Cybernetic Blue Blur Rewrite
by GammaTron
Summary: I've decided to create a rewrite of 'Cybernetic Blue Blur.' Don't ask, I got the idea from replaying all those SEGA Sonic Games to write the first version. This will be a SEGA Sonic, Megaman .EXE/Megaman Star Force, and Kung Fu Panda X-Over. Pairings same
1. Prologue

**The Cybernetic Blue Blur rewrite**

**A/N: Hey. I made rewrite of 'The Cybernetic Blue Blur.' It just came into my head during a time of writer's block. I don't own anyone but Skye Sakurai, Genie the Hedgehog, Caliwave, and White/Crimson Rose.**

**Sonic and Megaman: Why are we the same person again?**

**Me: …I just think you two are the same.**

**Roll: (reads the idea) I like this.**

**Megaman: May I? (Reads after Roll hands it to him) I second.**

**Sonic: Why? (swipes it and reads) (whistles) Me likey.**

**Shadow: Idiot.**

**Metal: Uh…**

**Me: Don't worry about it, Metal-san.**

**Metal: And…**

**Me: Neither should you worry about you little brother. He's at DAN88's home, along with (whispers the rest)**

**Sonic, Megaman, and Roll: With who?**

**Me: You two should really fuse first. (turns to Roll and whispers into her ear)**

**Roll: Oh, those three? The ones that came out of that incident Shadow and Silver had?**

**Me: Yep. And I'm refusing to tell you who they are and what time they're from. Shadow and Silver made the mess, so they have to clean it up. Also, I'll wipe my memory of them if they dare try to force info out of me.**

**Shadow and Silver: Damn…**

**Caliburn: May we move along with this and begin the tale?**

**Megaman/Sonic: Fine, you rusty butter knife.**

**Caliburn: Knave.

* * *

**

My name is Megaman. I am the NetNavi of the NetOp Lan Hikari, the grandson of the creator of the NetNavi. Hm? You don't know what a NetOp or a NetNavi is? Well, a NetOp is short for 'Network Navigator Operator' and NetNavi is short for 'Network Navigator.' I've only been online for a few weeks now, but I've been having strange dreams. What? A NetNavi can't have dreams? Lan's father, Yuchiro Hikari, made the NetNavis more human-like with the new Life Programs he made, which involve eating, sleeping, feeling pain, and even going to the bathroom. But, I'm getting off topic. Lately, these dreams have been about me as a blue hedgehog. If you try and say I've been dreaming that I've been a blue rat, I'll shoot you. I'm serious. Just ask Gutsman. I'll tell you more about him later. But… well, I'm just not sure. When I fought at the aquarium's computer, I… froze when a tiny drop of water touched me. I don't know why I did that, but it nearly caused me to be deleted by a giant jellyfish virus. Thank goodness for that ElecSword BattleChip Lan got. But still… even more recently, I hear a voice in the wind, telling me that I am her son and her proud Knight of the Wind. Who's son? The wind's son? I guess. And I'm not sure about that whole Knight of the Wind thing. Creepy if you ask me. And when Lan placed my PET, or PErsonal Terminal AKA my portable home, on the ground to watch the clouds with him, Maylu, and Roll-chan. Hm? More questions? Maylu is Lan's best friend while Roll-chan is my best friend. Now let's get on with it and no more questions or I'll shoot you. I'm not kidding. Ask Gutsman. I'm getting off track. Anyway, when Lan put my PET on the ground, I felt this urge to just run and not stop running. It kinda scared me when I heard 'I'll be with you. Always. A part of the Earth you tread.' The voice sounded familiar if you ask me. Like a friend I haven't seen in ages. Which is weird since I was created only a few weeks ago. Roll-chan was made a few months ago for Maylu's twelfth birthday. Maylu's brother and guardian, Skye Sakurai, and Lan's dad made both her and me. They managed to make Roll first before I was completed. Dr. Hikari said that I had more data than her so it took longer for me to be completed. I'm just guessing that Roll-chan was done first because Skye wanted her done for Maylu's birthday. Don't Dr. Hikari, Skye, or Roll-chan what I said. Especially Roll-chan. Or I'll kick you into the air, sock you in the gut, and chop you into the floor. Just ask… no, not Gutsman! Just ask Wakkoman. It felt right doing that, for some reason. Almost I had been doing it ever since I was created. In a few of my dreams as that hedgehog… well… I'll tell you later. Hm? WHAT?! No I don't! …Fine… I love Roll-chan, okay? That's why she's the only girl I ever address with the suffix '-chan.' Right now, I'm trying to fight not just Torchman and Wakkoman, but also Roll-chan. Why? I'm in the N1-Grand Prix and it was suppose to be a tag-team match between Roll-chan and I and Torchman and Wakkoman. Just when we got the advantage, Maylu inserted this new chip she got from Higsby, this guy who's addicted to BattleChips. Same with his NetNavi, Numberman. I'm getting off track. What we didn't know was that the BattleChip not only gave Roll-chan a big power boost, but it let a member of the terrorist group, World Three, which Torchman and Wakkoman's NetOps, Mr. Match and Maddy, cut off the link between Roll and her PET and connected it with a World Three PET. She now calls herself Empress and wants to delete me. I… I can't fight her. I know she's trying to delete me, but I can't fight her. I love her, even though she's like this.

* * *

**Me: Good news! An artist on Deviant Art is now making a comic of the first version!**

**Tails: You sounded like Prof. Farnsworth from Futurama.**

**Me: I thought I told you not to watch that show anymore.**

**Tails: But that's where I get my best ideas.**

**Me: That robot you designed like Bender put me in an 'L' and I had to go to Nerima to go see Dr. Tofu. I had to go see this girl who changed into a cat when cold water hit her to get my head back on straight! NO MORE FUTURAMA FOR YOU! Unless you vow never to make another robot.**

**Tails: I promise.**

**Me: Your namesakes are crossed.**

**Tails: Darn it. (Turns to the readers) Tell us what you think. And tell others about this story and the other one. Also, tell them about the comic that will be up on Deviant Art soon.**


	2. Love, Seven Rings, and Sacred Swords

**Me: I wanted to put up a few chapters of this rewrite today. This might surprise you. Warning: Prepare for a butt-whoop by Darkspine Sonic and heavy cursing from said Darkspine. As well as sword fighting.

* * *

**

(Normal POV)

A boy grunted as he landed on his back. He wore a blue jumpsuit, sporting light blue stripes down his sides, ending at his blue boots which were tipped with black soles. He had two yellow shoulder guards and his blue helmet has two ridges running along the top. These ridges came to a stop at the helmet's base and allowed his dark hair to stick out in 4 spikes. He had green eyes and an overall human appearance. He sported a symbol on his chest and both sides of his helmet. This symbol was a red circle with a black line running diagonally through the center which ended in two triangles, all of which were surrounded by a gold ring. A girl around his age in pink and black version of his outfit with ivory skin, menacing dark jade eyes with black marks under them, a few fangs in the sides of her mouth, a black, sparking whip, silver spikes on her high-heeled boots and gloves, a small electric generator on her back with her long yellow hair having a lightning rod-like hair pretty near the end laughed as she walked over to the boy.

"This is your end, Megaman," the girl laughed as she raised the hand that held the whip.

_'Roll-chan… I'm sorry…'_ the boy thought, ignoring the screams for him to get up and run, _'I love you… yet I can't save you…'_

_'Mega-kun…'_

Megaman's shot open and he jumped back… ten yards.

"When could he do that?!" A clown-like Navi on a giant blue spotted ball gasped.

_'Roll-chan?'_ Megaman thought.

* * *

(Megaman POV)

I stood in front of a girl my age in a pink and black version of my outfit with her symbols a red heart in a yellow background instead of my symbol and soft ivory skin. Her eyes were like endless, soothing, liquid-like pools of jade. She had a smile that could melt even the blackest of hearts in my opinion and flowing gold hair with a beautiful green bow in it. Two yellow tassels were on the front of her helmet. She had gold rings on the ends of her gloves which hid her delicate fingers. In case you're wondering, I'm talking about the woman I'm in love with, Roll-chan. Don't give me that look, damnit, or I'll blast you. I looked away from her. I couldn't bear to look at her now.

"Roll-chan… I'm… sorry."

"Don't be, Mega-kun."

I felt warmth. I opened my eyes to see that she was hugging me around the waist, her head gently resting on my torso. Aw man. I hope my face isn't red.

"I can't bear to fight you if it meant I had to delete you. I love you, Roll-chan."

Roll stared up at me, shock written all over her face. She must not feel the same way.

"I hope this…"

I got cut off when she did something I wasn't expecting her to do; she raised a little and put her lips to mine. I felt a rush of warmth I have never felt in my entire net life… and I fought in a place that reminded me of the inside of a volcano. I felt as if I wanted more. I heard a small whimper before something wet hit my lips. It was her tongue! Guess she wanted more as well. I opened my lips enough for her tongue to slide in without brushing against anything. I felt my tongue move and entwine with her tongue. I let out a moan after a while. (Though, in reality, I think thirty seconds passed) We parted after another thirty seconds. We stared into each other's eyes, taking a few deep breaths even now and then. Suddenly, I heard applauding and a groan. We turned to see something that shocked me a little. I saw two floating swords, one with a gold hilt, the other silver, with the gold sword having ruby eyes and a mouth on its guard while the silver one had sapphire eyes and a mouth on its guard. In-between them was the thing, or animal… I'm not sure… but it was the one that was clapping. It looked like a small red Chihuahua with a tuff of white hair on its head, big, green, child-like eyes, a belly of white fur, and a stone collar with an emerald sphere on the front. It stood on its hind legs while its human-like hands clapped. It floated up with its tiny fairy wings. It also held two rings.

"About time you two admitted," the silver sword stated, its voice feminine… WHAT?!

"IT TALKS?!" Roll-chan and I gasped.

"I'm no it!" the sword argued, "My name is Caliwave, and I'm a girl!"

"Caliwave, please settle down," the gold sword said, "I am Caliburn. I do believe we have met before."

"We… have?" I asked, looking at Roll-chan.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Hello," the Chihuahua-fairy-thing smiled.

My eyes widened. I pointed a shaky finger at him.

"You! That voice I heard when Lan put the PET on the grass! You're the voice!"

"Yep!" he replied, "I knew you'd be able to remember, Sonic!"

"…Sonic?" I repeated in unison with Roll-chan.

"Yeah! You're Sonic and she's Roll," Caliwave said, "You're our Knights."

"Knights? As in Knights of the Wind, right?" I asked.

"I see your first master has been able to make contact with you," Caliburn said, "Though I believe your second has yet to show itself, Knave."

I felt my left eye twitch. For some reason, I didn't like this sword calling me that.

"Don't call me that, you overgrown letter opener," I insulted.

I saw his left eye twitch.

"You are a squire then!" he shot back.

"Rusty old fool."

"It is you, Knave, who is a fool."

"Don't call me 'Knave,' Excalibur!" I growled, "Chip, Shahra, tell him."

I quickly covered my mouth. Chip? Shahra? Who are those two? And why did I call that bent piece of scrap 'Excalibur,' King Arthur's sword.

"Mega-kun…"

I gulped and turned to see Roll-chan's glare. Help…

"…Who is Shahra?"

"I don't know," I replied quickly, "Honest, Roll-chan. You're the only one I will ever love, no one else."

"He is correct, Roll," a voice said.

"Yeah," a second voice agreed.

The rings glowed before a pink smoke came out of one and a blue smoke came out of the other. The blue smoke became a blue hedgehog in an Arabian outfit, gold earrings, and red slippers with a white stripe on them. The pink smoke became a female. She had tan skin, Arabian clothing, pink ribbons on her waist and sandals that ended a few inches above her ankles, gold jewelry, magenta hair, and light-jade eyes.

"Don't be afraid," the girl said, "I am Shahra, the Genie of the Ring."

"Hi. I'm Genie, the Genie of the Ring," the hedgehog smiled.

"That's weird…" I muttered.

"What is?"

"I just had a dream last night of being a blue hedgehog that was waking up with this hedgehog-fox fusion that kinda reminded me of you, Roll-chan, when we both picked up a ring that made these two appear," I explained.

"Sonic, it is you!" Shahra gasped.

"Well I'll be," Genie grinned, "You're not a copy of me now, you crazy hedgehog!"

"You're the fake, Faker," I retorted before clamping a hand over my mouth once more.

What the heck is wrong with my mouth today?!

"You wish to know as to why we are here, correct?" Caliburn asked.

"Um… well, yeah."

Shahra and Genie vanished into their rings.

"Put them on, Knave, my lady," Caliburn ordered as Chip offered them the rings.

"What do you think, Roll-chan?" I whispered.

"I think we should," Roll replied, "We could learn something."

We each took one.

"Like this?" I asked as I slid the ring I picked onto Roll-chan's index left finger.

She flinched as the ring glowed a little.

"Ow. What was that?"

Roll slid the other ring onto my left index finger.

"Ow! Hey, cut that out!"

-I am sorry, Master- I heard Shahra's voice from the ring –But it was the only way to seal the contract-

"Contract?" we repeated.

We rubbed the rings and Shahra and Genie appeared. Genie quickly slapped on a gauntlet with a gold ring at the end with a ruby embedded into it on my right arm while Roll got one with a silver ring and a sapphire embedded into it on her right hand. Caliburn flew into my gauntlet while Caliwave went into her gauntlet. Chip took his collar off and it fixed itself onto my left wrist.

"Please remember, Sonic, Roll," Chip said.

* * *

(Normal POV)

-Megaman appears to have frozen!- a female with her orange hair under a green-frog-shaped hat, pink cheeks, and a yellow shirt and green pants announced –This could be trouble for him-

* * *

The darker Roll charged at Megaman, her whip now a rapier.

"DIE!" the dark Roll screamed as she attempted to stab Megaman.

Suddenly, Megaman parried with Caliburn, his left glove now silver, armored, and had a gold ring on the end with a ruby on the outside part and a stone bracelet with a green jewel in it above the glove.

"What…" the dark Roll began before Megaman socked her in the gut.

She fell to her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"I'll be back to free you from Empress, Roll-chan," Megaman said, "Shahra, lend me your power!"

He rubbed his left index finger, which now held the ring. A flame began to circle him.

"SPEED BREAK!" Megaman shouted.

He was engulfed in a red aura before he shot off in a sonic boom, tackling Torchman, a NetNavi with a flame coming out of the furnaces on its head and hands, and sending him to the other side of the arena. The aura left as Megaman looked over at Wakkoman.

"Where'd that armor come from? What are you?" Wakkoman demanded.

"Me? I'm just a guy who loves adventure," Megaman replied with a grin.

"Megaman, how did you do that? Where'd that armor come from?" a boy with brown hair in a blue bandana, orange vest over a white, long-sleeved shirt, and black shorts asked.

"You dirty rat!" Torchman groaned as he got up.

Megaman's left eye twitched.

"Are you talking to me?" Megaman asked.

"Uh oh. He called Knave a rat," Caliburn said, shocking everyone.

"Are you talking to me?" Megaman asked again.

"You should not have done that," Caliburn spoke.

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!" Megaman demanded, giving Torchman a glare that promised death.

"Now the fool has done it," Caliburn sighed.

"I'm not a RAT! I'm a HEDGEHOG!" Megaman argued.

He charged at Torchman. Now this would be normal, but it's not since he was now going 600 MPH. He proceeded to unleash a fury of sword swings and punches and kicks.

"Soul Surge!" Megaman shouted.

Time slowed for Megaman as a target mark appeared on Torchman's mark, a fire. He flew at it in a blink of the eye, slicing through the mark.

-Torchman: Logging Out-

"No way!" Maddy gasped.

"Torchman! You little brat!" Mr. Match growled.

"Hey! Don't call Lan what you are, you burnt out candle!" Megaman stated.

Lan and a girl with red hair, a white shirt under a blue vest, and a greed skirt laughed as Mr. Match's face became as red as his hair.

"You brat," Empress growled as she got up, "How are you doing this? How can you attack me?! How can you have this power?!"

"You know; that last question reminded me of this guy I once fought," Megaman said, his eyes closed as he dusted his right arm, "His name was Erazor Djinn and he killed a friend of mine just so he could take over the world. You know how I clobbered him?"

"Lan, what's Megaman talking about?" the girl whispered.

"I'm not sure, Maylu," Lan replied.

"How?" Empress and Wakkoman asked.

"With these;" Megaman relied as he showed seven different colored rings, each one glowing softly, "The Seven World Rings."

Caliburn floated beside Megaman as Megaman put four of the rings into a small sack.

"He used all seven and became an incomplete monster," Megaman continued as he juggled the three remaining rings, "Me? I obliterated him with just three. These three rings are known as 'Sadness,' 'Rage,' and 'Hatred.' Right now, I have Sadness since I couldn't save my girlfriend from being possessed by you, Empress, and I am in a Rage due to my Hatred towards you and the World Three. I say I'm in perfect harmony with these three once more."

He slide all three onto his left hand. He screamed as he was engulfed in white energy. It exploded off of him and everyone gasped. In place of Megaman, stood a humanoid hedgehog. His fur was indigo in color with two golden rings around his wrists and two around his ankles. Two white lines came down from the middle of his forehead and white markings outlines on his feet. His skin was pale white, and he had no mouth, irises, or pupils.

**"I will free Roll-chan from you, bitch. We've got to free her… Shahra!"** the hedgehog spoke in a demonic voice resembling Megaman's voice, yet kept Megaman's tone, as he opened his left hand to reveal the ring on his left index finger was embedded into it, **"So, please lend me your power!!" **(Cue: Seven Rings in Hand)

"You don't get it, do you?" Empress laughed, "It doesn't matter what form you take. This world and this body are now… MINE!"

**"What did you say? You don't have anything!" **The hedgehog growled as he floated with a fiery aura around him, **"I would never wish for such a world!"**

_"You can free her if you strike her in the darkness itself!"_ Shahra said from the ring.

**"Shahra!"**

Empress and Wakkoman charged at the hedgehog with Empress swinging her now electrified rapier as Wakkoman summoned two miniature copies of himself that released a pillar of flames and a pillar of water. The hedgehog dodged all the slashes and punched through the fire and water pillars.

"Lightning Impalement!" Empress shouted as she stabbed towards the hedgehog, releasing a giant beam of lightning, "It will take a miracle for you to avoid this attack!"

**"SPEED BREAK!"** the hedgehog roared as he shot at the electric beam.

It collected into a large sphere of Arabic writing before the hedgehog kicked it back with a roar.

**"Ha! Consider this my introduction!"**

It shrunk and stuck Empress' gut. She became dizzy as a black energy appeared on her mark.

_"Darkspine Sonic! That's where the darkness is!"_

**"Got it, Shahra!"** the hedgehog flew at Empress.

"Oh no you…" Wakkoman began.

Wakkoman was socked in the face and sent flying around the entire Network before landing on the other side of the arena. Darkspine began to punch Empress' mark. He roared as Empress screamed as he put more energy into the punches before unleashing a big burst of energy from both his fists, sending her a few feet backwards. Everyone saw a blue smoke, a green smoke, and a water blue smoke spew out of Empress' mouth. For a second, she had changed back into Roll before going back to Empress.

"What is that power you hold?!" Empress practically screeched at him.

**"This power I wield, bitch, can open the Gates of Hell!"** Darkspine growled.

"Open the…" Lan began.

* * *

-Amazing! Megaman first gained a new weapon and armor, now he's a anthromorphic hedgehog called 'Darkspine Sonic' that says his power can open the Gates of Heck!- the girl shouted –Folks, if you have children watching this at home, all curse words are censored so no need to worry-

* * *

"Where did Megaman get this power?" Maylu asked, "Do you think he can really free Roll?"

"I think so," Lan replied, "I'm positive."

"You will not have that weakling back!" Empress screamed.

**"HOW DARE YOU?!"** Darkspine roared, unleashing pure bloodlust at Empress, **"DON'T YOU DARE CALL THE WOMAN I LOVE 'WEAK,' SLUT!"**

He vanished and appeared an inch away from Empress, striking her mark with all his might. He roared as she screamed as his punches increased in speed and power. He struck her mark with both fists at full power. She released a red, purple, and white smoke from her mouth.

"How can you have this power?!" Empress screamed, "What the hell are you!?"

**"I am Megaman,"** Darkspine replied.

Wakkoman got up and charged at Darkspine with his mini-copies.

"You're deleted!" Wakkoman growled.

**"Fuck you,"** Darkspine simply said.

He caught the mini-copies while kicking Wakkoman to the other side of the arena. He then crushed the heads of the mini-copies, deleting them. He then turned to Empress, who launched everything she had at Darkspine.

"TASTE DELETION!"

**"You first,"** Darkspine growled, **"SPEED BREAK!!!"**

He caught all of the attacks in the sphere and roared as he kicked it back one last time. She punched Empress' mark twice before a yellow smoke came out of her mouth. Empress screamed and clutched her head as Arabic writing erupted off of her.

**"That's it for your idle gossip, Empress!"** Darkspine spat out 'Empress' like it was a bad, extremely bitter thing in his mouth, **"Your story…"**

Empress gave off one last scream before changing into Roll, with her new armor, weapon, and ring.

**"…Is finished!"** Darkspine finished.

He landed before Roll as the seven World Rings appeared before him He reached out with his left hand as they spun closer together at high speeds. He reeled his hand back, open as the rings gave off a white light and a burst of wind. Darkspine was once more Megaman. Maylu's PET beeped before shooting out a BattleChip with a devil-like design on it. It hit the floor and shattered.

"Roll-chan, daijobu?" Megaman asked as he helped her up.

"Hai… Mega-kun," Roll replied, flinching when a few sparks came off her.

"Hold on," Megaman said, "Shahra, do you know any way to heal her?"

His ring glowed before a pink sphere of energy came out.

"I do have one spell," Shahra said, "It's called 'Heal Break.'"

"Shahra… lend me your power," Megaman said.

His ring glowed. He held Roll close.

"Heal Break…" Megaman whispered.

The two glowed for a few moments before the sparks stopped coming off of Roll.

"Feel better now?"

Roll nodded.

"You little brat…" Wakkoman growled as he got up once more.

"This guy seriously needs to relax," Megaman said.

"Either that or therapy," Roll added.

The two laughed at that as Wakkoman growled.

"Wakko-Ball!" Wakkoman shouted as he shot his sphere at them.

"Nice try," Megaman grinned.

"But it's not good enough," Roll added before to the jumped out of its path and landed five feet apart.

The sphere went back to Wakkoman as the two regrouped.

"Now Roll has that weird armor," Maylu noticed.

"Just what is going on in there?" Lan pondered.

"You know, for some reason," Megaman said, "The two of us fighting together seems familiar."

"Like we've been doing it for years?" Roll pondered, "Because I'm getting that weird feeling."

"That is because you have, Knave, my lady," Caliburn whispered.

"Why are you whispering, Caliburn?" Caliwave asked.

"So as to not alert anyone else but we seven," Caliburn replied.

"Seven?" Roll repeated.

"I am including Chip," Caliburn replied.

"Ah."

"I'll run you over then!" Wakkoman growled, charging.

"Sonic, use the Ring of Rage to summon Fire Break!" Shahra shouted.

Megaman nodded as he took out the red ring and put it on. He rubbed it and Shahra's ring, causing both of them to glow.

"FIRE BREAK!" Megaman shouted as his left hand and arm transformed into a blaster.

He fired a giant fireball. Wakkoman ducked under it, stopping.

"Hey, what's that smell?" Wakkoman sniffed the air.

"Roast clown," Roll replied, trying to suppress her giggles.

"Roast clown? Well that sounds…" Wakkoman began before turning to see his rear on fire, "MY BUNS ARE BURNING!!!"

He rolled around on his sphere, screaming for someone to put it out and Megaman, Roll, and nearly everyone watching this laugh. He managed to put the fire out after a few minutes and glared at the two.

"You'll pay for that!"

"Cash or check?" Megaman asked.

"Ooh! YOU ANNOYING SPINELESS RAT!!!" Wakkoman screeched before covering his mouth.

Megaman began to shake.

"Mega-kun?"

Megaman raised his head and unleashed a wave of killer intent at Wakkoman. The next thing he knew, a black hedgehog with no mouth, pupils, or irises in a blue aura with red shoes with a white stripe and gold buckle on each, and white gloves held him by his neck.

"Listen carefully…" the hedgehog spoke softly, yet held back no sense of evil, "I… am no… rat…"

His grip tightened.

"I… am a… hedgehog," the hedgehog said, "Got it!"

Wakkoman tried to gulp and nodded.

"Good…" the hedgehog spoke as he released his grip.

He appeared beside Roll before changing into Megaman.

"Dark Super…" Megaman shuddered, "Even in my dreams, I hate that form more than the egg-shaped fatty in them."

"What is wrong with that NetNavi?" Maddy pondered.

"I'm scared…" Wakkoman gulped, "Boys, get them!"

Suddenly, the sky above the arena was filled with viruses.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me…" Megaman groaned.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Lan argued.

"Don't bother arguing, Lan," Megaman said.

"But…" Maylu began.

"Please don't," Roll said.

"Dang it, I'm not in sync with all three rings now," Megaman frowned.

"Knave, have you forgotten who I am?" Caliburn asked.

"No, but if you're really Excalibur… Prove it."

"Very well," Caliburn said, "Right now, you and Dame Roll are undergoing a change of sorts that could effects those-what did you call them?-Chips of Battle you have," Caliburn explained, "Just ask your little master there to send two of the same sword, a broad-like sword, and one that resembles a rapier."

"Lan, did you hear all that?" Megaman asked.

"Got it," Lan replied, "Hang on… those form the Program Advance. We can't use them or our ace will be up in smoke."

"Would you rather your Knights be slain you two?" Caliwave asked, "Madame, put those same blades into that blue device you're holding in that order my brother said."

"Why?" Roll asked.

"I'll show you when she does," Caliwave winked.

"Alright," Lan agreed as he took them out, "I just hope you're right about this."

"Please let this help," Maylu prayed to herself as she took out the four chips. (Cue: Tales of Knighthood: It Doesn't Matter)

"CyberSword, Double Download! WideSword, Download! LongSword, Download!" both shouted.

Suddenly, the screens on both PETs began to glow brightly, causing Lan and Maylu to cover their eyes. They managed to peek to see a pillar of gold light hit Megaman as a pillar of silver light hit Roll. The light created a small circle around each of them, revealing Megaman was a blue hedgehog with pure emerald eyes, peach fur on his belly and muzzle, and the same shoes the black hedgehog wore and Roll was a blond hedgehog-fox mix with her quills ending at the middle of her back as a long fox tail swished gently back and forth behind her while she wore a pink shirt and black jeans and pink and black versions of the hedgehog's shoes. (Change to: Tales of Knighthood: Transformation into Excalibur Sonic) Suddenly, gold knight armor snapped onto the hedgehog as silver knight armor enveloped the Hedgefox. A red cape shot out of the hedgehog's armor while a blue one emerged from the Hedgefox's armor. A helmet covered their faces before they closed the visors over their faces. Their quills were covered in armor. Caliburn became pure gold while Caliwave turned pure silver. The two held their swords with both hands before a brilliant light shot out of them, deleting a group of viruses each, before parting to reveal a gold light pattern floating around Caliburn while a silver glowing pattern appeared around Caliwave. Their guards now had more armor. Caliburn had rubies where his eyes were while Caliwave had sapphires.

"Whoa…" Lan, Maylu, the hedgehog, and Hedgefox awed.

"Now do you believe I am Excalibur?" Caliburn asked.

"Yeah," the hedgehog replied in Megaman's voice.

"It's been a long time since I transformed into Excaliwav," Caliwave sighed in content, "What do you think, Roll?"

"Amazing…" the Hedgefox awed.

"Another new transformation?" Lan pondered.

"Lan, look!" Maylu gasped.

Lan looked down at Megaman's stats and nearly fainted.

"HP: 1,000,000, Speed: 10, Power: 10, Evasiveness: 10, Charge: 10," Lan read the stats, "What about Roll's stats?"

"The same," Maylu replied.

* * *

-Amazing! Megaman and Roll have just transformed into two powerful-looking knights!- the girl cheered –Higsby, isn't that… Higsby?-

In the announcer's boots, a man in his late twenties with glasses, a white button shirt, a red tie, jeans, and brown hair kept gawking at the blades.

-E-E-EXCALIBUR AND EXCALIWAV!!!- The man gasped.

-You know their swords?-

-Of course, Ribitta!- Higsby replied- Excalibur is King Arthur's sword while Excaliwav belonged to his wife! But those swords are suppose to be nonexistent!-

-Well, I guess that's wrong- Ribitta said –The ratings for this battle must be through the roof!-

* * *

(Cue: With Me)

Both knights began to float. A wave of sword wielding viruses charged at them first.

"Ah! What do we do, Caliburn?" Megaman asked.

"One; call me 'Excalibur' when I am like this," Excalibur replied, "Second; time your swings to theirs and then slice through them!"

"Got it!"

The two began to parry and delete the sword viruses quickly before large, blue, dog-like viruses began to breathe fireballs at them.

"Don't be afraid," Excaliwav said, "We are the greatest of all sacred swords! A little fireball is pathetic to our edges!"

Roll nodded before she charged at the dog-like viruses, easily slicing through their fireballs.

"Choke on this!" Roll shouted as she sliced the beasts to ribbons with one swings, "Wow! I knew you were sharp, but not _that_ sharp!"

"Actually… that was your swordsmanship," Excaliwav said, "I knew you were her the moment I saw you and Sir Megaman…"

"Don't even dare finish that," Roll said.

"What was Excaliwav going to say?" Lan pondered.

"LAN!" Megaman barked, taking down fifty hand-shaped viruses in two swings.

"No talking about it?" Lan asked.

"You got it," Megaman replied.

"Mega-kun, there's too many!" Roll exclaimed as she flew over to him.

"I know," Megaman agreed, "Shahra, Genie, any clues on how to stop this?"

A blue sphere came from Roll's ring as Shahra, in her small form, came out of Sonic's ring.

"I'm not sure, Sonic," Shahra said.

"Megaman," the gold knight corrected.

"I have a guess;" the blue sphere said before Genie's hand appeared from it, thumb pointing at Wakkoman, "The reject clown."

Roll and Megaman looked at each other with the same 'I can't believe it was that obvious!' look seen in their eyes through the holes in their visors.

"But… how do we get by these viruses?" Shahra asked.

Suddenly, Megaman and Roll grunted while clutching their heads with their free arms. After a few moments, they let go of their heads.

"Please tell me that headache was you two remembering something good," Excaliwav begged,

"Big time," Megaman replied, "Ready, Roll-chan?"

"Hai, Mega-kun," Roll nodded.

"It's over now," both said in unison, flying high above the viruses and Wakkoman.

They pointed at Wakkoman before flying right at him.

"They're finished," Wakkoman smirked as the viruses got together to charge at the two knights.

Suddenly, the two knights were engulfed in a gold and silver sextagon (Six-sided) seal. It expanded and vanished as the two became a giant sphere of golden and silver light. The viruses were all deleted the moment they came in a foot of the sphere.

"NO!" Wakkoman screamed.

"There is nothing Excalibur and Excaliwav can't cut through," Excalibur and Excaliwav said in perfect unison.

The sphere went through the entire arena. Wakkoman screamed as it exploded in a giant a gold and silver light. –Wakkoman: Logging Out-

"That was tight!" Megaman cheered.

"Next time, send flowers instead of sending viruses," Roll said.

The two landed on a large part of the destroyed arena. They sheathed their swords as a blast of white energy erupted around them. Once their swords were completely inside a scabbard, they were in their new normal forms.

"Well done, Sir Sonic, Dame Roll," Caliwave said, "Right, Caliburn?"

"Not in the least," Caliburn replied.

"Rusty old piece of scrap," Megaman stated.

"Knave."

"Junk."

"Squire."

"You suck."

"It is you, Knave, who does suck."

"That's what she said."

Caliburn stuttered at that.

"Me: 184/You: Zip," Megaman smirked before something added weight to him.

"Thank you for saving me, Mega-kun," Roll whispered into his ear before kissing his cheek.

She let go of his neck and logged out. Megaman logged out, blushing.

* * *

-And the winners are the team of Megaman and Lan and Roll and Maylu!- Ribitta cheered –That was the greatest NetBattle yet! Betrayal! New powers! The power to open the Gates of Heck in seven rings! The discovery of King Arthur and his queen in NetNavi form! Right, Higsby? …Higsby?-

Higsby had left.

* * *

"How could this have happened?! We almost had him!" Maddy screamed in anger.

'Higsby' took his mask off to reveal he was actually a dark-skinned man with blue and red markings on his face with his eyes shut tight.

"It was because there is more to him than suspected," the man replied.

"Yahoot, what are you talking about?" Mr. Match asked.

"When those two fought together and even when he transformed into that demonic hedgehog, I sensed a powerful soul… a living soul… inside them both," Yahoot said.

"A soul?" Maddy asked.

"Indeed," Yahoot replied, "I believe that those two are actually the NetNavis that I foresaw in my fire-viewing a year ago."

"…Can we… May we see this fire-viewing thing you had?" Maddy asked.

"Of course," Yahoot replied, "But no rock and roll."

A blond-haired man in a green business suit, an electric guitar, and headphones that had lightning in them groaned.

* * *

**Mini-Story: A Running Gag**

**"I'm not sure if I should throttle Higsby or hug him," Lan said, "That chip he gave you both hurt us and nearly caused you to drop out while it did give our NetNavis some new powers. Right, Megaman?"**

**No reply.**

**"Megaman?"**

**Lan looked at his PET. No Megaman.**

**"Where'd he go?"**

**Maylu tapped his shoulder. He turned to see Maylu had her PET out. She showed him the screen. On it were Megaman and Roll, currently without their helmets on, with Roll in Megaman's lap. Both had their eyes closed as they French-kissed. Lan glanced at Maylu as she glanced at him.**

**"Should we?" Lan whispered.**

**"Let them have a little fun," Maylu replied.**

**The two heard muffled shouting and banging as they passed by a broom closet. Lan opened it and Higsby, tied up and gagged, fell out. An old telephone rang inside of the broom closet. Lan answered it.**

**"Hello?"**

**A stream of water shot out.**

**"Who was it?" Maylu asked as she untied Higsby.**

**"The water department," Lan replied.**

**"Thanks, huh," Higsby exhaled a sigh of relief, "This crazy guy gagged and tied me up before tossing me in there."**

**It rang again.**

**"Hello?"**

**Smoke came out of it. Lan began a coughing fit and fanned the smoke away.**

**"Well, who was it?" Maylu asked.**

**"The fire department."**

**"I think this is what is called a 'Running Gag,' huh."**

**The three walked off. The phone rang again.**

**"I'll get it!"**

**Lan ran back.**

**"Hello?"**

**Gold coins fell out of the phone. Lan quickly pulled out a hat and filled it up with the coins.**

**"Lan, who was it?" Maylu asked as she walked over.**

**"Las Vegas," Lan replied.**

**The coins stopped pouring out and Lan put half of it into his pockets while giving the rest to Maylu. He hung the phone up. It rang again. Lan answered it.**

**"Hello?"**

**Sparks and explosions came out of the telephone. The two quickly hung up the phone and closed the door.**

**"Okay? Who is was this time?"**

**"The Atomic Energy Commission," Lan replied.**

**The two heard the phone ring once more. Maylu dragged Lan off by his ear so he couldn't answer it.**

**"Well, I guess this is the end of this running gag," Lan shrugged.**

**"I still don't get why there was an antique phone in there," Maylu stated.**

**"Who cares? It was funny," Lan replied, "Plus, we got money for it. Now I can get some more BattleChips."**


	3. Strange BattleChips, Djinns, fear of sea

**Me: Once more, wanted to get some chapters in this rewrite.**

**Metal: Why is my little brother staying at DAN88's house again with those three?**

**Me: Because the meeting ended up blowing up half the house and we have to stay in a motel until the repairs are complete. That, and you're not there because I'm afraid of Anna's bill. I've decided to give her the bank account with my Rings and Zenny so she can extract the amount equal to the bill every month.

* * *

**

"Say, Maylu? Did you get three and not four BattleChips after Megaman and Roll transformed into those knights?" Lan asked.

Maylu let go of Lan's ear and stopped.

"You too?" Maylu asked.

"You don't think Caliburn was serious about our BattleChips being affected by their new forms, do you?" Lan asked.

"…Training Room?"

"Training Room."

The two walked off.

"Hey, Maylu! Lan!"

A chubby, large boy with a small tuff of point brown hair on his chrome-dome with fat lips, a green shirt, and jean shorts and a short girl with a huge forehead with her long blond hair in two braided ponytails, a red dress with twin jagged stripe patterns on the rim of her dress, and big blue eyes walk up.

"That was amazing!" the girl exclaimed, "How did Megaman and Roll do that? Heck, how did Megaman get those seven rings?! Is it true they can open the Gates to Hell?"

"Gutsman didn't like blue rat attacking Roll-chan, guts-guts," a voice said from the chubby boy's PET.

They then heard a girlish scream from the PET before they heard various sounds coming from it. The chubby boy looked at it and gasped. On it was a bruised and battered hulking NetNavi in red, yellow, and silver armor.

"Gutsman, what happened to you?" the chubby boy asked.

"Gutsman got beaten up for saying the 'r' word, Dex, guts-guts," Gutsman replied before groaning and passing out.

Lan and Maylu glanced at Maylu's PET.

"Why are you two staring at Maylu's PET?" the short girl asked.

"I'm a bit nervous about her," Maylu replied.

"Same here. Megaman and I couldn't battle with everything we got in a team match unless it was with Maylu and Roll," Lan added.

Maylu blushed heavily as Dex glared at Lan.

"What'd I say?" Lan asked, returning the glare.

"Someone's jealous," a voice said from Maylu's PET that wasn't Roll.

The girl and Dex stared at Maylu's PET.

"I guess the jig's up," Lan sheepishly chuckled.

Maylu showed her PET. On it was Megaman, a hand around Roll's waist, while Roll had her arms around his neck as they stared into each others' eyes.

"Wha… when… how…" Dex moaned.

THUD!

"And there he goes fainting," the girl sighed.

"Hm? Oh!"

Megaman and Roll quickly separated from each other, blushing heavily.

"No use in hiding it you two," Lan said.

"We saw you earlier," Maylu giggled.

This made them blush heavier.

"Oh, they're redder than my dress," the girl giggled.

"Please, Yai, Lan, Maylu, stop it," Megaman and Roll pleaded.

"Sorry," Yai giggled, "But it's just so sweet. I knew you two were meant to be."

"Yeah," Lan and Maylu agreed.

"Weren't you two heading for the Training Room to recharge those BattleChips?" Megaman asked, glaring at them.

"Oh yeah!" Lan remembered.

"Why were you going there?" Yai asked.

"The BattleChips have changed," Lan replied.

"How so?" Yai asked.

"We put four in to cause their knight armor to appear and only three came out," Lan replied.

* * *

"What the…" Lan and Maylu gasped.

The three BattleChips Lan had were now emerald on the outside. The images were either two axe-like swords crossing each other, a rapier with a flame design at the guard, or a broad sword made out of Orichalcum with gold spikes, hilt, and guard on it. Maylu's were the same color as Lan's, but they were either a crimson and obsidian rapier with gold flame designs on it, a dagger-like Orichalcum and silver broadsword, and a pair of twin wing-like sword that crossed each other.

"The Sacred Swords of my-I mean!-King Arthur and his queen's Knights of the Roundtable!" Megaman and Roll gasped.

Everyone stared at the two.

"It's pretty obvious," Megaman said.

"Haven't you read any books on King Arthur?" Roll asked.

The four shook their heads.

"So do you know them?" Lan asked.

"The broad sword and the dagger-like sword belong to Lancelot and Galahad," Megaman said, "The red, black, and gold rapier belongs to Tor, the other one belongs to Percival, and the wing-like swords belong to Lamorak. Those three are siblings while the earlier two were father and son respectably."

"And this one?" Lan asked.

"They belong to the Knight of the Sun, Sir Gawain AKA Knucklehead," Megaman replied, earning a giggle from Roll.

"You sound as if you're familiar with them," Yai said.

"You could say that," Megaman replied.

"Indeed," Caliburn agreed.

"But how did they change?" Maylu pondered.

Roll and Megaman looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Chaos Energy," both replied.

"Chaos Energy?" Lan repeated.

"It lives in everything," Megaman explained, "Some have little amounts of it while others could have reserves of it so large that they were equal to the planet's mass."

"Are you saying this 'Chaos Energy' is the reason these BattleChips changed?" Dex asked.

"Correct! He CAN be taught!" Megaman joked.

Dex glared at Lan.

"Why are you glaring at me?" Lan asked.

"You're the only one I can hit," Dex replied.

"Now that's a stupid reason," a voice said.

Everyone turned to see Genie… in the Real World.

"What…" Lan began.

"…The…" Maylu added.

"…Heck?" Yai finished.

"How are you here?!" Dex asked.

"I'm a Ring Djinn," Genie replied, "I have PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS!!!"

He then appeared in the pocket on Maylu's vest, the size of a quarter.

"… yet an itty bitty living space," Genie squeaked.

"Genie…" Shahra groaned as she appeared, rubbing the area between her closed eyes.

"What?" Genie asked, appearing in front of her at his actual size.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" everyone gasped.

"Do not be alarmed," Shahra said, "I am Shahra, a Ring Djinn like Genie here."

"You mean you're actual…" Lan began.

"…wish-granting genies?" Maylu finished.

"Not exactly…" Genie explained, "There are a few rules and bylaws all Djinns follow."

"Like…?" Dex asked.

"For Ring Djinns, we can lend our magic to our masters to give them powers they never had before," Shahra explained, "To move at twice their top speed… to freeze time… even take them into books and different planes of existence just as long as the plane is connected and known to the current plane. Like say a storybook like The Arabian Nights or King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table."

"For the next rank, Necklace Djinns, they can grant a single wish of any kind, yet they're very sneaky and you need to be specific on the wish," Genie continued, "Otherwise, you wish you could jump high and you get turned into a frog. They also have the Ring Djinn abilities."

"Then there are the Bracelet Djinns," Shahra said, "They can grant two wishes and many are actually…"

She screamed in frustration.

"They're mainly male perverts who want to date Shahra," Genie said, "They have the same abilities as we Ring Djinns and the Necklace Djinns. The last one would be pretty obvious since they're the only ones who can grant THREE wishes."

"…The Lamp Djinns?" Yai guessed.

"Correct!" Genie replied, "But I hate them."

"How come?"

"One nearly destroyed the Arabian Nights and killed Shahra and Genie," Megaman replied, his fists clenching, "Erazor Djinn used the World Rings to kill them and then transformed into an incomplete monster."

"And would know this because…" Lan tried to pry out.

"I had a dream about me being that blue hedgehog and was traveling through the stories of the Arabian Nights with a Hedgefox, Shahra, and Genie," Megaman replied, "When Erazor transformed, six of the World Rings shot out of him and into me and the Hedgefox, transforming us into the Darkspine Form. We clobbered the guy into his normal Lamp Djinn form. I used my three wishes to return the stories to the book, revive Shahra and Genie, and to seal Erazor within his lamp for the rest of eternity just as he was in days of old."

"You've been having those dreams about being that blue hedgehog ever since I became your NetOp, Megaman," Lan said, "I'm starting to think I should have Dad take a…"

"NO!" Megaman and Roll shouted quickly.

Everyone flinched as they stared at them.

"Um… That's not necessary," Megaman looked away, "Not at all."

"That's it. I'm taking you to SciLab," Lan said.

"NO! DO NOT TAKE ME NEAR THE OCEAN!" Megaman barked.

"Why do you always shout that when I want to go to Dad's work?" Lan asked as he made Megaman Log Out.

"DON'T YOU DARE…!!!" Megaman screeched before Lan muted him.

"What is this 'SciLab' that Sonic's afraid of?" Shahra asked.

"Sonic?" everyone but Roll, Caliwave, and Genie repeated.

"She means Megaman," Genie lied, chuckling nervously as he covered Shahra's mouth and then whispered into her ear, "Ix-nay on the ame-nay."

Shahra nodded and Genie uncovered her mouth.

"You know, ever since you appeared, you kept calling Megaman 'Sonic,'" Lan said, "What do keep calling him that?"

"Um… well…" Shahra began.

"She's use to calling her master 'Master' or 'Sonic,'" Genie replied.

"Yes, of course!" Shahra agreed.

Everyone shared a disbelieving look.

"We're taking them to SciLab," everyone said in agreement, except for the Djinns, swords, and the two NetNavi subjects.

_'Shahra just had to say that…'_ Megaman thought.

_'She just had to say that,'_ the swords, Genie, and Roll thought.

* * *

**Skye: So why am I like this? (points at the script)**

**Me: You never went to Mobius since in this story, Earth was once Mobius.**

**Skye: Am I…**

**Me: Yes.**

**Skye: (cheers) And…**

**Me: Yep.**

**Skye: (whoops)**

**Me: Just go back with Shiriyuki.**

**Skye: Shame that…**

**Me: NO SPOILERS!!!**

**Skye: Aw dang. Well, can I at…**

**Me: Fine. And stop wearing one. I want to see Tails be an uncle and Maylu an aunt!**

**Skye: NEVER!**

**Skye: (walks out)**

**Me: (Turns to see Espio turn visible) Did you do it?**

**Espio: They won't even know I've tampered with them until it happens.**

**Me: Good. Good. (rubs hands together)**

**Lan: What are you two talking about.**

**Me: Nothing. Go back to your and Maylu's room. And why do I have to pay for everything?**

**Lan: You were the one that let Shadow and Silver duke it out.**

**Me: I wanted to videotape it for YouTube. Damn thing broke thanks to the Chaos Energy that brought Sk…**

**Lan: You know those three?**

**Me: That's it! I'm getting my mind wiped! Someone call the MIB.**

**Lan: Nevermind.**


	4. Project Life and Project Shadow

**Me: Please don't try to find me. I am hiding from Skye and Yuki.**

**Espio: I am here as well. They found out what I tampered with **_**after**_** a week.**

**Me: I'm also hiding from the MIB. They're mad because I mentioned them without their permission.**

**Espio: And the house is still being repaired, so can you keep them with you for just a little bit longer, DAN88?**

**Me: Anna, I'll pay triple the amount of the bill. And to stop Tech-chan, just rub his left ear and say 'do not eat sugar' as sweet as possible into his right ear. He won't go near any sugar for a full month.**

* * *

"Ni-san!"

"Hm?" a rose-haired 18-year-old man in a yellow shirt, blue jeans, and a lab coat pondered as he looked behind himself with soft jade eyes, "May-may? Shrimp-puff?"

Maylu and Lan punched him in the face, knocking over the desk he was working on.

"DON'T CALL US THAT!" both barked.

"Ah… but May-may-chan… Shrimp-Puff-chibi…" the 18-year-old whined.

He was cut off by two kicks to the face.

"DON'T CALL US THAT!" both barked.

"Are you okay?" Yai asked as she and Dex helped him up.

The boy laughed.

"Oh. I'm just fine," the boy replied as he finished getting up on his own, "This always happens when I say my pet names for them. Right, you two?"

"DON'T USE THOSE NAMES!!!" both barked.

"Ah. But you know I'll keep on using them until you're both married," the boy said with a wink, "If you two catch my drift."

Both blushed heavily.

"Skye-san," Roll called from her PET, "Don't answer any of their questions involving Mega-kun and I! Please!"

"Huh? But I love to answer questions," the boy replied.

"It's about _that_, Skye-san," Roll said.

"That what?" Skye asked.

"Project Life! Oops…" Roll covered her mouth.

If the mute wasn't on, Megaman would be scolding her lightly.

"Ni-san, what's 'Project Life?'" Maylu asked when she saw him flinch.

"…I'm not allowed to say," Skye replied, "It's top secret. Hushity-hush-hush."

"No dinner for a week," Maylu said, "And no homemade lunches for a month."

Skye looked as if he were about to cry.

"…OKAY! YOU WIN!" Skye caved, quickly starting to kiss Maylu's left shoe, "I'll tell you anything you want! Just please don't stop making lunch!"

"You're suppose to be my guardian and yet you can't cook…" Maylu sighed, "Fine, but start talking or I'll double the punishment."

"Yes'm."

Everyone but Maylu and Lan, who were smirking proudly, had sweatdrops.

_'Skye… I'm ashamed of you…'_ Megaman and Roll thought with a sigh.

"But first I need to get the only other guy who knows about the project! Oh, Yuchi-chi!"

A fist collided with his face, knocking him over the desk once more and on his face. Attached to the first was a man in his thirties with brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, an orange shirt with blue on the ends, and blue jeans with his left eye twitching.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" the man barked.

"Hey dad," Lan said.

"Hm? Lan? Why are you and your friends here?" the man asked.

"Rolly blabbed about the name of Project Life," Skye replied, "And…"

He suddenly began to shake Lan's father.

"…I DON'T WANNA LOSE LUNCH AND DINNER FOR TWO MONTHS!!!" Skye cried.

"You really need to learn how to…"

"I know, Yuchiro-san," Skye sighed.

"At least he didn't say…"

"But I don't really have time to nowadays, Yuchi-chi, May-may, Shrimp!" Skye added cheerfully.

Skye was kicked and punched by all three.

* * *

"So what is this 'Project Life,' dad?" Lan asked, watching Gutsman keep Megaman, who was trying to run away from the SciLab Network, a foot above the ground with one hand so Megaman couldn't run away.

"How long is he going to do this?" a tall, gentleman-like NetNavi asked.

"Until he's five miles away from the area close to the ocean, Glyde," Roll giggled, "He's like a little kid not wanting to take a bath."

"LET ME GO! I DON'T WANNA GO!!" Megaman pleaded.

"Knave, cease this foolishness," Caliburn sighed, "You didn't do this when we went to Faraway Avalon to fight that illusion."

"Caliburn…" Megaman sighed.

"Nor did you when we went to get the Water Blue World Ring from those pirates," Shahra added.

"It was either be a chicken and die from a little flame," Megaman replied, "Or go and die in the water. I chose the one that seemed more macho. NOW LET ME GO!!!"

"No, guts-guts," Gutsman replied, "Gutsman no let go of chibi."

"I'M NO CHIBI!" Megaman barked, "You're almost as annoying as that idiotic, moronic, emo foster big brother of Roll's."

"Roll has a big brother?" Maylu asked.

"I didn't make one," Skye replied.

"Me neither," Yuchiro added.

"Mega-kun…" Roll sighed.

"Okay… ignoring Roll having a brother for now," Lan said, "Can you please tell us what Project Life is?"

"Project Life is only known to Skye and I," Yuchiro explained, "About three years ago, a short figure in a black cloak that hid all of his body from us came up to us, asking the two of us in secret to work together on a project."

"Project Life?" Maylu asked.

"Indeed," Skye replied, "The figure gave us two bones with one having a stone bracelet on it. I was about to say the bone was female when the figure said 'call the one with a bracelet a female's bone, and I'll make it so you can't have children or use number one.' Naturally, I hid behind Yuchi-chi."

Skye was knocked out by a stapler to the head.

"Don't call me that…" Yuchiro mumbled as he put the stapler down and cleared his throat, "Anyway… Those bones, once scanned to obtain their DNA Data, were taken by the figure. He thanked us for doing this project and left."

"That's good," Roll nodded before turning to Gutsman, "Now let him go, Gutsman."

"Uh-uh."

Megaman stopped running and took out a sketchpad. He quickly drew something.

"Tell me the first two things that come to your mind when you see this," Megaman said.

"Okay, guts-guts," Gutsman replied, "It's cute and are they a mutated fox and a blue short rat?"

"Three…" Caliwave began, floating beside Caliburn, Genie, and Shahra.

"…Two…" Shahra added.

"…One…" Genie included.

"…Zero," all three said in unison before Roll and Megaman tackled Gutsman into a fight cloud.

Everyone sweatdropped while Dex whimpered as Gutsman was clobbered by the two smaller Navis.

"I'm NOT a RAT/MUTATED FOX!" everyone heard both shouted before they kicked Gutsman five miles away, "I'm a HEDGEHOG/HEDGEFOX!"

-Gutsman: Logging Out-

"Okay… no one say 'rat' or 'mutated fox' near them, okay?" Yuchiro asked.

"Agreed."

"Now then… We both managed to come up with a design for each of the DNA Data," Yuchiro continued, "I made the design for the male DNA Data while Skye took the female DNA Data. We both worked together on both of them, designing the best programs for the bodies. In the end, we made two perfect NetNavis, both capable of things no other NetNavi could ever perform… yet… the programs couldn't activate for some reason and they had no idea about the DNA Data in them. We thought it failed, but…"

It was then he noticed Skye drooling and snoring.

"Skye, wake up, you filthy monkey," Yuchiro said, bonking him with a rolled up newspaper.

Skye shot Yuchiro a dirty glare before yawning and sitting up.

"We done yet?" Skye asked.

"No, Skye," Yuchiro sighed, "I just told them about the programs were blocked."

"Ah. Well then they should know the blocked programs seem to have become unlocked," Skye said with a grin.

"And you would know this… how?" Dr. Hikari asked.

Skye moved over to his computer (It was the only one in all of SciLab that was rose-colored with pictures of him, Maylu, and Lan around it with the background was of a five-year-old Lan and Maylu, asleep together under a tree) and opened up a page. On it showed an outline of Megaman and Roll with the words 'DNA Data, Sonic. BATCH, Roll. BATCH, Chaos Manipulation, Super Sonic. BATCH, Darkspine Sonic. BATCH, Excalibur Sonic. BATCH, Hyper Sonic. BATCH, Ultra Sonic. BATCH, Ring Summoning, Caliburn .EXE, Shahra .EXE, Chip/Light Gaia .EXE, SR. BATCH, HR. BATCH, UR. BATCH, Darkspine Roll. BATCH, Excaliwav Roll. BATCH, Caliwave .EXE, Genie .EXE, Magic Manipulation, Speed; ON-LINE' below them.

"That's a LOT of programs," Lan stated.

"So what are these two? Sonic. BATCH and Roll. BATCH?" Maylu asked.

"That's the Memory Data that appeared with the DNA Data," Yuchiro replied, "In fact…"

He turned to the screen.

"Can you please show us them, please?" Yuchiro asked, "I've been meaning to see them."

"Aw sweet! I'll go make popcorn!" Skye grinned, "Excuse…"

"I believe this is what you were looking for?" a voice asked before a gloved hand with a gold ring with black and red leather sticking out of it on the wrist of the glove offered Skye a large bucket of buttered popcorn while a second one had a few boxes of various candies.

"Why yes, thank you," Skye bowed respectfully before taking the items.

"You're quite welcome," the voice said as a quick smirk appeared on a fur-covered tan muzzle before going to a scowl.

No one paid attention to the voice until Roll and Megaman counted down from three to one. They yelped and jumped back as they turned around.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" everyone demanded.

The figure was actually an anthro-Hedgehog. Black fur coated his body, broken only by the red stripes that decorated the upturned feather-tip styled quills of his head. He had a tuft of snow white fur protruding from his chest. He wore nothing save for a pair of white gloves with gold rings on the ends that had a tuff of red and black leather protruding from the ends and a red pair of shoes with what looked like jets on the soles. His eyes were his most striking feature; a blood red that burned as bright as a wildfire coating an entire continent.

"My name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog," the hedgehog replied.

"Hi, ni-san!" Roll waved.

"Hello, ne-chan," Shadow said.

"…YOU'RE HER OLDER BROTHER?!" everyone gasped.

"But… but… but…" Dex began to faint.

Shadow slapped his face, startling him awake before he was about to faint.

"Roll, how do you know this hedgehog?" Maylu asked.

"I know her because she is my adopted sister," Shadow replied, pulling out very, very, very old brown papers, "These were written over 500 years ago that was an agreement in exchange for me taking Roll Cybernetic Sakurai in as my little sister, I was to be put into G.U.N. for one year. I hated that year. I got paired up with Rouge and Omega and then there was that Solaris incident, which no one seemed to remember. And don't you dare get me started on that commander!"

Yuchiro took the papers carefully and managed to make out the agreement.

"…It's true…" Yuchiro paled as the papers fell out of his hands.

Shadow snapped his fingers and the papers appeared in his hands. He carefully placed them behind his back and everyone was surprised to see them vanish before he pulled his hand back from his back.

"How did you do that?" Yai asked.

Shadow smirked for a few seconds before scowling.

"Pocket Space," Shadow replied, "It's the easiest way to make sure no one can pickpocket from you. Now then, are we going to watch the memory data or not?"

He then warped into an empty chair with a good view of the screen the NetNavis were on. He put his hands together and close to his face while his elbows rested on the table.

"How did you do that?" Lan asked, being the one closest to the hedgehog.

"I am the Ultimate Lifeform," Shadow replied, "I do not age, my wounds take only an hour to heal, I only need to sleep for one full day every month, and I suggest you don't try to get into a fight with me…"

He began to chuckle darkly at that point, making everyone but Megaman and Roll shiver.

"Oh please," Megaman rolled his eyes, "You know I've clobbered you more times that I did those other guys in every single Chili-Dog-eating contest I ever entered."

Shadow's eyes widened slightly at that before chuckling normally.

"Well I'll be…" Shadow smirked as he looked up at Megaman, "You have Faker's DNA Data."

Megaman glared at Shadow.

"You say I'm fake, but your sister doesn't," Megaman replied, "Right, Roll-chan?"

"Hai, Mega-kun," Roll replied, pecking his cheek.

Shadow nearly fell out of his chair.

"You… and HIM… DATING?!" Shadow gasped.

_'Why do I get the feeling I'll be having an 'Overprotective big brother' hounding me later?' _Megaman thought.

"Shadow-san, before you go into an overprotective big brother state," Skye said, "I suggest we watch the Memory Data first, and then you can clobber Mega-chan. Okay?"

"…Mega…chan?" Shadow repeating while staring at Megaman.

In a second, he was on the floor, rolling in laughter and appeared to be crying. Megaman was giving out a wave of killer intent that promised that if he ever got into the real world, Skye would be less of a man after a pair of scissors to the crotch at Skye. Skye just laughed with Shadow, somehow ignoring the killer intent being thrown at him. The two soon stopped their laughter and got back into their seats.

"Begin, please," Skye said.

Megaman and Roll rolled their eyes before floating a little on their back and entering Sleep Mode. Their NaviMarks glowed before the glow created a single screen.

* * *

**Silver: The author isn't here right now. He's hiding with Espio right now. The author wishes to apologize to people who are confused as to why he made a rewrite, but some authors do that. He also added Megaman Star Force for later chapters and Kung Fu Panda to this one for the next chapter and chapters later on. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to find out what time those three currently staying at DAN88's with Tech-chan came from.**


	5. Memory Data: Childhood

**Me and Espio: (sipping coconut drinks) This is the life…**

**Me: Oops… HEY! HOW ARE YOU GUYS HERE?!**

**Me and Espio: (stare at each other, knowing who it was) 'Drake and Josh's' Megan…**

* * *

'The scene was night; the only sounds were of crying and a light rain.

-What is making all that racket?!- A voice demanded.

It zoomed in to see a palace made out of red bricks and gold. The door opened to reveal an old red panda with a cane. His eyes widened.

-Oh my goodness… NOT AGAIN!- the red panda yelped before turning around and bumping into what seemed to be an old turtle with a larger staff made of wood.

-Well what have we here?- the turtle asked, his voice calm and soothing to everyone that listened to it –A child? Shifu, come and bring the child into the temple. I do believe he is in need of a meal and a change of diaper-

The red panda began to sputter as he picked up a basket and closed the gate. The scene shifted to a large room filled with various weapons, urns, vases, paintings, statues, and a gold dragon statue hanging on the ceiling with a jade scroll container in its jaws over a man-made pond. The turtle was sitting down, meditating around candles of various sizes before Shifu entered, now holding a bundle of blankets.

-So how was it changing him?- the turtle asked.

-He hit me in the left eye, Master Oogway- Shifu replied.

-It is perfectly natural, Shifu- the turtle replied.

-He hit me in the eye with his foot, not his urine- Shifu said.

The sounds of cooing were heard. Shifu looked down at the bundle to see the face of a baby anthro-Hedgehog with quills as blue as the sky and eyes the purest of emerald. The baby was cooing and trying to reach out to Shifu's face with tiny hands.'

* * *

**"OH SO CUTE!" Maylu, Yai, and Skye squealed.**

**"I've been alive for 550 years, and I still don't understand women… or people like you, Skye,"** **Shadow sighed.**

* * *

'-This must be an accident, Master- Shifu said –I already have my hands full with training Tigress-

-There are no mistakes- Oogway replied as he walked over and tickled the baby –Coochie-coochie-coo-

The baby giggled before managing to get his tiny hands on one of Oogway's fingers.

-But I do not wish to have another Tai Lung- Shifu said.

-Then do what you did with Tai Lung and mix it with what you are doing to Tigress- Oogway replied as he walked over to a wall filled with scrolls –Create balance-

-B-but…-

Oogway picked one of the scrolls and showed it to Shifu.

-Read this tonight- Oogway spoke –I will take the child for now-

-Yes, master- Shifu said as the baby and scroll were exchanged.

He quickly left. Oogway walked over to the middle of the room and placed the baby down in the middle of a large Yin-Yang pattern in the floor. The white part of it glowed completely while a third of the black side glowed.

-The child is pure, yet not the Dragon Warrior- Oogway said –Hm?-

Suddenly the black and white glow changed to gold.

-It appears you have a powerful future ahead of you… Sonic the Hedgehog- Oogway said as the glow vanished and he picked the infant up –Come. I believe you wish to rest now-

The screen then changed to a beautiful blond fox, gently rocking on a rocking chair on a porch behind a forest and in front of a beautiful lake. She looked down at the bundle of blankets she had to see an infant hedgehog-fox fusion. The baby girl had pure jade eyes and blond fur and quills. She smiled with her soft ivory muzzle and reached up to the fox.

-That's my cute little daughter- the fox cooed as she let the baby hold her pinky –That's my little Roll-chan-

She looked over at a picture on the table beside her with jade eyes. On it was a picture of her, very pregnant, with a red hedgehog with ivory fur on his belly and muzzle and blue eyes.

-Yoshiro… if only you could hold our child…-'

* * *

**Everyone, even Shadow, gave a small tear at that.**

* * *

'The scene shifted to the temple in the day. It showed Sonic, now a bit older, probably around six. He crept slowly to a training dummy that resembled a panda that got whacked on the head by a Bo staff twenty times. A twelve-year-old anthro-tiger in a red Chinese sleeveless shirt with gold flower designs on it and silk black fighting pants and slipper-like shoes watched him. He gave a tiny growl before giving the dummy a swift punch-kick-punch combo. The dummy hit the wall and bounced off landing in the exact spot it was launched from. He turned to smile at the tiger.

-How was that, Onee-chan?- Sonic asked.

-That was good, Sonic- the tiger replied with a small smile –But you must learn how to speak full Chinese. You keep calling me 'Big sister' in Japanese-

"But I like calling you 'Onee-chan,' Tigress- Sonic whined.

-Oh, that is it!-

She swiped at Sonic, but noticed he was gone.

-Over here!- a voice called.

Tigress looked at the other side of the large hallway filled with obstacles, swinging logs with spikes on one side, spiked swinging hoops, swinging spiked logs that spun around to try and whack opponents with the tiny logs on their sides, and a part of it covered in holes that shot out fire to see Sonic waving cutely.'

* * *

"**How'd he do that?" Dex asked.**

**"He was born with the ability to move faster than the speed of sound,"** **Shadow replied.**

* * *

'The scene shifted to show a six-year-old Roll, crying.

-Kaa-san… Why did you have to go?- Roll whispered, hugging a photo of her mother.

-Dear child, why are you crying?- a voice asked.

Roll stopped crying a little as she looked up to see a tall old man in a alb coat. His head kinda reminded her of an egg.

-Who are you?- Roll asked.

-My name is Professor Ovi Kintobor- the man replied –I can tell you have lost someone close to you to death recently-

Roll nodded. Ovi smiled softly as he kneeled down.

-Child, may I know your name?

-It's Roll. Roll Cyber Sakurai, Mr. Kintobor-

-You may call me 'Uncle' if you like-

-Really?-

-Yes- Ovi replied as he picked the child up –Come with me, Roll. You can stay with me and, in return, help me out around the lab. Right now, I'm working on a way to capture all of this world's evil-

-Really?- Roll asked.

-Yes- Ovi replied.'

* * *

**"Her mother… died?" Maylu asked, starting to cry.**

**Lan, being the closest one to her, quickly hugged her, rubbing her back gently. Dex silently fumed at this as Skye sighed and smiled at his little sister and the one comforting her, thinking of wedding bells. Shadow remained silent until he spoke.**

**"That Ovi… Professor Gerald…"** **Shadow whispered.**

* * *

'The scene shifted to a ten-year-old Sonic facing off a sixteen-year-old Tigress, a snake with lotus on the sides of her head, a monkey in red silk pants and a bo staff, a crane with a Chinese straw hat, and a praying mantis on the other side of him. The mantis was standing directly across from him. The mantis easily pushed a piece halfway across the board. Sonic moved his piece up three and left two.

-Checkmate, Mantis-

-WHAT?!- The mantis gasped.

-Seems Sonic's beaten all of us now- The snake said.

-About time he clobbered Mantis- The crane chuckled –He was getting too big of an ego-

-What do you mean? He already had the world's biggest ego I've ever seen!- the monkey stated.

The crane, snake, monkey, and Sonic laughed.

-Monkey, shut up- Mantis glared at the monkey before glaring at the crane –Don't make me turn you into a feather pillow, Crane-

-He'll just step on you like he did the first time- the snake said.

-Hey! That was a fluke, Viper!- Mantis argued.

-As I recall, Crane screamed 'BUG!!!' and then whacked you with that broom thing he had- Sonic giggled.

Everyone but Mantis and Tigress laughed.

-What are all of you doing?!- a voice demanded.

They turned to see Shifu, glaring at them.

-Sonic just clobbered Mantis in chess- Crane replied.

-He did now?- Shifu asked.

He walked over and reset the game.

-Then I shall play you this time, Sonic-

-Really?!- Sonic gasped, a huge smile on his face.

-Yes- Shifu replied –Let us play-

In five minutes, Sonic and Shifu both had four pieces left; King, Queen, Rook, and Rook. Shifu moved his queen to the left till it was in front of his king to protect it.

-Checkmate- Sonic said, moving his queen to take Shifu's king.

Shifu's jaw fell, along with the other five in the room. If Shifu's King went up, a Rook would get it. If it stayed, Rook. The Queen would get it in the end if one of his Rooks took out the one that was aimed right at his King currently.'

* * *

**"Now you see why I don't play Checkers or Chess with him,"** **Shadow said, "He's just too damn smart for me to outthink in strategy games."**

**Skye bonked him on the head.**

**"Children are present," Skye said.**

**"…So? Tails never minded my cursing," Shadow said with a shrug, "Since that idiot Knuckles had a mouth that even a sailor would be afraid of when he got to a certain anger point."**'-Roll, are all of them here?- Ovi asked as he walked over to a strange device with six strange fine-cut, multi-colored emeralds in it.  
-No, Uncle- Roll replied –I could only find six of them-

* * *

Suddenly, a tiny beeping sound was heard. The two looked at a nearby computer.

-It's the last emerald- Ovi gasped –Somewhere in China… near a valley-

He looked down at Roll.

-Do you think you can get it?- Ovi asked.

Roll nodded.

-I'm the fastest girl you've ever seen- Roll replied –Remember, Uncle?-

-Quite right, Roll- Ovi smiled, patting her head –I'm so proud of how you've grown over the last four years-

Roll nodded.'

* * *

**"He reminds me of my father, Professor Gerald Robotnik," Shadow softly smiled behind his hands.**

**"He's really kind and caring," Maylu added.**

* * *

'It now showed Sonic with Oogway in the large hallway.

-Sonic, when you first came to the temple, I placed you here- Oogway said, motioning to the Yin-Yang Symbol on the floor –At first, it showed you had so much light within you, yet part of it was darkness. Then, the entire symbol glowed pure gold. Do you know what that gold light means?-

-Uh-uh-

-That light means that you are chosen to wield a power that is possibly even greater than the Dragon Warrior-

-The Dragon Warrior?! Grandfather, is this true?!-

-Yes- Oogway replied as the two walked over to the pond.

Sonic took a nervous step away from it.

-Ah. You are still afraid from that incident when you were three?- Oogway asked.

-Uh-huh-

Oogway smiled softly before making movements that made him see like he was only 25, the sakura petals on the pond suddenly following the tip of Oogway's staff. They followed until they began to spin around and struck the left eye of the dragon statue. Something blue fell out of it. Oogway held out the forked end of it out, catching the item.'

* * *

**"Whoa…" everyone, even Shadow, awed.**

* * *

'-Sonic, this is your legacy- Oogway said as he handed the item to Sonic.

Sonic looked down at the item in his hands; it was an emerald. Fine-cut and, surprisingly, as blue as his quills.

-What is this, Grandfather?-

-That, Sonic, is a Chaos Emerald- Oogway explained –Alone, it can fuel anything with unlimited energy. But, with its six siblings, they can unite to create a miracle… or a disaster-

Sonic gulped as he looked down at his gift.

-Sonic, what I am about to show you is what I will teach you from now on- Oogway continued –Watch carefully. CHAOS TORRENT!-

He made a quick movement that made the bases of his hands connected and aim outside. Red energy crackled in them before firing a beam of red energy. The two stared in the direction it went until they heard a boom and a cat meow in pain.

-That cat's still alive after all these years?- Oogway pondered.'

* * *

**"Please tell me you CAN'T do that," Skye said.**

**"What part of 'Master of Chaos Manipulation' do you not understand?" Shadow asked, making everyone cower on the other side of the room, "Don't worry. I don't injure friends of my little sister and her… ahem… boyfriend, even though I am his friend and I hate him."**

* * *

**Blaze: (walks in, covered in soot)**

**Tails: What happened?**

**Blaze: I… hate… turtles… (passes out)**


	6. Memory Data: Uniting the Seven Chaos

**Me: How much longer is it until the new Ice Age movie comes out?**

**Espio: July first.**

**Me: Boo… I want it out now…**

* * *

'It changed to outside the valley at night. A figure in black, ninja-like clothes ran towards the temple at supersonic speed. It changed to Sonic, asleep, clutching his Chaos Emerald close.

-Zzz… yes… I'll have the miso soup… Zzz… yes I am blue… no, this is my natural quill color…-

* * *

**Everyone sweatdropped as Megaman was saying the same things in his sleep as Sonic was.**

* * *

-Roll opened the door to the living quarters and looked around before sneaking in. She made it to where she heard Sonic's sleep talk when a gong rang. She hid as Sonic, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis came out of their rooms.

-Good morning, Master- five voices said.

-Ohayo Gozaimasu, Sensei- Sonic yawned.

-If I have said it once, I have said it a thousand times…- Shifu sighed, rubbing his head –CALL ME MASTER, YOU IDIOT!-

Roll flinched when she heard Sonic yelped from the sound of bonking from Shifu's cane on his head.

* * *

**"That has got to hurt…" Lan winched.**

**"DON'T HIT ME, SENSEI!" Megaman screamed in his sleep.**

* * *

'Sonic grumbled as he walked off, no one noticing Roll following him. Sonic walked until he got to a clearing where Oogway was.

-Good morning, Sonic- Oogway smiled –Who is that with you?-

Sonic looked around.

-I don't see anyone, Grandfather- Sonic replied.

Oogway walked over to a bush and pulled out Roll.

-H-hello…- Roll whimpered.

-Sit-

-Yes, sir- Roll sat down.

-Just call me 'Grandfather,' little one- Oogway said –So why are you here?-

-…I…I came for the last of the seven Chaos Emeralds- Roll replied –My uncle and I are trying to bring peace to this world by using the Chaos Emeralds to try and make something that will cure anyone's ailments-

Oogway gently smiled at the Hedgefox.

-Little one, not all of life's ailments will be completely gone- Oogway said –When it is our time, we shall still die, and there will be sadness from those that cared deeply for we who have departed. Yet, there's the magic in it. We come back, but not in the same form. Sometimes, we come back as something obvious, like metal. Other times, we become the wind itself, guiding the ones we love and their loved ones and even their descendants towards happiness-'

* * *

**"Now that's deep," Yuchiro stated.**

**"What did you expect?" Skye asked, "HE'S AN OLD TURTLE!!!"**

* * *

'Oogway began to stare into Roll's eyes.

-Your mother… her name was Yeying, was it not?-

Roll gasped.

-How did you know?!-

-Your mother was once my student, as was your father, Yoshiro- Oogway replied –Yeying sent me a letter ten years ago when you were born-

He took it out slowly from his robes. It had turned brown over the years, yet he handed it to Roll, who took it gently. She scanned it slowly before handing it back to Oogway, where he then gently placed it back into his robes.

-Now then, you may take the emerald- Oogway said –But…-

He gave a playful smile as Roll's features brightened as Sonic's darkened.

-You will need to take Sonic and be escorted by his older sister-

The two flipped expressions.

-You mean I get to go out-out?!- Sonic gasped.

-Yes, Sonic-

-YAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!- Sonic cheered.'

* * *

**"He's so hyper…" Glyde stated.**

* * *

'The scene changed into Roll leading an annoyed Tigress, and five happy-go-luck males and a snake. I.E.: Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, and Sonic

-I understand why I have to bring you along, Tigress- Roll said –But why…-

She pointed at Monkey, Crane, Viper, Mantis, and Sonic playing 'I spy' with Crane winning.

-…Them?-

-That emerald is Sonic's 'treasure,' at least that's what he told me- Tigress replied –Oogway gave it to him and said he was destined to be someone that have a chance to be even stronger than the Dragon Warrior, like that will ever happen-

-How come?- Roll asked.

-There hasn't been a Dragon Warrior in over a millennia- Tigress replied –Are we there yet?-

-Almost- Roll replied before turning left, going off the trail –It's this way-

The group followed her until they got to a clearing far from anyone.

-Well? Where's this 'lab' thing?- Mantis asked.

-Patience, oh small buggy- Roll replied.

-That's impossible. He has a _short_ fuse- Sonic said.

Roll giggled at that, causing Sonic to blush and look away from her face.

-Ooh… I think someone's in love with someone else…- Viper whispered to Crane.

Crane nodded.

-You don't think that we'd let people _see_ the lab, didn't you?- Roll asked with a playful smile –Open up! Code: Eggman!-'

* * *

**"That definitely spells foreshadowing," Shadow sweatdropped.**

**"What do you mean?" Yuchiro asked.**

**"Oh nothing."**

* * *

'The floor ahead of them opened up to reveal a set of stairs.

-Follow me, please- Roll said before taking Sonic's hand –Come on-

Sonic blushed again as the seven walked down the stairs.

* * *

**Everyone held Shadow back from the screen, as he shouted profanity and ways of killing Megaman.**

**"When this is over, I'm soaping his mouth," Skye said, "I don't care if he is an immortal, I'm going to put him across on my lap and give him fifty spanks!"**

* * *

'The scene changed to the seven entering the lab, where Ovi was busy typing something on a computer.

-Uncle- Roll smiled –We have guests and the last Chaos Emerald-

-Really now?- Ovi asked as he sat up and turned –Ah, a South China Tiger, a Green Tree Viper, a Golden Langur, a Red-Crowned Crane, a Chinese Mantis, and a Western-European Pygmy Hedgehog. Please, do come in. Now where is the last emerald, Roll?-

-I have it- Sonic replied –And my name's 'Sonic,' Mr. Ovi, not 'Western-European Pygmy'-'

* * *

**"One comment and I'll shoot you," Megaman threatened in his sleep, "Just ask Gutsman."**

**"He's scary…" Gutsman whimpered, hiding behind Glyde.**

* * *

'The scene changed to Roll and Ovi installing the last emerald. Ovi went to a fridge nearby and took out a plate of hot dogs with chili on them, various foods, and a hard-boiled egg.'

* * *

**"Chili-Dogs…" Shadow growled.**

**"Something wrong?" Lan asked.**

**"I swear, those things made me lose more money than Rouge did when we botched a mission," Shadow growled, "Ah, memories…"**

* * *

'-What are these?- Sonic asked.

-Chili-Dogs- Roll replied, licking her lips.

-You put chili on DOGS?!- Sonic gasped.

-I mean hot dogs, Sonikku- Roll replied.

Sonic blushed.

-Hot dogs? What are those?- Sonic asked.

-Just eat one- Roll said, handing him one.

Sonic stared at it for a few seconds before shrugging and taking a bite. He chewed it for a few seconds before his eyes lit up and he ate it messily… as did Roll.'

* * *

**Everyone heard Megaman and Roll's stomachs growl as they drooled a little in their sleep.**

**"They must really love that stuff," Lan said.**

**"Faker would rather eat Chili-Dogs than run away from Amy Rose," Shadow said, "You'll find out later."**

* * *

'Ovi bit into his boiled egg and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

-Yuck. Rotten- Ovi stated as the others finished their meals –Shall we get started, Roll?-

-Of course, Uncle- Roll replied.

She walked over to a consol as Ovi walked over to another one. The machine began to hum to life until it began to spark. Ovi tripped on a cable and the hard-boiled egg in his hand and his hand landed on the machine, causing the egg to become squished.

-Uncle!- Roll gasped as Ovi fell to the ground, out cold from being electrocuted by the energy coming from the device.

Suddenly, all the electronics began to spark and give small explosions. The older animals tried to get the younger ones out when the entrance collapsed.

-Oh no…- Viper gasped –We can't get out!-

Sonic and Roll looked at the machine then at each other and nodded. They struggled and managed to get out of Monkey's arms.

-Wait! Sonic! Roll!- Monkey shouted as the two ran to the machine.

-I hope the lessons Grandfather taught me will work- Sonic said as he closed his eyes –Roll-chan, did anyone teach you about Chaos Energy and how to work with it?-

-My mom had that red one- Roll replied as she pointed at one before her eyes closed –She even taught me how to make it shine-

-Try using that trick in reverse- Sonic replied.

The Chaos Emeralds began to glow brighter before the glass case shattered. The emeralds began to float as did Sonic and Roll. The emerald began to spin around the two and gained speed with each revolution. The five watching this had dropped jaws as the emeralds turned into pure gold energy. Sonic and Roll opened their eyes to reveal they had turned pure ruby-red. Sonic's quills went up into the air as his quills and roll's mix of quills and fur became pure gold. The peach and ivory fur on them turned golden-yellow as a gold, fire-like aura erupted from them. The machines began to give out bigger explosions while Sonic and Roll flew towards the blockade.

-Is this the miracle?- Tigress pondered.

The two turned into twin bolts of lightning that easily destroyed everything in their path. The five jumped out of the way as the two created an exit to the outside world. The five got out as the last explosion took out the entire place. Sonic and Roll panted as their fur and quills turned back to normal. They groaned as they fell. Crane caught them in mid-air.'

* * *

**"What the heck!?" Dex gasped "How did they do that?!"**

**"What those two did can only be used by those who can control the Chaos Energy within them," Shadow replied, "They used the Chaos Emeralds together to create the miracle they are said to call forth. They transformed into their super forms; Super Sonic and Super Roll."**

**"That sounds stupid," Dex said.**

**"What was that?" Shadow growled, pulling out a high-tech laser rifle.**

**"EEP! Nothing at all, sir!" Dex yelped, hiding behind his chair.**

* * *

**Megaman/Sonic: So that's what SR .BATCH meant.**

**Roll: I wonder what the other two are.**

**Lan: Without the author, who knows.**

**Skye and Yuki: Is he in here?**

**Lan: No.**

**Yuki and Skye: (stomp out)**

**Lan: (turns to under a desk) They're gone.**

**Me and Espio: (come out and run off) Thank you.**


	7. Memory Data: Tails

* * *

'The scene shifted to a flashback-version of the temple's hallway filled with weapons, armor, scrolls, the pond, and the statue with the scroll.

-This is certainly news- Oogway said –When the Chaos Emeralds get together, there is a slight chance they will scatter around the world. Sonic, Roll, I want you to find them and bring them here. Those emeralds are dangerous to those who cannot wield them-

The scene glowed before being replaced by a forest.

-Thanks!- two voices rang as the sound of wheels turning and feet galloping were heard.

The scene moved to see Sonic and Roll, now both two years older, walking through the forest.

-So how goes that Emerald Radar?- Sonic asked.

-If you must know… it stinks like wet dog- Roll replied.

-HELP!- a voice screamed.

A yellow blur flew by them, followed by five teenaged wolves.

-Was that just a pack of teenage wolves chasing twin-tailed flying fox?- Sonic asked.

-I think so- Roll replied –But how can a fox have two tails?-

-Maybe the same way… that happened- Sonic replied, his ears lowering as Roll's features became saddened.

He held her hands.

-Hey. Don't worry. You have me with you now, roll-chan- Sonic comforted –I promise you that I won't die until you've lived a great life-

-Thanks, Sonikku- Roll smiled, causing Sonic to once more blush and sweat.

The two ran off after them, easily passing the wolf pack. Now that they were at the same speed as the yellow blur, it turned out to be a golden-yellow-furred, twin-tailed Kitsune. He had a white belly and chest, white at the tips of his tails, shoes that made Sonic remember his shoes, a white muzzle, and bright blue eyes filled with fear. He was also around eight-years-old.

-Excuse me, little guy?- Sonic asked.

-AH!- the fox yelped, stopping his tails.

-Whoa there! You almost fell!- Roll said as the two caught him.

The fox began to spin his tails once more.

-How are you able to keep up with me?- Tails asked –And are you a fox or a hedgehog?-

-Both. My mom was a hedgehog while my dad was a hedgehog- Roll replied- Name's Roll Cyber Sakurai the Hedgefox-

-I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!- Sonic beamed –So what's your name, little guy?-

-My name? No one really asked me that before- the fox replied –It's kind-a embarrassing. It's Miles, Miles Prower-'

* * *

**"Sounds like 'Miles Per Hour,'" Dex stated as he and Skye chuckled.**

* * *

'-Now that's somewhat cool- Sonic grinned –But do you mind if we call you 'Tails?' Cause you have two o' them?-

The fox's eyes widened.

-Yes!- the fox replied –I hate my name!-

-Okay. Tails it is- Roll giggled –So why are we running?-

-Those wolves always chase me because I can fly and I have two tails- Tails replied –And now they're after me because they want the part to a plane I'm working on-

He pulled out a yellow Chaos Emerald from his fur.

-That's a Chaos Emerald!- Sonic gasped.

-A what?-

-Nevermind, Tails-chan- Roll replied –Just come with us-

They held Tails' hands and took off in a sonic boom. The wolves stopped chasing after that with slack jaws. The scene changed to a meadow with the three in it, lying on the grass.

-So this Chaos Emerald is just one of seven?- Tails asked –And each one has unlimited energy?-

-Yeah- Sonic replied.

-So what was that invention you were making that runs on that?- Roll asked, sadness apparent in her voice and body.

-A plane- Tails replied.

-A plane? What's a plane?- Sonic asked.

-A plane is a type of transportation people use to travel through the air- Roll replied.

-You mean a giant Crane?- Sonic asked, a though bubble appeared over his head, showing a large group of people on the back of a giant Crane.

-Not exactly- Roll sweatdropped, yet still sad.

-Roll-chan, are you still sad?- Sonic asked.

Roll nodded.

-Hey, Tails?-

-Yeah, Sonic?-

-Do you know the name of the guard dog that bit his lady?-

-No, Sonic, I don't- Tails replied –Was it a Doberman Pincher?-

-No. Doberman Bitter (Bit Her)-

Tails fell over laughing as Roll began to giggle.

-I once heard of a dog catching a fever- Sonic said.

-Better get some mustard- Tails said.

-Why?- Sonic asked.

-I heard that mustard goes good with a hot dog- Tails said the punch line.

Sonic laughed as Roll began to giggle even more.

-Well, the student has surpassed the master- Sonic said.

-What master? All I see is another student- Tails zinged.

Roll fell over, crying in laughter.

-Why did we do that?- Tails asked.

-The only way to make her get out of her depression is to make her laugh- Sonic replied –It takes just three jokes to do it-

-So why was she sad?-

-That's not in my jurisdiction to tell you- Sonic replied.

-So I have to ask Roll about it?- Tails asked.

-Yep- Sonic replied –But later, little buddy. Now tell me what this 'plane' thing is! I'm just excited that it can fly people around!-'

* * *

**"Sonic sure seems to have a bubbly personality," Skye said.**

**"At least he doesn't use embarrassing nicknames for some people…" Lan, Maylu, and Yuchiro mumbled.**

**"What was that, May-May, Shrimp-Chan, Yuchi-chi?" Skye asked.**

**"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" three voices barked before Skye was kicked in the groin, stomach, and face.**

* * *

'-Presenting…- Tails began as he stood in front of the audience of Sonic and Roll while he pulled a cloak off something.

Under it was a blue bi-plane with Sonic's head, completely blue, Roll's head, completely yellow, and Tails' namesakes on the side of the propeller, the wings, and the tail.

-…The Tornado!- Tails grinned.

Sonic frowned.

-So a plane is a metal-thingy?- Sonic asked.

-Machine- Roll said.

-Yeah, that-

-Yes. Did you think it was living?- Tails asked –Don't answer that question-

Sonic closed his mouth as Sonic pulled out a map.

-I've heard of a flying island that I've always wanted to go to- Tails said –It's said to be about five miles away and one mile into the air-'

* * *

**"That's just preposterous," Skye stated.**

**"Actually…"**

**"I know, I know, you've seen it," Skye sighed.**

* * *


	8. Memory Data: Sonic 3, Sonic CD, and SA

* * *

'The plane, with Sonic riding on the top wings and Roll and Tails in the seats, flew through a large cloud until they entered a clearing in the center of the cloud.

-Whoa…- Sonic and Roll awed.

-Sugoi…- Tailed awed.

Ahead of them, was indeed a floating island. The one river on it appeared to be dropping its water into the cloud, creating it.

-There it is! Angel Island!- Tails cheered.'

* * *

**Skye began to pay Shadow, mumbling about not betting against an immortal.**

* * *

'The scene changed to the three landing.

-Now be careful. I heard that there are…- Tails began before Sonic fell into a hole -…traps here…-

Roll and Tails ran over to see Sonic jump out easily.

-I've been learning Kung Fu, so no prob- Sonic grinned.

The scene changed to midday as the trio walked to a beautiful lake with a waterfall. Sonic freaked and scurried up a tree when he saw it.

-Sonic… why are you up there?- Tails asked.

-Me no likey wet!- Sonic shouted.

-He's afraid of big areas of water where you have to swim in them- Roll whispered.

-Hey!- a voice shouted –Who the **Skye, Shadow, and Yuchiro covered the children's ears before uncovering them **are you three?!-

Everyone looked at the top of the waterfall to see someone red. The figure jumped down and glided down by himself. The figure was a red echidna around 14 with two spikes poking out of each glove, a tan muzzle, a white crescent-shaped mark on his torso, green and yellow shoes that resembled Legos, and violet eyes. Roll uncovered Tails' ears as Sonic uncovered her ears.

-Who are you?- Sonic asked –A puppy dog?-

-I'M AN ECHIDNA, YOU LITTLE BLUE RAT!!!- the echidna barked.

-I'M NO RAT! I'M A HEDGEHOG!!!!- Sonic shouted back –So who are you?-

-My name is Knuckles the Echidna, the Master Emerald Guardian- the echidna replied –Leave Angel Island or else-

-Or else what?- Sonic instigated.'

* * *

**"Three… Two… One…" Shadow counted down.**

* * *

'Knuckles shot out at Sonic. Sonic jumped over him and tried to strike him in a nerve point on Knuckles' neck. Knuckles dodged it easily and got him in the gut, sending him into the lake.

-Oh no!- Roll gasped.

-Sonic!- Tails gasped.

-Help! ACK! COUGH! I CAN'T SWIM!!!- Sonic screamed before he went completely under.

In the water, Sonic tried to run, but kept falling. He felt his lungs were about to burst. He opened his mouth by accident and began to drown. The last thing he saw was someone entering the water. The screen changed to Sonic coughing out water.

-Are you okay, Sonikku?- Roll asked as Knuckles and Tails were looking away, blushing.

-Are you an angel?-

Roll blushed heavily.'

* * *

**Shadow tried to get to Megaman again.**

* * *

'-Say it- Roll said, slapping Knuckles' shoulder.

-Fine. I'm… sorry- Knuckles sighed.

-Eh. No prob- Sonic replied –Sides, you were the one who rescued me, right?-

-Actually… It was all Onee-chan- Tails replied, still blushing.

Sonic looked at Roll, who was blushing with a hand behind her head, rubbing it.

-You weren't breathing, so I did CPR on you- Roll said.'

* * *

**Shadow's left eye twitched as his left hand had a gun in it, being loaded.**

**"Shadow, put the gun away," Skye said.**

**Shadow grumbled as he put the gun away.**

* * *

'The scene shifted to the four walking to a large fine-cut emerald on a broken shrine.

-That's one big Chaos Emerald…- Sonic awed.

-That's the Master Emerald- Knuckles explained –This is the controller for the seven Chaos Emeralds and the seven Super Emeralds-

-What's a Super Emerald?- Sonic asked.

-Have you ever used all seven Chaos Emeralds?- Knuckles asked.

-Yes- Sonic and Roll replied.

-Well multiply that feeling of power from using all seven and multiply it a thousand-fold- Knuckles said.

* * *

**Everyone's jaws, except for Shadow's, dropped.**

'Suddenly, Knuckles tensed.

-What's up?- Sonic asked.

-There's something headed this way… something powerful…- Knuckles said.

Suddenly, a blue blur rammed into Sonic before going away.

-Ow… what was that?- Sonic groaned.

The blur appeared again, this time a tall, metallic version of Sonic.

-A metal man?- Sonic pondered –Like that guy from that Manhwa 'Dorothy of Oz'-

The group suddenly heard laughter and some sort of theme song playing. A flying vehicle floated beside the robotic Sonic.

-Well-well- a voice said –If it isn't Sonic and Roll-

A figure was riding in the machine. It was a fat man, resembling an egg. He had orange hair and a fat mustache on his face. A fat nose, and tiny blue glasses on his eyes. Roll gasped.

-U-Uncle Ivo?!- Roll stammered.

-Sorry, but he's long gone- the man laughed –I am him, yet not him, thanks to that machine. You may call me Doctor Ivo Robotnik, the world's greatest scientist! Now then, hand over the Master Emerald or else!-

-Or else what?- Knuckles growled.

-Or else I'll introduce you to my greatest creation; Mecha Sonic- Eggman replied.

-Objective: Obtain Master Emerald's power. Terminate any and all who interfere- the robot said before his left arm changed into a machine gun.

-Uncle!- Roll gasped -Why?!-

Robotnik smirked darkly.

-Eliminate them all, Mecha Sonic- Robotnik ordered –And I told you that Ivo no longer exists-

-Affirmative- Mecha Sonic responded, its optic sensor completely red now.

Its gun clicked before firing a volley of bullets.

-INCOMING!- Sonic shouted.

Sonic grabbed Roll and Tails' arms before running off as Knuckles jumped over the gunshots and glided at Mecha Sonic. Sonic stopped half a mile away.

-Roll-chan? What's wrong?- Sonic asked as he shook her –Snap out of it, please-

-Uncle…why…- Roll kept whispering.

-She's acting like a malfunctioning machine…- Tails sighed –So that man was her uncle once?-

-I think… Wait a second… Ovi Kintobor… Ivo Robotnik… AH! I'M AN IDIOT!- Sonic shouted –Last chance, Roll-chan, then I'm going to have to resort to that-

-Uncle… why…- Roll whispered again.

-Sorry about this, Roll-chan…- Sonic apologized before reeling his hand back.'

* * *

**Everyone flinched as Sonic slapped Roll across the face.**'-ITE!- Roll yelped.

* * *

-Roll, I'm sorry- Sonic said, a tear falling off his face –But you wouldn't snap out of it. That guy may have been your Uncle Ivo once, but… but I think that the energy caused by the machine when it was… what did you call it again?-

-Malfunctioning?-

-Yeah, that- Sonic said –Plus, didn't your uncle have a rotten egg in the hand that squished onto the machine?-

-You mean…- Roll began.

-I say it was the egg and the malfusion…-

-Malfunction- Tails corrected.

-…that caused your uncle to change into… well…- Sonic looked away.

-Well what?- Roll and Tails asked.

-Eggman- Sonic said.

The two had 'O.O' for faces before falling over laughing.

-Say, where's Knuckles?- Tails asked.

Everyone became quiet.

-Aw shoot- Sonic remembered –We left him with Eggman and Mecha me!-

Sonic grabbed Tails and the trio went off to the shrine. The scene showed Knuckles, beaten up and bleeding, as Mecha Sonic stood before the Master Emerald.

-Do it- Robotnik ordered.

Mecha Sonic nodded. It reached for the M.E. when Sonic and Roll rammed into it.

-No way you're getting your hands on this jewel, Mecha Me- Sonic said –Yo, Eggman! Why don't you try something more original?-

Robotnik fumed.

-What did you just call me?!- Robotnik demanded.

-Eggman- Roll replied –As of now, you're Eggman-

-MECHA SONIC, ELIMINATE THESE TWO WEAKLINGS!-

Mecha Sonic flew backwards as Sonic and Roll chased him. Sonic tried to get him with a few flip kicks when the machine began to warp away from his attacks.

-I hope this works…- Roll whispered as she brought her hand to her lips.

She kissed her index and pointer finger, making an energy heart appear before her. She grabbed the heart.

-Roll Blast!- Roll shouted as she swung her arm, releasing a flurry of energy hearts.

Mecha Sonic wasn't expecting to warp in front of the Roll Blast as he dodged Sonic's latest snake-style strike. There was a small explosion from when the attack collided. Mecha Sonic shot into the air and fell near the M.E. Sonic and Roll ran up as Tails finished tending to Knuckles.

-Oh no!- Roll gasped.

Mecha Sonic turned and held a hand out to the M.E. The emerald glowed before turning grey for a few second before changing back to its normal color with a green energy sphere floating above it. It split into four sphere of energy before entering Mecha Sonic. He began to glow and float.

-RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Mecha Sonic roared as he released a shockwave of power as his entire body glowed.'

* * *

**The room began to shake.**

**"Who turned the volume up?" Skye asked.**

**"No one," Shadow replied, the only one that was sitting in his chair easily, "That's just his power level being shown. Even in a memory data, that machine is indeed powerful."**'The shockwave and light died down to reveal Mecha Sonic was now pure gold and floating.

* * *

-I'LL CRUSH YOU!- Mecha Sonic stated.

Eggman began to laugh evilly.

-Yes, Super Mecha Sonic! Eliminate them! Kick them to the outer limits of space! Huh?- Eggman was kicked by Super Mecha Sonic –WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-

-As if I would listen to a weak mortal like you- Super Mecha Sonic said –Now to… huh? Where'd they go?-

The scene shifted to Knuckles leading the group, being held up by Sonic and Tails, as they entered a large chamber.

-Are those the Chaos Emeralds?- Sonic asked as he saw seven pillars with seven Chaos Emeralds equal in size to the M.E.

-No…- Knuckles replied –Sonic… Roll… You said you two used all seven Chaos Emeralds once, right?-

Both nodded.

-Then use these as well- Knuckles said –These are the emeralds that will let you use the power even greater than the Chaos Emeralds. These are the Super Emeralds-

He managed to lift himself up and walk over to the Super Emerald.

-The servers are… the Seven Chaos…- Knuckles chanted.'

* * *

**"What's he saying?" Lan asked.**

**"A chant that dates back to the time of the Great Echidna Civilization," Shadow replied.**

* * *

'-Chaos is Power… Power that is enriched by the Heart… The Controller is the one that Unifies the Chaos…-

The Super Emeralds released a giant burst of light, blinding the screen. The screen changed to Super Mecha Sonic floating above the island, a giant orange energy sphere twice the size of the island in one hand.

-Now to finish this island and… WHAT?!-

A rainbow-colored sphere shot at him, destroying the sphere. The sphere split into four figures. One was a pure white Sonic, another a pure white Roll, the third a lighter-furred Knuckles, and the last one a gold Tails.'

* * *

**"So what are those forms?" Dex asked.**

**"Hyper Sonic, Hyper Roll, Super Knuckles, and Super Tails," Shadow replied.**

* * *

'-IMPOSSIBLE!- Super Mecha shouted before charging at the four.

Suddenly, Hyper Sonic kicked him in the torso before Super Tails grabbed his legs and threw him to Super Knuckles and Hyper Roll, who was spinning around while holding onto Super Knuckles' arms. She released him towards Super Mecha. Super Knuckles socked Super Mecha in the face before Super Mecha was hit in the back by Hyper Sonic as a spinning sphere, ripping his arms off.

-Yeah! Take that you creep!- Hyper Sonic grinned as Super Tails began to spin around, slicing off Super Mecha's legs.

-No… how can this…- Super Mecha gasped -…Be… I am… invincible…-

-Yeah right- Hyper Sonic smirked as he and Hyper Roll held each other's hand.

They charged at him in a united spin attack, blowing right through him.

-NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!'

* * *

**"Ha! Serves that piece of scrap right!" Lan smirked.**

**"That just proves how tough they are," Shadow said, "Now then…"**

**Everyone held Shadow back.**

**"LET ME AT THAT BASTARD!" Shadow roared.**

* * *

'The scene changed to Sonic, 14, now on an interstellar highway, racing against another robot that looked perfectly like him.'

* * *

**"Who's that?" Lan asked.**

**"Metal Sonic, the perfect copy of Sonic," Shadow replied.**

* * *

'The scene changed to Sonic and Roll escaping a collapsing area with Sonic holding a 12-year-old pink hedgehog in a green and orange dress. They jumped and landed five miles away from a tiny planet on a lake as it began to spark. They saw it glow blue like Sonic, then yellow like Roll, before exploding into a flower-shaped firework. The screen showed Eggman, holding a Chaos Emerald, as he flew away on a broken Eggmobile. Sonic picked a rock up after he put the girl on her feet, spun in place, and threw it at Eggman's direction on the ground. It hit a rock below Eggman's ship before bouncing and hitting the Eggmobile, causing it to explode into a cloud that resembled him frowning.

-You okay there?- Sonic asked.

-Amy!- a voice shouted.

The pink hedgehog turned to see an older white hedgehog around 16 with eyes as blue as Sonic's quills with one covered by a gold eye patch in an orange and blue jacket and orange and blue running shoes run up, tripping… on a tiny bug. He skidded to a stop on his face a few inches in front of the hedgehog.

-White-Nissan, daijobu?- Amy asked.

-I'm alright, Amy- the hedgehog grunted as he got up –I'm just glad you're safe-

The younger hedgehog hugged the elder one. Roll and Sonic smiled at that.

-Take care, you two- Sonic grinned.

-Wait!-

The two stopped to see Amy run up… and kiss Sonic on the lips. Roll's jaw dropped.

-You're my ai- Amy stated.

Sonic and White sputtered as Roll glared at Amy.'

* * *

**"Ah. That explains it," Shadow said.**

**"Explains what?" Maylu asked.**

**"Explains how Amy Rose fell in love with Faker," Shadow replied.**

* * *

'The scene shifted to a flooded and wrecked city. Sonic and Roll were staring at a giant monster made of water that resembled a serpent.'

* * *

**"What in the world is that?!" Dex yelped, hiding behind his chair.**

**"That's Chaos, the God of Destruction… and he was the creator of the Chaos Emeralds and Chao," Shadow replied.**

**"Now you choose to leave?!" Yai demanded.**

**"Not 'ciao!'" Shadow growled, "Chao!"**

* * *

'-Aw man- Sonic said –That's Chaos?!-

-HE'S A GIANT SNAKE!!!- Roll exclaimed –No offence to Viper, Sonikku-

-None taken- Sonic replied.

A sphere of red light floated towards them before hovering around them.

-It's you…- Sonic realized –The one who sealed Chaos into the Master Emerald all those years ago-

-Tikal- Roll added.

The sphere changed into a light-orange female Echidna in Aztec clothing.'

* * *

**"EEK! GHOST!" Yai screamed, hiding behind Shadow.**

**"Can you please go for five minutes without breaking my eardrums, shrimp?" Shadow asked.**

* * *

'-There is no hope but to seal him away once more- Tikal said.

-What are you saying?- Sonic asked –You put him back in there when he's upset, then he'll just become madder once he gets free again-

-But how do we stop him?- Tikal asked –The Chaos Emeralds have no power in them now that Chaos absorbed the Negative Energy in them-

Roll and Sonic looked at the grey Chaos Emerald in Roll's hand.

-So?- Sonic asked –If the emeralds have Negative Energy, than they have Positive Energy-

-But how do we…- Tikal began.

-Sonic!- a voice cried.

A ten-year-old Tails, Amy, White, a large purple and white cat with a fishing rod and a frog, three birds with one having a locket, and Knuckles ran up, each of them. expect the birds, holding a grey Chaos Emerald.

-Here, Sonic- Tails said as they all held out a Chaos Emerald.

-You can have the pretty rocks Froggy and I have- the cat said.'

* * *

**"That's one big cat," Maylu stated.**

**"That's his name as well," Shadow chuckled.**

**"Cat?" Lan asked.**

**"No, you twit," shadow replied, "His name is 'Big the Cat.'"**

**"Ah."**

* * *

'Suddenly, everyone in the city began to cheer for Sonic. Sonic held all the Chaos Emeralds. They began to glow along with sonic. The glow faded to reveal Super Sonic. He flew off at Perfect Chaos, who tried to strike Super Sonic with its tentacles. Super Sonic destroyed all but one, which he caught between his two hands. It turned gold before vanishing. Perfect Chaos roared before firing a purple beam at Super Sonic. Super Sonic became pure lightning, easily destroying the laser and going through Perfect Chaos. The beast roared as it became pure gold and exploded in a flash of light. Sonic ran over to the other as everyone cheered. A small amount of water landed near them before it took on a human-like form with big green bug-like eyes. Everyone tensed until Sonic and Roll held a hand up.

-Hold on. Look- Sonic said.

Out of the water, a group of small, blue, pudgy animals came out and flew over to chaos, all saying 'Chao, chao.''

* * *

**"So those are Chao?" Yuchiro asked.**

**"Yes," Shadow replied.**

**"KAWAII!!!" Maylu and Yai squealed.**

* * *

'-These were the Chao you protected on Angel Island- Tikal said as she walked up to him –They're living peacefully with all these people-

Chaos nodded. The two began to float as the Chao began to wave. There was a flash of light and the two were gone.'

* * *

* * *


	9. Memory Data: Shadow The Hedgehog

* * *

'The scene then shifted to nighttime in the same city, now completely repaired. Sonic panted as he and Roll stood in front of a demolished robot as Roll tended to the injuries of the pilot.

-…What?!- Sonic gasped.

Sonic, Roll, and the pilot looked up on the wreckage to see Shadow.

-It all starts with this…- Shadow said as he raised a Chaos emerald into the air –A jewel containing the ultimate power…-

-That's the… Chaos Emerald…- The pilot groaned.

-Now do you believe Sonikku didn't take it?- Roll asked.

The pilot nodded.

-Now I know what's going on!- Sonic exclaimed, getting shadow's attention –The military has mistaken me for the likes of you! So… where do you think you're going with that Emerald?-

Shadow didn't reply. Sonic charged.

-Say something! You fake hedgehog!- Sonic demanded.

-Chaos Control!- Shadow shouted, tossing the emerald into the air and then catching it.

The Chaos Emerald began to glow before Shadow warped. Time slowed down as Sonic and Shadow passed each other.

-Wow… he's fast!- Sonic gasped –Hey, it's not his speed! He must be using the Chaos Emerald to warp!-

-My name is Shadow. I'm the world's Ultimate Lifeform- Shadow replied, not even noticing Roll was sneaking up behind him –There's no time for games… farewell-

Roll tackled him as he activated Chaos Control.

-Roll-chan!- Sonic screamed as Shadow and Roll warped while he covered his eyes from the light –Shadow… what is he?-

Sirens were heard. The light died down to reveal Sonic surrounded by military men, SWAT officers, and robots of all kinds of shape and sizes.

-Don't move! Stay where you are!- a man shouted via bullhorn –Keep your hands up in the air-

-Huh?- Sonic pondered before groaning –Not again!-'

* * *

**Everyone stared at Shadow.**

**"Just keep watching!" Shadow growled.**

* * *

'The scene changed to an empty, broken, space station. There was a flash of light and Roll had Shadow pinned to the ground.

-Note to self: Thank Viper and Tigress for the lessons- Roll said as he tail grabbed the Chaos Emerald –Now then, you're going back to the military and say it was… you… who…AHH!!!! WHERE AM I?!-

-Space Colony ARK- Shadow replied before easily reversing the hold –I see you know Tiger-Style and Snake-Style Kun Fu. I know all versions of Kung Fu and the 1000 Scrolls of Kung Fu-

Roll's eyes widened.

-You're not related to Tai Lung, are you?- Roll asked.

-Tai Lung?- Shadow repeated as he released Roll.

-Tai Lung is Sonic's older brother- Roll replied.

-Another hedgehog, mixed-breed?- Shadow asked.

-No. He's a snow leopard- Roll replied –His family made up of adopted children-

She began to cry. Shadow flinched.

-Aw great…- Shadow growled –STOP CRYING!-

This just made Roll cry louder. Shadow began to growl and hit his head a few times oh a wall before sighing. He closed his eyes for a few minutes. He went over and grabbed Roll's shoulder and began to use his thumbs to massage her back.

-This better work on other girls or I'm screwed- Shadow mumbled.

After a little, Roll's crying softened, but now shadow had another problem… well… three. One, Roll was now on ARK when she wasn't suppose to be on it. Two, she clamped onto him after Shadow stopped massaging her. Three…

-I have to use the bathroom…- Roll said, blushing.

-Dark Gaia and Light Gaia, shoot me now!- Shadow prayed –Fine. But let go of me!-

After a few minutes, Shadow managed to convince her to hold just his hand. As they turned a corner, roll screamed when she saw a creature that resembled a giant floating sphere of water with a metal head.

"Chaos Spear- Shadow said.

He threw a yellow spear of chaos energy at the creature's head, causing it to explode.

-Let's keep going- Shadow said _–This feels just like when I had to take those children on here to the bathroom at times-_

The two kept walking until Shadow stopped in front of a door.

-It's right here- Shadow said –Now hurry up and go-

-…Do you have any…- Roll blushed as she whispered the next part.

-I'll be back- Shadow sighed as he took out the Chaos Emerald he took back from Roll –Chaos Control-'

* * *

**"Who are Light Gaia and Dark Gaia?" Yuchiro asked.**

**"The two gods asleep in the Earth's core," Shadow replied, "Well… I think that Chip is actually in Megaman since that program there, Chip/Light Gaia .EXE, is active. Try to extract it from him and see what happens."**

**"And what did Roll ask for?" Dex asked.**

**Shadow, Maylu, Yai, Yuchiro, and Skye blushed.**

**"When you get married or have a girlfriend, you'll understand," Shadow stated.**

* * *

'The scene shifted to Roll and Shadow entering a large room with a strange computer ahead of them.

-What is this place, Shadow?- Roll asked.

-This is where all of it will end- Shadow replied –Once all seven are here, the world shall fall-

Roll gasped.

-Why would you want to do that?!- Roll asked –What did the Earth ever do to you?-

-…The military…- Shadow replied.

-?-

-The military… they killed them all…- Shadow growled as his fur became red and glowing –They killed the only one I ever loved and all those here!-

Roll stepped back as the aura pulsated. Shadow warped away. Roll looked outside to see Shadow still in the aura on a meteor floating by.

-CHAOS BLAST!!!- Shadow roared.

The area around him was engulfed in red light. The light faded and Roll gasped. The entire meteor was obliterated.

-I am sorry about that- Shadow apologized as he warped in.

Shadow was tackled by a crying Roll.

-Aw crap…- Shadow sighed –What now?-

-I lost… I lost my father, then my mother…- Roll cried –I never knew my father except from stories my mom told me about… And then my uncle was turned into a villain by an accident…-

Shadow's eyes widened. He heard heavy stomps coming their way. Shadow shook Roll a little. He took Roll over to a hidden door.

-Hide in here until I come back- Shadow ordered –When I come back, I'm going to teach you everything I know about Chaos Energy and my past-

Roll's eyes widened before nodding. The door opened to reveal another computer room.

-All the passwords are the same; Ma-Ri-A. Maria- Shadow said before the door closed.'

* * *

**"I don't get it. What made you want to help her?" Lan asked.**

**"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Shadow snapped.**

* * *


	10. Memory Data: Prision Island and Jade Pal

* * *

'The scene shifted to Sonic, grumbling as he walked around his jail cell, the pilot outside of it.

-So you come from China? And the Chaos Emeralds were the reason Eggman was created?- the pilot asked, his helmet now off to reveal he was a she with short brown hair and blue eyes.

-That's right, Topaz- Sonic sighed –Now can you pull me out of here or what? We both know that fake hedgehog was the thief and he kidnapped my best female friend!-

-You have a list for separate genders?- Topaz asked.

-Well. I have two best friends- Sonic replied –The first is Roll-chan and Tails is the second-

The two heard a vent fall off. They turned to see Amy jump out of it.

-Amy?- Sonic pondered.

-How did you get in here?- Topaz asked –Nevermind. Look, Sonic, I don't have a pass card for the lock-

-I do- Amy replied, pulling it out –I'll let him out if he agrees to marry me-'

* * *

**"Blackmail," everyone said.**

* * *

'-Amy…- Sonic sighed.

-I've got it- Topaz said, hitting a nerve on Amy's arm, causing it to release the card.

She picked it up and opened the cell.

-You're no fun- Amy stated before looking inside the cell –Did Sonic write all this down?-

She turned around to see Sonic was gone.

-Where'd he go?- Amy asked.

-I'm not sure- Topaz replied as she looked at the writing on the walls –Strange. These tell of advanced equations for something to hit the planet-

The scene shifted to the jungle.

-Phew… So far so good!- Sonic smirked as he landed in an arena-like part.

Shadow appeared on a high branch nearby.

-Hey, that's…- Sonic began.

-That blue hedgehog again, of all places…- Shadow sighed.

-I found you, Faker!- Sonic shouted –Now give me back Roll-chan!-

-Faker? I think you're the fake hedgehog around here. You're comparing yourself to me… ha!- Shadow taunted –You're not even good enough to be my fake-

-I'll make you eat those words!- Sonic growled as Shadow shot at him.

Shadow landed across from Sonic.

-There's no time to play games. You won't even have a chance!- Shadow stated.

The scene shifted to Roll, sitting down at one of the computers, watching a video file of ARK. She giggled when she saw Shadow having to walk a little kid to the bathroom… along with four other children.'

* * *

**Everyone stared at him.**

**"They were children. They couldn't remmeber their way around ARK," Shadow defended.**

* * *

'The scene shifted to Roll, asleep in the chair. Shadow walked in and took out a coin. He flipped it. He nodded and tipped the chair over, causing Roll to wake up and land gracefully.

-Don't do that!- Roll glared.

-Well sorry- Shadow replied, sarcasm clear in his voice –Follow-

-Why?- Roll asked.

-So I can teach you how to fully manipulate Chaos Energy- Shadow replied.

Roll nodded and followed the black hedgehog. The scene changed to nighttime as the Tornado flew towards the Jade Palace.

-So where are we going?- Amy asked.

-My house- Sonic replied –If we're going to get Roll-chan back from that Faker, we'll need my siblings. Plus, Jormungdir can take care of Topaz's injuries-

He motioned to the unconscious, bleeding Topaz, as White bandaged the worst of the wounds.'

* * *

**"What happened to her?" Lan asked.**

**"Most likey Shad-chan attacked," Skye stated.**

**Shadow aimed a giant laser at Skye's privates.**

**"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT DAMN NICKNAME AGAIN, YOU ASSHOLE OF A MOTHERFUCKER!!" Shadow threatened.**

**Yuchiro, Genie, and Shahra uncovered Yai, Maylu, and Lan's ears while Dex had a pale face. Dex and Skye were hiding behind their chairs, shaking in a puddle of their own urine.**

**"Also, Eggman was the one who did it, not me," Shadow calmly replied as he put his laser away.**

* * *

'The plane landed and the moment Sonic jumped out, he got attacked by five blurs. Sonic easily dodged each attack, grabbed two tails from two of the blurs and tied them together before knocking the other three blurs to the ground before untying the tails.

-Why are you here?- Tigress growled –You've brought shame to the temple-

-He… didn't…- Topaz grunted as she temporarily came to –Shadow… did the crimes…-

She passed out again.

-Shadow?- the five repeated.

-Ah. Sonic, so good of you to come home- a voice said.

Oogway landed before him.

-Are you blaming me for sending dishonor to the temple too?- Sonic asked.

-You brought no shame here, Sonic- Oogway replied –That hedgehog was not you-

-WHAT?!- the five gasped.

-I had the honor of facing him 50 years ago when I went to visit a friend of mine that lived up in space- Oogway said.

-Aw great…- Mantis whispered, now on Tails' shoulder –Here comes the 'when I was younger' stories again. Someone get me something to read. Preferably 'War and Peace' since it's the only thing that lasts long enough to get through one of his stories-

Tails giggled at that. The scene shifted to ARK.

-Where is that Shadow?- Eggman asked –Rouge, go find him-

A bat with white fur, a tan muzzle, a skintight black jumpsuit with hearts on her white boots and over her big chest, and white gloves and turquoise eyes sighed as she put her magazine down and walked off.'

* * *

**Shadow, Maylu, Shahra, and Yai slapped the faces of all the males, minus Yuchiro and Lan due to them looking away, in the room.**

* * *

'The scene shifted to Roll, asleep and having a grip on Shadow's arm, while Shadow tried to pry her off. One could see various broken tools all about. Right now, he was using a crowbar before it bent.

-Son of a…- Shadow mumbled.

-Seems you're having some bad luck- a voice said.

Shadow turned his head to see Rouge.

-Aw crap- Shadow sighed.

-Don't worry. I won't tell anyone you have a girlfriend-

-She's not my girlfriend- Shadow growled –She's more of a…-

-Sister?- Rouge supplied.

-…Well… yes…- Shadow replied –Can I get some help here? I tried a nerve attack, but it just made her grip tighten instead of go limp-

-Then wake her up- Rouge said.

-Did that once and got my ass handed to me- Shadow said –Hell hath no fury like that of a woman whose beauty sleep is disturbed-

-At least you're learning about women, Shadow- Rouge giggled.

Shadow glared at Rouge.

-Go make up an excuse for me- Shadow replied –Like… say I ate an entire bar of laxatives, mistaking it for a Hershey's bar-

He licked his lips at that.

-Now that is my paradise- Shadow sighed in pleasure –Hershey's chocolate and a scratch on my left ear-

Rouge walked out backwards, obviously creeped out by what Shadow just said.'

* * *

**Everyone stared at Shadow, who was munching on a bar of Hershey's Chocolate. Maylu reached over and began to scratch his left ear. His entire body relaxed, his eyes closed, a smile appeared on his face, and he began to purr as he ate his bar of chocolate.**

* * *

'Everyone was now in the main housing building's living room. Sonic sent many recent electronic devices there for his family there, like a HD TV, a Wii, an XBOX 360, a Playstation 3, and cable TV.

-So how's Ms. Topaz?- Sonic asked as Oogway entered.

-She will be fine, at least that's what Jormungdir told me- Oogway said –By the way, isn't that Dr. Eggman on the television?-

Everyone turned to see Eggman on the TV.

-Mwa ha ha ha! Citizens of Earth, lend me your ears and listen to me very carefully! My name is Doctor Eggman, the world's greatest scientist, and soon to be the world's greatest ruler-

-I think the camera made him lose five pounds- Monkey stated.

-Yeah, from his brain- Sonic smirked.

-And the blue boy gets one in!- Mantis laughed, giving Sonic a high-five.

The screen changed to space, showing a large circular rock. Suddenly, green light began to come out of the bottom half of it before the bottom half exploded, revealing a face that reminded everyone of one person.

-Man, Eggman has a big ego- Tails stated.

-His face in space? There goes my favorite hobby- Tigress sighed.

The 'nose' of the 'face' began to split into four as green and blue energy began glow in it. It fired a beam and hit the moon, destroying half of it. Everyone's, but a certain turtle's, jaw dropped. They looked outside to see the moon was indeed blown up in half. The screen now showed a countdown from 24 hours.

-How did Eggman harness all that energy?- Tails pondered.

-It must be the Chaos Emeralds!- Sonic realized.

-It's the Apocalypse!- Mantis screamed.

Oogway caught Mantis as he tried to run out of the room.

-Calm down, Mantis- Oogway said –Now then, I believe that there was a saying-

-Really?- Tails asked.

Oogway nodded as he walked over to the door. He held up a green emerald shard to the window. They heard a crazed yell before Knuckles flew in, grabbed it, and tried to glide back out when Oogway hit a pressure point on his neck, making his legs buckle over.'

* * *

**"He's fast," Skye stated.**

**"But of course," Shadow replied, "After all, HE created Kung Fu."**

* * *

'-Hey there, Knux- Sonic waved.

-Fuck you- Knuckles stated.

-Still foul-mouthed as ever, eh Knuckles?- Tails asked, obviously use to the echidna's foul mouth.

-Yep- Knuckles replied –Now what the hell happened to my legs?-

-Grandfather hit a nerve in your neck connected with the movement of your legs- Sonic replied.

-Since when did you talk like that?- Knuckles, White, and Amy asked.

-I always speak in this manner when I am here, my friends- Sonic replied, calmly –Unless grandfather wishes it-

-You may-

-Aw great. Thanks, Gramps- Sonic grinned.

* * *

**Everyone sweatdropped.**

**"He's…"**

**"I know," Shadow stated with a sigh.**

* * *

'-So how do we get that last Chaos Emerald away from Egg-butt?- Sonic asked.

-Like this- Tails replied as he revealed the last Chaos Emerald –The President gave it to me a month after Chaos was beaten-

-Alright, Tails- Sonic smirked as Crane and Monkey gave Tails a pat on the back.

-I am afraid you won't find the other Servers on Earth- Oogway said –They are up there-

He pointed out the window to where the ARK was.

-…We're screwed- Mantis and Knuckles stated.

-Not exactly- Tails and White smirked before White turned to Oogway –Master Oogway, sir, is it alright if the Furious Five come with us? Tails and I have a way of getting up there-

-You may…- Oogway began.

-NOT!- a voice barked.

Everyone turned to see Shifu enter.

-Sour as ever, eh Pops?- Sonic asked.

Shifu whacked him on the head.

-Don't call me 'pops,' Sonic- Shifu growled –Master, you cannot allow the Furious Five to leave-

-Why is that, Shifu?-

-Because the valley needs them here- Shifu replied.

-Then I believe you won't mind that I tell them all about when you were young and still training…-

-GO! MOVE! GET OUT OF HERE AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL THIS CRISIS IS AVERTED!- Shifu barked as he pushed all of them out of the palace.

Once they were all out. Shifu closed the gates, locked them, locked the locks, locked the locks' locks, and then welded all the locks shut. Everyone sweatdropped.

-Shifu is…-

-We know- Those who live or lived in the temple and Tails sighed.'

* * *

**Everyone stared at Shadow. Shadow shrugged.**

* * *


	11. Memory Data: Space Colony ARK

* * *

'The scene changed to a lake with a waterfall. It began to rumble as the bottom of the lake opened and a spaceship came out. The rocket's engines ignited and flew off. The scene changed to space with the spaceship dodging the debris from ARK.

-Be careful!- Mantis barked.

-I know, darn it!- White barked –No backseat driving!-

-We wouldn't have to if you knew how to pilot this metal monster correctly!- Tigress growled.

-She's called 'The Lunar,' you crazy tiger!- White snapped before a bit of debris hit the hatch, releasing shards of emeralds from it.

-What just hit us?!- Viper yelped.

-Oh no! The hatch!- Knuckles cried.

-Don't sweat it, Knuckles- Sonic said –The only thing in the cargo bay are those Master Emerald pieces-

-WHAT DO YOU MEAN DON'T SWEAT IT?!- Knuckles demanded –LAND THIS DAMN SHUTTLE AND LET ME THE FUCK OFF!!!-

-Hey! Wait! Don't!- Tails yelped.

-OH NO!- Sonic screamed –DON'T TOUCH THAT LEVER!-

Everyone, except for Knuckles, began to scream out in fear.'

* * *

**"I HATE THAT ECHIDNA!" Megaman slept-shouted in fear, startling Roll awake.**

**She looked around before seeing Megaman screaming in fear in his sleep. She raised a finger in the air before pulling out a strange breathing apparatus. When Roll slipped it onto Megaman's face, the screaming stopped.**

**"An anti-speech modulator," Roll explained, "Something I made for Mega-kun's sleep-talking problem. He can still breathe, but no sound comes out of his mouth."**

**She then went back to sleep, this time cuddling close to him. Gutsman wanted to give Megaman such a beat down when Megaman unknowingly wrapped his arms around her waist while he was still asleep.**

**"Um… Shadow… What the heck was that about?" Lan asked.**

**"Which one? Knuckles trying to pilot a spaceship or my little sister's invention?" Shadow asked.**

**"Both."**

**"Knuckles is a fussy overprotective mother to the M.E.," Shadow explained, "And Faker's had that problem for years now."**

* * *

'The scene showed Sonic and the Furious Five entering a room. On the other side of it were Eggman, a gun aimed at Amy's head, Shadow, with Roll's left arm handcuffed, and Tails and White in a strange walker resembling the Tornado, looking down in shame.

-Alright- Eggman said –Give me the Chaos Emerald and no one gets hurt-

Sonic glared at Eggman and Shadow. Roll noticed a dark aura start to slowly creep off his body. The Furious Five must have noticed it as well, because they all gave a small gulp as Sonic walked towards them.

-Stop- Eggman ordered –Put the emerald right there-

Sonic put the emerald at his feet when a tube cut him off from everyone.

-What?!- Sonic gasped.

-As if you could fool me with a FAKE Chaos Emerald!- Eggman laughed.

-But…- Tails began.

-…How did you know it was a fake?- Monkey and Mantis asked.

-You two just told me- Eggman sneered.

Tigress whacked them both upside the head.

-Now then… any last words, blue rat?- Eggman asked.

-Oh no!- Roll, Amy, and Tails gasped.

-Oh no!- Tigress whimpered, yes whimpered.

-We're fucked- everyone but Tails, Amy, Shadow, and Roll stated.

Sonic's eyes shot open, revealing nothing in them as his quills and fur turned pure black. The scene shifted to the strange computer room with six of the Chaos Emeralds in the seven slots. They turned pure black and glowed in pure darkness. The scene shifted back to Sonic, now coated in a dark blue aura.

**-Bastard…-** Sonic snarled, his mouth vanishing.

He punched the casing around him, causing a few minor cracks. Eggman began to sweat as Sonic kept punching the casing, causing more cracks. Eggman quickly made three more casings over Sonic before ejecting him out into space.

-Sonic!- everyone, but Shadow and Eggman, gasped.

The scene shifted to Sonic, now back to normal and the first casing shattered. He looked at the imitation Chaos Emerald before picking it up.

_-It has the same wavelengths and properties but is less powerful than the real one-_ Sonic heard Tails explain.

Sonic closed his eyes for a few seconds before they shot open.

-Chaos… CONTROL!!!- Sonic shouted.

He warped out as the container exploded.'

* * *

**Everyone stared at Shadow once more.**

**"That was Sonic when he snaps WITHOUT the World Rings," Shadow explained, "Dark Super Sonic. Don't argue with me, I will blast you."**

* * *

'The scene shifted to the observation deck.

-You said no one would die…- Shadow growled as Roll and Amy fell to their knees, crying their hearts out.

-I improvised- Eggman replied.

Shadow looked down at Roll, crying. For a second, Shadow saw a young girl around 14 in a blue dress and yellow hair in place of Roll. Shadow growled as he glared at Eggman.

-YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS THOSE MILITARY BASTARDS!!!- Shadow snarled, unlocking Roll's cuffs.

-What?!- Eggman gaped.

Everyone's eyes widened.

-Roll, get everyone away- Shadow ordered.

Roll nodded, her eyes still releasing tears. Everyone but Eggman and Shadow ran out of the room.

-You dare go against ME?!- Eggman growled.

-No one…-

-Hm?-

-No one gets away with making my little sister cry and gets away with it!- Shadow growled –Prepare yourself to face my full power!!-

The scene changed to Knuckles walking up to the others, whistling happily as he carried his fully repaired Master Emerald. He stopped whistling when he saw everyone.

-What happened?- Knuckles asked.

-Sonic…he…he…- Amy just cried deeper into her brother's jacket.

-He what?- Knuckles asked.

-Sonikku's dead!- Roll cried.

Knuckles' eyes widened before he shuddered.

-I feel some strange energy…- Knuckles stated.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and yellow energy before Sonic fell, groaning.

-SONIC!- everyone gasped.

Sonic was getting up when Roll and Amy tackled him down again, covering him with tears and kisses.'

* * *

**Everyone was now holding Shadow back from Megaman once more before he vanished.**

**"Where'd he go?" Yuchiro asked.**

**Everyone saw that Glyde, the Djinns, and Gutsman were doing their best to hold Shadow back.**

**"How'd he do that?" Skye asked.**

**"He's the Ultimate Lifeform," the Djinns and swords replied.**

* * *

'-As much as this is fun and all…- Sonic said before hugging them both –I'm glad you're both safe-

They returned the hug. Sonic separated from them.

-Before that Eclipse Cannon fires…- Sonic said.

Everyone stared at him.

-…I'll slam dunk this baby in there- Sonic finished, smirking.

-WHAT?!- everyone gasped.

-Allow me- a voice said.

Sonic turned to see Shadow walking over.

-You never cease to surprise me, Blue Hedgehog- Shadow said –I thought that the capsule you were in exploded in space-

-You know, what can I say…- Sonic pondered as the two began to walk –I die hard!-

He showed the fake emerald.

-You actually saved me, you know- Sonic smirked.

-It was a Chaos Emerald, wasn't it?- Shadow asked, their speed increasing –But there's no way you could have activated the Chaos Control with an Emerald that's fake-

They were now jogging.

-So, there's more to you than just looking like me- Shadow stated –What are you, anyway?-

-What you see is what you get! Just a guy that loves adventure!- Sonic grinned, the two now running –I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!-

-I see- Shadow nodded –But still, let me do this-

-Ha! No way, Faker!- Sonic replied –I'm not forgiving you for kidnapping Roll-chan and working with that fat bastard Eggman, even if he was once Roll-chan's Uncle Ovi-

Everyone heard a pair of sonic booms. The screen now showed the two hedgehogs running across a long pathway.

-Before this is over, I'll show you the true power of CHAOS CONTROL!- Shadow shouted.

The scene went back to Tails and white freaking out.

-What's wrong?- Roll asked.

-Onee-chan, the Chaos Emerald's gone!- Tails gasped.

-Oh no!- everyone gasped.

-Look!- Crane shouted, pointing at the Eclipse Cannon.

It was about to fire when it broke down. Roll took out a pair of binoculars and gasped. On the tip was not just Sonic buy ALSO Shadow, waving and both beaten up. Roll and Tigress sighed in frustration.

-I have such an idiot for a brother!- both stated.

Everyone stared at Roll.

-Brother?-

-Shadow asked me, before we went to the Observation Deck, if it was alright if he could call me his little sister- Roll explained –I said he could if I could call him my older brother-

Everyone kept staring at her.

-She helped me practice my Chaos Abilities- Roll replied –I'm just as good as him now-'

* * *

**Everyone stared at Shadow, who was back in the Real World, munching on a bar of chocolate. He swallowed his chocolate.**

**"The moment she told me about herself, I felt a connection of sorrow and pain with her," Shadow replied to the hanging question, "Now pay attention!"**

**He turned to Maylu.**

**"Man I please have my ear scratched again?"**

**Maylu complied and giggled while Shadow purred and slowly chewed his favorite chocolate.**

* * *


	12. Memory Data: Last Hope

* * *

'The scene shifted to the Observation Deck with it shaking.

-What's going on?- Viper asked.

-Does space have spacequakes?- Crane asked.

-No, you silly bird- White replied –I only know of one possible explanation for this-

Everyone looked to see Rouge the Bat land in front of them.

-It's all over for us…- she informed.

-…Come again?- Sonic asked.

-I just received word from my boss…the space colony, ARK, is falling at a great velocity…- the bat continued.

* * *

**"What does velocity mean?" Lan whispered to Maylu**

**The red-head shrugged, and continued to listen to what Rouge had to say.**

* * *

-…it probably…will….impact earth!- she ended.

Everyone stared at the bat with unbelieving faces.

-You've GOT to be kidding me!- Roll blurted, exchanging glances with her 'older brother,' who was looking at the ground in shame.

-I'm afraid I'm not…- Rouge stated sadly.

-Hey, what's that?- Amy exclaimed, pointing to the screen that was behind them. Shadow gasped.

-…Gerald Robotnik… Father…- he whispered, and the clip began.

-This is a death sentence to all you humans on earth. If my calculations are correct, the space colony ARK will collide with earth in 27 minutes and 53 seconds. All of you shall be destroyed, along with your beloved planet earth!- the professor stated.

-No…- Tigress whispered.

-…I plan to give you all a taste of my revenge, once all the seven chaos emeralds are collected. Once I initiate this program, it cannot be disabled. All of you ungrateful humans, who took everything away from me, will feel my loss and despair!-

-Is there anything else you want to say?- asked someone on the clip.

-No- Gerald Robotnik replied.

-READY!- and the clip restarted

-What's going on here? Who was that?- Amy asked.

Just then, the colony shook once more.

-The vibrations are getting worse!- Viper exclaimed.

-Professor Gerald Robotnik…- everyone turned to see the mad scientist's grandson. -…one of the greatest scientists of all time—and my grandfather!-

-What?- Knuckles asked, and then it struck him. -I knew it! You stop this right now, or else--!"-

-I would've done this a long time ago if I had the chance- Eggman replied.

-What do you mean?-

Everyone turned to see Sonic step forward.

-Hmm…you're pretty persistent for a hedgehog, aren't you? You're still alive, huh?- Eggman exclaimed.

Sonic laughed.

-Just letting Knuckles pilot the shuttle was more dangerous than you could EVER be!- he retorted.

Silence fell over everyone as all but Rouge, Shadow, Roll, and Eggman shivered, until Eggman handed out an old book.

-What's this?- White asked, accepting it into his palm.

-It's my grandfather's diary- Eggman explained as the hedgehog put it into the slot, and began reading what it said…

-I don't quite know what happened, or what went wrong. Was it a mistake to create the ultimate life form? I thought it would be something that would benefit mankind…but then the military guards landed on the space colony that day. They were sent to destroy the research project I had been working on. My colleagues at the research facility…my granddaughter, Maria…I hope you are all safe…-

At that moment, Gerald Robotnik's voice began to speak, along with White's voice.

-The colony was completely shut down, probably to prevent the prototype from falling into the wrong hands- they said together, and then White let the professor speak the rest.

-The ARK was shut down under the premise that there had been an accident. I found Maria's name among those who died when the ARK was shut down. She meant everything to me! And I couldn't bear the thought that she died because of my research! I lost everything! I had nothing more to live for! I went insane! All I could think about was to avenge her somehow, someway. I got scared as I no longer was able to control my thoughts. All I could think about was that I wanted it all to end. Based on my original projections, I was able to complete my project 'Shadow'. I designed its mind to be perfect, pure... I will leave everything, to him. If you wish, release and awaken it…-

-…if you wish to fill the world with destruction- White finished.

-So THAT'S why you released Shadow from the base!- Rouge concluded. -The Canon's core is now highly reactive and explosive!- Eggman announced.

The Kung Fu Masters in the room could sense that the scientist wanted to change the subject.

-That's because the energy of the chaos emeralds are overpowered!- Tails informed.

Eggman nodded, and said -And now, the colony ARK will crash into earth, just like my grandfather predicted. That mad scientist!-

-That should be you, right?" Amy inquired, half-joking.

-We have to stop the space colony NOW!- Crane exclaimed.

-The ARK's position may have shifted due to the amount of energy the chaos emeralds are giving! We have to stop the energy!- White announced.

-But…how?- Tails questioned.

Everyone thought a moment.

-THAT'S IT!- Viper exclaimed suddenly -Knuckles, we have to use your emerald!-

-What--?-

-Don't you know? The master emerald has the power to stop the chaos emeralds!- Rouge informed.

-You're right…- Knuckles said, bringing the green jewel out for everyone to see. -If I can get the master emerald over there, I just might be able to stop the energy!-

Sonic gave Eggman one of his nastiest glares before his features softened and sighed.

-Truce?- Sonic asked.

-Truce- Eggman replied, shaking Sonic's hand before whispering into his ear –By the way, I was just kidding about threatening to kill my niece. I may be evil now, but the part of me that still cares for her well being still thrives inside of me as strong as ever-

Sonic's eyes widened at that before smirking.

-You'd better make sure that stays that way then- Sonic said.

Eggman nodded. The scene changed to a large chamber with a shrine bearing resemblance to the one on Angel Island with the seven chaos Emeralds on seven fixed pillars around the altar.'

* * *

**"That looks like the shrine on Angel Island!" Lan exclaimed, "But why is it there?"**

**"It must be designed like that so the Chaos Emeralds could be used to fuel the ARK's fall," Yuchiro guessed.**

**"You're right," Shadow replied before everyone but the hedgehog screamed.**

* * *

'Shadow was facing a giant red and black lizard-like monster as Sonic, Roll, Knuckles, and Tigress were rushing up the stair with Knuckles and Tigress carried the M.E. up them and placed it in the shrine.

-The servers are… the seven chaos… chaos is power… power is enriched by the heart… the controller is the one that unifies the chaos…- Knuckles recited –Only you can do this! Stop the Chaos Emeralds!-

The M.E. released seven green lightning bolts, each one striking a Chaos Emerald and shutting them, and the fall, down. Shadow fired a Chaos Blast on the life-support system on the creature's back before it roared in pain and warped away.

-Did that… thing use Chaos Control?- Sonic asked.

The vibrations erupted once more.

-I don't get it!- Tigress screamed in anger –We stopped the damn emeralds, but we're still falling!-

-That creature… Ni-san, what was that?- Roll asked.

-…My pet…- Shadow replied, scratching his nose and blushing.'

* * *

**Everyone stared at him.**

**"That was the Biolizard, the prototype of me," Shadow replied, "Just keep watching, damn it."**

**Shadow bit down on his chocolate bar… only to find out that it was replaced by a bar of soap. He spat it out and took out another, eating it, as Skye shook his hands together in victory.**

* * *

'-The ARK is still falling because the Biolizard has become one with the space colony, and is determined to keep it on its crash course!- Eggman shouted via the intercom.

Sonic, Shadow, and Roll faced each other and nodded.

-You may wanna stand back, Tigress- Knuckles said as he stepped away from the three, each of them raising a hand.

The Chaos Emeralds began to glow and float around the three.

-Oh, I see where this is going- Tigress gulped –I've seen it before when we had to escape an exploding underground lab-

She quickly stepped away as the emeralds began to glow brighter and faster. The trio vanished with the Chaos Emeralds. The screen darkened before music began to play. The screen now showed space and the tip of the Eclipse Cannon, now with the Biolizard on it, mutated even further with lasers on its sides. Super Roll was at its right, a silver version of Shadow, Super Shadow, at its left, and Super Sonic stood in front of it.'

* * *

**"Where's that music coming from?" Yuchiro asked.**

**"This is that song Sonic wrote after this happened," Shadow explained, "He tricked me into singing it with him. But I do admit that the playback was great to hear. It's called 'Live and Learn.' Guess it suits this, since the three of us did fight the Final Hazard as we dubbed it."**

* * *

'-Sonic, Shadow, Roll, can you hear me?- Eggman asked on the intercom –It's weak without its life support system. Aim for the red swelling areas to damage him. You're our last hope. Also, be safe my niece-

Super Roll's eyes widened at that before they went into a glare at the Final Hazard. She shot right at the beast, dodging all the red spheres it threw at her, before slamming into the one above its disfigured left arm. It released a howl of pain.

'I'll go get some more Rings- Super Roll said –You two keep fighting-

She warped away and Super Shadow went next.

-I will not allow you to destroy this planet!- Super Shadow shouted –For Professor Gerald, for the people of the planet, and especially for my little sister and the woman I loved, Maria Robotnik!-

There was a glow in front of him before it transformed into a platinum and gold broadsword.'

* * *

**"Isn't that Arondight?" Lan asked as he pulled out his new BattleChip.**

**Shadow pulled out the actual sword to show them.**

**"She enjoys being polished," Shadow stated.**

**"She?" everyone repeated.**

**"All swords have a 'soul' within them," Caliburn said.**

* * *

'Super Shadow grabbed Arondight in its new state, coating it in red Chaos Energy.

-CHAOS BLAST STAB!- Super Shadow roared as he thrusted the tip at the Final Hazard, creating a beam version of Chaos Blast and nailed two swollen areas –Sonic, now it's up to you-

Super Shadow warped away to get more Rings while Super Sonic flew at the Final Hazard, which was now firing twenty lasers at him.

-CHAOS BUZZ SAW!!- Super Sonic shouted, changing into a golden energy buzz saw.

He easily sliced through the lasers and nailed three swollen areas. The Final Hazard roared in agony as Super Roll and Super Shadow appeared.

-You guys ready?- Super Sonic asked as he held Super Roll's left hand.

-Yeah- Super Roll nodded.

-Indeed- Super Shadow replied, linking his hand with Roll's free hand.

The trio began to spin into a perfect large, tri-colored buzz saw.

-CHAOS TEAM SAW!!!- the three shouted, slicing through the Final Hazard and the last swollen area.

The Final Hazard shrieked in pain before exploding. The trio split and began to gather up all their Chaos Energy together.

-Now!- Super Sonic shouted.

-CHAOS CONTROL!!!- all three shouted, coating their Chaos Energy onto the ARK.

In the light Chaos Control was making, Super Shadow started to lose his super Form.

-Maria… this is what you wished for…- Shadow panted –My promise to you…-

_-NO!!!-_

Shadow's eyes widened as Super Roll and Super Sonic grabbed him. Shadow could have sword he saw a ghostly image of Maria in a halo, white robes, and angel wings holding him as well. The ARK and the trio vanished. After a few seconds, the ARK appeared back in orbit. The scene faded to black. A soft voice, repeating 'Shadow… wake up, Shadow…,' was heard.

_-Maria…-_ Shadow thought before a new voice entered his mind.

-Ni-san! Ni-san!- a voice kept repeating.

The screen came back into color as Shadow got back up. He looked around to see he wasn't on ARK anymore, but in a nice, Chinese medical room with Roll at his side in a seat, a few bandages on her face.

-Little sister?- Shadow grunted before remembering everything –The ARK!-

-It's in orbit again, Ni-san- Roll replied –You lost Super Form and consciousness right after we used Chaos Control just like when Sonic and I went Super the first time. Also…-

She held up Arondight.

-This sword didn't vanish- Roll added.

Shadow stared at it.

-Wasn't that platinum?- Shadow asked, the blade now obsidian and gold.

-It was effected by your Super Form, Shad- a voice replied.

Shadow growled as he glared at Sonic, now walking in with a large black python.

-Ah. I ssssee the patient isss awake- the python hisses.

-Shad, this is Jormungdir- Sonic said –He's the Jade Palace's doctor-

-How long was I out?- Shadow asked.

-Three daysss- Jormungdir replied –Can you stand?-

Shadow replied by jumping out of bed and landing easily. The bandages fell off to reveal his body in peak condition.

-Yes. Why?- Shadow asked.

-The Dragon Warrior is being chosen today!- Sonic grinned –Come on!-'

* * *

**Me: Currently staying with DAN88's 'siblings,' Tech-chan, and the trio. (lights go out)**

**Espio: OH COME ON! (various sounds were hear)**

**???: (lights come on) Freelance Police! Nobody move! (Figure turns out to be Sam from 'Sam & Max: Freelance Police') Good work, little buddy. (turns to Max) You can un-hogtie us now. (Zoom out to reveal everyone but a certain white, tail-less rabbit tied up and hanging)**

**Max: Not until you say 'cheese.'**

**Everyone: Cheese.**

**Max: (takes photo and releases everyone)**

**Me: why are you two here?**

**Max: Tech called us. Saying his lock picks were stolen.**

**Espio: How do you know these two?**

**Tech-chan: Ni-san hired them to baby-sit me once.**

**Max: Ahh... memories... (clipshow showing the trio in crazy and dangerous settings)**

**Everyone but Tech, Sam, and Max: o.O**

**Me: OUT! OUT NOW!**

**Max: No. (Pulls out a nuclear bomb launcher)**

**Me: Aw shoot. (Runs around as Max chases) WHERE DO YOU GET THESE THINGS?! (runs out)**

**Max: (Runs right through the door) YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!!!**

**Sam: My apologies on the door, ladies. I'll get on it right away.**

**Me: (in the distance) MOMMY!!!!! (Explosions were heard)**

**Green hedgefox: Oh dear.**

**Blue hedgehog, Tech-chan, and yellow hedgehog: Wow...**

**Espio: Why do one of you look like Sonic?**

**Sam: *ducktapes Espio's mouth* Don't reply to him or you get the same trreatment. *goes back to fixing the door***


	13. Memory Data: Dragon Warrior

* * *

'The scene changed to just inside the gates, the place filled to the brim with the villagers. The Furious Five stood in the middle of a large rectangle-shaped area.

-Villagers, the time of the Dragon Warrior is upon us!- Shifu shouted –Let us begin!-

The scene changed to outside, showing a panda trying to get in.

-Something wrong, panda?- a voice asked.

The panda turned around to see Sonic, Roll, and Shadow walk up. The panda gasped and bowed.

-I am not worthy of being in the presence of Master Sonic- the panda stated.

-Master Sonic?- Shadow repeated.

-I forgot that Grandfather promoted me to that title- Sonic chuckled –And don't sweat it, dude-

-Sorry- the panda apologized, standing up –But you're just so awesome!-

-I know- Sonic chuckled –So.. you wanna get in? It seems all but my big sister Tigress and Viper have preformed-

The panda's eyes widened before shaking his head numerous times. Seconds later, the panda was strapped to a chair with fireworks on the bottom.

-Are you sure this is safe?- the panda asked.

-Of course- Sonic replied, the trio behind a large rock –Now… FIRE IN THE HOLE!-

Shadow fired a Chaos Spear, lighting the fireworks. They ignited for a second. The panda sighed and looked as if he were about to cry when he and the chair went high up into the air. The fireworks exploded and the panda screamed as he fell on the other side of the gate.

-…Oops…- Sonic sweatdropped.

Shadow strangled Sonic as the gates opened.

-Um… Oogway is pointing at the panda- Roll said.

The two stopped and the three ran in. The panda, burnt a little, was facing Oogway, who was pointing at him.

-Master? Why are you pointing at him?- Tigress asked.

-Him- Oogway stated –He's the Dragon Warrior-

-Him?!- Tigress gasped.

-HIM?!- Shifu gasped.

-Him?!- a goose in a red Chinese Noodle Maker outfit gasped.

-ALRIGHT, PANDA!!!- Sonic cheered.

The villagers began to burst into cheering and Knuckles was the one who carried him, since he was the only one there strong enough, as a group of pigs and ducks that lived in the Jade Palace ushered him towards the Great Hallway.

-But, Master, he can't… I won't…- Shifu sputtered –This was an accident! You were going to point at Tigress!-

-There are no mistakes- Oogway replied –Hello, Sonic, Roll, Shadow-

-Hello, Grandfather- Sonic waved as the trio walked up.

-Sensei?- Shadow pondered.

-I see you remember me from your days of training in Kung Fu- Oogway chuckled –A pleasure to see you again, Shadow. Let us catch up for old time's sake-

Shadow nodded, leaving a shocked red panda, blue hedgehog, and yellow Hedgefox.'

* * *

**Shadow sighed sadly.**

**"Hard to believe he's gone…" Shadow said.**

* * *

'The scene changed to the panda and Knuckles entering the Great Hallway. After a few seconds, Sonic and Roll entered.

-We never did catch your name- Sonic said.

-Oh! It's Po, Master Sonic- the panda replied before bowing down –I'm sorry! I didn't mean to land in front of your sister and be picked. It was an accident, honest!-

-There are no accidents- Sonic replied –You were chosen, that's all-

Po nodded, not believing it. He then gasped as he looked around.

-No way…- Po gasped before running up to some dented armor –Master Flying Rhino's armor… with authentic battle damage!-

He ran over to a small sword.

-The Sword of Heroes!- Po gasped- Said to be so sharp, that you could cut yourself by just looking at…OW!-

He sucked his cut finger as he walked over to a wall with nothing hanging on it.

-The Invisible Trident of Destiny!- Po gasped –Awesome!-

Everyone saw Po run over to a painting.

-Ohh… I've only seen _paintings_ of this painting!- Po awed.

This went on for a little. Sonic always nodding when Po said the name of the weapon, each one a correct guess. Po then froze, slack-jawed, before walking over to an urn.

-Nooooooo….- Po awed -The Legendary Urn of Whispering Warriors…said to contain the souls of the entire Tenshu army!-

-Have you finished sight-seeing?- a voice asked.

He gasped, but didn't turn around.

-I'm sorry, I should've come to see you first!-

-My patience is wearing thin-

-Oh…really? I mean, it's not like you were going anywhere."

-Would you turn around?!- Shifu asked, trying to keep his temper under control.

-Sure- he looked over his shoulder and greeted Shifu -Hey, how's it going?- And just as suddenly he was back to the urn: -So how do you get five h—-

He gasped and jumped.

-Master Shifu!-

However, when he jumped, he bumped the pedestal and the urn went crashing to the floor. Sonic began to laugh.

-Um…the red echidna…broke that-

-WHAT?!- Knuckles gasped as Sonic and Roll fell over laughing.

-But don't worry, I'll fix it…if you've got some glue or…" he bent down to pick up the shards, only managing to knock over the pedestal, which hit him in the head as it fell -Ow! Ooh…splinter…-

-So you're the legendary Dragon Warrior, hmm?- Shifu asked, chuckling.

-I…guess so?-

-WRONG!- Shifu snapped.

He flinched and cowered behind Sonic and Roll, who had looks of fear as well.

-You are not the Dragon Warrior. You will never be the Dragon Warrior until you have mastered the secret of the Dragon Scroll- Shifu continued as he pointed to the ceiling with his flute, drawing their attention to the sacred scroll clutched in the Gold Dragon's teeth.

Po looked amazingly impressed, no doubt because of his upbringing. He must have never seen such finery, or ever imagined it in his wildest dreams. He breathed deeply

-Whoa…- He composed himself quickly, and asked, -So, how does this work? Do you have a ladder, or a trampoline?-

Shifu, Roll, and Sonic chuckled, Shifu fingering his flute as he studied him.

-You think it's that easy? That I'm just going to hand you the secret to limitless power?!- Shifu asked.

-What? No! I…-

-One must first master the highest level of kung fu, and that is clearly impossible if that someone…is someone like you- Shifu glared.

-Someone like me?- he asked curiously.

-Yes, look at you!- Shifu snapped, slapping various parts of his frame with his flute as he called attention to his physical shortcomings -This fat butt…flabby arms!-

-Hey, those are sensitive in the flabby parts…- Po said as he rubbed his sore arm.

-And this ridiculous belly!- Shifu jabbed the flute in his paunch.

-Hey!- he protested, stepping back a few paces.

-Shifu…- Sonic began.

-…And utter disregard for personal hygiene- Shifu concluded.

-Now waitaminute, that's a little uncalled for- Po pointed at Shifu, now thoroughly annoyed.

* * *

**"And the rest of that wasn't?" Everyone but Shadow asked.**

* * *

-Don't stand that close, I can smell your breath- He took a step away, smelling salty broth and onions on his breath and wondered when the last time was he brushed his teeth.

-Listen, Master Oogway said that…-

Shifu grabbed his finger in between his thumb and index finger, and raised his pinkie. Po gasped and cowered fearfully.

-The Wuxi finger hold! Not the Wuxi finger hold!- he begged on both knees.

_-He…knows about the hold? How? There are thousands of kung fu warriors who don't even believe it existed, many more have never even heard of it. How did Po know?-_ Sonic and Shifu thought.

-Oh-ho-ho, you know this hold?- Shifu taunted, chuckling darkly.

He fired off like it was second nature, nodding fearfully.

-Developed by Master Wuxi in the third dynasty, yes!-

Shifu chuckled.

-So you must know what happens when I flex my pinkie…you know the hardest part of this? The hardest part…- he paused for effect and then whispered it to Po -…is cleaning up afterwards-

Po, Roll, and Knuckles gulped.

-Now listen closely, Panda…- Shifu drilled into Po's head -Oogway may have picked you, but when I'm through with you, you're going to wish he hadn't. Are we clear?-

-Yeah, we're clear, we are so clear- He looked like Shifu had completely scared the living daylights out of him.

-Good- Shifu chuckled gleefully, intending to take full enjoyment of his predicament.

He released Po.

With a final wicked grin, he said -I can't wait to get started-'

* * *

**"Okay. I'm impressed by Po's knowledge," Shadow stated, "First try and he got all of them right. Even Master Dog's Honorable Hammer."**'The scene changed to the training hall. Shifu threw open the doors, grateful that the Five had done what he had always expected of them. Even though they had had a long and rather...disappointing day, they were venting their frustrations and obviously angry fury at their training. Training had helped rein in Tigress' temper; and remarkably, it worked for the others too. The five saw Crane swoop in through the open skylight and land on the Jade Tortoise, deflecting incoming spears with his wings. Mantis was dashing in between the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors, lightning fast. Viper practiced her agility on the Field of Fiery Death, leaping and slithering to avoid the unpredictable bursts of fire through the iron pipes. Monkey swung his body off of the Serpent Rings hung from the ceiling. And right in front of them, Tigress leapt nimbly across the Spinning Serpents above the pool, dodging the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion, one of which she hit with an open palm, smashing it to bits from the forceful fury of her strike.'

* * *

**"Wow…" everyone, but Shadow, awed.**

* * *

'Shifu, Roll, and Sonic managed to dodge the flying debris, but one heavy block hit Po and Knuckles right in the foreheads. As they recovered, Shifu burrowed his hands inside his wide sleeves.

-Let's get started- Shifu stated.

-W-w-wait…- Po stammered, staring fretfully at the most dangerous obstacle course in the Jade Palace's history -…Now?-

-Yes, now- Shifu affirmed -Unless you think the Great Oogway was wrong, and you are not the Dragon Warrior-

-Oh well, uh…- he lowered his voice, pointing at the gauntlet -I don't know that I can do…all of that-

-Well, if we don't try, we'll never know, will we?- Shifu smirked, walking off along the platform.

-Shifu, isn't this going a bit far?- Sonic asked.

-Yosh. Po-kun probably can't do all this on his first day- Roll added.

-Well, I'm just saying…- Po said as the four followed in Shifu's wake -Maybe we could start at something closer to…my level?-

-And what level is that?-

-Well, I'm not a master…but let's just start at Zero. Level Zero-

Shifu couldn't hold back the laugh

-Oh ho no…there is no such thing as 'Level Zero'-

Suddenly he brightened up, now lighter on his feet (if that were possible, given his size).

-Hey! Maybe I can start with that!-

Shifu watched incredulously as he skipped over to the Adversary.

-That? We use that for training children…and for propping the door open when it is hot. But, if you insist…-

-Good idea, Po-kun- Roll nodded –Start with the safest thing in the room-

-Idiot- Knuckles stated.

Behind Shifu, the Furious Five had paused their training, coming over to finally meet the one who was to be their ultimate master. Viper and Crane looked mostly curious, Monkey and Mantis skeptical at best. Tigress…well, one couldn't accurately describe the full measure of disdain in her expression. In fact, had they not been there, they would not have put it past her to completely destroy him, one way or another.

But if he was discouraged by the looks the Five were giving him, he didn't show it. In fact, he seemed to be quite the avid fan.

-Whoa! The Furious Five! Wow, you're so much bigger than your action figures!- he paused, -…except for you, Mantis…you're about the same-'

* * *

**Shadow pulled out a mint condition set of the Furious Five.**

**"A memento of them," Shadow replied to the stares.**

* * *

'Shifu lieu of a twitching eye, Mantis just ticked an antennae in annoyance. Shifu broke the uncomfortable silence.

-Go ahead, Panda, show us what you can do- Shifu ordered.

-Good luck- Sonic and Roll said.

Po paused, twiddled his thumbs distractedly, then asked me in a lowered voice as he glanced at the Five.

-Um…are they gonna watch, or should I just wait until they get back to work or something?-

-Hit it- everyone ordered.

-Okay, um…I just ate, so much kung fu may not be as good as…later on…-

-Just hit it!-

He finally relented, and…started taunting the dummy. Taunting it, like he would have done to an enemy. It was almost painful to watch. They had never heard of "get ready to feel the thunder" or "betcha never seen bear style". (A/N: I cringed just writing these down. It doesn't bear repeating whatever else he said.)

Shifu finally gave in to my impatience, snapping -Will you hit it?!-

He stopped.

-Okay, here goes…- he drew back his arm, hand balled into a fist and he…tapped it.'

* * *

**Facefaults.**

* * *

'-Why don't you try again?- Sonic suggested -A little harder-

Po drew his arm back again, and this time gave a real punch—if it could be called that. But the dummy had done as one expected it to. The panda didn't even get the chance to ask "How was that?" before the dummy teetered back and then forward again, knocking the bear off the platform…and right into the middle of the obstacle course.

Well, as much as Shifu was sure the Five were not pleased with the latest addition to the Jade Palace, he did have to commend them and the other three for rushing forward to try to save the poor panda. They only stopped when he ordered them to, and they watched helplessly—and yet with some amusement—as the obstacle course effectively handed him his ass.'

**

* * *

**

"Ooh…" Yuchiro, Skye, and Dex winced, rubbing the spot between their legs.

**"Ow…" Yai flinched.**

**Lan saw Maylu covering her eyes. He didn't expect her to quickly move close to him, actually in his lap, and holding him tight while burying her face into the base of his neck, not wanting to see Po's pain. Lan blushed heavily as Dex glared at him. Shadow returned to glare for Lan, making Dex whimper and hide behind his chair. They all closed their eyes and flinched badly when Po entered the Field of Fiery Death.**

**"All I'm willing to say is that the Field of Fiery Death was neither kind nor forgiving," Shadow stated.**

* * *

'After getting torched, hit, struck and bruised in inestimable places on his tubby body, Po literally dragged himself back to the group, his fur singed and smoking, and in the case of a couple hairs on his head, still burning.

-…How did I do?- he gasped.

Shifu had to curb his enthusiasm as Roll extinguished the flame with her fingers.

-There is now a Level Zero- Shifu declared.

The scene shifted to night, Sonic, Shadow, and Oogway walking towards the Heavenly Peach Tree of Wisdom. But, to their surprise, Po was there, his back turned to them as he easily got the largest peach on it… at the top of it, before easily jumping down to eat.

-WHOA!- Sonic gasped, startling Po –Po, how did you do THAT?!-

-Do what?- Po asked.

-…He's kidding, right?- Sonic whispered.

-This must be a mistake- Shadow stated –You told me he couldn't do anything close to Kung Fu today-

-There are no mistakes- the hedgehog and the turtle replied in unison.

-I see you've found the Heavenly Peach Tree of Wisdom- Oogway smiled as he walked over -I am Oogway, Sonic's grandfather. It is a pleasure to meet you again, Dragon Warrior-

-Seems that only you, Sonic, and Roll think I'm that guy- Po sighed.

-Wanna talk about it?- Sonic asked –They say that people can easily find this tree when they're troubled-

Po sighed.

-It's just that… AW! I probably sucked worse than anyone in the history of Kung Fu Sucking today!- Po groaned.

-True- Oogway said.

-The Five must totally hate my guts- Po sighed.

-Totally- Oogway agreed, earning a jaw drop from both hedgehogs.

-I should just leave and go make noodles- Po sighed.

-Noodle, don't noodles. Leave, don't leave- Oogway said –There is a saying, Dragon Warrior; 'Yesterday is History. Tomorrow is a Mystery. But Today is a Gift.' That is why it's called the present-

He tapped the tree and a peach three times as big as the one Po had fell out and landed in Po's free hand as Oogway walked off.'

* * *

**"Okay, turtle's good," Dex and Skye stated.**

**Everyone nodded.**

* * *


	14. Memory Data: Second Day and Oogway

* * *

'The scene changed to the doors leading to the training hall open to reveal Sonic and Shadow helping Po get out of a trapped split.

-What are you three doing?- Shifu asked.

-Trying to get Po to do a split- Sonic replied –So far…-

-He keeps getting stuck- Shadow stated –Sensei was right about him being the Dragon Warrior. But so far…-

-…The only time we saw it work was when he got that peach from the top of the tree- Sonic finished.

-You as well, Shadow?- Shifu sighed before chuckling -You thought you could learn to a full split in one night?-

He spotted some concrete floor tiles we used for strength training. Acting on impulse, he plucked up two and hurled them into the air.

-It takes years to develop one's flexibility…- Tigress crouched down beside him, staring intently at the tiles.

-…and years longer…- he said, snapping his fingers; she launched herself high into the air.

-…to apply it in combat-

As he finished, Tigress had performed a perfect side-split kick, smashing both tiles to dust. She landed softly, nary a sound, and made a dismissive noise at the panda, straightened and calmly walked back to Shifu. But the panda was not intimidated by the show of force. If fact, when the debris, gravel and dust fell to the ground, a larger rock hit him on the head and fell to his feet, but he hardly noticed it. He picked it up after a few seconds.

-Put. That. Down!- Shifu barked -The only souvenirs we collect here are bloody knuckles and broken bones!-

Po grinned, tossing the rock nonchalantly over his shoulder and nodded, punching a meaty fist into his equally meaty palm.

-YEAH! Excellent!-

Shifu smirked.

_-You poor, stupid bastard, you have no idea what's coming…-_Shifu thought -Let's get started-

To say they went easy on him…well, the author thinks they were going easy on him. All that fat made for impressive padding. You think this was the only thing that prevented any serious injuries. Crane noticed Shifu was perfectly content with killing the panda bear if need be, but before Shifu chose an opponent for the panda to face, the bird pulled him aside.

-Viper, go- Shifu ordered as he came back.

-Go easy on him. Please- Sonic whispered into her 'ear.'

When she fought the panda, she appeared to be punishing him…and enjoying it far too much. Crane gave Shifu a look. Monkey was next, probably the better choice. He was an easy-going soul, who honestly wanted to see what the bear was made of. They fought with staves. And, unfortunately, the panda got beaten to a pulp. Crane volunteered next. They set them up on the Jade Tortoise. This did little more than have the panda fall in and roll around like a dumpling in a bowl. Patient as he was, one could tell Crane was clearly regretting being so easy on the bear. In fact, as the panda rolled out of the Jade Tortoise and fought not to lose his lunch, Crane whispered to Shifu.

-Maybe Mantis next?-

-I was considering Tigress- he hissed.

-I'm not saying that is a bad idea, Master- he nodded before he and Sonic quickly reminded Shifu -But the funeral would still be on the Jade Palace's bill-

Shifu sighed -Fine. Mantis, get over there-

And believe it or not, Mantis handed the bear his ass (Po's ass, not Mantis', just so we're clear). By the time Mantis was finally tired out, it was sundown, and poor Po had a full fourteen hours of abuse from four highly-trained kung fu masters. Shifu smirked in triumph as Sonic and Roll attended to his wounds. No offense to Master Mantis, but nothing could be more humiliating to the panda than have his ass handed to him by an insect. So there he was, lying on his back. He raised his arms…

_-__Cry 'Uncle'__-_ Shifu thought -_Cry 'Uncle', you stupid, big, fat…-_

He punched his fist into his palm. He wasn't done. He wanted more. Shifu looked like he was about to explode.

-I've been taking it easy on you, panda, but no more!-

Tigress straighten up next to him, thinking it to be her turn.

-Your next opponent will be me."

Tigress and Sonic's eyes widened and everyone but Po was taking a simultaneous step back. Shifu wasn't fucking around anymore. Shifu thought the step back was to be out of the line of fire, and to avoid the blood splatter.

He grinned and rolled back up. -Alright, yeah, let's go!-

-Step forth!- Shifu snapped.

When he took the first step, Shifu reached out and grabbed a fistful of his fur and lifted him over his head, twirled him around and around before slamming him hard into the ground.

-The true path to victory is to find your opponent's weakness against him!- he lectured as he beat Po up.

Shifu waited for Po to straighten before he leapt up and delivered a volley of kicks to his chest and face; he grabbed him by the neck and threw him down, yanking back on his head fur. He was grinning like an idiot, wanting more.

-To take his strength- Shifu continued -And use it against him, until he falls or quits!"

Shifu had Po on his stomach, his foot on the back of Po's neck, jerking his head back by yanking on his nostrils.

-But a true warrior never quits!- Po declared with a nasally voice -Don't worry, Master, I will never quit!-

That did it. Shifu decided to literally kick him out. So he did. In less than five seconds after he had uttered those famous last words, he went flying through the double doors and began bouncing down the steps, his cries and groans echoing up the mountain.

The Five, Shadow, Roll, Tails, and Knuckles slowly walked over to the top step, watching as he bounced.

-If he's smart, he won't come back up those steps- Tigress said.

-But he will- Monkey sighed.

-As soon as he stops bouncing- Mantis cracked.

No one laughed.

-Bad time?-

-What do you think, Mantis?- all eight asked.'

* * *

**"Now that was cruel," Yuchiro stated.**

**"He didn't like Po," Shadow replied as he stood up, "Forgive me, but I wish to leave for a few minutes. This… This part must be the one I wished to never see."**

**He felt someone hug him from behind gently.**

**"Don't worry, Shadow," Maylu said, nuzzling into the top of his head, "Showing that you cry doesn't mean you're weak. It just proves you're alive."**

**Shadow was quiet for a few moments before walking back to his seat.**

**"If you tell anyone I use conditioner…" Shadow whispered.**

**"I promise I won't say anything," Maylu winked.**

* * *

'The scene changed to Po winching in pain every few seconds.

-Hey. Be careful…- Po whined –OW!-

-Sorry- Mantis said –It's just hard finding the pressure points under all this…-

-Fat?- Po asked.

-I was gonna say 'fur'- Mantis stated.

-Yeah- Po rolled his eyes –You know… I think Shifu is trying to get rid of me-

Mantis, Viper, and Roll each shared a glance.

-How so?- Viper asked as she showed Mantis a diagram of a panda's pressure points.

-He literally kicked me out- Po stated.

-True- Roll nodded –But he did the same thing to me-

-He DID?!- Po asked.

-Yep. Actually… he did it to both me and Sonikku- Roll explained –We pulled a prank on him a few years ago and it ended with him literally kicking us out of the Jade Palace for the rest of the day-

She sighed.

-That hot springs hotel was divine…- Roll sighed.'

* * *

**"She always did like those hot springs," Shadow chuckled.**

* * *

'The scene showed the Sacred Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Sonic was there with Oogway. The two turned to see Shifu, panting as he ran up.

-Master! Master!- he called -Master I…its very bad news-

-Ah, Shifu- he said knowingly -There is only news. There is no good or bad…-

-Master, Tai Lung has broken out of prison! He's on his way!-

He actually looked stunned. He was speechless, completely taken aback.

-Well, that is bad news…- then he smiled, -If you believe the Dragon Warrior cannot stop him-

-The _panda_?! Master, he wasn't even meant to be here! It was just an accident!-

-There are no accidents-

Shifu sighed, turning away. -Yes, I know. You've said that already. Twice-

-Well- he said with a chuckle -That was no accident either-

-Thrice-

-Old friend- he said, stepping forward -The panda will not realize his destiny—nor you, yours—until you get rid of this illusion of control-

-…Illusion?- Sonic asked.

-Yes," he said simply, and began a parable, -Look at this tree. I cannot make it blossom when I please, or make it bear fruit before its time-

-But there are things we can control…- Shifu swiftly side-kicked the trunk, causing all the peaches to fall with soft plops to the ground -I can control when the fruit will fall…- he picked up a peach, tossed it high into the air, jumped and sliced it in half with a hand chop. -I can control where to plant the seed!- He punched a hole in the ground and straightened to catch the peach pit in one hand. He threw it angrily into the hole he had made and stood back, challenging Oogway again. -That is no illusion, Master!-

-Yes, but that seed will become a peach tree. You may wish for an apple or an orange, but you will get a peach.-

-But a _peach_ cannot defeat Tai Lung! Master…I need your help…- Shifu begged.

-No, my friend- Oogway shook his head -You just need to believe-

He allowed this to sink in before saying.

-Promise me, Shifu, Master Shadow, Grandson, promise me you will believe-

Shadow's eyes widened.

-I will, Oogway- Shadow bowed.

-Sonic, you may speak in your true self- Oogway said.

-I always do, Gramps- Sonic replied, giving him a peace sign.

-I…will try- Shifu promised him.

Oogway only nodded and smiled.'

* * *

**Shadow began to choke down his tears. Maylu and Lan noticed this and placed a hand on each of his shoulder and gave a smile. Shadow looked at each of them and nodded.**

* * *

'-Good- He lifted his head as a soft breeze began tearing peach blossoms off the tree, the pink petals dancing in the air before he took a deep breath -My time has come…-

He turned and handed Shifu his staff.

-You must continue your journey without me-

-W-what?!- all three gasped, watching in confusion as he slowly walked to the edge of the precipice.

Shifu panicked, thinking he was going to jump.

-Master! Master, wait! You can't leave me!- he begged, pleaded with him to come back, to stop, to come away from the edge of the cliff...

Instead, they watched, marveling at the peach blossoms as they flew about, then swirled around his form, enveloping him. He turned back to them, smiling beatifically, and bowed to them in respect. All of a sudden, the vibrant jade green of his skin drained, to be replaced by an ethereal light as pale as the moon. While his body now became ghostly white, they did not fear it, for while he had abandoned his earthly form…those soft green eyes were the same as they had known them the day they each met him.

-You must…believe…- he said with finality, bowing and closing his eyes, a peaceful smile on his face.'

* * *

**Shadow began to cry deeply now while the others cried softly. Not once did Lan and Maylu let their hand off of Shadow's shoulders. Megaman was crying in his sleep as well.**

* * *

'Then he was gone. He disappeared into the soft pink cloud of petals, and floated up, up, up towards heaven, the petals blending in with the myriad stars dotting the night sky until one by one, they were gone. There was a silence now, Sonic the only one shedding tears. Shifu raised a hand towards Sonic, who just shrugged it off.

-…I hate…- Sonic whispered.

He turned and glared at Shifu, gaining a dark-blue aura and his eyes in a raging glare that put the one Shadow usually kept on to shame, his emerald eyes darker than normal.

-I HATE YOU, YOU BASTARD!- Sonic roared, unleashing all his Killer Intent on Shifu -JUST GO CRAWL INTO A CAVE AND GO TO HELL, YOU BASTARD!!-

He turned, the aura vanishing, and ran off. The scene shifted to Sonic, passing Roll as she was walking out of a room.

-Sonikku?- Roll pondered.

Sonic ran into his room, jumping on his bed and bringing his knees to his chin. The screen door opened slightly.

-Sonikku, are you alright?- Roll asked, poking her head in.

-…He's gone…- Sonic whispered.

Roll walked in all the way and sat down on the bed, crawling over to Sonic, pressing her forehead to his.

-Who is?- Roll asked.

-Grandfather- Sonic replied, tears welling up in his eyes.

Roll's eyes widened. She wrapped his hands around his neck and nuzzled close to him. Sonic wrapped his arms around her waist as he began to cry. The two stayed like that until they heard wild, fear-filled screaming. They looked out to see Po running away until Shifu blocked his path. They heard Po say about how he wasn't the Dragon Warrior and Shifu arguing and saying that he was.

-Okay… when did they change views?- Roll asked.

She turned to see Sonic was at the other side of the bed, a blue area around him.

-Oops…- Roll sweatdropped.

She went over to him and resumed hugging his neck, nuzzling into his chest.'

* * *

**Shadow's jaw went slack.**

**"If the next thing in there shows them sleeping together, I'll shoot Megaman in the head with a shotgun," Shadow declared, pulling out said weapon.**

* * *


	15. Memory Data: Tai Lung

* * *

'The scene shifted to all of them in front of the pond under the Golden Dragon. (Well… Sonic was staying close Roll in case he fell in) Shifu looked to his right, at Oogway's shrine, and slowly walked over to pick up his staff. He gazed up at his portrait, sighing. It was a perfect likeness, the look on his face as serene and beatific as everyone had always known it. It had been less than five days, and one could tell Shifu already missed him. Grasping the peach wood staff, he ran his fingers over it.

-This had once been a part of the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. According to legend, it had been planted a thousand years ago, when Oogway first came to this valley. It had been my master's favorite place to meditate- Shifu explained -One day, the story goes, he was in deep meditation when one of the branches fell and landed at his side. The moment he picked it up, it was said, the branch achieved magical abilities; it was said to be a gift from the gods. Oogway had said only once that this was not the case…but I can't help feeling I am unworthy of holding it-

He returned to his spot under the dragon's watchful gaze, gazing up. He took a deep breath and began. He twirled the staff and then pushed his palm straight out, upsetting a few peach blossom petals that had settled on the water. Twisting and twirling the staff in his hands and around his body, Shifu bothered the blossoms until they floated up, up, high into the air, weaving in a delicate ballet straight towards the dragon's mouth. One delicate pink petal landed on the end of the scroll, and that tiniest of weights upset the jade and jewel-embossed case, causing it to slip from the dragon's jaws, and fall in a graceful dive straight for the Moon Pool. Shifu remembered now, that the Moon Pool wasn't just there for meditation; it was an anti-theft device. If either the thief or the scroll were to slip, the latter would be lost at the bottom of the pool (which was rumored to be bottomless), and the former would fall to their doom. He adjusted the staff in his hand, jutting it out and catching the scroll within the crook of the ancient stick. The weight of the scroll forced the staff down until the tip of it settled onto the Moon Pool's still surface. The ripple it caused rang like a bell, chiming in this historic moment.

Carefully, he pulled the scroll away, feeling it in his hand. He turned back to Po and held it aloft.

-Read it, Po- Shifu said -Read it, and become the Dragon Warrior-

Tentatively, he reached for it, then stopped -Wait, what happens when I read it?-

-No one knows- Shadow admitted.

-The legends say that you will hear a butterfly's wing beat, and see in the darkest cave…- Sonic added.

He got overly excited -Wow! Can I punch through walls?! Can I do a quadruple back-flip?! Can…-

-Focus. Focus- Crane reminded him.

-Huh? Oh yeah, yeah…-

-Read it, Po- Shifu said -Read it, and become the Dragon Warrior-

-Whoa…- he took it in his hands and pulled on the end to open it.

They all waited with bated breath…then sighed when he struggled to open it. He went so far as to bite at the jade stopper, twisting with bearish grunts.

-Its impossible to open- he grunted by way of explanation.'

* * *

**Everyone but Shadow facefaulted.**

* * *

'Shifu sighed and held out his hand. Po frowned and relented, handing the scroll back to him; Shifu lifted the stopper with very little effort.

Po took this in stride -Thanks…I uh, loosened it up for ya, there-

-Okay, here goes- he said with a deep breath, and began slowly unrolling the scroll.

They all waited patiently; as the late afternoon light hit the scroll, a golden light emitted from it, and they stood watching, enraptured, wondering as his face paled and he gasped.

-It's blank- Po stated.

Shifu almost didn't hear him -What?-

-Here, look- Po showed it to them all.

-No!- Shifu shouted as they turned away turned away -We am forbidden to look upon—-

He never finished before they all glanced back at the scroll and Shifu dropped the staff, holding the scroll up to the light. Shifu tried unrolling it again, time and time again, as if by doing so he would find the message hidden beneath the golden reflective coating. He held it up to the dying light, perhaps it had been written with disappearing ink? It seemed like something Oogway would do to further ensure the secret to limitless power stayed in the right hands. But Po was right. It was…

-Blank- Shifu stared, devastated.

-I…I don't understand- Sonic said.

-Okay- Po gesticulated -Maybe…Oogway really was just a crazy old turtle after all…-

-No- Sonic defended, trying to convince himself as well as him, Roll, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and the Five -He was the wisest of us all-

Po scoffed -Come on, face it, he picked me by accident. Of course I'm not the Dragon Warrior-

Shifu turned round, the closed scroll in his hand, staring down into the Moon Pool. Reflected in the still water was the golden dragon on the ceiling.

Tigress brought everyone out of their thoughts, venturing timidly -But…who will stop Tai Lung?-

-He will destroy everything, and everyone- Crane said, just as confused, as worried, as overwhelmed.

-No- Shifu said with conviction, turning back to them

-We evacuate the valley; we must protect the villagers- Shadow added.

-What about you, Shadow?- Tigress asked.

-I will stay behind-

-But Ni-san…he'll kill you- Roll whispered.

He sighed

-I know-

-That is why I am staying here to help- Shifu said.

Everyone stared at him with bewildered looks.

-Everyone- Shifu said -You must all continue your journey without me. I am very proud to have been your master-

He punched his fist into his palm and bowed low to them, for they now deserved more respect than he did. They bowed back, silently acknowledging Their dismissal, probably the nicest dismissal they had ever given them. There was no room for bitterness, no room for sympathy, no room for lengthy goodbyes. Shifu turned his back and limped back to stare into the Moon Pool to gather his thoughts. Behind him, the Five, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Roll had already turned away.

-Good luck, Ni-san- Roll said.

-Don't overdo it, Shadow- Sonic added.

Shadow nodded. He turned to Po.

-Want me to send you out like Shifu did on your second day?- Shadow threatened.

Po gave a small yelp and ran out, the Dragon Scroll in his pocket.

-Wait up!- Po shouted, tripping on his own two feet and rolled down the stairs.'

* * *

**"So what happened in there?" Lan asked, "When this… Tai Lung came?"**

**"Just watch and you'll see," Shadow replied.**

* * *

'The scene shifted to the bottom of the stairs, the villagers all packing up and leaving, lanterns guiding them. Po, Tails, Knuckles, Sonic, and Roll walked as a group as the Five helped around with lost children and finding their parents. They walked over to the goose a few chapters earlier, pulling a noodle cart with all the dishes and utensils in the place on it. He turned and gasped.

-Po!- the goose gasped before running over and hugging him.

After the two hugged, the goose put an apron on Po.

-So who are your friends?- the goose asked.

-Dad, this is Tails, Knuckles, Roll, and Master Sonic- Po said –Everyone, this is my dad-

-A Kung Fu master… is friends with my son?- the goose asked –Oh this is amazing!-'

* * *

**"Okay… Is Po part goose?" Yai asked.**

**"No," Shadow replied.**

**"So he's adopted?" Dex asked.**

**"No."**

**"Then…" Yuchiro began.**

**"Mr. Ping married a panda," Shadow stated, "Who already had Po."**

**"Ah."**

* * *

'As Mr. Ping walked ahead, talking about new ideas for the noodle shop, Knuckles dragged the cart. Po sighed in defeat as he looked down. Mr. Ping stopped.

-Po… I'm sorry that it didn't work out. But we are noodle folk. Broth runs in our veins- Mr. Ping tried to cheer up his son.

-I know, Dad ,but…- He sighed –But sometimes I'm just not sure if I am your son-

-Po…I think it's time you learned something… something I have been keeping secret all these years- Mr. Ping said.

Po's eyes rose.

-The secret ingredient of my Secret Ingredient Soup- Mr. Ping said.

He made Po lean over.

-The secret ingredient is…- Mr. Ping whispered the rest -…Nothing-

-Nothing?- Po repeated.

-That's right. They're just plain old noodles- Mr. Ping replied –To make something special, you must believe it is special-

Po's eyes widened before he quickly took out the scroll and looked at it once more. This time, since the light was dim, it showed his reflection. He closed it.

-I have to go back- Po said.

-Same here- Sonic and Roll said.

Sonic turned to Tails and Knuckles.

–Tails, Knux, can you help Mr. Ping with his stuff?-

Both nodded. The trio looked at each other and nodded. Sonic pulled out his Chaos Emerald.

-Chaos Control!- Sonic shouted.

The trio vanished.

-Amazing…- Mr. Ping awed.

The scene changed to outside the Hallway of Heroes. The trio appeared and rushed up the steps.

-HEY!- Sonic shouted as they ran through the destroyed doors.

A large, muscular snow leopard in purple silk pants released his grip on Shifu and Shadow's necks.

-And who are you two?- the snow leopard asked –I already know the blue rat there since I am his elder brother-

-Are you talking to me?- Sonic asked.

-Uh oh. Tai Lung called him a rat- Roll said.

-Are you talking to me?-

-Shouldn't have done that- Roll shook her head.

-ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!- Sonic demanded.

-Now he's in for it- Roll sighed, rolling her eyes.

-I'm NOT a RAT! I AM a HEDGEHOG!- Sonic barked as Chaos Energy erupted off of him.

He shot at Tai Lung. Tai Lung and Sonic began to fight as Roll and Po ran over to Shifu and Shadow.

-SONIC WIND!- Sonic shouted as he fired blue energy waves.

-Chaos Control- Tai Lung said, warping out of the way.

-He can use Chaos Control!- Sonic gasped.

Tai Lung appeared behind Sonic and struck him with a nerve attack. Sonic fell over.

-But how did he…- Roll began.

-Scrolls 990 through 1000; 'How to manipulate Chaos Energy.' Quite a good read- Tai Lung replied –Now who are you two?-

-Roll Cyber Sakurai- Roll replied.

-I'm the Dragon Warrior, buddy- Po replied.

-You?- he shook his head in bewilderment, and turned to Sonic, asking -_Him? _He's a panda, you're a panda!-

Tai Lung turned and pointed at Po.

He laughed again -What're you going to do, big guy, sit on me?-

Po chuckled.

-Don't tempt me. Now, I'm going to use this…- he taunted...with the Dragon Scroll in hand -You want it, come get it-

Tai Lung roared before charging at the two, knocking the three of them out of the Jade Palace. Every time they landed on the steps, they bounced back up, with Tail Lung always being under Po and Roll on top. This kept going until they reached the village. Tai Lung got up and used Chaos Control to try and get the scroll, but was surprised to have it negated.

-Nice try- Roll smirked, holding up two Chaos Emeralds –But with two in hand, I can negate the area's Chaos Energy-

Tai Lung growled and tried to get her, but she warped away.

-Good Luck, Po!- the two heard Roll cheer.

The scene shifted to Roll warping into the destroyed hallway. She ran over to the three. Shadow was already up and perfectly healed.

-Ni-san!- Roll gasped as she ran over to him.

She hugged him. Shadow returned the hug before they parted.

-Take care of Shifu- Shadow ordered –I'll release Sonic-

Roll nodded and went over to Shifu.

-Um… Ni-san, I had to negate the valley's Chaos Energy so I we can't use our Chaos Attacks- Roll said.

-I know- Shadow chuckled –It interrupted my Chaos Recovery. I've taught you well, little sister-

He kneeled over Sonic before smirking. He pulled out a marker and doodled all over his face before putting him back in a moving state.

-Ow… Didn't expect him to know Chaos Attacks…-Sonic grunted.

-Shifu, are you alright?- Roll asked as Shifu came to while she was bandaging his wounds.

-I feel like I was hit by one of those truck things on that television- Shifu groaned.

-Where's Po?- Shadow asked.

His reply was a wave of golden energy rushing past them.

-What was that?- Roll asked.

-The Wuxi Finger Hold…- Shifu and Sonic gasped.

Shifu turned to the others.

-What are you waiting for? Get down there!- Shifu ordered.

The three nodded before running off. The scene changed to the village cheering as they tried to lift Po up as the three arrived.

-Po, you did it!- Tails cheered as Knuckles easily lifted the panda into the air for the villagers.

-That's my son! That big, marvelous Kun Fu Warrior is my son!- Mr. Ping cheered.

-Good job, Po- Sonic smirked as Knuckles let him down.

The cheering died down as the Furious Five walked up. They bowed to Po.

-Master- The Five said.

Po chuckled as he blushed.

-Oh shoot! Shifu!- Po gasped.

He quickly began to run up the stairs. Sonic, Roll, and Shadow looked around. Aside from the crater, there was no damage. In fact, the entire place looked as if it were perfectly healed.

-Did the Wuxi Finger Hold do this?- Roll pondered.

Everyone heard a groan. They backed away from the crater to see Tai Lung crawl out.

-Where… am I?- Tai Lung asked –More importantly, who am I?-

Everyone stared at each other in shock.

-Amnesia?- Roll whispered.

-Let's just shave him- Mantis said, pulling out an electric razor.

-No- Sonic said –Let me-

He walked over to Tai Lung.

-Hello, ni-san- Sonic said –My name is Sonic. Your name is Tai Lung. You did some bad things because of a little scroll-

-I did? Now that's just dumb- Tai Lung stated.

-You believed that you were the greatest Kung Fu Master and wanted the power of the Dragon Warrior, who is a panda- Sonic continued.

-Yes… it's all coming back…- Tai Lung nodded –I'm an idiot-

-Nah. You're just confused. You have been for the past twenty years- Sonic grinned –Why not spend some time around the world and help people without asking for things in return? That may help clear things up-

Tai Lung nodded and patted Sonic on the head.

-I hope to see you again, little brother- Tai Lung said.

He turned and ran off. Sonic turned with a smirk.

-Seems the Wuxi Finger Hold did a personality flip for Ni-san- Sonic grinned.

-Are you sure he'll keep that vow?- Tigress asked.

-I'm sure of it- Sonic replied –You need to see the forest for not just the trees, but also for those that live and the things that don't live held within it-

-Oh great…- Mantis groaned –He's going Oogway on us…-'

* * *

**"So did Tai Lung keep it?" Maylu asked.**

**"You'll see soon," Shadow replied, "But first, the Arabian Nights."**

* * *

**Me: (comes in, burnt) Never get a bunny mad at you…**

**Sam: Why? Max was actually happy to meet you.**

**Max: That's right. (unhinges his jaw)**

**Espio: May I ask how you just did that?**

**Max: (attacks Espio)**

**Espio: AAAAHHHHH!!!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! (runs off)**

**Tech-chan, Hedgefox, and two hedgehogs: (giggles) He's funny…**

**Sam: Ah. You crack me up, little buddy.**

**Me: Are you done with the door yet?**

**Sam: Yes. But Max broke almost everything else in the place.**

**Me: Please tell me he didn't break the video game systems.**

**Sam: No. He loves those.**

**Me: You'd better fix all this… (glares at Sam)**

**Sam: Yes sir. (Phone rings)**

**Sam and Max: I GOT IT! NO, I GOT IT! IT GOT IT! (Espio gets it)**

**Espio: Hello? It's for you. (Hands the phone to me)**

**Me: Yeah. Uh-huh. Okay. Yeah. I'll tell them. Good-bye. (hangs up and turns to Sam and Max) The Geek called. She's renovating the entire place and you have to stay here.**

**Max: PARTY!!!! (pulls out party favors and beer)**

**Me: NO BOOZE!**

**Max: (Puts the beer away, frowning)**

**Me: You can drink it, but you and Sam have to drink all of them.**

**Max: Got it! (forces down half of the booze down his throat and the other down Sam's mouth)**

**Me: Don't do anything these two are doing right now, you four. These two are professional boneheads.**

**Tech-chan, Hedgefox, and the two hedgehogs: Okay.**

**Sam and Max: (runs to the bathrooms)**

**Me: Espio.**

**Espio: (sighs) I'll get the mop… and the checkbook for you to write a check to Anna for damages to the house…**

**Me: Forward all damages and the repair bills to Sam and Max's caretaker, The Geek, Anna.**


	16. Memory Data: Into the Arabian Nights

**Me: We're hiding from Lorn.**

**Unknown female voices: The friend for liiiiife…**

**Espio: How does that happen?**

**Max: I don't know.**

**Phone: (rings)**

**Sam and Max: I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I GOT IT!**

**Sam: (answers the phone while Espio untied his tongue from Max) Yes?**

**???: Hi. It's me, Lorn.**

**Same female voices: The friend for liiiiife…**

**Lorn: I heard you guys were here, but the door won't open.**

**Max: (takes phone) STOP STALKING US!!!! (slams the phone shut, puts it in a safe, covers it with cement, and ships it to Japan through the toilet)**

**Everyone: o.O**

**Me: …Anna… I'll pay for the new phone and all this damage. But that Lorn is annoying! Max, can't you just eat him?**

**Max: I'm Lorn-intolerant.**

**Sam: Darn.**

**Tech-chan: He's scary…**

**Hedgefox: I say this Lorn's a stalker.**

**Hedgehogs: Hey, where are the weird voices?**

**Me: I'm not sure, SJ, HJ. But I don't wanna hear them. Also, the nickname Skye gives Shadow, 'Shasha-chan,' belongs to Riri-chan of DAN88's 'family.'**

* * *

'The scene now showed Sonic and Roll, sleeping on a couch with an open book on his face. Roll nuzzled closer to Sonic, sighing in content as he snored.

-Umm… Excuse me?- a voice asked.

-Hello?- a second voice pondered.

-ZZZ… Yes, I like her…- Sonic mumbled in his sleep –ZZZ… no, we're not at that age, you perverted Knucklehead… ZZZ… Don't kill me, Shadow…-'

* * *

**Shadow tried to kill Megaman once more, this time managing to avoid everyone. He fired at him, but a green barrier blocked them. Shadow glared at the glowing bracelet on Megaman's left glove.**

**"Why that sneaky little…" Shadow's left eye twitched.**

* * *

'-Can I?- the second voice asked.

-…Fine…- the first voice sighed.

A klaxon was heard. Sonic and Roll yelped as they fell off the couch.

-What time is it?- Roll yawned.

-It's so dark outside- Sonic yawned.

The two reached onto the table and grabbed something.

-Huh?- Sonic pondered.

They pulled their hands back to reveal they were holding large rings.

-You are them…- a voice said.

-Yikes!- Roll and Sonic yelped as Shahra and Genie appeared from the rings.

-Don't be afraid- Shahra said –I am Shahra, the Ring Djinn-

-Call me Genie the Hedgehog, the Ring Djinn-

-You look like me- Sonic said –Are you another Faker?-

-Who?- Genie asked.

-My ni-san- Roll replied as she picked up the book that fell off Sonic's face –Huh? What's going on with this book?-

The words in it seemed to start to disappear.

-A powerful Djinn is absorbing the powers of the book, erasing the stories from their pages- Shahra explained –The Erazor Djinn-

-Erazor Djinn?- Sonic replied.

-Please, we need your help- Genie begged –Legends tell that a blue hedgehog and a yellow Hedgefox from another world could save the Arabian Nights!-

-Okay. But how do we get from out here to in there?- Sonic asked, pointing at the book.

-You are our masters- Shahra replied –What you wish for, we shall grant it-

The two changed into rings.

-Now put us on- Genie said from the ring in Roll's hand.

-Like this?- Roll asked as they slid the rings on.

-OW!- Sonic yelped –Hey, be careful!-

-I am sorry, Master- Shahra apologized –But the contract is now complete-

-So now what?- Roll asked –Do we just rub the rings-

-Yeah- Genie replied.

The two rubbed their rings and Shahra and Genie appeared.

-Oh Master, what is your wish?- Shahra asked.

Sonic sneezed.

-How about a tissue?- Sonic asked –Better make it a few-

The room was filled with tissues.'

* * *

**Everyone stared at Shahra.**

**"I don't think he meant that many, Sahara-chan" Skye said with a sweatdrop.**

**Shahra clapped her hand and a ladle hit Skye on the head.**

**"I like the name, Skye," Shahra smiled, "But I didn't like the comment."**

**"And I thank you for not hitting me with your figure," Skye bowed, "Unlike Shasha-chan, May-may, Shrimp-puff, and Yuchi-chi."**

**Shadow, Yuchiro, Maylu, and Lan tackled Skye and clobbered him.**

* * *

'-Thanks. You see, I had this cold yesterday and…- Sonic began as he blew his nose.

-Please be serious!- Shahra begged.

-Okay, okay. I'm sorry- Sonic apologized.

-Please take us to the Arabian Nights- Roll spoke.

-Okay!- Genie grinned as he made a carpet appear –Roll and Sonic, Carpet. Carpet, Roll and Sonic-

Carpet stood on the back side of itself, the front tassels acting as hand. Carpet shook Sonic and Roll's hands.'

* * *

**Everyone stared at Genie, who was now playing chess with Carpet.**

**"So move," Genie said.**

**Carpet took out Genie's queen.**

**"…That's a good mood," Genie said before imitating Rodney Dangerfield, "Oi, I can't believe I'm losing to a rug."**

* * *

'The four were now on Carpet with Genie piloting it with a pilot's hat.

-Ready!- Genie grinned –Here we go!-

Carpet flew into the book. It closed.'

* * *


	17. Memory Data: The Erazor Djinn

* * *

'The screen changed into an Arabian storybook-like style. It showed Sonic and Roll running through a strange area.

-So where is this Erazor guy?- Sonic asked.

-He's here!- Shahra gasped.

There was a flash of lightning and a purple seal appearing on the floor. A final explosion of purple light blinded them and then there was someone else with them. Sonic barely had time to dodge, but years of combat experience meant that his body reacted instantly as soon as his eyes recognized that characteristic glint of light on a blade. The sword hardly nicked his skin as Sonic back flipped. He landed a few feet away on one knee, next to Shahra, who seemed equally shocked. The hedgehog only noticed then that a small patch of his blue fur appeared to be suddenly slightly shorter than the rest.'

* * *

**"Talk about close 'shaves'…" Dex said.**

**Everyone groaned at that.**

* * *

'Sonic went into a ready crouch, giving his opponent his trademark cocky grin.

-Hey, you! Maybe you know where I could get my quills sharpened, too?-

-Sonic! That's him! He's the evil spirit who's striking the words of the world from the pages!- Shahra called out, her finger pointing at the new arrival and trembling.

The figure was impressive. He also looked rather human, with the exception of his pointed ears and his charcoal black eyes. Red points of light were glowing in them like holes into a furnace and a set of shining teeth was bared in a leering grin. His crimson hair, tied into a pony tail, was swaying overhead wildly, rather like Shahra's, but while her whole being seemed to radiate gentleness, modesty and shyness, this was pure rage and chaos unleashed. His dark brown leather cloak was flaring behind his bare, muscled chest as if caught in a violent storm and the purple lights encircling him were being reflected in the huge metallic buckle of the belt around his waist, on the brass large cuffs he wore on both wrists…and, of course, on his giant curved sword. It was kind of hard not to notice that. They went nicely with his dark violet trousers, too, the fabric of the material stretching over the bulging muscles in places. All in all, from his leather shoes with the curly tips on to the broad face with the massive brow and chin, he was probably more than seven feet tall. The Djinn's face and body also were decorated with blood-red, tattoo-like lines, giving the impression of scars in places or tribal signs. To top it all off, he had a vermillion goatee, too. Not someone you wanted to come across in a dark alley. But still… Sonic could only stare at his skin.

-Dude…you're pink!- Sonic exclaimed between laughs.'

* * *

**"Does he not see the giant sword?!" everyone but Genie and Shahra, demanded.**

**"Yes," Genie replied, "But he's like me. I've always wanted to call say that to his face!"**

* * *

'Genie fell over to the ground, laughing up a storm. The lovely rose-colored face of the Djinn suddenly turned a very vivid purple and the hedgehog wondered whether that exclamation on his part had really been that smart.

-YOU!" The spirit hollered, "You must be the blue rat and the yellow mutant fox that just got added to the story!-

-Excuse me?!- Sonic and Roll growled, glaring at the enemy with ideas on how to obliterate the sayer of blasphemy.

-Don't you know anything, pinky-boy?! I'm not a rat! I'm a hedgehog!- Sonic shouted at him, thumbing his own chest proudly –And Roll-chan is not a mutated fox! She's a Hedgefox and the only one I'd ever want to be near all the time-

* * *

**Shadow lunged again and the barrier knocked im back once more.**

**"DAMN IT!" Shadow roared as he came back to the Real World and aimed his Arondight at the scientists, "GET THAT CHIP/LIGHT GAIA .EXE OUT OF MEGAMAN THIS IN… Ohh…."**

**Shadow fell into his chair, purring, as Maylu scratched his left ear as Lan gave him a Hershey's bar.**

* * *

-You're right about the 'blue' and 'yellow' parts, though- Sonic continued -I mean, with your fashion sense I would have thought you to be color-blind, but-

-I AM ERAZOR DJINN! I AM THE ONE WHO SHALL CARVE THIS WORLD UP AS I SEE FIT!-

Sonic struck a pose opposite the fuming Djinn, crossing his arms in front of his torso while grinning.

-Yeah…well, if you're going to do that, can you at least wait until I'm done reading it first?-

-Sonic…- Shahra squeaked his name behind him, horrified -P-please…-

But Shahra was drowned out as Erazor had already launched into his speech once more.

-One hundred of the One Thousand and One Nights have already been wiped clean! And soon, the rest shall join them, night by night! And then, with the seven World Rings-

-Huh? Wait a moment- Sonic, who had been tapping his foot, interrupted -You're doing it wrong, here's where you gabble on about the seven Chaos Emeralds, not…-

The pink Djinn didn't even acknowledge the hedgehog's protests, but instead suddenly rounded in on Shahra, who flinched.

-You have gathered the seven World Rings for me, have you not, Shahra…my dear?-

The last two words were a parody of themselves and Sonic shuddered as they left his mouth, containing a horrible mixture of affection and cruelty.'

* * *

**Everyone stared at Shahra.**

**"I… dated him… for a few weeks…" Shahra blushed, looking away from them.**

**"Bastard tried to rape her," Genie growled, "I'm glad of what happened to him."**

* * *

'The girl's face screwed up in pain at this, but the expression was gone so fast that the blue hero wasn't sure that it had even been there. He did notice, however, the hungry fire that now seemed to burning in the black eyes of Erazor, a twisted longing and desire. Sonic couldn't even say whether it was for those Rings, or…

-A-are you still going on about that? I told you, those things don't even exist! And even if they did, I'd never give them to you!- Shahra's voice had been shaking at first but then grew stronger, her expression now defiant and her whole body rigid.

-Oh! Wouldn't you, though…?- His lips drew up in a small, sly smile and Shahra suddenly looked a whole shade paler, her earlier confidence crumbling, turning her face away.

Genie hugged her gently.

-Hey! How dare you make our friend be filled with fear?!- Roll demanded.

Erazor didn't reply, he just drew back again and held his right hand up, the fingertips of his thumb and middle finger touching. He snipped. His index finger erupted into flames.

-I suppose a suitable punishment is in order, then…- his eyes lit up with sickly joy as he pointed the digit at the two Djinns

-Look out!- Sonic screamed, but the girl seemed too terrified to move.

Her head was turned down and her eyes closed as if what was coming now was inevitable and she was merely a puppy in a shop selling fur coats. Sonic lunged and took the arrow.

-Sonikku!- Roll gasped, rushing over to him.

-So this is how Judgment is dealt, is it?- Erazor pondered –You there! Blue rat, if you do not bring me the Seven World Rings before that flame extinguishes, your life is forfeit! Next, I think I shall collect the life of King Shahryar…-

He laughed as he vanished. Roll paled.

-My life is out of something?- Sonic asked –Out of what?-'

* * *

**"Yeah… I forgot that I needed to force him to attend High School…" Shadow sweatdropped.**

* * *

'Roll began to cry as she hugged him.

-It means… It means you'll die…- Roll cried.

Sonic paled.

-Say WHAT?!- Sonic gasped –I CAN'T DIE YET! I HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD…-

He covered his mouth, blushing heavily and looked away from Roll.

-Told who?- Roll asked.

-…Told… someone… something…- Sonic trailed –Look, can we get on with this?-

-Yes. King Shahryār is in trouble!- Shahra agreed.

-He's half of the creation of the Arabian Nights!- Genie added, changing into Cupid –And that is where the couple Aladdin and Jasmine are-'

* * *

**Everyone stared at Genie.**

**"He's… special among Djinns," Shahra giggled nervously.**

**"How so?" Yuchiro asked.**

**"Elementary, my dear Yuchi-chi," Sherlock Genie said.**

**"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Yuchiro barked, throwing Genie at Skye.**

* * *


	18. Memory Data: The King, Tails, World Ring

* * *

'The scene changed to the four entering a large palace.

-So where are these guys?- Sonic asked.

They heard a few jars break. Sonic and Roll turned to see Eggman, now in red and black royal sultan robes, a silver hedgehog in Arabian clothes, and a purple cat in Arabian Princess clothes.

-Roll-chan, you get the strangest feeling that you've seen those two before?- Sonic whispered.

-I think so, but I'm not sure- Roll whispered before they noticed something.

-EGGMAN!- Both growled.'

* * *

**"Um… Shadow, who are the cat and the hedgehog?" Maylu asked.**

**"The hedgehog is a psychic known as Silver," Shadow explained, "He is a Chaos Master as well and could achieve Super Form. He is also as fast as Faker and I. The cat is an old friend. Her name is Princess Blaze the Cat. She can manipulate flames with a simple thought. Both actually come from the future and an alternate version of Mobius. Thank goodness they don't come from Moebius."**

**"Moebius?" Yai repeated.**

**"I don't want to talk about it," Shadow said, "That does explain where those two went when they were visiting and why Eggman had zero-activity for a week… but it doesn't explain the disappearances of Tails, Knuckles, Tai Lung, which was under watch, and a robot Rouge and I recovered from one of Eggman's abandoned bases, E-123 Omega."**

* * *

'-What's Eggman doing here?!- Sonic shouted in shock, but recovered fast -Aha! I knew it! This is all another one of your schemes!-

-So this is where you two went, Blaze, Silver- Roll exhaled a held breath.

The man's head jerked up at this and nobody could deny that it was indeed Robotnik – yet everything suggested he wasn't. The body shape, hair, giant moustache and face were exactly the same, down to the dark glasses which seemed to eternally cover his eyes, but those were the only familiar details. His bald head was adorned with a black turban that sported a tall red feather on the front. The Doctor's trademark red bodysuit had gone, to be replaced with a flowing, purple, robe-like jacket that was also decorated with gold stripes – underneath he wore a more form-fitting black shirt and pair of pants as well as a red sash tied around his waist. A curved sword and his normal boots (albeit ridiculously pointy at the ends) topped it off. Sonic was speechless, but not for long.

-You tried to conquer a costume rental while I was away Eggman, or wha-

-WHAT is the meaning of this?!- the human bellowed him into silence as he climbed to his feet. Slightly more dignified, he huffed: -I am Shahryar, king of this land-

-And Blaze over there is Princess Jasmine. Cut it, Doc, what are you up to this time?- Roll asked.

-How did you know my name was Jasmine?- Blaze asked.

-Sonic, wait! You're making a terrible mistake! This is him. This is King Shahryar!- Shahra called out, floating in front of him.

The human meanwhile had turned an unhealthy crimson at the Hedgefox and hedgehog's conduct.

-Such insolence! Guards! Seize this blue spiky thing and this yellow fuzzy and spiky thing at once!-

-What did you just ca-mmpf!- Sonic wriggled furiously in Shahra's grasp as the genie had clamped a hand over his mouth to hopefully save their very lives.

Roll tensed for a fight and everyone remained frozen as they all awaited armed men to storm out of the doors. A minute passed. Sonic had ceased struggling. Another minute passed. The king suddenly looked rather worried as both hedgehog and Hedgefox turned towards him, their expressions full of questions and dark promises.

-Where are your men, Your Highness?- Shahra asked quickly, trying to ease the tension with her naturally servile attitude.

The human turned towards her like a drowning man would hone on a friendly dolphin and hope those other triangular fins swimming around him would please, please go away. He tried to ignore the unfriendly expressions of the Mobians in his back and the looks on disappointed expressions on Silver and Blaze and spoke:

-Oh…that's right. Let me explain. When the evil spirits appeared out of nowhere, everyone turned and ran. And we were stuck having to hide in that jar-

-One guard is still here, stuck in the jar- Silver added, pulling out Tai Lung, in Royal Arabian Guard robes, in a fourth jar.

-Tai Lung?- Roll pondered.

-Hey. It's my big brother- Sonic grinned.

-Yeah, right. Look, not even Shads in full amnesia mode would buy tha-

A terrible screech let their heads turn all at once. Through one of the huge windows a giant winged beast had suddenly flown in and was now soaring towards them, scaled wings and claws stretched wide.

-Duck!- Blaze screamed and while the Mobians were quick to obey, the oval human clearly wasn't. He remained standing, staring at the pterosaur in stupor and only resumed struggling and shouting as the reptile had already grabbed him and was rapidly ascending again.

-Noooooo! Help me!-

-Father!- Blaze gasped.

-What?! Time for some action!- Sonic shouted, already leaping to his feet and running.

-Let's go!- Roll grinned, following Sonic.

-Indeed- Tai Lung agreed –I am coming, my liege!-

The others were following close behind. The scene changed to a figure, screaming as two strange creatures were about to attack the figure. Tai Lung roared and crushed them both.

-Tails? What are you doing here?- Sonic asked.

-…'Tails?' My…my name is Ali Baba- he said, glancing worriedly at the martial appearance of the taller Mobian in front of him.

Sonic wasn't put off by the strange reply, though.

-Come on, Tails! I know it's you!-

-Eh…- the younger one replied, maybe wondering whether it wouldn't be better to agree, on the basic assumption that it wasn't wise to upset someone who was talking nonsense.

-I'm very sorry. My master seems to have mistaken you for somebody else- a suddenly appearing Shahra interrupted, smiling apologetically.

The fox visibly relaxed, seemingly not in the least bit put off by a girl forming out of thin air. The interplay of mimics continued and the kit now gave both of them a friendly smile again while Sonic shot first Shahra and then Tails a look in confusion.

The fox chuckled -Oh, it's okay. I'm still very grateful that you saved me! I might not be very strong, but I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve. If you ever need my help in return, it would be the least I could do to repay you-

Shahra bowed, ignoring her master's increasing puzzlement -Thank you! If something comes up, we'll be sure to call you. But now we must be going-

She smiled, and tried to gently lead a bewildered Sonic away. They had only taken a few steps, though, when the kit called out a last 'See you! I hope we'll meet again, blue and a yellow strangers!" and Sonic and Roll's knees locked, the azure hero and the yellow hero refusing to walk further despite the rest's ushering.

-Master? What's…?-

The hedgehog and Hedgefox were already back with the kit, crouched on one knee in front of him so they were at eye-level, and the fox was blinking at the speed the older Mobians had moved with. Getting addressed as 'stranger' by Tails had been something Sonic and Roll had never expected to happen and in some way it had chilled them to the bone. The hero stared into those blue eyes concerned, his trademark grin vanished and his tone serious.

-Tails-chan, how'd you get here?- Roll asked

-Eh…- the fox, apparently ignoring the nickname for now, scratched his head -Well, I just woke up yesterday and everybody had vanished, so I searched whether I couldn't find anyone in the city. Then those purple spirits started to appear and I hid in one of those houses…but then there was terrible ruckus going on in the other part of the city, so I wanted to flee and left my shelter – only to run straight into the arms of those three monsters! Thank goodness you were there-

He giggled nervously as it became apparent that this for some reason was not what the hedgehog had wanted to hear.

-Masters, we really need to find that dinosaur now- Shahra was tugging at Sonic's shoulder as Genie, now muscular, was pulling on Roll's shoulders who didn't pay them any attention, still gazing at the young fox with an unreadable expression.

-Uh, well, I think I'll be going now –

Sonic stared at Tails, hurt –Lil' bro…-

-…don't you know me anymore?- Roll finished his question, while the fox had been seemingly mesmerized by the intensity of the hedgehog's gaze.

-Hold on! I think I know what's going on here!- Genie grinned.

He went into his ring and came out after various cartoon sounds, holding a bottle of seltzer and a book.'

* * *

**"I'm still wondering how those clowns got in there," Genie said.**

* * *

'He took out reading glasses and gained nerd clothes. He opened the book and flipped through the pages.

-It says here; 'In the case a book's writing is being lost, beings that are in possession of the book will be sucked within the pages with their mind altered to fit the missing characters-' Nerd Genie read –The only cure for a single mind being altered is two Djinns of the Ring or one Necklace or Lamp Djinn. This cure can only be used once a week. Multiple Mind Alterations require either a single Lamp Djinn, a single Necklace Djinn, or two Ring Djinns and a… World… Ring…-

He closed the book.

-So who do we clean first and then wait a week to cure?- Genie asked.

Sonic and Roll glared at him.

-Ali Baba-chan- Roll said –Can you please come with us?-

-Umm… A-alright, ma'am…- Tails replied.

-Just call me 'Onee-chan,' m'kay?- Roll asked.

Tails nodded. The group ran off. The scene changed to the dessert.

-HELP ME!!!-

-Sheesh, fatty sure can scream- Sonic stated.

-Must you insult the king like that?- Silver and Tai Lung asked.

-Yes- Sonic replied with a grin –I don't like him-

The ground began to shake.

-Okay, who turned on the dessert's massager?- Genie asked.

A dozen yards in front of them a huge crater was starting to open up, sucking in the sand as if someone had pulled the most giant plug in history. And then, something began to emerge…both everyone's eyes grew wide.

-What is that, tentacles?- Sonic asked.

-No - more like antennas...- Roll replied.

Two huge, thick arms had started to worm themselves out of the sands, shaking and coiling as whatever they were connected to made its way towards the surface. They bent in inhuman angles, bone- and spineless as if they were snakes or caterpillars. The latter comparison probably came closest, as they looked like several balls lined up one after the other, rings of spikes connecting them, much like the body parts of an insect.

An insane mutant insect, anyway.

-Are those…stingers at their ends I'm seeing, Aladdin?- Genie asked.

-Yes- Silver replied.

-And then they have…eyes?- Sonic gulped.

-Again, yes- Silver replied.

-Many eyes- Roll paled.

-Yes. Many- Blaze agreed.

The mentioned giant, glazed eyeballs with red irises were blinking at them from the ends of the antennas, while the long spikes protruded directly underneath them. Again the appendages bent and wriggled furiously and the two stunned Mobians could see that the middle one of the seven round segments that made up each of the 'arms' was actually another eyeball…and then the rest of the beast came out. Some people don't like dogs because they bite. Others hate spiders because they have too many legs, are afraid of snakes because they kill with poison, or harbor a dislike against their living rooms because the colors are so hideous. All of these people would immediately completely reverse their attitudes towards those things upon seeing the monstrosity emerge - you usually only start appreciating something when you have seen the incredibly worse alternative, which managed to compose all those traits into one. It had no tail, but still was a giant scorpion of sorts, with three legs wriggling on each side, while the two elongated stingers with the eyes reared high in the air, dripping with a gooey substance. Judging the size, it measured more than twenty feet in length and was almost half as wide. It was impossible to tell how many special effects designers must have died for that thing – or would kill, respectively. Although its rump was one misshapen lump, it squirmed with surprising agility. Another giant eye, this one set directly in its back and largest of them all, opened and stared at them, as the beast shrieked in cacophony. Three cream orbs with blood-red irises focused on hedgehog and echidna, both staring at this trinity of disfigurement. Sonic crossed his arms in front of his chest.

* * *

**"EWW!!!" the grils screamed.**

**"Is that thing... pink?" Skye asked.**

* * *

-That's it. Now I'm going to expect Erazor's evil lair to be covered in daisies- Sonic stated before Genie fell over laughing up a storm.

Silver sighed -Strange hedgehog…-

-Silver, even his giant killer scorpion comes in various shades of pink- Sonic stated.

-More purple, actually- Silver argued –And it's 'Aladdin,' not 'Silver.' Must you call me that name because of my fur?-

-...Yes-

-If you want to still be able to discern colors in the future, hedgehog, I'll suggest you- Tai Lung began.

-Guard, look!- Shahra gasped.

Tai Lung was cut off by a stinger piercing the place where he had just stood. The no-tailed scorpion of debatable color screeched in fury as it had missed its prey and stabbed the sand again, spraying grains in all directions.

-Whoa! I take it that's not something you see everyday, huh?- Sonic commented to Shahra as he was dancing around and through the rain of sand where the beast reared.

-It must be a monster summoned forth by the Erazor Djinn!- Shahra gasped.

-No, really? I thought it was Amy trying to get another date- Sonic joked.

At first, everyone stared. Then, and Sonic couldn't believe his eyes, her lips twitched. Slightly.

Sonic punched the air -Finally!-

When the genie looked at him surprised, he grinned.

-I managed to cheer you up. And say what, Shahra; I'll have you smiling by the end of this day-

-Are you two quite done yet?!- Tai Lung raced past them, grabbing the blue hedgehog by the wrist and pulling him with him, just as a huge blob of purple liquid splattered the ground where they had just been.

-This is no time for talking, hedgehog! That thing shoots!- Silver barked.

-…oh-

-It will stop us if we try to proceed further! We need to defeat it!- Shahra said.

-If you say so, Shahra!- Roll smiled.

-The eyes are it's weak point…!- Genie said.

-INCOMING!- Ali Baba gasped.

The group dodged the pincer. Roll and Sonic did a homing attack at the eye on it before following the eyeballs on the arm up to the largest eyeball on it, doing numerous Homing Attacks. They jumped off and the creature turned around and ran.

* * *

**"Is it just me, or is that creature's butt an eyeball?" Lan asked.**

**"How does it go to the bathroom and not get blind?" Genie asked.**

**"Ewww…" the girls stuck their tongues out.**

* * *

'-Where's it going?- Sonic asked.

-Must be to get away from people who are cooler than it- Roll replied –Either that, or it wants to play Tag and we're it-

Sonic, Roll, and Silver ran after it. The spikes around the eye began to try and bite them.

-Poke his eye out!- Sonic ordered.

The trio did a Homing Attack and wiped hit the eye. The unexpected result…

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Roll screamed.

The trio were now covered in green gunk-like blood.

-I feel like a booger- Sonic stated.

-Strangely… This feel familiar- Silver stated.

The monster roared as it began to explode in Arabian Writing. Something fell from it.

-What's that?- Blaze pondered.

-It's a…- Shahra began.

-…World Ring- Genie's eyes widened.

Sonic caught it.

-Ahhh! OW!- Sonic yelped as the ring began to spark.

-When darkness descends upon the Arabian Nights - the Legendary Blue Hedgehog and the Legendary Yellow Hedgefox from another world shall come!- Shahra recited.

-When the seven rings that control the world are gathered, the portal between the worlds shall open. But the life of the collector of the rings shall be offered up as sacrifice for that control- Genie added –That is what is written in the new pages of the Arabian Nights-

-…WHAT?!- Sonic and Roll gasped.'

* * *

**"You mean they had to die for the World Rings to work?!" Lan asked.**

**"The World Rings needed only two sacrifices to work for the rest of eternity," Shahra replied.**

**"And they didn't die," Genie added.**

* * *

'-Can you fix their memories now?- Roll asked, pointing at the others in their group.

-What are they talking about?- Tails asked.

-I'm not sure- Tai Lung replied –Must be sunstroke-

-Very well- Shahra nodded –Genie, was there anything in the book? A spell?-

-Hang on- Nerd Genie replied, pulling out the book –Says here our masters need to hold the ring together and rub each other's ring. Ooh…-

Sonic and Roll blushed. The two held the World Ring and rubbed each other's Djinn Ring.

-We wish for their memories to be fixed- both said.

-You got it!- Genie grinned.

-As you wish- Shahra bowed.

Both glowed as the wind began to pick up. The rings began to glow bright as everyone covered their eyes. The light died down and Shahra and Genie fell over, exhausted in Genie's case and asleep in Shahra's case. The two returned to their rings.

-Where are we?- Blaze asked –And why am I in this?! It's revealing!-

Silver stared at Blaze, a nosebleed on his face.

-Hello again, young Tails- Tai Lung bowed –How are you?-

-Confused- Tails replied –Onee-chan, Sonic, where are we and why are you two the only ones now in these weird getups?-

-Cause we couldn't get to the costume shop in time?- Sonic joked.

Roll giggled.

-D-Don't stare at me like that, Silver!- Blaze hissed, doing her best to covered her revealed fur.

-Ah! S-sorry!- Silver looked away, blushing heavily.

-As much as I enjoy this, what is going on here?- Tai Lung asked, taking his tunic off and giving it to Blaze –You may use this, ma'am-

-Thank you- Blaze nodded as she put it over her revealed fur.

-Maybe once Shahra and Genie are fully recovered, we can get some better clothes for the dessert, Blaze- Roll said

-Who and who?- everyone asked.

-We're stuck in the tales of the Arabian Nights, which are being destroyed by a pink male Djinn called Erazor- Sonic explained as he pointed at the flame in his heart –And we have until this goes bye-bye to get seven World Rings like this gold one here, or I go bye-bye-

-He means if we don't get these seven World Rings, he dies- Roll sniffed.

-Maybe I can remove it- Blaze suggested.

She moved her hand to the point where the flame was coming out. She felt something poking out. She grabbed and pulled. Sonic screamed as the arrow was pulled out an inch before Blaze fell over, panting.

-That arrow's deep in him…- Blaze panted, using the tunic Tai Lung gave her to wipe the sweat off her face –It's hotter than any flame I even manipulated before-

-At least you managed to double the flame's size- Sonic grinned as he twitched in pain.

-That means we have more time- Roll said –Let's keep moving. We have to chase after a pterodactyl that took a fatty-'

* * *

**Everyone sweatdropped.**

* * *


	19. Memory Data: Dinosaurs Amok, Eggman

* * *

'The scene changed to all of them, screaming and running away from a heard of Triceratops.

-WHAT DID WE DO?!- Sonic demanded.

-I DON'T KNOW!- Shahra screamed.

-JUST KEEP RUNNING FOR YOUR LIVES!!!- Genie screamed.'

* * *

**"There are Dinosaurs in there?" Yuchiro asked.**

**"Weird. I always thought that monsters in there were of pure imagination," Skye said, "When I told May-may one of the stories in it when she was a kid, I gave a good description of a monster."**

**"I'm letting that one slide," Maylu said.**

**She was letting it slide since Shadow was now keeping her calm the only way he knew how to keep females calm; massaging their back.**

* * *

'The scene changed to a cliff.

-Look! It's a World Ring!- Tai Lung exclaimed at a World Ring falling from the sky.

He caught it and ignored the shock of the ring.

-For some reason… I feel like I'm being effected by catnip- Tai Lung stated as he purred.

Sonic swiped it and Tai Lung stopped purring. The ring was cyan.

-I think that World Ring is made of… 'Pleasure'- Tai Lung stated.

-Pleasure?- Tail repeated.

-Let me hold that yellow one- Tai Lung said.

Roll handed him the World Ring.

-Now I feel like I'm filled with joy- Tai Lung said, returning the World Ring –I believe each of the World Rings has an… 'emotion' within its form-

-How come we're not effected?- Sonic asked.

-Either you have better control of your emotions, or you're both ignorant- Silver replied with a chuckle.

-HELP ME!!!- a voice screamed.

-There!- Shahra suddenly pointed to the sky and all heads whipped up to see the dinosaur circling overhead, screeching now that it had been discovered.

-It must have been searching for more food and took its prisoner with it!- Genie exclaimed, and now they also thought they could see a tiny, round, wriggling figure dangling from its beak by their cape…

-Nooooo! Help me!-

Sonic groaned -Oh, great. Egghead's in way over his bald head again. I mean, crazy water gods, rebelling hedgehog robots, freeing chaos-blasting ultimate lunatics I will not name - honestly, when's this man gonna learn?!-'

* * *

**Shadow glared at the two scientists, who were now frantically trying to extract the 'Chip/Light Gaia .EXE' data from Megaman.**

* * *

'At this point, the overweight man seemed to recognize the hero come to his rescue and pointed at him.

-You there! Spiky thing!-

-That's it. Tails, Roll-cha, Silver, Ni-san, stop sniggering, we're leaving-

-No! Do something! Save me!- the King still struggled in the dinosaur's grasp, who was circling above them and maybe wondering whether the six tiny creatures would perhaps pose a threat to her eggs.

-Sure, Buttnik, just tell me how!- Sonic shouted back up, irritated by all the screaming of his archenemy.

He himself couldn't jump that far and he was damned to hell if he sent Tails into an aerial battle with something quite literally armed to its teeth.

-No worries!-

-Huh?- everyone turned around and looked at Tai Lung.

The snow leopard had just lifted a rock slab roughly two times as high as himself over his head with one hand and was seemingly aiming with the other.

-We'll have them down in a jiffy!-

Overhead, the screaming of both dinosaur and human was now a lot louder, and noticeably higher pitched.

-Tai Lung, don't! You'll squash them!- Tails shouted, alarmed, but by then it already didn't matter anymore.

The mommy pterosaur had dropped her prey in panic and the King was now rushing downwards to the water surface fast.

-AHHHHHHHH…!-

Shahra gasped and squeezed her eyes tight shut, not wishing to see his death. But no splash came, and she cautiously opened them again… to see Sonic looking at the fleeing dinosaur while Sonic had Eggman by the back on his outfit on one foot.

-How dare you!- The human, obviously back into full emperor-mode again as soon as the most immediate threat had passed, pumped his fist angrily in the air -I am the King! Must you be so rude?!-

-Sor-ry!- Sonic waved a hand in a fashion that indicated he clearly wasn't, before turning around to Shahra -You know, I'm not sure we have to turn him back into Eggman at all. I mean, he almost sounds the same, anyway…-

-Oh, but there can't be two characters that are the same once the original King Shahryār has returned- the girl replied, smiling -However, maybe he has some useful information for us, now that he still possesses his memory of being the storybook King, before I return his original mind…-

Turning around to the human, Genie asked politely: -Your Highness, where did the spirits that attacked your castle go?-

At that, the mustachioed man's rage seemed to vanish into thin air, to be replaced with sudden worry as if someone had announced a surprise visit of the Weight Watchers.

-It was just as I feared- the human said hoarsely -He's gone ahead to that castle and it seems more minions are being assembled-

-Castle?- Tails echoed.

-There's a giant fortress just ahead- Shahra explained upon seeing their questioning expressions.

She pointed to the far horizon where the sun was setting and they could see the end of the jungle they had been crossing all day. Where the leafy canopy ended, lay another desert-like wasteland, seemingly set aflame by the fiery last rays of the sun for today. But the most dominating feature of it was a huge building, a black silhouette against the darkening sky. It seemed almost Chinese to those that lived in the Valley of Peace, who could make out three towers in the structure, a tall central one and two smaller replicas to its sides, sharply outlined. The reason for their Asian air lay in their pagoda-like shape, and the rolling eaves protruding from the edges as if the whole structure was trying to expand its reach into the landscape further. Atop of it towered a finial, seemingly asking for an angry lightning strike and yet standing defiant in its grandeur. Shahra's tone was almost hushed as she continued.

-It is a relic from an ancient kingdom…-

-What kingdom?- Tails asked, curious, shielding his eyes against the light as he stared at the building in the distance.

-I am not sure…there once was a civilization of settlers from the Eastern Realms, I think, and they were masters of architecture and mechanics…but then for some reason, one day the people just…vanished. Some arrived in Sand Oasis, babbling incoherently about a terror they'd beheld, a terror 'mankind had called forth themselves'…but my Master at the time was not very interested in foreign politics. When I asked him what was happening, he just told me that it was none of his concern, whatever it was that had happened was now sealed off, and he was glad the "almond-eyes", as he called them, would hopefully leave now. I do not know what Erazor seeks in those ruins…- Genie explained.

The Mobians nodded as they beheld the sight once more, Tails suddenly feeling somewhat chilled, even if the sun wasn't completely down yet. Something evil dwelled there…'

* * *

**"Are you done yet?" Shadow growled.**

**"Almost," Skye replied.**

* * *

-Well, are you going to stare at this all day? Spiky Thing! Ready your fellow furry oddities to build a palanquin so you may carry me, Aladdin and my daughter back to my palace!-

The rotund human did not exactly seem to care for the fortress much, though.

-For the last time, it's Sonic! Shahra! Genie! Change him back before I feed him to that dinosaur for real!- Sonic shouted, trying to disregard the snorting coming from the direction of his friends and brother.

-Why do we even bother to change him back?- Silver asked irritably -He's irritating either way, and that's just wasting good magic…-

-Because I wanna know how he got here. Maybe he has a plan how to get out again-

-And you actually think he would share this plan with us? Don't make me laugh- Blaze stated.

-If he doesn't want my foot up somewhere uncomfortable, he will- Sonic replied.

-Ready, Shahra, Genie?- Roll and Sonic asked.

-Yes, Masters. With the power of two rings at our disposal, it should be no problem!" Shahra bowed her head before the two floated over to the mustachioed man.

-Your Highness, if I may restore your mind…- Shahra began.

The King raised his eyebrows, apparently about to say something, but by then it was already too late. Just like the previous day, Shahra summoned a swirling white wind, shrouding both of their forms in an opaque cyclone that seemed to touch the sky. The Mobians watched, tensed. And when the white winds cleared, Shahra and Genie were also still there. They looked at them, flickering from exhaustion, but smiling and reminding Sonic a lot of Tails when he had achieved something and now looked to him for approval. Sonic and Roll gave a grin and a thumbs-up, which let them vanish into the rings happily, but then their attention too was taken up by the second figure in front of them, which was a very confused egg-shaped wannabe emperor. Upon the sight of his spiky nemesis, however, he seemed to get back into mental gear surprisingly fast.

-What the…Sonic!- Robotnik shouted, his face immediately creasing into a glare.

-Hey there, Doc- the blue hedgehog greeted, head tilted to one side and his arms crossed casually in front of his chest -Nice to see you, too-

-Hi, Uncle- Roll waved.

In response, The scientist first shook Roll's hand before the scientist's hand immediately whipped down to his side, presumably grabbing for a laser gun or other kind of weapon as he turned to Sonic. He was very surprised, therefore, when it came up with what looked like a banana sword.

Sonic raised an eye ridge -Am I supposed to feel threatened?-

A giggle from Tails sounded at that and a corresponding eye roll from the snow leopard, cat, and other hedgehog followed suit. The sword clattered to the ground. Robotnik slowly raised a hand to his head, very tentatively feeling the turban he wore. Tai Lung let out a sigh.

-We're in the Arabian Nights and you thought you were some king. We're collecting seven rings to get out of here- the snow leopard stated, famous for compressing matters into very few words and apparently trying to set a new record.

-…indeed- Robotnik answered, letting his hand sink.

Everyone only vaguely familiar with him could almost hear the cogs in his head turning, and that was machinery powered by more than three hundred IQ points, at that. The scientist seemed to accept matters surprisingly quickly, which bothered Sonic, but he wasn't about to let that show.

-What, no 'Thank you for saving me, priority hedgehog'? I thought you had better manners, Eggman- he smirked, trying to claim the initiative again. -Spill the mean bean machine, Doc, I wanna know what the heck you're doing here!-

-That game, Sonic, was a somewhat desperate means I fell back on when I had to raise funds for the Egg Carrier. I would be grateful if you never mentioned it again- Robotnik scowled, resisting the urge to massage his temples.

-But how did you get here, then?- Tails piped up -It doesn't make sense!-

The overweight man raised an eyebrow -I see you brought a new sidekick. How wonderful-

-You call me his sidekick again, human, and all the power of the Dragon Warrior couldn't save you. Stop trying to get around answering that question- Tai Lung stated coolly –I am his elder brother-

Robotnik stared at him for a few moments, but apparently decided that he was in a bit of a pinch at the moment. After all, there were limited possibilities even for a genius when you were trapped on top of a mountain in a dinosaur jungle, and especially with Tai Lung there, he'd be dead in seconds

-Yeah, tell us!- Tails also crossed his arms in front of his chest, boastfully imitating the two older males. -We got here because we read the book, but what about you? You didn't even have it!-

Robotnik drew a slow breath, taking in the sight of the three Mobians in front of him, his eyes briefly resting on the flickering flame on Sonic's chest and the Arabian attire of the small fox.

-…I don't know.-

The faces of the Mobians immediately turned suspicious, but he waved them off. "My memory is a blank," he said, slowly. "How long did you say has it been since you arrived here?"

-Three days- said Sonic, his tone equally guarded.

-WHAT?!- Eggman gasped –This is horrible!-

-Oh, really now? Why? You had a plastic surgery scheduled for today?- Sonic asked.

-Oh will you use your brain for once, you ninnyhammer!- Robotnik snarled, pulling at his moustache in frustration -Just who is supposed to run my Eggman Empire when I'm gone?!-'

* * *

**Everyone stared at Shadow, who was chuckling.**

**"Two robots called 'Scratch' and 'Grounder' were in charge," Shadow said, "They nearly dismantled the entire place."**

* * *


	20. Memory Data: The IfritSonic2006 Joke

* * *

'The scene changed to the group, minus Eggman, running through a machinery area.

-Look! It's Pinky again!- Sonic exclaimed.

_I falas zaras, I e zarag! I falas zaras, I e zaraq!_

He was at the very bottom level of the room, the pathway along the walls leading down to him in rectangle turns along the edges of the square hall. They kept their eyes on the pink Djinn as they drew nearer jumped/floated down.

-What is he saying?!- Tails shouted towards his friends, concentrating on keeping up.

Sonic shrugged.

-For all we know he could be ordering pizza, I don't care! Let's stop him anyway!- Roll replied.

The Djinn meanwhile finished his incantations, apparently still oblivious in his swirl of purple sparks and patterns of light lines around him to the triple threat more than halfway down.

_Come forth from the fiery depths of Jahanam, ye condemned by Iblis!_

-Oh no! What is he triggering?!- Tails called.

There was a pause.'

* * *

**"Iblis Trigger," Shadow stated.**

**"Who?" everyone asked.**

**"One, it's what Sonic was called by Silver for some reason in that weird memory I have," Shadow replied, "And two… KEEP WORKING!"**

* * *

'Silver spoke first.

-I am not sure why, but your comment annoyed me- Then he looked confused -…hey, anybody else suddenly feel the need to say something about 'loading times?'-

Sonic ignored him and frowned for different reasons, still squinting at the silhouette of Erazor through the heat.

-No, but now he's talking Mobian, and I still don't get what he's saying-

And Shahra just stared at them in silent horror.

-He is calling more spirits, Sonic! In your language, 'Jahanam' means 'hell' and Iblis is the devil!-

And then they arrived at the bottom of the room, just in time to see the birth of a monster.

-IZ IFRIT!- Erazor roared, and the molten metal exploded.

A huge head and torso emerged. It looked like the roboticizer and Darth Vader had had a sudden and fatal meeting. It looked like King Kong's outer hull had melted to reveal the gleaming metal of the Terminator mark two underneath and this time it wasn't Schwarzenegger. It looked, in Sonic's opinion, also like the biggest rip-off of the Egg Golem you could do if all your mechanics had suddenly gone mad.

-That's…- Tai Lung mouthed, unable to find words for the monstrosity.

Its head was of cylindrical form, almost five times as tall as himself. It seemed almost to be wearing a helmet, on top of which a huge red button-like excrescence was mounted. In its head were two red-glowing lights like holes into an eternal furnace. Wires and circular plumbing around these eyes, and a thick tube leading downwards where one would have been looking for a nose, gave it a mechanical face of sorts, appearing like a mechanical simian or human skull stripped of its skin. The torso underneath was even more artificial skeleton than the head. Without covering, spare parts had been carpentered together so haphazardly, one could wonder why there wasn't duct-tape poking out somewhere. In comparison, the arms appeared much too bulky to be lifted at all, since they and their crude hands with glowing knuckles where actually furnished with plating, huge, nut-like hydraulic contraptions screwed around the upper parts. All in all, the creature was more than thirty feet tall, and had a reach as if its ancestors had been orangutans.

-It…it's the mechanical Golem King they tried to melt down in here…- Genie stuttered, taking an awed step back with his head craned to take in the entirety of the huge robot -And Pinky has just called something to give it life! But what-?!-

-It is a spirit that controls fire!- Shahra substituted, the presence of the powerful creature making her tremble -It's called an Ifrit!-

The Ifrit roared. Then the genie's voice alone seemed to have gotten through to Erazor. In the midst of his shining orbs and mandala-patterns cascading through the air, he suddenly turned as if he had only just noticed them. A dark smirk spread across his broad face.

-An audience! And my dear Shahra…I have already carved up half of the pages that make up this world!-

-And what do you want now, a gold star?- Sonic asked, already grinning in anticipation of finally getting even.

Shahra, however, seemed close to tears at Erazor's announcement, the color having drained from her slender face as if she really was more smoke than flesh now.

-Then why do you need to call forth a creature like that?!- she shrieked at the male Djinn, a desperate tone in her voice.

-Shahra…- Genie whispered.

Erazor merely shrugged, but continued smiling.

-I've decided to let the Ifrit burn whatever pages remain in the book. I am needed elsewhere- Then a slightly annoyed expression crept upon his face when he caught sight of Sonic right next to her -You, blue rat! Have you…-

-First of all, I've had it up to here with the rat stuff!- Sonic cut across the floating Djinn at that point, turning Dark Super Sonic, the flame turning black as well.

Everyone took a step away.

-Seriously! I'm a _hedgehog_! HEDGE-HOG!- he shouted the syllables unnecessarily clearly, sounding as if explaining the basics of quantum physics to a particularly deaf five-year old with a crayon up his nose -I mean, have you ADD or something? I could understand this if you were not only pink but blonde, man, but-

-All you filthy vermin are worthless just the same!- an incandescent Erazor hollered then.

-YOU SILENCE!- Sonic roared –DARK SONIC WIND!!!-

Erazor vanished after the Ifrit easily blocked the attack.

-Get out of my way!- the black hedgehog shot back, launching himself at the same time to take out the figure with an expertly executed homing attack, diamond-sharp spines connecting sharply with the most vulnerable points where intricate machinery was exposed.

To everyone's surprise, it didn't damage the creature at all. Sonic, back to normal, only landed on one knee next to them, staring at the Ifrit encased in the golem form with wide eyes. His heart beat like mad against his ribcage, as if it really had shrunk and now had to work twice as hard to provide him with energy. The idea scared him. Plus, the golem had been hot. No wonder, actually, since it had just emerged from molten metal – Sonic was just glad that it hadn't burned him since the flame was still protecting him, but that also meant that the others could touch it without getting their hands molten.

-What the…that didn't work?!- Tails managed, astonished since he had never been able to build something that Sonic couldn't have thrashed.

-It's no use, Sonic!- Shahra wailed -Your life is tied to the flame, remember? You cannot fight fire with fire!-

-What?!- Tai Lung snapped, his face drawn into a fierce scowl as he watched the steaming Ifrit warily -That sounds like a concept taken from a show about Pocket Monsters...-

-Oh yeah?- Sonic leapt to his feet again, fury against Erazor and fear for his frantic, racing heart letting his adrenaline rush through his body. -Just watch me!-

Before anyone could stop him, he had bounded away again and was a blue whirlwind in the air, a tornado consisting of azure blades, lethal spinning and anger that came down on the Ifrit again and again, the noise of the crashes echoing through the entire hall. The monster roared and swatted, but didn't hit anything, since Sonic was much too fast. After what seemed more than two dozen hits and less than ten seconds to Tails, his big brother was already at his side again, panting heavily. They squinted through the clearing smoke… And the Ifrit struck out at them, not a single dent in his armor.

_-Oh, this does NOT look good!-_ shot through Sonic's head, the giant hand only milliseconds away from crushing all of them.

The hedgehog and Hedgefox wanted to run, but somehow, their energy was not enough…in a desperate last idea they rubbed the rings.

-Shahra! Genie! Lend us your power! Both shouted.

And in response, their mouths opened and shouted in unison: -TIME BREAK!-

The area became black and white, the only ones not in black and white the Mobians.

-What happened?- Blaze asked –Where'd all the color go?-

-I feel like I'm in an old television- Tails shivered.

-Hurry up!- Genie grunted from his ring.

-We… can't… keep it… up- Shahra groaned from her ring.

Sonic, Roll, Tai Lung, and Silver nodded.

-CHAOS CONTROL!- all four shouted.

The group vanished and time resumed. The scene changed to Eggman, cursing as he sucked his thumb, a hammer at his side. The others appeared. They stared at each other.

-Umm… this isn't what it looks like- Eggman said, taking his thumb out –My hammer slipped and hit my thumb-

He motioned to the Arabian version of his Egg-Walker. Everyone stared at him… well, Roll just wrapped his thumb up in bandages.

-Happened all the time- Roll sighed –You may be evil now, but your habits have not changed, Uncle-'

* * *

**"Anyone have a remote that rewinds this? I want a picture of him sucking his thumb for the internet," Shadow chuckled.**

* * *

'The scene changed to them outside the palace.

-So now we have a problem- Eggman stated –An Ifrit had been summoned by Erazor and wants to use it to incinerate the remaining pages. As I recall, the best person to look for in something like this would be the famous Sinbad of the Seven Seas-

-And you would know this how?- Sonic asked.

-I've read the tales before- Eggman replied.

-He read them to me when I was still little- Roll explained –Sinbad was one of my favorite tales… though Aladdin was my favorite-'

* * *

**"That explains the story she picked when she tricked me into reading her a story," Shadow stated, "She may have been 14, but her soul was still a child."**

* * *


	21. Memory Data: Sinbad, Ifrit, 3World Rings

* * *

'The scene changed to Sonic, laughing up a storm as he fell onto his back. Inside a cage was none other than Knuckles the Echidna, now in Arabian clothing.

-Sonikku…- Roll sighed –Are you Sinbad?-

-Yes- Knuckles replied –May I ask as to who you are, my fair maiden?-

* * *

**"If that damn echidna and his island didn't vanish when Faker and my little sister died, I'd kill him and blow the island up," Shadow growled.**

**"He vanished?" Maylu asked.**

**"Not just him," Shadow replied, "Rouge, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, White, just about everyone who knew those two vanished the day after their funerals…"**

**He sniffed. He tried to pull something out.**

**"I'm going on a snack run," Shadow stated, "Anyone need something?"**

**"Pop rocks," Lan said.**

**"Tea," Yai and Maylu said.**

**"Cola," Dex said.**

**"Onigiri," Yuchiro said.**

**"All of the above, except for tea," Skye replied, "And more popcorn and Sprite."**

**"Chaos Control," Shadow stated.**

**He warped then came back in two seconds with everything.**

* * *

'Sonic rammed his foot into Knuckles' face.

-What was that for, you blue rat?!- Knuckles demanded.

-Uh oh…- Everyone took a step back.

-LET ME AT 'EM!!! LET ME AT 'EM!!!- Sonic snarled, going Dark Super and attacking the cage.

He clamed down, panting and going back to Sonic, now with Knuckles behind Tai Lung for protection.

-Keep him away from me!- Knuckles whimpered.

Roll kicked Sonic between the legs.

-Pain… excruciating… pain…- Sonic groaned.'

* * *

**Shadow fell over laughing, tears coming out of his eyes.**

**"Now that is priceless!" Shadow exclaimed between laughs, "A camera! My kingdom for a camera!"**

* * *

'The scene changed to the group now standing in an orderly fashion.

-Now about that Ifrit…- Sinbad offered his advice –Why not just use some water?-

-Oh, such wisdom from the Great Sinbad…- Sonic applauded sarcastically.

Roll preformed the kick once more.

-Thank you- Sinbad nodded –Now then… where did I put that… A-HA!-

He pulled out a Water Blue World Ring.

-Just use this World Ring's power to summon a mighty storm and, poof, out goes the Ifrit's flames- Sinbad explained handing it to Roll.

-Erg! I feel… a whirlpool of… emotions inside of me…- Roll grunted.

-Let me- Tai Lung said, taking the World Ring.

He kneeled over, praying. Roll took it again and Tai Lung stopped.

-So this must be…- Roll began.

-The World Ring that holds 'Prayers,' right?- Silver asked.

Genie nodded.

-Now allow me- Genie grinned –Now with three of them, I'll take care of this!-

He shrunk down to the size of a fly and went into Sinbad's head. He began to scream and run around in circles, babbling insanity. He stopped and Genie came out.

-Now the… what did Sonic call him?... Oh yeah! The Knucklehead is fine- Genie grinned.

-WHO THE FUCK YOU CALLIN' A FUCKIN' KNUCKLEHEAD, YOU BLUE BASTARD!?!?- Knuckles roared, holding Genie by his tunic.

-Whoops…- Genie gulped –Mommy…-

Knuckles clobbered Genie as Sonic got up. Roll refused to look at him.

-…I'm sorry, Roll-chan- Sonic apologized –I forgot that Sinbad was once of your favorite stories-

-You're forgiven- Roll smiled, hugging him.'

* * *

**Shadow shouted curses as he tried to break through the barrier that kept appearing whenever he tried to kill Megaman.**

* * *

'-Huh? Where the hell am I?- Knuckles asked –And why am I in a skirt?-

Everyone but Shahra and Blaze stared at each other before falling over, crying as they laughed.

-STOP LAUGHING!- Knuckles roared.

The scene changed to the Evil Foundry, where everyone stood before the Ifrit.

-So how do we get the World Ring to work?- Sonic asked.

-Try doing what you do with our rings- Genie grinned.

-You'd better hope it works- Roll said as she put it on.

She growled a little for some reason.

-Are you okay, Roll-chan?- Sonic asked.

-For some reason… I feel a bit angrier- Roll replied as she rubbed the ring –STORM BREAK!-

Storm clouds gathered above the Ifrit before pouring down on the beast, extinguishing its flames.

-Alright! Way to put that fire out!- Sonic grinned.  
The Ifrit roared as it grabbed the sides of a ring platform.

-Look! The Ifrit's left hand! Try aiming at those spheres in it!- Shahra exclaimed.

-Got it- Silver nodded before his gloves glowed and metal pipes began to float.

They flew right at the spheres on the Ifrit's hand, destroying them and knocking it down, revealing a glowing light on its head. Tai Lung roared as he warped to it.

-Chaos Impact!- Tai Lung roared as he socked the glowing spot with a giant energy fist.

The Ifrit roared as Tai Lung jumped off. The Ifrit began to throw explosions at them.

-Okay. Who let this guy be operated by Max?- Sonic asked.'

* * *

**"Who's Max?" everyone asked.**

**"A crazy rabbit…" Shadow shuddered, "…A crazy… white… rabbit that can unhinge his jaw…"**

**"How can someone unhinge their jaw?" Dex asked.**

**"Like so;" Genie replied, unhinging his jaw and then attacking Dex.**

**"AH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Dex screamed.**

**A phone rang.**

**"I GOT IT!" Genie, now resembling said rabbit, and Shadow shouted, "I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I GOT IT!"**

**Shadow tied Genie up and answered the phone.**

**"Yes?" Shadow answered then hung up, "The guy hung up."**

* * *

'Silver used his PSI to throw the explosives into the molten metal nearby as Roll and Blaze destroyed the spheres this time. Sonic ran up its arm and rammed its head with multiple homing attacks. The Ifrit roared as it began to explode.  
-This will teach you not to play with fire- Sonic grinned as it exploded.

Two things landed. One was a large robot, a foot taller than Tai Lung, in red and black armor with metal claws for fingers. The other was a small egg-like sphere.

-It's Omega!- Tails gasped.

He and Roll ran over, picking up a nearby tool-kit, and began to fix the robot.

-What's this?- Shahra pondered –An egg?-

-A beating egg?- Tai Lung asked –That thing must be the Ifrit's heart-

-That's no heart!- Sonic yelped –It's a bomb!-

-A BOMB?!- everyone gasped.

-The beating's quickening- Shahra gasped.

Everyone heard something like an engine roar to life.

-E-123 OMEGA FULLY OPERATIONAL- the robot said as it stood.  
-Nice to have you functioning, Omega, but now we've got a bomb to deal with!- Knuckles said.

Sonic picked it up and the group ran as fast as they could. The countdown quickened as they got out. Sonic tossed it to Roll, who kicked it high up into the air. The bomb exploded and a red World Ring and a purple World Ring came out of it.

-Another World Ring! No! Two World Rings!- Genie gasped, trying to catch it, but it kept going through him like he was a ghost –Now that's weird-

-I guess it's because of the World Rings not being from this world that only those not part of this world can touch them- Tails said.

Tai Lung caught the red one. He roared and began to beat up a poor T-Rex nearby until the World Ring fell out of his hands and into Sonic's hands.

-AARGH! I feel…Rage…- Sonic growled until he calmed down.

Tai Lung caught the purple one and began to cry a river of tears. Roll swiped it and Tai Lung stopped.

-This one must be 'Sadness' from what Tai Lung did- Roll examined –With each World Ring we find, do any of you get the feeling that they might hold a power greater than the Chaos Emeralds?-

-I think so- Tai Lung replied –I once held a Chaos Emerald. It had tremendous power. But these World Rings… they can actually effect me the moment of contact-

-SENSORS INDICATE THAT WORLD RINGS MAY HAVE ENOUGH POWER TO CAUSE THE WIELDER OF ALL SEVEN TO BECOME INSANE OR SELF-DESTRUCT- Omega analyzed.

-More than that, Omega- Sonic shivered –I think these could open the Gates of Hell if all seven are together-

-Just what is that pink bastard wanting to do with all seven?- Blaze pondered.

-Why don't we go visit King Solomon?- Shahra suggested.

-Who?-

-He's a very important character of the Arabian Nights- Shahra explained –I hope it's not too late-

-Well let's go- Sonic grinned before gasping in pain.

-Sonikku…- Roll whispered as the flame went down to half of what it originally started as.

Sonic shuddered and puked before fainting.

-Oh no!- Roll gasped.'

* * *

**Max: Oh no! Sonic fainted! (electrocuted) I like the smell of smoke sausages.**

**Me: Don't worry, Max. Also, Anna put an obedience collar on him, so now whenever he does something that is bad, something like that will happen. Right now, he's currently inside out. Not a good thing considering that children are present. (currently covering SJ and Tech-chan's eyes)**

**Sam: Agreed. (covering the Hedgefox and HJ's eyes) How goes cloning Shadow again, Geek?**

**Geek: Another few chapters and she'll be ready.**

**Me: Good. I believe that DAN88 and her family are designing her personality and clothes?**

**Geek: Yes. Also, she'll be five year old.**

**Shadow: That's nice. (currently strapped down) So why am I like this?**

**Sam: So you won't strangle Max.**

**Max: (farts in Shadow's face) (gets turned back to normal) Aw… I liked seeing my…**

**Me: You say that and I'll do a Model Z on you.**

**Max: A what?**

**Me: (loads Max into a cannon and fires him into a suicide booth)**

**Max: Cool! (screams as suicide booth activates) (door opens to show a grinning Max) THAT WAS AWESOME! I JUST GOT LAID!! (get slapped with a rubber chicken) FEAR THE CHICKEN'S WRATH!!!**


	22. Memory Data: The Palace that was found

* * *

'The scene changed to Sonic coming-to… to look straight into the face of a turtle skeleton in red Arabian robes.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Sonic screamed.'

* * *

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone but Shadow, Genie, and Shahra screamed.**

* * *

'-It's alright, Master- Shahra said, appearing beside the frightened hedgehog –This is King Solomon-

-Sonikku! You're awake!- Roll exclaimed as she hugged him.

-I'm glad your friend is alright- King Solomon said as he sat down.

-How long was I out?- Sonic groaned.

-TWELVE HOURS- Omega replied.

-Yes. Your friends here recovered my bones from the resurrected Forty Thieves- King Solomon said –As well as collecting a World Ring-

Roll showed it.

-It's filled with 'Wishes,' Sonikku- Roll smiled.

-It is my fault so many spirits became minions to the Erazor Djinn- King Solomon said –However, by carving up the words that make up our world, new spirits have also appeared-

-You mean us, correct?- Tai Lung asked.

-Yes- Solomon replied –That power… is near comparable to a God!-

-A god you say? That sure doesn't sound good- Sonic stated.

-Hmm. But even Gods have weaknesses told of in stories…- King Solomon continued.

-Huh?- everyone pondered.

-His true identity is that of the Genie of the Lamp- Solomon explained –Although he has somehow escaped-

-Which means that if we have his lamp…- Tails began.

-…It may be possible to seal away his power- Blaze finished.

-His lamp, huh?- Knuckles asked –Well that will be easy. What do we do? We just go and ask him for it?-

Everyone glared at him.

-What?- Knuckles asked.

-Returning the lost stories to their original state requires a greater power we do not have- Solomon said.

-It would take a miracle- Eggman stated.

-Leave it to Roll-chan and I- Sonic said –That's why we're here after all-

-I see. Then you two must be the Legendary Blue Hedgehog and the Legendary Yellow Hedgefox- Solomon chuckled as he leaned closer to Sonic, staring him in the eyes –A great curse has been placed upon you. I can see it in your eyes, you two, the Hell that awaits you both-

-…You remind me of my grandfather- Sonic stated –But that might be a mistake…-

-There are no mistakes- King Solomon stated –Hmm. I am a bit hesitant to out this upon you two, but… I will tell you this; you can find him in his palace in the skies. Show me your part of the legend can come true-

-Thank you- Sonic bowed –We will do our best to make our legend complete-

-Hold up the White World Ring of Wishes to the palace gates, and they shall open-

-Very well. I thank you, King Solomon- Sonic bowed before they ran off.

-Hmm… I sense death approaching- King Solomon stated.

The scene shifted to the group appearing before a pair of gates.

-So I just hold up this one up to the gate?- Roll pondered.

She held it up and the gate unlocked in a flash of light.

-Wow- Roll smiled.

-Alright. Let's go- Sonic said, revving off.

The scene shifted to night time, Sonic's flame now as big as his thumb. The group was now facing Erazor, now without his cloak.

-Have you brought me the seven World Rings?- Erazor asked.

-Yeah. About that… You should look for them yourself- Sonic replied.

He glance at Roll, sitting on the Arabian Egg-Walker. She looked down in it to see all seven World Rings and a strange black and gold orb in the glove compartment. She gave a thumbs-up and nodded.

-Well then, blue rat- Erazor growled –Prepare… for battle!-

He tripled in size and pulled out his weapon.'

* * *

**"Hedgehog VS Genie. Who will win. Any bets?" Announcer Genie asked.**

**Everyone threw something at him.**

* * *


	23. Memory Data: Erazor, Sacrifice, Wishes

* * *

'-I've been waiting a long time to settle things with you- Sonic said.

-You common rat… I'll shut that mouth of yours permanently!- Erazor threatened.

Sonic ran at Erazor as he flew backwards. Erazor's blade began to glow.

-Look out!- Shahra gasped.

-No sweat!- Sonic grinned.

Erazor swung and Sonic jumped onto Erazor's weapon. Acting like monkey, he ran up be blade. Sonic then released a fury of Homing Attacks.

-Heh! Looks like that worked- Sonic grinned as Erazor growled –I just gotta keep that up-

-Hmph! Absurd- Erazor spat –One feeble attack won't harm me…!-

He flew far ahead.

-Come on! You common rat! Face me!- Erazor challenged as he charged at Sonic.

-Time Break!- Sonic shouted, stopping time and ramming Erazor with a sonic boom.

He sent Erazor flying into a wall and released a fury of Chaos Attacks, Kung Fu attacks, and Homing Attacks before jumping back.

-What's wrong, Erazor? You not feeling up to it anymore?- Sonic taunted.

-Enjoy your moment of pride, rat!- Erazor growled as he got up –It will be your last!-

He flew off and tried to ram Sonic once more.

-Time Break!- Sonic shouted and once again struck Erazor with a sonic boom.

Erazor screamed as he shrunk back to original size.

-I… I can't be stopped here…!- Erazor groaned before passing out.

-This is as far as you go, Erazor!- Sonic grinned –You've lost!-

Erazor turned into black smoke and went off. The group chased him. He hid behind a door that refused to open or break down.

-If only I had my original Egg-Walker here- Eggman growled –The Hyper Obliterator Laser on the front may have broken it down-

-Maybe this will work- Sonic grinned –Hirake! Goma!! Open Sesame!!!-

* * *

**Everyone facefaulted.**

* * *

Everyone, even Omega, facefaulted.

-Idiot…- Tai Lung sighed as they got up.

Roll stared at the door.

-Roll, what are you doing?- Eggman asked.

She tilted her head as she kept staring at it.

-THAT'S IT!- Roll exclaimed, shocking everyone.

-What's it?- Knuckles asked.

-Doesn't this look like the back of the book?- Roll asked.

-Yes- Blaze replied.

-Yeah. We saw the back before we were in the dessert- Silver agreed.

-But what does it have to do with opening the door?- Knuckles asked.

-Simple, Knucklehead- Roll replied –You see these seven holes on the door?-

Everyone nodded before Sonic got it.

-Eggman, I need the World Rings- Sonic said.

Eggman reluctantly handed them over.

-Okay. Let's put them in, Roll-chan- Sonic said.

Roll nodded and took three of them. The two placed three World Rings in before putting the middle one in together. The door opened and released a powerful blast of wind. Everyone struggled against it as they entered. They saw Erazor, awake and standing in front of a throne.

-You just don't give up, do you?- Sonic asked.

-Reminds me of a certain fatty- Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, and Silver said.

-AFFIRMATIVE- Omega agreed.

-You brought me all seven World Rings? Well done!- Erazor smirked.

-Eh. What are friends for?- Sonic asked.

-Now would you remove that arrow now?- Eggman asked –I want to kill him, not let a simple arrow kill him-

-Shahra… you have done well in using them…- Erazor said, using that tone once more.'

* * *

**"That's just creepy…" Dex shivered.**

**Maylu, currently in Lan's lap, shivered. Lan held her, doing his best to ignore the glares from Dex. They stopped once Shadow released a wave of Killer Intent at Dex.**

* * *

'-Huh?- Sonic raised an eyebrow.

Shahra began to float over to Erazor, holding the World Rings.

-Shahra, what are you doing?!- Sonic demanded.

-I am sorry, Sonic…- Shahra apologized –But I must. I just want to be back with him…-

-WHAT?! YOU MEAN YOU WANT TO BE WITH HIM WHEN HE TRIED TO DE-FLOWER YOU?!- Genie barked.

-No, Shahra! As you master, I order you!- Sonic rubbed the ring –Do what you think is right!-

Shahra screamed as she held her head. She fell to the floor, the World Rings rolling to Erazor's feet.

-Shahra!- Sonic, Roll, and Genie shouted, running over to her.

-Prayers. Sadness. Rage. Hatred. Joy. Pleasure. Wishes- Erazor recited as the World Rings began to float –The seven hearts that make up the stories. These are the seven World Rings that bind all pages together-

-What…?- Sonic pondered.

-But the life of the collector shall be offered up in sacrifice as key for that control- Erazor continued –I offer up you lives… Blue Hedgehog and Yellow Hedgefox-

Sonic and Roll froze as they closed their eyes. There was a flash of light.'

* * *

**"Oh no!" Maylu gasped.**

* * *

'Sonic and Roll opened their eyes… and saw Shahra and Genie had taken the hits. Their rings fell off their gloves.

-Shahra! Genie!- everyone screamed.

-I'm sorry…- Shahra apologized –I knew… all along… and yet I still…-

-Shahra… don't… it's not… your fault…- Genie panted.

-Please, grant us a wish- Roll begged.

-We wish for you to not die and to go back to the way your were!-

-We're sorry… masters…- Shahra apologized.

-We cannot grant…- Genie gave a final breath.

Their bodies slumped and their rings shattered. Their bodies turned to dust, leaving only their clothes.

-Hmph! Such is the weak power of the Djinn of the Ring…- Erazor spat before the World Rings were absorbed into his body –ERGH! RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

His body began to reshape and melt, releasing Arabic writing all over. Everyone took a few steps back as the blob began to release steam and the area began to melt and reshape. Six arms emerged from the blob, two of which having Erazor's cuffs on them, as two drape-like legs formed below them with Erazor's pants on them. A mutated, eye-less head emerged from the top as it quadrupled in size as a large tail resembling Erazor's sword emerged from its back. Seven flames, two on its feet, two on its shoulder, two on both sides of its spine, and one as an eye on its head, ignited as the area became a black void-like area with a giant golden sun-like sphere in it and a group of platform-like stones all around.'

* * *

**Maylu and Yai looked as if they were about to barf. Shadow used Chaos Control to stop time for them to run out to the bathroom, clean their mouths, and come back.**

**"Thank you, Shadow," both said as they came back.**

**"You're welcome, miladies," Shadow nodded before resuming time and giving them both a strong breath mint.**

* * *

'-I am Alf-Layla-wa-Layla. I AM the Arabian Nights! I will reshape this world and this reality in my own image!- the beast roared in a twisted, demonic version of Erazor's voice.

-This is… just awful…- Blaze gasped.

-You're just…- Silver began.

-…some…- Eggman couldn't find a word.

-…Incomplete monster?- Tails and Knuckles suggested.

-An incomplete monster, yes!- Eggman agreed.

Sonic began to glare at the beast, feeling a fusion of Sadness, Rage, and Hatred. Roll, on the other hand, wanted the Joy of ripping the newly formed incomplete monster to ribbons, the Pleasure of forcing it to devour its own guts, and the Wishes of seeing its demise. Lightning struck the beast's back, sending out the World Rings. Joy, Pleasure, and Wishes entered into Roll and Sadness, Rage, and Hatred imbedded themselves within Sonic. Both began to scream as their bodies began to glow.

-ERROR! SCANS INDICATE POWER OF SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS SURGING THROUGH SONIC AND ROLL- Omega analyzed.

The light died down and everyone gasped. Sonic was now Darkspine Sonic and Roll was now crimson with white lines starting at the top of her eyes and ended at the tip of her tail. Her clothing had fused to her skin with platinum rings on her ankles and wrists. Blue flames covered her chest and a blue, fiery aura emanated off of her.'

* * *

**"IT'S HIM!!!" Gutsman screamed, Logging Out, "HEAD FOR THE HILLS!!!"**

* * *

'-We've got to stop him… Shahra! Genie!- Darkspine Sonic growled.

-So, please… lend us your… POWER!- Darkspine Roll shouted, opening her hand to reveal Genie's Ring embedded in it.

-Ha-ha-ha! I am… the creator- Alf-layla wa-laywa said –The keeper… of the stories. The stories of this world are… MINE!!!-

**-What did you say?- **Darkspine Sonic asked.** -You can't have anything! I would never wish for such a world!-**

**-If this is your world, then it's a world that I don't want any part of!-** Darkspine Roll stated.

-You think that you are a match for me?!- the beast demanded as its tail began to attack them.

Both began to easily dodge the attacks. ALWL began to fire purple spheres at them.

**-That won't work!-** Darkspine Sonic roared, slapping the attacks away.

-It will take a miracle for you to avoid this attack!- the beast roared as he threw a giant sphere at them.

**-SPEED BEAK!!!-** both roared.

The two rammed into the sphere and began to struggle against it. They kicked it back at it.

**-HA! How this for an introduction?!-** Darkspine Roll asked.

**-HA! Consider that as my introduction!-** Darkspine Sonic declared.

A swollen area appeared on the beast's torso. The two flew right at it and released a barrage of punches and kicks. The two began to punch it at high speeds until they reeled their fists back and socked it, sending a shockwave around the area. Six of the white flames were extinguished in six of the colors of the World Rings.

-Gwaah! How can you have this power?!- Alf-Layla Wa-Laywa demanded.

It released six black whirlpool-like orbs.

_-Don't touch those orbs!- _Genie's voice shouted.

_-­They contain black holes in the form of whirlpools!-_ Shahra's voice added.

**-Shahra/Genie!- **both shouted, dodging the spheres with Time Break.

Time resumed and the beast threw its sphere, this time ten times as big as the first, at them.

-**SPEED BREAK!**- both roared.

This time, the sphere was pushing them away as they pushed against it. Both roared as their auras mixed and they kicked the sphere right back at the beast. Their auras separated and they shot at the beast's 'heart,' destroying it with one strike each. The flame it was using as an eye went out in a white smoke. Alf-Layla Wa-Laywa roared in agony as it exploded.

**-Your tale is finished, Erazor!-** Darkspine Roll spat **–Next time, try writing a better story!-**

**-That's it for your idle gossip, Erazor-** Darkspine Sonic said –**Your story… is finished-**

Both landed before Erazor and returned to normal along with the area.

-Grrrr. This is far from over!- Erazor growled –I am immortal! I cannot be vanquished! I will revive, no matter how many times. I can never die for I am an immortal life form!-

He began to laugh with insanity as Sonic pulled the orb out of the Egg-Walker's glove compartment. The orb was now a black and gold lamp. Erazor gasped.

-What?! Is that the…- Erazor couldn't finish.

Sonic and Roll smirked.

-I read that the Djinn of the Lamp was suppose to grant one three wishes- Eggman chuckled as he messed with a bit of his mustache.

-I will never grant a wish to the likes of you!- Erazor spat.

Sonic and Roll walked over to the throne and sat in it, Roll sitting in Sonic's lap.

-First wish: bring Shahra and Genie back to life!- both said.

They held the lamp together as a flame shot out of it, striking Erazor.

-GWAH!- Erazor grunted as pink lightning covered him –Ugh… My body… My body…!-

Two pink sparks came off and went over to Roll and Sonic's left hands, becoming Genie and Shahra's rings. The clothes and sand that was once them glowed and changed back into them.

-Amazing…- Silver awed.

-He is a Lamp Djinn- Blaze stared.

-Second wish: Return the Arabian Nights to the way they were so the world can have its stories again!- both shouted.

Erazor was hit with a fireball this time. He screamed as the stories shot out of his body and back to where they belonged.

-My… bo…- Erazor gasped and panted.

-Third wish: Erazor Djinn, you shall live out the rest of time, trapped inside your lamp as you were in days of old!- both shouted.

This time, a beam of flames struck Erazor.

-Shahra, you're there, aren't you!?- Erazor pleaded as winds and sand began to swirl around him –Stop him… please stop him! The two of us can start over! I'm not lying… that is no lie… I was suppose to be the keeper of the worlds… yet I was denied by a filthy rat and a filthy fox mutant! Whyyyyyy?!-

He transformed into pink smoke and flew at the lamp.

-We told ya, we're not a filthy rat and a filthy fox mutant- Roll calmly said.

Erazor screamed as he entered the lamp, the lid closing.

-We're a pretty awesome hedgehog and a pretty awesome Hedgefox- Sonic chuckled before blowing the flame on the tip of the lamp out.

Sniffing was heard.'

* * *

**"She's crying in the memory data..." Maylu whispered.**'Everyone turned to see Shahra was starting to cry.

* * *

-Shahra, Genie, may you grant us one more wish?- Roll asked as the two got up and walked over to a balcony.

Both nodded as Genie hugged Shahra.

-We wish for a mountain of handkerchiefs- Sonic and Roll said.

The sky began to rain with handkerchiefs.

-Go ahead and let yourself cry, Shahra, as much as you need to- Sonic smiled softly.

-You now have plenty of handkerchiefs to help yourself through it- Roll added with a soft smile.'

* * *

**"I'm so happy for you, Shahra," Maylu and Yai sniffed.**

**"Handkerchief?" Shahra offered.**

**Both nodded.**

**"Are you two done yet?" Shadow asked.**

**"Yes," Skye replied.**

**The screen began to glow before Chip fell out of it, shocking everyone.**

**"Who's that? And how did he come out of the screen?" Dex asked.**

**"That is Chip, the good god of this world," Shadow replied, "His true form is Light Gaia."**

**"Ow… my head…" Chip moaned as he got up, "Huh? Where am I?"**

**"SciLab," Shadow replied.**

**"Sonic?" Chip pondered.**

**"I'm Shadow, not Sonic," Shadow sighed before explaining everything to the Chihuahua fairy.**

**"Oh, I see," Chip smiled, "Got any chocolate?"**

**Everyone stared at Shadow.**

**"…Fine…" Shadow mumbled before giving Chip half of his Hershey's chocolate bars.**


	24. Memory Data: Hedgewolf

* * *

'The scene changed to space. In it, was a huge flying armada of Eggman ships. The largest ship had Eggman, laughing maniacally until there was an explosion sound. He looked to the front of the vessel to see Sonic on the front, in front of a large fire. Robots came out of opening in the top as guns began to aim at him.

-FIRE!- Eggman shouted.

-Shahra- Sonic said.

Shahra appeared next to him.

-At once, Sonic-

Her ring glowed.

-SPEED BREAK!- Sonic shouted.

His body erupted with a red aura before he shot off in a sonic boom, easily dodging explosions and running through the robots. He went under a large one before running all around it, knocking it over in a large explosion and kept running through the robots and dodging explosions. Eggman jumped down in a large red and silver robot with machine guns on both arms. Sonic ran up a wall behind it.

-Why you little…- Eggman growled as missile launchers appeared on the machine's back and open fired on him.

-Whoa!- Sonic yelped as Shahra screamed, now a pink light floating above Sonic.

Sonic dodged all of them and ran down a hallway.

-You're not getting away!- Eggman declared, a hand coming out of the left machine gun and rocketing at Sonic.

-Yikes!- Sonic yelped as he tried to run faster.

He tripped and the hand caught him. The hand reeled back to Eggman, smirking in victory as Sonic tried to get out. He closed his eyes as the Chaos Emeralds appeared around him.

-Wha…- Eggman gasped.

He tried to cover Sonic with the other hand before the arms exploded off. Super Sonic rammed through the bottom of the robot.

-Uh oh! Time to go!- Eggman yelped in fear as the top fell to reveal the Egg-Mobile.

He flew off with Super Sonic chasing after him. The area zoomed out as Eggman and Super Sonic flew out of the large ship as it exploded.'

* * *

**"Alright, Sonic!" Chip cheered.**

* * *

'It flew all the way to ARK. Eggman fell out of his Egg-Mobile in the Cannon Core. Super Sonic flew through the bottom, floating heroically above Eggman.

-S-Sonic! Look, go easy on me!- Eggman begged –I promise to change my way! Please!-

-Well, this is new- Super Sonic chuckled.

-You are showing remorse?- Shahra asked.

-If you'd play nice, I wouldn't have to break you toys- Super Sonic grinned.

Eggman chuckled as he pressed a button on a device he was holding. Strange devices appeared around Super Sonic, trapping him as Eggman laughed. A strange control deck appeared behind Eggman as he walked into it.

-Did you really think it would be that easy?- Eggman laughed –I've been waiting a long time for this!-

Super Sonic screamed as he was forced out of his Super Form with the Chaos Emeralds floating around him. Eggman pressed a button, lighting it up in the colors of the Chaos Emeralds. The Eclipse Cannon fired, striking the middle of an ocean. The planet broke into seven pieces as giant purple tentacles of energy came out of the planet's core.'

* * *

**"What are those things?" Yai gulped.**

**"That's Dark Gaia," Chip replied, shivering a little.**

**"Who?" Dex asked.**

**"The dark god of the planet that slumbers deep within the core," Shahra replied.**

**"So if there's a Dark Gaia, shouldn't there be an equal? A Light Gaia?" Yuchiro asked.**

**"He's the one being hugged by Maylu," Genie, Shahra, Caliburn, Caliwave, and Shadow all said as the Djinns and Ultimate Lifeform pointed at Chip.**

**Everyone stared at Chip with shock.**

* * *

'Sonic was now on the floor, growling.

-S-Sonic?- Shahra pondered.

Sonic's blue quills were coated in pitch dark-blue fur with white tips on the back of his head-quills and a white tuff on his torso. The peach fur once dominate on his face turned pale blue as his mouth extended to cover not just one side of his mouth, but covered it like a human's mouth covered their face.'

* * *

**"What's happening to him?" Lan asked.**

**"He's being infused with bits of Dark Gaia's energy," Shahra replied, "He's transforming into a Hedgewolf."**

* * *

'The peach fur on his arms changed into pitch dark-blue fur as the muscles in them grew while Shahra began to float slowly backwards and began to pick up the Chaos Emeralds when they began to fall, each one pitch-black. His growling increased as his gloves ripped off, revealing large clawed pale-blue hands and white fur covering the wrists, while his running shoes transformed into cleats with spikes on the silver line and ripped-up socks. The muscles over his eyes grew slightly, giving his sick-green eyes a permanent glare as the irises in them became more feral. Sonic roared/howled as his teeth became fangs. Outside, the energy tentacles made way from a giant purple energy creature to emerge from the core with a giant mouth. The beast roared in unison with Sonic's roar/howl.

-It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts foretold! The beast within the planet's core has been awakened!- Eggman cheered –Now I just need to harness its power. Eggmanland will finally come to be!-

-You've really… gone and done… it this time… Eggman…- Sonic growled as he faced the scientist.

-Ah, Sonic. I just love that new look- Eggman complimented –Festive. So long, old friend!-

He tosses Sonic an oxygen tank, making the Hedgewolf raise an eyebrow, as Eggman's control panel was covered by a clear dome. Eggman pressed a button and the window behind Sonic fell out. Sonic grabbed the floor, but that part fell out with him. Eggman gulped.

-I hope Shadow doesn't find out- Eggman gulped –He'll either attack me or Sonic for the missing piece-

Outside, Sonic, now wearing a mask connected to the oxygen tank, and Shahra fell towards the shattered planet. Dark Gaia roared once more before turning into black and purple energy that covered the planet.'

* * *

**"That… was painful…" Shahra winched, remembering the fall, "My back still hurts from when the landing."**

**Shadow purred as he ate his bar of chocolate while Maylu scratched his ear and still held Chip, currently taking a photo of this with a camera.**

* * *


	25. Memory Data: Meeting Chip

* * *

'The scene shifted to a passed out Sonic, still falling, as Shahra held onto an arm for dear life. Suddenly, the two were floating in a green sphere as Sonic came to.

-Huh?- Sonic pondered as he looked around.

-Whatever you do, don't look down!- Shahra whimpered.

Sonic, of course, looked down before she finished. The energy sphere vanished. Sonic looked at Sharha before holding up a sign that read 'Help' and the two screamed as they fell, landing on a grassy cliff with a house nearby, creating a giant pillar of dirt and dust. The dust cleared as the door opened to reveal a tired Roll, in a pink and black shirt and pink pajama bottoms, and Genie, in blue pajama bottoms and his red open Arabian vest, and bags under his eyes.

-What's going on?- Genie yawned

-I'm not sure- Roll replied as the two went over to the crater Sonic and Shahra made.

They looked to see Sonic had his face stuck in the ground with Shahra on him, rubbing her behind and back.

-Huh? Shahra?- Genie pondered.

-Genie?- Shahra pondered as she looked over at the two.

-Are you and Sonikku alright?- Roll asked as the two jumped into the crater.

-Yes… and no- Shahra replied.

-What happened to him?- Roll gasped.

-Your uncle did this by accident- Shahra replied as Genie helped her up –He used the Chaos Emeralds and split the planet apart-

-What?!- Roll gasped as Sonic finally pulled his face out of the ground.

-What the hell is going on here?!- Sonic demanded as he rubbed his head and looked around –Huh?-

He saw Chip, knocked out. He walked over to him and picked him up by a foot.

-Hey. Are you okay?- Sonic asked, shaking Chip a little.

-I can't… I can't eat another bite…- Chip mumbled.

-Hey! Pull yourself together!- Sonic growled as he shook a little harder.

Chip slowly opened his eyes before they widened and went down from Sonic's cleats to his face. Chip screamed, kicked Sonic in the nose, causing him to release Chip, and ran behind a rock, getting everyone's attention.

-Don't eat me! I taste bad!- Chip whimpered.'

* * *

**"Not the best first impressions," Shadow stated.**

**Everyone nodded with a sweatdrop as Chip chuckled nervously as a blush was apparent on his face.**

* * *

'-You okay? Nothing broken?- Sonic asked.

There was a small silence before Chip smiled and flew over.

-I'm fine. Thanks for asking, Mr. Monster Guy- Chip replied.

-Mr. Monster… Guy?- Sonic repeated as he looked at himself.

-Looks like things have gotten pretty hairy- Roll stated.

-Roll…- Sonic gulped.

-Hello there- Roll smiled softly at Chip –My name is Roll. The floating blue hedgehog there is Genie, the floating girl over there is Shahra, and the one you called 'Mr. Monster Guy…'-

She began to giggle.

-My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog- Sonic introduced himself –What's your name?-

Chip stared at them for a few minutes.

-I don't know! I can't remember!- Chip replied, freaking out.

-What?!- Sonic gasped –You forgot who you are?!-

Chip nodded.

-I remember something falling from the sky, and then everything went all white- Chip explained –And then nothing! I can't remember a thing past that!-

-Uh oh…- Shahra whispered.

-Did we fall on him?- Sonic whispered.

-Don't worry- Roll comforted –We'll help find out who you are-

-Really?!- Chip asked.

-That's right- Sonic agreed.

-Thank you!- Chip smiled.

The sun began to rise. Sonic grunted as his body was covered in black flames. He roared as the flames covered his entire body. Everyone stepped back before the flames parted to reveal Sonic was his normal self.

-Wow…- Chip awed –That was amazing, Sonic!-

The scene shifted to a city beside the port.

-I still don't like wearing this…- Genie grumbled, now wearing a red shirt and jeans and red running shoes while he walked.

-No one knows that we are Djinns- Shahra whispered, now in a purple tee, white jeans, violet running shoes, and her normal jewelry while she walked.

-So this is what you really look like?- Chip asked.

-Yeah. This is the real me- Sonic replied before taking a pose –Pretty sweet, huh?-'

* * *

**Everyone sweatdropped, except for Chip.**

**"Idiot," Shadow coughed.**

* * *

'No response. Genie tapped his shoulder and pointed at Chip, watching a man make ice cream treats.

-Looks good don't it?- the man asked, applying some crushed nuts to it –This is the delight of the city; the Chocolate Chip Sundae Supreme-

-Hey! What about your memories?!- Sonic called.

-Chocolate Chip Sundae Supreme!- Chip drooled.

The man chuckled as he began to keep the finished prize away from Chip. The scene changed to the five, walking.

-This is… weird- Shahra stated after she had a lick of her ice cream.

-What is?- Sonic asked.

-It's cold… but… it's good- Genie replied, taking a large bite of it.

-Wait, Genie…-

The top half of Genie's head was now a block of ice.

-Brain Freeze…- Roll giggled.

Genie pulled out a torch and used it to melt the ice. He put it away.

-This Chip-whatever stuff is great!- Chip grinned as he licked his.

-Whatever. Let's go and find someone who knows you, Chip- Sonic said.

Everyone but Sonic stopped.

-Chip?- Roll repeated.

-Well, we've gotta call the little guy something- Sonic replied.

-Yeah. Chip! I love it! Yum!-

-Okay. Then let's get…- Sonic began before a whirling sound was heard -...Whoever is making all that whirling can it!-

The whirling grew louder. Genie looked up and paled.

-I think we should run- Genie stated.

-Why?- Shahra asked.

-Big green metal thingy- Genie replied.

Everyone looked up and screamed as a large sphere-shaped, green robot with three buzz saws on both arms and a yellow 'eye' land behind them.

-Shall we run for our lives?- Sonic asked.

-Oh, yes please- Roll replied.

Chip, Shahra, and Genie screamed as Genie and Shahra turned into a pink spark and a blue spark and hid in their ring, still carrying their ice cream in the rings, and Chip hid on Sonic's head. Sonic and Roll smirked and ran, yet the robot was able to keep up with them. It tried to hit them with its saws, but the two jumped over it.

-Speed Break!- both shouted, ramming through the robot.

It exploded and the two stopped.

-That was a amazing!- Chip cheered as the Djinns came out.

-That was scary- Shahra shivered.

The scene changed to sunset.

-No one knows me…- Chip sniffed, currently being carried by Shahra.

-Don't worry- Sonic said –I'm sure we'll find someone who knows you-

Roll nodded. The sun fully set, letting the night to come. Sonic gasped and fell to all fours.

-Sonikku?- Roll pondered.

-It's happening again!- Shahra gasped.

Sonic roared as the flames appeared once more and changed him to Hedgewolf.

-Mr. Monster Guy is back!- Chip awed.

-So when the sun goes down… I turn into _this_?!- Sonic pondered, looking at his hands.

-Looks like it- a voice said.

Everyone yelped before turning around to see…

-Po?- Sonic pondered.

-Why are you here?- Roll asked.

-I'm suppose to be keeping an eye on Tails since he asked me to guard him, but…- Po began.

-You got off-track?- Roll asked.

-Noodle-making contest- Po replied, holding up the first-place trophy.

-Good job, Po- Sonic grinned –Oh. By any chance…-

Shahra pointed at Chip.

-…Do you know who this is?- Shahra asked.

-Uh, no, sorry bout that, little dude- Po replied –So who are you two and why am I seeing two Sonics?-

-The girl is Shahra, the Faker is Genie, and the little guy is Chip, who doesn't know anything about himself- Roll introduced.

-So where's Tails?- Sonic asked.

Po's eyes widened.

-Aw, shoot! I forgot!- Po yelped –I am so dead if Shifu finds out!-

He ran around.

-Tails?- Po looked in a broken tea cup –Tails?- no Tails in the pot filled with dirt –Tails?- nothing in the blue and black monster's mouth.'

* * *

**"Did he even notice that?" Maylu asked.**

**"Wait for it…" Genie replied.**

* * *

'Po looked away to see the freaked out faces before turning back to the beast. He screamed before jumping over to the others and taking a defensive stance.

-What is that?!- Roll yelped.

Sonic began to shake a little.

-Sonikku?- Roll pondered.

-You okay, Sonic?- Po asked.

Their reply was more of the creature to appear and charged.

-EEK!- Roll and Shahra screamed.

Sonic roared before reeling a fist back and then letting it fly… stretching at the creatures before the fist tripled in size, hitting all of them. Sonic howled before pouncing on them, ripping them to shreds and pulled them apart. He even ate a few. Po and Roll had green faces. Genie summoned barf bags and the two heaved their lunches.'

* * *

**"Good thing I can make many of these things," Genie stated as he held a barf bag up.**

**Lan gently rubbed Maylu's back as she heaved in a barf bag.**

**"How did he do that?" Yuchiro asked.**

**"Hedgewolfs can stretch their arms ten miles and increase the size of their arms to five times their normal size," Shahra explained, "As well as being able to increase the size of their mouths to twice their normal length."**

* * *

'-Dude, that was awesome!- Po exclaimed –But totally sick-

-Sorry. Don't know what came over me- Sonic apologized –I think this form makes me more likely to get into fights-

-HELP!- a voice cried.

-Tails!- everyone, but Chip, gasped.

-Who?- Chip pondered.

Sonic grabbed Chip and put him on his back and ran off with the others while Shahra and Genie flew. They saw Tails, doing his best to hide from a group of large monsters.

-LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!- Sonic roared as his claws began to glow red.

He ran at them on all fours before jumping and slashing at the monsters, causing them to become dazed. He roared as a blue aura erupted off his body. He grabbed the largest of them and began to spin around like a top, collecting the others via the largest one. He tossed them into the air and reeled a fist back. He shot it the moment they began to fall back down. They shot off, turning into black smoke.

-Hey, Tails- Sonic greeted.

-Sonic?- Tails pondered as he looked out of his hiding place.

The full moon came out of hiding, revealing Sonic's form.

-What are you doing here?- Sonic asked as he turned and looked at Tails.

-Sonic, what's happened to you?- Tails asked.

The scene shifted to the group walking/flying along a path.

-So the planet breaking apart, and you becoming… that…- Tails guessed as he stared at Sonic for a few seconds –Are somehow connected-

-I've gotta find Eggman and fast- Sonic growled as he clenched a fist upwards –He has some explaining to do and fix me-

-I think I know someone who may know something about what's happened here- Tails said, walking ahead of everyone and turning to face them –Professor Pickle down at Spagonia University. If we combine his research with the data I've collected here, we may be able to reverse what's happened-

-Spagonia? Isn't that, like, half a continent away?- Po asked.

-Yeah. It'd be an easy jog if it wasn't for the jigsaw we now call the planet- Sonic replied.

-No problem- Tails smiled –I came prepared-

He took out a key with a device on the end. He pressed the red button and the Tornado 2 flew down.

-Alright, Tails- Sonic grinned –But I don't think everyone can fit on it, even with Shahra and Genie in their rings-

-I'm on it- Genie saluted before blowing a whistle.

Carpet appeared.

-Carpet can keep up with that metal thing- Genie grinned.

-Plane- Roll corrected.

-No thanks. I'm full from Ice Cream- Genie replied.

Po gave him a weird look.

-He's still getting use to this world- Sonic explained.

-Ah-

Roll and Genie each stood on a wing of the plane while Po and Tails took the seats. Sonic, Chip, and Shahra rode on Carpet and the group flew off.'

* * *


	26. Memory Data: Prof Pickle and Honor

* * *

'The scene changed to Spongonia University.

-Professor Pickle's been kidnapped?!- Tails gasped.

-It was just a little while ago- the assistance explained as he placed a set of collected papers of a table Sonic and Shahra finished fixing –These weird robots came and carried the poor professor off, lab data and all!-

-Tell me; by any chance was there a fat man with a big mustache with the robots?- Po asked as he used his arms to tell how fat the man was and how long his mustache was.

-Yeah-

-Uncle…- Roll whispered.

-Eggman- Tails and Sonic said.

-This is so not good- Po stated with a frown.

-That's just awful!- a voice stated.

They all turned to Chip.

-What a horrible thing to do!- Chip exclaimed -We've gotta help this professor guy out, and fast!-

-Why?- Caliwave asked.

-If he got kidnapped that long ago, he's got to be real hungry by now! And-and, if I was that hungry…- Chip said as he looked as if he were about to faint -I-I don't know how long I would last! I'd rather be dead!-

He body fell over, leaving his ghost out. Chip didn't notice it and continued to rant.

-Um… Chip? You're having an out of body experience- Sonic sweatdropped.

Chip looked at himself and nodded before going back into his body.

-I-I'm sure they're feeding him- Po said, but it seemed that he was trying to convince himself.

-Even he's not that cruel- Roll added.

-Okay, let's go and find the professor- Sonic said as Chip got back up.'

* * *

**"I met the man once," Shadow said, "Incredibly smart, yet… he liked cucumber sandwiches too much. I'm not a fan of cucumber sandwiches."**

**Skye, Lan, Yai, Dex, Chip, Genie, and Maylu stuck their tongues out, agreeing with Shadow.**

* * *

'The scene changed to a large chamber with a green cage-like device hanging in the air. The group, with Sonic in Night Form, ran in.

-Professor Pickle!- Tails exclaimed –Are you okay?-

Tails, Shahra, Genie, and Chip flew up to the container to see an old man in a brown tuxedo, holding a cucumber sandwich in a chair with a look of disgust on his face. Across from the table in it was another chair. In it was a white eagle in a leather jacket, Indiana Jones-style Fedora, and green running shoes, eating a burger and drinking a cola.

-Hmm…- the man pondered.

-Um… Professor?- Tails tapped the glass.

-Which one's Professor Pickle?- Genie asked.

-Him- Tails replied as he pointed at the old man.

-Do you see this sorry excuse for a sandwich?- Pickle asked.

-Okay. If I hear one more complaint about your cucumber sandwiches, I'm slugging your jaw- the hawk threatened –Damn our liking of the past, I'm hitting you if I hear one more complaint-

-Are you related to Jet the Hawk by any chance?- Tails asked.

-Hmm? Jet? Yeah. He's my little brother- the hawk replied –Name's Honor Babylon-'

* * *

**"Jet?" Yuchiro repeated.**

**"Leader of the Babylon Rogues," Shadow explained, "Master thieves. Bastards done swiped my extra skates once."**

**"What happened?" Dex asked.**

**"Let's just say that they needed a new flying base/home," Shadow replied with a dark grin.**

* * *

'-We came to get you two out- Shahra said.

-You were here for just the Professor first, right?- Honor asked.

-…Yes…- Genie replied as he flew and pushed the button on the top of the cage.

The cage lowered to the floor and stairs came out of it for the two to walk off it.

-So now that you two are out, we just need to find your research, Professor Pickle- Roll said.

-It's in that vault- Honor replied as he pointed at a vault nearby.

Sonic reeled his fist back before letting it fly and double in size, destroying the vault's door. Po ran in and came out with a large scroll.

-Ah. Good. These documents are our only hope if we are to survive this crisis- Pickles said –Now let us leave. I'm famished after eating those…-

-DON'T EVEN START IT!- Honor barked –Normally, I'm calm. But being with you in there has just made me mad. Don't mention anything about cucumbers or sandwiches until I am long gone-'

* * *

**"I've worked with Honor and his team once," Shadow chuckled, "Rage the Bull ended up with a broken horn when he tripped a trap. I also some something interesting about their leaders, Valor the Wolf and Jenny the Cat. Seems those two were secretly dating."**

**"Ooh… Do tell," Skye grinned.**

**"Not now," Shadow replied.**

* * *

'-These documents are the Gaia Manuscripts- Prof. Pickle explained –They foretell of a disaster that befalls our planet every one million years-

-A disaster?- Tails repeated.

Prof. Pickle nodded as Chip finished drinking his tea.

-It tells of a creature spawned in the planet's core- Pickle explained –It's name is Dark Gaia-

-DARK GAIA?!- Genie yelped.

-You know the beast?- Honor asked.

-I got curious once about what the planet's insides looked like and I saw it, sleeping- Genie explained –I… kinda doodled all over its face before it snorted and roared in its sleep. I know how to talk to monsters, and it said it's name was Dark Gaia and that it was handsome-

Everyone had a sweatdrop at that while Chip swiped the tea pot off the table to refill his cup.

-You will need to go to the four corners of the planet, find the Gaia Temples, and use the Chaos Emeralds to restore the planet, thus restoring the power to the Chaos Emeralds- Prof. Pickle explained as Sonic looked at the dull and powerless Chaos Emeralds.

-Temples, you say?- Honor asked –If one could find these temples, one could… YAHOO! THE WORLD'S GREATEST ARCHAEOLOGICAL FINDINGS!!! Count me in on this!-

Everyone stared at him.

-That explains the Indiana Jones outfit- Roll giggled after a few minutes.

-Who?- Chip asked.

-An archaeologist- Sonic replied.

-A wha?- Genie tilted his head.

-Never mind…- Tails sighed, rubbing his forehead.

The scene changed to Hedgehog Sonic and Roll running after a weird purple, beetle-like flying robot. Above them, Chip, Po, Tails, and Honor were flying on the Tornado 2, except it had changed from resembling a bi-plane to a jet with four wings in an X-shaped formation. The robot turned around to reveal another robot piloting it. It was a tall human-like robot with a beak and red feathers on its head, below the beak, and rump. It's torso was black and it had yellow bird-like legs and feet.

-Aw great. It's Scratch- Sonic sighed as he shook his head.

-Hi, Scratch!- Roll waved as the two stopped on a dime.

-Hello, Roll- Scratch waved.'

* * *

**"Back when Eggman was Ovi, he had made a few robots," Shadow explained, "One was Scratch there. Another was a green, drill-like robot called Grounder. One was a robot with a red monkey head, red metal shoes, a red tail, and a light bulb on its head called Coconuts. One was a tall, skinny, gold robot called Decoe. One was a short, fat, and silver robot called Bocoe. Bocoe and Decoe taught the other three robots and Roll. Coconuts was… well… nuts. And Scratch and Grounder were twins since they were made at the same time and always said that the professor liked them the best."**

**He snickered.**

**"Faker outsmarted them all the time," Shadow said with a quick smirk, "The only time that it didn't work was when Grounder had a 'Genius Chip' in him."**

* * *

'-So where's Grounder?- Roll asked.

-Right here!- a voice said.

The back of the robot beetle opened at the top to reveal a green robot with drills for hands and a nose, and tank treads for feet. It also had an antenna on its head.

-Hi, Roll!- Grounder waved.

-So why are you two here?- Roll asked.

-We're not here for any reason- Grounder replied.

Roll smirked.

-If you tell me, then I'll tell you which one of you Uncle likes the best- Roll said in a sing-song voice.

-Really?- both asked.

-I promise- Roll replied.

Both looked at each other.

-We're here because we were asked to guard the Gaia Temple when we find it- Scratch clucked as he grasped the controllers for the beetle's mandibles.

-Yeah. And I just found it over there- Grounder added as he pointed at a temple that was nearly hidden in a colorful array of trees and banners.

-No way! I was the one who found it!- Scratch argued.

-No me!- Grounder retorted.

The two ended up shouting that they found it and not the other.

-So which one did Eggman like the best?- Tails whispered as he landed the Tornado 2.

-He thinks every invention he has made the best- Roll replied with a smile as she turned to watch Scratch and Grounder argue.

She walked over to the robot and pressed the red button in Scratch's cockpit. She walked back to the others before the machine exploded.

-LOOKS LIKE THE SSSSS SQUAD IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!- Scratch and Grounder screamed as they were sent flying.'

* * *

**"The SSSSS Squad?" Lan repeated.**

**"The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad," Shadow stated, "That's jus the acronym for the title Eggman put for those two. Yet they could never lie to Roll. They even considered her a member back then."**'The scene changed to everyone in the Gaia Temple with Honor practically drooling.

* * *

-This is an archaeological find that has yet to be found- Honor awed –Please, may I look around? Oh, please?-

-Go nuts- Sonic replied as he leaned over to Roll and Tails –As if he's not already-

Both giggled as Honor ran off.

-I'll go with him incase he does something like set a trap off- Po said before running after Honor.

The others walked over to a strange gold pedestal.

-It wonder what this does…- Shahra said as she appeared beside Sonic.

Chip flew over to it and looked down in the hole in the pedestal. His collar's green jewel began to glow. The entire place began to shake.

-Oh no! A trap!- Sonic exclaimed as he tried to keep balance.

A smaller pedestal came out of the larger one and the shaking stopped.

-What was that?!- Honor demanded as he and Po rushed up –I swear, if someone here tripped a trap, I'll… I'll… I'll… Hmmm…-

He ran to look at a stone picture behind the pedestal. It had strange writing and an image of the Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald along with the broken planet with Dark Gaia appearing out of it.

-'When Dark Gaia awakens… the planet shall shatter into the seven keys and the Servers and Controller lose their power…The Controller regains power once the Servers regain their power…'- Honor translated –'To restore the Servers…. Gaia Temples have the power to restore the planet and the Servers…. Place a Server into the Gaia Pedestal and it shall regain power…'-

-The Servers…- Roll whispered as he tail wrapped around her waist as she began to think.

Sonic pulled a Chaos Emerald out of his Pocket Space and looked at it and then at the pedestal and back again.

-I've got it!- Sonic exclaimed, snapping his fingers.

He walked over to beside Honor and placed the Chaos Emerald on the pedestal. A green energy sphere covered it as it began to rise into the air. The sphere entered the Chaos Emerald and transformed it back into the glowing green Chaos Emerald.

-The Servers are the seven Chaos Emeralds- Sonic grinned as he and Honor walked back to the others –My guess is that the Controller is the Master Emerald, which means that we should be hearing Knux right about…-

-NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!- Knuckles' voice was heard.

-Wow. I wonder how far he is- Genie said as he appeared beside Shahra.

Suddenly, the entire place shook again.

-SONIC!!!- Honor barked as he jumped into the air.

The shaking stopped after a few moments. Something beeped on Tails. He pulled out a device.

-Sonic, this part of the planet's been restored!- Tails gasped as he turned so that the device's screen was facing everyone –Look!-

Everyone saw a recording of the continent being restored.

-Sonic: 1, Honor: 0- Sonic smirked as he turned to face Honor.

-You're lucky I'm a vegetarian…- Honor glared.

-So what did you get from your little expedition?- Sonic asked.

-Not much. Just what you heard me translate- Honor replied with a shrug.'

* * *

**Me: I don't own Valor. He's owned by Shinobilegend101.**

* * *


	27. Mem Data: Crimson, Amy, and Team Pride

* * *

'The scene shifted to the group walking to Spagonia University at night.

-Found you, my ai!- a voice exclaimed.

Sonic was hugged by Amy. Roll glared at Amy as her fur started to turn red.

-Amy!- White cried as he ran up, tripping on a bug –AAH!!!-

He curled up as he rolled towards them, hitting a wall.

-Are you okay, White?- Roll asked as she walked over to White.

-Mommy… the robot monkey ate my tutu again…- White moaned as he got up staggering.

-Hey! Let go…- Sonic said, feeling a bit uncomfortable –I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable…-

-No way!- Amy replied, her eye still closed as she nuzzled a little closer –You know I'll always find you, my ai-

-Um… Amy… I think you should look at who you're hugging…- White gulped as he took a shaking step back.

Amy looked and gasped.

-I'm so sorry!- Amy apologized, pushing Sonic away –This doesn't happen much!-'

* * *

**Shadow's left eye twitched.**'-Sorry again. Come on, ni-san- Amy said, dragging White off.

* * *

White gave a look at Roll.

'I'll explain later' Roll mouthed.

White nodded. As soon as the two were gone from sight, Sonic sighed as his body slumped.

-How come she didn't recognize you, Sonic?- Chip pondered –I guess… it's because of… well… the fur…-

-Chip- Po said as Chip ignored him.

He showed his fangs.

-…and these things…- Chip continued.

-CHIP!- Genie barked.

-Yeah?- Chip asked.

-I think it's gotten worse- Shahra stated as she pointed at Sonic, now trudging ahead… slowly.

-Sonikku…- Roll whispered before following him.

-Oops…- Chip sweatdropped –I'm in trouble, aren't I?-

-I guess- Honor nodded –Hang on. I think it's time for a little extra help. I'll be right back-

He ran off.

-Wait up!- Chip yelped, flying after Honor.'

* * *

**"Where did you two go?" Lan asked.**

**"To meet Honor's friends," Chip replied, "They're nice."**

**"They're?" Yuchiro repeated.**

**"Don't you mean 'They were,' Chip-chan?" Skye repeated.**

**"No. It's weird… but I can still sense them," Chip explained.**

**Everyone stared at him.**'The scene changed to a group of people and Mobians, laughing and dancing.

* * *

-Hey! Let go!- Amy yelped as she was twirled by the professor's assistant.

-Stop! I'm getting… Urp…- White moaned as a bull with an orange hide, a red vest, and a broken horn flipped him in the air while his face quills and fur became green while his eyes held a queasy look with his mouth covered by his hands with his cheeks swelling.

-What's going on over there?- Sonic pondered.

-I'm not sure- Roll replied.

He left breast pocket glower. She pulled out the Wish World Ring and it released a light. Everyone but Amy and White fell to the ground as more of the strange creatures Sonic fought and ate a few days ago appeared.

-EEK!- Amy screamed, closing her eyes and trying to shield herself with her hands.

Sonic was about to charge when he saw White close his eyes and switch which eye his eye patch was on. His covered eye snapped open to reveal the whites of it were yellow with his blue eye dragon-like. Two of his quills went down over the sides of his muzzle as the rest went up. His fur became blood red as his orange jacket became a coal-black chained straight jacket and his running shoes became black boots with spiked small heels and gold buckles. His gloves and boots gained gold rings and his fangs protruded more.

-Heeeeeeere's…. CRIMSON!!!- White cackled.

-What the hell?!- Sonic gasped as he ran up.

-Ah. Sonic, good to see you- Crimson smirked.

-White, is that you?-

-I could say the same for you- Crimson replied –And call me Crimson. White is the idiot's name-

The monster's roared before charging at the two.

-I'll get him high and you get him low- Sonic growled before roaring and charging.

-Fine with me- Crimson licked his lips –There's more blood higher than lower-

He left his chains loose, revealing hooks a the ends.

-This is my path!- Crimson cackled as he charged at them with a jump –The PATH OF BLOOD! CHAOS FEEDING FRENZY!!!!-

He was encased in cascade Chaos Energy and changed into an energy five-headed shark. The shark devoured and destroyed many as Sonic used his Hedgewolf powers to defeat his opponents. In a few seconds, both had destroyed the creatures. Crimson swapped with White before everyone stared to come to. Sonic picked Amy up.

-Thanks…- Amy moaned as she held her head and shook it a little.

She turned to see the one who picked her up when she noticed his emerald eyes. Sonic jumped away and then jumped_ in_ the air before stretching an arm and swinging off.

-You owe me a talk later- Roll said to White as she was about to run off.

-Wait!- Amy said –Was that… Was that my ai?-

-Okay. I've taken it for too long- Roll's left eye twitched –Sonikku is not your ai. He can pick whoever he wants. So stop saying you're his ai, Amy-

-WHAT?! How DARE YOU!- Amy growled.

-Genie, lend me your power- Roll ordered.

Her ring glowed as a red aura came off of Roll.

-SPEED BREAK!- Roll shouted.

She vanished as she ran after Sonic.

-When could she do that? And I am not making him choose me! I AM his ai!- Amy barked.

White turned to make it look as if he was staring at those watching them with a look that says 'I'm related to her? Seriously, am I?''

* * *

**"Amy had a… fan girl problem…" Shadow sweatdropped.**

**"Would she still have that problem if she were here, guts-guts?" Gutsman asked.**

**"No," Shadow replied, "You'd be amazed at what someone does…"**'The scene changed to Sonic and Roll walking into Prof. Pickle's office… only for Sonic to be hugged by Amy once more.

* * *

-Found you, my ai!- Amy grinned.

-Um… I'm not…- Sonic began.

-Ah. Sonic, good to see you get back here. Tails and I have been talking about your success in restoring the first continent- Prof. Pickle smiled as he walked over.

Sonic gave the Professor a glare that said 'You better be a light sleeper. Cause I'm having old man jerky tonight.' The Professor gulped and stepped back.

-So mind telling me why Sonic is like that?- White asked.

-Only if you tell us about that Crimson Form of yours- Sonic replied as he struggled to get out of Amy's hug.

He stretched an arm and tried to swings her off, but all that did was make her hug him tighter. The scene shifted to Sonic, Hedgehog, tapping his foot as he waited for the others.

-What is taking those slow-mos so long?- Sonic asked.

-It's been years since I last heard you say that, Sonic- Tails giggled -I haven't heard you say that since Scratch and Grounder were always chasing after us-

-So you're Sonic- a voice said –Pleasure to meet you-

Sonic and Tails looked to see the group walk up with the bull from last night and two others. One was a pitch-black wolf with brown-slit eyes in white fingerless gloves, blue shoes with a white stripe and gold buckle on each of them, a blue headband with black stripes, a red spiral necklace, and a blue jacket with a hoodie, eight tails swishing around behind him. The other was a female cat with brown fur, a blue shirt, dark blue jeans, shoulder length dark brown hair tied back Rika Nonaka-style, Rika Nonaka-style shoes, and silver eyes.

-Honor, who are they?- Sonic asked.

-These are my best friends and teammates on Team Pride- Honor introduced –The bull is Rage, the wolf with eight tails is Valor, and the cat is Jenny-

-Amazing piece of tech- Jenny examined –What does it run on? A H-X7 Giga?-

-No. It runs on a fake Chaos Emerald- Tails replied –How did you know about the H-X7 Giga I invented?-

-YOU made the H-X7 Giga?- Jenny asked –But you're just a kid-

-Aw great… Techno-Geek Babble…- Rage sighed.

-Not my fault- Sonic stated.

-Honor, why should we trust them? We can do this by ourselves- Valor stated.

-Give them a chance, Valor- Honor replied –These two aren't the only ones-

-There are more?- Valor asked with a tiny growl.

-I know you aren't very trusting of the unknown beings we meet since… well… you know…- Honor said, his features softening –But they're the only ones who can find the temples that are needed and they have the Chaos Emeralds-

-Sorry we're… Valor?-

Everyone turned to see Roll and Genie running up with grocery bags.

-Roll?- Valor pondered.

-You know her?- Rage asked.

-Yeah- Jenny replied –She's an old friend of ours. She helped us get out of a sticky situation in return if she could let her borrow Valor's Chaos Emerald he had back then-

-Well… the Chaos Emeralds got separated when the machine exploded all over the world- Roll giggled nervously as a blush formed on her face –And well… every time we get them all together, something like this happens and then they're scattered all over again-

-That's alright- Valor said, placing a hand on her shoulder –Easy come, easy go-'

* * *

**"So Valor doesn't like strangers?" Dex asked.**

**"Yes. Especially tall, chubby ones in green shirts, brown jean shorts, and a tuff of hair in the shape of a triangle," Shadow replied with a smirk.**

**Dex gulped.**

**"Is that true?" Maylu whispered.**

**"Nope," Genie whispered with a snicker, "Shadow just hates chubby there, that's all. Oh, he also enjoys Skye."**

**"How so?" Maylu whispered, an eyebrow raised.**

**"He made a funny nickname for Megaman," Genie chuckled silently.**'-Good thing they had a blimp- Sonic grinned, sitting comfortably in a lounge chair.

* * *

-You'd be amazed at how we came to obtain this- Honor grinned.

-Care to tell?- Tails asked.

-We're landing soon- Jenny said over the comm –Please buckle up and be quiet-

The scene shifted to night in a Chinese Village.

-So when the sun goes down, you turn into a Hedgewolf?- Jenny asked.

-Hedgewolf? Heh. I like it- Sonic chuckled.

-Well. I have a friend who's kinda like you- Jenny explained –His name's Mecha-

-He's the one who gave us the blimp- Honor added.

-I see- Roll nodded –Wait. Mecha… Is he a green hedgehog with gold eyes?-

-Yeah- Valor replied.

-He had the white Chaos Emerald- Roll said –I had to help him at his mechanic shop/junkyard for six weeks to get it! But… it did help me make a few things…-'

* * *

**"She made some robots that took care of the house while we were gone," Shadow explained.**

**"I got into an argument with one and it upgraded into a green wolf-like robot and mauled me," Genie whimpered.**

**"That's why she called the gardener robot 'Wolf Woods,' since he was the only one she made with transforming capabilities," Shadow sighed, "That and she was looking at the constellation that looked like a wolf. As she was planting a peach tree."**

**He sighed.**

**"She would have loved eating one…" Shadow said, the chocolate bar in his left hand falling out.**

**Chip caught it and looked at Shadow with a worried look.**

**"Don't you have one in your Pocket Space?" Shahra asked.**

**Shadow's eyes widened before searching it, pulling out all kinds of WPMs, manga books, chocolate bars, and other things until he pulled out a basket of peaches, fresh as the exact second they were plucked.**

**"I forgot about Pocket Space was actually a freezing of time and space," Shadow sweatdropped, "Oh well, you know what I'm going to do with these later."**

**He put everything back in Pocket Space, with everyone staring at him in shock and fear. The only ones that seemed to show sadness and compassion with the black hedgehog were Skye and Maylu.**

* * *

**Me: I don't own Team Pride. Shinobilegend101 owns them.**

* * *


	28. Mem Data: Jade Palace, Dark Gaia Phoenix

* * *

'The scene was now the group walking towards the Jade Palace.

-Pretty swanky place- Rage stated.

-It is- Sonic chuckled –I live here at times and grew up here-

He opened the gates and knew what he saw was real. Tai Lung was currently fighting the Furious Five… again. Nearby, he saw Shadow, Omega, and Rouge.

-I'm gone- Sonic stated, walking off.

-Oh no you're not- Amy and Crimson argued, pulling his left ear.'

* * *

**"This should be interesting," Skye stated.**

**"It was," Genie laughed.**

* * *

'-WHAT THE HELL?!-  
Sonic held his now semi-deaf ears.

-So when the sun goes down, you turn into… this?- Mantis asked.

-You're so… fluffy…- Viper held back a giggle.

-He's taller- Tai Lung stated –And looks stronger as well-

Sonic smirked as he proved this by lifting everyone… with one hand.

-Okay, you proved your point- Monkey said –Now let us down-

-Fine- Sonic said as he put them down –So where's Shifu?-

-We're not sure- Viper replied –The moment news about the planet breaking apart, he left-

-I have a feeling where he went to- Tai Lung said after a few minutes before chuckling –Good thing I put a tracker I asked Omega to lend me on him when I came back here-

-SUBJECT: SHIFU- Omega said –SEARCHING… SEARCHING… SHIFU HAS BEEN LOCATED-

-And he's where?- Chip asked.

-SHIFU IS CURRENTLY TEN MILES EAST OF HERE IN AN UNKNOWN LOCATION- Omega responded.

-Unknown… TREASURE!- Honor cheered.

-Here comes 'Treasure Mode' Honor…- Jenny sighed.

-Ah. So that's what you call it when he's like this- Po said –Went like this when we were at the first Gaia Temple… and the second… and the one before coming here…and when I showed him the Dragon Scroll…-

He trailed off, listing every time Honor did this.'

* * *

**"I'm still writing a list about every time I saw him go into that mode," Shadow stated, pulling out a giant scroll the size of the table.**

**The table broke.**

**"Whoops…" Genie sweatdropped as Shadow put the scroll away.**

**The Djinns fixed the table quickly with their magic.**

* * *

'The scene changed to Shifu, unconscious, on a platform in the middle of a koi pond and ruins. Everyone heard screeching before a giant black and purple phoenix flew over them and screeched at them.

-Let me- Sonic growled.

-No. Let us- Tai Lung corrected as he and Tigress stood beside him.

Sonic's eyes widened before nodding. The trio jumped over to face the phoenix while Shadow warped Shifu over to the others. Viper and Amy, both sporting a nurse's hat, checked up on him. The phoenix screeched before releasing feathers at them.

-Now this is…- Tai Lung began until one of the feathers hit an inch away, causing a large explosion that sent them backwards ten yards.

-Okay…scratch what I just said- Tai Lung, covered in soot and shaking, coughed.

The other two nodded. The phoenix hovered around one of the ruins. Sonic jumped on it and saw a barrel. He picked it up and threw it at the giant avian, the red flames around it extinguishing. It flew to the platform and held its head down as it landed. Sonic charged at it, extending his fists and striking the bird as he jumped around. He got on its head and flipped it onto its back via a slam. The phoenix got up, the flames returning.

-It loses power once it gets hit with those water barrels on those ruins- Shahra realized –Sonic!-

-Got it- Sonic nodded, pulling out his Water Blue World Ring –STORM BREAK!!!-

The phoenix cried as its flames went out again. Tai Lung struck it with a nerve strike before they clobbered it into submission. A few minutes passed and Shifu came to.

-Ow… Why are all of you here!? I instructed you to stay back at the palace!- Shifu demanded.

-You'd have been bird food if we didn't get here- Roll argued.

-I suppose…- Shifu said as he walked over to the three –Sonic, did you dye you quills?-

Sonic's eyes widened.

-Yes. I know that it's you- Shifu said as he pulled out a strange gold tablet with a star in it –Use this to open the Gaia Temple and fix the continent. I'm missing my soaps because of this!-

The scene changed to Sonic, Honor, and Chip entering the temple. As Chip and Sonic took care of the Gaia Pedestal, Honor translated the stone behind them.

-'The Servers… can only enter… when the Gaia Key of that temple is revealed to the Gaia Temple…'- Honor read –'Once the Servers… restored the planet… Light Gaia… unleashes the Gaia Colossus upon Dark Gaia…'-

The Chaos Emerald regained its red color. The trio ran out and saw that the phoenix was awake, but was now in the colors of the rainbow with a gold crown and armor.

-Once the continent was restored, the beast awoke- Shifu chuckled –You see, this is an old friend of mine since Oogway assigned me as the Gaia Guardian for this continent. When the Chaos Emeralds lost their power and the planet broke apart, he went berserk-

-Well, I'm glad you're back!- Chip smiled as he pulled out a bar of chocolate –Want some Chocolate?-

The phoenix nodded and flew off with it.'

* * *


	29. Memory Data: Night of the Hedgewolf

* * *

'The scene changed to an old, abandoned house with rain covering it. The door opened to reveal the group. (Sonic, Roll, the Djinns, Chip, and Team Pride) The group entered it with Shahra, Jenny, Genie, and Chip shaking a little. Sonic and Roll awed as Honor ran around, already in Treasure Mode, with Rage following him. Jenny and Valor went off in another direction, leaving Sonic, Roll, the Djinns, and Chip alone. They went upstairs and Chip screamed. Sonic and Roll turned to see a mirror. They glared at Chip before walking off. The reflection Chip looked at Chip, shocking him, before its head tripled in size and became demonic as it came out of the mirror. He screamed and a camera took a photo of his reaction. Soon, a ghost with a round body and black marks under his eyes and a red bowtie came out of the floor… as part of it, scaring Genie and Chip and took a photo of their faces. It changed to Shahra, screaming, as the chair she was looking at changing into a dragon that took her picture before changing back. This went on and on and ended with the three of them fainting from a simple scare by Sonic. He tapped their shoulders. They turned as he took out a flashlight. He turned it on below his face and gave a scary face. They screamed, moaned, and fainted. Roll glared at him as she put her hands on her hips.

-Oops…- Sonic chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head while a skinny ghost with a red scarf took a photo of the fainted trio.'

* * *

**"What the heck is that about?!" Lan asked.**

**"Seems they wanted to show this little… embarrassment…" Genie replied as the trio that were scared glared daggers at Megaman and Roll, smirking in their sleep.**

**"Must be mad at one of you for some reason," Maylu said.**

* * *

'The scene changed to the storm ending. The five were walking down a hallway with a window in it when they were stopped by an armored hand appearing before a knight without a face and glowing green eyes came around the corner. Shahra, Genie, and Chip screamed as they ran away… only to run into another ghost knight. They hid behind Roll as Sonic began to shake. Under the armor, the two ghosts were filled with glee at about take a photo of Sonic being scared. Roll looked out to see nighttime had come… along with a full moon. Sonic howled as his transformation took place without the flames. His eyes were glowing red before he was coated in a blue aura. He roared before he obliterated the armor the ghosts were in. Both screamed and ran away, not even noticing they took a picture of each other's faces in their screams. Sonic howled once more before turning to the others. He went down onto all four and went over to Roll and nuzzled against her, purring every now and then.'

* * *

**Shadow's eyes twitched. Yuchiro and Skye had him in a bubble in the Cyber World when he was about to attempt another assassination attempt on Megaman.**

* * *

'The scene changed to Roll, sitting on a rug in front of a fireplace with Sonic, Jenny and Valor sitting together in a comfy couch, and Honor and Rage at a table, with Honor reading the books he found in the place and Rage sleeping.

-Why is he acting like this?- Roll pondered, running a hand through Sonic's fur as he purred.

-Could be due to the full moon- Valor guessed, Jenny in his lap –It could be making his night form act more like his primal instincts-

Suddenly, the ground behind them began to crack. Something shot out of it before landing, revealing it to be a large minotaur-like creature with a red bowtie under its red scarf and a camera. Sonic roared at it and the minotaur roared back. Sonic stretched an armor, grabbing the chandelier and swing around the minotaur. It turned around and was hit in the face with the cleats. Sonic skidded back and roared as he threw a stretched fist. It went through the minotaur. The minotaur chuckled as it became invisible. Sonic looked around and was hit in the face with a green fist. Jenny and Valor dodged as the couch broke, startling Rage awake and Honor to drop his book. They saw the minotaur, screamed, and passed out. the minotaur vanished once more and kicked Sonic in the face, breaking a nearby table with Chip on it. Chip landed beside Roll, the camera the minotaur had at his feet. A photo came out and developed, revealing the Minotaur in it. Chip snapped his fingers as a grin appeared on his face. He showed the photo to Roll and she got it as well. The scene changed to the center of the building with Sonic crashing through a guardrail on the second floor, landing on the first floor. The camera landed on his head. He looked up to see Roll and Chip, acting out that h should take a photo, see it develop, then clobber the minotaur. Sonic grinned and gave them a thumbs-up. He walked slowly and took a photo. The photo was developing slowly. He shook it and it developed as the minotaur appeared… an inch away from Sonic. The minotaur punched Sonic high into the air. Sonic took three as he started to fall. This time, he blew on them but they were still developing when the minotaur kicked him into a wall. They developed… only to reveal one had the minotaur giving Sonic a taunting goofy look, reading a book while sitting, and one of the minotaur, shaking his rump at Sonic. Sonic roared as he ripped the pictures up. He proceeded to go ballistic and destroy everything in sight.'

* * *

**"He's snapped…" Yuchiro sweatdropped.**

**"Of course he snapped!" Skye barked, "He got a rump shake taunt! The worst taunt one could ever receive!"**

* * *

'The minotaur rammed into Sonic's gut, knocking him out. He smirked in victory and stomped over to Sonic and picked the camera up. Just as he was about to take a photo, the top part of him split into the two ghosts, arguing over the camera. Sonic came to and saw the minotaur was actually the two ghosts. He growled. They stopped and slowly turned… only to fall backwards when Sonic roared in their faces. He picked them up and growled as he began to spin around, letting his arms stretch and letting the ghosts hit anything in their path, screaming. Roll and Chip hid as the ghosts came by. He sent them into the air. As they fell, screaming, Sonic sent them flying with a punch. The camera landed beside Roll and Chip. A female ghost with a pink tail, purple hair, and a purple sleeveless shirt picked up the photo. The image developed to show Sonic's close up. She gasped and hugged the photo. Chip and Roll looked at each other, and then at the ghost. Roll glared at her, realizing she was crushing on Sonic. The scene changed to the night starting to end with everyone outside the manor. The two males ghosts sighed as they set up the camera. Everyone was in front of it. The two ghosts set the timer and flew over. Just as the photo was about to take, the female ghost and Roll nuzzled up against Sonic, both winking as they hugged him. The photo took, with Sonic having a heavy blush and a shocked face after the film developed.'

* * *

**Genie pulled out a copy of the photo.**

**"He was like that all day," Genie snickered.**

* * *


	30. Memory Data: Dark Gaia, Light Gaia

* * *

'The scene changed to day, with Sonic, Chip, and Honor entering a Gaia Temple. Chip stopped and hovered as he stared at the Gaia Temple.

-What's wrong, Chip?- Shahra asked as she appeared beside him.

-I'm… scared…- Chip replied.

-It's just another old temple- Genie said, appearing beside the two.

Chip nodded and gulped. The five entered the Gaia Temple. Honor went over to translate as Chip activated the Gaia Pedestal. While Sonic placed the emerald into the pedestal, Chip flew over to the stone behind it. The stone had the image of Dark Gaia and a human-like thing fighting it.

-'The Gaia Colossus… battles Dark Gaia… until Dark Gaia becomes perfect…'- Honor translated –'When Dark Gaia becomes perfect, the day shall turn to night… and all will be lost…'-

Chip touched it and the stone began to glow brightly and began to pull Chip in. Chip struggled against it but was pulled all the way in.

-I didn't do it!- Honor yelped before leaning towards it again –But still… fascinating…-

The stone glowed once more and Chip slowly flew out.

-I… I remember now- Chip said.

The scene changed to the afternoon, everyone (Sonic, Roll, Rouge, Omega, Shadow, Chip, and Team Pride) looking out at the sun set.

-My… my real name is Light Gaia- Chip said –I draw power from the light and day and guide the planet to its rebirth. When Eggman broke apart the planet, Dark Gaia dispersed and I lost my memory. That's why I didn't know what I was suppose to do-

The sun set and Sonic transformed.

-I bet it's thanks to you- Sonic said.

Everyone turned to him.

-When I transform at night, I'm still myself- Sonic said as he pointed at Chip –I bet it's thanks to you that I'm still myself-

Chip shook his head as he flew up to his face.

-Uh-uh. It's all you, Sonic- Chip replied –You're too strong to lose to the darkness. It's been great! I've lived her for years… but I never even knew anything about it! That places are so amazing, that food is so good, and that people are so nice…-

He turned away from them.

-…Thank you, everyone- Chip said –And goodbye…-

He began to fly off… when Sonic brought him back.

-Where are you going?- Sonic asked.

-Well… you see… it's my job and well… I don't want any of you getting hurt…-

-Do we need a reason to help a friend?- Valor asked.

Chip stared at him before nodding. The group smiled, Omega didn't since he was designed without a mouth. The scene changed to a large fusion of an amusement park, iron works, and fortress. In the front was the entrance, shaped like a certain madman and Roll's Uncle, and a giant gold statue of him. Sonic, Hedgehog, took a photo of Chip with the camera from the mansion before the group entered it. The scene changed then to the last temple's inside with everyone in it.

-'Perfect Dark Gaia… will be put to rest once it… been defeated…'- Honor translated as Chip and Sonic put the last Chaos Emerald in –'To be put to sleep… the seven 'True Eyes' must be sealed…'-

The scene changed to everyone falling. Sonic stretched his limbs and grabbed them all before landing on a platform. Eggman, riding a large flying machine with a laser and a beam sword, floated down to the platform.

-Behold! My Ultra-Hyper Prototype 1; The EGG-DRAGOON!- Eggman laughed as his Eggmobile connected to the machine.

Eggman began to fire the lasers. Everyone bean to dodge or block it via shadow and Roll using Chaos Shield.

-Chaos Claws!- Valor shouted as he released blades of chaos energy at the EGG-DRAGOON.

-OW!- Eggman yelped as he lost control and revealed a green light in a ring-like design.'

* * *

**"That looks like a NaviMark," Skye examined, "Tell me, does that thing explode when that is destroyed?"**

**"Watch," Shadow hushed, kicking Skye in the face.**

* * *

'Sonic roared as he began to clobber the light. The EGG-DRAGOON destroyed the platform with an energy blade. The group landed on a rock formation a mile above the planet's core.

-This heat better not ruin my makeup- Rouge growled.

-MUST ELIMINATE EGGMAN- Omega said, his hands transforming into lasers.

The weak spot was revealed again. Everyone began to beat it up before it broke. The EGG-DRAGOON exploded.

-Don't think you've won just yet!- Eggman growled, having escaped in his Eggmobile –I'll build a Prototype-2 and…-

Everyone heard a roar as Dark Gaia erupted from the lava.

-It's Dark Gaia…- Chip whimpered, trying to hide in Shahra's arms while she held him.

-Yes! Yes! Dark Gaia, crush them! Kick them to the outer limits of space!- Eggman ordered –Huh?-

Dark Gaia swatted Eggman away.

-WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?!??!- Eggman screamed.'

* * *

**"And it's outta here folks! Dark Gaia has just scored a Home Run," Announcer Genie broadcasted.**

**Shahra flicked Genie's nose.**

**"Ow…" Genie whimpered as he covered his nose.**

* * *

'Dark Gaia's tentacles shot out to destroy the group.

-CHAOS CONTROL!- Shadow roared.

Everyone warped away to another stone formation. Dark Gaia turned to them, its eyes glowing. Sonic's eyes glowed. He began to gasp and hold his chest, falling to his knees.

-Oh no!- Shahra gasped.

-Sonikku!- Roll cried as Sonic roared in pain, releasing black smoke from his chest that slowly entered Dark Gaia.

Three giant, green, dragon-like eyes emerged on it as Sonic changed back to being a hedgehog. He moaned as he passed out. Dark Gaia roared before trying to strike them again. Chip shouted as the group was covered in a large green sphere of energy and light.

-Seven lights… of the Earth… rekindled!- Chip recited as the sphere began to rise into the air.'

* * *

**"What are you doing there?" Lan asked.**

**"Summoning the Gaia Colossus," Chip replied.**

* * *

'-Awaken! AND GATHER HERE TO ME!- Chip shouted as the sphere released a wave of light and energy while the seven Gaia Temples appeared around the sphere.

They untied together to form a human-like colossus.'

* * *

**Skye and Yuchiro's jaws dropped.**

**"How the heck can those temple do that?!" Skye asked.**

**"I think it's because of the Chaos Emeralds," Chip replied.**

* * *

'Sonic groaned as he came to.

_-Sonic…-_ Gaia Colossus spoke.

Sonic became fully awake and looked to see Dark Gaia. Chip began to dodge the swings Dark Gaia made before slamming his fists into Dark Gaia every few dodges. Dark Gaia roared before grappling the Gaia Colossus.

_-Sonic… Now, Sonic…-_ Gaia Colossus said.

Sonic nodded before turning to Shadow and Roll.

-Time for the big finale- Sonic said.

-Understood- Shadow nodded.

-Got it!- Roll nodded before the trio ran off.

A blue blur, a black blur, and a yellow, pink, and black blur shot off at the ends of the Gaia Colossus' arms and torso before slamming into the three eyes. Dark Gaia growled in pain before slumping. Sonic, Shadow, and Roll landed with the group before Dark Gaia roared in fury as it went straight up and released a blast of dark energy. Dark Gaia roared, this time the entire mouth opening. The sides of Dark Gaia stretched a little on one side before two more arms shot out while the other side cracked open to let the two arms emerge.'

* * *

**"Once again, I'm glad I can pop these barf bags up," Genie said before hurling into one.**

* * *

'Six eyes came out of its mouth's larger part as a giant demonic green eye came out of its main mouth.

-Tell me, Valor, ever use all seven?- Shadow asked.

-The Chaos Emeralds? No- Valor replied.

-Try it then- Sonic said.

The seven Chaos Emeralds came out of the Gaia Colossus. The emeralds began to spin around Roll, Shadow, Sonic, and Valor. The emeralds vanished as they achieved Super Form. The four flew off around the Gaia Colossus before shooting off at Perfect Dark Gaia.

-Same way we fought the final Hazard?- Sonic asked.

-Sounds good- Roll agreed as she turned to Shadow –Ni-san?-

-Very well- Shadow replied as he turned to Valor –We'll each attack Perfect Dark Gaia one at a time while the other three collect rings –Sonic will go first, then me, then Roll, and then you. Got it?-

He opened his eyes to see Valor wasn't there. Sonic and Roll tapped Shadow's shoulder. He turned and they pointed at Valor, already shooting off at Perfect Dark Gaia.

-Seems we go in a different order now- Sonic chuckled before flying off to collect Rings.

Valor sent out a wave of Chaos Claws, destroying the far left eye.

-Okay. I guess that's my turn's end- Valor grinned –You're up, Roll-

He flew off to collect Rings.

-Let's go- Roll said before flying around Perfect Dark Gaia.

The beast roared before firing black orbs at her. Roll timed it before kicking them right back at Perfect Dark Gaia, stunning it for a few seconds. She flew at it and destroyed the second-farthest left eye.

-Sonikku, you're up- Roll said as she flew off.

-Okay. Bring it on!- Sonic grinned.

He dodged every energy swing Perfect Dark Gaia threw at him as he rammed into the closest left eye and even made the beast's head turn back.

-Yeah. Take that, you creep!- Sonic grinned –Shadow, let's go!-

-Here I come, you creep!- Shadow roared as he shot off at Perfect Dark Gaia.

This time, the beast released a giant energy beam at the incoming opponent.

-Hmph!- Shadow grunted as he pulled Arondight out –CHAOS BLAST STAB!!!-

Arondight glowed red before Shadow released a beam of red energy from it. The two beams cancelled each other out and Shadow used Arondight to take out the closest right eye.

-Okay. This is working. Valor, hurry up!- Shadow ordered.

-Bring it on, you wimp!- Valor shouted.

Perfect Dark Gaia roared as he released energy waves at Valor.

-CHAOS CLAWS!- Valor howled.

The two attacks caused a large explosion. The smoke exploded as Valor flew right through and destroyed the middle left eye.

-Roll, you're up!- Valor said.

-Time for a little fun- Roll giggled before flying off at the beast.

She warped out of the spheres Perfect Dark Gaia threw before using an arrow made of pink Chaos Energy, destroying the far right eye. Perfect Dark Gaia roared as it held its face. It growled as its largest eye finally opened.

-Shall we hit it as together?- Sonic asked as the four regrouped.

-Oh yes, let's- Roll agreed.

-Fine- Shadow and Valor said.

The four grabbed each others' hands and began to spin around into a quad-colored buzz saw.

-SUPER SPIN QUARTET!!!- all four shouted as the buzz saw shot out.

Perfect Dark Gaia tried to grab them, but each claw was ripped to shreds. The buzz saw rammed in last eye destroying it. The four split and Sonic flew right through Perfect Dark Gaia. The four floated high above the back of Perfect Dark Gaia as it roared in agony. Dark Gaia fell into the lava as its green blood spat out of its mouth and hand-less arms. Sonic groaned as he passed out, reverting to normal form. Roll caught him as Gaia Colossus flew over and caught the four. The other three reverted to normal form as the others ran up. Gaia Colossus looked up at to see the last continent began to seal up. A hologram of Chip appeared.

-Sonic…- Chip whispered before saying –Sonic, you and the other must live-

He began to fly off.

-C-Chip…- Sonic groaned in his slumber.

Chip stopped and looked at him for a few moments. He waved as he turned and flew away, vanishing. Gaia Colossus closed his hand and reeled it back before throwing a few energy spheres high into the air. Everyone watched in the energy spheres as the Gaia Colossus sunk into the raising lava as the last continent closed. The scene changed to where Sonic and Shahra landed. One could hear Sonic scream as he fell, making a large pillar of dust and smoke. He got his face out of the dirt… only for Roll to land on him.

-Oops… Sorry, Sonikku- Roll apologized as she helped Sonic up.

Shadow landed gently.

-Lucky Faker…- Sonic muttered as he looked around.

Shadow was then flattened by Team Pride. Sonic laughed as he kept looking around. He turned to see Chip, out cold near them. He stepped forward, only for Chip to vanish, leaving his collar behind. Sonic walked over to the collar and picked it up.

_-I'll be here by you… always. A part of the Earth you tread-_ Chip's voice said.

Sonic gave a soft smile before placing the collar on his right glove, making it a bracelet like Shadow's limiter rings. He ran off.

-Where's the idiot going now?- Shadow asked.

-Who knows- Roll replied with a shrug –Wait up, Sonikku! Bye, guys-

Shadow and Roll ran after Sonic as Team Pride waved. They heard a plane engine.

-Hey! Guys!- Tails shouted as he flew alongside them in the Tornado X.

Sonic saluted Tails as Shadow shook his head and Roll waved.'

* * *

**"So where did Rouge and Omega land?" Maylu asked.**

**"Angel Island," Shadow chuckled, "From the data Omega had, it seems that Rouge had landed on the guardian, leaving the two in a… position of sorts."**

**"What kind of position?" Skye asked.**

**Shadow warped between the two adults in the room and whispered it into their ears. Both blushed heavily as Skye had a nosebleed.**

**"His hands were where?" Yuchiro asked as he removed the fog off his glasses while Shadow warped back into his chair.**

**"Now she sounds a bit naughty with her hands there," Skye stated as he cleaned his nosebleed.**

* * *


	31. Memory Data: Enter another tale

* * *

'The scene changed to Sonic and Roll, falling from the sky once more… but with four Chili-Dogs as well. They continued screaming until Sonic hit the ground first… on his face… before Roll landed on him.'

* * *

**"Someone really must hate him if that keeps happening to him," Lan snickered.**

* * *

'Roll quickly got off and caught three of the Chili-Dogs with her hands and tail as Sonic got up and jumped for the last one. He caught it just before it hit the ground. They looked around as Shahra and Genie appeared.

-Hey. Where are we?- Sonic asked.

-Beings from another world…- a voice said.

The four turned to see a figure in purple and gold robes run up. The figure took the hood of the robes off.-

* * *

**"NANI?!" nearly everyone gasped.**

**"That girl looks like you, Maylu!" Lan exclaimed.**

**"Wow. May-may is in this," Skye said, pulling out a camera, "I'm recording this."**

**Maylu bonked him on the head with a frying pan Shadow lent her.**

* * *

'The figure under the robe did look like Maylu, but her hair was longer and went into a braided ponytail. She had a gold tiara on her head, pointed ears like Shahra, and a wooden staff with a green orb on the end. She also seemed to be around 17.

-…Forgive my abrupt summons- the girl apologized.

Everyone heard a horse walking. They turned to see a black horse in obsidian armor with a man in black and gold armor that exhaled black smoke and had a purple cape coming up. The armor shined a little, revealing that it was a very dark gold color. They turned to look behind to girl to see a group of purple knights and various creatures with bits of armor. Roll handed Sonic the Chili-Dogs, balancing on her tail. The two each ate one and began to twirl the other.

-Oh. I get it- Sonic grinned as he began to spin his once more.

-No problem!- Roll grinned as the two tossed their Chili-Dogs into the air.

-We're used to stuff like this!- they said in unison before taking off in a sonic boom. A yellow, pink, and black blur and a blue blur shot by the creatures and purple knights before a giant dust cloud destroyed them. The girl turned and gasped as she saw the creatures were easily defeated. She turned to see Roll and Sonic skidding to a halt in front of her. With their eyes closed, they held out a hand and caught the Chili-Dogs. They opened their eyes to look at the black and gold knight. The knight took out a giant black and purple Zweihänder. Sonic was about to charge when…

-No you musn't!- the girl exclaimed, grabbing his free hand.

It was a bit of a comical sight; Sonic was running in place with the girl holding him back.'

* * *

**"Is that girl stronger than Sonic?" Dex asked.**

**"No. Faker was just being an idiot," Shadow replied.**

* * *

'She pulled him back, causing the two to fall with Sonic on the girl. She pushed Sonic off and swung her staff, creating a vortex of dirt and gravel.

-Nooooo!!!- Sonic and Roll screamed as their Chili-Dogs were blown away before the vortex vanished along with the five.'

* * *

**"Okay. Who was that and why does she look like me?" Maylu asked.**

**"And who was that knight?" Yuchiro asked.**

**"They were a wizard and a false king," Caliburn replied.**

**"A false king?" Yai repeated.**

**"A wizard? Don't you mean…" Dex began.**

**"You say witch and I'll find a way out there and poke your nose with the tip of my blade," Caliwave threatened.**

* * *

'The scene changed to the five, walking/floating down a trail.

-Why'd you stop me? I could-a taken him on, no problem- Sonic complained.

-You cannot defeat him. He cannot be wounded- the girl replied.

-Cannot be wounded? How come?- Roll asked.

-He bears the scabbard of Excalibur- Merlina replied.

-Excalibur?- Shahra repeated.

-I've read about that- Roll said –Translated, it means 'Cut-Steel.' Excalibur is also famous for being the sword of… King…-

She paled.

-Oh no… We're in trouble- Roll said –We just pissed King Arthur off just now, didn't we?-

-Indeed- the girl replied –The scabbard has bewitched him and changed Excalibur into Deathcalibur, a cursed sword that can rip open the gates of the Underworld-

-Excalibur…- Genie whispered. –Wait a second… by any chance, is your name 'Merlina?'-

-Why, yes- the girl replied –How did you know?-

-Your father and your grandfather's son was my master before Roll here- Genie replied as he pointed at Roll –I remember you as a little baby. Kinda surprised me when you got me with a thunder burp-

Merlina blushed.

-Thunder… burp?- Sonic repeated.

-There's usually a sign that an infant can be a powerful spell caster- Genie said –And that is when, as an infant, they burp and someone or some thing gets hit with lightning. Any clothing near me that wasn't on a person got stuck to me for weeks-

-You've been here before?- Shahra asked.

-Yeah. My master lived here once before leaving for the Arabian Nights when her daughter was asked to be trained by his father- Genie replied –Now what was the old man's name? Marlin… Marlon… Oh yeah! Merlin! Merlin Ambrosius! You're his granddaughter, Merlina Ambrosius, right?-

-Yes. That's correct. Did my father create you?- Merlina asked.

-Nope. I was born eons ago- Genie replied –So where's Merlin?-

-Grandfather… has passed on…- Merlina replied, staring at the ground in sadness –He perished a fortnight ago-

-What happened?- Genie asked, his features hardening as his fists clenched.

-He got into an argument with King Arthur about Excalibur's scabbard- Merlina explained –He was beheaded, cut in half, set ablaze, and then cursed upon-'

* * *

**Everyone shivered.**

**"What a way to die…" Yuchiro paled.**

**"That poor girl…" Maylu whispered.**

* * *

'-Oh, you poor dear- Roll said, hugging Merlina –You're not alone, you know. I lost my mother when I was young and my father before I was born-

Merlina's eyes widened before returning the hug. They parted after a few moments.

-So why did you bring us here?- Sonic asked.

-Legend tells that a blue hedgehog and a yellow Hedgefox, both as swift as the wind, will one day save our kingdom from the underworld- Merlina explained.

-Sweet. Another tale about us being legendary, eh Roll-chan?- Sonic grinned as he put his hands behind his head.

-First the Arabian Nights, and now we're in the land ruled by the legendary King Arthur- Roll grinned –I can't wait to get started-

-Up ahead, at the other side of the lake, stands two swords in stone- Merlina said, pointing with her staff –They are said to be sacred swords unlike any-

-A sword?- Sonic repeated, frowning a little.

-A sword is the only way to defeat King Arthur- Merlina said.

-Sonic, I suggest you take a sword- Shahra said –The rules of this land seem to differ greatly from the ones we are accustomed to-

-Fine…- Sonic muttered –Lousy rules…-'

* * *

**"He didn't like swords since he always got a cut on one of his fingers from glancing at the Sword of Heroes," Shadow explained to the fuming Caliburn.**

* * *

**Me: DAN88, Shadow is heading over with the project I asked the Geek to do for you.**


	32. Memory Data: Caliburn and Caliwave

* * *

'The scene changed to a large hill made of boulders with a tree at the top. Two things were shining at the top.

-Make a crack about going into the light, and I'll hit you- Roll said to Genie, who was about to say something.

Genie zipped his mouth close as Sonic and Roll jumped up to the two shining objects. The objects were actually two swords. Sonic grasped the red hilt while Roll took the blue hilt.

-If you both do take those swords and defeat King Arthur, you will be branded the worst of knights- Merlina advised –Slayers of kings!-

-Well, we can't be the good guys all of the time- Sonic shrugged.

The two pulled the swords out of the stone.

-So these are…- Roll began, looking at herself in the blade.

-…The sacred swords…- Sonic concluded, tilting his head a little.

-The sword you are holding, Sonic, is known as Caliburn- Merlina said –While the one you wield, Roll, is Caliwave-

-They look like junk if you ask me- Sonic stated.

-WHAT?!- a voice barked.

-Hmph!- a voice scoffed.

The swords flipped so that Caliburn and Caliwave could reveal their faces.

-DID YOU JUST CALL ME 'JUNK,' YOU… handsome… hunk?-Caliwave asked.'

* * *

**Everyone stared at her.**

**"What? He looked hot after being the first boy I've seen for years," Caliwave argued.**

* * *

'-YOU are the Chosen Ones? You are but a squire and a maid- Caliburn stated as Sonic hid up in the tree –And why are we up here?-

-They have minds of their own. They select their wielders- Merlina said.

-I am sorry about Sonic, Caliburn- Shahra apologized –He is afraid of girls like Caliwave-

-What's that suppose to mean?- Caliwave huffed.

-It means you acted just like the one type of person Sonic fears the most; fan girls- Genie replied.'

* * *

**Everyone stared at Megaman, who was shivering in his sleep.**

* * *

'-Brace yourself, for I shall train you until you are worthy!- Caliburn declared.

There was a neigh before Sonic and Roll looked up in the sky to see King Arthur riding towards them in the sky.

-Okay, professor- Sonic said as the two eased into sword stances.

-Time to work your magic- Roll added as King Arthur landed.

-Now, let us see the power of your so-called sacred sword!- Arthur said before riding away from them.

-After him!- Caliburn ordered.

-We know, okay?- Sonic asked.

-We're not knaves when it comes to fighting someone- Roll added as they chased him.

His steed stopped and Sonic face the king.

-Time your strikes to his!- Caliburn ordered.

Sonic noticed Deathcalibur glowed as Sonic swung, parrying the swing.

-Now's your chance!- Caliwave shouted.

Roll jumped on the sword and ran up and slashed at King Arthur, breaking the armor on his helmet a little. Arthur rode off once more. Sonic and Roll charged after him and were blocked by three Underworld Knights.

-Out of our way!- Roll and Sonic shouted, ripping through the knights with ease before Roll faced King Arthur now.

She parried two swings and Sonic got his helmet once more. He rode off once more.

-You're not getting away!- Sonic declared before grinding after him on a stone railing.

He faced King Arthur and went through three swings before dodging a fourth and got him. The helmet cracked more before a bit of the back broke to reveal something blue under it. His horse tossed him off. King Arthur held a gold ornamented and ruby-colored scabbard. It began to glow and the wounds healed on his body. He jumped back onto his horse.

-A fool of a knight not even worth slaying!- Arthur scoffed before riding off, leaving Caliburn and Sonic to their arguing.

-Sonic! He's getting away!- Shahra shouted.

-Aw. Let him go- Sonic replied.

-WHAT?!- Caliburn barked.

-Look- Sonic said, running two fingers on Caliburn's blade –I can easily feel the cracks in your blade, Caliburn. Since you're going to be with me, I think we should try and get you and your girlfriend fixed-

-Caliwave is my sister, not a woman I am in love with- Caliburn replied calmly as Roll and Merlina walked up.

-What are you two arguing about now?- Roll asked.

-He keeps calling me knave- Sonic replied –MY NAME IS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!!-

-Very well then, I shall call you: "Knave The Hedgehog"- Caliburn said.

Sonic glared at his sword.

-That's it! Forget about fixing your blade!- Sonic glared –I'm going to have your mouth fixed so you don't talk!-

Roll giggled at the two.

-Um… Merlina, do you know who gave King Arthur the scabbard?- Shahra asked, floating over to her.

-Yes. Nemiu, the Lady of the Lake- Merlina replied –She resides in the Dark Forest near here-

-So let's pay her a visit- Roll said –If she gave the king that scabbard, then she'll know how to negate the immortality it gives to the user-

-Um… can we go to a blacksmith first?- Caliwave asked.

-Sure- Roll replied before turning to Merlina –Say Mer…-

She stopped as Merlina picked up a flower. It wilted in a few seconds in her hand.

-Why do flower's bloom knowing they are destined to wither? Their time of beauty is so short lived- Merlina spoke softly as a tear fell from her face.'

* * *

**"She looks so sad," Yai said.**

**"Indeed," Shadow nodded.**

* * *

'-Merlina, do you know any blacksmiths?- Sonic asked.

-Um… well… yes- Merlina replied, blushing slightly –They're brother, actually. They live in Castle Camelot-

She took out a map and a letter and gave it to Roll.

-Here- Merlina said –Give this letter to the middle brother. I cannot join you, for someone may recognize me there-

Roll and Sonic nodded.

-Good luck- Merlina said as Sonic and Roll ran off.

The scene changed to a smithy. Sonic and Roll entered with Shahra and Genie floating behind them.

-Is anyone here?- Sonic asked.

-Just a minute!- a voice called.

-Hey! You cheated!- a second voice whined.

-No I didn't!- the first voice argued.

The two heard a crash and sounds of arguing and fighting before two figure ran downstairs. One was Tails, wearing a blue shirt under a brown apron with his two namesakes on it, goggles, and blue mittens. The other…'

* * *

**"WHAT?!" Dex, Yai, Lan, and Yuchiro gasped.**

**"Well… it's kinda obvious," Skye said, "If May-may has a counterpart there, then…"**

* * *

'The other resembled a 17-year-old Lan with a white short-sleeved shirt, an orange apron with Megaman's mark, black pants held up by a rope and orange shoes tied by rope at his ankles. The last one was an older version of the blacksmith Tails with only a single tail.

-Hello, brave knights- the boy said –I am Netto. This is my little brother, Tails. And the fox with one tail is our eldest brother, Alexander-

-IT'S ALEX!- the one-tailed fox barked –If you're curious as to why we're foxes, while Netto is human, it's because he's been welcomed to our family since mother and father found him as a child, bless their departed souls-'

* * *

**"Ah. I know him," Shadow chuckled, "That fox there is the alternate version of Alex Prower, Tails' actual elder brother."**

**"Tails has an older brother?" Chip asked.**

**"Actually… he had ten older siblings," Shadow replied, scratching his nose, "Each one known as a Biju, or 'Tailed Beast,' though the tenth is the second-youngest male and it was Alex. The eldest child was Shiriyuki Prower, known to all as 'Kyuubi no Yoko.'"**

* * *

'-Greetings, sir knight and dame knight- Tails bowed –Do you swords need a sharpen?-

-Yeah. But can you also make it so that mine doesn't sass me?- Sonic asked.

-You are the one, Knave, who sasses- Caliburn argued.

-Wow! I've never seen a talking sword before…- the elder fox awed.

-Betcha never seen two of them- Caliwave added.

-Amazing…- Netto awed –What are their names?-

-Caliburn-

-Caliwave. Pleasure to meet you both- Caliwave giggled.

-Don't worry. We'll have them in shape in no time- Alex saluted.

-Also, we have a letter for Netto- Sonic added as Roll gave Netto the letter.

-Thank you- Netto bowed –But there is no return address?-

-It's from a red-haired girl- Roll winked.

Netto blushed as Tails looked at Netto with a fox-like smile.

-W-what's with that look?- Netto stammered.

-Maybe it's from Merlina-nee- Tails said.

Netto blushed heavier.

-D-d-don't c-call her th-that!- Netto stammered.

-Why? Once you two start dating and get married, she'll be my big sis- Tails smirked.

-And besides…- Alex winked –I bet you've always wanted to see in without that robe on… or her undergarments as well-

That did it. Netto passed out.'

* * *

**Shadow woke Maylu up gently as he kicked Lan awake not even two seconds after fainting.**

* * *

**Me: I don't own Alex Prower. Rattler20200 owns him.**


	33. Memory Data: Through the kingdom

* * *

'The scene changed to a dark forest.

-We have found you!- a voice declared.

-Enemy to our king!- a second voice added.

-Huh? Shadow? Silver?- Sonic pondered.

In front of the six, stood Shadow, in armor made of Orichalcum and wielding Arondight, and Silver, in silver and black bits of armor and a giant knife-like sword floating in front of him.

-I am Galahad- 'Silver' said.

-I am Lancelot- 'Shadow' spoke –We are Knights of the Round Table. We challenge you to a duel!-

Both swung their swords so that the tips pointed at the two before them as Lancelot said that. Sonic sweatdropped.

-Some things never change…- Sonic sweatdropped.

-What do you mean by that?- Caliburn asked.

-Ah. Nothing. These two just look like trouble- Sonic replied before saying the next part loud enough for the two knights to hear –Especially since they're both slowpokes!-

-WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL US?!- Galahad growled.

-Galahad, stop- Lancelot ordered –May I ask for thine names?-

-They are Roll 'Cyber' Sakurai and Knave the Hedgehog- Caliburn replied –And they accept your challenge!-

-IT'S SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!!- Sonic and Roll barked –NOT KNAVE THE HEDGEHOG!!!-

-Very well then, Knave the Hedgehog, Lady Roll- Lancelot said as he charged at Sonic.

-Have at thee!- Galahad shouted, charging at Roll.'

* * *

**"Shadow…" Maylu began.**

**"No, that is not me," Shadow replied, "I was never in that book."**

* * *

'-Why did you not finish them off?- Caliburn asked –Tis an insult to a knight if you spare them-

-So? We got their swords, so they can't kill themselves- Sonic said, showing Arondight before giving it to Roll and then leaned closer to Caliburn –Sides, I don't want Roll-chan to be sad and cry. Lancelot looks exactly like one of the only two living relatives he has left-

-So who were they?- Shahra asked.

-Lancelot is the head of the Knight of the Round Table and the best friend of King Arthur- Roll explained –While Galahad is the son of Lancelot due to Lancelot being tricked by a woman who had fallen in love with him-

-So how'd he get tricked?- Caliwave asked.

-He got drunk-'

* * *

**Shadow's left eye twitched.**

**"Silver… is your son?" Lan pondered.**

**"WHAT?! HE'S NOT!!" Shadow barked.**

**"Well… Tails' older brother is still his elder brother, so that would mean that Silver could really have been your son," Maylu explained.**

**"You mean 'may be,' Maylu," Shadow said, "I have yet to meet Silver yet… neither have I met Blaze."**

**"Huh?" Chip pondered.**

**"It means they have yet to be born, Chip," Genie said, floating above Maylu on a floating pillow.**

* * *

'Sonic fell over, laughing. He stopped once he saw the upset look on her face.

-………Gomen………- Sonic apologized.

Roll smiled before hugging Sonic and pecking a kiss on his cheek. Sonic's face turned as red as Knuckles' fur as Roll 'ran' off. (i.e.: she was running at the speed of a normal teen)

-Ooh… I think she likes you- Genie chuckled before vanishing in a plume of smoke.

Sonic's blush covered his entire body now.'

* * *

**Shadow began to strangle Genie, currently resembling Bart Simpson.**

**"I'll… teach… you… to… annoy… me…" Shadow growled between shakes.**

**Bart Genie began to choke back.**

**"I don't know them," Shahra, Caliwave, Chip, and Caliburn said in perfect unison.**

* * *

'The scene changed to a lake of crystal-blue water and a structure on it. Sonic's face paled as Roll's face became upset at who was standing on it. It was Amy, in a blue and white dress.

-I have been expecting you both, Knights of another world- 'Amy' bowed.

-Why you…- Roll began as she rolled a sleeve up.

-Roll, wait!- Shahra said, blocking her path –This isn't Amy!-

-Huh?- Roll pondered.

-She is correct- 'Amy' said as she walked over –My name is Nemiu, the Lady of the Lake and…-

She walked past the two, ignoring Sonic's small yelp of fear and hiding behind Roll which caused her to blush a little, and reached into a bush with both hands and pulled out… Lancelot and Galahad by the ears.

-…The mother of Lancelot and grandmother of Galahad-'

* * *

**"WHAT?!" Shadow roared.**

* * *

'The scene changed to Lancelot and Galahad, glaring at the two, as Nemiu poured some tea.

-I am sorry- Nemiu apologized –You see, it's my fault King Arthur has become the Black Knight. I gave him the scabbard-

-The Black Knight, mother?- Lancelot repeated, looking away from Sonic for a few seconds to give the pink hedgehog a confused look.

Sonic snorted before giving off a chuckle fit.

-Why must you do that every time?- Lancelot asked.

-Sorry. But… from where Roll-chan and I are from, there's a black hedgehog that looks like you named 'Shadow' and is way older than this pink hedgehog that resembles your mother called 'Amy Rose'- Sonic fell over, laughing along with Genie.

Lancelot's left eye twitched.

-Lancelot, sit-

-Yes, mother-

Sonic laughed again… until Roll had that look again. Sonic quickly apologized before sitting down and looking at his feet.

-Do you know how to stop the scabbard, Nemiu?- Shahra asked.

-Yes- Nemiu replied –But you will need to do four things for me first. Do you have a map of the kingdom?-

Roll nodded before giving Nemiu the map. She opened it.

-First; free the townspeople- Nemiu said –They are locked within the dungeon in Castle Camelot-

The picture of Camelot glowed.

-Second; Help those in need- Nemiu continued –They reside in the Dark Forest, Misty Lake, and Titanic Plain-

Three more areas glowed.

-Finally; defeat the Knights of the Underworld- Nemiu concluded –They will be in each area I have said previously-

All the areas glowed slightly brighter.

-My son and his son shall accompany you both- Nemiu added.

-What?!- said knights gasped, nearly dropped their tea.

-I gave you both your swords, and I can take them back-

-Yes, (grand)mother…- both caved as Sonic reluctantly returned the swords.

-So do we have a time limit?- Roll asked.

-Yes. Three days- Nemiu replied –I wish you all luck-

The scene shifted to the group running.

-Hah! I told ya we could do it in a day and a half- Sonic gloated.

-Just shut up- Lancelot grumbled.

They skidded to a halt as crying was heard.

-Look. A child- Galahad pointed ahead.

A few yards ahead, a young metallic-blue hedgehog in nomad clothes was sitting on the road's side, crying.

-What's wrong?- Sonic asked.

-A… a…- the little hedgehog began before going back to sobbing.

-Make him stop!- Genie pleaded, shoving an entire case of cotton into his ears.

Roll looked at the child for a few seconds before crying herself along with Shahra. This freaked the males, minus the child, out a bit.'

* * *

**"What are those two crying about?" Dex asked, "They break a nail?"**

**"No. Back during the ARK Incident, Dr. Eggman told me that he would trick Roll into stop crying by pretending to cry," Shadow said.**

**"Oh. I know that," Skye chuckled, "I did that with May-May when we were kids."**

* * *

'-W-why are you two crying?- the child sniffled.

-We just can't stand seeing a child cry- Roll replied, looking as if she never cried.

Shahra stopped as well, showing she was faking. Roll sat down and placed the child in her lap.

-Did something happen that made you cry on the trail's edge?- Roll asked.

The child nodded, looking up at Roll with large, red eyes.

-Momma… Poppa… everyone in my village got taken by a big thing!- the child sniffled.

-What did it look like?- Shahra asked.

-It was big!- the child replied, stretching his arms as wide as he could –And shiny… oh! And it had big teeth and big batty wings!-

-What color was it?- Roll asked.

-Um… it was a shiny yellow and a shiny grey- the child replied.

-A dragon?- Lancelot pondered –We don't have time for a trivial matter-

SLAP!

Lancelot fell to the ground, the left side of his face completely numb. Roll glared at him, holding the child with one arm.

-How dare you call yourself a knight!- Roll scolded –A knight has a responsibility to help anyone in need! I've read that you were one of the only knights who took that to heart! What happened that made you not follow it?-

She turned around.

-Little one, I promise you on my life that I'll go find this dragon, slay it, and bring back your parents and your village- Roll vowed –Genie, as Djinn of the Ring, I command you to stay here with the child and protect him from any underworld knights until we get back-

Genie gulped and saluted.'

* * *

**"I swear, Roll's personality becomes an overprotective mother when near children…" Genie sighed, "Last time Vanilla asked her and Amy to baby-sit Cream, she made me turn into a Chao and play with the two. Though I liked it, she didn't have to command me."**

* * *

'-Shahra, can you stay here so that Genie doesn't get into trouble?- Sonic asked.

-Very well, Sonic- Shahra bowed –Just know that you can still use Speed Break and Time Break even though I am not in the ring-

-Okay- Sonic nodded –So where does this dragon live?-

-Crystal Cave- Galahad replied –But by the time we return…-

-I don't care- Roll interrupted, stomping past him while dragging Lancelot behind her by his foot –All I care about is rescuing that child's life-

-What do you mean?- Galahad asked as they walked off.

-…Have you ever lost your father before you were even born?- Roll asked after a few minutes, during which she released Lancelot and they ran off –Have you ever lost your mother when you were still a child? Did you ever have your uncle become evil from trying to do something good and think he died for a year? If you know any of that, tell me-

-…I cannot…-

-Damn right you can't- Roll said, glaring at Galahad right in his shielded eyes –Only me and my ni-san have suffered great losses in our lives-

She ran off ahead of the others.

-Aw great. You got on her bad side- Sonic sighed –I'd better go calm her down-

-Hold on, Knave- Lancelot said –Has she… has she truly gone through all that?-

-…Yeah- Sonic replied with a sad sigh –Her father died in an accident, her mother of an illness… Her adopted uncle got trapped in an explosion caused by seven emeralds of ultimate power, transforming him into a man called 'Dr. Eggman' who wanted to take over the world… and her older brother isn't really her blood-related older brother, he adopted her as his little sister. They can understand each other's pain since her older brother lost everyone he had, even the woman he loved, in just a single hour-

Both knights' eyes widened. The scene changed to night.

-Umm… Lady Roll?- a voice asked.

Roll looked away from her star gazing to see Galahad walk up.

-What do you want?- Roll asked, slowly getting up to sit.

-I'm… sorry- Galahad said –Sir Sonic told father and I everything that has happened to thee that thou hath spoken to him-

He sat down beside Roll, staring up at the sky.

-I did not wish to bring up memories thou wished to keep buried-

-It's alright, Galahad- Roll smiled softly before staring up at the stars –You know, have you ever tried to make constellations?-

-Constellations?-

-Yeah- Roll smiled as the two looked at the sky –You see those stars there?-

-Yes-

-Those stars together for Lupus the Wolf- Roll said –Over there is Lyra the Lyre, Cygnus the Swan, Taurus the Bull, and Libra the Scales-

Galahad nodded. The scene changed to day, in a strange formation of stones.'

* * *

**"Is that Stonehenge?" Yuchiro asked.**

**"I'm not sure," Shadow replied, "Wait… is Stonehenge that rock formation over in Yumland?"**

**"Yes," Skye replied.**

**"Oh… I did those ten millennia ago," Shadow chuckled, "I got bored, so I just practiced my Chaos Manipulation and the next thing I know, I made Stonehenge."**

**"So… It's not for attracting aliens?" Skye asked, his shoulders slumping.**

**"Um… I kinda used it to go to Smash World," Shadow chuckled, "I made it to act as a gate between this planet and Smash World."**

**"Smash World?" Lan asked.**

**"They may not explain it," Shadow said, "So I'll just explain. Smash World is where Master Hand and Crazy Hand make inter-reality peace by holding the Smash Tournament where selected fighters from all kinds of worlds and realities are chosen to participate in it."**

**"You mean they fight for peace?" Dex asked, "That's dumb."**

**"Not really," Shadow said, "I mean, have you seen any giant dragon-turtles with firey-colored hair barge in and demand for a princess that wears too much pink?"**

* * *

'-I don't suppose you'll let us by- Sonic chuckled.

A green hawk in silver knight armor and a Knuckles in crimson armor, both wielding twin swords that resembled either axes or fans.

-Heh. You two look just like these knuckleheads I know!- Sonic taunted.

-Knave, those are Gawain and Lamorak- Lancelot said –Masters of the twin-sword style-

-Who are you calling knuckleheads?!- the hawk growled.

-Easy there, Lamorak- 'Knuckles' said, raising a hand up –Lancelot, Galahad, why are you betraying the king?-

-Blame mother- Lancelot said.

-Wait. Wait. We don't want to pick a fight with you two- Sonic said –We were heading to a cave to save some people from a dragon-

-Bah! You cannot deceive us- Lamorak snorted.

–You're obviously after the Dragon's Treasure- Gawain added.

-The what?- Roll whispered.

-Giant dragon-shaped emerald-

-Ah-

-Oh man. You sounds just like that knucklehead too- Sonic sighed.

-You have defied King Arthur!- Lamorak growled as he charged, swords out.

-This land shall be your graves- Gawain declared as he charged, blades out.

The scene changed to a little bit-destroyed version of the place. Gawain and Lamorak slammed their fists on the ground.

-To lose to mere apprentices…- Lamorak sighed.

-We have been disgraced!- Gawain declared.

Both raised their swords to their necks.

-Only death can remove this stain upon our honor- both said.

-Oh please!- Sonic rolled his eyes before he and Roll grabbed the swords.

-Sure you lost once, but that doesn't mean you have to kill yourselves- Roll sighed –I swear, are all knights as dumb as flies?-

Gawain and Lamorak glared at her.

-You can have these back once the townspeople are freed- Roll said before putting all four swords into Pocket Space.

The six ran by. Gawain and Lamorak got up and stared at each other. Both nodded and ran after them, shouting for them to stop or slow down. The scene changed to the larger group walking towards Genie, Shahra, and the child.

-Hey. Everyone's safe now- Sonic smiled.

-I managed to keep my promise- Roll said.

-Thank you- the child bowed –And… I'm sorry about tricking you. I am not part of the village those villagers originate from-

Everyone stared at him before Nemiu appeared beside the child while the child glowed and aged into a sixteen-year-old hedgehog with metallic-blue quills, cobalt armor, and held the rapier Maylu had as a BattleChip.

-Hello, grandfather- Galahad kneeled.

-Father- Lancelot stated simply.

* * *

**"Once again… WHAT?!"**

**"Now I know how you feel about my shouting…" Yai muttered as she rubbed her ears.**

* * *

'-Genie, Shahra, did you know about this?- Sonic asked.

-It was easy to tell- Genie shrugged.

-A most obvious transformation spell- Shahra added.

-It was that obvious?- the hedgehog asked –I thought I did a good job on my first try-

-You can't fool a Djinn- Genie grinned –So mind introducing yourself?-

-Of course- the hedgehog said –I am King Arthur's brother, Ironheart-

-WHAT?!- Sonic and Roll gasped.

-He is also my husband- Nemiu added.'

* * *

**Shadow chuckled with his eyes closed. Everyone stared at him.**

**"Care to explain?" Lan asked.**

**"Oh nothing. Nothing at all," Shadow replied.**

* * *

'The scene changed.

-So… we need to collect the six Sacred Swords?- Sonic asked.

-Yes- Nemiu replied, pouring a cup of tea for Ironheart –That is the only way Excalibur's scabbard may lose its ability to bestow immortality-

-My Solaris is one- Ironheart said –So is Galahad's Mujuuryoku (Zero Gravity), Lancelot's Arondight, and the knuckleheaded duo's swords-

-DON'T CALL US THAT!- Gawain and Lamorak barked.

Roll and Sonic banged their fists under the table.

-So are you a knight, Ironheart-san?- Roll asked.

-Former- Ironheart replied –Now, I am learning how to be a spell caster-

To prove this, he held a hand over the water and focused. The water began to ripple before a bit of the water shot into his hand. He held in above the table and it turned into a crystal-rose. He blinked at it.

-I was trying for a star, but this is almost as good- Ironheart sweatdropped.

-Your hands…- Roll gasped.

-Hmm?- Ironheart looked down to see what roll was looking at; a bit of metal fused to his skin.

He sighed before pulling his gauntlets off to reveal his hands. Sonic and Roll gasped.

-Sir Ironheart, what has happened to your hands?- Caliburn asked.

-I lost them when Lancelot was still a child- Ironheart chuckled –He got caught by the mist dragon when I was with him at Misty Lake with Merlin as Arthur and Lancelot played-

Lancelot turned around so no one could see the blush apparent on his face.

-Apparently, the mist dragon mistook Lancelot as a ball since whenever Lancelot got scared when he was a child, he would curl up into a ball- Ironheart chuckled –But to the matter at hand, I chased the mist dragon and fought it until… it ate my hands. Merlin scared the beast off with a spell I had never seen-

-What kind of spell?- Caliwave asked.

-He summoned a creature, made out of metal- Ironheart chuckled –It looked like a tall version of Lancelot. After the creature drove the dragon off and caught Lancelot, who had passed out before I lost my first hand, the creature gave Merlin my son and then changed into the hands you see on me-

-So does he still do that?- Sonic held back snickers.

-Sometimes- Nemiu replied with a giggle.

-So who has the last sacred sword?- Caliwave asked.

-As I recall, it's this girl Galahad is smitten with- Nemiu replied, causing Galahad to do a spit take and stare at his grandmother in shock and embarrassment.

-By any chance, would this girl be a cat?- Roll asked.

-Why, yes, she is- Ironheart replied –Her name is Percival-

-Don't take her lightly, Knave, Roll- Caliburn advised –Percival is the Knight of the Grail and is one of the strongest knights-

-So where can we find her?- Sonic asked.

Everyone stared at Galahad.

-…What?-

-You're smitten with her and we know that both of thee are engaged- Lamorak explained –So you must know where she might be-

-...She's usually at the Molten Mines- Galahad said, looking away as his blush grew –I go with her there sometimes and that is where I got the seven jewels I wanted for the engagement ring-

-WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!-

Everyone turned to see Caliwave glaring at the swords of Ironheart and Lamorak.

-What's she talking about?- Sonic asked.

-Seems that those swords said something they shouldn't have- Nemiu giggled –All the sacred swords have their own soul, so they can 'speak' in a way. Caliburn and Caliwave are the only two that can speak with everyone and not just their masters-

-So what did they say?-

-They're making pig calls- Caliwave growled.

Ironheart and Lamorak glared at their blades.

-I'll carry them- Sonic sighed.

The scene changed to a place that resembled the fusion of a mine and a volcano. Ahead of Sonic and Roll stood Blaze, in armor similar to her normal outfit.

-I am Percival, Knight of the Round Table!- 'Blaze' declared –State your names and masters!-

-Name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!- Sonic smirked.

-I'm Roll Cyber Sakurai the Hedgefox!- Roll added.

-We have no master! Except the wind that blow free!- both said in unison.

-Very well then, Sonic, Roll, Knights of the Wind- Percival said, raising her rapier –Prepare… for battle!-

-Bring it on!- Roll declared before charging.

The scene changed to Percival, tired out, walking backwards from a tired Roll and Sonic, both had a few burns on them and Roll's clothes were slightly burned, revealing a blue lacey strap of a bra.'

* * *

**Yuchiro and Shahra covered Genie and Lan's eyes as Shadow knocked Dex out with a wooden board.**

* * *

'-You… have done well…- Percival panted –Brave knights…-

Suddenly, the cliff she was on started to crumble.

-PERCIVAL!- Sonic and Roll gasped- SHAHRA/GENIE, LEND ME YOUR POWER!-

Their rings glowed.

-TIME BREAK!- both shouted.

Time stopped for everyone except for the two and Percival.

-What did you two…- Percival began to ask.

-DON'T ASK!- Roll shouted –JUST RUN!-

Percival nodded before running over to them before all three tan away from the cliff before time resumed. The scene changed to the group outside the Molten Mines.

-I thank you, all of you- Percival kneeled –But why did you save me?-

-You could say 'Whim' is our mistress- Roll winked before noticing her bra strap –Sonic, don't look at me, understand?-

-Yes, ma'am- Sonic gulped, currently looking away from her.

-Why do you not wish to let him see you?- Percival asked.

-Where Sonikku and I are, someone seeing this- Roll said as she pointed at her bra strap –And not currently intimate in their dating or engaged or married is considered perverted and I have my own way with perverts-

-How so?-

-Lancelot and I accidentally walked in on Roll, currently trying to clean herself in a waterfall with a lake- Genie gulped –Yeah… We're still feeling the pain from the butt-whoop we got-

Roll bared her fangs at Genie as she let a feral growl out. Genie yelped before hiding in his ring.

-Hang on- Percival said as she pulled out her sword, which was a bright pink in the light, and some thread and a sewing needle –When you're a female here, you learn how to sew-

She first gave her sword to Roll.

-That is Lavietein. I hope you return her once she is done aiding you- Percival said –Now hold still. This will take a few minutes-

-Thank you, Percival-chan- Roll thanked –You know, I heard something interesting about you and Galahad. Are you two actually engaged to each other?-

-Yes- Percival replied –He proposed to me with a beautiful engagement ring made from seven jewels in the Molten Mine a moth ago, yet…-

-King Arthur refuses to let you get married?- Sonic asked, but it sounded more like he stated it.

-Indeed-

-How can you listen to a man like him?- Caliburn asked.

-Isn't there more to being a knight that just serving a king?- Shahra asked.

Percival stared at the three.

-Did that sword just talk?- Percival asked.

Sonic facefaulted.'

* * *

**"She just spoiled his 'cool' moment," Shadow snickered, biting his hand, "OW!"**

**He glared at Chip, eating a bar of chocolate in Maylu's arms innocently.**

* * *

'The scene changed to Roll and Sonic, counting the sacred swords, when Merlina appeared in a swirl of leaves.

-Hey there, Merlina- Sonic waved before pulling a letter out –Netto asked us to give this to you the next time we saw you-

Merlina took the letter.

-So when are you two marrying?- Sonic asked.

His reply was a bonk to the head by Merlina's staff held by the furiously blushing Merlina. Roll fell over, laughing. The scene changed to the seven sitting under a tree.

-So now that you have all the sacred swords, you're going to go fight the Black Knight now, correct?- Merlina asked.

-Yes- Roll replied –Except…-

-We have no clue to where he may be- Genie finished.

-Well, you've read about King Arthur's life- Merlina said –Maybe what you've read is where he may be-

Roll nodded as she began to think.

-Hmm… As I recall, King Arthur's son, Mordred, died as he attempted to kill his father- Roll recalled –King Arthur, mortally wounded, departs for Avalon, where… he… dies…-

Her head shot up.

-He's going to Faraway Avalon- Roll said, pulling out the map and pointing at the only island on the map –If he thinks he's going to die, then he'll want to die here-

-Alright, Roll-chan!- Sonic cheered.

-I shall await at Castle Camelot's garden… after I stop by the smithy's- Merlina said while whispering the last part.

-Alright- Sonic nodded.

-Wish us luck- Genie grinned before the ran/flew off as Merlina vanished in a swirl of leaves.'

* * *


	34. Memory Data: Merlina's Doublecross

* * *

'The scene changed to a castle is the afternoon. King Arthur, without his steed, faced Sonic and Roll.

-Let's finish this once and for all, King Arthur!- both declared.

-It seems your impersonation of knights have improved, somewhat- King Arthur said.

-We have you to thank for that- Sonic replied.

-Then let us have a another look at that unsightly swordsmanship- King Arthur said –To make this fair, I shall fight you without my armor-

There was a flash of light and everyone gasped. King Arthur, without his armor, looked EXACTLY like Sonic. The only different things about the two was that while Sonic's expressions held nothing but carefree and relaxing, King Arthur's expressions held that of a corrupt king, yet it also held that of a kind king, Arthur held Deathcalibur while Sonic held Caliburn, and Arthur had dark gold shoulder armor and gauntlets and dark gold armored running shoes.'

* * *

**"For some reason, I see you in Arthur," Skye stated to Shadow.**

**"Must be the face," Genie shrugged.**

* * *

'-You shall regret the day you ever raised your sword against me!- Arthur declared.

-This is it- Sonic gulped –You ready, old friend?-

-Indeed- Caliburn replied.

-Ready to do this, Caliwave?-

-Yeah- Caliwave replied –Remember, give it all you've got-

Both nodded and faced Arthur in a sword stance.

-Bring it on, King Arthur!- both shouted, charging at him.

-Roar, Deathcalibur!- Arthur roared.

His sword pulsated and it released purple lightning at the two.

-Incoming!- Shahra yelped.

-Roll, put on the Ring of Joy!- Genie yelped –It's holds the power of lightning in it!-

Roll slid the ring on and rubbed it. Suddenly, both Caliwave and the World Ring glowed.

-RAIONIGIRI! (Lightning demon slash)- Roll shouted.

Two more swords, both made of lightning, appeared in Roll's other hand and her mouth. She ripped through King Arthur's attack and got five slashes in, each one holding a thousand volts of electricity. Sonic charged and got a fury of slashes into King Arthur before jumping away to Roll's side, the two other swords gone.

-You pests!- Arthur growled, holding his scabbard up and began to heal his wounds –I am immortal! You can not defeat me!-

-Now is your chance!- Caliburn declared.

-Hurry!- Shahra said, tossing the sacred swords around King Arthur.

The sword began to glow and float around the king. The scabbard stopped glowing and his wounds stopped healing.

-How can this be?!- King Arthur gasped.

Sonic and Roll shouted as they charged. The screen darkened before a white light slashed through it.

-Nooooo….- King Arthur gasped as he fell to the ground with a thud.

-Yes! We did it!- Sonic cheered.

The two walked over to King Arthur, who was slowly dying from his wounds.

-You both… faired well…- Arthur gasped, his face now that of a kind king.

-Thank you, King Arthur- Roll kneeled –I'm sorry-

-Don't be… the scabbard… corrupted… my soul…- Arthur shuddered -…It is… I who is… sorry…-

He stared at the east.

-I… always… loved sunsets…- King Arthur said –They… signified that… when one ends… another begins…-

He looked at the two.

-Tell… Lancelot that… I wish for him… to take my throne…- King Arthur said –Tell Percival and… Galahad that… I grant them… their marriage…-

Both nodded.

-I also… grant thee… both… the title… as Sir Sonic… and Dame Roll…- Arthur panted -…The Knights… of the Wind…-

Roll's eyes began to tear up as Sonic nodded.

-And… tell Merlina… I am… sorry for killing… the man I always saw… as my… my…- Arthur let out his final breath -…father…-

His hand fell as his body went limp. Deathcalibur cracked and shattered. Both Arthur and Deathcalibur's fragments dissipated into blue ashes and blue smoke. Sonic and Roll looked at what happened in shock. Sonic picked up Excalibur's Scabbard as Roll, Shahra, and Genie collected King Arthur's ashes into a jar. The scene changed to Castle Camelot. Merlina was smiling as the Knights, along with Ironheart, walked towards her.

-We have orders from out king. Have you any last words?- Lancelot asked.

Ironheart slapped the back of Lancelot's head.

-Your king was nothing more than an illusion my grandfather conjured up- Merlina stated.'

* * *

**"Okay… what's with Merlina?" Chip asked.**

**"I think… that something bad is going to happen soon," Lan gulped.**

* * *

'-What are you saying?- Lamorak asked.

-MERLINA!!!!- two voice shouted.

Sonic and Roll appeared from jumping up to them. The two stood in front of the knights.

-That scabbard…- Percival gasped.

-What have you done with the king?- Gawain asked.

-King Arthur said that he gives you and Percival his blessings, Galahad- Roll said as she gave Ironheart the jar –Please, is there a place we can bury King Arthur's ashes, Ironheart-san?-

-He also said Mr. Moody there is now king- Sonic added before turning to Merlina with the scabbard outward –This and ashes were all that was left of King Arthur after a puff of purple smoke. Just like the Knights of the Underworld-

-Thank you, Sonic- Merlina said as she was given the scabbard, her hair coming out of her braided ponytail –With this scabbard I can erase my grandfather's greatest mistake-'

* * *

**"Merlin's greatest mistake?" Shadow repeated.**

* * *

'A black and purple aura emanated off her as an invisible wind began to blow around her. Everyone took a few steps back.

-I shall make this kingdom…- She opened her eyes to reveal they were darker and a bit menacing –Eternal…-

She raised the scabbard into the air before slamming it into the ground, cracking the ground as purple light surrounded the area.

-Get back!- Caliburn shouted.

Everyone began to run as Merlina, now in a black and purple orb, floated into a giant black vortex appearing in the sky that began to expand. Around Camelot's castle, six giant golden pillar-like spikes erupted around the castle, each with a glowing tip and strange marking on them. Inside the castle, Sonic was leading the group out of the collapsing castle, all of them slashing through falling debris.

-Shahra, lend me your power!- Sonic shouted –TIME BREAK!-

The debris stopped falling until everyone got out and far away from Camelot.

-So… this was all apart of Merlina's plot all along- Lancelot said, glaring at the vortex that continued to expand.

-It keeps spreading…- Percival gasped.

-Whoa… Merlina-nee is going through with it!- a voice awed.

Everyone turned to see Alex, Netto, and Tails walking up, Netto riding on the back of a giant, green, wolf-like creature that was pulling a cart with tools, food, and various items.

-Huh? You three knew about this?- Sonic asked.

-Well… we learned it when Merlina came by- Netto admitted, blushing a little.

-He and Merlina kept Tails and I up all night- Alex yawned.

-That wasn't us!- Netto argued.

-Suuuuure it wasn't…- Alex said sarcastically.'

* * *

**"Is Alex mentioning what I think he's mentioning?" Maylu asked, blushing furiously.**

**"Lan, you remember that talk we had, right?" Yuchiro asked.**

**"Yes, dad," Lan replied, blushing just as heavy as Maylu.**

* * *

'-What wasn't you and Merlina-nee?- Tails asked.

-We'll tell you when you're older!- his brothers barked.

-What is Merlina's plan?- Galahad asked.

-She wants to keep the kingdom thriving for eternity- Netto replied –So do we-

-What do you mean?- Sonic, Caliburn, and Shahra asked.

-Lancelot and Gawain's rift shall doom the Round Table- Roll said –King Arthur is struck down by Mordred, and departs for Avalon to try and recover but dies. The kingdom of Camelot shall be doomed to fall in less than a month after that-

Everyone stared at her in shock.

-This kingdom is one of my favorite stories- Roll smiled sheepishly.

-So how do we stop that from spreading?- Lamorak pondered.

Everyone chose to stare at Lancelot, minus Tails, Netto, and Alex.

-What?-

-Well, you ARE King now, so you think- Sonic said.

-I am not the king- Lancelot stated.

-King Arthur made you king back on Avalon as he died- Roll said, staring at the jar Ironheart was holding.

-You mean…-

-Yep. We did it- Caliwave admitted.

-His ashes are in that jar- Caliburn stated, pointing at the jar with his eyes.

-So what are your commands, father?- Galahad asked.

-For the last time; I'M NOT THE KING!!!- Lancelot barked.

Roll's left eye twitched.

-LANCELOT NO BAKA!!!- Roll screamed.'

* * *

**Everyone flinched when Roll slapped Lancelot five yards away and then five yards back.**

* * *

'-You could try the sacred swords- a voice said.

Nemiu appeared.

-Nemiu?- Ironheart pondered –Dear, why are you here?-

-This is a time of great peril for the kingdom- Nemiu explained –I refuse to let that to spread. Now then, There are four different stone monoliths in the kingdom. Find them and use the sacred swords to erect a barrier around the kingdom to prevent the darkness from spreading-

-We'll only do it if Lancelot admits he is king now- Sonic said.

Roll explained to Nemiu about King Arthur's last words. She promptly slapped Lancelot's face and began to scold him.'

* * *

**"If any of you laugh…" Shadow began to threaten as he pulled out three light sabers, two in hand, one in mouth.**

**"Yes sir…" Everyone gulped.**

* * *

'The scene changed to Sonic and Roll, pacing around outside Camelot.

-Why are you guys doing this?- Netto asked.

-Every world needs to end- Sonic said –Just like the balance between the sun and moon. When the sunlight ends, moonlight begins and vise-versa. Balance is needed in order for life to thrive. If Merlina does succeed in making this kingdom eternal, then all of life will be destroyed-

Suddenly, six beams of light shot into the air, forming a barrier around the darkness. The darkness just seeped out of the barrier.

-It's not working!- Roll gasped.

-Actually, it is- Genie said –Now we have a chance to get in there and try to reason with Merlina-

-Indeed- Caliburn agreed.

The two Mobians turned to the trio of blacksmiths.

-We know you guys don't want this kingdom to end- Roll said –But this is changing a lot from the story I read, so there's a chance that this kingdom won't fall-

The trio were silent for a little.

-Fine. Just go- Netto sighed –But, please, don't kill her-

-We won't- Sonic said.

Both held their pinky out to Netto.

-…What are you two doing?- Tails asked.

-This is one of the most sacred promises one can make- Sonic said –It's called a Pinky Promise-

Netto held his pinkies out and Sonic and Roll shook them with their own.

-We pinky promise to not kill Merlina- both said before separating from Netto.

-Wish us luck- Roll waved before the two ran off, their Djinns following them.

-OH! Almost forgot!- Genie flew back over and summoned Carpet –Hop on Carpet and go to Nemiu's place-

-Very well- Netto nodded –Tails and Alex will take this Carpet while I head over on Geiger-

The wolf-like creature howled as Netto released him from the cart.

-Good luck- Tails waved.

Genie nodded before flying after his mistress.'

* * *

**"That is kinda weird…" Yuchiro mumbled.**

**"What is?" Maylu asked.**

**"That wolf looks like the CyBeast Gregar," Skye stated.**

**"Who?"**

**"Skye!" Yuchiro gasped.**

**"We've already told them about Project Soul, so we should tell them about the CyBeasts," Skye argued.**

**"…Fine," Yuchiro caved as he looked at a nearby clock, "But we'll tell them tomorrow. It's getting late."**

* * *


	35. Last Memory: Merlina, Shatter, Royalty

* * *

'The scene changed to the inside of the darkness. Around the area were bits and pieces of Castle Camelot with Sonic and Roll standing before Merlina, now with pale skin, golden snake-like eyes, dark robes with violet 'fur' on it and golden patterns on it, long flowing violet hair, and purple markings on her face.

-I've been expecting you- Merlina said.

-One question before we settle this; why did you do it?- Roll asked.

-Weren't we trying to save this kingdom from the underworld?- Sonic asked.

-This kingdom fail one way or another. Such as its fate- Merlina replied as she stood -Do you know what is to become of this kingdom?-

-Beats me- Genie replied.

-Lancelot and Gawain's rift shall doom the Round Table… Arthur is struck down by his son Mordred and departs for Avalon- Merlina said as she walked a little bit towards them -This was to be our ideal world, but it will not last. King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table will end in ruin-

Genie gulped.

-The King Arthur my grandfather Merlin created led to nothing but mistakes, but I can succeed with the power of the scabbard, creating a kingdom that never ends- Merlina continued as she created a wilted flower… the same flower that Merlina held on the first day Sonic and Roll met her.

-What good is a world that goes on forever?!- Sonic demanded.

-My sorrow and its ruin runs deeper than the depths of the Underworld- Merlina replied -Do you not understand?-

-No! And I don't want to!- Sonic retorted, his hatred and sadness apparent in his voice, as he charged.

He was sent back by a barrier.

-Your efforts are futile- Merlina stated.

Roll charged next and tried to slice through the barrier until she was sent back by a giant fist. Behind Merlina, her shadow had become a ghostly image of King Arthur in his armor with two giant Deathcalibur swords.

-It is time to end this- Merlina said as she sniffed the flower.

The creature slammed its swords' sides at Roll, knocking her farther away. That caused Sonic to snap. He roared as Sadness, Rage, and Hatred to appear around him before they slipped onto his fingers.

**-I'LL CRUSH YOU!- **Darkspine declared as he shot at Merlina.

Merlina simply held out the scabbard.

-Negate- Merlina spoke simply.

The scabbard shot a white arrow of energy at Darkspine. He screamed as he was sent back, his Darkspine form vanishing.

-What did you do?- Roll pondered, groaning as she stood.

-I simply negated his power- Merlina replied –It takes a vast amount of energy from the scabbard and can only be used once a day-

She raised her hands and swung them down, the beast behind her swinging its blades down on Sonic and Roll.

-Sonic/Roll!- their swords shouted, parrying the blades.

-Caliburn/Caliwave!- both gasped.

-You fools! A knight never lets their guard down!- Caliburn scolded.

Both began to hold their blades with both hands to help in holding the giant swords back. Merlina sliced through them. Genie and Shahra gasped as Caliburn and Caliwave gave a fainting gasp as their eyes slowly closed for the last time.

-Why that no good little…- Genie growled as a strange dark-blue aura came over him –I'LL CLOBBER YOU!!!-

He charged at Merlina with Shahra behind him. He preformed a spin-attack, but Merlina just waved a hand and the two Djinns were trapped in a cage of black flames. Sonic and Roll began to shake a little.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!- both screamed before charging at Merlina.

They were knocked back by the beast behind Merlina. They struggled to get back up and charged again… only to be knocked by when the beast sprouted ten tentacles, each one holding a Deathcalibur. Meanwhile, the Knights, Nemiu, Ironheart, Netto, Tails, and Alex were watching this from the viewing pool Nemiu and Ironheart conjured.

-Please flee!- Percival begged.

Both ignored her as they slowly got up.

-No, Sonic, Roll, there is no point to this!- Lancelot declared –I order you to get away!-

-A knight… never flees from a… foe…- Roll panted.

-Right?- Sonic gasped before they charged again and were knocked back onto their backs by the beast.

-YOU IDIOTS!- Lamorak barked.

-This has nothing to do with chivalry!- Gawain barked.

-Get out of there!- Galahad demanded.

-RUN!- Tails begged.

Both panted as they slowly rose.

-This… was never… about chivalry…- Sonic panted.

-We just have to do what we have to do- Roll added.

-That's all!- both said in unison.

Suddenly, a gold and silver light erupted from the pool. Everyone stepped back a little from the light.

-What's this light?- Alex asked –Can we get rich from it?-'

* * *

**"Even his Arthurian counterpart likes money…" Shadow groaned, rolling his eyes.**

* * *

'-It's the light of the Sacred Swords!- Nemiu gasped –Quick! Your swords!-

The knights and Ironheart nodded before pulling their blades out and letting them drop into the water. The light shot out of it and right into the vortex. The light struck Sonic and Roll as the entire kingdom began to shake. The light parted to reveal Sonic and Roll, fully healed. Suddenly, silver armor and gold armor began to snap onto Sonic and Roll as a crimson cape flew out of Sonic's armor and a sapphire cape blew out of Roll's armor. Caliburn and Caliwave's blades began silver as they reformed. Sonic and Roll held their blades out before they released a burst of pure energy. The energy parted. Their blades now had either a gold or a silver energy patter over their blades. On the hilt of Caliburn, the rubied hilt now resembles a crown, as well as the Black Knight's helmet. The same was with Caliwave, but it was sapphire and silver instead of ruby and gold.

-Those are the greatest of the Sacred Swords!- Iron heart gasped.

-Excalibur and Excaliwav!- Nemiu added in shock.'

* * *

**"Amazing…" Yuchiro awed.**

**"That kinda looked like something you'd see in a mecha anime…" Skye stated.**

**"Whoa…" Chip awed.**

**"Seen it, but it's still amazing," the rest said.**

* * *

'-You would not understand, nor could you understand. That's why I must do what I must do. I am finished with you!- Merlina declared as she floated high above them, transforming in a red eye before a purple seal appeared behind it.

Excalibur Sonic and Excaliwav Roll flew backwards as Merlina transformed into the Dark Queen, a ghostly version of King Arthur equipped with an eye on its chest, two giant swords greatly representing the sword used in the battle against King Arthur, and dozens of arms.

-What good is a world that goes on forever?- Sonic asked.

–That sounds pretty lame- Roll added.

The two flew at the Dark Queen. She fired five orbs in an 'x' shape at the two. The two knocked the attack back at the Dark Queen as they went to level with the Dark Queen.

-Don't underestimate Excalibur and Excaliwav reborn!- Excalibur declared.

-We are going to teach you a lesson- Excaliwav added as Sonic and Roll parried the Dark Queen's swords.

- This story and the world it created will come to an end. Is that what you wish?- Dark Queen asked, throwing more energy spheres.

- Nah, it's not gonna end. My stories only end when I stop running!- Sonic replied.

-Why can you not understand how magnificent an everlasting kingdom will be?- Dark Queen asked.

-What we can't understand is how you could call such a boring place 'magnificent,' Merlina-chan- Roll replied, slicing through the spheres.

--Do you actually believe that such a place would function properly?- Excalibur asked.

Both struck the eye with a few slashes.

-It's over now- Sonic and Roll said in unison as they flew away from the Dark Queen.

They pointed a finger at the Dark Queen before flying off at her. A giant gold seal appeared around them before expanding and changing the two into a giant gold and silver sphere. The sphere went right through the Dark Queen.

-There is nothing Excalibur and Excaliwav can't cut through!- the swords said in perfect unison.

-Aaaaaaaaah! But I…- Dark Queen cried out as bursts of dark energy erupted out of her dissolving form -…I… Aaaaaaaaah!!!-

The form she had taken on gave an anguished roar at it exploded. The scene changed to a destroyed Castle Camelot. Sonic and Roll, normal, walked over to a normal Merlina.

-Merlina… every world has an end- Sonic said as he picked the wilted flower up –But that's why we have to live each day to the fullest in the time we have-

He gave the flower to Merlina.

-Grandfather…- Merlina whispered, sniffing it as she let a tear fall.

-MERLINA!- a voice cried.

The knights, Tails, Alexander, Ironheart, and Nemiu walked up as Netto ran to Merlina and held her close.

-Well done, brave knights- Percival congratulated.

-To think… King Arthur was nothing more than… an illusion- Gawain pondered out loud.

-The Knights of the Round Table will have to disband…- Lancelot sadly said.

-I think not- Caliwave said, bouncing over to Lancelot.

-I agree- Nemiu and Ironheart concurred.

-What?- Lancelot asked.

-Have you forgotten who I am?- Caliburn asked –I am Excalibur! I decide the ruler!-

-And I am Excaliwav, the queen's sword- Caliwave added –I choose the bride to the king-

-So that means…- Lancelot began.

-YOU TWO!?- Lamorak gasped.

-You two are the one and true rulers of this land?!- the knights gasped.

They began to kneel before the two.

-Hey! Cut that out!- Sonic barked.

-Also, we declare that the illusion King Arthur's dying wishes are to be fulfilled- Roll added with a wink to Sonic –We do hereby decree that Sir Lancelot is the king of this kingdom and allow the wedding of Sir Galahad and Dame Percival to be held-

She nudged Sonic in the ribs.

-Oh, yeah- Sonic chuckled –We also decree that Lancelot ill take the throne once the sun sets and we also allow the family of Netto, Alexander, and Tails to live here in the castle as the royal blacksmiths and…-

The two turned to Merlina and Netto.

-…We give our blessings to these two for when they wish to be wed- both said in unison –We also give our blessings to Percival and Galahad's wedding-

Lancelot's jaw fell.

-Trust me, you DON'T want US as your rulers- Sonic chuckled.

-We just don't like sitting in one place- Roll added –We'll stick around for a little and then we'll need to go back to our land. There is a threat there we need to fight still-

-Then we wish you both luck- Caliburn and Caliwave said.

-Don't go saying that, you two- Roll giggled.

-Why?- Caliburn asked.

-You're coming with us- Sonic said –We've gotten attached to you both-

Both swords blinked at them in a bit of shock.'

* * *

The screen vanished and Megaman and Roll woke up with a yawn. Megaman felt his mouth to notice the device on his mouth. He removed it.

"Sheesh, that took over five hours…" Megaman yawned as he stretched, "But we got it out of the way at least."

"It's a good thing we started it at two," Roll agreed, "Our NetOps need to get some rest for tomorrow's battles."

She then noticed a certain floating Chihuahua-fairy.

"Hello, Chip-chan," Roll waved.

"Hi, Roll, Sonic-I mean!-Megaman," Chip waved.

Shadow held Chip before the two warped into the Cyber World. Chip fived Sonic as Shadow and Roll hugged.

* * *

"Are you sure that it is no trouble?" Shahra asked, now in a pink shirt and pink pajamas, as Skye handed her a cup of tea.

"Not at all," Skye replied, "It gets pretty lonely for Maylu and I."

"No nickname?" Genie asked, now in a blue pair of pajamas and a red shirt.

"Not when she sleeps," Skye replied as he sat down, "You see, Maylu, Roll, and I live alone."

"What happened to your parents?" Shahra asked.

"…They died… years ago," Skye sniffed.

"I'm sorry if I brought up a bad memory for you, Skye."

"Don't be," Skye replied, "I'm not a guy who likes pity so much."

"So you and Maylu are almost like Roll and I, except you are blood-related," Shadow said, polishing a weapon.

"Does that…"

"No, the ammunition for this isn't loaded," Shadow replied, "None of my weapons have their ammunition in them."

"Thank goodness…" Skye sighed in relief.

* * *

"I still don't get why you made me come here…" an old man in a lab coat and monocle grumbled.

"It pertains to the match from earlier, Lord Wily," Yahoot replied as he took some strange sand out of a sack.

He threw the sand into the fire. The fire erupted and quadrupled in size, turning white.

"Look into the flames," Yahoot instructed.

Everyone looked into it to see Megaman and Roll in their new forms before they glowed and changed into their past lives.

"IT'S SONIC AND ROLL!" Wily gasped, his voice completely different.

"Um… Dr. Wily? What's wrong with your voice?" Mr. Match asked.

"Oops…" Wily sweatdropped.

"You nincompoops!" a voice barked.

Everyone turned to see Eggman come out of the bushes in his Eggmobile.

"Who are you?" Maddy asked.

"Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, reveal thyselves," Eggman ordered.

'Wily' took his head and coat off to reveal something that made the others gasp. Wily was actually three robots. One appeared to be one for digging through hard objects. His base color was a darkish green, he had no arms just pointed diggers that spun which were silver, one of which was on his nose and smaller. He had no feet, but like the wheels you see on tanks, they were a darker grey. Around his neck was a yellow collar. The second was a rooster like robot and very tall. From the bottom of his neck up, from his shoulders to hand tip, were silver metal. His body was a darker silver, kind of grey, with wavy black areas at the top and a black like belt. His feathers were crimson. His feet were yellow metal like his beak. The third was more of a monkey, his head and hands were a reddish-brown, a bit darker than Eggman's color, while he had a tanned muzzle and arms. His body was of a lighter grey, while his feet were like his main color. He also had a TV screen on his belly and a light bulb on his head.

"You mean we've been working for three robots?!" Count Zap gasped.

"Wrong. You've been working for me," Eggman replied, "My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik, but call me 'Dr. Eggman' for short."

"So which one said that earlier?" Maddy asked, "Was it the adorable little monkey with a light bulb?"

"Aw shucks…" Coconuts blushed heavily as he kicked the ground gently, "She dinks I'm cute…"

"That was me," Grounder said, his left drill going inside and a hand coming out, "I'm Grounder."

"Oooh… I hate that hedgehog! Hate! Hate! HAAATE!!!" Eggman complained, clenching his teeth so hard that some broke to let the remaining spell 'HATE.'

"So you've dealt with Megaman and the wee lassie before?" Mr. Match asked.

"Roll is my niece," Eggman replied, "I don't hate her, I just don't love her."

"Huh?" Count Zap pondered.

"He's referring to who the pink NetNavi once was," Yahoot explained, "Correct, Dr. Eggman?"

"Indeed," Eggman replied before turning to Scratch and Grounder, "I have a job not even you two bumbling idiots could ruin. I want you to go and get me a sample of Sonic's new life's data and head back to the base."

"But how do we do that, your fatness?" Scratch asked.

"You forget that your minds are connected to cyberspace," Eggman growled, close to snapping, "Just connect to something that can go into the Cybernet and go get me that data!"

He turned to Maddy.

"Maddy, I want you to guard Scratch and Grounder's bodies as Wakkoman joins them," Eggman ordered.

"Hold on, I want to talk about my pay," Maddy said.

"Fine," Eggman sighed, "I'll double your pay if you get me the data."

"I also want two months vacation!" Maddy added.

"WHAT?! Grrrr… Fine!" Eggman submitted.

Maddy jumped for joy at that before turning to the three robots.

"So who's Scratch?"

"That would be me," Scratch replied, "Bah-ha-ha!"

"Good," Eggman chuckled, "The rest of you, head back to base for some redecorating!"

"Yes sir!" all of them saluted, though Yahoot just bowed.

As each went their way, Yahoot jumped onto Eggman's vehicle.

"Tell me, Dr. Eggman, just what time are you from?" Yahoot asked, "I can tell you are not from this time from the chi you emanate."

"I see," Eggman said, "Very well. Once the bumbling boobniks come back with the data and Maddy, I'll tell you everything."

"Thank you, Dr. Eggman," Yahoot bowed.

* * *

"Zzz… You stay away from my girlfriend, you slow-mos… Zzz…" Megaman talk-slept.

Lan was out like a light, drooling. Chip was sleeping on Lan's head while Caliburn was sleeping in a bed Megaman made, earmuffs on him. Maddy opened the sliding door and peeked in. She motioned with a hand and walked in. Scratch and Grounder came in at the same time and got stuck in the door. Maddy rolled her eyes before connecting a computer cable from Scratch and Grounder to the computer as she let Wakkoman go in.

"So what do we do?" Grounder asked.

"You idiot, we're suppose to be taking a bit of Sonic's data," Scratch slapped the back of Grounder's head.

"Oh yeah."

Wakkoman rolled his eyes.

"Scratch, Grounder, his name is 'Megaman' now," Wakkoman corrected as he looked around, "Now help me find some data."

The trio looked around as Maddy looked through files.

"Heh. Got it," Maddy smirked, "Log out, guys. I've got the data."

She copied the data she found on Megaman on a disk before pulling the cable Scratch and Grounder had connected to the computer, returning their minds to their bodies. Maddy jumped down with ease while Scratch and Grounder screamed as they fell to the ground.

"Huh? What's going on?" Chip yawned.

He shrugged before going back to sleep.

* * *

**Me: Oh those poor idiot Badniks… NOT!**

**Kyuubi: You're cruel to them.**

**Me: Sometimes, but they are my favorite idiotic bad guys.**

**Shinobi: I'll second that.**

* * *


	36. The return of Eggman

**Me: Now that we're done with the Memory Data bit, we can get on with the real story.**

* * *

Maylu woke up to the sounds of something snipping. She yawned as she looked outside. Her eyes widened as she saw a pup-like machine with green, brown, red, and yellow metal on a tree branch, cutting the tree of any excess branches and shaping it a little. She slowly closed her curtains then waited a few seconds before opening them again. The bot was still there. She closed them again and walked out.

"Something wrong?" Shadow asked, walking away from the bathroom.

"There's a robot outside," Maylu whispered, shaking a little.

Shadow raised an eyebrow before opening the curtains to see the bot.

"Ah… I forgot to tell you I had Wolf Woods in my pocket space," Shadow said before opening the window, "Wolf, come here."

The bot gave a tiny bark before jumping inside. He panted as he wagged his tail. Shadow looked to see Roll was still asleep.

"Want to wake up your creator?" Shadow asked.

Wolf began to whine in excitement. Shadow warped Wolf in. He ran over and jumped on Roll's bed. He began to lick her cheek.

"Mmm… Not now…" Roll moaned, waving a little.

Wolf nudged her a little and gave a small whine. Roll opened an eye halfway before opening both eyes all the way. She squealed before hugging Wolf.

"Oh! Wolfy-chan, I missed you!" Roll squealed as she petted her bot.

"I had him with me," Shadow replied, rubbing his nose, "I made sure he got his upgrades every year. Though it was a pain in the ass until the Industrial Revolution."

"Have you been a good boy for Nii-san while I was gone?" Roll asked, giving Wolf Eskimo Kisses as she lifted him up.

Wolf nodded and licked his master again.

* * *

"Good morning, boys," a woman with brown hair, a green skirt that ended at her slippers, and a purple short-sleeved T-shirt smiled as she put breakfast on the table.

"Good morning, mom," Lan yawned.

"Good morning," Chip yawned.

"Mom, did I leave my folders open last night?" Lan asked.

"No," Mrs. Hikari replied, "At least, when I went in to check on you four last night. Why?"

"They were open this morning," Caliburn replied, "I do believe that there was an intruder last night."

"Well… I did hear three things last night," Mrs. Hikari said, "Two voices, screaming, and then a thud."

* * *

"Hey. Look at this," Skye motioned.

Maylu and Lan walked over to see two imprints below Lan's room. One looked like a rooster-like thing and the other looked like a tank.

"Are those imprints what I think they are?" Roll asked.

"Chip, look in them and get any photos," Megaman said.

Chip nodded and flew into them and then came out after he took some pictures. The photos developed and the group looked at them. The dirt in the imprints had the pain-filled looks of Scratch and Grounder.

"It's Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber," Megaman chuckled, "Now this is going to be so much fun!"

"But… how are they here?" Maylu asked.

"Good question," Roll agreed.

Wolf sniffed the holes and whined as he looked at Maylu, his ears down and tail between his legs.

"He can't track them," Roll said, "The scents must have been covered. Wolfy-chan, what do you smell?"

The back of Wolf opened to reveal a TV. The screen turned on to show a bottle of perfume.

"Perfume? That's what's blocking the scent?" Lan asked.

* * *

"Um, doc? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mr. Match asked.

Dr. Eggman, in a large trench coat and a hat that blocked all but his nose, nodded.

"I want to see my niece fight in person," Eggman said, "Besides, I find it shameful to not see my niece fight."

"So where are Maddy, that monkey, and Count Zap?" Mr. Match asked.

* * *

Coconuts, Maddy, and Count Zap grumbled as they did the worst job in existence in their opinion; cleaning the sewers connected to the base.

* * *

'Welcome everyone to another day of the N1-Grad Prix!' Ribitta cheered, 'Here with me today are Higsby of 'Higsby's' of Den Tech City…'

'I hope we get to see some rare BattleChips today, huh,' Higsby said.

'…And… who are you again?' Ribitta asked.

The two looked to Ribitta's left to look at a gold, tall, skinny robot.

'My name is Decoe,' the robot said, 'I was hired to analyze the combatants while my brother, Bocoe, was hired to interview the NetOps and their NetNavis.'

'I see,' Ribitta nodded, 'Well then, let's meet your brother for an interview with Lan Hikari and Maylu Sakurai with their NetNavis, Megaman and Roll!'

* * *

"Hello, I am here in the Training Hall where I am looking for Lan Hikari and Maylu Sakurai," a fat, silver, short robot said.

He walked over to the two NetOps.

"Hello," Bocoe greeted, "I am Bocoe. I am here to interview you two."

Lan and Maylu each gave the other a look.

"Okay. Fire away," Lan agreed.

"How long have you two been NetBattling with your current NetNavis?" Bocoe asked.

"Half a year," Maylu replied.

"Five months," Lan stated.

"What makes your NetNavis upset?"

"Calling him 'Knave,' 'Rat,' and 'Slow,'" Lan said.

"WHAT?!" Megaman barked, "LAN, YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE OR ELSE!!!"

"I was just answering a question," Lan said.

"Whoops…" Megaman chuckled in embarrassment.

"Roll hates being called 'weak,' 'slow,' and 'mutated hedgehog' and 'mutated fox,'" Maylu replied.

Bocoe nodded.

"One last question for you two; what happened during your last match? I have never seen NetNavis have those kind of abilities," Bocoe pondered.

"We're not really sure," Maylu replied.

"Yeah, but it is kinda cool since Megaman and Roll now have some new powers and extra sets of eyes in battle," Lan added.

"Thank you," Bocoe nodded, "Now may I ask your NetNavis a few questions?"

"Ask away," Roll said, appearing on a screen beside them with Megaman.

"When Lan Hikari replied to my last question, what did he mean by 'extra sets of eyes?'"

"He means these new programs Roll-chan and I have," Megaman replied, a hand around Roll's waist, "We don't want to reveal much since you've already seen or heard them."

Bocoe nodded.

"By any chance, if you were in the Real World and were part animal, what would you be?"

"Hedgehog," Megaman said.

"Hedgefox," Roll smiled.

"One last question; are you two dating as well as your NetOps? You look like such cute couples."

Lan and Maylu blushed heavily, remembering the Memory Data that had their Arthurian Counterparts yesterday.

"Mega-kun and I are dating," Roll replied, resting her head on Megaman's shoulder.

"Our NetOps just need a little push in our opinion," Megaman added, increasing the blushes on their NetOps.

"Thank you for answering," Bocoe said.

"No prob," Megaman smirked, "Also, if you run into a guy that resembles a little bit like an egg with a big orange mustache, tell him that 'The Blue Blur is alive and ready for a rematch.'"

"And tell him I said hi," Roll added.

"Very well," Bocoe nodded.

He walked off and Lan and Maylu glared at their NetNavis.

"Why did you two say that?!" both asked.

"We won't give up until you're dating," Roll replied.

"Plus, Skye paid us in Chili-Dogs to do that if we ever got asked that question," Megaman added.

"And what was with that last part as he was leaving?" Lan asked.

"That was Bocoe, one of Uncle's inventions," Roll replied, "If he's here, that means Decoe is here as well, and maybe even Uncle."

"But isn't he suppose to be…" Maylu began.

"It appears that Dr. Eggman had found a way to freeze himself," Shadow said.

Lan and Maylu yelped as they turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Lan asked.

"Keeping an eye on Eggman," Shadow replied, "He's in the audience with that man you fought yesterday."

"Mr. Match?" Lan asked, "You mean Eggman's with World Three?"

"No," Shadow replied.

Suddenly, there was the sound of an annoying laugh. Megaman paled.

"Oh no… NOT HIM!"

A small black, child-like robot with black horns on the sides of his head, big yellow eyes, red boots, a delivery satchel, and a jetpack on his back landed before them.

"Hi there!" the boy waved.

"Bokku-chan!" Roll gasped.

"Huh? Hey, only my big sister can call me that!" the child growled, "My name is Bokkun."

"Bokku-chan, it's me!" Roll said, "Who else would you ask to sleep with when you had a nightmare back when Uncle wasn't a villain?"

"Roll? Is that really you?" Bokkun asked.

"Roll, mind telling us who this is?" Maylu asked.

"This is my little brother, Bokku-chan," Roll introduce, "He's also the delivery bot for Uncle."

"I have a message from Dr. Eggman for you," Bokkun said as he pulled a TV out.

Everyone looked at it as the screen came on, revealing Dr. Eggman.

'Greetings, Sonic, my niece,' Eggman said, 'As well as Lan Hikari and Maylu Sakurai.'

"How'd he know about us?" Maylu asked.

'I know since I see you there,' Eggman replied, 'This is a live feed.'

"Eggman, you'd better not try anything…" Megaman growled.

Eggman laughed.

'Oh don't worry, blue boy,' Eggman said, wagging a finger at Megaman, 'I'm just here to see my niece battle against two of my creations, Blastman and Stoneman.'

"Hold on. You mean those World Three Navis are your's?" Lan asked.

'Heh-heh. Who do you think created the World Three, or should I sat the New Eggman Empire?'

"Eggman, what are you up to this time? You'd better not go and try to break the planet up again!"

'Oh please, even I have learned that no one can control the gods, you'll only end up being controlled by the very gods you tried to control.'

"One more thing;" Megaman said, "Why were Scratch and Grounder at our house last night?"

'THOSE BUMBLING NO-GOOD-NIKS!' Eggman shouted, 'How did you figure it out?'

"They left a Scratch-shaped hole and a Grounder-shaped hole," Lan replied, holding up the photos.

"And Wolfy-chan couldn't get their scent because of some sort of perfume," Roll added, "Was anyone with them, Uncle?"

'I'm glad I put Maddy on sanitation duty now,' Eggman gritted his teeth.

"So any reason why you were snooping in my folders?" Lan asked.

'Time will tell,' Eggman replied before the screen changed to the Eggman Empire Logo, 'This TV will self destruct in ten seconds.'

"THROW IT AWAY! THROW IT AWAY!" Megaman, Roll, and Shadow shouted.

Bokkun tossed it to Maylu, who tossed it to Lan, who tossed it to Shadow, who threw it far away.

* * *

'OW!'

Decoe got up, holding the TV.

'Who throws away a perfectly good…' Higsby began.

The TV began to shake and smoke. Higsby and Ribitta leaned in closer before the light came from it.

**BOOM!!!**

Higsby, Ribitta, and Decoe were all on the floor, the human's clothes a messed and ripped in a few places and Decoe covered in little dents, passed out. It is also to be said that their hair was ruined and covered in soot along with their entire bodies.

'That has got to hurt, ribit,' a frog-like NetNavi croaked.

'Indeed, Toadman,' Numberman agreed.

* * *

Megaman and Roll stood across from a red NetNavi with bombs for shoulders, and gold armor on his arms and lined his body and a giant red and blue NetNavi made of stone blocks. Megaman didn't really pay much attention to them, though. He was currently polishing his blue Chaos Emerald.

"Megaman, why are you polishing that?" Lan asked.

"This Chaos Emerald has been with me through tough times," Megaman replied, "Just about as many as Roll-chan has. And, as you recall, this was a precious gift from grandfather."

He finished polishing the Chaos Emerald and put it into Pocket Space.

"You done polishing your jewelry your bumdass gramps gave you, ma'am?" Blastman laughed.

"That's it, I'm kicking his ass," Megaman declared, "No one insults me or my grandfather and gets away with it."

He tried to run at him, but Roll held him back with a hug.

"Mega-kun," Roll whispered into his ear, "If you don't stop until the match starts, I'll tell Nii-san you still have Blackmail Item number 1235."

Megaman stopped.

"But I don't," Megaman whispered back.

"I know."

"…Are you sure you're not blood-related to Eggy?"

Roll pecked his cheek and separated from her boyfriend.

"Do we even want to know what Blackmail number 1235 is?" Maylu whispered.

Lan shrugged.

* * *

High above the arena, so far up no one would be able to see it unless they were flying by, was a giant left white hand.

-I think that I should give a sign that I know- the hand 'said' before snapping himself.

* * *

The holographic arena began to fizzle and little before glowing and reshaping. The glow stopped and Megaman nearly cried. The shuttle loop in the background, the half-pipe that had Megaman and Roll on one side and Blastman and Stoneman on the other with a palm tree and a log bridge, the cartoonish, giant flowers, and the growing progress lamp.

"It's…" Megaman began before looking around.

He then looked up and noticed one of the clouds, resembling a giant left hand, waved at him. He smirked.

"So, how do you like Green Hill Zone?" Megaman asked.

"Mega-kun… is this…?" Roll began.

"Seems we've got a certain someone watching us," Megaman smirked, "Might as well give him a show.

* * *

'What's happened to the holographic arena?' Higsby asked.

'It seems that Master Hand has made an appearance… or Crazy Hand is watching this and got bored,' Decoe replied.

'Who and who?' Ribitta asked.

'You wouldn't believe me even if you were mentally retarded,' Decoe replied, 'I'll just tell you this; that is Green Hill Zone, a place where the Legendary Blue Hedgehog loved to be at most of the time.'

'You mean that blue hedgehog from the story 'Sonic and the Secret Rings' in the Arabian Nights?' Higsby asked.

'The same,' Decoe replied, 'Also, there will be a different starting signal. It will be a countdown and the a loud 'go.''

* * *

A loud voice banged out around the entire area, "THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!!!"

* * *

**Me: It appears that Master Hand has found out.**

**Shinobi: So how many Smash Tournaments has Megaman gone to in this one back when he was Sonic?**

**Me: Just Brawl. Master Hand and Crazy Hand didn't really do another one after Brawl.**

**Kyuubi: A shame.**

**Me: (smirks)**

**Kyuubi: You're up to something…**

* * *


	37. Bombs and Stones VS Wind and Hearts

* * *

While everyone else was shocked by the voice, Megaman tackled Blastman, threw him down in the half-pipe, and then rammed him deeper into the ground with a spin attack and then a charged shot. The spot where Blastman was stuck in collapsed and Blastman fell into the hole. A red explosion came out of the hole and Blastman appeared on a strange floating device, glowing a little and completely fine. This got everyone's attention to the battle.

-RockCube- Stoneman said.

Roll jumped towards Stoneman by jumping from each RockCube that fell from the sky.

"Chaos Heart!" Roll shouted, throwing a pink heart of chaos energy.

The attack hit Stoneman and exploded, knocking Stoneman a few feet away, onto the bridge. What was weird was that it didn't break. Stoneman tilted his head.

"If that can hold a fatty like Eggman in one of his inventions, it can hold up a Rock-head," Megaman said, kicking a bomb back at Blastman.

-I'll crush you-

Roll jumped away from one of Stoneman's fists and regrouped with Megaman.

"So how are we going to do this?" Roll asked.

Suddenly, a strange device appeared. It looked like a trophy stand with a glow coming off it. Megaman smirked.

"Please let it be those crazy girls that work for Wario," Megaman begged as he picked it up, "Or Shadow."

The two charged at Roll and Megaman as he held the device in front of himself.

"ASSIST TROPHY!" Megaman shouted.

The device vanished and just when the two were close to their opponents, a mole in old miner's outfit shout out of the ground.

"NO RESETTIN'!!!" the mole shouted.

"Aw crap… It's Mr. Resetti…" Megaman groaned, "Someone, get me a book."

"LISTEN UP! I DON'T CARE MUCH FOR CHEATERS!" the mole rambled, "FURTHERMORE, I DON'T LIKE CHOCOLATE! WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?!"

"Uh…"

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" Mr. Resetti demanded.

"Um… What is that?" Lan asked.

An emerald BattleChip (Or 'ChaosChip,' as they dubbed it) came out with the image of the Assist Trophy on it.

"I used an Assist Trophy," Megaman replied, "It summons a random distraction. It can be either a full distracter, such as Mr. Resetti here…"

He pointed at Mr. Resetti, who was rambling about his youth to the Eggman Empire Navis.

"…A fighter, like Waluigi, or a randomer, like Shadow who uses Chaos Control to slow everyone but the ones who summoned him," Megaman continued, "But they only last for a little bit."

"AND THAT'S IT! I'M DONE HERE!" Mr. Resetti shouted before vanishing.

A folded fan appeared. Roll picked it up and a ChaosChip of it came out of Maylu's PET. She slapped Stoneman with it and was surprised he got sent high into the air. Blastman was about to throw some bombs at Roll, when Megaman ran by, slicing the fuses.

"WHAT?!" Blastman gasped.

Megaman smirked at Blastman.

"So who's the Knave now?" Megaman asked.

"You are, Knave," Caliburn replied.

He glared at his sword before sheathing him. There was a flash of light and a strange, rainbow-colored sphere began to float around.

* * *

'What's that, huh?" Higsby asked.

'That is a Smash Ball,' Decoe explained, 'When someone breaks it, they will be able to unleash Final Smash, a powerful attack that no one is sure how strong it can be.'

* * *

"Megaman, get that ball!" Lan ordered.

Megaman nodded and proceeded to shoot at it before kicking it to Roll. Roll broke it with a Roll Arrow and a strange aura emanated off of her.

"Oh boy…" Megaman gulped, running as fast as he could to the Shuttle Loop.

"FINAL SMASH!" Roll shouted, "Time for you to see my true strength!"

She transformed into Super Roll and began to clobber Stoneman at the speed of light high in the air until she slammed him into the ground and then slamming him into the air. Stoneman screamed as he turned into a star in the sky. Roll lost her Final Smash and fell to her rear, panting heavily as her skin became pale.

"Roll, are you alright?" Maylu asked.

Megaman came with a bucket with a purple 'M' on it. Roll grabbed it and puked into it as Megaman gently rubbed her back. A ChaosChip came out of Lan's PET with the bucket on a NetNavi's head. Once Roll was done expelling her lunch, Megaman slam-dunked the bucket on Blastman's head.

"EEW! WHY YOU LI… What is your command, master?" Blastman asked.

"The Wario Bucket, let's you control the enemy," Megaman chuckled, "Mmm… beat yourself up and then put a lit bomb between your legs."

Blastman did as he was told and the bucket vanished as the bomb was a few seconds away from blowing.

"Why do I smell like puke?" Blastman asked before looking down.

He looked up, glared at Megaman and Roll, held up a sign that said 'I hate you,' and the bomb blew up, knocking him into a hole in the half-pipe since the first one fixed itself. He landed, perfectly fine and pissed off. There was a flash of light and another Smash Ball appeared. The three began to fight each other as they tried to grab the Smash Ball and break it. Blastman got it.

"FINAL SMASH!" Blastman shouted, "Time for the finale!"

He vanished. Megaman looked around while Roll kept looking at the sky. Roll tapped Megaman's shoulder and pointed up. He looked up and paled. Giant bomb-shaped fireworks were falling from the sky. The two were hit a few times and Roll and Megaman accidentally fell into a hole when the ground collapsed under them before they even realized it. Blastman reappeared, a bit dizzy, as Megaman and Roll came back on the strange device.

"Now do you see how powerful I am?" Blastman laughed darkly as he got back from being dizzy.

"You're as full of yourself as a baby's diaper," Roll stated.

Blastman gave her a weird look before it dawned on him that Roll just said he was full of himself _and_ full of shit. He growled and glared at Roll.

"Learned that from Dimmy-chan," Roll giggled.

"You mean Dimentio, right?" Megaman asked.

"Who?" Lan and Maylu asked.

"A friend of Roll-chan's but an enemy of an old friend of mine," Megaman replied, "Still… I guess I can see Dimentio as a friend as well. I liked his act."

Roll noticed another Assist Trophy appeared behind them.

"YOU'RE DEAD, BITCH!" Blastman roared, throwing every single explosive he had on him.

"ASSIST TROPHY!" Roll shouted, grabbing the item.

It glowed as a ChaosChip Assist Trophy came out of Maylu's PET. The figure that came out was shocking to say the least. He wore an interesting dress cape that had a hood like a jacket world have, the cape being yellow, rimmed with purple, the hood being purple, rimmed with yellow. The strings used for tightening the hood had two bells, and the hood had another bell on the back. His jeans were pure black, as were his jester like shoes and gloves. His face was concealed by his hood, but his cheek/chin area could be seen. From what was revealed, half of his face had been painted white, the other half painted black. A knapsack was slung over his…well… he didn't have any arms, just hands. He gave a cheerful laugh.

"Why, Roll, such a pleasure to meet you and he who is frightened of a drop of the blue liquid once more," the jester laughed.

"Um… Dimmy-chan, you may want to…" Roll pointed at the incoming bombs.

He turned to glance and then laughed.

"Okay, okay, I've got it," Dimentio laughed, "Nothing up my sleeve…"

"You don't _have_ anything up your sleeves," Megaman stated the obvious.

"Spoilsport," Dimentio frowned before going back to cheerful, "Oh well…"

Suddenly, the bombs had vanished.

"Where'd my bombs go?!" Blastman demanded.

"Your pants, he who is as full of himself as a baby's diaper," Dimentio laughed.

Blastman looked down to see his pants were on the brink of bursting from so many lit explosives in them.

"Until we meet again, my friends," Dimentio waved as he vanished, leaving two pigeons, one pink and the other blue.

The pigeons landed in Roll and Megaman's hands before becoming a rose for Roll and a Chili-Dog for Megaman. The fuses finished burning and exploded, sending Blastman flying.

"I HATE THAT CLOWN!!!!" Blastman screamed as he turned into a speck of light.

"GAME!" the voice shouted, "THE BRAWL'S WINNERS ARE… MEGAMAN AND ROLL!"

"Megaman's the name," Megaman did a small break dance, "Speed's the game."

Roll just did a curtsey and then waved at the cheering crowd. Maylu and Lan's PETs beeped before Maylu had a ChaosChip with a picture of Dimmy coming out of the Assist Trophy come out of her PET while Lan got a ChaosChip with the image of Mr. Resetti coming out of the Assist Trophy, scolding Megaman.

* * *

"Ooh…" Eggman growled.

"You alright there?" Mr. Match asked.

"Excuse me."

Eggman walked out. Everyone in the area heard 'I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG! HATE! HATE! HATE!!!!'

* * *

'Who did that, huh?' Higsby asked.

'Probably Dr. Eggman, my creator,' Decoe replied, 'I am pleased at how this went. Megaman and Roll were nearly in trouble at the end, but with Roll using the Assist Trophy to bring out Dimentio the Jester Wizard was pure luck and a victory for the that team.'

'So what was with that voice?' Ribitta asked.

'I'm not sure,' Decoe replied with a shrug.

* * *

"So why are we still here?" Lan asked his NetNavi.

Lan, Dex, Yai, Maylu, Chip, Skye, and Shadow were waiting in the empty arena.

"Look up," Megaman replied, pointing up.

Everyone did and nearly everyone felt their jaw fall off. A giant left hand floated down to them.

-Hello- the hand said.

"Greetings, Master Hand," Megaman bowed.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" the humans yelped.

Master Hand snapped himself and everyone heard laughter. They looked to see Dimentio was in a seat, eating some popcorn.

-He wanted to come- Master Hand explained as Dimentio appeared before the group.

"A pleasure to meet you all," Dimentio waved as he walked over to them, "Hmm…"

He poked one of Dex's arms.

"Flabby…" Maylu's "…Soft, yet firm…" Yai's "Heh-heh… tiny…" Lan's "Kinda like Tails' arms, but not as nimble or furry…" Skye's "Ah. These are good. May I borrow them?"

"Huh?" Skye replied before his arms popped off, leaving only floating hands.

"Ah. These are firm and they smell nice," Dimentio laughed, "Tell me, what brand of soap do you use for them?"

Everyone was speechless at that, though Chip, Genie, Roll, and Megaman had fallen over, laughing a the stupefied look on Skye's face.

"That's a good trick…" Lan gawked.

Maylu nodded.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha!" Dimentio laughed.

-Dimentio, please return Skye's arms to him- Master Hand sighed, looking as if he was rubbing a giant nose.

"Oh… alright," Dimentio sighed before sprinting off, "But you'll have to catch me first~!"

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY ARMS!" Skye barked as he and Wolf gave chase, wolf yipping as he chased Skye, who now had a sign on his back that read 'Bite my butt, Wolf.'

"Dimmy-chan is as childish and wise as ever," Roll giggled as she got back up.

"So you're one of the creators of the Smash Tournament?" Lan gulped as he looked at Master Hand.

-Do not be afraid, young Hikari- Master Hand spoke, his voice soft and gentle, yet held the wisdom of ancients –I come by here every for years to see if one of my Smashers had been reborn that died on this world. And it appears that he has… as well as finally admitting his heart to the lady he was smitten with-

"Any other reason?" Megaman, blushing furiously, asked.

-Yes. I just want to inform you that I plan to hold one more Smash Tournament- Master Hand said –Super Smash Bros. Clash. I've been spending countless years in searching for those I have deemed fit to be in it while Crazy has done his normal… well… you know-

"Being as retarded as Peter Griffin?" Dimentio asked as he, Skye, and Wolf ran by.

"GIVE ME MY ARMS BACK, YOU GAY!" Skye roared.

"I know I'm always happy," Dimentio laughed, appearing on Wolf as Skye hit a wall as he turned his head to look at the magic jester, "Ooh…"

-Well… yes, there's that- Master Hand sweatdropped –But he has also been collecting more trophies and making new stages-

"Cue the cutscene!" Dimentio laughed, jumping over Skye's net before Skye got bit by Wolf.

* * *

A screen appeared in the network's holographic screen, showing a giant right hand, aiming a glowing finger at… well… a crazy Amy Rose in her old outfit…

-Easy… easy…- Crazy Hand whispered –Don't let her get scared…-

'WHO'S THERE?!' 'Amy snarled, pulling out a green mallet with spikes on the ends, as she turned to face Crazy Hand.

-FIRE!- Crazy Hand screamed in fear as 'Amy' threw the mallet.

A blue laser came out of his finger and hit the pink hedgehog, making a life-sized trophy of her appear beside her, the hammer she was throwing attached to it with her in the same pose she was in as she threw it. He grabbed it and screamed as he ran away.

-BABA-BOOEY! BABA-BOOEY! HOWARD STERN'S PENIS! BABA-BOOEY!- Crazy Hand screamed as he vanished, leaving the crazy pink and rabid hedgehog confused until a green blur shot by.

'SCOURGE-KUN!' the girl roared before chasing the blur.

* * *

The screen vanished, leaving everyone thinking the same thing.

_'What… an… idiot…'_"Skye, what are you doing in there?" Maylu asked as she knocked on Skye's bedroom door.

* * *

"Making sure Dimentio can't steal my arms again!" Skye replied.

He opened the door and Maylu fell over, laughing.

"What?" Skye asked.

He was currently in knight armor.

* * *

"Good thing Master Hand gave us these brochures about where the Smash Tournament is being held," Lan chuckled as he looked at one, "So what was smash Town like?"

"The stores excepted all kinds of currency," Megaman explained, "They had things from all around. In fact, friends and family of the Smashers usually stay in Smash Town during the tournament, their hotels free of charge."

"So where do the contestants go?" Lan asked.

"The Smash Manor," Megaman replied, "It may look small on the outside, but the inside… Well… it's really, really huge."

"And what was Crazy Hand doing?" Lan asked.

"Making a Trophy of Rosie the Rascal or Anti-Amy," Megaman explained, "She comes from the alternate reality of our world, where I'm a bad guy called Scourge the Hedgehog and the Chaos Emeralds are the Anarchy Beryls and leave you completely drained once you lose Super Form. That guy was a big fat pain in the ass, if you ask me."

"Was there an Anti-Roll?" Lan asked.

"…Yeah…" Megaman replied, "She called herself 'Maria.' She was helping her adopted father, Dr. Julian Kintobor, in making a device to get me back to my reality when Scourge attacked the place we were making the device. She managed to get me into the portal and that was the last time I saw her. She was also the one who helped me come to terms with me falling in love with Roll-chan."

Lan nodded.

"Sorry if I brought up any bad memories," Lan apologized.

"Nah. This just makes me more pumped for tomorrow!" Megaman replied, "So who are we up against tomorrow? That ass Chaud and his gay Navi Protoman?"

"Hang on," Lan said as he pulled a paper out and looked at it.

He paled.

"…What?" Megaman asked.

"It's a battle against Sharkman and Protoman," Lan replied, "And it's also the last match of the tournament."

"Really? Sweet!"

"Not sweet! Did you forget how strong Protoman is?" Lan asked.

"He's nothing compared to us," Megaman snorted, "Right?"

"Indeed," Caliburn agreed, "But who are these two you are insulting?"

"Yeah," Chip agreed, just as confused.

"Big stuck-up jerks," Lan replied with a snort.

"Still not a good explanation…" Caliburn sighed.

* * *

"YOU IMBECILES!" Eggman berated, "YOU IDIOTS! YOU DUNDERHEADS!!! YOU PETER GRIFFIN COPIES!!!"

Maddy, Scratch, and Grounder were all in an old, out-door stockade inside the base with a six-armed robot whipping their behinds as Eggman paced in front of them.

"But-OW!-boss-OW!" Maddy said between hits, "We got-OW!-some-OW!-stuff from-OW!-Megaman and that-OW!-black hedgehog-OW!-next door!"

The whips stopped.

"You mean you three got it AND Shadow's DNA?"

Maddy held up a quill she got from Shadow as Scratch and Grounder held the disk up.

"Good… good… put the disk in and place the quill onto the scanner there," Eggman ordered.

The three complied. Scratch opened a slot and Grounder put the disk in while Maddy limped over to a scanner where she put Shadow's quill into it.

"Now then, let's make some cyber clones," Eggman laughed as he began to create programs, "Mr. Match, Count Zap, go get me Metal Sonic's body."

"Who?" Zap asked.

"The robot that looks like a metal hedgehog," Eggman replied, "JUST DON'T TURN HIM ON!"

Both nodded. After a few minutes, they came back as Eggman gave Maddy a nice, cold and fluffy pillow for her to put on a chair to sit down, carrying a metal blue hedgehog robot.

"What do you need with this laddie, Dr. Eggman?" Match asked.

Eggman put Metal Sonic's body onto a table with a weird device.

"Behold, my cyber-to-reality converter," Eggman said, "Now to upload the data I made from the data you got from Sonic's new body and…"

Metal Sonic's screen glowed as red eyes appeared in them. Blue lightning came out of the device and hit Metal Sonic.

-EGGMAN!!!- Metal Sonic roared.

"He sounds mad…" Zap laughed nervously as everyone stepped back.

Metal Sonic screamed as his body began to crack as light came out of it. It shattered and the data of Shadow's split into two and the device overloaded. There was a loud explosion. In the smoke, red eyes looked around before a blur shot out. Grounder's drills, minus his nose drill, turned into giant fans and he blew them away.

"No! My creation!" Eggman cried, "It's ruined!"

* * *

The full moon shone gently over a cliff. On the cliff, stood a strange, miniature, abandoned building. A figure opened the door. The figure laid two, tiny figures on the couch, which, like everything else, looked to be perfectly fine, while the figure sat down. In the light coming from the windows, the figure stared at the figure's hands. There were a light metal with strange markings on the sides. They opened and axes made of energy emerged. The figure's red eyes widened as the figure followed the metal to see that it was fused to tan fur. Tan fur? The figure's eyes widened a little more as the figure check its… well… figure in a nearby mirror, illuminated by the moonlight. The figure began to hyperventilate before sitting down in the room's recliner, a perfect fit for the figure, leaned in it, and fell asleep, think of only two things.

_'What am I going to do now? And I'm not programmed to take care of children…'_

* * *

**Me: I wonder who those three are. Also, if any of you say 'Wildfire,' I'll send Peter Griffin to your home and torment you by paying him to stay with you for a month.**


	38. Final Round Double Soul MH'sAnnouncement

* * *

'Hello, I am here in the Training Hall once more for a last interview,' Bocoe said.

He turned to a man with a semi-chubby belly, a cape, and a fish-modeled helmet with his eyes covered by a visor and a boy with white hair and black roots, cold onyx eyes, a red open sleeveless jacket, a black long-sleeved shirt, and jungle pants.

'Here with me are Chaud Blaze and Commander Beef,' Bocoe said, 'Chaud Blaze, how do you feel about facing Lan Hikari and Maylu Sakurai, along with your NetNavi, Protoman's, opinion on facing So-I mean!-Megaman and Roll?'

"It will be easy," the boy scoffed, "They don't look tough at all and their strategies are weak."

"Megaman may be a challenge… if he had a smart NetOp," a red samurai-like NetNavi with a spike on his red helmet and a visor on it that covered his eyes and long white hair smirked, "The girls I could care less about. They're weak in my opi...AH! HELP!"

Everyone stared at the PET to see Protoman in a choke hold by Roll, currently pissed.

"SAY IT! SAY IT RIGHT NOW!" Roll demanded, tightening the hold.

"I'm-ACK!-sorry…"

Roll released him and went away.

"Dude, what happened?" a humanoid shark NetNavi asked.

"I'd rather not say…" Protoman shivered, "I'd like to take back what I said about Lan Hikari, Maylu Sakurai, and the NetNavi known as Roll."

'Commander Beef, what is under your helmet?' Bocoe asked.

"My face," C.B. replied.

Bocoe and Chaud both gave a sweatdrop and an 'Are you serious?' look to him.

'Sharkman, how do you put up with him?'

"Aspirin…and fudge. Lots and lots o' fudge," Sharkman replied, eating a bit of fudge as he spoke.

'Thank you,' Bocoe said before walking over to where Lan and Maylu were making sure their ChaosChips were ready, 'Hello again.'

"Hi, Bocoe," Roll waved, "Did you give the man the messages?"

'Yes,' Bocoe replied, 'He told me to say 'hi' to Roll and to tell Megaman 'I hate that hedgehog. Hate. Hate. Hate.' Then he gritted his teeth so hard, they broke and spelled the word 'hate' in his mouth.'

Megaman laughed.

'Now then, Lan and Megaman, what do you think about the upcoming fight?' Bocoe asked.

"Easy," both replied.

'And you two?'

"Hard," Maylu replied.

"I WANT PROTOMAN DELETED!" Roll barked, obviously still angry about earlier.

'And Sharkman?'

"SUSHI!"

'Okay…' Bocoe sweatdropped, 'Thank you.'

He ran away as fast as he could from Roll.

* * *

The figure yawned then stopped. Yawned? The figure could not yawn. It was improbable for the figure to yawn. The figure was a robot… wasn't he? The figure looked at the mirror again. He saw the metal hands and tan-peach arms from last night, but he also saw more. He had red eyes with whites in them, a muzzle of the same fur on his arms along with his belly, a deep red, almost blood-colored, scarf, white running shoes with a red stripe and a silver buckle on each of them, and a black nose. He opened his mouth to reveal glistening white teeth and fangs. What has become of him? This was an error.

"What… am I?" the figure pondered, "Who am I? All I remember is that I'm not programmed to be a child caretaker."

He looked over to the couch to see the two smaller figures were still sleeping. He chuckled as he saw they both had a thumb in their mouth. He pondered if he had seen either of them before in someone else. He then noticed they shivered a little. His eyes widened before he noticed a blanket. He picked it up and gently tucked the two in and they stopped shivering. Maybe… he could try to go against the program and care for these two. Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound. He looked around, his laser axes active. The growling somehow came from everywhere… yet nowhere… It came again and he looked down to see the growl came from him… or his stomach, to be precise…

"Is this… hunger?" the figure pondered.

He felt a bit of pain when the rumble happened again.

"I… am… hungry," the figure stated, "Unable to connect to the internet wirelessly."

He looked around to see a computer. He sat down and was quickly on a recipe site. He walked to the kitchen, the recipes already in his head. He looked everywhere and saw that he had enough food for three for several months. He took out two eggs, flour, a mixing bowl, chocolate chips, and vanilla extract and went to work.

* * *

'Welcome to the final match of the N1-Grand Prix!' Ribitta cheered, 'I'm Ribitta, here with Higsby and Decoe!'

'Let's see some rare Battlechips this time, huh!'

'Greetings.'

'And the last match is between Chaud and Commander Beef and Lan and Maylu!' Ribitta shouted, 'Let's go down to the arena! Hold on, I'm getting somethin… WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!'

* * *

Master Hand floated down, shocking nearly everyone.

-Hello. Do not be alarmed- Master Hand said –I am Master Hand. Yesterday, you saw a demonstration of my power when the arena changed. Today, I am here to announce something after this battle-

He glowed and appeared near the arena in a chair nearby. To be precise, he looked like Ayame Sohma from Fruits Basket, except he wore red and blue robes and his right arm and hand was gone. Beside him, Dimentio appeared with a tub of popcorn… a literal _tub_ of popcorn. He was lounging in it, eating the popcorn.

"Care for some?" Dimentio offered.

-No thank you- Master Hand replied before snapping his fingers.

The arena transformed once more. Everywhere there were large, floating boulders of odd shapes and sizes. Near the lower boundary was a long, rectangular boulder, and about halfway along it length and between the upper and lower boundaries was backwards L-shaped boulder. In the lower-right corner, a little ways above the lower boundary, was one that resembled a forward-slash and above it floated a hollow triangle shape that lost one of its sides...looking like a V lying on its side. In the upper left corner floated a U shaped one with its curves flattened into two right angles, and in the center of all of this was a medium-sized square boulder. All around this odd assortment of boulders was a pasty grey void that could best be described as jelly-like. It was rippling like water, but had that odd-jelly like look to it.

-Welcome to… Torn World, home of the legendary Giratina and Shaymin- Master Hand said.

"Sweet," Megaman smirked.

"Is that water?" Sharkman asked, pointing at the void.

"I'm not sure," Protoman replied, "Nor do I care."

"Mega-kun, do you know what Giratina and Shaymin are?" Roll asked.

"Yeah. I saw them at Brawl, cheering Lucario on," Megaman replied, "Though I did hear Mew the loudest out of all of them. I say she loves him."

"3! 2! 1! GO!"

Megaman jumped to the highest point in the area; the L-Shaped block. He fired his MegaBuster at the two. Sharkman summoned an Aura BattleChip thanks to C.B. and fired an energy fin at Megaman.

"Sonic Wind!" Megaman shouted, launching the chaos attack.

The attacks collided and created a smoke cloud.

"Incoming from above!" Shahra shouted.

Megaman jumped to the hollow triangle as Sharkman landed on the L-shaped block.

"Cannon, download!"

"Chaos Rifle!" Megaman shouted, the cannon transforming into a high tech rifle covered in Chaos Energy.

He fired it with quick precision and got Sharkman's left arm shot off. There was a flash of light and a Smash Ball appeared. Everyone made a mad attack on it, but Megaman was the one who broke it. He smirked as the aura appeared.

"I'LL SHOW YOU!!!" Megaman shouted as the Seven Chaos Emeralds, translucent, appeared around him.

E began to focus. He roared as the emeralds went into him. There was a large pillar of gold energy where he stood as the entire place, even the Real World, began to shake. There was a flash of gold light and Super Sonic appeared.

"Transforming won't help you," Sharkman stated.

Super Sonic smirked.

"ASSIST TROPHY!" Roll shouted as Maylu downloaded the chip.

Shadow appeared.

"Hi, ni-san," Roll waved.

"Hello, little sister," Shadow said before becoming Super Shadow.

'He floated up to Super Sonic.

"Ready to do this?" Super Sonic asked.

"Just like with Nazo," Super Shadow agreed.

The Chaos Emeralds appeared and doubled in size, becoming Super Emeralds. Both transformed into Hyper State.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Hyper Sonic and Hyper Shadow shouted.

They were engulfed in a pure white and blue sphere. Spikes of white energy erupted out of it before it covered the entire stadium. It was released in a rainbow-colored pillar. The light died down to reveal a snow-white hedgehog with pure ruby eyes. He had Shadow's rings, but Sonic's gloves. His shoes looked like a fusion of Sonic's shoes and Shadow's skates. He had two large quills on his back and ten quills on his head, four on each side, one at the top, and one in the back.

"HYPER SHADIC!" the hedgehog shouted.

He dodged Sharkman with ease by flying over him. Sharkman tried to fire his energy fins at him, but Shadic just flicked each one off without a scratch on the finger he used, his pinky.

"Chaos… WIND!" Hyper Shadic shouted, firing a tiny sphere of chaos energy.

Sharkman laughed at the size of it. However, he didn't expect it to, once it hit the platform he was on, to release a giant explosion. He fell into one of the holes in the stage and came back on a platform, grumbling. Hyper Shadic split back into Shadow and Megaman and Shadow vanished, his Assist Time up. Protoman picked up the hilt of a high tech weapon. He pressed the button and a large energy katana shot out of it.

"It's a Beam Sword," Roll said, "The size of the blade is equal to the amount of fighting spirit the user has."

A small white and red sphere appeared on the L-Block… right next to Roll's feet. She picked it up and smirk.

"I choose you…!" Roll shouted, tossing the sphere at Protoman and Sharkman.

It landed at their feet and it opened. A shot of white lightning went high up into the sky.

"What the heck was that about?" Sharkman asked.

Protoman's jaw fell as he looked up.

"SNORLAX!" a large black and white creature shouted as it landed on the two and continued through everything until it was off the screen.

"Ow…" Sharkman groaned as he stood up slowly.

"What… was… that?" Protoman asked, his sword destroyed before he could even use it.

"That was a Snorlax," Megaman grinned, "They're the heaviest Pokemon in existence."

The four were about to fight one more when there was a roar. Everyone gulped as they turned to look at the vortex and paled. It looked almost like a long worm with a row of spikes going down each side. Its skin was a pale grey color, as was most of each spike, with their tips being a bright gold color. Up near its head was six golden prongs that resembled a ribcage and down the creature's underside was a stripe of alternating black and red. Clasped around its face was golden armor and erupting from its back were six long tentacles, each one a pitch black color and tipped with a sharp red spike. It let out another eerie call, somehow causing its mask to split open to reveal its mouth, and shot out one of the tentacles towards the two mice, who were just fast enough to avoid getting stabbed.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Lan yelped.

"It's Giratina in his Origin Form!" Megaman replied.

The creature thrust out four tentacles, each one aimed at one of the four.

"So now we have to fight not only each other, but _THAT_ as well?!" Protoman growled, slicing the tentacle aimed at him, "Crap!"

"Don't hurt him!" Megaman barked.

He let himself be caught by one. He got an arm free once he was close to Giratina.

"Hey there," Megaman said, rubbing the gold part of his face, "It's been a while since Brawl, hasn't it my friend?"

Giratina raised an eye at that. His eyes glowed as he stared into Megaman's eyes. Giratina nodded and he, Roll, and Megaman glowed before there was a flash of light.

"What's… going on?" Lan pondered, a warm light coming out of his PET.

"This light… it feels so warm…" Maylu said, the same warm light coming out of her PET.

The light died down and revealed Megaman and Roll, both now in armor bearing resemblance to Giratina.

"Double Soul: Giratina Soul!" both shouted.

* * *

"Whoa…" Dex awed.

"How did they do that?" Yai pondered.

"It appears that their souls have somehow resonated with each other, causing them to be fused with Giratina," Eggman, in his disguise, said as he walked over.

"Who are you?" Dex asked.

"Professor Namgge," Eggman lied.

* * *

Megaman and Roll landed before the two, smirking behind their masks.

"Changing your looks to resemble that beast won't help," Protoman said, charging with his left hand and arm a red energy sword.

"Screech," Roll said before unleashing a high pitch screech that released a sound wave.

Protoman and Sharkman shouted in pain as they tried to block the attack out. Meanwhile, Megaman held his hands together as a sphere of pitch black energy that seemed to be sucking even light into it began to grow in-between them.

"Roll-chan, duck," Megaman said.

Roll obliged, stopping her attack. Megaman vanished into the shadows, creeping the two out before a blast mist erupted from behind Roll and shot over her. Megaman roared as he emerged from it.

"SHADOW FORCE!" Megaman roared as he slammed the sphere into Sharkman.

Sharkman screamed as the ghostly energy in it erupted into him, causing him to be forced out of the arena and logged out. Protoman managed to dodge the attack.

"Shadow Ball!" Roll shouted as she threw smaller, black spheres at Protoman.

"Darkness Wave!" Megaman shouted, swiping his hands to release two energy waves of darkness.

Protoman managed to dodge the attacks thanks to an Invis BattleChip from Chaud. A Smash Ball appeared. Megaman's mouth began to glow.

"HYPER BEAM!" Megaman shouted as he fired a high-powered beam at the Smash Ball.

It was close to bursting once the attack was done. Protoman got it before the other two.

"Oh no…" Both said.

"FINAL SMASH!" Protoman shouted as his body glowed.

He turned into three Protoman.

"NEO DELTA RAY EDGE!" the three shouted.

The arena was obliterated be the attack, now only a few floating debris big enough for them to stand on. Suddenly the vortex turned white and a small white, porcupine-like creature with the spikes replaced by a bush with flowers came out of it and landed on Roll's head.

"Aw… KAWAII!!!!" the girls all squealed in joy.

"Shaymin~!" the creature cried as its body glowed.

The area was returned to normal and the creature leapt back into the portal, returning it back into the black vortex. Protoman fell over, panting.

"Smash Sickness," Megaman chuckled, "Perfect."

Their armor turned back into Giratina, who flew back into the vortex.

"Time for the finisher," Roll said.

"Recovery 300, download," Chaud said.

Protoman was healed and got back up.

"Let's end this," Chaud ordered.

"Yes sir," Protoman nodded.

Maylu's hand began to shake as she held three Battlechips. It stopped when Lan placed his hand on it.

"Don't worry, Maylu," Lan comforted, "It will work out."

Maylu looked at Lan for a few moments before nodding. Lan and Maylu then noticed that her hand had quietly held his. They quickly separated, blushing heavily.

"Sword, Download," Chaud said.

"Sword, Download," Lan and Maylu said.

"WideSword, Download. LongSword, Download!" all three shouted.

Caliburn and Caliwave's blades began to erupt with a purple energy as a purple energy sword appeared in Protoman's hands.

"PROGRAM ADVANCE!" All three Navis shouted as they charged at each other, "LIFESWORD!"

The attacks collided, creating a large explosion.

"Megaman!" Lan gasped.

"Roll!" Maylu screamed.

The smoke cleared and everyone gasped. Megaman and Roll had their arms starting to vanish while Protoman's left leg and right arm were vanishing. They grunted in pain as they struggled to get up. All three were panting.

"Recovery 500, Download," Chaud said.

"Chaos Heal," Roll said.

"Heal Break," Megaman panted.

They glowed before they were all healed.

"Dang…This is getting good…" Megaman smirked.

"I bet… he'll be in… the Smash Tournament…" Roll added as she pulled Caliwave out.

"Yeah…" Megaman agreed, drawing Caliburn once more.

"Do you two give up yet?" Protoman asked, his energy sword active.

"Never…" both replied.

-I believe it is time to introduce the Smash Trophy- Master Hand whispered, snapping his finger.

A silver version of the Assist Trophy appeared. Megaman noticed it and picked it up, dodging Protoman's blades while Roll fought him.

"ASSIST TROPHY!" Megaman shouted.

It didn't activate.

-Try 'Smash Trophy,' Megaman-

Megaman nodded.

"SMASH TROPHY!" Megaman shouted.

There was a flash of light and a creature appeared. It resembled a jackal-like creature that nears four feet in height. It stood on two feet. Its forepaws were black and it had large pointed spikes on the back of its paws. There was also a third spike in the middle of its chest. The creature had a black "mask" and red eyes. It also has four black appendages on the back of its head. The yellow fur on it shone a little in the arena. It looked around before closing its eyes. Everyone noticed they glowed a little as they closed. They shot opened and the next thing it did shocked everyone except for Megaman, Roll, and (in the audience, disguised) Shadow.

"Sonic?" the creature asked, "Roll? You're alive?"

"Hey there, Lucario," Megaman panted before he collapsed.

The creature caught him in one arm.

"He's exhausted," Lucario analyzed.

He jumped over to Roll easily, kicking Protoman onto the U.

"Let him rest for a few moments," Lucario replied, "I shall fight."

"Okay, Lucario-sensei," Roll nodded, "And he goes by 'Megaman' now."

Lucario nodded as Protoman jumped up.

"Who are you?" Protoman asked.

"I am Lucario," the jackal-beast replied, "Now then…"

He crouched down and shouted, "…Watch the power of aura!"

He then leaped high into the air and raised his hands, shining with aura. Lucario then unleashed a powerful beam of aura energy down, striking Protoman. The attacked lasted for three seconds, ending with a small explosion, sending Protoman into the air.

"Now!" Lucario ordered, grabbing Protoman and throwing him at Roll and Megaman before vanishing.

Roll got up and aimed her Roll Arrow at Protoman, fueling it with Chaos Energy.

"CHAOS ROLL ARROW!" Roll shouted, unleashing a giant version of her Roll Arrow.

The arrow created a large explosion and sent Protoman flying.

-Protoman: Logging Out-

"GAME!" The voice shouted, "This Melee's Winners are… MEGAMAN AND ROLL!"

Megaman yawned as Roll helped him up.

"You okay, Mega-kun?" Roll asked.

Her reply was a simple kiss. They parted after a few moments.

"I'm tired," Megaman replied before passing out.

-Megaman: Logging Out-

Roll sighed as she shook her head.

-Roll: Logging Out-

Master Hand applauded, though it was weird since he only had one arm and hand, as he stood up. Soon, everyone else began to applaud. Maylu and Lan's PETs beeped before ChaosChips with Giratina emerging from a Dark Ball (SmmnGiratina), three chips of Giratina coming out of the vortex (Giratina, Giratina EX, and Giratina SP), and one of Giratina's gold mask. (Giratina-Soul)

* * *

Lan and Maylu stood before Master Hand, who was holding a trophy and a check for prize money.

-I congratulate your NetNavis on a grand battle as well as both of you for your operating skills- Master Hand said as he gave the trophy to Lan and the check to Maylu.

"Um… thank you, Master Hand-san," Maylu curtseyed.

"Yeah, thanks," Lan bowed.

"Master Hand, a word?" Ribitta asked as she walked up.

-Is it about my announcement?- Master Hand asked.

Ribitta nodded. Master Hand chuckled.

-Very well-

He transformed into his giant hand form.

-Attention, People of Earth- Master Hand said –The following NetNavis and warriors of this world are invited to participate in an intergalactic fighting tournament: Megaman, Roll, Shadow the Hedgehog, Torchman, Magicman, Protoman …-

"Eggman Empire NetNavis?" Roll whispered.

-…Knuckles the Echidna, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Tigress the Tiger, Tai Lung the Snow Leopard, Dark Gaia and Light Gaia, and Metal Sonic- Master Hand concluded.

"NANI?!" Lan, Maylu, and Roll gasped.

-The following have been accepted as Assist Trophies: Gutsman, Miles 'Tails' Prower, and Scratch and Grounder- Master Hand continued –The gates shall appear before you in one month. Train to the fullest and you may invite your friends and family to enjoy Smash Town and getting to see the tournament live-

With that, Master Hand vanished while Dimentio stayed. Dimentio laughed happily.

"Who are you?" Ribitta asked.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you," Dimentio laughed as he wagged a finger at her, "But I don't like rules that don't have much reason. My name is Dimentio the Jester-Wizard!"

He then jumped into the stands and came back with a certain pair of arms on.

"DIMENTIO!!!" Skye roared as he chased the Jester-Wizard, "GIVE ME MY ARMS BACK, DARN IT!"

"Okay… But you'll have to play first~!" Dimentio laughed as he jumped over Skye and ran off.

"Um… What did he just do?" Ribitta asked.

"You don't want to understand," Maylu replied.

* * *

"Heh. This will be sweet!" Megaman grinned, "Wait until you guys meet the other Smashers."

"Smashers?" Yai repeated.

"It's a term you call someone when they've participated in the Smash Tournament before," Lan explained, "Megaman would not shut up about it last night."

"That's because it's so cool!" Megaman replied.

"Mega-kun… Do you really think Master Hand really meant that the others… that they're still alive?" Roll asked.

Megaman's happiness dropped a little as he looked at Roll… for about two seconds.

"The guy's never lied before," Megaman replied, "One time, Lucario and I pranked Snake for being an stuck-up ass when he defeated Ash and his Pokemon and hid in his office. We told him not to tell Snake we were there and what does the big guy do? He rats us out. Good thing I was faster than Snake and I was sharing a room with Lucario during Brawl, otherwise one of us would have been in deep shit that night. No seriously. Last time someone made him as mad as Lucario and I did was buried in a large pile of manure for a whole night."

Everyone stared at him in shock or was rolling on the ground, laughing. (I.E.: Lan, Dex, Gutsman, and Roll were laughing while Maylu, Yai, and Glyde stared at Megaman in shock)

"Wh-what did you two do?" Roll asked.

"We put dye in his shampoo, turning his hair blond, and replaced all his black stuff with pink," Megaman replied, "I gave the pictures to Shadow."

Shadow pulled them out and showed them, trying to suppress a laugh.

* * *

The figure and the two smaller ones finished eating. None of them talked during the meal. The smaller of the figures hugged a doll of Shadow close to her during the whole meal. The oldest figure let the younger two play with the strange device connected to a screen that showed moving images. He called them a 'television' and a 'Wii,' yet did not know where those words came from. A knock was heard on the door. The figure stiffened before shooing the smaller ones to hide as he opened it. On the other side was Master Hand in his true form.

-May I come in?- Master Hand asked.

The figure nodded. He had never seen a human like this one before. He only had one hand and arm and wore white and blue robes. He did admit that the human was more feminine that masculine even though he was a male. Master Hand sat down on the couch as the figure prepared some tea. Master Hand noticed the smaller two and smiled gently to them, beckoning them over. The two walked over to him, amazed.

-Hello, little ones- Master Hand said –My name is Master Hand. I am here to speak with your caretaker if that is alright-

The female nodded before looking at Master Hand's lap. He gave a gentle smile.

-You may if you want- Master Hand replied.

The girl smiled before trying to get on his lap by herself. He chuckled softly as the boy helped her before sitting beside him. The two had fallen asleep after a few minutes passed and the figure came out with a platter of tea and some sandwiches. He raised an eyebrow at the sight. Master Hand put a finger to his lips, signaling him to speak silently.

"Who… are you?" the figure asked.

-I am Master Hand and I know that you cannot remember anything-

The figure nodded. Had this 'Master Hand' made him?

-I am not the one who created you- Master Hand replied, answering the unspoken question –But he is not important. I wish to tell you that you have been invited to partake in a tournament. I will give you your memories while you stay there, but you may not wish to see them-

"I do not care," the figure replied, "I… am confused."

He looked at his hands.

"These hands… they are the only things that I can remember… that they would be stained with the blood of others…" the figure said, shivering, "But I wish to know who I once was."

-Very well. But who are you now?-

"I… am just who I am…" the figure replied, a bit confused.

Master Hand nodded.  
-If you wish, I could take you and these two with me- Master Hand offered.

"I do not wish to be a bother," the figure replied.

-Do not worry- Master Hand waved his hand –I wish to only aid you and these two-

"Do you… do you know who they are?"

-Yes… and no- Master Hand replied –I know who they are, yet I don't know _who_ they are-

"What does that mean?"

-Think-

The figure was silent for a few minutes.

"You know who they come from, but you don't know who they are yourself, yes?"

-Correct-

The figure was silent for a few minutes.

"I wish to help these two find out where they belong," The figure replied, "I accept your offer."

-You are welcome- Master Hand nodded –Just to inform you, we are already here-

The figure tilted his head as he looked outside. His jaw fell when he saw that they were in a mansion. Master Hand snapped his hand and the building they were in vanished to let him be used to the new surroundings.

"How did you do this?" the figure asked.

"How could he not?" a voice asked.

The figure turned to see a figure in the shadows.

"Who are you? May you come out of the dark?" the figure asked.

"I cannot," the figure replied.

"Why?"

"I am nothing, yet I am something. I am not the light. I am the dark," the dark one replied, opening his eyes to reveal they were emerald and dragon-like, "A pleasure to meet you, my fellow Smasher."

* * *

**Me: Out of the first arc and now into the Smash Arc. Be prepared for new characters in the Smash Tournament and returns of others.**

**Shinobi: (currently in hiding) I hope I can stay there and away from Jenny.**

**Me: Say, where's Shinobi?**

**Kyuubi: Hiding from Jenny the Cat.**


	39. Welcome to Smash World

* * *

Everyone landed in a pile inside a giant interior of a mansion.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Lan yelped, "Whoever has their knee in my gut, move it please!"

"Who's touching my butt?" Roll demanded.

"Sorry, Roll-chan," Megaman apologized.

"Oh, then you can keep it there, Mega-kun," Roll giggled, "I don't mind."

"Gutsman, get offa me!" Lan barked.

Soon, they managed to get out of the pile and noticed something interesting; the NetNavis were in the real world.

"Wha…" Mrs. Hikari gasped, "But…"

"I told you Smash World has rules different from our own," Megaman chuckled as he walked over to a strange blue device on the wall.

"Megaman, what are you doing?" Lan asked.

"This is the registering pad for all Smashers and Newcomers," Megaman replied, "Assist Trophy Summons sign in on the device on the other side of the wall."

Gutsman nodded and walked over to the other side of the room to another of the device, this one red, with Dimentio already registering. Megaman placed his hand on the screen.

-Match Confirmed- a computerized voice said –Smasher: Sonic the Hedgehog/Megaman .EXE. Please report to Master Hand for room key and introduction-

A map appeared in front of Megaman. He placed it in Pocket Space and gestured for Roll to go next. Everyone saw Chaud and Protoman appear.

"…I am not even going to ask," both said in unison as Roll registered.

"Sign up over here," Megaman said before the group walked off.

Dimentio laughed as he ran by, now sporting Gutsman's arms.

"GET BACK HERE, GUTS-GUTS!" Gutsman barked.

* * *

-Checkmate- Master Hand said, taking the figure's king.

"Well played," the figure stated.

A knock was heard on the door.

-Come in, Megaman, Roll, Lan Hikari, Yuchiro Hikari, Haruka Hikari, Maylu Sakurai, Skye Sakurai, Shadow the Hedgehog, Higsby, and Numberman-

"How the heck do you keep on knowing that?" Megaman asked as the group entered.

"Hello," the figure waved.

"Oh. Hello," Maylu waved.

"Um… You look kinda familiar," Megaman said.

"I should," the figure replied with a chuckle, "We once had a rivalry when you were Sonic, Megaman."

-This is one of the Newcomers- Master Hand introduced –You may thank Eggman for his creation-

"So he's a robot?"

"Cyborg," the figure corrected, "I am only thirty-nine percent machine, which are my hands and my skeletal structure as well as part of my brain."

-Now then, my friend- Master Hand spoke as he gave the figure a key –This is where you will be staying during the tournament-

The figure nodded and walked out. Master Hand turned to the group.

-I am pleased to see you three here- Master Hand said.

"So where did Dex, Gutsman, and Dimmy-chan go?" Roll asked.

-To see Mr. Resetti-

"Oh boy…" Megaman chuckled.

-Oh boy indeed- Master Hand agreed as key floated over to each of them –Higsby, your shop has been set up in Smash Town with BattleChips and various items in it. Numberman, you have been upgraded with the currency-exchange program I made a few weeks ago. The address is on the keys you two have-

Both nodded and walked out.

-Megaman, Roll, Shadow, I do hope you enjoy your accommodations- Master Hand said –The room numbers are on the keys-

The three nodded.

-Please leave now and put your things away while I speak with your guests- Master Hand said.

The three nodded and walked out.

"So what about us?" Lan asked.

-There is something I would like you to help me with- Master Hand said –Well… actually, Mrs. Hikari is the one I need to help me since she has the higher experience with raising a child-

"What is it?" Haruka asked.

Master Hand whistled and two small figures walked in. One was a black hedgehog with his quills shaped like lightning with green highlights on his arms and quills. He had large, bright, sky-blue eyes and strange futuristic armor with blue tubes on them and a blue jewel on his torso armor. He had peach fur on his belly and muzzle. The other looked like a five-year-old female Shadow. She wore a white long sleeved undershirt and black t-shirt over it. She wore a red skirt that went down to her knees and hi-tops. In her hands was a doll of Shadow. She didn't have the glare-scowl combo Shadow was famous for, but an innocent look with curiosity plastered all over it.

-These two are Tech E. Soul and Eclipse Sakurai, daughter of Shadow Sakurai the Hedgehog- Master Hand introduced.

"Nani?!" nearly everyone gasped.

"Since when did Shadow have a kid?" Lan asked.

"Hello there, Eclipse-chan," Skye smiled softly as he kneeled down to her level, "My name is Uncie Skye."

Eclipse looked at Skye with a confused look.

"Uncie… Skye-baka?" Eclipse pondered.

Skye deadpanned as everyone else giggled or chuckled.

"You would like me to look after them while we're here, correct?" Haruka asked.

-Yes-

"Very well," Haruka replied with a giggled.

She walked over to the two while Skye went into a blue corner to cry.

"Hello," Haruka smiled, "My name is Mrs. Hikari."

"K-konnichiwa, Haruka-sama," Eclipse stuttered.

"Hewwo, pretty lady," Tech giggled.

"Oh so cute!" Haruka squealed, hugging the two.

"TATSUKETE!" Tech yelped.

-Tech-chan, it is a hug- MH said –It is a sign that she likes you-

Tech stopped moving for a few moments before turning and hugging back.

-Now that that's been settled- MH said –You each have a room in the Raichu Bros. Hotel. You'll be able to recognize it from the sign-

"How so?" Skye asked, cheerful again.

Master Hand pointed out the window. It was nighttime outside and the brightest sign had the words 'Raichu Bros. Hotel!' on it. Everyone sweatdropped, except for Tech and Eclipse, who began to yawn. Both nuzzled closer to Haruka and fell asleep.

-I've already got you a bit of transportation- MH said before snapping his fingers.

The group was in Master Hand's office one second. The next, they were in the middle of a large lobby. Before them were two large mouse-like creatures. They had orange-brown fur with black markings on its back, black legs, and black front paws and ears with yellow on the insides. Additionally, they had yellow electrical sacs on their cheeks. They each also had a long, thin, black tail that ended in a large lightning bolt shape and blue Japanese jackets. One had a bit of messy fur on its head.

"Raichu. Rai-rai," The one with messy hair said.

"I'm sorry, but what?" Lan asked.

The one without messy fur slapped the other on the back of the head.

"Rai, I thought I told you not to do that to people who aren't use to our language," he scolded, "My apologies for my brother. My name is Hiten and it is a pleasure to meet you all. Please allow our bellhops to get your bags."

He blew a whistle and two muscular human-like creatures in Speedos and gold wrestling belts came in, picked up all the suitcases, and walked away.

"What the heck were those guys?" Skye asked.

"Those were Machamps," Hiten explained, "We, my brother and I, are Raichu. We are Pokemon. There are over 18 known types of Pokemon. I'll explain some more about it later, but it is late and I can see already that two of you have already fallen asleep. Please follow me. Rai, if I hear that you're using your natural tongue unless it's to another Pokemon, I'm deleting all the games in your Wii."  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Rai screamed.

"Ignore him!" Hiten shouted to everyone who turned to look at them.

* * *

"Wow…" Roll and Megaman awed.

Roll and Megaman shared a room. The king-sized bed had enough room to fit three of one of them comfortably and the sheets were so soft it was like wrapping yourself in clouds. The mattress and sheets sat inside of a nice frame that was polished wood painted a comfortable ebon-black. The head board went about a foot above the bed's top, behind it on the wall was a semi-circle of white and black checkered tile and around that was a soft-white wall. Next to the bed on both sides stood a small black end-table, on both rested a lamp, but only one had a digital clock. The floor of the room was covered in a soft, blue carpet that was nice and gentle to feel. At the far end of the room stood a desk that held up a lamp and a computer. In the corner of the room stood a chair, covered in a soft-to-the-touch blue fabric and across from the bed stood a wardrobe. All of this was contained in a large 15x15 foot room. The doorway from the main hallway led to a smaller hallway that led into the room which opened up in one corner of the room. The reason for this? From the room there were two pathways one could go...into the hallway that lead to the door and directly beside it stood a doorway that led into the bathroom, which was also luxurious. The floors were glistening white tile, the counter-top around the sink was a smooth, cool, black marble, and the faucet and dials were shiny stainless steel. The mirror above it was flawless, and on the opposite wall hung a towel rack with three fresh, soft towels draped over it. At the end of the bathroom was a white-marble bathtub/shower combo, and there was, of course, a toilet...a very clean one at that.

"Good thing I brought a sleeping bag…" Megaman said before Roll cut him off with a kiss.

The two parted after a few minutes.

"What was that about, Roll-chan?" Megaman asked, blushing.

Roll nuzzled close to him.

"Can… Can we sleep together?" Roll asked, "It's a large bed, so it would be lonely if one of us slept on it."

Megaman's eyes widened a bit. They use to do it when they were younger, at least until the ARK Incident and Shadow appearing. Would it be okay to do it again?

"What if Shadow finds out?"

"Let him," Roll replied with a sly smile, "I miss feeling the warmth I got when we slept together."

"…Alright," Megaman chuckled, kissing her forehead, "For you."

Roll nuzzled a bit closer to him before the two began to kiss deeper than normal. Megaman managed to get the door closed with a leg as he picked Roll up and walked to the bed.

* * *

**Me: I part-own Eclipse the Hedgehog.**

**Kyuubi: How do you part own an OC?**

**Me: It's complicated. DAN88 part-owns Eclipse the Hedgehog, though DAN88 owns Eclipse's design, I own her age and personality. I also own Tech and the figure.**

* * *


	40. More Newcomers and reunions

**

* * *

**

Me: As of now, I will be doing a Codex of Newcomers.

**Kyuubi: We thank Solartiger for giving us the idea.**

* * *

Mornings have a different effect for many people. Some are usually easy to become wide awake while others… they take an hour to become fully awake. In Megaman's case, it takes bumping into someone to wake up fully.

"OOF!"

Megaman, in a blue pair of pajamas and no armor fell over.

"Sorry," a voice apologized, "I-a wasn't looking where I was-a going."

"It's kay," Megaman replied as he got up, "Hm?"

He looked to see a short, chubby man in a red long-sleeved shirt and jean plumber pants, a brown mustache, big black eyes, and a red hat with a white 'M' on it.

"Mario?" Megaman pondered.

"You-a know-a me?" the plumber asked.

"I fought you in Brawl," Megaman replied.

Mario tilted his head.

"I was the only guy to run away from you when you pulled FLUDD out and sprayed me with a single drop?"

"MAMA-MIA!" Mario gasped, "Sonic?! You're alive?!"

"I go by Megaman now," the blue bomber replied, "Nice to see you again."

The two banged fists before a yawn was heard.

"Mega-kun, who's yelling?" Roll yawned as she walked out in a pink shirt and pink pajamas.

"Roll, this is Mario. You know, from the Olympics back in Beijing," Megaman introduced, "Mario, this is Roll Cyber Sakura, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you again, Mario-san," Roll curtseyed.

"Roll? Oh, you're-a the Hedge-a-fox from the Olympics!" Mario remembered, "Pleasure to-a meet-a you again."

"You just got here?" Megaman asked.

"That's-a right."

"Who else is here?" Roll asked.

"Luigi, Bowser, and Princess Peach-a," Mario replied, "I need-a to put-a my stuff in-a my room-a. See you-a later!"

Both waved to Mario.

"Shall we go eat?" Megaman asked.

"Yes. Please," Roll replied, her stomach growling as she held it.

Genie and Shahra appeared with Caliburn and Caliwave, the Djinns' stomachs growling as well.

* * *

Megaman and Roll walked into the dining hall and nearly fell over laughing. Crazy Hand was asleep in the room on the buffet table. At his side was a bag filled with Trophies.

"What an idiot," a voice chuckled.

Both turned to see Knuckles nearby, kicking his legs as he sat in a chair.

"Kn-Knux?!" Megaman gasped.

"Hm? How did you know that annoying nickname?" Knuckles asked.

"I thought spending all that time with your girlfriend, the Master Emerald, taught you how to tell who someone is," Megaman snickered.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY EMERALD?!" Knuckles roared.

"Well… Did you learn that or not?" Roll asked.

"…" Knuckles closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he held his hands out.

After a few moments, he opened them and lowered his arms, his jaw slack.

"No way…" Knuckles gasped.

"What's no way?" Megaman asked.

"SONIC, YOU OWE ME FIFTY BUCKS!" Knuckles barked, getting close to Megaman's face.

"Correction: _Sonic_ owes you fifty bucks. My name is _Megaman _now," Megaman corrected, "So that means I don't owe you squat."

"COOL! A GIANT HAND!" a voice exclaimed, "IKKI, ROKUSHO, LOOK! A GIANT HAND! RIGHT ON!"

The trio turned to see a strange robot poking Crazy Hand. He reminded them of a beetle for some reason. He had golden-bronze armor and green eyes, on his head he had 2 rocket launchers. Above his hands he guns, on the left on he had two, and on the right side one. On his chest there was a 'T', also there were two sticks on each side next to the horizontal line of the 'T'. He has a piece of cloth hanging in front of between his legs, his legs were not very high, but they looked muscular. His ankles were as round as the wheels of a car, and his feet were sticking out of the round ankles.

"Metabee! Stop that! We have to report to this Crazy Hand guy and Arcbeetle went off without us! Right, Rokusho?" a boy with his black hair in a spiked-bush-like style on the back of his head, a red shirt, and blue shorts asked a blue and white robot with blue horns on his helmet and a strange sword on his right arm.

"Indeed," the robot replied, "Come, Metabee, you twit."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Metabee demanded, "I'll GIVE YOU A METABEE BOPPIN'!!!"

The two ran out with Metabee after him. Crazy Hand snorted and twitched. He gave a yawn as he floated.

-Huh? Where am I? Oh yeah! Now I remember! I was so tired from coming home with the new trophies, I just fell asleep in my favorite room; the pool!-

"Crazy Hand, this is the dining hall…" Megaman sweatdropped.

-Oops…-

He flew off, shouting random nonsense.

"Who… was that?" Knuckles asked.

"Crazy Hand," Shadow replied as he walked in, "By the way, I just saw Amy…"

Everyone looked at Megaman to see his blue nightcap, spinning in the air, before he came back to grab it and ran off.

"So where is she?" Roll asked.

"I already told her that he was at the Raichu Bros. Hotel," Shadow replied, "But White didn't fall for it."

"Hello," White said as he walked in.

"White-san!" Roll gasped.

"Hello, R-YIPE!" White yelped as he tripped on nothing and fell on his face.

"Still clumsy as ever, White," Megaman chuckled as he helped White up.

"A pleasure to see you both alive and well, Sonic, Roll," White smiled softly.

"I go by 'Megaman' now, White."

"Noted," White nodded before he swapped with Crimson, "YO! Seems your two are back. So… are you zombies?"

"No, Crimson-dono," Roll replied.

"But we are dating," Megaman added.

"Ooh… have either of you done the act with the other yet?"

Roll and Megaman, blushing furiously, clonked Crimson on the head.

"So who else is here?" Megaman asked.

"Let's see… Tails checked in a few minutes ago and is out with Kyuubi, Artic, Shukaku, and Alex for breakfast," White replied as he took control, "Tai Lung checked in an hour ago and went to help around Smash Town along with the Furious Five and Po, Blaze and Silver are looking around the manor, and Amy is probably heading to the Raichu Bros. Hotel as we speak."

"Ten bucks on Rai or Hiten using Thunder Wave on Amy," Knuckles said.

"Ignoring that," White said before Crimson swapped with him.

Crimson warped behind Knuckles and put him in underwear.

"WEDGIE!" Crimson shouted as he pulled the back of the underwear over Knuckles' head.

"So what are you going to do?" Roll asked.

"I was kinda hoping someone could show me the Trophy Room," White replied as he took control.

Everyone heard a laugh.

"Well, if you need a guide, look no further," Dimentio laughed.

"How'd you get here?" Megaman asked.

"I entered through the doors," Dimentio replied with chuckle, "Isn't that obvious? Now come along, Snow."

"My name's 'White,' sir, not Snow," White sighed before following, tripping on his own two feet again.

"At least he didn't take my…" Knuckles noticed his arms were gone, "DIMENTIO!"

He ran out, chasing the magic jester. The two remaining in the room looked at each other before laughing.

* * *

"ITE!"

Lan and a figure fell over.

"What was that about?" Lan asked.

"It wasn't my fault, nor was it your fault," the figure replied, "Perhaps we were destined to meet, Lan Hikari, Network Operator of Megaman, reincarnation of Sonic the Hedgehog."

Lan's eyes widened as he looked at the figure. He was a Mobian. He looked like a fusion between a fox and a wolf with cobalt and white fur. He wore a green jacket and green jeans. His eyes were pure forest green and his white muzzle had a small frown. He also had eight tails twitching behind him. Lan's jaw fell a little.

"A pleasure it is to meet you," the fox-wolf said, "My name is Artic Prower, eldest brother to Tails Prower."

"I'm… you already know," Lan sweatdropped as the two stood up.

"Artic!" a voice called.

"Little brother!" a voice shouted.

"Freeze butt!" a voice taunted.

Tails flew up to the two with two figure running up behind him. One was a slim, female, nine-tailed crimson fox in a blue kimono with sakura petal designs on it, and pure aquamarine eyes. The other was a female raccoon-dog with sand-colored fur, peach-colored eyes, a black muzzle and 'mask,' and a blue kimono.

"You're Tails, right?" Lan asked.

"Yes. And you're Lan, right?"

"That's me," Lan nodded.

Tails' eye began to water a little.

"Do you know where Sonic and Roll are?" Tails asked.

"They're probably at Smash Manor," Lan replied, "And he goes by 'Megaman' now."

Tails nodded and flew off.

"I see you've managed to make him happier than normal," the Tanuki giggled, "Hi, I'm Shukaku Prower, the One-Tailed Tanuki."

"Hello, my name is Shiriyuki Prower, but call me Yuki Prower," the fox bowed, "I am the eldest of the Prower Eleven and known as the Kyuubi no Yoko."

* * *

"Pit and Roy are good cooks, aren't they?" Megaman asked.

"I can't believe how nutritious they made those Cinnamon Buns," Roll giggled, licking her lips.

"SONIC! ROLL-NEE!" a voice cried.

Megaman was tackled by a yellow blur.

"Tails-chan!" Roll gasped.

"Hey there, little buddy," Megaman chuckled, petting Tails on the head.

"I… I… I'm so happy you're both alive," Tails began to cry.

The trio shared a hug for a little.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Chip asked.

-Yes. Chip, your partner for the tournament is here- Master Hand said.

A black and red version of Chip floated in, his wings bat wings and his collar having a red jewel. He also had a strange device on his head.

-Chip, meat Chocolate- Master Hand said –Don't look at me. Crazy Hand came up with the name-

"Hello, Chip," Chocolate waved, "I can't wait for the Smash Tournament to start!"

"You're not… evil are you?"

"Nope," Chocolate replied before the device sparked and he used berries he had as lipsticks, "All of our cosmetics are non-carcinogenetic."

"What was that about?" Chip asked.

"Sorry, this thingy on my head makes me do crazy things," Chocolate apologized.

"HELP!" a voice yelped.

Ikki ran in with Rokusho and a rusty-red, red, and yellow armored humanoid robot with three blasters on each arm and large spikes and a green visor.

"Um… are we interrupting anything?" Ikki asked.

"Not really," Chocolate and Chip replied.

-Ah. You must be Ikki Tenryo- Master Hand smiled –And you two must be Rokusho and Arcbeetle. But where is Metabee?-

"LET ME IN THERE SO I CAN KILL YOU THREE!!!" Metabee demanded on the other side of the door as he banged on it.

Holes appeared in the door as Metabee fired it. He kicked it down and everyone hid behind Master Hand.

"IKKI! I'M GIVING YOU A METABEE-BOPPIN'!" Metabee growled.

-Calm down, young Medabot- Master Hand said –Or else I will have to resort to something I don't enjoy-

"And that would be, you man-lady?" Metabee growled.

Master Hand snapped his hand and a Snorlax landed on Metabee. Master Hand snapped it again and the Snorlax vanished, revealing a flattened Metabee.

"Ah! Metabee!" Ikki gasped.

Master Hand took out a Bicycle Pump and gave it to Rokusho. Rokusho walked over to Metabee and plugged the pump into his 'mouth.' He began to pump and Metabee was inflated.

"How the…" Ikki began.

-Smash World has different properties to it- Master Hand explained –Things that can't normally happen may happen here-

He gave the three robots and Ikki a set of keys.

-You six are sharing a room- Master Hand said –Each of the beds is a bunk bed in your room and the smallest are Chip and Chocolate's beds. You Medabots can recharge in your beds as you rest. The tournament will happen in one week-

-BROTHER!- a voice shouted.

A wall fell as a man who looked like Peter Griffin crashed through it with a large bag and right arm and hand only, no left hand and arm at all.

-HOWARD STERN'S PENIS!- the man shouted as he landed on his face.

-Crazy Hand…- Master Hand sighed.

-Hi there!- Crazy Hand waved as he got up –I got those Trophies you wanted. Talk about a pain in the ass. Boy, I had an easier time learning to shave than getting trophies-

* * *

_Crazy Hand held a fan with razor blades glued onto it in the bathroom. He turned it on and began to hold it to his face. The window was splattered with blood._

_-Brother, I done it again!-_

* * *

-How do you do that?- MH pondered.

-I have no frickin' idea- CH laughed.

-Good. Now put them in the Trophy Hall- MH said –Metabee will help you-

"WHAT?!"

-As punishment for destroying my door-

"WHAT?!"

-Either that or you won't be allowed to compete-

"DAMN IT!" Metabee growled, "FINE ! YOU WIN!"

Metabee grumbled as he followed Crazy Hand out, who was skipping and singing 'Surfin' Bird.'

"Your brother…" Arcbeetle began.

-I know- MH sighed –Please leave. I wish to be alone for now-

Everyone nodded and walked/floated out. Master Hand snapped his fingers and the room was instantly repaired.

* * *

**Codex: Megaman**

* * *

**Otacon: Hey, Snake.**

**Snake: Otacon? What do you need?**

**Otacon: I just got some data on one of the Newcomers to the Smash Tournament.**

**Snake: Like I care.**

**Otacon: You know the late Sonic, right? Well get this; Megaman IS Sonic!**

**Snake: You're kidding me.**

**Otacon: I'm not! Megaman is a NetNavi, which is short for Network Navigator. His NetOp, or Network Operator, is Lan Hikari, a boy around twelve and is always late for school. They've been a team for nearly half a year now.**

**Snake: Otacon, just what is that blue rat like now?**

**Otacon: He's still carefree. But now he's got a girlfriend, a fellow Newcomer called Roll. His NetOp can send his these chips that give him incredible abilities, like letting him be put into armor that lets him copy the powers of the being the armor is suppose to represent. He wields Caliburn and, when Caliburn transforms, the legendary Excalibur.**

**Snake: Excalibur? King Arthur's sword?**

**Otacon: Yeah. He's also got a Ring Djinn, which lets him stop time and double his top speed. And he has these three rings that let him transform if his emotions are on Sadness, Rage, and Hatred. Gotta go, Snake. Good luck!**

**(End Transmission)**

**

* * *

**

**What'd you guys think?**

**Metabee: You'd better review, or I'll give you a Metabee Boppin'!**

**Me: Metabee? How are you here?**

**Metabee: Kyuubi and Shinobi paid me.**


	41. Medabot against NetNavi

* * *

"What did you say?" Gutsman growled.

"You heard me, you trash head!" Metabee growled, "Move you big fat stupid body or I'll give you a Metabee Boppin'!"

"What's going on here?" Megaman, fully dressed, asked as he and Roll, fully dressed, and Tails walked up.

"Gutsman no like small pipsqueak beetle robot," Gutsman growled, "Gutsman clobber!"

"What?!" Metabee growled, "Oh, it's on!"

"If you two want to fight, follow me," Megaman sighed, "By the way, name's Megaman."

"Metabee," the Medabot nodded.

* * *

Metabee and Gutsman were in a white room with four glowing tiles.

"This is a training room incase a Brawler and an Assist Trophy want to duke it out or something else," Megaman explained behind a console, "You two will be digitized and sent to a stage where your bodies won't be damaged. You can duke it out there with two lives. Got it?"

"Yeah," Metabee replied, "Let's get the show on the road!"

"Gutsman clobber Metabee!" Gutsman declared.

Megaman rolled his eyes as Tails and Roll came in.

"We told Master Hand about this," Roll said, "He said that this will be shown to the friends of these two and everyone we know."

"Cool. That means I'll embarrass you in front of an audience!" Metabee chuckled.

The two vanished and appeared on a large green platform with two smaller platforms floating above it with Metabee on the one on the left and Gutsman on the right. The large platform stood in the middle of a giant stadium with cheering fans and a giant screen with a Pokéball on it.

* * *

Many people and creatures were in a large room that had a giant TV to see Matches, sitting in the couches and recliners in it while some even sat down at the bar in the room.

"Metabee…" Ikki sighed, sitting with Arcbeetle and Rokusho.

"Mind if we sit here?" a voice asked.

Ikki looked up to see Megaman, Roll, and Tails.

"Sure," Ikki replied, "My name is Ikki. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Megaman."

"My name is Roll Sakurai."

"I'm Tails."

"I go by the name 'Rokusho.'"

"…Arcbeetle…"

* * *

"Let's get on with it!" Metabee said.

"THEN IT'S AGREED!" a voice shouted.

The screen changed to show a man with gray hair in a referee uniform.

* * *

"What's Mr. Referee doing there?" Ikki pondered.

"Who?" Roll pondered.

"A Ro-Battle referee in our world," Rokusho explained, "He appears in strange ways. One time, I saw appear as a giant during the battle against Mega-Emperor before a squirrel deflated him."

-I invited him here- Crazy Hand replied –He may be gay, but he's cool-

-Crazy, he's not gay- MH sighed as he walked in.

-WHAT?!- CH gasped before farting out loud, flipping his brother off, and stomped out –Bastard-

* * *

"I DECLARE THIS AS A STOCK BATTLE!" the man declared, "THE MEDABOT, METABEE, AGAINST THE NETNAVI, GUTSMAN! THE WINNER WILL BE CHOSEN ONCE THE OTHER LOSES ALL HIS STOCK! FIGHTERS READY? RO-NET-BATTLE!"

Metabee began to fire his blasters at Gutsman, who went through the platform he was on. He ran towards Metabee's platform and nailed him with a punch under the platform. He grabbed him with one arm and slammed him into the ground and then punched him deeper into it. He then threw Metabee off the stage.

* * *

"Metabee!" Ikki gasped, "Transport Medapart!"

He pressed the face of a strange white watch.

* * *

Metabee's lower body glowed and changed into a strange diamond-like design with a red tail-plug. He began to float in the air.

"Hey! Look at me! I can float like a butterfly and…" Metabee began.

Missiles shot out of his horns and hit Gutsman, causing him to be sent to the other side of the stage before Metabee began to fire his lasers, knocking him over the stage and off it.

"…Sting like a Metabee!" Metabee finished as he landed and his legs came back.

* * *

"Alright, Metabee!" Ikki cheered.

"What did you do?" Megaman asked.

"Hm? I'm Metabee's operator, or Meda-Fighter," Ikki replied, "I was invited here by Master Hand and he asked me to bring along Metabee and two others. I chose the two I know are good, Rokusho and Arcbeetle."

"Still doesn't explain those weird things," A yellow mouse-like Pokemon with a lightning-bolt-shaped tail, red cheeks, brown markings on the back and the start of his tail, and little black eyes said.

"Oh. This is my Meda-Watch," Ikki explained, "It's where I keep Metabee's Medal, the thing that lets all Medabots move and talk, in and it lets me transport his body and armor as long as it is in range. Space Meda-Fighter X, Arcbeetle's Meda-Fighter, lent me all kinds of Medaparts. But the best may appear if Gutsman gets Metabee angry enough. And he's already furious."

* * *

Metabee's left arm glowed and transformed into a rocket launcher as Gutsman jumped off the recovery platform.

"You got lucky, bug bot, guts-guts," Gutsman growled, "But you're still weak!"

His left arm doubled in size and then slugged Metabee.

* * *

"Warning: Total body at 90 percent damage," Ikki's watch said, "Laser functions ceased. Missile launcher functions ceased. Left arm: 100 percent damage. Function ceased. Legs: 100 percent damage. Function ceased."

"Oh no! Metabee!" Ikki gasped.

He began to shake a little as the TV showed Gutsman laughing as Metabee was knocked close to the edge.

"Move… Move…" Ikki whispered.

He stood up and shouted, "MOVE, YOU STUPID HUNK OF JUNK!!!!"

* * *

Inside Metabee, a gold hexagon medal with a beetle on it with its eye blue began to glow. Outside his body, Metabee rose. A green aura erupted off his body as a warm light appeared around him.

"Dude… I rock," Metabee stated.

Gutsman took a step back.

"KISS YOUR BOT GOODBYE!" Metabee shouted, "MEDAFORCE!!!!"

Metabee fired a giant gold beam of energy at Gutsman. Gutsman screamed as the beam struck him. There was a giant explosion and he was sent flying. He hit the screen and fell.

"STOCKS DEPLETED!" Mr. Referee shouted, "THE WINNER IS… METABEE!!!"

* * *

Metabee walked out of the entrance to the training areas and was met with a large group applauding him.

"Ha! How do ya like me now?" Metabee asked.

"You're annoying," a voice stated.

The crowd stopped applauding and turned to see a tall figure walk up to Metabee. He was in a deep-gray jumpsuit and black outfit. He had brown hair, five o' clock shadow, and a black headband.

"Aw great," Megaman rolled his eyes, "It's Snake, the man famous for having twenty nine mile poles shoved up his ass."

The man glared at Megaman.

"I don't know you, and yet, I despise you as much as the winner of the last Smash Tournament before his death, Sonic the Hedgehog," Snake growled.

"Metabee, just ignore the creep," Megaman stated as he picked the Medabot up and carried him off, "Sides, we've got some celebrating ta do with you, your friends, and my friends and family."

"So you're gay, just like that pathetic blue water-fearing naked rat," Snake stated.

Megaman stopped and Metabee jumped off him.

"Oh no…" Mario gulped.

Not even a second later and Snake was pinned to the wall by Dark Super Sonic.

"Understand this, Snake," DSS growled, "The reason I know who you are is because I am Sonic the Hedgehog. Now you better apologize to me, Metabee, and my girlfriend, Roll Cyber Sakurai, or else."

He released Snake and appeared beside Roll. He glowed and changed back into Megaman.

"Let's just go," Megaman said, "When Snake gets me into Dark Super Sonic, I just can't stand to be in the same building with him for an hour."

He walked off.

"Yo! Wait up!" Metabee called, "Come on, Ikki, Rokusho, Arcbeetle!"

The Smashers, except those from the Mushroom Kingdom and the Newcomers, all looked at each other in shock.

_'He's SONIC?!'_ they all thought.

* * *

"Whoa… now that's an awesome story," Ikki awed.

"I know," Megaman chuckled, "So what was that strange attack Metabee used? It felt like Chaos Blast, but in laser form."

"That was the Medaforce," Ikki replied, "Only Medabots with a Beetle Medal can use them. It's a powerful attack and three of them together could take down a giant Medabot."

"But Mega-Emperor was still able to move," Rokusho pointed out.

"But you've all gotten stronger," Ikki countered, "So if there was another one, you could just do it and destroy them."

"Yeah," Metabee agreed, "Heck, bring on ten of them! We'll just wipe the floors with all of them at the same time."

"Overconfidence will be your undoing," Rokusho stated.

Ikki and Metabee glared at the white robot.

"I like Rokusho," White chuckled, "Anyone else agree with me?"

Artic, Shukaku, Yuki, Yuchiro, Honor, and Valor all nodded.

"Traitors…" Ikki and Metabee mumbled.

"It's a pleasure to meet friends of my son and his NetNavi," Haruka giggled as Tech sat beside her, trying to figure out how to use chopsticks.

"Ni-san, why are you staring at her like that?" Roll whispered as she looked at Shadow, looking at Eclipse as she held her doll and ate with chopsticks easily.

"I never had relations with a woman," Shadow stated, "And I know the only cloning possible is cloning a NetNavi. But it doesn't explain how Eclipse is my daughter."

"Who cares? I'm an aunt," Roll giggled, "Hm?"

Roll looked to see Eclipse wasn't at her seat, but now beside Shadow, leaning on him and asleep. Roll saw Shadow had a mix of shock and amazement on his face before it eased into a small smile.

"Like this, Tech," a woman with long blond hair, a small crown, and a pink dress said, showing Tech how to hold a pair of chopsticks.

Tech nodded and managed to get a piece of food.

"T'ank you," Tech smiled.

"He's a such a good child," the lady giggled, "Did you teach him Haruka?"

"No, Peach," Haruka replied, "I think that his older brother taught him it."

"You want to say it, or should I?" Metabee asked as he and Mario looked at Skye, Tails, Yuchiro, and a taller and slim version of Mario in green instead of red.

"Say it-a," Mario nodded with a sigh.

"Nerds!" Metabee laughed.

A large dragon-turtle with a spiked green shell, spike wristbands and ankle bands, and fire-colored-hair fell on his back laughing with Metabee.

"Bowser and Metabee are idiots," Shadow stated.

"WHAT?!" Bowser and Metabee growled.

"Those don't work on me," Shadow said before returning a glare that overpowered theirs and made them hide behind Ikki and Mario.

"It's good to have you back, brother," Tai Lung said.

"Same here, ni-san," Megaman chuckled.

"How many times do I have to tell you to use Chinese, not Japanese?" Tigress growled.

"Lighten up, Tigress," Po chuckled, obviously drunk, "It's a party!"

He gave a laugh and passed out along with a drunk Monkey and Mantis. Crane and Viper stared at the sight before laughing.

"Thank you for letting us do this, Rai, Hiten," Amy curtseyed.

"It's alright," Rai replied with a small chuckle.

"We don't say 'no' to women, unless we don't have any rooms," Hiten grinned, "Nor do we say 'no' to children."

* * *

**Codex: Ikki, Metabee, Rokusho, and Arcbeetle**

* * *

**Colonel: Snake, I have some new data for you.**

**Snake: Lay it on me, Commander.**

**Colonel: It's about that robot you saw battle today.**

**Snake: On second thought…**

**Colonel: You will listen, soldier.**

**Snake: Yes sir.**

**Colonel: The robot is called Metabee. He is a Medabot, a robot series based on ancient robots. Each one runs on a Medal, the brain of them all. He is part of a team. The leader is a young boy called Ikki Tenryo. That boy has managed to save his world twice. Once from a giant Medabot and the other from a gang bent on taking over the world.**

**Snake: A kid did that?! Well, I shouldn't say that considering Ash and Ness.**

**Colonel: The other two Medabots are Rokusho, a lone Medabot without a human partner since he lost his in a fire years ago, and Arcbeetle, a Medabot that can fire flames and beams as hot as the sun. All three of them have a Rare Medal, a Medal that is an exact clone of their original Medal with their past life memories intact. They can also unleash a power called the 'Medaforce.'**

**Snake: I saw that. It seemed powerful.**

**Colonel: It is, Snake. The attack is equal to Lucario's Aura Storm and isn't even a Final Smash.**

**Snake: What?! Alright. Thanks, Colonel.**

**(end transmission)**

* * *

**Metabee: Ki-kik-ki! What was that about?!**

**Me: I wanted to get you out of the way.**

**Metabee: WHAT?! THAT'S IT! (shoots at me)**

**Me: HELP!!!**


	42. EXE meets Ryuusei

**Me: Here's an update.**

* * *

Megaman was the first to wake up that day. He was fine with that. When he was Sonic, no one else could out awake him… unless he had Chili-Dog Overload, then he'd sleep until noon. He stepped onto the balcony to watch the sun rise. He felt something warm press up to him. He looked to see Roll was hugging him from behind.

"Guess you wanted to see the sun rise?" Megaman asked.

Roll nodded.

"Seems two others wanted to see the sun rise as well," Roll added, looking to the left to see two figures nearby.

Megaman turned to see on a nearby balcony to see two figures. One made him feel like looking in a mirror somewhat. He had the same colors as Megaman, but he had more armor than him. He also had a red visor over his face and red-brown hair. His left hand was a blue dog-like head with green flames radiating off of it. They also saw that he had a shooting star on his torso. The other wore a red large sleeveless shirt over a black jumpsuit. She had a red helmet with short blond hair sticking out of it with her eyes covered by a pink visor. The helmet had two round saucer-like things on the top. Her arms were striped red and white with red gloves. She had large red and silver boots and a blue guitar with what seemed like eyes and a mouth on it.

"Hey!" Megaman called, getting their attention as the sun rose.

The two turned to look at Megaman and Roll.

"Good morning!" Roll waved, "You two new here?"

"Yeah!" the boy called.

"You guys want to get something to eat?" Megaman offered, "My treat!"

"Sure!" the girl replied.

The dog head's mouth moved a little, looking as if he were talking. The two didn't hear what they were saying.

* * *

"So you two came here last night?" Megaman asked.

The boy nodded as a Mobian lioness gave him a plate of blueberry pancakes with blueberry syrup, Megaman a ham and cheese omelet, Roll a stack of strawberry waffles with strawberry syrup and chocolate sauce, and the girl a plate of blueberry pancakes and strawberry waffles with chocolate, blueberry, and strawberry syrup.

"It was kinda shocking to see a giant hand outside your home before it transformed into a man without a arm and hand," the boy said, "I had a lot to explain to mom after that. I nearly got grounded, too, if it wasn't for Omega-Xis."

"I promised to do the lawn and check for viruses in trade of Geo here getting to continue being Rockman," the dog-head chuckled.

"He appeared before me while I was taking a vacation," the girl giggled, "So no one was nearby when he appeared. Right, Lyra?"

"Right, Sonia," her guitar replied.

"Lucky Lyra Note and out of tune trumpet," Omega-Xis grumbled.

"OMEGA-XIS!" Lyra barked.

"You can beat him up later," Roll giggled, "After all, you two are dating if you do that."

Lyra turned pink as Omega-Xis glared at Roll.

"We are not dating," Omega-Xis growled, "Geo and Sonia, maybe, but not us."

"Is what he's saying true, Geo?" Megaman asked.

"Well, yeah," Geo replied.

"But it's been a secret between the two of us," Sonia replied.

"A secret?" Roll repeated.

"You see, I'm a big teen singer," Sonia explained, "So if the media found out I was dating…"

"They'd be all over Geo for questions," Megaman finished.

"So how long have you been dating?" Roll asked.

"When we talked after our first fight against Gemini Spark," Geo replied.

"My twin dish and electric robots?" Roll pondered.

"Huh?"

"Sorry," Megaman apologized, "Roll made a lot of robots with their names based on a constellation and element."

"Really?" Sonia pondered.

"Yes. There's Wolf Woods, the gardener, Gemini Spark, the dish washers and electricians, Lyra Note, the music robot, Libra Scale, the accountant, Cygnus Wing, the weather reporter, Ophicius Queen, the pest control, and Cancer Bubble, the dish washer," Roll counted, "They all have two forms. One for normal things and the other for combat."

They heard barking. Wolf ran in and jumped on Roll's lap with a note in his mouth.

"Thank you, Wolfy-chan," Roll giggled, "Wolfy-chan, this is Sonia, Lyra, Geo, and Omega-Xis. Everyone, this is my first robot, Wolf Woods."

"Aw… He's adorable," Sonia cooed, scratching his right ear.

Wolf panted as Roll read the note. She wrote something and gave it back to Wolf. He ran off.

"What was that about?" Megaman asked.

"It was a letter from Master Hand," Roll replied, "He wanted my recipe for my Cinnamon Buns."

"Did you give it to him?" Megaman asked, hoping she didn't.

"No way," Roll replied, pecking Megaman's cheek, "The only ones I'll ever make my cinnamon buns for are my friends and especially you, Mega-kun."

"So is anyone with you two?" Megaman asked.

"My mom and dad are here," Geo replied.

"No," Sonia replied sadly, "I lost my dad before I was born and my mom died of an illness when I was six."

Roll's eyes watered before she began to softly cry before hugging Sonia.

"Seems you and Roll-chan have the same tragic past when it comes to family," Megaman said, "She lost his father in an accident before she was born and her mother died of an illness when she was six."

"But…" Geo began.

"Past lives," Megaman waved his hand, "Long story. Care to hear it sometime?"

"Sure," Geo replied.

* * *

**Codex: Shooting Star Rockman**

**Snake: Colonel, what do you have on this kid I'm facing? He's got a flaming mutt for a hand.**

**Ice Pegasus: I am sorry, but I am not Colonel. I am Ice Pegasus. It seems that you contacted my signal by accident.**

**Snake: Uh oh. Well, do you know this weird kid?**

**Ice Pegasus: Yes. He is Geo Stellar. The head for his hand is called 'Omega-Xis.' Together, they make Shooting Star Rockman.**

**Snake: Shooting Star Rockman? Wait, who's Omega-Xis?**

**Ice Pegasus: Omega-Xis is an AM-Ian from space. He is made from Electromagnetic Waves. The two are able to fuse through EM-Wave Change. Rockman has my power as well as the power of my brothers, Leo Kingdom and Dragon Sky, along with the power of the three tribes of Mu, Zerker, Saurian, and Shinobi, and the power of Black Ace and Red Joker.**

**Snake: Mu doesn't exist…**

**Ice Pegasus: It does. If you meet Solo, a boy with white hair, I suggest you don't say that to his face. He doesn't show mercy. Rockman also had an ability called Noise Change. It is like Megaman and Roll's Double Soul, but his 'frequency' and not his 'soul' needs to resonate with the other. He can also combine his powers together in numerous combinations.**

**Snake: Got it. Say, you think I could get one of those Am-Ians?**

**Ice Pegasus: There are no more. Omega-Xis, my brothers, and I are the last ones. Maybe you can find an FM-Ian partner. I wish you luck if you ever have to fight Rockman.**

**(End Transmission)**

* * *

**Metabee: Ki-kik-ki! What was THAT about?!**

**Me: Slippy did that in Brawl when Falco was on the Codex about Falco.**

**Metabee: THAT ANNOYED ME! (chases me around as he shoots at me) GET BACK HERE FOR YOUR METABEE BOPPIN'!!**

**Rokusho: I am happy that in some reviews that people are being reminded of us once more. I do hope that we may come back in a new game.**


	43. Insanity, thy name is BoBoBo

* * *

The figure walked over to Shadow, who was keeping an eye on Eclipse while she played tag with Tech, four children, Scratch, Grounder, and two creatures. One looked like Lucario, except the spikes on his pure blue paws were bumps and his torso spike was missing. He also had lost two of the black appendages and the remaining sides moved to the sides of his head and looked more like a puppy. The other creature looked like a pink flying cat with big blue eyes and along tail. Two of the children were twins with one a male and the other a female, both in either a blue or pink parka. One was a boy with a striped shirt, a red backpack, blue jean shorts, and a red baseball hat. The last was a boy in a striped shirt, shorts, and blond hair.

"Hello, Shadow," the figure said.

"Hello," shadow replied, "I apologize if I do not know you."

"It is quite understandable," the figure waved a hand, "I have changed so much since being a simple robot copy."

Shadow flinched.

"No wonder I haven't seen Metal Sonic," Shadow realized, "You're Metal Sonic."

"I'm Metal Soul now," the figure chuckled.

"So you're Shadow's daughter?" Scratch asked.

Eclipse nodded as she jumped over the mini-Lucario.

"I never knew he had a daughter," Grounder said before he got tagged.

"Riolu!" the mini-Lucario said before running away.

"Aw come on…" Grounder groaned before chasing them, "This should be easier than chasing Megaman."

"Nana, shall we?" the boy in the blue parka asked.

"Ready, Popo," the girl in the pink parka nodded.

Popo threw Nana onto a ledge. She dug a pick into it and pulled Popo up as Grounder charged. Grounder fell to pieces once he made contact with the pillar.

"No cheating!" Scratch complained.

"Riolu!" Riolu argued.

"Lance, come on!" Lucario called, "I need your help with grocery shopping."

"Riolu!" Riolu groaned.

"Don't worry," Scratch said, "Grounder and I can help. Bah-ha-ha-ha!"

He put Grounder back together.

"Fine," Lucario replied, "But no snacking on the food or I'll hit you with an Aura Sphere."

The trio walked out. Rokusho walked in.

"Ro'sho!" Eclipse gasped as she ran over to him.

"Hello, Eclipse," Rokusho said as he patted the child on the head, "How are you and your father?"

"I'm okey," Eclipse replied.

"Fine," Shadow replied as he walked over with the others.

"Are you like Metabee?" Popo asked.

"I am, yet I am not," Rokusho replied, "Everyone is the same, yet we are all different. Take me and Metabee for example. We are both Medabots, but we are both different in many ways."

He turned to a shadow.

"May I ask for you to come out?" Rokusho asked.

The Dark One's eyes appeared.

"I cannot," The Dark One replied, "For I have no body."

"That is not true," Rokusho replied, "Your body is the shadows and the dark."

"Yes. But the shadows are not truly physical," The Dark One replied.  
"You are looking at a living shadow," Shadow said.

"I know," The Dark One replied, "But I have already used your 'shadow' to appear."

"Then you may use mine," Rokusho said, "I would like to speak with you face to face."

The Dark One stared at Rokusho before nodding. His eyes vanished before appearing in Rokusho's shadow. It slowly rose and split in two. The second shadow rose up and took on Rokusho's form. His body was black and the parts that were blue on Rokusho were pure crystal on him. He had Rokusho's blades on both arms and his eyes were that of The Dark One's eyes.

"Thank you, Rokusho," The Dark One said.

"You are welcome, Dark One," Rokusho nodded.

"My name is Mephiles," the Dark One said.

Medabot: Mephiles

Type: KBT-11220

Owner: None

Specialty: Dark Lunar Eclipse

"YOU!" Shadow growled.

"Relax, Shadow," Mephiles waved a hand, "I am not pure darkness anymore. The light from when I was Solaris with Iblis has caused me to be cleansed yet bonded to the shadows."

"Riolu."

"Papa…"

Shadow turned to Lance and Eclipse.

"He… good," Eclipse said, "I can tell."

"Riolu," Lance added with a nod.

"…Fine," Shadow sighed before whispering, "I want to know how you're here when I know Sonic did something that made you not exist."

"You may thank Master Hand," Mephiles replied.

* * *

"So we're waiting for the last Newcomers and the Assists to come here?" Lan pondered.

A red and white rocket with a speaker near the top. Two short men stepped out of it. One had three brown spikes of hair and a big red nose while the other had a tuff of blond hair and a big nose. The only differences in their outfits were that the brown-haired man had a red light on the suit's antennae while the other's was blue. Following them were five tiny creatures with leafs on their heads in either red, blue, yellow, purple, or white.

"Hello, Megaman, Roll," the man with brown hair waved.

"Lan, Maylu, meet Captain Olimar…" Megaman introduced as he pointed at the brown-haired man, "…Louie…" the blond "And the Pikmin, Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple, and White."

"HI!" the yellow Pikmin waved excitedly.

"Ignore Yellow," Purple said, "He's like Crazy Hand."

"Nice to see you alive," Red rubbed his nose.

"We won't lose to you this time," Blue declared.

"Just try it," Megaman smirked.

Suddenly, a submarine landed beside the ship.

"Did that sub just fall from the sky?" Maylu asked.

"Oh no… NOT HIM!" Megaman paled.

"Him?"

"I met him once when there was an accident with Chaos Control," Megaman explained, "If that guy is who I think it is, then Crazy Hand invited him."

The top half of the sub opened up.

"IS IT CONNECTED BY A HINGE?!" Red gasped.

"Thank you for riding Air Submarine," an orange sphere with spikes, a nose, a mouth, huge blue eyes, arms, gloved hands, legs, and red shoes with a white stripe in a stewardess outfit said in a high voice, "Please exit to your left and have a nice day."

"Well… Here we are," a muscular man with a huge yellow afro, a blue shirt that didn't hide much of his chest hair, black pants, yellow lace-less shoes, a mustache, and sunglasses stated as he walked out, "Las Vegas."

"THIS IS SMASH TOWN, YOU IDIOT!" A girl around 14 with pink hair that went a tiny bit pass her shoulders, a white vest over a red and yellow shirt that revealed her navel, blue jeans held by a bronze, silver, and gold heart-shaped belt, green orb earrings, black running shoes, and bright blue eyes barked before turning to the others, "I'm sorry. He's always like this."

"No I'm not, Beauty," the man stated.

Everyone looked at him, now in a tutu, drinking tea with the orange being and a man made out of blue jelly with green eyes, both in pirate outfits, and Yellow, in polka-dot boxers.

"WHAT THE HELL, GUYS?!" a boy with spiky white hair, a black shirt, blue jeans, black running shoes, and chains demanded.

"QUIT GOOFING AROUND!" a torpedo with lipstick, big eyes, and woman legs and arms demanded as she rammed them.

"…Do we even want to know?" Lan asked.

"No you don't," Beauty sighed, "Hi. I'm Beauty. It's nice to meet you all."

"I'm Gasser," the white-haired boy said, "I'm here as an Assist Trophy, along with Don Patch…" he pointed at the one that looked like an orange sun, currently trying to breastfeed a baby doll that was covered in mud "…Torpedo Girl…" points at the lady torpedo, currently whacking Don Patch on the head with a baseball bat with nails welded onto it "…And Jelly Jiggler." points at the man made of jelly, currently running away from Louie, who was trying to eat him.

"Louie, don't eat him!" Olimar ordered, "You don't know where he's been!"

"HELP!" Jelly pleaded, "I DON'T WANT TO GET EATEN!"

"So none of you are Smashers?" Roll asked.

"Actually, BoBoBo-Bo-BoBoBo is the Smasher," Beauty replied, pointing at the afro man, selling afros to bald people after Don Patch put itching powder in them.

"He does realize Don Patch put itching powder in them, right?" Roll asked.

"Yes," Megaman replied.

"HEY! WHO PUT BAKING POWDER IN MY WHITE WIGS?!" BoBoBo demanded.

* * *

**Codex: BoBoBo**

* * *

**Snake: Otacon, who the hell is this guy?**

**Otacon: That's BoBoBo-Bo-BoBoBo. He is the last of the Hair Kingdom in his world. He fights the Hair Hunt Kingdom to avenge his Kingdom. Along the way, he has made many friends and enemies, mostly enemies… nearly all of them enemies…**

**Snake: …**

**Otacon: Just be careful of his BoBoBo-Fusion. He'll become even stronger with just one person to fuse with. And if he fuses with Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler, he'll become as strong as a god.**

**Snake: Heh. Yeah right.**

**Otacon: He is so powerful, he can easily create another world.**

**Snake: What?!**

**Otacon: Also… BoBoBo fights using Nose Hair and random silliness, so be careful.**

**(End Transmission)**

* * *

**Metabee: (eye twitch) GET ME OFF THIS LOG!!! (Tied up to a log)**

**Rokusho: Not until you calm down.**

**Metabee: FRAG YOU!**

**Rokusho: You have been watching Transformers again, haven't you?**

**Metabee: GO TO THE PIT!!!**

**Me: Yep. He has. (In a cast) You disabled his missiles, right?**

**Rokusho: Yes. So why did you pick BoBoBo?**

**Me: I'm a fan.**


	44. Welcome

* * *

Inside a large dining hall were all kinds of people and creatures. Geo, Sonia, Ikki, the Medabots, Lyra, Omega-Xis, Roll, and Megaman were all together. Shadow was in one of the seats, between the giant dragon-turtle fusion with fire-colored hair and a muscular man in black robes and pointed ears with short orange hair. Eclipse was sitting in Shadow's lap, clutching her doll as she and Shadow ate. They saw a tall cat-like purple creature playing chess with a small boy in a red baseball hat with both of them using PSI to move their chess pieces. Megaman, Protoman, and Roll saw Lucario was sitting between Peach and a girl in a tight blue jumpsuit with her blond hair in a ponytail with Riolu in his lap. Beside the princess was Mario and Luigi Beside the other blond was a small boy with blond hair, eating by using telekinesis by using it on the utensils. Beside him was a red-haired boy in angel fighting robes with a bow and wreath-crown with large angel wings. On the other side of the table, a anthro fox, falcon, and wolf were glaring at each other and the last piece of ham before them. Beside the wolf was a muscular man in a blue racing outfit, a small blue scarf, and a red helmet with a falcon etched on the helmet and outfit. Beside the fox was a fatty short man in a yellow plumber's outfit with an 'W' on his hat and a big nose. Beside him were a brown gorilla and monkey with the gorilla in a red tie with the letters 'DK' on it and the monkey had a red shirt and hat. Beside Luigi was a green dinosaur with a white belly and red shoes. Popo and Nana were chipping away at frozen fish. Beside them were Snake, Tigress, Tai Lung, and a small pink puffball with tiny red stubs for arms and legs. Beside the puffball was a small blue puffball in a dark-silver mask and black cape. Beside him was a big fat penguin in red robes and a giant mallet. Near the princess was another princess with purple and gold robes and pointed ear and brown hair with a boy around her age with blond hair in a green tunic and hat and brown old-age pants, an older version of the boy, and a cartoon version of the boy. Next to them were Knuckles, a large orange dragon with a flame at the tip of his tail, a green dinosaur with a flower bud on his back, and a small cute turtle. In a corner, a boy with blue hair in cobalt and silver armor and a blue cape stood with his eyes closed as a boy with black hair under a black and green hat, a black, yellow, and blue jacket, and blue jeans talked with Knuckles and a teen in red robes, long silver hair, gold eyes, and a katana with claws on his toes and fingers. Alone and eating quietly was a man in strange robes with a large white cloud-like thing on him, silver bits of armor, two swords, and a single arm. He had purple markings on his face and gold eyes. Sleeping nearby was a boy with crimson hair and blue and gold armor. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the newcomers.

"Okay guys…" Gasser whispered, "Just act normal and we might go without fighting…"

Bo-BoBo then threw a pie at the wolf, Don Patch threw a cake at the turtle-dragon, and Jelly Jigger threw a bowl of himself at the fat penguin, hitting them in the face. This caused the fox and the falcon to howl in laughter… along with a few others. Some just clapped.

"WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?!" Beauty demanded.

"Oh man! That is too rich!" the fox exclaimed between laughs.

"My sides…" Megaman said between howls of laughter, "I can't feel them!"

"Take that, ya mutt!" the teen in red robes rolled in laughter.

-Ahem- MH coughed as he walked in.

-HI!- CH waved madly as he walked in.

Everything quieted down.

-Hello all!- He booms into a microphone, -I am deeply honored to welcome back all of the amazing fighters from my Brawl tournament. I am also pleased to welcome back the top five fighters from Brawl, in fifth came Fox McCloud…-

The fox waved as many clapped.

-In fourth placed R.O.B.…-

A white robot with red arms waved at the applause.

-…Third came Lucario…-

No reaction from the Pokemon to his applause.

-In second placed Ash…-

The boy with the three Pokemon chuckled a little at his large amount of applause.

-And… In first place… SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!!"

Those who were there when Megaman and Snake got into a fight after Metabee clobbered Gutsman applauded for Megaman as he stood, bowed, and then sat down while Snake flipped him off. Metal and Mephiles, in a corner, gave light clapping.

-Finally, I would like to congratulate everyone here for being courageous enough to join this tournament- Master Hand added.

-BORING!- Crazy Hand stated –Let's just get on with it!-

-Crazy Hand…- Master Hand sighed –Would you like to say anything?-

-Why yes, as a matter of fact- CH replied as he took the mike -Why are there two of Lucario and Shadow in the audience?-

Master Hand knocked him out with a large gold mallet.

-Let us move on- Master Hand said -I would like to welcome back Young Link, Roy, and Mewtwo-

The sleeping boy yawned as he woke up, the boy in the green outfit waved, and the cat-like creature just nodded.

-Now then, I would like to introduce our Newcomers- Master Hand said –The first is one you may all know. He was once Sonic, but he is now the NetNavi known as MEGAMAN!-

Megaman waved once more.

-Beside him is his girlfriend and the reincarnation of Roll Cyber Sakurai, ROLL!-

Roll leaned on Megaman, a soft smile on her face as her head rested on his shoulder.

-Next are Light Gaia and Dark Gaia, twins that also go by CHOCOLATE AND CHIP!-

The two Chihuahua-fairy/devil Earth gods waved before eating a plate of chocolate.

-Another familiar face, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!-

Shadow waved as Eclipse clapped in his lap.

-A being made of technology and DNA, METAL SOUL!-

Metal gave a small wave before sitting down.

-A being of darkness and master of the shadows, MEPHILES!-

Mephiles saluted before sitting.

-A fellow worker of Hocotate Freight, Louie-

Louie looked up from his plate, his face stuffed with food, before resuming his eating.

-… and… child, LANCE THE RIOLU!- Master Hand mumbled the first two parts.

Lucario looked at Lance, who was jumping up and down while waving.

-A princess and the guardian of the Sol Emeralds, BLAZE THE CAT!-

Blaze stood and waved before sitting down.

-A hedgehog from the future, SILVER!-

Silver waved before sitting down and began to play chess with the blond-haired boy.

-The NetNavi that is always on fire, Torchman-

Torchman snorted.

-The spell caster of NetNavis, Magicman-

A blue wizard-like NetNavi made a rose appear in each of the female hands with a simple bow.

-The hero of the Nose Hair Kingdom, BOBOBO-BO-BOBOBO!!!-

-Who you callin' Uncle Tom?!- BoBoBo demanded.

-What?- CH asked.

BoBoBo knocked him out with a punch.

"BOBOBO, DON'T DO THAT!" Beauty barked.

-Reader of the 1000 Scroll of Kung Fu and a Kung-fu Master, Tai Lung-

Tai Lung bowed before sitting back down.

-Leader of the Furious Five, Tigress-

Tigress looked up from her plate of Cinnamon Buns and waved before resuming eating.

-The savior of his world twice, IKKI and his Medabot team, ARCBEETLE, METABEE, AND ROKUSHO!!-

Ikki and Metabee waved excitedly, Arcbeetle nodded, and Rokusho just gave a tiny wave.

-From Feudal Japan and the elder son of Inutaisho, SESHOMARU!!-

The figure in the corner just glared at everyone.

-The younger child of Inutaisho and half-demon, INUYASHA!!!-

The boy in red robes crossed his arms and chuckled.

-The hero from 200 years from now, SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN!-

Geo blushed as he waved while Omega-Xis snorted.

-And the musical warrior from 200 years ahead, LYRA NOTE!-

Sonia strummed Lyra little while both giggled.

-Now then, as tradition states, we will have an example match- Master Hand said –I will let this be a team battle. The blue team will be Megaman and BoBoBo and the red team Bowser and Wario-

-Alright-a!- the fattest plumber there cheered.

-Ha!- The turtle-dragon roared.

MH snapped his hand and the four vanished as a TV screen appeared that was big enough for everyone to see.

-Just so you know, the match will be vied by everyone in the worlds that have a Smasher living on it- Master Hand said.

* * *

The screen turned on the reveal a flat metal and purple arena… floating in the middle of space. It was Final Destination. Everyone looked at it to see Wario jump out of a Warp Pipe, Bowser fall down on his face from the sky, Megaman appeared after the words 'Megaman: Logging In' going downward appeared and changed into him with Lan on the sidelines, and Bo-BoBo came out of the ground as a flower after rain poured down on him. He then wilted, turned to mulch, and then came back as his regular self.

* * *

"NOW THAT'S WEIRD!" Beauty yelped.

* * *

"Let's get on with this," Megaman said, "I'm waaaaiiiting…"

"Got a date tonight?" Bowser asked.

"Yes," Megaman replied, "Actually, a double date."

"Let's-a go!" Wario laughed.

"BRING IT ON!" BoBoBo shouted.

"THEN IT'S AGREED!" a voice shouted.

* * *

"Him again?" Roll asked.

"Who again?" Sonia asked.

* * *

Everyone saw Mr. Referee fly down with a jetpack made of barrels.

* * *

"HEY! THAT'S MY JETPACK!" the chimp complained.

"I lent it to him, Diddy," the ape said.

"WHAT?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT, DK?!" Diddy screeched.

"He paid me in bananas," DK replied, munching on one, "Here's your share."

He gave Diddy a large pile of bananas.

"You're forgiven, DK."

The two began to eat.

* * *

"THIS WILL BE A TWO-ON-TWO TAG-TEAM BATTLE!" Mr. Referee shouted, "THE BLUE TEAM, MEGAMAN AND BOBOBO, AGAINST THE RED TEAM, BOWSER AND WARIO! THE BATTLE IS OVER ONCE BOTH MEMBERS OF THE SAME TEAM HAVE LOST ONCE! BRAWLERS READY? BRAWLERS, BATTLE!!!"

* * *

**Codex: Roll**

**Snake: Mei Lung, you're an animal expert. Just what the hell is this guy?**

**Mei Lung: That is Tai Lung, a snow leopard. He's a master of Kung Fu and knows a few Chaos Attacks.**

**Snake: I could tell he was strong, but I have to fight another annoying Chaos User?**

**Mei Lung: There's an old proverb; 'The ocean may seem calm on the surface, but under it may be filled with chaos.'**

**Snake: Yeah. Not even going to ask.**

**Mei Lung: Tai Lung can also jump as high as a four-story building and can paralyze you with a nerve attack.**

**(End Transmission)**

* * *


	45. Example Match BoBoBo Soul wigs out!

* * *

"Good luck, Megaman, BoBoBo," Lan cheered.

Megaman cracked his knuckles as he glared at the two opponents.

"Bo-BoBo, leave the turtle-dragon wimp to me," Megaman ordered, "You can have the fatty."

"Why do you get the turtle-dragon?" Bo-BoBo argued.

"Because the fatty said that the Hair Kingdom hated Wiggin' Masters and hair," Megaman lied.

"WHAT?! YOU BASTARD!" Bo-BoBo roared as he slugged Wario on the nose with a tuna fish.

* * *

"WHERE'D HE GET THE TUNA?!" Beauty demanded.

* * *

"Lan?" Megaman asked.

"Right. Giratina-Soul, DOWNLOAD!"

Megaman gained Giratina Soul. He charged up an attack.

"Uh oh…" Bowser gulped before hiding in his shell.

"SHADOW FORCE!" Megaman shouted, firing the attack.

The blast struck and caused a large explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal Bowser's shell had lost all its spikes and a few pieces on its shell.

"CyberSword, WideSword, LongSword, DOWNLOAD!" Lan yelled as he slotted the three Battlechips into the PET.

Caliburn erupted in a purple glow.

"PROGRAM ADVANCE: LIFESWORD!!!" Megaman yelled.

He then sliced Bowser's shell into pieces, revealing him to be in only a pair of boxers with Peach on them.

"Oh, now that's embarrassing," Lan laughed as Megaman released Giratina-Soul.

* * *

"HE GOT OWNED!" Omega-Xis howled in laughter along with many others.

* * *

"THIS AIN'T FUNNY!" Bowser roared, "I FEEL A DRAFT!!!"

He began to exhale a blast of intense flames.

"TEAMWORK!" Bo-BoBo yelled as he used Wario to shield him and Megaman.

"AHH!!! IT-A BURNS-A!!!" Wario screamed in pain.

"You alright, Megaman?" Bo-BoBo asked as he threw the crispy Wario off the arena.

"I'm fine," Megaman replied, "Thanks, Bo-BoBo."

Suddenly, his NaviMark began to glow as Bo-BoBo's afro glowed.

"What's going on?!" Bo-BoBo yelped before transforming into a sphere of yellow glowing hair as Megaman changed into a sphere of blue light.

The two spheres fused together, creating a flash of light. The light faded to reveal Megaman, but in new armor. He now wore his jumpsuit, but how he had Bo-BoBo's shirt and shoes and his helmet was now gone and replaced by an afro and his eyes were covered by sunglasses.

* * *

"What just happened?" The medieval princess asked.

"The two preformed a Double Soul, Zelda," Roll explained, "He's now Megaman: Bo-BoBo Soul."

"It's like my Sound Change," Geo examined.

* * *

"Who cares if you look different," Bowser growled as he put a new shell on, "I'll beat you good!"

He jumped high into the air and began to fall like a meteor entering the Earth's atmosphere. Megaman just looked up and smirked.

"Super Fist of the Nose Hair!" Megaman yelled, "Strike of the Meteor Shower!"

Immediately, Bowser was struck with a barrage of meteors… made of tuna fish...

* * *

"THAT'S NOT NOSE HAIR!!!" Beauty snapped, "IT'S TUNA FISH!!!"

"It seems that Bo-BoBo Soul causes Megaman to develop Bo-BoBo's… gift…" Roll tried to explain.

"You mean being insane like Crazy Hand?" Tai Lung asked.

* * *

"Bingo!" Megaman yelled as he began to slap Bowser with a foldable blue fan.

"Heh. That tickles," Bowser chuckled.

Megaman then fired a round from the bazooka that he had hidden in his fan.

"THAT HURTS!" Bowser screamed.

* * *

"HOW DID HE HIDE A BAZOOKA IN A TINY FAN?!" Gasser and Beauty demanded.

* * *

The smash Ball appeared. Bowser ate it.

"FINAL SMASH!!!" Bowser roared.

His body began to change and glow. He tripled in size and became more dragon-like while keeping his turtle shell which had become thinner.

"GIGA BOWSER!!!" the new Bowser roared.

Megaman yawned.

"That's it?" Megaman asked, "All you did was get fatter."

"HE GOT BIGGER AND MORE FRIGHTENING, NOT FATTER!" Lan snapped before recovering, "What made me do that?"

Giga Bowser then stomped on Megaman… 50 times.

* * *

"Oh no! Megaman! Bo-BoBo!" Beauty gasped.

"Mega-kun!" Roll gasped.

* * *

The smoke where Giga Bowser stomped on Megaman cleared to reveal… Megaman sipping tea while reading Shonen Jump.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Giga Bowser gasped before Final Smash ended.

Another Smash Ball appeared, this time in Megaman's tea. He took a sip of it and…

"WHO PUT SUGAR IN MY TEA?!" Megaman demanded as he shattered the Smash Ball and tea cup over Bowser's head.

A rainbow aura surrounded Megaman.

"FINAL SMASH! SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR!" Megaman roared.

He glowed and split into five different forms. His normal Bo-BoBo Soul, a Double Soul where he looked like a green-haired Viking wannabe with his sword a green onion, a Double Soul where he had purple hair and looked like a king in black and gold robes with a normal sword… except the top had a Bo-BoBo's face on it, a Double Soul where he had spiky orange and yellow hair, a white ripped jacket, black belts and pants and shoes, a fishcake shoulder pad, and orange sparks coming off his body, and a Double Soul where he had six sea green swords on his legs, white baggy pants, a blue and gold vest with blue shoulder armor, and his blue hair had gold ornaments on it.

* * *

"No way!" Beauty gasped, "Megaman is using BoBoPatch Soul, BoJiggler Soul, BoBoPatchJiggler Soul, Bo-BoBo Soul, and PatchBoBo Soul all at once!"

* * *

"STRIKE OF THE BO-BOBO FUSIONS AND ORIGINAL… WITH KING NOSE HAIRS!!!" all five yelled as giant purple nose hairs with Bo-BoBo's face and strong muscular arms came out of their nostrils… though BoBoPatchJiggler's came out of his eyebrows.

"KING NOSE HAIR ARE IN DA HOUSE!!!" all ten King Nose Hair yelled.

The nose hairs and the five began to clobber Bowser until he was sent flying. Megaman and BoBoBo separated with the clones vanishing.

"STOCKS DEPLETED! THE WINNERS ARE… THE BLUE TEAM!" Mr. Referee declared.

"Nice job, guys!" Lan cheered.

"Thanks Lan," Megaman chuckled.

"Lazy boy," BoBoBo stated in a high pitch voice and in a dress.

"Seriously, I'm going to hit him," Lan stated, "I swear I am going to hit him."

* * *

Eggman frowned as he paid Bocoe and Decoe Z10,000 each.

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!!!" Eggman screamed, "HATE! HATE!! HATE!!!"

* * *

**Codex: Roll**

**Mei Lung: Snake, can you hear me?**

**Snake: Go for it, Mei Lung. What do you got on the girl?**

**Mei Lung: Roll is like Megaman. She is the reincarnation of Roll Cyber Sakurai, Sonic's closest friend. Right now, Megaman and Roll are dating.**

**Snake: I don't get why she's dating him.**

**Mei Lung: She loves him and he loves her, Snake. Roll has the sacred sword Caliwave, which can transform into Excaliwav. She also has a Ring Djinn called Genie.**

**Snake: Now that is dumb.**

**Mei Lung: Be careful, Snake. She also has Double Soul at her disposal.**

**(End Transmission)**

* * *


	46. A night to date and two Wolfs

**Metabee: Ick. I hate romance.**

**Me: (turns on 'All my Medabots')**

**Metabee: MY SHOW'S ON! (sits down on the couch to watch)**

**Rokusho: (joins him) I hope Flora can finally admit she loves Fauna.**

**Me: o.O Not even going to ask…**

* * *

"So why are we in formal wear?" Geo asked, now in a black tuxedo with his hair brown and his eyes emerald without his visor or Omega-Xis on him.

Omega-Xis was beside him, wearing blue armor and made out of green flames with blue claws. He was in a tux as well.

"Why am I wearing this?" Omega-Xis asked.

"You have a date with Lyra tonight," Megaman replied.

"I don't recall asking her out," Omega-Xis replied.

"We made sure you were drunk," Geo said.

"Damn it," Omega-Xis growled.

"So where are we going?" Geo asked.

"I set up reservations at one of the fanciest restaurants in Smash Town," Megaman replied, "Formal Only."

They were silent for a few minutes.

"So… What's it like in the future?" Megaman asked.

"…You promise not to tell?" Geo asked.

"Geo, I give you my vow as a Smasher and my title as Knight of the Wind that I shall not breathe this to anyone in my time," Megaman replied.

Geo nodded.

"You see… The Network has been replaced by Electromagnetic Waves," Geo explained, "NetNavis have been upgraded into WaveNavis, or Wave Navigators, in order to adapt to the changes. Omega-Xis isn't a WaveNavi, but an AM-Ian, an alien from outer space."

"What about Lyra?"

"She's an FM-Ian, another alien," Omega-Xis replied.

"You see this device on my arm?" Geo asked as he raised his arm to show Megaman a strange device.

He nodded.

"This is the VG Hunter," Geo said, "It's kinda like the PET, but more advance and relies on EM Waves."

"I see," Megaman nodded.

"So… You're name is not only Megaman, but Sonic too?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Yeah," Megaman replied, "I was once a blue hedgehog famous for his speed. I don't like to talk about how I died since I don't remember much except for seeing red."

He shivered.

"But, I'm over it," Megaman replied, "I've got a great life still, that and I finally asked Roll-chan to be my girlfriend. And if anyone says that I'm just dating her for all the wrong reason or they say the reverse, I'll, as Metabee says, give them a Metabee Boppin' the likes anyone has ever seen. This I swear on my honor as Knight of the Wind and one of the Fastest Things Alive."

"Same here with Sonia and I," Geo nodded, "That's a promise."

"One of the fastest? Aren't you the fastest?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Sometimes I think that, other times I think it's Roll-chan," Megaman replied, "But I don't care. I just care about Roll-chan and being myself."

"We're ready~" three voices said.

The three boys turned and their jaws fell a little. Roll was wearing a slim, pink and black dress, pink silk gloves that ended in frills six inches away from her shoulders. Her hair was combed to have two large bands at the front on her body and sides of her head while the rest was in the back in a bun held by pink and black 'chopsticks.' The lower part of her dress was raised a little to let her heeled shoes be seen. Megaman noted her lips were blue, most likely lipstick. Sonia, now a red head with jade eyes, wore a red and pink dress with blue butterflies on the back of her waist and tiny ones on her wrists. She wore pink silk gloves like Roll's. Her dress ended at the ankles, revealing her red heeled shoes. Lyra, a blue harp with red and pink flames on the end of her harp-shape, fore a pink and red skirt and a pink and red and blue flower.

"Seems they like our new outfits," Sonia giggled.

"In more ways then one," Roll added with a giggle, "Teenage boys."

"And AM-Ians," Lyra added.

Roll waved a hand in front of Megaman's face. No response.

"Seems we're going to have to get them out the usual way," Roll smirked playfully.

Sonia pulled out her guitar, now yellow and the top shaped like a note.

"You snap him out of things with your guitar?" Roll asked with a sweatdrop, "Put it away, I have a better idea."

Sonia nodded and put the guitar away. Roll whispered the plan to the two and the three giggled. They sauntered over to their boys.

"Ready?" Roll asked.

Sonia and Lyra nodded. The girls quietly and slowly got their arms around the necks of the boys before Sonia and Lyra turned to Roll. She gave a nod before pressing her lips to Megaman's. The two followed suit. After a few minutes, Omega-Xis screamed and ran off with Lyra chasing him. Roll and Sonia giggled while Geo and Megaman laughed.

"He screamed like a three-year-old!" Geo said between laughs.

* * *

"Do you have a reservation?" a yellow flame in white weasel-like armor and a butler outfit asked.

"Yes," Megaman replied, "Two to be precise. Under the names 'Stellar' and 'Hikari' as I recall."

The weasel looked around in the book on the pedestal before him before nodding.

"Very well," the weasel nodded, "Please, allow me to escort you to your tables while an acquaintance of mine."

He clapped his hands twice and swiftly. A NetNavi in a black gentleman's outfit came in.

"Please follow me, Monsieur Stellar and his date and their WaveNavis," the Navi said.

"And do your best to follow me, Monsieur Hikari and his date."

* * *

"Ryuzaki's really good," Tails awed.

The Prower Family, The Hikari Family, The Sakurai Family, and Team Medabots were watching a seven-tailed, green dragon in black ripped pants held up by a rope and sapphire eyes singing 'Hyper Drive.'

"Well, he is a famous singer, remember?" Yuki giggled.

Skye looked at her from the corner of his eye, blushing slightly.

_'Idiot! What are you doing?!'_ Skye berated himself, _'She's a fox, you're a human! You don't actually like her like her…do you?'_

"I can hear your thoughts," a four-tailed female rabbit with gray and purple fur, wearing a blue and red kimono, stated without moving her lips as she drank a cup of tea.

Skye stared at her in shock.

"Sabrina's the psychic of the family," Yuki explained, "Just ignore her."

"Okay, Yuki-chan," Skye replied with a soft smile.

_'That smile is so cute… ACK! BAD, YUKI, BAD!'_ Yuki berated herself, _'He's a HUMAN! You're a FOX! A damn good sexy fox, but still a fox! But…'_

"It's a foot long," Sabrina stated, once again without moving her mouth.

_'Damn! How'd she know that I was thinking about Skye's package?! Oh yeah. She's a psychic...'_

"She's a 'D,'" Sabrina said to Skye and Skye only.

By the time Ryuzaki was done, both Skye and Yuki were having a piece of tissue in their bleeding nose.

* * *

"Hm? Oh, he's out on a date with Roll," Don Patch said, picking his nose.

"WHAT?!" Amy gasped, "THAT BITCH!!!"

She stomped off. As she rounded a corner, she fell over.

"WATCH IT!" Amy snapped.

"I am sorry, but anger is the blinder here," Metal said, "Twas your own fault. But yet, it was mine as well since I was thinking of a riddle. We are both guilty."

"Huh?" Amy pondered, calming down, _'He's cute…'_

"Allow me to introduce myself," Metal said, "My name is Metal Soul."

"Um… I'm…"

"I know who you are, Amy," Metal smiled softly, "And I must say…"

He leaned in closer.

"…You look far more beautiful than anything I have ever seen."

Amy's eyes widened as Metal kissed her on the lips. After a few minutes, he let her lips go of the kiss.

"See you, my beautiful angel," Metal walked off.

Amy's face was completely red by then.

_'Holy… that was…' _Amy thought, _'Wow…'_"I still can't believe you ate snails," Roll gagged.

* * *

"It was Escargot," Megaman chuckled, "And you know I'll try anything new… unless it's a vegetable."

"I still can't believe they had Bar-B-Q there," Sonia licked her lips.

"My poor wallet…" Geo sighed to himself.

Omega-Xis was in Geo's VG Hunter and was refusing to come out.

"You did something to him, didn't you, Lyra?" Sonia asked.

"Maybe…" Lyra replied.

"If you two were human, would it get you in trouble with the law?"

"Yes."

"Then I don't wanna know," Sonia waved her hand.

"WIDE CLAW!" a voice howled.

A large green blur hit the ground nearby. The smoke cleared to reveal a large, metallic, green werewolf with gold claws and red eyes.

"Wolfy-chan!" Roll gasped as she ran over, "Wolfy-chan, why are you in Combat Mode?"

"Get up, you fake!" a voice demanded.

An exact copy of Wolf appeared, the only thing different was the gold wolf mark on his body.

"What the…?!" Geo and Sonia gasped.

"Two of Wolfy-chan?" Roll pondered.

Wolf growled as he stood before falling to a knee, the one on the ground sparking.

"Heh. This imposter is no match for me, the real Wolf Woods," Wolf 2 howled.

"This guy from your time?" Megaman asked.

"Yep," Geo replied.

"May I?"

"Go ahead," Sonia replied.

He ran off. Wolf Woods walked closer to Roll and Wolf, currently in Normal Mode and being treated by Roll.

"And the award for the most handsome wolf in the world; Wolf Woods," Megaman said, his head covered in a large white wig and his eyes covered in strange glasses.

He handed Wolf Woods a gold wolf-shaped trophy with a clock on it.

"I would like to thank my groomer and… What is that ticking sound?" Wolf Woods pondered.

The five ran off as Wolf Woods looked at the base of the trophy to see dynamite.

"Aw crap…" Wolf Woods cursed as the timer stopped.

**BOOM**

Wolf Woods, covered in black soot, gave a cough before doing a crazed laugh and passed out in the crater the explosion made. (Think of Courage the Cowardly Dog and that's the crazed laugh I'm talking about)

* * *

"That guy was easy, if you ask me," Megaman stated as he removed the wigs and glasses with a laugh.

"Must be because you could always outwit someone," Roll replied with a giggled, "Remember that one time you tricked Scratch and Grounder with using a current issue of a comic book to get out of being captured?"

"Oh yeah," Megaman chuckled, "Sadly, they didn't work when Grounder became a genius."

"Seems we'll have to be careful of each other in the tournament then, right Geo?" Omega-Xis finally spoke.

"Right," Geo agreed, "Let's give it our all if we ever have to fight each other, deal?"

"Deal," Megaman replied.

"Okay," Roll agreed.

"Sure," Sonia nodded.

* * *

**Codex: Silver The Hedgehog**

* * *

**Snake: Mei Ling, what's going on? That hedgehog is moving things without touching them.  
Mei Ling: That's Silver the Hedgehog Snake. And what you see is telekinesis, the power to move object with your mind.  
Snake: What!? You can't possibly think I will believe that?  
Mei Ling: Not everything can be explained with reason or science Snake. But that's not the only power he has, he can stun you and throw you into a wall no matter how strong you think you are.  
Snake: I'll keep that in mind, but where did he come from, he doesn't look like he's from earth.  
Mei Ling: Close, Silver's actually from the future he went back in time to save his world which was destroyed by a creature called Iblis. It's so sad though having to struggle for life all the time just because one monster ruined the whole world.  
Snake: Hey isn't that why I've been on all these missions to stop crazed maniacs from taking over the world!  
Mei Ling: Um…but not everyone has all the weapons you have not many people try to take a stand when something like that happens though.  
Snake: Fine…whatever… **

* * *


	47. Aura and Pikmin VS Aura and Pikmin

* * *

"Morning, Pit, TL, YL," Megaman yawned as he and Roll walked in. (A/N: Megaman calls Toon Link 'TL' and Young Link 'YL' to tell the three Links apart)

"Good morning, Megaman, Roll," the angel smiled.

"How was your date?" the cartoon Link asked.

"It was great, except for having this Wolf Woods attack Wolfy-chan," Roll replied, "But Mega-kun was able to trick Wolf Woods with an exploding trophy."

"Was it Mr. Resetti?" Pit joked.

They all shared a laugh at that.

"No. I put some dynamite with a timer in a trophy," Megaman replied, "The trophy looked like a wolf and I said it was for the 'most handsome wolf in the world.' And he fell for it, hook, line, and sinker. So what's for breakfast?"

"Louie made something strange," Toon Link replied, "I don't wanna even know what he put in it."

"Olimar did warn me that Louie had a… strange appetite," Megaman chuckled.

"My Dwarf Bulbear Waffles are ready!" Louie declared as he ran in with a plate of strange waffles.

"Do I even want to know what this Bulbear thing is?" Genie and Caliwave asked.

"No you don't," Megaman replied with a shudder, "Please let Master Hand have changed 'Distant Planet' to something without the Bulblax."

* * *

_-Everyone, today we shall spend the day with having the Newcomers fight the Smashers-_ Master Hand said through an intercom _–Today's first match will be Olimar and Lucario against Lance the Riolu and Louie-_

The pink cat's eyes widened at that.

"Oh no…" she gasped.

She quickly flew off.

* * *

Lance and Louie gulped as they shook uncontrollably.

"Relax, you two," Red said.

"Yes. We will go easy," Lucario added.

The Smashers vanished and appeared in what appeared to be a giant forest. There was a small incline beside a giant leaf with three smaller ones above it and the right side of it was empty of anything to stand on. The background was of a large forest with a large creature with only two legs, eyestalks, and a large red round body with a giant mouth and white spots and a large beetle-like insect.

* * *

"What is that stage?" Sonia asked.

"Distant Planet," Megaman replied, "That is the Awakening Woods of it. In the background are a Red Bulborb and an Iridescent Flint Beetle. Aw great… I just know that the Bulborb is there as well."

* * *

Olimar, Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple, and Red came out of the S.S. Dolphin on the slope, Louie came out of a gold Ship with five Pikmin behind him on the larger leaf, Lucario appeared in a swirl of aura on a higher leaf, and Lance came out of Ship with Louie.

"You two ready?" Olimar asked.

Both Newcomers nodded with a gulp.

"THEN IT'S AGREED!" a voice shouted.

Mr. Referee came into view on a flying purple Onion.

"THIS CLASH WILL BE A TAG TEAM MATCH BETWEEN BLUE TEAM, OLIMAR AND LUCARIO, AND GREEN TEAM, LOUIE AND LANCE THE RIOLU! I, MR. REFEREE, WILL JUDGE THIS CLASH!" Mr. Referee shouted, "THE CLASH IS OVER ONCE BOTH TEAMMATES LOSE THEIR TWO STOCKS! BRAWLERS READY? BRAWLERS, CLASH!"

"CHARGE!" Blue shouted, pulling out a Smash Blaster and open firing on them.

"I forgot about Blue is the only one of the team to use weapons," Link said, "He still seems trigger-happy as usual, eh Captain Falcon?"

"Yes," the racer agreed.

Lance jumped onto one of the high leafs and fired an Aura Sphere at Lucario. Lucario stopped it the second Lance fired it.

"You cannot hit me with aura attacks," Lucario said, "I am a master of aura."

"Riolu? Rio-Rio-Riolu!" (Oh really? Then let me show you what momma taught me!)

Lance became pure red as flames started to come out of his mouth. He fired a concentrated burst of fire.

* * *

"What's that move?" Sonia asked.

-Overheat- a white robot with red arms replied –It's a Fire Pokemon attack that released a powerful blast of flames in a beam-like form. The side effect of the attack resulted in the lowering of Special Attack. But how could a Riolu, a fighting and steel type, learn a fire-type attack?-

"His mother must have been a Fire Pokemon that knew Overheat," the boy with blond hair suggested.

'Could be, Lucas,' the taller cat-like Pokemon said, 'Mew, what are…'

He turned to look at the pink floating cat, only to see she had left.

'Elder sister?' Mewtwo pondered.

* * *

A Pokéball appeared and Louie's Red Pikmin grabbed it and gave it to Riolu before being tackled by Red and pulled into a submission hold. Olimar tossed Purple at Louie and knocked him off the platform and into the hungry mouth of a Bulborb. It walked off and Louie returned on the floating pad with five new Pikmin. There was a flash of light and the Smash Ball appeared. Louie managed to break it. Lucario was about to strike Louie with a Force Palm when Riolu got him with the Pokéball.

"Why you…" Lucario growled, "AURA SPHERE!"

He fired a large Aura Sphere at Riolu while the Pokéball opened. The attack hit and Louie activated Final Smash. He vanished and a giant black spider-like beast with just four giant legs and four small ones landed with four weapons on it…with Louie riding the top of it.

"Holy…" Lucario's jaw dropped as Mew and Riolu appeared beside him.

"EEK! SPIDER!" Mew screamed.

"Riolu…Rio-Rio…" (Momma…That's big…)

* * *

"Did he just call Mew 'Momma?'" Pikachu, Pichu, and Ash asked.

'Did he just call my sister his mother?' Mewtwo asked.

"EEK!! SPIDER!!!" all the women screamed.

"Hang on, that's not a spider," Megaman said as he pulled out a computerized book, "Titan Dweevil."

A hologram of the beast appeared.

-Name: Titan Dweevil. Scientific Name: Mandarachnia gargantium. Species: Dweevil- Olimar's voice said -The largest member of the dweevil family, this fearsome predator carries protective components that frequently exhibit offensive capabilities, an evolution that may be attributed to mere chance. Another evolutionary theory is that the chemical contents of the containers carried by titan dweevils contribute to possible gene splicing. While other dweevils do not seem to choose the objects they carry, the titan dweevil appears to prefer shiny objects above all others. When I first met it, Louie rode on its back. I am still not sure if Louie was controlling it or not-

* * *

"I KNEW IT!" Olimar barked before he got set on fire, hosed down, and then electrocuted along with Lucario, sending both of them flying and losing a stock each.

"Riolu-Rio-Riolu?" (Why is Louie riding a Titan Dweevil?)

"You know what that thing Louie summoned is?" Mew asked.

"Riolu-Rio-Riolu." (Louie made me a curry made out of it yesterday.)

He licked his lips.

"Rio-Riolu." (It was tasty)

Mew glared at Louie as his Final Smash ended.

"Sorry?"

"I'm going to have to ask to try that Titan Dweevil Curry later," Mew said, "Along with any recipe you have that is healthy."

Louie beamed.

"Yes ma'am," Louie saluted as Lucario and Olimar came back with Olimar's Pikmin around him.

A Smash Trophy appeared along with an Assist Trophy. Louie grabbed the Smash Trophy as Olimar grabbed the Assist Trophy.

"Say 'Smash' instead of 'Assist,' Louie," Mew said, remembering what Megaman and Roll told her.

"ASSIST/SMASH TROPHY!" both shouted.

Wolf Woods appeared from the Assist Trophy, howling, as Shadow appeared.

"What gives?" Red demanded.

"Shadow's not an Assist Trophy!" White complained.

"That's because this is a Smash Trophy," Shadow replied, "With it, a Smasher can appear instead of an Assist."

Wolf Woods charged.

"Bothersome clone," Shadow stated, swatting Wolf Woods into the mouth of a Bulborb that was black and on fire.

* * *

"Is that a Bulborb?" Omega-Xis asked.

"That's a Bulbear," Lucas said, "They excrete stuff that set on fire when oxygen contacts it."

"I don't feel sorry for that meanie one bit," Roll stated.

"Still mad at him about hurting Wolf?" Geo asked.

"You know it."

* * *

The Bulbear left.

"Now that he's gone, let me tell you what a Smash Trophy does besides summoning a Smasher," Shadow said, "It lets the summoned Smasher unleash their FINAL SMASH! Chaos Control!"

He froze Olimar while Lucario managed to dodge. A large shadow went over Olimar and the Pikmin.

"Oh no…" Red, White, Blue, Yellow, and Purple paled.

* * *

"So that's his Final Smash," Megaman chuckled, "I thought it'd be Super Shadow."

* * *

Shadow's Final Smash was none other than Space Colony ARK, charging up the Eclipse Cannon. Mew held Lance close as Louie's eyes widened to reveal they were orange. The Eclipse Cannon fired and Mew used Teleport. The beam hit Olimar and the Pikmin.

Everyone saw that the damage the Eclipse Cannon was giving. Olimar was at 50 percent before the cannon fired. But now… it was growing at 100 percent damage every second! The attack lasted five seconds and ARK and Shadow vanished.

Olimar moaned as he slowly got up… only to be hit by a White Pikmin from Louie, knocking him out of the stage and costing him his last life. Another Smash Ball appeared and Lucario got it as Mew vanished.

"WATCH THE POWER OF AURA!" Lucario roared, firing Aura Storm.

Louie got sent flying, losing his last stock. This left Lance and Lucario left.

* * *

Mew flew in with Olimar and Louie behind her.

"How is he doing?" Mew asked.

"Lucario just whacked Lance with a Bone Club while Lance got Lucario with a Razor Leaf," Zelda replied, "Both are now at 100 percent damage."

"Mew, may I ask as to why Lucario called you his mother?" Rokusho asked.

Everyone stared at her, causing her to become a bit sweaty.

"I'd rather not… at least, not yet," Mew replied, "And I see that, Mewtwo."

Mewtwo dropped the mace he was floating with his mind on Silver's foot.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!" Silver screamed.

* * *

Riolu came back from the recover pad, now down to his last stock.

"Ready to give?" Lucario asked, munching on a parfait.

"Riolu. Rio-Rio-Riolu-Rio." (Never. I promised Momma I would win and that's what I'm gonna do.)

His body glowed before transforming into Rokusho.

* * *

"He appears to know Transform as well," Pikachu said, "It appears that he's inherited your abilities, Mew."

"So is Riolu his actual form?" Ash asked, "Or does he like using that form."

"…Actually… he has two," Mew replied, "When he hatched, he was a blue Mew with the black spots of a Lucario and even his torso was yellow like a Lucario. After a second, he changed into a Riolu and back ever two seconds. It stopped after a little bit, landing on the Riolu. He can still change with a single thought, though."

* * *

"So… you can Transform as well?" Lucario pondered, "Guess whoever Mew had a child with must be happy of you."

"I'm not sure," Lance replied in Rokusho's voice.

"You can talk in human tongue?" Lucario asked.

"Only in a form like this," Lance replied, "Now tell me; what do you think of this?"

"…I think the guy who let Mew have his kid… is lucky," Lucario replied, a tear sliding down his face, "If I ever see the guy and find out that he never helped your mother raise you, I'll clobber him with ninety Aura Storm attacks."

If Lance had a mouth right now, he'd be smiling.

"Then let us finish this," Lance said, "Momma said that as soon as I first fought you, she would tell me and you who my Poppa is."

Lucario nodded. Lance sliced a leaf off next to him at the same time Lucario did. When the leaf fell, both charged. Lance grabbed a Beam Sword that had appeared as Lucario grabbed a Home-Run Bat and a Fan. Both roared as they began to fight. One looked as if he were a glowing black and blue blur while the other was a blue and white blur. A Smash Ball appeared and Lance grabbed it. He glowed and changed into a male Mew with blue, black, and yellow fur in the deign of a Lucario that was a third of Mew's size.

"RIOMEW!" (FINAL SMASH!)

He warped away before two appeared on either side of Lucario. One became Mew while the other a Lucario. The Lucario fired an Aura Storm on the ground as the Mew fired a giant pink aura.

"Aw…" Lucario began before the aura struck, causing a large explosion.

He flew off.

"AS THOSE MORONS SAY, LOOKS LIKE LUCARIO IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!" Lucario screamed as he turned into a star in the background before falling in the mouth of the Bulborb in the background.

"STOCKS GONE!" Mr. Referee shouted, "LANCE AND LOUIE ARE THE WINNERS!"

The Mew and Lucario glowed before fusing into Lance the Lucario-colored Mew.

* * *

"So he's a Riomew," Mew said, "Not a Mew in the colors of Lucario, but his own species."

"Now will you tell us?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Not yet," Mew replied.

* * *

Lucario kept his word and used Aura Storm fifty times on the guy who hasn't helped Mew raise Lance… himself.

-Any reason why Lucario just broke fifty Smash Balls?- Master Hand asked.

"He said he was going to attack the one who gave me Lance with fifty Aura Storm attacks for not helping to raise him," Mew replied as she cleaned Lance.

"Riomew…" Lance whined. (Momma…)

"You know I don't trust those tubs or sinks to make my little boy clean yet," Mew giggled, licking his left ear.

-Should I call Doc?- Master Hand asked.

"Mmm… after he passes out," Mew replied, a video recorder near the two, "I'm recording this for later."

Lucario screamed as he went a yard away before running back.

"That's number fifteen, sweetie!" Mew counted.

"Riomew!" (Keep going, Poppa!)

Lucario looked as if he were about to cry.

-Should I just go on to tell the others of the next match?- Master Hand asked.

"You may," Mew replied, "There's a TV right there, so we can watch it here. I'll record it later for him since there's a BrightHouse DVR on it."

Master Hand nodded as walked off.

-Send me a copy of the tape- MH chuckled.

* * *

**Codex: Shadow The Hedgehog**

**Snake: Weird…is that Sonic? He now has black fur!  
Colonel: That's Shadow the Hedgehog, Snake. He's a force to be reckoned with.  
Snake: Well he is just as fast as Sonic but what more can he do?  
Colonel: Shadow first appeared in Sonic Adventure 2. He was made to be Sonic's opposite and new arch rival. Besides speed, he has more Chaos abilities than Sonic like the Chaos Spear which can stun you for a short time.  
Snake: I'll keep that in mind, but what else?  
Colonel: Besides Chaos Spear he, can use Chaos Control which teleports him anywhere and with it he can seek you out and attack.  
Snake: Whoa…so even with all my special weapons he'll still be hard to hit huh…  
Colonel: Yes. They don't call him the Ultimate Life Form for nothing. But he has one more ability that can spell disaster.  
Snake: What?!  
Colonel: It's called Chaos Blast. And with it, he causes a huge explosion which is nearly impossible to avoid.  
Snake: So I have to make sure he doesn't get the chance to use Chaos Blast so I can have a good chance at beating him?  
Colonel: Now you have it. Good luck.**

**

* * *

**

**Codex: Lance**

**

* * *

**

**Snake: Mei Lung, what is this thing?**

**Mei Lung: Aww... It's Lance. He's a Riomew.**

**Snake: A what?**

**Mei Lung: A Riomew is a Pokemon born from a female Mew and a male Lucario. When it's hatched, it changes between its actual form and a Riolu in order to not let people know Riomew exist.**

**Snake: So this is Lucarip's kid? Hmph. He must be as weak as his father then.**

**Mei Lung: Don't you remember the old saying 'Never judge a book by it's cover?' Lance has teh same power as his mother.**

**Snake: And that is?**

**Mei Lung: He can use every single Pokemon attack known to existance.**

**Snake: What?!**

**Mei Lung: Snake, can you do me a favor?**

**Snake: I'm not capturing him.**

**Mei Lung: Meanie...**

**(Transmission ends)**

**

* * *

**

**Arcbeetle: Why did you do two of them?**

**Me: I wanted to make sure people understand Lance and his species. A Riomew is the Aura Cat Pokemon. It evolves into Mewcario, the Aura Master Pokemon. Riomew is a third of the size of Mew at birth and becomes half the size of Lucario when it is close to evolving. It will evolve when it reaches level thirty during the day when its happiness is full. Riomew loves sweets and spicy foods. His favorite food is curry. Especially curry Louie or Megaman make. Riomew are also as curious as Mew and love to play until they get tired, which is usually after nineteen hours of continuous playtime.**


	48. Machine and Data VS Pokemon and Trainer

_

* * *

_

-Attention, may Ash Ketchum and Pikachu, the Yellow Team, please come to the Stage Room with the White Team, Ikki Tenryo, Maylu Sakurai, Metabee, Rokusho, Arcbeetle, and Roll?-

Master Hand said via the intercom _–the rest, please report to the nearest television-_

Roll gulped as she began to shake.

"Hey…" Megaman said, holding her hand, "It will be alright. If you win, how about I make you something I could make from when I was three?"

"A sandwich?"

"Nope. Curry," Megaman replied, "And I'll make any flavor you want?"

"...I tried something Louie made for lunch today," Roll said, "He said it was made from a Bulbmin. It tasted really good. Do you think you can make a curry from one? I'm sure Louie can provide you with a Bulbmin."

"Alright," Megaman replied, "But I'll also make you my specialty if you don't like the Bulbmin Curry; Chicken Curry."

"…And if I lose?"

"I'll make you the curry," Megaman replied, "But it will be Chicken Curry and not Bulbmin Curry."

Roll nodded.

"Good luck," Megaman said before the two shared a kiss.

They parted and Roll ran off to go to the fight. He saw Pit running up.

"Say, does the kitchen have a TV?" Megaman asked.

"Yeah," Pit replied.

"Good," Megaman said, "Can you ask Louie to go there? I need his help."

"He's already there, making Mew, Lance, and Lucario his Titan Dweevil food."

Megaman nodded and ran off in a burst of speed. Pit noticed five feathers on both his wings were torn off.

"Not again…" Pit sighed.

* * *

This is going to be sweet!" Metabee cheered, "We'll give them a Metabee Boppin' they never heard of!"

"Metabee, you know that when I say you have to change with Rokusho, you have to, right?"

"Ki-Kik-ki! WHAT?!"

"This is a team battle, Metabee," Rokusho said, "As will all of our battles in the tournament."

"So that means we have to work together and be fair by exchanging when Ikki tells us to," Arcbeetle added.

"You mean we only get to have one of us there at a time?!" Metabee demanded.

"Yes," Roll replied, "Ikki, don't you dare try to hit on Maylu."

"I know," Ikki replied, "I like Karen."

"Oh yeah," Roll giggled nervously, "Sorry. I'm trying to get Maylu and Lan together. In fact, nearly everyone I know is trying to do that. Even the majority of the Smashers are trying to get them together."

Maylu glared at Roll, blushing furiously.

"You know that glares won't work on me," Roll laughed, "I lived with Ni-san for four years, so glares don't effect me."

Maylu snapped her fingers before they vanished.

* * *

"Louie, pass me the Bulbmin," Megaman said, now without his armor and replaced by a white shirt, blue jeans, a blue bandana covering his hair, white gloves, red shoes with a white stripe on them, and a blue apron, "Lan, don't touch White without a glove on and his permission."

Lan flinched as he stepped away from White as Louie gave Megaman a tiny Bulborb with a Pikmin stem on its head.

"Hey. It's starting," Purple said.

* * *

Roll appeared in the same fashion as Megaman, Metabee appeared in a sphere of green light, Ash sent out Squirtle, and Pikachu appeared in a bolt of lightning. The stage was a strange one. It had nothing in it except space. Everyone felt like they were standing on something even though there wasn't anything.

"Let's go, guys!" Ash cheered.

"Right!" Pikachu and Squirtle nodded.

"We'll give you a Metabee Boppin'!" Metabee declared.

"Remember that you have to switch with Rokusho when I say so," Ikki said.

"Yeah, yeah," Metabee waved him off.

"Good luck, Roll," Maylu cheered.

"Don't worry," Roll smiled, "You know I don't give up easily. Plus, I know you'll be able to help me if I get into a jam."

"What are we? Chopped liver?" Caliwave and Genie asked.

"Maylu will be able to power you two up as well," Roll replied, "I'm sure of it."

"THEN IT'S AGREED!"

Mr. Referee came in, riding a pink bicycle from the sky.

* * *

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Gasser demanded.

"I think that's… Majide World," Beauty gasped.

"Majide World?" everyone repeated.

* * *

"THIS CLASH WILL BE A TAG TEAM MATCH BETWEEN YELLOW TEAM, ASH AND PIKACHU, AND GOLD TEAM, ROLL AND MAYLU AND TEAM MEDABOTS! I, MR. REFEREE, WILL JUDGE THIS CLASH!" Mr. Referee shouted, "THE CLASH IS OVER ONCE BOTH TEAMMATES LOSE THEIR TWO STOCKS! BRAWLERS READY? BRAWLERS, CLASH!"

Roll became a pink and black blur before appearing in front of Pikachu. He jumped over her kick and hit Roll with a Thunder attack. She was replaced by a doll of herself and Pikachu was pinned to the ground by four shuriken. Roll appeared before him.

"Good job with the Anti-Damage, Maylu," Roll said.

"Missile Launch!" Metabee shouted.

"Squirtle, use Hydro Pump!" Ash ordered.

Squirtle hid in his shell and fired four power blasts of water from his shell. The missiles exploded on contact with the water.

"Aw man… I just got my armor shined," Metabee groaned.

"Metabee, change," Ikki ordered.

Metabee glowed before changing into Rokusho.

"Squirtle, return. Go, Ivysaur! Ivysaur, return. Go, Charizard!" Ash shouted.

"So it is a dragon against a machine," Rokusho said.

"No. It is not a dragon against a machine," Charizard corrected, "It is a white knight with no master against a dragon."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ikki asked.

"I think he means that he think of Rokusho as a knight," Ash said.

* * *

"Need any help?" Pit asked as he, Roy, Toon Link, and Young Link walked in, each without their armor and wearing chef outfits.

"Yeah. Pit, Roy, make the rice for the Bulbmin Curry. Make it tea rice," Megaman said, "TL, YL, take care of the Chicken Curry rice. Make it a normal rice with a rose aroma. Lan, don't touch Yellow, you'll get the Crazy from him for an hour."

Lan flinched and stepped away from Yellow, who was picking Don Patch's nose as Don Patch picked Yellow's ears.

"Purple, Blue, Red, White, kick them out," Megaman said, "And make sure they stay out."

The four nodded and kicked the two out.

"Oh no!" Louie gasped, "Roll just lost a stock while Ash just lost Charizard. That Rokusho is powerful."

"Roll-chan…" Megaman whispered.

"Oh wait! Maylu just gave Roll an upper hand I think," Louie said.

* * *

"Sacred Swords, DOWNLOAD!" Maylu shouted.

Roll transformed into Excaliwav Roll as Ash let out Squirtle.

"Arcbeetle, let's go," Ikki said.

Rokusho glowed yellow before Arcbeetle took his place.

"So what does that form do?" Pikachu asked.

"I can cut through anything," Excaliwav explained, "Even one's stock."

"WHAT?!" Pikachu gasped.

There was a flash of light and Pikachu was sent flying off, losing a stock. Roll dispelled her Transformation as Pikachu returned. A Smash Ball appeared.

"Arcbeetle, fire Prominence!" Ikki shouted.

Arcbeetle released a giant gold beam at the Smash Ball, destroying it. The aura appeared around the three Medabots.

"FINAL SMASH!" the trio shouted.

They grouped together. Metabee began to glow green, Rokusho glowed blue, and Arcbeetle glowed red.

"TRIPLE MEDAFORCE!!!" the trio shouted.

The three fired a giant beam of light. The light struck Squirtle and sent him flying. Ash vanished as Squirtle lost the team's last stock. The Final Smash ended and the three fell over. The Medals in their backs popped out.

"FUNCTION CEASED!" Mr. Referee shouted, "TEAM MEDABOTS CANNOT CONTINUE UNLESS THEIR MEDALS ARE REINSERTED!"

Roll used Chaos Control to appear behind the trio. She picked the Medals up and put them into the bodies.

"My head…" Rokusho groaned in Metabee's voice, "Ki-kik-ki! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!"

"It appears we have swapped bodies, Metabee," Metabee said in Rokusho's voice.

They quickly went over to Ikki so he could fix their Medals.

"That Prominence was amazing, Arcbeetle," Roll awed.

"Heh-heh. Thanks," Arcbeetle chuckled.

Suddenly, his Medal began to glow along with Roll's NaviMark.

* * *

"Megaman, Roll's doing a Double Soul with Arcbeetle!" Blue shouted.

Megaman looked at the screen for a few seconds before returning to the curry. He put a little into a tiny plate and sipped it.

"The Bulbmin Curry is done," Megaman said before trying the other curry, "So is the Chicken Curry."

He turned the stove off and paid attention to the TV.

* * *

There was a flash of light and Roll was now in armor resembling a feminine Arcbeetle. The giant horn on Arcbeetle's torso was now split in two and on Roll's shoulders.

"Double Soul: Arcbeetle Soul!" Roll shouted.

"Whoa…" Ikki awed as he check his Meda-watch.

-Arcbeetle Soul at 100 percent health-

"So that means Roll can use Arcbeetle's attacks now, right?" Maylu asked.

"That is right," Rokusho said.

The horns on Roll's armor began to glow as she held her hands close together. A small fireball appeared in them. A Smash Ball appeared and Pikachu broke with Iron Tail.

"FINAL SMASH!" Pikachu shouted, "VOLT TACKLE!"

A red aura erupted off of Roll along with Chaos Energy. The two energies began to fuse with the fireball as Pikachu charged at Roll coated in blue lightning.

"CHAOS PROMINENCE MEDAFORCE!!!" Roll screamed as she released a giant gold Prominence.

The two attack collided and caused a large explosion. Both lost their stock at the same time.

"STOCKS DEPLETED! THE WINNERS ARE THE GOLD TEAM!" Mr. Referee shouted.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Metabee cheered.

He was hit with a giant pig that was wearing a lady's outfit before they all vanished.

* * *

"Like I promised, Roll-chan," Megaman said, "Bulbmin Curry with Tea Rice and Chicken Curry with Rose Rice."

"We kinda overdid it," Pit chuckled, "So today's lunch is nothing but Bulbmin Curry with Tea Rice, Chicken Curry with Rose Rice, and Titan Dweevil Curry with White Rice sprinkled with leeks."

"Any reason we have to eat with these things?" Ganondorf asked as he held up a pair of chopsticks.

"Blame the Head Chef," Pit, TL, YL, Roy, Lan, White, Purple, Blue, Red, and Louie said in unison as they pointed at Megaman.

"The spoon and fork will cause a bit of a metal taste to be added to the meal," Megaman explained, "With the chopsticks, they will introduce a new sense of taste to your mouth. Just trust me on this."

"Trust me, I'm a curry expert," Lan said, "He's made some good curry."

Luigi was the first one to attempt to eat the curry first. He tried to Titan Dweevil Curry first. He took a bite and cried out in joy. He began to scarf it down before moving on to the Bulbmin Curry and then the Chicken Curry.

"More-a please," Luigi said.

Soon, everyone began to eat the curry. Kirby, the living garbage disposal, waited until everyone was done before eating the rest with ease. Lan, Maylu, Roll, Silver, Blaze, Metal, Tigress, Tai Lung, Ikki, the Medabots, Beauty, Gasser, and Louie all stared at that with shock.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Beauty gasped.

"Did we forget to mention that Kirby has a black hole for a stomach?" Falco asked with a chuckle, "You'll have to watch out for Kirby's Copy Ability. He'll suck you or one of your attacks up and transform."

* * *

_-The next match is between the team of Kirby and King Dedede against the team of Tigress and Tai Lung-_

"And just when we got warned about that marshmallow-thing…" Tigress mumbled.

* * *

The four Smashers appeared on what appeared to be a house above rapids. Tigress appeared on the platform to the left of the house from a scroll, Tai Lung appeared on the platform above the stage from a gold scroll, Kirby landed across from Tai Lung on a Warp Star, and Dedede rode on the platform right of the house in a large white vehicle driven by a snail-like being.

"Y'all ready to get your rears handed to youse?" Dedede asked as he pulled out a large mallet with a pink star on it.

"Sorry. But I'm going to beat you up," Tigress replied.

"I just hope I don't get eaten by Kirby," Tai Lung stated.

"Poyo!" Kirby squeaked.

"THEN IT'S AGREED!"

Mr. Referee slammed the door of the house open.

"I DECLARE THIS A TAG TEAM CLASH BETWEEN THE RED TEAM, TIGRESS AND TAI LUNG, AND BLUE TEAM, KIRBY AND KING DEDEDE! I, MR. REFEREE, WILL BE ACTING JUDGE OF THIS CLASH! THE CLASH IS OVER ONCE BOTH TEAMMATES LOSE THEIR TWO STOCKS! BRAWLERS READY? BRAWLERS, CLASH!"

* * *

**Codex: Protoman**

* * *

**Snake: Otacon, what do you have on a Protoman?**

**Otacon: Protoman is a NetNavi. His design came from a fusion of Zero and the original Protoman from the classic Megaman Games.**

**Snake: So he's like me.**

**Otacon: Hmm?**

**Snake: There's been more than one Snake too, you know.**

**Otacon: …Yeah… Snake, Protoman's NetOp, Chaud Blaze, is a master of strategies. Protoman is the third quickest NetNavi recorded, next to Megaman and Roll. He can create an energy sword from his right arm and hand while Chaud will send him out BattleChips. But… there's something weird about those two when they fight. It's like they're acting as one.**

**Snake: You mean as if they're sharing the same mind?**

**Otacon: I think so.**

**(End Transmission)**

* * *

**Codex: Light Gaia and Dark Gaia**

* * *

**Snake: Mind telling me why I'm fighting two Chihuahuas with one having fairy wings and the other bat wings?**

**Otacon: The one with bat wings is Chocolate. His real form is Dark Gaia.**

**Mei Lung: And the little cutie with fairy wings is Chip. His real form is Light Gaia.**

**Snake: Why are you two here? Normally, there's only one of you.**

**Otacon: Colonel told us we were suppose to talk to you at the same time for once.**

**Mei Lung: Chip and Chocolate are twin gods. They were both suppose to sleep in the planet for a few millennia, wake up, break the planet apart, repair it, then go to sleep. This changed when Dr. Eggman broke it apart himself. Dark Gaia dispersed around the globe as Light Gaia turned into Chip, without his memories. With Sonic's help, Chip was able to restore the planet and fight Dark Gaia.**

**Otacon: Recently, Dr. Hikari and Dr. Sakurai managed to revive Chip thanks to Shadow providing the needed DNA Data for Megaman to be Sonic's reincarnation. Master Hand managed to revive Dark Gaia as Chocolate. You see that device on Chocolate's head? If you hit it, his personality is changed to something you might hear from TV.**

**Snake: Twin gods? There's no such thing.**

**Mei Lung: If you don't believe us, then wait until they become their true forms.**

**(End Transmission)**

* * *


	49. Kung Fu VS Dreams

* * *

Kirby puffed his cheeks as he ran in place. He opened his mouth as a giant sucking action happened. Tai Lung shot a Chaos Spear at Kirby. Kirby ate it and jumping into the air, spinning. He stopped with a determined look on his face. A red bandana wrapped around his forehead before it slipped off. Kirby grabbed it and held it on his forehead before a spark appeared on it. He let it go and it stayed there.

"What did Kirby just do?" Maylu asked.

"That is his Copy Ability," a voice said.

The Newcomers turned to look at the small, masked figure.

"Metaknight," Megaman said.

"Tai Lung's attack allowed Kirby to become Fighter Kirby," Metaknight explained, "He is a Kung Fu master in this form."

"What a coincidence, so are ne-chan and ni-san," Megaman chuckled.

Kirby and Tai Lung traded move for move, blow for blow. Tai Lung tried a nerve attack but… it had the same effect as it did on Po.

* * *

"Seems Kirby's too squishy to be effected by a nerve attack," Roll giggled as she saw Kirby send Tai Lung into the rapids, "And there goes…"

Everyone saw Dedede send Tigress flying with his mallet's rocket.

"…Both of them," Inuyasha finished.

* * *

A Smash Ball appeared and Tigress got it first.

"FINAL SMASH!" Tigress roared.

She went through a few movements as a burning red aura erupted off her.

"CHI TIGER STRIKER!" Tigress roared, trusting her arms forward.

The aura transformed into a giant tiger that mauled Kirby and Dedede before sending them flying. Both came back with Dedede ticked off.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Dedede snarled.

He jumped over the two.

* * *

Everyone flinched when Dedede landed on the two, creating a small explosion.

* * *

Another Smash Ball appeared and Tai Lung broke it.

"FINAL SMASH!" Tai Lung roared as a black and green aura erupted off him.

He went through twice as many motions as Tigress did as Dedede and Kirby began to charge.

"DRAGON STRIKE!" Tai Lung roared, releasing a dragon made of the green aura.

The dragon sent the two of them into the air as Tai Lung jumped above them with ease.

"SNOW LEOPARD OBLITERATION!" Tai Lung snarled as he released the other part of his aura as a giant snow leopard.

The snow leopard slammed the two into the ground, breaking the stage completely and let the two into the rapids.

"STOCKS END! THE WINNERS ARE TIGRESS AND TAI LUNG!"

The four appeared in the entrance room and Tigress puked.

"Why ain't you feelin' Smash Sickness?" Dedede asked.

"I'm use to that amount of energy release," Tai Lung replied, "Now then, I'd better take her to see Doc."

* * *

_-Attention, we will continue the introductions later- _Master Han said _–At least until the mess is cleaned up in the entrance room-_

"Finally, a break," Megaman stretched, "I'll be out on a run."

"Same here," Roll added.

The two ran off. There was another explosion and everyone saw Lucario screaming as he flew off a mile away.

"That's number forty," Inuyasha counted, "You know, I wonder what would happen if I try my Backlash Wave on that attack."

"You'd probably die, you pathetic weakling," Seshomaru stated as he walked out.

Inuyasha growled as he glared at where Seshomaru exited.

"You have family issues, don't you?" Mephiles asked.

"Keh."

"…"

Mephiles stared right at Inuyasha's eyes.

"…What the hell… are you doing?"

"Looking into your soul," Mephiles replied, "The eyes can tell many things. How you're feeling right now… if you're lying or not… even your own past. Your mother was human while your father was the demon king of Japan. Your father died from his wounds and an attack with a demonic sword with a soul against a samurai while you and your mother escaped with the robes you wear."

Inuyasha closed his eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha barked, jumping out of the closed window.

He landed a few feet away from Mew and Lance, eating some Titan Dweevil Curry and ran off.

"Riomew? (Mommy, what was that about?)

"I'm not sure," Mew replied as Lucario sent himself flying once more, "That was number forty-one, sweetie!"

"I should have made it ten…" Lucario groaned a mile away.

* * *

**Codex: Blaze**

* * *

**Snake: Mei Lung, who's the cat?**

**Mei Lung: That's Princess Blaze. She's the guardian of the Sol Emeralds.**

**Snake: Sol Emeralds? You mean like those Chaos Emeralds?**

**Mei Lung: Princess Blaze comes from an alternate reality of Mobius. She was always fighting alone against Eggman Nega, an alternate reality version of Dr. Eggman. She only learned how to open herself up to others thanks to Megaman and Roll before they became NetNavis.**

**Snake: So does she have a super form like Super Sonic?**

**Mei Lung: Yes. Her Super Form is called Burning Blaze. Her fire powers are so hot in that form, they're equal to the heat of the sun's core.**

**Snakes: Hmm… So I'll need to cool down this cat.**

**Mei Lung: Be careful, Snake.**

**(End Transmission)**

* * *


	50. A break from the fighting

* * *

"So how goes the sales, Higsby?" Lan asked as he and Maylu walked in.

"Not… a single… BattleChip…" Higsby looked as if he were about to cry.

"We have been making a killing on the dolls based on the contestants in the Smash Tournament," Numberman said.

"So what do you have on BattleChips?" Lan asked.

"WE HAVE THOUSANDS!" Higsby said with too much enthusiasm.

"Got any that could make a Program Advance?" Lan asked.

"Why yes," Higsby replied, "I put them together over in that case over…"

He pointed at an empty wall.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY'RE GONE!!!!" Higsby screamed.

* * *

"Now they-a can't get any-a stronger," Wario laughed as he looked at the box of BattleChips he swiped.

He heard screaming. Before Lucario crashed into him. Lucario groggily got up.

"Forty-nine…" Lucario moaned before seeing the box, "Hm? BattleChips? Maybe Megaman and Roll can use these."

He dragged it off with him as Wario came to.

"Huh? What-a happened to-a me?" Wario moaned before noticing his box was gone, "Hey! My-a stolen-a chips!"

* * *

"Honey, you have one last Aura Storm to go," Mew said, "And what is that?"

"I found these BattleChips where I landed," Lucario replied, "Shall we give Lan and Maylu these in trade of them going out on a date?"

"Rio!" (Yuck!)

"I think that's a good idea," Mew giggled before she looked at the box, "Why does that smell like garlic?"

Lucario sniffed it.

"Ew… Wario must have had these," Lucario stuck his tongue out, "You don't think…"

"They're stolen," Mew said, "I'll take these back and then buy them and THEN we trade these to them for the two to go out on a date."

Lucario nodded.

"But first… your last Aura Storm," Mew said.

Lucario's left eye twitched.

"May I just say something?" Lucario asked.

"Yes."

"Anything Goes Saotome Final Attack," Lucario said, "Ready! Set!! RUN AWAY!!!"

He ran off. Mew and Lance sweatdropped… until they saw the light from Aura Storm. They heard screaming and Lucario landed before them.

"How's… that… Mew… Lance?" Lucario groaned as he slowly got up, "All… fifty…"

He passed out. Doctor Mario ran up, put Lucario on a stretcher, and ran off.

"He'll be alright, Lance," Mew said as she lifted the box with Psychic, "Let's go take these back to where that fatty took them from."

She looked around the box before finding an address. The two floated off.

* * *

"A teen in a black jumpsuit with a ninja motif?" a humanoid dog asked, "Oh. He's working over at where I got Savage. Right, Ravage?"

"Right," a humanoid-dog-like Medabot with blue and yellow armor nodded.

"Where can I find this place?" a voice asked as a cat ear twitched.

"Over there. You'll recognize it from the Medabots in the window," Ravage replied, pointing east.

"Thank you."

Jenny walked away from the two.

"I'm coming for ya, you pervert," Jenny said.

* * *

"Yo, Henry!" Metabee called as he, Ikki, Rokusho, and Arcbeetle walked in, "How's business?"

"I'm sorry. Henry is out for the moment," a voice replied, "Do you need something?"

Ikki turned to see a NetNavi around 15 in a pitch-black jumpsuit so dark that it didn't even seem to get brighter in the store lights. His black hair stuck out from behind a red and black visor-like item above his onyx eyes. His hands and arms were wrapped up with tight bandages with giant shuriken-shaped rings at the ends on his boots and bandages. If one paid close attention, they would see red lines on his sides and his NaviMark was a white and red fan-like design.

"Icky!" a voice called out.

Tech jumped on Ikki and gave him a hug, giggling.

"Tech-chan, you shouldn't do that," Haruka said as she and a Medabot walked up.

"HEY! I though Henry promised no more me Medabots!" Metabee complained.

The Medabot did resemble Metabee, but wore a red kimono and was black and green.

"He did… but I didn't," the NetNavi replied with a playful smirk, "And this KBT is a femme, not a bot."

"Is she a Kilobot?!" Metabee demanded, "'Cause the last femme me was a Kilobot and, even though she was a little bit cute, tried to destroy my Medal!"

"I'm a Medabot, Metabee-san," the femme replied, "Greetings. I am Shockbee, Tech-chan's Medabot and Haruka-sama's aid in keeping an eye on him."

* * *

Medabot: Shockbee

Type: KBT-11220-1

Owner: Tech E. Soul

Special Attack: Lightning Vortex/Missile Launch

* * *

"Mrs. Hikari and the little zapper here just bought her a few seconds before you four came in," the NetNavi said, "Pleasure to meet you. Name's Shinobi. I know your names already. I watched your tag match with Roll."

"HENTAI!" a voice barked.

A window shattered as Jenny tackled Shinobi before throwing him outside the broken window. She pounced on him… only to find out that he was a log.

"You gotta try better than that, you crazy cat!" a voice taunted.

She looked to see Shinobi was back inside, eating some dumplings.

"HENTAI!" Jenny hissed as electricity cackled off of her body.

"Oops…" Shinobi sweatdropped, "NOT THE STORE!"

He ran out and off to the west with Jenny chasing him, releasing lightning every few minutes at his rear.

"Anyone else agree we never saw that?" Metabee asked.

Rokusho tapped his head with his larger armored arm.

"What was that for?!" Metabee demanded.

Rokusho just shook his head before chasing the two.

"What's with him?" Metabee asked.

"I'm ashamed to have Medaparts that resemble you…" Shockbee muttered, shaking her head before taking Tech's hand, "Come on, Tech-chan. Haruka-sama did say we had to go get something for Yuchiro-san."

"Bye-bye, Icky, Arch-beat, Metal-Beat!" Tech waved.

"Icky?" Ikki repeated.

"Arch-beat?" Arcbeetle repeated.

"Metal-Beat?" Metabee pondered.

"He's a kid, what do you expect?" a voice asked.

The trio turned to see a young man with a large cowlick, black hair, onyx eyes, yellow shirt, jeans, and a vendor's apron walk in.

"What happened to my windows?"

"Shinobi and this cat-girl we know, Jenny, did it, Henry," Ikki replied.

"Oh. So what do you need?"

"Any new parts?" Metabee asked.

* * *

"HELP!!!" Shinobi cried as he dodged another lightning bolt, "WHATEVER I DID, I'M SORRY!"

"YOU'LL BE SORRY ONCE I MAKE A STEW OUT OF YOUR MANHOOD!" Jenny hissed, pulling out a rifle from a scroll and shooting bullets of lightning.

"AH! TATSUKETE!" Shinobi screamed, running around a corner.

Jenny turned the corner to see Shinobi had vanished.

"Did anyone see a ninja-like NetNavi run by here?"

Everyone shook their heads. Jenny ran off. A man selling bunnies chuckled once she was long gone. He made a hand sign and poofed into Shinobi.

"Sucker…" Shinobi chuckled, running the other way.

He stopped when he saw Rokusho blocking his path.

"May I ask why she is chasing you?"

"All I said was that she and this wolf were a hot couple in my opinion and she chased me with a pair of hedge cutters."

Rokusho sighed.

"Apparently, she mistook it as a perverted remark," Rokusho said.

"I'll say," Shinobi agreed, "Got any place I can hide?"

"Yes," Rokusho replied.

The two ran off.

* * *

"CURSE THOSE WILEY GOPHERS!" Maddy growled at a Whack-a-mole game.

Wakkoman tapped her shoulder.

"WHAT?!" Maddy demanded.

"You've been playing that for an hour," Wakkoman replied.

"It was the gophers. They were mocking me."

"Oi. You're an embarrassment, lassie," Mr. Match sighed.

Torchman, Yahoot, Magicman, Decoe, Bocoe, and Eggman all nodded in agreement.

They heard someone shouting. Eggman looked, freaked, and hid under the table as Jenny passed by.

"Is that crazy cat gone?" Eggman asked, peeking out after a few minutes.

"Why are you afraid of a cat?" Magicman asked, "I see no reason in that."

"…She once gave me fifty atomic wedgies with one pair of underwear because I hurt this eight-tailed wolf called 'Valor,'" Eggman replied.

* * *

-Has anyone seen Megaman and Roll?- MH asked.

Everyone heard a sonic boom before Megaman and Roll, sweating and their hair messed up, ran in.

"Present," both said.

"Where have you two been? Seshomaru and Shadow are about to fight Ganondorf and Snake," Bowser said.

"Um… out?" Roll replied, hoping it would be good for them.

"Works for me," ¾ of the Smashers said.

'You two were making out, weren't you?' Mewtwo asked, blocking everyone out of his telepathy.

Both blushed heavily and nodded.

"Hey wait. Did Bowser just say 'Snake?'" Megaman asked.

"Yeah, I did," Bowser replied.

"GO SHADOW!" Megaman cheered, "KICK HIS REAR FROM HERE TO THE UNDERWORLD AND BACK FIFTY TIMES!"

The field that appeared was a long stretch of bridge in a sunset. Shadow appeared on one side as Ganondorf appeared on the other in a vortex of darkness. Seshomaru appeared as a white cloud before it glowed and changed into him and Snake came out of a cardboard box.

"You better prepare yourselves," Ganondorf snorted.

Snake just glared at the two.

"I have no time to fight with weaklings," Seshomaru stated.

"I'm different from back then, Ganondorf," Shadow said, "I've been training with my chaos abilities for a few _years_."

"THEN IT'S AGREED!"

Mr. Referee came riding on a giant hog.

"I DECLARE THIS AN OFFICIAL CLASH! THE BLACK TEAM, SHADOW AND SESHOMARU, AGAINST THE RED TEAM, SNAKE AND GANONDORF! THIS CLASH WILL BE OVER ONCE BOTH OF ONE TEAM LOSES BOTH THEIR STOCKS! BRAWLERS READY? BRAWLERS, CLASH!"

* * *

**Codex: Knuckles the Echidna**

* * *

**Snake: Colonel, who's this guy? He looks like a mutt.**

**Knuckles: I AM NO MUTT!**

**Snake: And he's got good hearing, too.**

**Colonel: That's Knuckles the Echidna, Snake. He appeared in Sonic 3 as a villain at first when he was tricked by Dr. Eggman into think Sonic and Tails had come to steal the Master Emerald.**

**Snake: Are you sure he's not a dog?**

**Colonel: He's not, Snake. He's strong, though. He once broke a mountain in half with a single one-two combination.**

**Snake: What?! I'd better be careful of that mutt then.**

**Knuckles and Colonel: I'M/HE'S NOT A DOG!**

**(End Transmission)**

* * *

**Me: I just had to do that to poor Knuckles.**

**Knuckles: (barges in) YOU!**

**Me: Oh no… DARK! KAZE! TATSUKETE! (runs off)**


	51. Demon and Immortal VS Warlock and Spy

* * *

Shadow snapped his fingers and with each snap, Ganondorf was struck numerous times. Snake fired a missile at Seshomaru.

"Hmph."

Seshomaru held up two fingers with the claws on them glowing. He flicked them and a whip of green energy sliced through the missile and struck Snake a few times before vanishing. He charged with his claws glowing green. He slashed at Snake. Snake barely dodged with a slight nick on his face. He clutched his face and screamed in pain.

* * *

"What just happened?" Maylu asked.

"Seshomaru's claws have to ability to produce a highly advance acid," a voice said.

Everyone turned to Inuyasha to see a small, old, flea-like being on his shoulder the size of a flea.

"Um… what's that?" Megaman asked.

"EEK! A BUG!" Crane screamed and held his staff up.

"WAIT! NO! I'M NOT A…"

WHACK!

The flea jumped on Rokusho's head.

"Please don't let me get squished," the flea whimpered.

"What is that?" Roll asked.

"That's Myoga," Inuyasha replied, "I'm his boss."

"You are my master, Lord Inuyasha, not my boss."

"They're the same. At least, that's what Kagome tells me."

* * *

An Assist Trophy appeared. Shadow grabbed it and it opened to reveal a strange, green-skinned little man in strange robes with a staff with the top the heads of an old man and a fat lady.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

"I am the great Jakken," the being replied before turning to Ganondorf, "Feel the wrath of the Staff of Two Heads!"

He tapped the bottom on the ground and the old man's mouth opened and released a stream of flames.

"Warlock… PUNCH!" Ganondorf roared as he fired a giant black flaming energy fist.

The fist easily overpowered the flames and was about to hit the two when Shadow warped them out of the way. The bridge began to shake.

"Oh no…" Ganondorf paled as he turned to see a large hoard of giant warthogs running across the bridge towards them.

Seshomaru didn't move as the others began to take cover. The unsheathed the no-dachi of his two blades as it began to spark. He swung it and a giant blast of lightning erupted of it, destroying half the bridge and killing the warthogs.

* * *

"Whoa…" Megaman's jaw fell.

"Mama mia… no one's ever been-a able to-a do that-a," Mari gulped.

"Bastard," Inuyasha stated.

The females whacked Inuyasha on the head.

"THERE ARE CHILDREN IN HERE, YOU IDIOT!" Roll barked before Maylu uncovered Eclipse's ears.

* * *

"That is a strange sword," Shadow stated.

The other three nodded before Jakken vanished. The three then looked at each other before Shadow did a Chaos Blast to send the two flying. Snake recovered while Ganondorf lost a stock. A Smash Ball appeared and Snake broke it as Ganondorf came back.

"See you," Snake said as he vanished.

The three heard a propeller before looking up. The trio saw Snake in a pitch black helicopter… holding a grenade launcher.

"What is that strange thing?" Seshomaru pondered.

"Don't care, just run," Shadow replied before being kicked by a purple-flamed foot of Ganondorf.

* * *

"Ooh…" everyone winched in pain as Shadow and Seshomaru were struck with fifty explosive grenades.

"Daddy…" Eclipse whispered, squeezing her doll closer.

Everyone saw Shadow lose a stock while Seshomaru was just easily slicing the explosives to bits.

"Okay… he's good," Mephiles stated.

"Of course he is," Myoga said on Mephiles' shoulder, "He is Lord Seshomaru, the great dog demon of the east."

* * *

"This is annoying," Seshomaru stated as he took out both blades, revealing he actually did have a second arm.

* * *

"I thought he only had one arm," Lucas said.

"He did, but it grew back when he got Bakusaiga," Inuyasha snorted, "But it's nothing compared to my Tessaiga."

"Overconfident much, ain't he?" Metabee asked.

Inuyasha clonked Metabee on the head.

"Metabee 100 percent damage. Function ceased," Ikki's Meda-Watch said as Metabee's Medal popped out.

Ikki put the Medal back in.

"Ow…" Metabee groaned.

"You should learn to say what needs to be said," Rokusho said.

* * *

Seshomaru began to easily destroy the explosive just a second after they were launched. Soon, Snake's Final Smash ended and Seshomaru became a blur. He appeared behind Snake and sent him flying with his swords. A Smash Ball appeared and Seshomaru broke with. The whites of his eyes became red and the pupils and irises purple.

* * *

"What's happening?" DK asked.

"He's transforming into his True Form," Myoga replied.

* * *

The features and markings on his face began to elongate and became fierce in detail. A reddish pink vapor swirled around him to signal his transformation. He howled and changed into a giant dog. He brandished white fur and long ears. The moko-sama 'worn' around his neck became part of his fur as a large, billowing collection of fur.

"What the…?!" Shadow gasped.

"He turned into a mutt?" Ganondorf pondered.

Seshomaru howled before barking at Ganondorf. A bit of saliva shot out and hit Snake. He screamed.

* * *

Everyone saw that Snake's Hit Percentage just skyrocketed to 500 percent from 50 percent.

"His saliva…" Lan gulped.

"…Did THAT?!" Gasser paled.

Genie quickly made enough barf bags for everyone and the females all puked.

* * *

Seshomaru swatted Snake away, making him lose his last stock. Seshomaru ended Final Smash.

Ganondorf managed to slug him, but he couldn't send Seshomaru flying off to lose a stock.

"You will have to try better than that," Seshomaru said.

"What's it take to send this guy flying?!" Ganondorf demanded.

"I'm not sure," Shadow replied before warping away.

Ganondorf turned and slugged Shadow into the newly repaired part of the bridge. He smirked before scowling as a wave of power was felt. Shadow's laugh was heard as red electricity sparked from the hole.

"Playtime is over," Shadow stated as the sky turned crimson, "Time to step it up."

The area began to shake as a gold pillar of energy shot out of the hole for a split second.

* * *

"What's going on?" Chocolate pondered.

"Well… If I had a guess," Nana said, "It could be that Shadow is turning Super."

"But how? The Chaos Emeralds are right here," Roll said, showing she had six of them while Megaman showed his.

"It could be that he has been training," Megaman gulped.

* * *

"What is this?" Seshomaru pondered.

Shadow floated out of the hole with a red aura erupting off his body.

"I warned you didn't I?" Shadow asked as the aura turned gold, "I'm the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow the Hedgehog!"

There was a flash of light and Super Shadow floated before the two of them. He looked at Seshomaru, who remained neutral.

"Hmph! Look like this one's for me," Super Shadow stated as he turned to face Ganondorf.

"You think that by dying your quills will make you stronger?" Ganondorf asked.

"You have no idea who you're up against," Super Shadow scoffed before warping.

He rammed Ganondorf into the air followed by a barrage of punches. He then slammed him with both fists.

"Chaos… CONTROL!" Super Shadow roared.

He warped to the exact spot Ganondorf was at and released a fury of punched to his gut and male weakness. He chuckled before giving him a roundhouse kick and the a fury of punches and kicks before sending him to Seshomaru, now wielding only Bakusaiga.

"DESTRUCTION WAVE!" Seshomaru roared, releasing a giant burst of power from the swing of his sword.

The entire area was destroyed and Ganondorf was sent flying.

"STOCKS DEPLETED!" Mr. Referee shouted, currently being lifted by Super Shadow, "THE WINNERS ARE THE BLACK TEAM!"

"Hmph," Seshomaru scoffed.

"Behold the ultimate power!" Super Shadow declared.

* * *

"Shadow, mind telling us how you went Super without the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic asked.

"I told you, I spent billions of years alive," Shadow snorted, "What did you think I'd be doing? Sleeping in a cryogenic state like the rest? I was practicing my Chaos Abilities, so becoming my Super Form is second nature to me now. It took me one hundred million years to get my Chaos Energy to the level."

"Bet you practiced it on dinosaurs," Megaman said.

"Only the Tyrannosaurus Rex," Shadow replied, "It was also interesting to see humans in that time as well."

"Wait. Humans were in the time of the dinosaurs?" Maylu asked.

"Apparently, they came through a time machine," Shadow replied, "They were turning some dinosaurs into cards."

"So if they had a time machine, why didn't you go with them to get to us sooner?" Megaman asked.

"…I wanted to hand your arse to you on a silver platter when I finished my training," Shadow replied, "That and patience is a virtue."

"So any places you've been at certain moments in time?" Maylu asked.

"I was practicing Chaos Transformation, which allows the user to transform into someone else, in Egypt near the capital of that time," Shadow recalled, "A group of bandits attacks and I wiped them out with a Chaos Rapid Fire. I was using the form on a man with a jackal's head. People called me Anubis for some reason."

"Anything else?" Roll asked.

Shadow pulled out various photos and an old camera. One had Shadow in Chaos Control, signing the Declaration of Independence, one of Shadow in a large cloak covering his body and a large hat covering his head playing chess with Abraham Lincoln, one of Shadow putting poison and crack into Hitler's coffee in Chaos Control, and one of Shadow shooting his gun before two groups of people began to fire at each other.

"What's with the last one?" Lan asked, pointing at the last one.

"That's the shot heard around the world," Shadow replied, "I love a good revolution."

"So that was caused by you?" Maylu asked.

"Yes."

"This as well?" Roll added, pointing at the second to last picture.

"Now that was the best day of my life," Shadow chuckled, "I got to kill a nitwit, stole all the jewelry in Germany, and hocked it all for Belgian chocolates. Plus, I got to give all the males in Germany that weren't children an atomic wedgie."

"You pranked people?" Megaman asked, "You? Mr. Moody?"

"I got bored over the years," Shadow replied, glaring at the blue bomber.

* * *

_-Attention, the next match is between the team of Captain Falcon and R.O.B. and the team of Inuyasha and Rockman-_ Master Hand said _This match will be special since it will only have the new items and a new stage. The Smash Ball will be in play still-_

"Who the hell is Rockman?" Inuyasha pondered.

"That would be me," Geo said.

"Me as well," Omega-Xis added.

"How can…"

"EM WAVE CHANGE, GEO, ON-AIR!"

The two fused into Rockman.

"Good luck, Geo-kun," Sonia cheered as the two kissed.

"I'm gonna be sick," Inuyasha stated, "I hate romance."

Peach clonked him on the back of the head with a gold club.

* * *

The new field was a bit of a ghost motif. The stage had one thick platform that the Smashers start on with the left and right edges cutting off right before the screen ends and there was one long thin platform above the first one that runs the length of the first with hooks above it. There was a huge ghostly Krow with a ghostly blue tinge flapping in the background. The next part of the stage has three platforms. The middle platform is a floating bird nest which is a thick platform which would probably be about medium length. The other two platforms are thin planks of wood that hang by ropes near either the left or right boundaries. In the final area there are two thin nests at the top, two more thin platforms in the middle separated farther away from one another, and one large thick nest at the bottom running the length of the screen. Inuyasha jumped onto the bottom of the stage, Rockman appeared by changing frequencies, R.O.B. floated down, and Captain Falcon came on his Blue Falcon. Inuyasha pulled his sword out.

"TESSAIGA!!!" Inuyasha roared as his katana transformed into the size of a car bumper and resembled a falchion with cross guard covered in fur, "Heh. You ready, kid?"

Rockman nodded.

"Show me your moves," Captain Falcon taunted.

-Let us have fun- R.O.B. said.

"THEN IT'S AGREED!" a voice shouted.

Everyone saw the nest had an egg in it. It broke and out came Mr. Referee, dressed up as a chicken.

* * *

"WHAT IS WITH THAT MAN?!" Beauty demanded.

"We're not sure," Ikki, Metabee, Rokusho, and Arcbeetle replied.

"But he sure is fun," Metabee chuckled.

* * *

"Can we just skip this part?" Inuyasha asked, interrupting Mr. Referee, "I already know the rules."

"Hmph! You, sir, are rude!" Mr. Referee snorted, "But fine. BRAWLERS, READY? BRAWLERS, CLASH!"

* * *

**Codex: Sesshōmaru**

* * *

**Snake: Colonel, who's the guy with the mane?**

**Colonel: That's Sesshōmaru. He is the elder half-brother of Inuyasha and the son of Inutaisho, the greatest demon ever in Japan. He once coveted his brother's sword, the Tessaiga, but now has two swords that could be more than a match for Inuyasha's, the Tenseiga and the Bakusaiga.**

**Snake: What about that green stuff dripping from his fingers?**

**Colonel: That's acidic poison, Snake. Don't let it touch you. Also, be careful when he turns into his true form. His saliva is ten times as acidic as his fingers in that form.**

**Snake: The guy's gotta have some weakness.**

**Colonel: It's rumored that a little girl that goes by the name 'Rin' is considered to be his adopted daughter.**

**(End Transmission)**

* * *

**Codex: Lyra Note**

* * *

**Snake: Colonel, do you read me?**

**Leo Kingdom: Huh? Sorry, I think you did it again, Snake.**

**Snake: You're an AM Sage like Ice Pegasus, correct?**

**Leo Kingdom: Yep! Name's Leo Kingdom. What do ya need?**

**Snake: What do you have about this girl I'm fighting? She's using a guitar.**

**Leo Kingdom: that must be Lyra Note. She's an orphan. Her father died before she was born while her mother died of an illness. She's a famous singer in the year 2200X.**

**Snake: That explains the guitar.**

**Leo Kingdom: She's fused right now with an FM-Ian called 'Lyra.' Together, they're strong. But if you let her fight alongside Rockman, there will be big trouble for you. Also, can you get her autograph for me?**

**Snake: No.**

**Leo Kingdom: …FUCK YOU!**

**(End Transmission)**

* * *

**Leo Kingdom: Big meanie Snake…**

**Me: that's why I asked her to sign this for ya. (gives Leo Kingdom a fire-proof autograph from Sonia)**

**Leo Kingdom: YAY! Thank you! (flies off)**


	52. HalfDemon and EM Waves VS Speed and Bot

* * *

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha roared as he swung his blade, releasing a burst of energy from it.

Captain Falcon and R.O.B. flew over it with Falcon on R.O.B.

"HEY! NO FAIR!" Inuyasha barked.

"ROCKBUSTER!" Rockman shouted as he fired energy shots at the two.

One hit the rockets on R.O.B., breaking them.

"Uh oh…" Falcon paled.

He tried to swim in midair with R.O.B. until they fell. The Krow cawed before it threw something.

* * *

"Uh oh…" Diddy gulped.

"You know that bird in the background?" Megaman asked.

"That's a ghost Krow," Diddy said, "It's throwing eggs at them."

"And that's bad because…?" Bowser asked.

"Everyone knows eggs can blind you!" Don Patch replied.

"No. They're the size of two of you, Bowser," Diddy replied.

* * *

An egg twice the size of Bowser fell near Rockman. It cracked open to reveal a Smash Trophy and a strange glowing pearl.

"What's with the pearl?" Omega-Xis pondered.

Rockman picked it up.

"I think this is a marble," Rockman said.

Inuyasha picked the Smash Trophy up and summoned Megaman.

"Hey there, Rockman," Megaman said, "Hey, Inuyasha."

"Can you just help us!?" Inuyasha asked as the Krow threw eggs that exploded on contact now.

"Don't you have an attack that could send them back?" Megaman asked.

"…Oh yeah…" Inuyasha remembered, "BACKLASH WAVE!"

The Tessaiga created a vortex with a swing of his blade, sucking up the egg and hitting the Krow until it was no more.

"Too easy!" Inuyasha chuckled.

Suddenly, Tessaiga, Megaman's NaviMark, and Rockman's Shooting Star began to glow.

_'One of their frequencies…'_ Rockman thought.

_'One of their souls…'_ Megaman thought.

_'…I can feel it resonating with mine!'_ both thought.

There was a flash of light. The light parted to reveal Megaman and Rockman both in the robes of the Fire Rat. Omega-Xis was now red with silver flames coming out of his head. Their hands were now claws and both had a Tessaiga.

"Sound Chance: Inuyasha Sound!"

"Double Soul: Inuyasha Soul!"

* * *

"AHH! WHAT DID THEY DO TO LORD INUYASHA?!" Myoga cried on Rokusho's shoulder.

"Rock-kun did a Sound Change with Inuyasha," Sonia replied.

"And Mega-kun did a Double Soul with Inuyasha," Roll added.

* * *

"Now that I've done a Double Soul with someone, I can now use their own Final Smash thanks to bein gsummoned by the Smash Trophy," Megaman smirked, "FINAL SMASH!"

The Tessaiga erupted in a gold aura.

"HYPER WIND SCAR!" Megaman roared, swinging his Tessaiga.

This time, the Wind Scar was seven times larger than the last one. It sent both opponents flying. Megaman and Inuyasha separated and Megaman vanished.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked, "It felt like I was one with him."

He shivered.

"I need a bath…" Inuyasha shivered.

"FALCON PUNCH!" Falcon shouted as he slugged Inuyasha with a flaming falcon over his fist, making him lose a life.

* * *

By that time, Sesshōmaru had left the mansion and was at a local Gyoza shop with his adopted daughter, Rin, and his servant/friend, Jakken. Sadly, a TV was there.

_'I don't know the idiot…'_ Seshomaru thought while Rin and Jakken cheered for the half-demon and Rockman.

* * *

R.O.B.'s optics glowed.

"Is that a good thing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not sure," Rockman replied.

R.O.B. fired a large beam from his eyes. Inuyasha and Rockman blocked it with their swords.

"Let's see how he likes my ADAMANT BARRAGE!" Inuyasha roared.

His Tessaiga was coated in adamant. He swung it and released a flurry of razor-sharp adamant shards while Rockman fired his own Adamanet Barrage. R.O.B. was hit with all of them and sent flying. He came back with his rockets. A Smash Ball appeared and Falcon broke it. He tackled Rockman and Inuyasha before vanishing and coming back in the Blue Falcon, ramming the two and making them each lose a stock.

"Now I'm mad…" Inuyasha growled as his Tessaiga turned pure black.

"Same here," Rockman agreed, "Triple Break!"

There was a flash of light before Rockman was now in silver armor. Omega-Xis was now crimson and twice as big with horns and spikes. A large shuriken was on his shoulders, his hand was now a sword of lightning, and he had a red cape that split in two.

"ROCKMAN: TRIBE KING!"

Inuyasha and Falcon took the bottom level as Rockman and R.O.B. went up to the top level. R.O.B. charged at Rockman, punching a few times. But Rockman was swatted him away. R.O.B. fired his Gyro Top and his laser, but Rockman just dodged both with ease. A Smash Ball appeared and Rockman sliced it. He created a triangle with three symbols on the points. It began to spin.

"CZAR D-BREAK!" Rockman shouted as the triangle fired a tri-colored beam.

The beam created a large explosion and sent R.O.B. flying. Rockman heard a loud explosion and saw Inuyasha and Captain Falcon sent flying and losing their last stocks at the same time.

"STOCKS DEPLETED! THIS CLASH WINNERS ARE ROCKMAN AND INUYASHA!!!" Mr. Referee shouted.

Rockman, now normal, chuckled as he waved while Omega-Xis laughed.

* * *

Doc carried Captain Falcon off on a stretcher with Falcon covered in claw marks and bruises.

"That's for calling me a mutt!" Inuyasha shouted.

Omega-Xis coughed a BattleCard with Tessaiga on it while Lan's PET produced a ChaosChip with Inuyasha on it. Inuyasha chuckled.

"You know, I like you guys," Inuyasha chuckled, "What say we get some ramen after this?"

"Alright," Megaman, Rockman, and Lan agreed.

"Lan…" a voice said.

Lan gulped and turned to face a glaring Mew.

"You didn't forget that promise you and Maylu made, did you?" Mew asked.

"No, ma'am," Lan gulped.

"Rain check for tomorrow?" Megaman asked.

"Keh. But you're paying."

"Okay."

* * *

_-May the team of Ice Climbers and Young Link and the team of Lyra Note and Chip and Chocolate please report to the Entrance Room?-_ Master Hand asked.

"Wish me luck, Rock-kun," Lyra Note said as she and the two gods walked by.

"You know I will, Lyra Note-chan," Rockman replied, kissing her.

"Ick," Inuyasha stated.

Mew hit him with an Iron Tail.

"Why aren't you grossed out?" Megaman asked.  
"I've gotten use to public displays of affection," Lan replied, "Maylu and I've seen you and Roll make out a few times. And I don't even want to know why Roll was giggling that one time."

Inuyasha, Rockman, Omega-Xis, Chip, Chocolate, Lyra, and Lyra Note all stared at him. Megaman covered Lan's ears.

"Since Lan doesn't want to know, we were kissing and it kinda escalated to me tickling her when I decided to start kissing her neck as an impulse," Megaman explained before uncovering Lan's ears.

* * *

The stage looked like flying ruined castle. Lyra Note appeared in the same manner as Rockman, Chip and Chocolate came out of the land, Popo and Nana appeared on a pterodactyl, and Young Link took his sword out.

"Ready to lose?" Popo asked.

"No. I'm ready to watch you eat…" Chocolate began before his device zapped, "It seems to have no effect, doctor. Nurse…Get me another one. GET ME ANOTHER ANIMAL!"

"Is he alright in the head?" Nana asked.

"I'm not sure," Chip replied.

"Time to rock and roll," Lyra Note said.

"You won't beat me!" YL declared.

"THEN IT'S AGREED!"

Mr. Referee appeared on the pterodactyl.

"BRAWLERS, READY? BRAWLERS, CLASH!"

* * *

**Codex: Magicman**

* * *

**Snake: Mei Lung, who is this guy?**

**Mei Lung: That is Magicman, Snake. He is a real magician.**

**Snake: A magician? (scoffs) Yeah right. Magic isn't real.**

**Mei Lung: Trust me. Magic's real. Magicman can created fire magic, lightning magic, wind magic, light magic, and a dark magic.**

**Snake: I still don't believe in magic.**

**Mei Lung: You know, technology is like magic while scientists and inventors are like magicians.**

**Snake: I'm hanging up now.**

**Mei Lung: Snake wai…**

**(Transmission ended)**

* * *

**Mei Lung: Ooh… That Snake!**

**Me: You want to beat him up?**

**Mei Lung: Yes.**

**Me: Can I help?**

**Mei Lung: Yes.**

**Me: Yay.**


	53. Music and Gods VS Ice and Hyrule Pt1

**Me: Here comes another match.

* * *

**

The Ice Climbers charged first. They both took out a Mr. Freezie and shot them at the twin gods with their mallets. Chip dodged while Chocolate…

"Look! I'm a Chocolate Popsicle!" Chocolate grinned before licking the ice he was trapped in and getting his tongue stuck, "Uh… uh-uh… uh-uh-uh…"

Lyra Note sighed before defending the two with lasers shaped like notes.

"Shock Note!" Lyra Note shouted as the notes electrocuted the twins.

She then whacked them with Chocolate AKA the only thing that would be considered a hockey puck in the place. The ice shattered and Chocolate's device sparked.

"GOOOOOAAAAAAL!!!!" Chocolate shouted.

A Smash Trophy appeared and YL activated it. Ash appeared.

"Looks like I'm up for a Final Smash," Ash chuckled, "Charizard, Ivysaur, Squirtle, use TRIPLE FINISH!"

Ash called all three of his Pokemon out. Squirtle fired Hydro Cannon, Charizard launched a Burst Breath, and Ivysaur fired Solarbeam. Lyra Note was the only one who dodged it while Chocolate and Chip were sent flying… along with the two they grabbed to hold onto; the Ice Climbers.

* * *

"Whoops…" Pikachu sweatdropped.

"Your trainer is a baka," Pichu giggled while she was sitting comfortably in Maylu's lap.

"He's not just a trainer," Pikachu argued, "He's my best and first friend. And any reason why you're in her lap. You didn't sit in anyone's lap the last time you were here."

Pichu glared at Pikachu, who went to drinking his favorite thing; ketchup.

* * *

Ash vanished quickly as a Smash Ball and a hokey stick with a strange device on it appeared. Chip and Chocolate grabbed it and a green hockey puck came out of it. They tapped it and it shot at the smash Ball, breaking it.

"FINAL SMASH!" both shouted.

Chocolate transformed into his true form, Perfect Dark Gaia, while Chip became the Gaia Colossus. YL and Ice Climbers gulped.

"Shall we?" Gaia Colossus asked.

**"HERE COMES THE PAIN TRAIN!"** PDG roared.

Perfect Dark Gaia released blast laser beams from his main eye as he slashed and clawed the Ice Climbers while YL was clobbered by Gaia Colossus. After a few minutes, they changed back, still holding the hockey stick and the Ice Climbers were out of stocks.

"For some reason, I wanna wear a skimpy outfit," Chocolate stated.

Lyra Note clonked him with her guitar.

"Ouch…" Chip flinched.

Chocolate's device sparked.

"I'll give you a Metabee Boppin'!" Chocolate declared, imitating a certain Medabot.

* * *

"Ki-kik-ki! YOU COPY CAT!" Metabee shouted.

-He's gonna kill Chocolate- CH said –He's gonna kill Chocolate better than the time I entered that competition-

* * *

_There was a big stage where the winner of a talent show was about to be announced. Crazy Hand was anxious for the results._

_"And the grand prize goes to...the Von Trapp Family singers."_

_"Oh that is bulls…" Crazy Hand's utter of the word 'shit' was drowned out by the audience's clapping._

* * *

Everyone stared at him.

-Please don't ask how he does that. It just happens- MH sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

YL took out a bomb and threw it. Chocolate caught it.

"Ooh! A big bonbon!" Chocolate grinned.

"NO!" Chip yelped, flying at Chocolate.

Chip grabbed it and tried to pull it away from Chocolate, who refused to let go of his 'bonbon.' The fuse burned away completely and no explosion. Chip stopped pulling and the two looked up at where the fuse was.

"Where did my white licorice go?" Chocolate asked.

**BOOM!**

Not even a second after Chocolate said that, the bomb went off. Both, charred and blackened by the explosion, screamed as the were sent flying, losing their last stock.

"So it's just us now?" Lyra Note pondered.

YL nodded.

"I won't go easy since you're a girl," YL stated.

* * *

"Uh oh…" Rockman sweatdropped.

"What?" Ikki pondered.

"He just unintentionally made a sexist comment at Lyra Note," Rockman replied.

"Lyra just hates that," Omega-Xis said, "And so does Sonia."

"Get Doc to the Entrance Room before the match ends since Lyra Note will beat him to a pulp," Rockman said.

* * *

YL screamed as he ducked behind a broken wall as Lyra Note fired her Shock Note attack at full force. After a few seconds, the wall collapsed and YL jumped down a hole. Lyra Note followed. Down the hole to see she was in a large cavern. YL whistled at her. She turned to see YL at a lower level. She ran right at him but couldn't get close to him. YL pointed down. Lyra Note looked down to see nothing beneath her. She giggled nervously and YL waved. Lyra Note waved before falling down, losing a stock.

* * *

"Did she not see the trap?" Charizard asked.

"When she's like that, she's oblivious of everything except the one she wants to beat up," Rockman sighed as they saw Lyra Note come back.

"Anyone up for a bet that she does it again?" Metabee asked.

The villains all raised their hand along with Link, TL, Omega-Xis, Arcbeetle, Tai Lung, Crane, Monkey, Po, and Inuyasha. Everyone else whacked them on the head.

* * *

"Quick Strings!" Lyra Note shouted as guitar strings shot out of Lyra and tired up YL, "Shock Note!"

YL was electrocuted by the notes before Lyra Note threw him far away, making him lose a stock. YL came back and charged at Lyra Note with his sword out. A Smash Trophy appeared along with an Assist Trophy. Lyra Note grabbed them and activated them. BoBoBo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler appeared. YL screamed as he swung his sword down numerous times.

"TEAMWORK!" BoBoBo shouted, blocking the swings with Don Patch and Jelly.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Don Patch demanded, "I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER IN THIS STORY, SO TREAT ME WITH RESPECT!"

"Of course," BoBoBo replied as he loaded the idiot into a cannon and fired it at YL, "Okay, time for a little BoBoBo Fusion."

"BoBoBo Fusion?" Lyra and Lyra Note repeated.

BoBoBo's afro opened up and he shoved Jelly into it. A sapphire aura erupted off of him.

"RAAAAH!!!! GET READY!!!" BoBoBo roared.

"Wh-what's happening?" YL asked.

BoBoBo began to freak out.

"He's going crazy!" Lyra Note gasped.

There was a flash of light. The light faded to reveal a new figure. He was a bishonen-like male with short blue hair with one barrette one side, black sleeveless vest with red belt-buckles around the middle, and light-colored pants adorned with six empty sword-holsters attached to him.

"I… am a man of peace," the boy said.

He jumped towards YL.

"Please, why can't we just talk it out?" the boy asked.

"Sure," YL replied before seeing that the boy's left arm ornament had grown blaster-like things and his sad face became hardened.

He slugged YL into a wall.

"PUNCH FOR PEACE!" the boy roared.

* * *

"THAT'S NOT PEACE!" everyone barked.

They were silent for a few moments.

"That was weird," they all said, "Boy, that was weird, too."

Silence.

"Crazy Hand is a moron," they all said quickly, "Ooh…"

* * *

"Who are you?" Lyra Note asked.

"My name… is Mr. Tenbobo Bo-Jiggler," the boy replied.

* * *

**Codex: Torchman

* * *

**

**Snake: Otacon, I'm fighting a living oven. What gives?**

**Otacon: That's Torchman, Snake. He's a World Three NetNavi with flames as hot as lava.**

**Snake: So… he's a living flamethrower?**

**Otacon: Not exactly, Snake. I suggest you watch your back fighting him. He can change the field into a volcano-like arena if he wants to.**

**Snake: What if he's on a field of volcano already?**

**Otacon: Then his power doubles.**

**(End Transmission)

* * *

**


	54. Music and Gods VS Ice and Hyrule Pt2

**Me: _We're getting some revenge for Jenny on Shinobi._ *****currently leading Shinobi to somewhere* Come on, slowpoke.**

**Shinobi: I don't get why you're doing this.**

**Me: *dark smirk* oh, you'll understand... *drags Shinobi***

**

* * *

**

**Kyuubi: I've got a live feed to everyone. Don't ask, I just did.**

**Kyuubi Clones: *appear***

**Kyuubi 2: We replaced everyone's cables with one that's connected to the large camera at the site.**

**Kyuubi: YOU IDIOTS! *dispels the Kage Bushins***

**

* * *

**

**Me: Just stand right here, Shinobi. I'll be right back. *walks off* *goes around a corner and pulls out a walkie-talkie* Okay, Shadow, you're up.**

**

* * *

**

**Shadow: ...*warps fish guts above Shinobi and fish sausage appears around Shinobi, binding his fingers and body***

**Shinobi: WHAT THE HELL?! *cats of all kinds of species fall on him from a dump truck full of them* AHHHHHH!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! GET THEM OFF!!!! *cats leave once they done mauling Shinobi for the food* *Shinobi looks to see Jenny, holding a chainsaw and a machete* Oh crap... *hides his face* NOT THE FACE!**

* * *

YL got up slowly and faced the two before him.

"I am a man for peace and I don't like to fight," Tenbobo said.

"Then this will be boring," Lyra stated.

"Hold on. You didn't let me finish," Tenbobo said as he took out a phone book, "I hate fighting…"

He grabbed the book with both hands and ripped it in half.

"BUT I STILL LIKE TO RIP PHONE BOOKS APART!!!!" Tenbobo roared.

"This guy is crazy," Lyra Note whispered.

"I agree," Lyra nodded.

Tenbobo charged at YL with a bouquet of flowers.

* * *

"Well that's…" Roll began.

'Everyone saw Tenbobo do a Punch for Peach again while shoving the flowers down YL's throat.

"…NOT NICE!" Roll ended.

* * *

"Why do you keep on attacking him?" Lyra Note asked.

"He's been attacking me all this time," Tenbobo sniffled.

"How so?" Lyra asked.

"Isn't not attacking a secret way to attack?" Tenbobo sniffed, drying his tears with a 'Nu' handkerchief.

* * *

"Hmm… He shows a bit of wisdom," Metaknight stated.

Mewtwo and Rokusho nodded as well.

* * *

"But I will fight now!" Tenbobo declared, "In the Fighting-Smighting Super Fist, you must answer six questions! If your answers lead to peace…"

He held up a small green smile face pin.

"…You'll get this neat-o peace pin," Tenbobo said sweetly.

"Now that's so nice," Lyra Note said.

"But if your answers lead to violence…"

He cracked a whip.

"…I'll take you down!" Tenbobo threatened before having a solemn face, "And no pin."

"Now that is harsh," Lyra stated.

"Now for your first question! Young Link, how do we get people to stop fighting?"

"Um…food?"

"Oh I'm sorry. You got it wrong," Tenbobo said sadly.

He took out a laser.

"Now you'll have to answer to Mr. Bang-Bang!" Tenbobo growled as he open fired at YL, "This hurts me more than it does you! Really, it does! Really, it does!"

Lyra Note fired a fury of Shock Notes to go with Mr. Bang-Bang.

"Now for the second question; What's the one thing that's most important in achieving peace?" Tenbobo asked.

"More fighting?"

"Correct," Tenbobo smiled as he gave YL a bowl of ice cream, "Here you go."

"Thanks!" YL smiled, "Wanna share?"

"No, thank you," Lyra Note, Lyra, and Tenbobo replied.

"Now for the third question; How do we avoid a battle that seems impossible to avoid?"

YL finished eating his ice cream and thought.

"I say we just try and make peace or play dead," YL replied.

"THAT'S WRONG!" Tenbobo roared as he threw a large energy sphere at YL with Lyra Note shooting a Heavy Cannon BattleCard, "Now for the fourth question; Why did the chicken hm, hm, hm, hm?"

"To get to the other side?"

"Correct," Tenbobo replied, giving YL another bowl of ice cream who ate it, "Now for the fifth question; Why is it important to help people?"

"We do it because we have to," YL replied.

Tenbobo was busy chuckling as birds landed around him. Lyra Note took a picture of the scene.

"Um… Are you even listening?" YL asked.

"Yes. But your answer was wrong," Tenbobo replied as the birds mauled YL, "Now for the last question; Why is it that you always seem so sad to me?"

"But I'm not sad," YL replied.

"ERN! WRONG ANSWER!" Tenbobo barked, slamming YL's face into a desk, "You have failed the test! Now you must be taken down and not get your pin!"

A Smash Ball appeared and Tenbobo grabbed it with nose hair and let Lyra Note destroy it.

"SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR!" Tenbobo roared.

Lyra changed into a harp.

"HYPER HARP SYMPHONY!" Lyra Note shouted as she began to play Lyra perfectly.

Lyra began to glow before firing a giant assault of giant Shock Note all over the stage with the majority aimed at YL.

"Have a taste of peace with a heaping helping on nose hair!" Tenbobo shouted as he clobbered YL with his body covered in two long nose hairs, "You think he bought all that peace junk?"

The giant Shock Notes caused a giant explosion, sending YL flying away, losing his last stock.

"STOCKS DEPLETED! THE WINNERS ARE LYRA NOTE AND THE TWINS, CHIP AND CHOCOLATE!" Mr. Referee shouted.

* * *

_-Everyone, I normally want to let Newcomers fight the Smashers first, but I'm going to let it slide for once since someone refuses to stop pestering me about wanting to see a fight-­ MH said over the intercom –So the purple team, Torchman and Magicman, and the red team, Protoman and, since no Newcomer wanted to work with him, something about him being a pompous arse or something, I chose BoBoBo to fight with him, report to the Entrance Hal. Don Patch, report to the Assist Trophy Room right now-_

"Eek! But I don't wanna work with him!" BoBoBo, currently dressed up as a girl, screamed in a high pitch voice, "He looks as if he'll rape me!"

"YOU'RE TWO GUYS! I'M SURE HE'S NOT GAY!" Beauty barked.

* * *

The arena this time was a giant ice rink in the shape of a star with a thing plat form that stretch from one side of the rink to the other and two smaller thin platforms above the large thin platform. Protoman, Magicman, and Torchman appeared the same way Megaman and Roll did while BoBoBo, along with Jelly Jiggler for some reason, did the entire Rocky and Bullwinkle ending sketch.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" BoBoBo barked, slamming Jelly through the larger thin platform and on the ice.

"AH! HELP!" Jelly cried as his body was sucked into the ice.

"NO! JELLY JIGGLER!" BoBoBo cried, "He still owes me twenty dollars and a piece of lint!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Torchman and Mr. Match barked.

"Once this is over, you're both under arrest," Chaud said.

"I am sorry, Chaud Blaze, but you cannot until the Smash Tournament is over," Yahoot replied.

"He is right, Sir Blaze," Magicman said.

"Don't get in my way," Protoman stated.

"THEN IT'S AGREED!" Mr. Referee shouted.

Everyone saw him skating on the rink… wearing a ballerina outfit.

* * *

"THAT'S JUST WRONG!" Gasser shouted.

"Trust me, he's done crazier," Ikki said, "He once wore a ballerina outfit with a swan sticking out of the front of the tutu."

Ikki and Metabee shivered.

"That was scary," Metabee stated.

* * *

"SMASHERS, READY? SMASHERS, CLASH!" Mr. Referee shouted.

* * *

**Codex: Blaze the Cat**

* * *

**Mei Lung: Snake, be careful.**

**Snake: Why? I'm fighting a purple cat?**

**Mei Lung: She's violet, not purple. Also, she is Princess Blaze the Cat. She is the guardian of the Sol Emeralds, equal in power to the Chaos Emeralds.**

**Snake: So she has a Super Form as well?**

**Mei Lung: That's right. She changes into Burning Blaze. Blaze was born with the ability to produce high-powered flames and that power is increased seven-fold in Burning Blaze form.**

**Snake: Hmm… Time to de-claw this kitty.**

**(End Transmission)**

* * *


	55. Triple Fusion! The Maverick, ProtoBoBoPa

* * *

"Protoman, Full Synchro," Chaud ordered.

"Yes sir," Protoman nodded.

Both glowed before Chaud and Protoman appeared to fuse into Protoman's body.

* * *

"Full Synchro?" Maylu repeated.

"What's that?" Lan questioned.

* * *

"Magic Fire!" Magicman shouted, firing green fireballs from his staff.

"Firearm!" Torchman shouted as he fired a burst of flames from his arm.

"Super Fist of the Nose Hair; Wait ten minutes and serve!" BoBoBo shouted as he charged at the two in an old rice pot.

He hid in it and the flames just bounced off. The giant rice pot rammed into Magicman and sent him to the other side of the thin platform. The pot vanished and BoBoBo held an Assist Trophy. It activated and only Don Patch appeared. BoBoBo ate him in one bite.

* * *

"Preparing for BoBoPatch," a guy who looked like a skinny BoBoBo and no hardened features said to his exact copy.

"Rodger."

They were knocked out with a karate chop and a leek to the necks.

"Ha! Now to make him regret eating me!" Don Patch laughed as he began to draw idiotic doodles all over, "Take this! And that! Ha!"

He then noticed the computer the two were at and saw BoBoBo had top billing.

"WHAT?! I'M THE STAR HERE!" Don Patch complained as he began to mess with the controls until he was the top bill, "There we go!"

* * *

There was a flash of light. It parted to reveal a new figure. The figure was a tall male being who wore a long light-blue jacket open at the bottom with torn sleeves and the "sun" symbol of Don Patch on them. He also wore dark-blue poofy pants and silver-tipped boots, accompanied by gloves that alternate between the two blue shades of the rest of his outfit, and had a small shoulder guard on his left shoulder. His hair appeared like a cross between Dragonball's Super Saiyan form, with the red-shaded outer-highlights of Yugi Mutou from Yu-Gi-Oh!. Small firecracker pops came off him every half-second.

"Who art thou?" Magicman asked.

The figure chuckled.

"PatchBoBo," the figure replied, "It's lucky for you that I can only stay in this form for a minute in my world, but I'll be done by then."

"What doth thou mean by 'in thine world?'" Magicman asked.

"It's unfortunate for you that a minute there is an hour here," PatchBoBo replied as he took out an apple and toilet paper, "WIGGIN' FUNKY FUSION! TASTY APPLE AND SCRATCHY TOILET PAPER!"

Both items glowed before attaching to his left hand and arm, creating a toilet paper-shaped blaster.

"Now dance!" PatchBoBo ordered as he fired apple-shaped beams at Magicman, "Fiber Firecracker!"

"Virus Shield!" Magicman shouted as a group of Mettau took the attack.

PatchBoBo grabbed the last one and pulled out a pick ax.

"WIGGIN' FUNKY FUSION! METTAU AND PICK AX!"

Both glowed before becoming a muscular miner in a sleeveless shirt and two flaming pick axes.

"Met the Miner!" PatchBoBo shouted.

Met charged at Magicman and sent him flying with two hits before vanishing. A Smash Bal appeared and Torchman managed to grab it.

"LAVA WORLD!" Torchman roared.

The entire arena transformed to resemble the inside of a volcano. Jelly screamed as his body was cooked by the lava, turning into a Thanksgiving Feast.

"Aye, Torchman, burn it all to the ground!" Match cackled.

"Firearm!" Torchman roared, firing a giant lava version of his firearm.

Protoman sliced through it with a LifeSword and charged at Magicman. He made two cannons appear before they fused into a five-barreled blaster.

"Program Advance: Zeta Cannon-1," Protoman said before firing the attack.

Magicman warped out of the way.

"WIGGIN' FUNKY FUSION! ZETA CANNON LASER AND SMASH PUCK!" PatchBoBo shouted as he fused the beam from the Zeta Cannon with the hockey stick Chip and Chocolate had from the last battle.

They fused into a high-tech blaster.

"HOCKEY PUCK SHOOTER PLUS!" PatchBoBo shouted before firing a giant energy puck at Torchman, sending him flying and losing a stock.

The area changed back to normal and a Smash Ball appeared. Magicman destroyed it with a Magic Fire.

"Balas…" Magicman whispered.

The jewels on his body glowed before the entire stage shattered and each fragment released a giant explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal Magicman and the NetOps were alright while Protoman and PatchBoBo came back. The stage was fully repaired in a second.

"Combine?" PatchBoBo offered.

"…Fine," Protoman sighed.

PatchBoBo split into BoBoBo and Don Patch.

"BOBOBO FUSION!" BoBoBo shouted as his afro opened.

He grabbed Protoman and shoved him in the afro while he ate Don Patch. There was a flash of light. The light faded to reveal a strange figure. He had a ponytail. The blonde hair at least reached to its thighs before being blown gently in the wind. At a second glance the figure looked like more of a fighter than a lover. His red helmet with a blue gem in the forehead position. The middle of the helmet was black and so were the sides. On the jawbone area was a white jaw guard on both sides that reached to the back of his head, but cut off there. He did not have any shoulder pads, only black leather that fit into red arm gauntlets, which had gold trimming around the wrists. The figure was wearing what looked like a armored vest. Except for the long red boots the figure was wearing, he looked kind of weak.

"Who are you?" Torchman asked.

"I am… ProtoBoBoPatch," the figure said taking out a strange white handheld device, "And you will be deleted."

A green energy blade shot out of it, taking on a triangle form.

"You won't defeat us," Torchman chuckled, "FIRETOWER!"

"Magic Lightning," Magicman said as he fire giant lightning bolt at ProtoBoBoPatch.

"PBP-Knuckle," the triple fusion warrior said.

The attacks were sent back at Torchman and Magicman with three times the power. Both were sent flying to the other side of the stage as ProtoBoBoPatch jumped down to the ice. He began to sink into it.

"PBP-Saber," the triple fusion said, "Flame Mode."

He stabbed the sword into the ground and it melted into water and then steam, freeing Jelly. He helped Jelly up.

"Are you alright?" ProtoBoBoPatch asked.

Jelly nodded and vanished.

* * *

Jelly ran in to see what was going on with the match.

"Who is that guy?" Jelly asked.

"That's ProtoBoBoPatch," Gasser replied, "He's completely different from any fusion I've seen before."

"This is almost like BoBoPatchJiggler," Beauty spoke.

* * *

"What was that attack you just you, laddie?" Mr. Match growled.

"My PBP-Knuckle sends your attack right back at you," ProtoBoBoPatch said, "But when it comes back, it will be three times as powerful."

He put his saber away and pulled out energy nunchucks.

"PBP-Chucks."

Magicman and Torchman charged at the triple fusion but were quickly sent flying with Magicman losing his last stock.

"It is over now," ProtoBoBoPatch said as he took out his sword once more, "Super Fist of the Maverick Nose Hair."

Two long nose hairs came out of his nose as he charged. The two pulled out two more sabers and the three swords sent Torchman flying, losing his last stock.

"PBP-Saber time three with Nose Hair," the triple fusion said calmly.

"STOCK DEPLETE! RED TEAM WINS!" Mr. Referee shouted.

* * *

"Don't do that," ProtoBoBoPatch said.

Genie flinched and put a stick he carried with him to examine thing away.

"How long have you been like this?" Roll sighed.

"One hour, fifty-nine minutes, and forty seconds," ProtoBoBoPatch replied, "It seems that this form can last for probably two minutes."

Once the two hour mark reached, he split back into Protoman, Don Patch with his face ripped off, and BoBoBo eating his face like gum. Protoman separated into Chaud and Protoman.

"How did you two do that?" Lan asked.

"That was Full Synchro," Chaud replied coldly, "I won't tell you anything else."

With that, the two walked off, leaving the remaining nine.

"Anyone else get the feeling that we were staring into the eyes of winter incarnate?" Megaman asked.

"AH! MY FACE!" Don Patch screamed before tackling BoBoBo, "GIVE BACK MY HANDSOME FACE!!!"

He ripped BoBoBo's face off and put it on. Megaman dragged Lan off while Maylu was ushered off by Beauty and Roll. Gasser just sighed before walking away from the three he dubbed as 'The New Three Stooges.'

_-Attention. Will the Obsidian Team, Mephiles and Metal, and the Silver Team, Silver and Blaze, please report to the Entrance Stage?-_

* * *

The stage was Majide World. Mephiles entered through a black vortex, Metal spin dashed onto the stage, Silver warped in, and Blaze appeared in a pillar of flames.

"Ready?" Mephiles asked.

"Indeed," Metal replied.

"THEN IT'S AGREED!" Mr. Referee shouted as he appeared on a shooting star in a cowboy outfit, "SMASHERS, READY? SMASHERS, CLASH!"

* * *

**Codex: Metal Soul**

* * *

**Snake: Colonel, who's this guy? He looks like Sonic, but different.**

**Colonel: That is Metal Soul. He was originally Metal Sonic when a program meant to let Metal Sonic the ability to be able to go between the Cyber World and Real World went awry, transforming him into Metal Soul. The accident also created his brother, Tech E. Soul, and Shadow's daughter, Eclipse.**

**Snake: I see.**

**Colonel: Metal Sonic appeared at the same time Amy Rose did in Sonic CD. He was created by Dr. Eggman to destroy Sonic and to replace him. Overtime, that became an obsession to Metal Sonic and caused him to go against his master to transform into Neo Metal Sonic to rule the world. He was stopped by Sonic, Tail, and Knuckles in their Super Forms when he was Metal Overlord.**

**Snake: I see… So what is with his hands?**

**Colonel: I'll let Otacon tell you.**

**Otacon: Metal Soul's hands are beyond the technology we currently have. They can produce various energy weapons like swords and axes. There's rumor that he only goes up to Stage-2: Normal Stage.**

**Snake: He has stages?**

**Otacon: Yes, Snake. Stage-1: Defense Mode is the stage he uses the majority of the time. Stage-2: Normal Mode is what he uses the majority of the time in battle. His finale stage, Stage-3: Combat Mode, turns him into a pure killing machine until he overheats and goes to Stage-1. Stage-3 lasts ten minutes so be careful, Snake.**

**(End Transmission)**

* * *


	56. Dark and Clone VS PSI and Flames

* * *

Metal activated his axes and charged at Blaze, who had Levantine out.

* * *

"Where did she… Lan, did you and Megaman…" Maylu began.

"She asked for a sword so she could try out a new fighting style," Lan replied, "We were about to put the chip in when it glowed and made the actual Levantine appear."

"Levantine?" Samus asked, "As in Dame Percival's Sacred Sword?"

"You know about it?" Caliwave asked.

"When you travel alone, you need something to occupy yourself," Samus replied as she held up a book about a certain hedgehog and Hedgefox with their two swords.

"Heh. We're famous!" Caliwave cheered.

"You are an embarrassment, sister…" Caliburn muttered.

* * *

Metal picked up a Bema Sword that appeared and the two began to fight. Mephiles sliced through the various crates, meteors, comets, stars, and kitchen sinks that Silver was throwing.

"You've gotta be kidding me with the crates and kitchen sinks," Mephiles said.

He dodged a giant flying pig and it hit Silver.

* * *

"Okay, what the heck was that about?" Metabee asked.

"That's Majide World for you," Beauty said, "If you say 'Majide' or something like 'Are you kidding me?!,' you'll be attacked by something random."

* * *

Mephiles gave out a loud laugh at that.

"Now that is rich!" Mephiles said between laughs, "You got hit with a flying pig!"

Silver threw the pig at him with his ESP.

"Okay… I deserved that…" Mephiles mumbled, rubbing his sore noggin.

* * *

"Mephiles; Head Part damage at sixty percent," Ikki's Meda-Watch said.

"Hm? How come Mephiles' damage appeared on my Meda-Watch?" Ikki asked.

"He used a bit of my essence to gain material form," Rokusho replied, "It appears that he is connected to the Meda-Watch just like we three are."

* * *

Metal and Blaze traded swing for swing. In truth, one would easily mistake them for dancing…Until they saw the sparks come off Metal's axes and Beam Sword against Blaze's Levantine and flames. The two jumped away from each other and charged once more. Blaze then got him with a sucker-punch.

"MAJIDE?!" Metal barked.

He was hit with an avalanche of Yeti before being clobbered by said group of Yeti. The Yeti walked off to go to a bar after five minutes.

"Hey, you're buying, Dave," one said.

"No way, Chuck," Dave argued, "Mark is buying."

"Don't drag me in!" Mark barked.

Once they left, Metal came back with his last stock and smoke coming out of his ears and hands.

* * *

Tech whimpered as he saw Metal like that with the others in the Raichu Bros. Hotel.

"Ni-san is goin' into sca'y mode," Tech whimpered, hiding behind Shockbee and in Haruka's lap.

"Scary mode?" Skye repeated.

"What's this 'scary mode,' Tech?" Yuchiro asked.

* * *

-Error! Error!- Metal said, his voice suddenly monotonous and electronic –Mode-1: Defense Mode: Failed. Mode-2: Normal Mode: Failed. Engaging Mode-3: Combat Mode-

This time, actual axes came out of his arms. He raised his head to reveal his eyes were shadowed and void of any emotion.

-Mission aim: Victory- Metal stated.

He charged at Blaze. She swung her sword while Metal swung his. His sliced Levantine in half before sending Blaze flying. A Smash Ball appeared and Silver broke it with Mephiles.

"FINAL SMASH! Prepare to meet your doom!" Silver shouted as he transformed into Super Silver.

He sent Mephiles flying, making him lose a stock and charged at Metal… only to be surprised when he easily swatted him out of Super Mode and Final Smash with one back slap.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Silver gasped.

He then fell into a hole and a cannon came out and fired Silver far away, losing a stock. Blaze appeared as a Smash Ball appeared. She broke it and transformed into Burning Blaze. She created a dragon of lava and it charged at Mephiles and Metal. Metal's hands went into his body as green energy charged up in them. He fired two beams of Chaos Energy at the dragon, causing a large explosion. The smoke cleared and Metal shot out of it with his axes and two giant axes out and slammed Burning Blaze into the 'ground,' causing her Final Smash to end. The smoke returned.

-Error. Error. Overheating- Metal said –Reverting to Stage-1: Defense Mode-

The shading over his eyes vanished as his eyes returned.

* * *

"How did-a he do-a that?!" Luigi gasped.

-It appears that Metal Soul, once he goes into Stage-3: Combat Mode, is stronger than a normal Final Smash- MH said.

"So we have to make sure he doesn't go into Stage-3 when we fight him?" Fox asked.

"Aw great…" Falco sighed in annoyance.

"Just fu…" Wolf began before Shadow and the women in the room released a death glare at him, "Just great…"

* * *

A Smash Ball appeared and Mephiles destroyed it with his swords.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Mephiles said, "I am Mephiles the Dark, twin of Iblis the Flame. Together, we form…"

A white flame appeared beside him, changing into a white hedgehog resembling Shadow with blue flame designs where Shadow's red highlights were and his shoes had flames at the soles instead of rocket-skates. His hands were coated in hardened lava, or obsidian, that shined for some reason even though there was no light. He also had no mouth and fire-colored eyes. The two glowed before fusing into a large being. The being resembled a crystal-like matter with three claws on each long arm and large crystalline wings.

* * *

"Okay… I'm seriously getting a bad case of déjà vu," Megaman stated.

"Same here," Roll nodded.

"That's because that is Solaris, the God of Light and Time," Shadow explained, "Link, Young Link, and Toon Link all have him on their shields."

The mentioned heroes of time looked at their shields to see that figure on the screen was the same one on their shields.

* * *

_"I… am Solaris,"_ the being said, his voice calm and collected, _"I am sorry for what I am about to do."_

He released fifteen lasers at Blaze and Silver and ended it with a meteor shower. Blaze was sent flying while Silver landed on the other side of Majide World. Solaris split into the hedgehog and Mephiles and the hedgehog vanished…

* * *

…And appeared above CH, landing on him and setting him on fire.

"AH! AH! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" CH screamed as he ran around in circles.

BoBoBo, now a fire truck with his head for the front, rammed into CH as Don Patch and Jelly took out hoses and sprayed oil on him, increasing the flames.

"THAT'S NOT HELPING!" Beauty barked.

* * *

Mephiles fell over, his Medal popping out. Metal placed it back in and Mephiles rose once more, but seemed to be sweating.

"Sit out," Metal said, "I'll fight her."

Mephiles nodded.

"Mr. Referee, I wish to be put out," Mephiles said.

"And why is that?" Mr. Referee asked.

"I am tired and I believe that I am suffering Smash Sickness."

"I will allow it!"

Mephiles nodded and sat down on the comet.

"That was nice of you," Blaze stated.

"I prefer to be nice than cold," Metal replied, his laser axes appearing as he took out an Assist Trophy.

He activated it and Dimentio appeared, laughing.

* * *

"NOT HIM AGAIN!" Skye barked.

* * *

"Hello," Dimentio chuckled with a wave, "A pleasure to meet a fair princess as yourself."

He produced a rose from nowhere.

"How is that possible?" Blaze pondered.

She was hit with a purse by a fat woman in an opera outfit before the woman vanished. Dimentio laughed and applauded.

"That was spectacular!" Dimentio laughed, "It is my turn now."

He bounced over and gave Blaze a fortune cookie. She opened it.

"'Look out for the 'SPLAT,'" Blaze read, "What does that mean?"

She then noticed a pie cart beside Metal and Dimentio. Dimentio laughed as he took some pies along with Metal.

SPLAT!

Blaze was soon covered in a pile of pies. She poked her head out of the top and licked her face.

"I hate coconut," Blaze hissed.

Another pie hit her face.

"Chocolate's better," Blaze nodded, "BUT I'M STILL KILLING YOU BOTH!"

The pie cream hardened and broke as Blaze created a tornado of flames.

"Ooh…" Dimentio, Mr. Referee, and Mephiles awed.

Metal pulled out a Fireworks Launcher and aimed it at Blaze. She open fired and released a barrage of fireworks.

* * *

"Ooh… ah…" everyone watching the match awed at the fireworks, "Whoa…"

* * *

Metal ran out of ammo, so he just threw it at a Smash Ball that appeared. His body glowed before he was in knight armor and he was riding on top of a giant blue, metal dragon with its red eyes on top of one another.

"Oh boy…" Blaze gulped.

The dragon roared before firing a blue beam at Blaze, sending her flying off screaming. She landed a few feet away from losing a stock. The dragon vanished along with Metal's armor. Metal threw up after a few seconds.

Tech fussed as he tried to get Shockbee's hand out of his eyes.

Metal stopped puking after a few minutes before getting up. He and Blaze glared at each other before charging at each other, not noticing the Bomb-Om until it exploded. Both lost their last stock at the same time.

"STOCKS DEPLETED! NO TEAM WINS!" Mr. Referee shouted.

* * *

-I am satisfied with the fights for today- MH said –But… It appears that a certain someone wishes to fight someone that is not an Assist Trophy nor a Smasher-

Metabee hummed innocently as everyone stared at him.

-But… I will allow it- MH said –But after this, Metabee, Valor the Wolf, you two stay away from Crazy Hand. Just like Walter from the PJ's has to stay away from God, fellow Police Officers, fifty judges, and a hooker-

Everyone had various sweatdrops as they stared at Metabee, beaming with victory.

* * *

The stage was a simple large platform in the middle of distorted space. The stage was the one and only Final Destination. Metabee and Valor appeared on the recovery pads.

"Ready to have your butt kicked?" Metabee asked.

"Yeah right. You're the one who will, as you say, kiss your bot goodbye, metal bug," Valor smirked as his claws shot out.

"IT'S METABEE, YOU MUTT!" Metabee barked.

"THEN IT'S AGREED!" Mr. Referee shouted as he appeared via Jetpack, "FIGHTERS, READY? FIGHTERS, BATTLE!"

* * *

**Codex: Mephiles the Dark**

* * *

**Snake: Mei Lung, what's with this robot? It's like he can control shadows or something.**

**Mei Lung: He's called Mephiles, Snake. Once, he was corrupted by a false light along with his brother, Iblis. They tried to destroy the very fabric of time by devouring it together in a form called 'Solaris, the God of Light and Time.' Due to Sonic and a princess going back in time, they were not suppose to exist, yet Master Hand gave them life once more.**

**Snake: Still doesn't explain his form or his powers.**

**Mei Lung: Mephiles can use a person's shadow one time to gain solid form in the real world since his mind is in the shadows. Mephiles can give his brother a body, but there needs to be a tremendous amount of energy.**

**Snake: Hmm… Alright.**

**(End Transmission)**

* * *


	57. Wolf VS Machine

* * *

Metabee open fired as Valor began to jump around to dodge them. His tails extended and wrapped Metabee up and threw him before whacking him numerous times. Metabee dodged the tails and jumped over Valor and fired green missiles. They collided and an explosion happened behind Valor. Valor held his ears and howled in pain.

* * *

Pichu, Pikachu, Roll, Fox, Wolf, Charizard, Squirtle, Ivysaur, the Pikmin, Blaze, Silver, Tigress, Tai Lung, Mew, and Lance held their ears in pain.

"Roll-chan, what's wrong?" Megaman pondered.

"Too…loud…" Roll cried.

"What did Metabee do?" Mephiles asked.

"Sound Missiles at their highest frequency," Ikki replied, "Only animals can hear it. But I don't get why Roll is in pain. How come you two aren't in pain?"

Shadow and Eclipse looked at each other before giving Ikki the 'We're not sure' look.

"Weird… it should be effecting me too…" Megaman muttered as he held Roll close.

Shadow was the only one to hear it and took out a strange handheld device. He pressed a button on it and a blue light scanned Roll. It opened to reveal a screen. He growled.

"It seems that Skye will be getting a mallet to the head for this," Shadow said, "Apparently, her senses are just as strong as when she was just a Hedgefox back then."

* * *

Skye shuddered.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to get hit by a mallet by a mad big brother?" Skye pondered.

* * *

"Missile Launch!" Metabee shouted as he fired his missiles.

The last attack's effects stopped a second AFTER the missiles hit Valor. Valor was sent flying close to the edge. He grabbed it and pulled himself up.

"Time to try my new trick out," Valor said as he began to spin his tails.

CRACK!

Valor's eyes watered as his tails knotted up together.

"EEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" Valor howled, jumping five feet in the air.

* * *

"Valor-kun…" Jenny sighed as she shook her head while Skye, Gutsman, Dex, Yai, and Tech fell over, laughing.

Jenny whacked the three older laughing males on the head and flicked Yai's nose.

"HEY!" the four barked.

"I don't hit children," Jenny said as she picked Tech up, "Especially ones that I think are adorable and/or even have a gift I have. Right, Tech-chan?"

Tech nodded as Jenny sat down between Haruka and Shockbee.

* * *

"Alright, no more screwing around," Valor growled as he finished untying his tails, "CHAOS CLAWS!"

He swung his claws and released blades of chaos energy at Metabee. The bottom of Metabee's legs changed into wheels as that two black parts sticking out of Metabee's shoulders traded places with his arms, becoming front wheels. He raced around, dodging the attacks.

* * *

"How can he do that?" Olimar asked.

"That's his Vehicle Mode," Ikki replied, "It improves his speed and agility."

* * *

"Missile Launch!"

Metabee's missiles hit Valor in the back and sent him flying to the other side. Valor growled as he stood up.

"Now…I'm mad…" Valor snarled, removing his jacket.

He threw it to the side and grasped his left shoulder. He squeezed it until blood seeped out.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" Valor roared as he threw blades of glowing red blood at Metabee, "CHAOS CLAWS!"

Metabee wasn't able to dodge all of the attacks and was sent over the edge. He grabbed it as he changed back to Normal Mode and climbed back up.

"You gettin' tired?" Metabee asked.

Valor nodded.

"You two?" Valor asked.

Metabee nodded.

"One last attack?" Metabee asked.

Valor nodded. Metabee activated his Medaforce.

"Dude…I rock…" Metabee stated.

Valor's claws erupted in chaos energy.

"It's time…TO KISS YOUR BOT GOODBYE!" Metabee roared, "MEDAFORCE!!!"

"CHAOS CLAW STORM!" Valor howled as he released a flurry of Chaos Claws.

The two attacks collided and caused a large explosion. A red pillar of light erupted from one side as a blue pillar of light erupted from the other side.

"FUNCTION CEASED!" Mr. Referee shouted, "THE MATCH IS A DRAW!"

* * *

"How many times are we going to have to see you here?" a pink and white, nurse-type Medabot pondered as her hands glowed.

She pressed them to Metabee's damaged armor and it began to repair itself.

"So where is Ikki?" a girl with her long orange hair in two ponytails and a nurse's outfit asked.

"Rokusho and Arcbeetle said they were doing something with him," Metabee replied.

* * *

"Why can't I go in there?!" Ikki demanded as Rokusho and Arcbeetle were dragging Ikki far away from Smash Mansion, "I wanna see Karen in a nurse's outfit!"

Rokusho and Arcbeetle looked at each other, nodded, raised a fist and…

WHAM! POW!

Ikki's body slumped as smoke hissed from his two lovely new head bruises. His face was drooling a little as his eyes lost all color. The two continued to drag Ikki off.

* * *

**Codex: Louie

* * *

**

**Snake: Another Pikmin fighter?**

**Colonel: Snake, that is Louie. He nearly caused Hocate Freight, where Olimar and he work, to go bankrupt due to him eating a large shipment of golden pik-pik carrots in Pikmin 2. He went with Olimar to the Pikmin Planet and fell out of the ship on their first day there. He found the Red Pikmin Onion and managed to get back to Olimar and the two collected a large battery.**

**Snake: A battery?**

**Colonel: Normal items that we use are expensive collectables on Hocate. The Pikmin Planet has giant versions of the items we're use to.**

**Snake: Anything else I should know?**

**Colonel: Yes, Snake. When the debt was paid, Louie was lost on the Pikmin Planet. Olimar and the President of Hocate Freight returned to the Pikmin Planet to search for him. They found him on a giant creature called the Titan Dweevil. After a long hard battle, they managed to get Louie back and titled him 'King of Bugs.' Many believe that he was actually controlling the beast.**

**(End Transmission)

* * *

Me: If you want to know about where Valor learned 'Blades of Blood,' Inuyasha taught him.**


	58. Okonomiyaki and the Cursed Boy

* * *

"I blame Wario," Lan stated.

"He wasn't the one who blackmailed you," Megaman chuckled.

"I know. Bu tit was his fault since he was the one who stole those chips."

"Don't worry. Just don't eat like you normally do and listen to her and this will go by fast."

"You do that with Roll?"

"No," Megaman replied, "And if you say that again, I'll pull a prank of Chaud and Protoman with the evidence put on you."

* * *

"I still can't believe Mew's making us do this…" Maylu muttered as she combed her hair.

"You don't want to make Mew made, Maylu," Roll said, "Trust me, it is not a pretty sight."

"How so?"

"Bowser hurt Lucario badly in a fight and Mew… let's just say that Bowser needed a new shell, a new lung, and his entire body in a cast," Roll replied, "Now then…"

She held up two dresses.

"The pink one or the blue one?" Roll asked.

"I'm sure Lan is wearing his normal outfit," Maylu said.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU HAVE TO WEAR A TUX!" a few voices barked.

Roll peeked out to see Lan skate, wearing strange high-tech wheel-less skates, by at a high speed, followed by Megaman, Skye, and Lucario. She also could have sworn that they each had a subtitle above them. Lan: Speedius Lateius; Megaman: Cyberus Azule Blurius; Skye: Idioto Dunderhead; Lucario: Azule Lupine.

"Oh second thought… what you have on right now, but a cleaner one, is fine," Roll sweatdropped.

"Hey, Roll," Jet said as he flew by on a strange flying, wheel-less skateboard-like device. (Jet: Racing-addictedion Avian)

Roll saw a purple swallow in a white racing outfit and a large gray albatross run up.

"Lan wearing EX Gear, Wave?" Roll asked.

"My experimental EX Gear," Wave replied, "He just ran by, swiped them, and somehow swapped them with the shoes he was already wearing while running."

"How'd he do that?" the albatross pondered.

"That's Lan for you, Storm," Roll sighed, "He surprises you just like Mega-kun."

An orange blur shot by, followed by a blue blur, a green blur, and black and blue blur, and Skye riding a bicycle.

"Where'd he get the bicycle?" Wave asked.

"My guess; Majide World," Roll replied, "Which would mean…"

BoBoBo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler rode by in biker punk outfits… on tricycles…

"We agree. No one ever saw that," Wave said.

Storm and Roll nodded. The blurs ran by again and Roll stopped Megaman.

"He doesn't need to wear it," Roll said, "They aren't going to a fancy restaurant, just out."

"But isn't…" Megaman began, "LOOK OUT!"

He pushed the trio into the room along with himself as BoBoBo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler came by on motorcycles, dressed as high school girls.

"RIGHT BIKES, WRONG OUTFITS!" Megaman barked, his and Storm's eyes closed shut.

After the trio had passed by, Megaman grabbed Storm and ran out and chased Lan. Maylu peaked out from behind a folding screen.

"He didn't see anything… did he?" Maylu asked.

"No. both of them had their eyes closed," Roll replied, "But if they did…"

Wave pulled out a giant wrench and Roll pulled Caliwave and her Roll Arrow out.

"I get it," Maylu giggled nervously.

* * *

"So where should we go?" Maylu pondered.

_"Remember, Lan,"_ Megaman's voice resonated in Lan's head, _"Don't pick a curry place unless it has something Maylu might like."_

"Well… I've got nothing," Lan replied.

"How about some Okonomiyaki?" Maylu offered, pointing at a nearby restaurant.

"Sure," Lan nodded.

The two walked in and quickly ducked under a man in his late thirties in a dojo outfit, glasses, and a bandana over his bald head screaming as he was tossed out and into the fountain nearby. After a few seconds, a panda came out of the fountain, holding up a sign that read in Japanese writing 'How dare that boy of mine do this to me…' Lan and Maylu stared at each other before walking in.

"Welcome!" a girl around 14 said, "Table for two?"

Lan and Maylu nodded. The girl had her red hair in a pigtail at the bottom of her neck, a red Chinese vest, green pants, and silk shoes. She was wearing a red apron as well. She lead the two to a pair of seats in front of a girl around 14. she had long brown hair, a blue shirt, pants, an apron, rolled up sleeves, a white hair bow in her hair, a shoulder strap with spatulas, and a giant spatula on her back.

"Hello, my name is Ukyo," the second girl said, "Thank you, Ranma-honey. Here's your hot water."

"Thank you," the first girl sighed in relief as she poured it on her head.

The two saw that she changed into a he. His red hair became black and her grew a foot taller.

"Thanks, Ukyo," Ranma said.

"How did you do that?" Lan asked.

"Long story short; blame my dad for not being able to read Chinese," Ranma replied as the panda walked in.

The panda roared at Ranma, holding up a sign that read 'BOY! YOU'RE DEAD!' The panda charged at Ranma. He kicked the panda out easily, leaving a panda-shaped hole in the roof.

Ukyo poured cold water on Ranma's head, turning him into the girl.

"You're pulling a night shift now," Ukyo growled, pointing at the roof.

Ranma sighed and walked off.

"So…" Lan began.

"He went to China with his dad," Ukyo replied, "Neither could read any Chinese. The panda was his dad, who fell in Spring of Drowned Panda while Ranma-honey fell in Spring of Drowned Girl. Now cold water makes them change into their cursed forms while hot water results in their normal forms. I asked Ranma-honey to help me while I work here. Crazy Hand liked my Okonomiyaki and asked if I could sell it here during the Smash Tournament. He also saw Ranma-honey fight and wanted him to be in the tournament, but he declined for some reason. So, I asked him to help me with selling my Okonomiyaki here."

"I bet that he'll accept next time," Lan said.

Maylu nodded.

"So what will you two have? It's half off since you're Newcomers," Ukyo said.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're with your friends, helping them fight," Ukyo replied, "Just like Ash and Ikki do. Though, from those two fights I saw that had that yellow robot in them alone, he could fight without Ikki."

Lan and Maylu nodded.

"I'm Lan Hikari."

"Nice to meet you, Ukyo. I'm Maylu Sakurai."

"Pleasure to meet you both," Ukyo bowed, "Now what will you have?"

"Vegetable and Meat, please," Maylu said.

"All meat for me," Lan replied.

"Okay. A Number 4 and a Number 9 coming right up," Ukyo said.

* * *

"Ukyo sure can cook Okonomiyaki," Lan said as the two walked out.

Maylu nodded.

"I feel so sorry for Ranma, though," Maylu said, "He's got nearly a dozen fiancés, cursed to turn into a girl and back with water, an idiot father, and his fear of cats."

"Better not let…" Lan began.

"CATS!!!" the two heard Ranma-Chan scream before he ran past the two.

The two turned to see Blaze and Silver and Jenny and Valor at the entrance to Okonomiyaki.

"Yep. I knew it," Lan chuckled, "Poor Ranma…"

He scowled.

"Next time I see Genma, I'm going to whack him upside the head," Lan stated.

"Same here," Maylu agreed.

* * *

"So how was your date, you two?" Skye asked.

"Made two new friends and we both want to kill a were-panda for the same reason," Maylu replied.

Skye, Haruka, Shockbee, and Yuchiro all stared at the two in shock.

"Long story, don't ask," Lan said.

The two walked off.

"Hope you two don't go in the same bed now!" Skye called.

Lan's old shoes hit him in the face. He fell over, out cold with brown shoe-shaped marks on his face.

**

* * *

Me: No more Codex. But I will explain the Newcomers Final Smashes.**

**

* * *

  
Final Smash: Louie**

**Name: Titan Dweevil**

**Louie summons the Titan Dweevil and rides on its back. The Titan Dweevil will fire it's Flare Cannon, Monster Pump, Shock Therapist, and then Comedy Bomb before falling on the opponent if he or she has not been sent flying. Each attack does 75 percent damage and its falling does 25 percent.

* * *

**


	59. Smash Tradition 1: Pranking Newcomers

* * *

A knock was heard on the door. Megaman and Roll glared at it, both drenched in sweat.

"I was so close too…" Roll sighed as she released her grip on the bed sheets.

The two quickly put on their pajamas and Megaman answered the door.

"Yo, Spikes," Falco greeted, "I need to talk with you for a few minutes."

"No way," Megaman replied.

"Any reason?"

"You interrupted our night," Megaman and Roll replied.

"Look, this is important, Spikes," Falco said, "CH ordered me to get you."

"May Roll come along?" Megaman asked.

"Sorry, Pinks, Craze says no Newcomers, only Smashers," Falco apologized, "I promise I'll bring Spikes back as soon as possible."

"…This had better be something important," Megaman and Roll said after a moment.

Megaman kissed Roll on the lips, whispered something in her ear that made her giggle, and walked away with Falco.

"Heh. Sorry. I didn't know you two were getting intimate," Falco apologized.

"S'alright," Megaman said, "You did give me a good idea for what we would do when I get back there. I'll need to do a quick kitchen raid for some chocolate sauce and whip cream though for Roll-chan and strawberry syrup for myself."

"Spikes, do I even want to know where those things are gonna go?"

"Not until you're dating."

"You've definitely changed, Spikes," Falco chuckled.

"And I can still say you're a feathered ass."

Falco glared at Megaman for a few minutes before both laughed. The two walked into the Dining Hall.

"So what are we doing?" Megaman asked, "And if I hear the words 'prank' and 'Roll' in the same sentence, I am going to ignore chivalry of not attacking allies and beat you all up with Caliburn."

He made sure he proved his point by pulling his sword out and slicing a nearby chair in half.

"I ain't fixing that," Megaman stated as he put the still sleeping blade in Pocket Space.

He sat down in a chair.

-Okay, okay, okay- CH said –Time for the oldest tradition of the Smash Tournament; pranking the Newcomers. We'll exempt Roll from this because I don't want to be in hot water like lobsters-

* * *

_"Hey, dude!" a lobster waved, "Wazzup?"_

_"Yo, dude!" a second lobster said as he was put on the counter with the other, "Can you believe this wicked place?"_

_"It's tight, man, tight," the first one said._

_They were then being picked up._

_"Huh? Hey, dude, what the hell are you doing?" the first asked._

_They were dropped into a pot of boiling water. Both screamed in agony.

* * *

_

'That is one thing I did not miss; Crazy Hand's cutscene montage,' Mewtwo thought as his eye twitched.

-Okay. Let's get on with the pranking!- CH said with a nasal laugh –Let's see who goes first!-

He pulled in a roulette wheel from the sky and Don Patch was the ball. He spun the table before tossing Don Patch in there. The male Smashers all cheered. It landed on Tai Lung. Megaman gulped.

-Alright. Megaman, you're his brother, so you know him best! You lead the prank!- CH declared –I HAVE SPOKEN!-

"Oh Sugar Honey Iced Tea," Megaman sweated.

"Tough luck, Spikes," Falco said.

"Why? You're my second-in-command on this prank," Megaman said.

Falco paled as Fox laughed.

"Fox is in it as well. So are Wolf, Mewtwo, Ness, Zelda, and Peach," Megaman continued, "Peach, I need a makeup kit and, Zelda, one of your dresses. One you don't really wear anymore."

Both princesses nodded and walked out.

"Fox, Wolf, Falco, I need your speed for the makeup part," Megaman said, "Wolf, take care of the eyeliner. Fox, lipstick. Falco, you get hardest part; the rest."

'He must be really mad at you,' Mewtwo commented.

"I'll need the psychics to hover Tai Lung in the air and apply the dress to him before gently lowering him back down," Megaman continued, "After that, I'll take a few photos then we run out and… Do you know Nightmare, Mewtwo?"

'Yes.'

"Use that on Tai Lung to wake him up," Megaman said, "Make sure his mirrors are covered before you do, though. After that, we put al the evidence on Tigress. Two birds, one stone."

CH busted his gut laughing.

-Oh my god, dude! You are so fucking funny! You know, that's just…fuck you for being so funny! Oh god…- CH exclaimed between laughs.

* * *

"GET BACK HERE!!!" Tai Lung roared, chasing a laughing Tigress, holding a makeup kit, while holding the front of his black dress up with his pinkies in the air, "Damn these heeled shoes!"

* * *

-Roulette 2!- CH called, throwing Don Patch on the board.

Don Patch landed on a sleeping BoBoBo, waking him up.

"Why are you in my bed?" BoBoBo demanded, kicking Don Patch away before falling asleep.

Don Patch landed on Blaze.

-Snake leads this. No explosives- CH said, causing Snake to snap his fingers and scowl even more –Megaman, you can go back to your room-

Megaman grinned before running off to the kitchen.

"HEY!" the cooks of Smash Mansion barked before Megaman shot out.

"Relax, he just swiped the chocolate syrup, strawberry syrup, and a can of Cool Hwhip," Falco said.

"Okay, I guess that's a-wait, what?" Pit pondered.

"What? I said Cool Hwhip," Falco said, "He's going to be doing something with his girlfriend with chocolate syrup, strawberry syrup, and Cool Hwhip. Everything is better with Cool Hwhip."

"Why are you putting so much emphasis on the 'H'. It's whip, not Hwhip," Snake said.

"What? That's how you say it. Cool Hwhip."

"Say 'cool,'" Link said.

"Cool."

"Now say 'Cool Whip,'" Ash said.

"Cool Hwhip."

'Cool Whip.'

"Cool Hwhip."

"Cool Whip," Ganondorf said.

"Cool Hwhip."

"COOL WHIP!" Everyone barked.

"You guys are acting hweird," Falco stated.

"Oh come on!" Wolf howled, "THAT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE AN 'H' IN IT, YOU STUPID BIRD!!"

* * *

At the end of their pranking montage, BoBoBo's head was shaved (but it was realized that the BoBoBo they shaved was a dummy made out of bombs), Knuckles had wet the bed, Silver had his fur dyed blue, Blaze tarred and feathered, Shadow had his fur dyed pink, them getting chased out by Metal and Mephiles, Metabee painted pink, Arcbeetle and Rokusho had their Medals swapped and their armor removed, Ikki had wet the bed and had a wig resembling BoBoBo's afro put on his head with his face a clown's face, them nearly getting killed by Sesshomaru, getting almost killed by Inuyasha after they put him in nothing but a women's bra and panties, them pondering what that giggling and joy-filled moans coming from Megaman and Roll's rooms were about, tied up and hung Louie upside down in his room with Chip and Chocolate, and made it look like Torchman and Magicman were lovers. On a humorous note, Rockman and Lyra Note were on the Wave Roads when they were sleeping so any pranks on those two failed horribly.

* * *

**Final Smash: Lance**

**Name: Aura Psychic Piledriver**

**Lance makes a clone of himself that transforms into Lucario as he changes into Mew. Lucario fired Aura Storm while Mew fires a Psychic Blast. This attacks lasts for thirty seconds. The ones that are caught in the blast for the entire time are dealt with one hundred and fifty percent damage.

* * *

**


	60. Day Off Part 1

**Me: Hooray! The first page of the comics, the Cybernetic Blue Blur, has just been put up on Deviantart by the artist, AshidoodleTM!**

**Kyuubi: (crying) It's so beautiful… Please go see it.**

**Me: AshidoodleTM updates the comic every Sunday.

* * *

**

"So what's on today's list?" Beauty asked.

"This is a free day while Master Hand finishes compiling the data on the newcomers," Megaman replied, "Also… I suggest that you get out of smash Mansion as fast as you can."

"Why?" Beauty asked.

"The Smashers and Crazy Hand all pranked the Newcomers yesterday," Roll replied.

"Then why…" Gasser began.

"Are you sure you two really want to know?" Megaman asked.

"Nevermind," Gasser said.

The doorbell rang. R.O.B. answered it and let the group in.

"Why are you all here?" Megaman asked.

"Alex said that you wanted us here," Jenny replied.

"GET BACK HERE, YA BASTARDS!!!" a voice roared.

Inuyasha, wearing only women's lingerie, ran by as he chased CH and the Smashers, minus the Newcomers, Tessaiga out. Jenny and Valor uncovered the ears and eyes of Tech and Eclipse once he was long gone.

"Faker, I have a feeling you were behind this…" a voice growled.

Everyone turned and most fell over, laughing. Shadow, completely pink except for his highlights, glared at the laughing ones.

"Daddy… why pink?" Eclipse asked.

"A few people pulled a prank this morning," Shadow replied, "I swear. I have my monthly rest and I wake up pink."

"VALOR!" Metabee roared.

He ran in, dragging in two skeletons of two Medabots. What was interesting was that he was completely pink.

"What happened to you, Rokusho, Arcbeetle?" Jenny asked, laughing, "And why is Metabee pink? Did he change genders or what?"

"VALOR DID THIS TO ME LAST NIGHT!" Metabee barked, "I JUST KNOW IT!"

"No I didn't," Valor replied, "I was sleeping last night."

"I was with him," Jenny added.

"So did you two…" Metabee began.

"We did not, you Dobe," Valor growled, baring his claws and fangs.

Alex tip-toed closer to the door.

"ALEX!" Metabee and Valor roared.

"Eep!" Alex yelped, running off with the two chasing him.

"I'll go help find your armor, you two," Jenny sighed.

She and Shadow quickly covered Eclipse and Tech's eyes as CH, Alex, and the Smashers ran by with Inuyasha, Torchman in a pink bra, Magicman in women's makeup, a giant chicken that was throwing fireballs, Ikki wearing a BoBoBo wig and clown makeup, Metabee, and Valor right behind them. Skye laughed as he ran after them, recording everything on a camcorder he had.

"Hey, guys," a voice said.

Everyone turned to see Silver, dyed blue.

"Two of Sonic?" Tails and White pondered.

Silver's eye twitched. The two glowed blue before being tossed at Valor, the trio ending up in a pile. They got untangled and Silver and Valor chased CH, Alex, and the Smashers, but not before Valor snapped a photo of Shadow.

"VALOR!" Shadow roared, uncovering Eclipse's eyes, "Eclipse, please stay with the others."

He chased after Valor.

Lan's PET rang. He took it out and it showed Louie's face.

"Hey," Lan said, "Louie, any reason you

re upside down?"

'I woke up like this, tied up and upside down with Chip and Chocolate,' Louie replied.

'Hi, Lan!' the Chihuahuas called.

"Don't worry, you two," Lan said, "Someone will be up to help you guys soon."

Louie nodded and hung up.

"Smash Tradition 1: All Smashers prank the Newcomers," Megaman said, "Unless there are special conditions."

"Were you two pranked?" Shockbee asked.

"Nope," Roll replied, resting her head on Megaman's shoulder, "Last night was the best night I've ever had."

"Same here," Megaman nodded, putting his hand on her waist.

"Do we even want to know what you two did last night?" White asked.

Pit ran by.

"Megaman, I need the Cool Whip and chocolate and strawberry syrup back," Pit said before yelping and running away before the others ran by once more.

"Okay… Now I'm really curious as to what you two did," Tails said.

"Morning," Sonia and Geo said as they walked up.

"Why was everyone chasing Crazy Hand, a fox, and the Smashers?" Sonia asked

"The Smashers pranked nearly all the Newcomers," Megaman replied.

"Did either of you get pranked?" Geo pondered.

"Nope," Megaman replied, "I threatened them."

"So you did a preemptive strike?" Omega-Xis asked, "Nice."

"Roll-chan and I made a promise and I made sure that no one disturbed it," Megaman said.

"So you two had ice cream last night?" Yuki asked.

"…You could say that…" Roll replied as the two became shifty-eyed.

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"Welcome to… Hey, Lan, Maylu," Ranma-Chan said.

"Genma broke the roof again?" Lan asked, seeing a second panda-shaped hole in the roof.

"The old man did it again," Ranma-Chan sighed, "I see there are more people with you this time. Yo. The name's Ranma Saotome."

"Hello, Ranma," Sonia bowed, "I'm Sonia Strumm. This is my friend, Lyra."

"My name is Geo Stellar, and the one in the armor is Omega-Xis," Geo introduced, "Why are you in that again?"

"To be safe from the out of tune banjo," Omega-Xis, in full knight armor, replied.

"OMEGA-XIS!" Lyra roared, pulling out a giant can opener.

"CRIKEY!" Omega-Xis yelped before flying off in fear.

"My name is Tails and this is my big sister, Yuki," Tails said as he was hugged from behind by Yuki.

"Hello, Ranma," Yuki said.

"Name's Skye Sakurai."

Ranma-Chan's left eye twitched. She reeled her left leg back when a wall broke. The smoke from the broken wall cleared to reveal a girl in a Chinese fighting outfit with a ramen delivery case with long violet, near blue, hair.

"Ni-hao, Ranma," the girl said, "Shampoo bring you delicious Ramen for lunch."

"Shampoo…" Ukyo growled from behind the counter before easily jumping over it, "Get that filthy stuff out of my restaurant!"

"Shampoo think Okonomiyaki filthy," Shampoo retorted.

"You wanna take this outside?" Ukyo growled.

Ranma-Chan giggled nervously as she pushed everyone far away from the establishment before they heard two shouts and explosions.

* * *

"Okay… all in favor of making roast panda?" Skye asked after hearing Ranma's life story.

Everyone raised their hand.

"I'll take mine as a Bar-B-Q recipe," Sonia said.

Ranma, male now, shook his head with a chuckle.

"I don't get why you chose not to participate in this," Roll said.

"I don't think I'm ready for something like this," Ranma replied, "I was sure of it when Crazy Hand showed me the final Brawl in that tournament."

"And you're lookin' at the guy who won," Megaman smirked.

"You?! But…" Ranma began.

"Died and was revived as this," Megaman explained.

"Ah."

The group all saw CH, the Smashers, Alex, all the Newcomers except for Megaman, Roll, Geo, and Sonia, and Valor run by. Squirtle accidentally fired his Water Gun and it hit Ranma.

"Oh come on!" Ranma-Chan complained.

Roll poured hot water of Ranma-Chan.

"Thanks," Ranma said.

"You're welcome," Roll replied.

"Say, would you mind if we had a friendly spar, Ranma?" White asked.

"You sure?" Ranma asked, "I mean, you tripped every five steps you took."

"Yes," White replied, "But allow me to change first."

He traded the eye his eye patch covered and swapped with Crimson.

"Heh. Just call me Crimson now, kid," Crimson said, easing into a stance, "Shall we?"

Ranma nodded as he shifted into a stance. The two charged at each other, trading blows at high speeds.

"Chaos Illusion!" Crimson shouted.

Ranma stopped and began to scream and run around in circles.

"GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF!!!"

"What did Crimson use?" Knuckles asked.

"Chaos Illusion, puts the enemy under an illusion of their greatest fear," Shadow said.

"Oh no…" Lan and Maylu paled.

Ranma suddenly stopped.

"We'd better hide," Lan said, taking cover behind the rock he and Maylu were sitting on with Maylu.

"Why?" Roll asked.

"Meow…"

Everyone stared at Ranma. He raised his head as he meowed while his stance went into what resembled a cat jumping. He went down on all fours and hissed at Crimson, a strange look on his face. He pounced.

"Chaos Torrent!" Crimson shouted.

Neko-Ranma clawed through the attack with ease.

"WHAT?!" Crimson gasped, dodging Neko-Ranma, "CHAOS SHARK!"

His body was covered in sea-blue chaos energy as his chains aimed at Neko-Ranma. He charged at Neko-Ranma, turning into a large shark made out of Chaos Energy. Neko-Ranma rowled and pounced.

"This won't end well…" Amy said, hiding along with the others.

There was a small explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal Neko-Ranma on a knocked-out White, both coated in wisps of smoke. Neko-Ranma hissed at the others.

"He still wants more?!" Megaman asked.

"There is only one way to calm my son down," a voice said.

Everyone yelped and turned to see Genma with a large green bag with white designs on it.

"You see, when my son first entered the Cat Fist, a kind old lady that lived near us could calm him down," Genma continued, "Sadly, she's no longer living. Recently, Akane can calm him down, but she's not here right now."

"If I wasn't afraid of Ranma right now, I'd beat you up for teaching your son such a crazy thing," Megaman said.

Genma nodded as he put on an old lady outfit complete with makeup and wig.

"Now come here, Ranma," Genma said in a fake old lady voice.

"Has he no shame?!" Beauty demanded.

In the end, Neko-Ranma mauled Genma and kicked him through the stone Lan and Maylu were behind.

"Well, I'm out of ideas," Genma said.

"…Got any One-Time Only Akanenīchuan?" Maylu asked.

"Ranma told you about that accident?" Genma asked.

"Yep," Lan replied, "But why do you need that, Maylu?"

"It's not for me, it's for Ni-san," Maylu replied.

"NANI?!" Skye gasped.

Genma pulled out a packet. He pulled out a tea pot and emptied the packet into it. He poured it on Skye, turning him into a girl with short blue hair in a school-girl dress.

"I feel funny," Skye said, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY VOICE?!"

Maylu and Shockbee uncovered the two youngest members there.

"Now just sit down and say 'Here, Kitty, Kitty' a few times," Genma ordered, pushing Skye out into the open.

Skye glared at Genma and sat down.

"Here, Kitty, Kitty," Skye repeated as he patted his lap while sitting down.

Neko-Ranma hissed before jumping. Skye closed his eyes before he heard purring. He opened an eye to see Ranma, kneeling in his lap like a cat, purring.

"It worked!" Genma grinned, "I knew it would!"

"MAYLU WAS THE ONE WHO CAME UP WITH THE IDEA, NOT YOU!" Beauty snapped.

"Now that this is over…" Roll began.

"…We can beat you up now," Megaman finished.

Both took out their World Rings.

"My sadness for Ranma is equal to my Rage and Hatred for you," Megaman said.

"I will take Joy from your pain, Pleasure from your screams, and my Wishes are for your eternal suffering and you having to perform Seppuku by yourself and not you and Ranma," Roll spoke.

Both transformed into Darkspine Form.

**"Prepare for hell!" **Both roared.

Genma got hit with cold water, turning into a panda, as Geo and Sonia uncovered Eclipse and Tech's ears. He held up a sign that said 'HELP ME!!!!' before he was beaten up by the two. They kicked him far away before chasing him.

"Ten bucks on him being fine later," Lan said.

"I'm in!" Sonia said.

"Same here," Geo and Maylu added.

The others, except for Shockbee, Eclipse, and Tech, all nodded as well.

* * *

Skye shook the hot water off his body and wet clothes.

"At least that was an One-Time Only packet," Ranma said, "Sorry about that. I have a big fear of cats thanks to the Neko-Ken."

Genma was dragged in, his body swollen, his fur ripped of a few places, and having a few broken bones, by Megaman and Roll.

"Whoa… Not even the Old Freak could do that," Ranma stated.

"Who?" Yuki asked.

"His name's Happosai," Ukyo explained as she served Tech a pineapple Okonomiyaki, "He's a 400-year-old pervert and founder of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. His favorite hobby is glomping women and stealing their bras and panties, especially soaked ones."

"T'ank you, Onee-chan," Tech giggled as he ate.

"OH SO KAWAII!" Ukyo squealed.

Ranma rolled his eyes.

"I don't get it with girls and cute things," Ranma said as he poured some cold water on himself.

She pulled out a small freezer in her pocket and opened it to reveal an ice cream parfait. She began to eat it.

"Any reason why you're eating it as a girl?" Geo asked.

"It's embarrassing eating this as a boy," Ranma-Chan replied.

"Blame his father for Ranma-honey's outlook on genders," Ukyo said.

Sweatdrops. Roll pulled out a pair of hedge clippers.

"Roll-chan, I think we've done enough," Megaman said.

Roll frowned before putting her weapon away.

* * *

**Me: Just so you know, only half a day has passed in this chapter.

* * *

**

**Final Smash: Sesshomaru**

**Name: True Form**

**Sesshomaru transforms into his true form and roars at his opponents, sending out waves of acidic saliva, before batting them with a paw and then changing back. Each time one is hit by saliva, their damage is tripled. When the paw hits the enemy, the damage is quadrupled and may even send the opponent out of the stage.**


	61. Day Off Part 2

* * *

Sometimes, it's good to have friends who are idiots. Other times… you wish you never knew them. This is what Beauty and Gasser think right now.

"How are you all in jail?" Megaman asked with a sweatdrop.

Everyone single Smasher, Crazy Hand, Valor, and all the Newcomers except for Sesshomaru, Mephiles, Metal, Megaman, Roll, Sonia, and Geo were all in jail. Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler were in there as well.

"All in favor of leaving them here because they overreacted?" Megaman asked.

Everyone's hand went up.

-Sonic…- Crazy said, his form changing into a single armed version of the Don Patch being white instead of orange with a serious look on his face –I suggest you release us-

"Eep…" Megaman paled.

"Why does Crazy Hand look different?" Lan asked.

"Master Hand and Crazy Hand have three forms; Hand Form, Semi-God-Human Form, and Battle Form," Megaman explained, "When Crazy enters Battle Form, he becomes serious."

"And if we don't?" Lan asked.

-Then I will show everyone the prank Mario headed on you- Crazy replied –And I am serious-

Megaman paled.

"Okay, how do we get them out?" Megaman asked the officer near the cell, sweating like mad.

_'Just what was Mario's prank on him?'_ everyone thought.

"You need to pay 5000 Coins," the officer, a blue version of Kirby, replied.

Megaman pulled out a wallet.

"And that would be in Zenny?"

"…Z10,000."

"…Rings?"

"100,000 Rings."

Megaman exhaled a relieved breath. He pulled out a titanium ring with a ten-pointed star.

"This should cover it," Megaman said, giving the Ring to the officer.

He walked to and came back after a few minutes. He unlocked the cell.

"Just so you know, I called Master Hand," the officer said.

-Aw crap…- CH, back to his normal Peter-lookalike, muttered.

* * *

The punishment for everyone involved with the pranking tradition and the Newcomers that chased the Smashers were forced to clean an entire area of Smash Mansion. Megaman had finished the Trophy Room earlier so he just went back there. Right now, he was whistling a tune as he skated around the Trophy Room, scrubbers on the soles of his boots.

"I only did a simple prank," Megaman said, doing a triple axel flip, "So I chose the hardest room."

"What kind of logic is that, Mega-kun?" Roll asked, holding up a '9' card.

"The best," Megaman replied, "I love this room since you get to learn so much about everyone and the things they've seen over the years."

"Really?" Lan asked.

"Yep," Megaman replied, "Now keep your feet off my clean floor and do your best to follow."

He skated off. Ranma and Roll, carrying Lan and Maylu, jumped after Megaman by jumping from wall to wall and landing on tables.

* * *

"So what's this room about?" Lan asked, seeing the various trophies.

"This is the Trophy Room for the realm Olimar and the Pikmin come from," Megaman explained as he skated backwards, "Can't you tell from seeing the Red Bulborb, the Fiery Bulbear, and the Pikmin Trophies?"

He pointed to his left at the trophy case that had life-size figures of Olimar, Louie, the five Pikmin, and their Final Smashes. He then pointed to his right to see various trophy cases showing small-scale models of the creatures and items found on the Pikmin Planet.

"Isn't that just a weight?" Lan asked, pointing at the Doomsday Apparatus.

"Don't look at me, blame Ship," Megaman asked, skating by.

"Did you always do this when you had to clean the Jade Palace?" Maylu asked.

"Yep," Megaman replied with a grin, "Though I usually sang one of my favorite songs; 88 by LM.C."

"88?" Ranma repeated, "That's a strange song. Ah! It doesn't hypnotize you, does it?"

"Bad time with hypnosis?" Lan asked.

"Blame the Old Letcher," Ranma replied, "He tried to separate my two sides in my sleep and my girl half tried to…"

He shivered.

"…Have her way with me."

Megaman stopped skating and looked at the top parts of the cases.

"Cobwebs…" Megaman frowned, pulling out a feather duster and a rope.

He tied the feather duster with the rope and began to spin it before letting it fly. He swung the rope and the feather duster moved at high speeds, hitting every single speck of dust, dirt, grime, and anything unclean at the top of the cases. Megaman pulled it and caught the feather duster. He then put his cleaning tool and rope in Pocket Space.

"Oh, and be careful of touching the trophy bases," Megaman advised as he skated ahead, "You touch one and, if it's not a Smasher or the image of their Final Smash or a friend or familiar face, it will come to life and, if it is one of the Pikmin Planet Creatures, try to kill us or eat us. So please, for the love of Master Hand, DON'T TOUCH THE TITAN DWEEVIL WITHOUT LOUIE ON IT!"

He skated ahead of the others at his normal jogging speed.

* * *

"So what's this Trophy Hall about?" Lan asked.

"From the trophies… I'd say the world BoBoBo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Torpedo Girl, Gasser-san, and Beauty came from," Megaman replied, "For some reason…I want to break the Smash Trophies of BoBoBo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler."

"Same here," Lan, Maylu, and Roll agreed.

A bicycle bell rang.

"Oh no…" Megaman paled.

He skated over to a window and opened it. Shampoo came in through the window on her bicycle.

"Ni hao, Ranma," Shampoo smiled, balancing on a trophy of a guy in a white bed sheet, big eyebrows, stern eyes, fat lips, and his black hair up in a knot, "Shampoo bring you delicious ramen."

"Ah! Shampoo, get off that trophy!" Megaman yelped as he read the data on the guy, "That's Service Man!"

"Service Man?" Shampoo repeated.

"He flashes people," Megaman replied, "He's a pervert. A wise one, but still a pervert."

Shampoo glared at the trophy before she pulled her leg back.

"Shampoo, don't kick it," Ranma said.

"Okay, Ranma," Shampoo complied, "You want to eat ramen off Shampoo?"

Lan and Ranma blushed heavily at that.

"She fell in Jusenkyo, right?" Megaman asked.

"Yeah, but…"

"Spring of Drowned Cat?" Lan asked.

"Big time."

Megaman shrugged before hitting the girl with water, turning her into a pink cat. He grabbed the cat and Shampoo's clothes before putting them outside the Trophy Hall.

"Don't come in unless you agree not to touch any of the trophies in there," Megaman said in perfect Chinese and he changed Shampoo back to normal with a thermostat of hot water.

Shampoo, in her outfit, nodded.

"Shampoo be careful."

"Good cat," Megaman chuckled, "Don't touch the floor. I just cleaned it unless you have a pair of scrubbing skates."

* * *

"This is the Trophy Hall dedicated to where Lucario, Ash, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Lance, and Mewtwo are from," Megaman explained, "Here, you'll find Trophies of their friends, items, towns, and every single discovered species of Pokemon."

"Aw! So cute!" Shampoo squealed as she saw a Teddiursa Trophy, "Where Shampoo get one?"

"Um…Shampoo, you don't want a Teddiursa," Megaman said, "They evolve into Ursaring."

He pointed at the trophy next to the Teddiursa. Shampoo squeaked in fear a little at the larger, frightening brown bear-like Pokemon Trophy with yellow markings on its body.

"Who am I? I'm Pichu! Who are you? I'm Pichu~!" a voice sang.

The group turned to see Pichu, dusting the tops of the cases in the room, not even noticing them. With him were two other yellow mousse, but the ears of one were red and he had red pluses on his cheeks and a plus-shaped tail, while the other had a blue minus-shaped tail, blue cheeks with minus-shaped marks in them, and blue ears.

"Pichu-chan!" Maylu called.

Pichu and the two mouse Pokemon with him stopped and looked at the group.

"Hi, Maylu-chan, Sonic, Roll, Lan!" Pichu waved.

"It's Megaman!" The blue bomber barked.

"Aw! So cute!" Shampoo squealed, "Shampoo want to take them home."

"You have to gain their respect and trust first," Megaman said, "Like Maylu and Roll-chan do with Pichu. See?"

He pointed at Maylu and Roll, giggling from a joke Pichu just told them.

"So who are those two?" Ranma asked.

"I'm Plus the Plusle," the red mouse said.

"I'm Minus the Minun," the blue mouse waved.

"We're the Battery Brothers!" Both said in unison.

"So cute!" Shampoo squealed.

"Aw shucks…" Plus blushed as she kicked some imaginary dirt.

Minus giggled as she blushed and looked away. Megaman shook his head as he chuckled.

"Seems you've got more chaos in your life, Ranma," Megaman said.

Ranma paled.

"What's that?" Maylu asked, pointing at a trophy of a being that resembled a broken computer program.

"That's MissingNo., the Hidden Pokemon," Megaman explained, "It can become any Pokemon once and will be stuck in that form for good. They're extremely rare."

* * *

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Ranma Saotome?" a boy with his black hair held by a yellow and green bandana, a yellow button shirt, green pants, green slipper-like shoes, a large backpack, and a red folding umbrella asked as he held up a picture of Ranma.

"He's over in that mansion," Shockbee replied, "But don't go in. They're busy cleaning as punishment for the pranks that happened there last night."

"Thank you," the boy said as he walked off… going AWAY from the mansion.

"You're going the wrong way!" Shockbee called.

Tech ran over and grasped the boy's free hands and the two began to walk the boy to the mansion.

* * *

"Now for the finishing touch," Megaman chuckled before running off.

He came back, laughing like mad, after a few minutes before jumping on his cleaning skates and skating off into the Trophy Hall.

"YOU BRAT!!" Torchman roared as he chased Megaman, a flaming aura erupting off of his body, drying the floors.

Everyone saw the same thing on Torchman; he had marker all over his face. Shadow mumbled as he walked in, a tiny bit of pink left in his black quills, with Eclipse right behind him, carrying her doll.

"Eighteen baths and I'm still pink…" Shadow mumbled, "I'm going to clobber the one who thought of that prank."

"AH! WAIT, KAGOME!" a voice yelped.

"SIT BOY!" a voice barked.

The roof of the current room broke in an Inuyasha-shaped hole as Inuyasha, back in his regular outfit, fell to the ground with his necklace glowing. A girl's head with long black hair poked out of the hole.

"Inuyasha, you jerk!" the girl growled.

Inuyasha groaned as he got up.

"You're the jerk, Kagome…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"What was that?" Kagome growled.

"N-Nothing!" Inuyasha lied.

"My floor!" Megaman cried as he walked in with a tied up, knocked out Torchman, "I just cleaned that floor, too!"

"Oops… Sorry about that," Kagome apologized before she slipped and fell through the hole, screaming.

Inuyasha caught her. Everyone now saw that she was in a white shirt, a red scarf, and a green skirt with long white socks.

"I love karma at times," Megaman smirked as he used a broom to clean up to debris.

-I heard a crash. What happened?- Master Hand asked as he walked up with R.O.B. at his side.

"Kagome used the beads on me," Inuyasha replied, glaring at the girl now let go.

Everyone heard a laugh.

"Oh no…" Ranma and Shampoo paled.

"What's wrong with you two?" Roll asked.

"What a haul! What a haul!" a voice laughed.

A small old man in a red ninja outfit, a green bandana over his head, and a large green sack resembling the one Genma had ran by. A bra fell out. Megaman covered Lan's eyes as Kagome picked the bra up while Ranma covered his eyes.

"'If found, please return to Jenny the Cat and NEVER MENTION THE SIZE OF THIS BRA OR ELSE!!!'" Kagome read a tag on it.

She crumpled it as the females all growled.

"Who…was…that…?" Kagome asked.

"That would have been the Old Letcher, Happosai," Ranma replied, "I think he was heading for the rooms."

Roll and Megaman's eyes widened.

"STAY AWAY FROM OUR ROOM!" both barked before dashing off in a sonic boom.

"I thought we ditched him back in Namimori…" Ranma growled.

"Shampoo kill Happy," Shampoo declare, pulling out two large mallets shaped like spheres.

Kagome pulled out a bow and arrow. Both girls looked at each other and nodded before chasing.

-Yes. I understand. You're where?- MH asked on a phone.

The doors smashed down to reveal an enraged, lightning covered Jenny.

"HENTAI!!!" Jenny hissed as she ran after Happosai.

The boy, Tech, and Shockbee all peeked in and gulped.

"Who was that?" the boy asked.

"That was Jenny, Mr. Ryoga Hibiki," Shockbee replied.

"Ryoga?" Ranma groaned, "Aw great…"

"Ranma Saotome, how dare you leave Akane behind?!" Ryoga demanded.

-Hold on, Ryoga Hibiki, the eternal lost boy who fell in the Spring of Drown Pig- MH said, walking between the two –I was the one who asked her not to come-

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

-She would have struck Ranma for something he did not mean to do or what he chose to do when he thought it was right- MH replied, holding up a bucket of cold water –Now then, I suggest you apologize, or I'll pour this ice cold water on you-

"Sorry… Ranma…" Ryoga said through gritted teeth.

-Now was that so bad?- MH asked, gently patting Ryoga on the back.

Everyone heard female screams before Happosai was seen running towards them with Jenny, Kagome, Shampoo, and every single female Smasher, minus Roll, after him, firing attacks at him. Inuyasha's left eye twitched as he raised a fist. He slammed in down hard on Happosai, stopping him. All of the females began to beat the pervert up until he was a swollen mass of something in a pool of his own blood, twitching slightly. Master Hand then warped Happosai away.

"He'll just come back you know," Ranma said, "He's got a mirror on him that lets him go anywhere at any time."

"What mirror?" Tech asked.

Shockbee did her best to explain what a mirror was to the black and green hedgehog child.

"You mean this?" Tech asked, holding up a red hand mirror with a broken mirror fixed with tape and bandages.

"Ah! That's it!" Ranma yelped.

MH kneeled down to Tech until they were at eye level.

-Little one, may your uncle have it please?- Master Hand asked.

"…Um…Okay, Uncie Maste'," Tech replied, givin the mirror to MH.

-Now then, I am going to put this in a safe place- MH said –While the females sort through the… unmentionable as the males here take a tour through the Trophy Hall-

"What if we went through it already?" Lan and Ranma asked.

-Then you lead the tour-

"DARN IT!" both shouted before sighing and leading the four males, Eclipse, and Shockbee away as the girls grabbed the bag Happosai had.

* * *

**Final Smash: Shadow**

**Name: Eclipse Cannon**

**Shadow uses Chaos Control to freeze anyone directly in front of him before Space Colony ARK floats over the frozen and fires the Eclipse Cannon for thirty seconds. The total damage from it is 300 percent increase.

* * *

**

**Me: Who knew I would put the perverted old man, Happosai, in here?**

**Colonge: So when do I appear?**

**Me: Maybe later. You did get accepted as an Assist Trophy after all.**


	62. The Tournament Starts

**Me: Man, I haven't updated in a while on this story.

* * *

**

-Welcome to the first day of the Smash Tournament- MH said –As of now, when you lose, you are disqualified. Today will consist of three matches. The first match will be Samus Aran against Princess Zelda in a new stage; Samus' Ship-

"WHAT?!" Samus demanded, "OH HELL NO!"

-I HAVE SPOKEN!- CH shouted.

-I was the one who said it, brother- MH sighed.

"One of Samus' prides is her ship," Megaman explained to the Newcomers and guests, "From what I heard, Crazy Hand pulled a prank on her by painting her ship blue and was nearly killed for it."

-I got sent to the hospital for three years after that- Crazy whimpered –Ooh! A piano!-

CH ran over to the piano and was about to play it when the keys turned into jelly… Jelly Jiggler that is. Don Patch and BoBoBo came out of the top of the piano in tutus.

"Play away, maestro," BoBoBo said in a girlish voice.

"Yes, do play," Don Patch giggled.

Everyone sweatdropped at the sight, ignoring Jelly's screams.

* * *

Samus appeared from a teleportation beam and Zelda appeared in a plume of smoke. Both were on Samus' ship, which seemed to resemble three bubbles stuck together. Mr. Referee came through space in a UFO.

"SMASHERS, READY? SMASHERS, CLASH!"

Samus fired a missile from her blaster. Zelda did a twirl and a blue crystal made of blue energy covered her as she spun, causing the missile to go back and hit Samus.

* * *

"How'd she do that?" Ryoga asked.

"She's gifted in the arts of spell casting," Link explained, "She's powerful and can give you a run for your money."

* * *

Samus grabbed an Assist Trophy and activated it. Out of it emerged a tiny old woman with long silver hair, wrinkled skin, a green and red shirt that served as a full body dress, a red hair braid, and was holding onto a staff.

"Hello, dearies," the woman said.

She then whacked Zelda on the head with her staff followed by a flurry of punches for thirty seconds before she gave one last whack with her staff and sent Zelda flying.

"My time's done," the woman said before vanishing as Zelda came back.

She did a twirl and she changed. She now wore a skin-tight black and blue jumpsuit with strange gold marking on her torso and limbs, Her hair, save for a tuff of it, was hidden along with her entire face save for the left red eye by bandages.

* * *

"What did Zelda-sama just do?" Maylu asked.

"Her aura's stronger now," Ranma said, "Did she fall into Jusenkyo too?"

"How could she? She didn't change with water," Ryoga said.

"This is one of her spells," YL explained, "She turns into Sheik, a powerful fighter and a master of a few spells."

* * *

Samus' ship began to fly through an asteroid belt and some of the asteroids were falling at them. Sheik vanished in a puff of smoke as Samus did her best to avoid the incoming target and even blowing a few of them up with missiles. She got the Smash Ball as Sheik came back.

"OVERLOAD!" Samus shouted as she fired a giant beam of light at Sheik.

Sheik vanished n a puff of smoke and appeared behind Samus, letting the attack miss. She picked up a Pokéball and tossed it into the air. It opened to reveal a Rayquaza. The dragon Pokemon roared as he flew into the air. He came back, spinning, and struck Samus, sending her flying and losing a stock. She came back and her armor fell apart. Under all of it, she had her long blond hair in a ponytail. She wore a skin-tight blue suit with skin-tight dark blue gloves and boots, a glowing pink mark on her back, and a blaster. Her blue eyes were filled with determination. Sheik threw energy shuriken at Samus, who began to easily dodge her attacks. She and Sheik then went into an all out fight using only their bodies to fight. Another Assist Trophy appeared and Sheik activated it. Out of it emerged a boy with a black jumpsuit with silver and purple and mainly black armor, his eye hidden behind a purple X-shaped visor, his white hair sticking in the air, black boot and glove with the right arm engulfed in purple flames with red armor on the boots and glove. Beside him was a silver armor with blue flames.

"Lapalce," the boy said.

The armor nodded and turned into Scimitar. He vanished and appeared in front of Samus. He gave two swings before slamming the blade into the ground, causing a large explosion and breaking the Smash Ball, allowing Sheik to use it. She created a blue bow and arrow and reeled it back. The boy grabbed Samus and Sheik fired the energy bow. It tripled in length and size before striking Samus as the boy vanished. Samus was sent to the other side of the ship. She got up and glared at Sheik, who had transformed back into Zelda. She sent a sparking red sphere at Samus before it entered her. Samus screamed as an explosion happened. Zelda appeared in a swirl of green energy in front of Samus before kicking her off the stage.

"THIS CLASH'S WINNER IS…ZELDA!!" Mr. Referee shouted.

* * *

-Next match; Young Link against Toon Link- MH said –The field this time will be Turtle Cove-

"Cool!" YL grinned.

"I feel sorry for you, kid," Falco said, "YL is a Toon. He'll do some crazy things."

"More crazy than them?" YL asked, pointing at BoBoBo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler, all in nothing but pink boxers.

"WHO PUT THIS PINK HEDGEHOG IN OUR WASH?!" BoBoBo demanded as he held a wet Amy up.

Everyone stared at Megaman.

"I didn't do it," Megaman glared.

"Toon Link did this," Amy said, shaking the water off her body.

"What can I say? I considered it training," TL stated.

"I'LL SHOW YOU TRAINING!" Amy screamed, whacking TL with her Piko-Piko Hammer.

She raised it to see TL was a pancake. He then pulled himself up and blew into his thumb, inflating himself.

* * *

YL and TL both faced each other on a stone structure with a house in the background, with Mr. Referee outside the house in a gator outfit, a floating stone on the left side and a wooden platform floating in the water on the right with a giant turtle with grass and a palm tree on its shell.

"SMASHERS, READY? SMASHERS, CLASH!"

YL charged at TL with his sword out. He swung down and TL parried with his shield. The two began to sword fight…at least, everyone thought they were.

* * *

"They're not good at using their swords, are they?" Lan asked.

"Nope. They're kids," Link sighed, "I'm ashamed of them even though they're me…"

* * *

YL grabbed a Smash Trophy as TL got an Assist Trophy and Pokéball. The Pokéball opened to reveal a Goldeen, who began to use Splash, as the Assist Trophy summoned Dimentio.

"Hello, my friend," Dimmy laughed, "Nice to see you again."

"Same here, Dimmy," TL grinned.

YL's Smash Trophy summoned Mewtwo.

'I'll get the Assist Trophy,' Mewtwo said, 'Watch out for the 'SPLAT!' that Toon Link has.'

"Splat?"

SPLAT!

YL wiped the coconut cream pie off his face and glared at TL, who was balancing a pie on his long tongue.

"Let us begin, Mew-mew," Dimmy laughed as he pulled out a deck of cards.

He threw them like shuriken and Mewtwo held up a single hand. His eyes and the hand glowed blue before the cards stopped and were sent back to Dimentio, knocking him into the water and making his time run out.

'Final Smash,' Mewtwo said.

Strange armor appeared on Mewtwo. Behind the helmet's visor, his eyes glowed, making the visor had two blue, glowing, glaring eyes on it.

* * *

"That's Mewtwo's Power Booster," Ash said, "It triples his power level."

"Is that bad?" Lan asked.

"He's now equal to Super Shadow in this form," Pikachu said.

Shadow smirked.

"I can't wait to fight him," Shadow chuckled.

* * *

Mewtwo vanished and slugged TL into the air, sending him into lower orbit and making him lose a stock.

'Skill Swap,' Mewtwo said.

YL glowed.

* * *

Link glowed before the glow faded.

"Why do I get the feeling Mewtwo just swapped my skills with YL's skills?"

* * *

TL tried to swing his sword at YL, but he just grabbed it without any of his blood spilling. He then elbowed TL in the gut before kicking him into the roof of the house. He shot a bow at a red balloon, carrying a tiny green-wearing man with a big nose. The man landed on TL and began to beat him up. After a few moments, he flew off on another red balloon. Mewtwo floated over to sit beside Mr. Referee since his time as a Smash Trophy was done.

"Of course you realize, this means war," TL said, crooking his hat before stomping off.

He came back beside YL in a deliveryman outfit.

"Chocolate for Young Link," TL said, holding up a red box.

"That's me," YL said as he took the box.

TL walked off, humming a tune, as he put a finger in each of his ears. YL opened the box and it exploded, sending TL flying and losing a stock. He came back and glared at TL. He glowed blue and Skill Swap ended. He grabbed a blaster and fired green lasers at TL. He dodged each one Matrix Style and began to river stomp on the palm tree…until it went under the water with the diving turtle. TL jumped back on the stage to face YL. A Smash Ball appeared and both threw a boomerang at it. It shattered and YL got it. He charged at TL, his Triforce Mark glowing. Two Triforce appeared and trapped TL as YL released a fury of sword swing. With one final swing, TL was sent flying and nearly lost his last stock if it wasn't for him pulling out a hockey stick and hitting himself with it to send himself back at YL. The two began to swordfight to the best of their abilities when another Smash Ball appeared and TL got it. He did the same Final Smash as YL but gave him a giant bomb disguised as a giant scoop of ice cream to him. It exploded and sent TL into lower orbit, losing his last stock.

"THIS CLASH'S WINNER IS… TOON LINK!!" Mr. Referee shouted.

* * *

"There is always next year, YL-chan," Roll said, patting the child on the head.

YL nodded sadly.

"It's hopeless," Ranma stated, "If he enters next year at that level of strength, he'll lose in the first round again."

"Ranma…" Link began.

"Which is why I suggest I train him in some Martial Arts," Ranma said, "Sound okay with you, kid?"

"Says the guy who lost to me numerous times when I learned my Lion Cannon," Ryoga chuckled.

"That's because you have a sadder life than me," Ranma growled.

"What does he mean?"

"Ryoga turn into piggy with cold water," Shampoo explained, "He so cute and silly like that."

"Really?" Maylu asked.

"Yeah right," Pichu scoffed.

Squirtle shot Ryoga in the face with water, turning him into a little black piglet with his headband now a scarf. He squealed at Squirtle before pouncing at him. Squirtle sent him flying with a simple Tackle.

-Now that was frickin' sweet!- CH laughed –That was better than eating a horse!-

* * *

_Crazy Hand, naked, was now in a bed with a horse wearing pink lipstick._

_"I…Uh…I misspoke," Crazy Hand said, his face pale_

_The horse just neighed.

* * *

_

The women uncovered the children's eyes as Lan and Maylu uncovered each other's eyes.

'GET BACK HERE, YOU CLOWN BASTARD!' a voice roared.

Dimentio, now having Mewtwo's arms, ran by laughing before Mewtwo ran by, armless and pissed.

* * *

-Are all the preparations set?- a voice said.

A shaded figure with glowing red eyes nodded.

-Good… Good…- the voice said –We strike once their forces are weakened-

* * *

-Now for a Team Brawl- Master Hand said –Inuyasha and Sesshomaru against Fox and Wolf-

"WHAT?!" Three voices screeched, "I HAVE TO WORK WITH THAT BASTARD?!"

Sesshomaru glared at MH.

-I will not change my mind- MH stated, returning the glare –The field with be Inutaisho's Grave-

"The Old Man's grave?" Inuyasha asked.

The arena was the shoulders and skull of a giant demon in strange armor with rocks and trees around and climbing up the skeleton behemoth. Sesshomaru appeared on the left shoulder with Inuyasha as Fox and Wolf came in on an Arwing and Wolfen.

"I swear, if you appear, referee, I will kill you," Seshomaru stated.

-And that is why I am here- MH in hand form said –Smashers, ready? Smashers, clash!-

* * *

**Final Smash: BoBoBo**

**Name: Super Fist of the Nose Hair: Strike of the BoBoBo Fusions and Original with King Nose Hair.**

**BoBoBo splits into BoBoPatch, PatchBoBo, Tenbobo, and BoBoPatchJiggler and each of them attacks with King Nose Hairs. The attack does 250 percent damage.**


	63. Dog and Fox VS Wolf and DogThe Temple

**Me: Eh-heh-heh-heh-heh…I'm in trouble, aren't I?**

**Kyuubi: Maybe.**

**Shinobi: Most likely since it's been weeks since your last update on this. But this will be your best one in my opinion.**

* * *

In the previous two Smash Tournaments, some rivals were forced to work together. Unfortunately, that failed. As it may this time.

"They're not moving…" Lan sighed.

"They've been like that for five minutes now," Maylu added.

"I think I know what's going to happen," Falco said, "But I need to talk to friends of the two to be sure."

"What's-a your guess?" Mario asked.

"Those two hate each other," Falco replied.

* * *

"I refuse to work with you," Sesshomaru stated before slugging Inuyasha into Fox and sent both of them off the shoulder. Inuyasha and Fox grabbed it and pulled themselves up. Wolf then fired at the two with a bladed blaster. Both jumped out of the way.

"Hey! Watch it!" Fox growled.

"Make me, pansy," Wolf growled.

Inuyasha and Fox stared at each other.

"You wanna kick their asses?" Inuyasha asked.

"Big time," Fox nodded, pulling his blaster out, "Mind if I go against the silver mutt?"

"Only if I get the wolf, I hate wolfs…" Inuyasha growled, pulling his sword out.

* * *

"Called it," Falco said.

"Oh shut up," Megaman glared.

"You can it, Spikes, and go have fun with Pinky," Falco stated with a smug grin.

Roll pulled Falco into a Sleeper Hold as everyone saw Fox and Wolf being sent flying, making them both lose a stock.

* * *

A Smash Ball appeared and Fox destroyed it.

"LANDMASTER!" Fox shouted as he jumped into a large tank-like vehicle.

The barrel glowed before firing a large laser at Sesshomaru, actually sending him flying. An exclamation mark appeared as the Final Smash ended. In the skull's mouth, a giant skull surrounded by adamant.

"YOU AGAIN?!" Inuyasha barked.

The skull's sockets had a red glow in them that looked at the half demon before the adamant charged at him. Inuyasha dodged them but his left shoulder got pierced by one. The skull vanished and Wolf charged at Inuyasha, his claws bared. The two began to fight with their fangs and claws as Sesshomaru fired a lightning bolt at Fox. Fox took out a device that created a glowing shield. The lightning hit it and struck Sesshomaru.

* * *

"What was that?" Ryoga asked.

"A Reflector," Falco explained, "Slippy designed it to reflect any attack that's not melee back at the opponent."

"Don't let Inuyasha have one then," Kagome said.

"Trust me, he wouldn't be able to use it," Falco smirked, "They always need to be recharged for ten minutes every three days and they can only

be recharged close proximity of the sun."

* * *

Sesshomaru broke the Smash Ball and transformed.

"BACKLASH WAVE!!!" Inuyasha shouted as Sesshomaru released the saliva.

The saliva combined with a Wind Scar hit Wolf and sent him flying, making him lose his last stock. Sesshomaru swatted at the two, knocking them on the other side of the stage. Inuyasha and Fox faced Sesshomaru, who had his two swords out. Fox picked up a Beam Sword. An Assist Trophy appeared and Fox grabbed it before it activated. It released Gutsman. Gutsman slammed his sledgehammer into the ground and the entire arena began to break apart before he vanished.

* * *

"Uh…"

"He asked me for some training," Knuckles said, "But I refuse to do anything else than increase his strength a little."

"You have done an excellent job," Tai Lung stated, "That burst of chi he released in that was perfectly balanced."

* * *

The two charged at the full demon, jumping from falling pieces of armor and stones and trees.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha roared as he launched his attack as Fox fired his blaster.

"DRAGON STRIKE!" Sesshomaru roared, firing his strongest lightning attack.

The attacks collided and caused a large explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal all three were gone. Their last stocks were gone.

-It appears that this is a tie- Master Hand said –Which means…none of them may move on-

* * *

Inuyasha, Wolf, and Fox grumbled in their casts in the Medical Area while Sesshomaru read a novel with Rin and Jakken drawing on his leg cast.

"How is it that those three got broken bones in nearly their entire bodies while Sesshomaru only suffered a broken leg?" Megaman asked.

-There was a small glitch in the last fight- MH explained –R.O.B. has fixed the glitch and now the next match will be between Megaman and Roll and DK and Diddy-

* * *

Megaman, Lan, Roll, and Maylu appeared outside a large temple in a desert.

"Okay…What's this place?" Lan pondered.

"This doesn't feel like a normal Arena," Megaman noted.

The four heard screaming before looking up. The NetNavis grabbed their NetOps and jumped out of the way of a falling pair of monkeys.

"Okay…That wasn't suppose to happen," DK said, "I was suppose to come in, swinging on a vine."

"And my jetpack didn't work," Diddy added.

Maylu looked up and gasped.

"Um…I don't think we're in a Stage," Maylu said, "I think we're in the Cybernet."

"What makes you say that?" Lan asked.

"For one; the sky looks like the sky in the Cybernet," Maylu said, "And two; INCOMING!"

The group turned and saw something coming at a high speed.

"What is…" DK began before ducking under a blur.

-Intruders!-

The blur was a giant Aztec stone head with a yellow aura emanating around it.

"A virus?" Lan pondered, "Chaos Rifle, download!"

Megaman fired his laser and destroyed the barrier.

"Sword, download!" Maylu said.

Caliwave's blade glowed and Roll sliced the virus in half.

"All in favor of hiding in the scary temple?" Diddy asked.

"I," came the unanimous reply.

* * *

-R.O.B.… Why are four of my Smashers in the Cybernet or, to be more precise, the Undernet?- MH asked.

-Whoops- CH said, sweatdropping –I forgot I hadn't finished that Undernet Stage for Clash and when I pressed it, I remembered I forgot-

MH began to shake as his entire body turned red. He glowed before turning into a dragon missing his right arm and incinerated CH before turning back and stomping out, dragging a burnt CH out.

* * *

"Seesh…This place looks like it could use a good dusting," Genie said, in a maid's outfit as he dusted some of the statues in it only for them to turn to dust, "Whoops."

"Genie, cut that out," Shahra scolded, pulling him by his ear, "Megaman, Roll, if you wish, we could scout ahead."

"That's alright, Shahra," Megaman said, "What good is exploring if you know what's going to happen?"

_'That's what I'm afraid of…'_ Shahra thought with a sweatdrop.

-Forsooth, are you the chosen two?- a voice asked in the darkness.

"Oh no…" Megaman paled.

"First rules of viruses; if there's one…" Roll began.

A swarm of the Aztec head viruses swarmed at them from the shadows.

"…WHERE THERE'S ONE, THERE'S MANY!!!" Maylu and Lan screamed as Genie summoned Carpet for the four that couldn't run/fly at high speeds to ride on.

* * *

"This is going a bit far…right?" Haruka pondered.

"That's because that's not a Stage," a voice said.

Everyone turned to see Shadow, Tai Lung, and Tigress enter.

"What's going on?" Skye asked.

"They're in the actual Undernet," Tai Lung said, "Whatever that is."

"THE UNDERNET?!" Skye and Yuchiro gasped.

"DON'T YOU BE PRANKIN' ME, COUSIN!" Skye growled as he shook Shadow, "OR I'LL GIVE YOU SUCH A PINCH!"

Shadow pulled the idiot into a choke hold until Yuki began to strangle Shadow.

"Wha' Undernet?" Tech and Eclipse asked.

"The Undernet is an unknown area that SciLab hid away a dangerous program we had to use when Lan and Maylu were still a year old;" Yuchiro explained, "The Giga-Freeze. We entrusted the program to the only Undernet Citizen we trust; Serenade the Queen of the Undernet."

"Serenade?" Viper repeated, "Now where have I heard that name before…?"

She slithered off to think.

"I've fought Serenade once and…" Shadow looked away from all of them, "…Got my rump handed to me fifty times. Every time I tried an attack, she would just send it back at me easily. I may be the Ultimate Lifeform, but she is the Ultimate NetNavi."

* * *

"Sir, the glitch we used worked!" a voice said.

-Excellent- THE voice said –Are they in the Undernet?-

"Correct."

-Are they in the area we have the trap at?-

"No sir. They got sent to a temple."

-A…Temple?-

There was silence before the first voice screamed before a figure was ripped to shreds after hitting a wall.

-DAMN IT!- THE voice roared –Serenade must have interfered with my plan to get rid of that annoyance-

Menacing violet eyes pierced that darkness as the corpse turned into purple and black spores that entered the voice's body.

-You shall pay, Sonic the Hedgehog-

* * *

"DOWN THAT HALL, QUICK!" Lan screamed as he pointed at a smaller hallway coming up.

Everyone jumped into it and the heads got stuck.

"Alright!" Diddy cheered, "That did…"

The heads got into the hallway and resumed chasing.

"NO GOOD AT ALL!!" DK screamed.

"Look! A door!" Genie shouted.

"Alright," DK said, standing up as reeling his spinning arm back until smoke came out of the top of his head, "I'll take care of this."

He let it fly and the door shot open. The group jumped in and closed the door. The heads began to bang on it and all of them paled. Ten minutes later, the door was secured to the wall by boards, stones, and metal pipes welded into the walls.

"Finally…a break," Megaman panted.

"Forsooth…Are you the chosen ones?" a voice asked.

The shadows in the room began to warp before merging into the center.

"Oh no…" Lan groaned.

The shadows began to rise into a large fifteen-foot tall form with very distinct devil-like features. His animal theme was that of a gecko's general appearance and the collar of his shirt baring a resemblance to a lizard's frilled neck. He had two horns protruding from the sides of his forehead and stitches running down vertically from the top of his face and down his neck, which was rather long and thick in comparison to his body. His ears and teeth were both pointed, while his lower body was relatively fat and stubby in comparison. His hair was red and his skin was a pale blue of which his lips, armbands and the edges of his gloves shared in color. His shirt and gloves were black whilst his pants were bright orange; he also wore a cravat, necklace and a blue crucifix-like ornament with claw-like appendages sprouting out from three of the cross' points. His overall design resembled a giant leek.

"Ki-shi-shi-shi," the figure laughed, "I am Gecko Moria, the first guardian on this temple."

"Gecko Moria? You mean the Shichibukai from this world Crazy Hand loves to watch?" Megaman asked.

"Correct," Gecko said, "Yet, at the same time, incorrect. I am just taking on his image and powers. I have his memories as well. You see, this temple is one that is made of various worlds. The power in this temple is so strong, the Chosen Two need to pass three battles. I test your Wisdom."

His shadow came off the floor and stood beside his master.

"'I' ate the Kage-Kage no Mi," Gecko explained, "The power I got from it was the ability to manipulate shadows. And since there is no sun that could kill one, I can do this without worry."

He reached down and grabbed Lan's shadow and pulled it up. Lan yelped as he was pulled after the shadow. Gecko took out a large pair of scissors and laughed as he held them up to the end of Lan's shadow. He cut it off and Lan passed out the exact moment his shadow was snipped off. Megaman caught him.

"What did you do to Lan?" Megaman demanded.

"Ki-shi-shi-shi. I just merely took his shadow," Gecko said as he walked over to a wall and opened it to reveal a corpse remodeled with a dragon head and wings, muscular ape arms, am elephant's legs, and the torso of a alligator, "Now watch."

He shoved Lan's shadow into it and the corpse twitched before opening its eyes, revealing they were the same color as Lan's eyes before they turned crimson.

"Your NetOp will get his shadow back and regain consciousness once you defeat this zombie," Gecko said, "But be warned that I will take a shadow every five minutes until two of you are left. Ki-shi-shi-shi-shi."

Megaman gritted his teeth as he took out Caliburn and the World Rings…only for Gecko's shadow to swipe everything that wasn't considered a weapon on everyone except for Lan and Maylu's PETs.

"Uh-uh-uh. No weapons until you beat the zombie, Chimera," Gecko wagged his finger.

Megaman gritted his teeth, suddenly turning into Dark Super. He roared and began to attack Chimera, who turned into blood and easily dodged his attack.

"How do you like my Demon Fruit Zombie's power?" Gecko asked, "He consumed the Blood-Blood Fruit, which allows him to turn into blood."

D.S.S. snarled at Chimera, who's left arm was now an axe of blood.

"Crimson Dance," Chimera said in Lan's voice, though slightly older as he vanished.

D.S.S. screamed in pain as he was sent out of his dark form as Chimera reappeared.

"Ki-shi-shi-shi. I'll give you a hint; what do evil spirits fear?" Gecko asked, taking Diddy's shadow and putting it into Chimera.

Chimera's arms turned into shooters and he fired peanut-shaped blood shots at them.

"Yikes!" DK yelped as he put Lan, Maylu, and Diddy beside Gecko, "You and your shadow won't attack them, right?"

"Not at all," Gecko replied.

"Mega-kun…" Roll said as she healed her lover's wounds.

"I'm alright now," Megaman replied before glaring at Chimera, "From what I'm seeing, this guy gets the abilities of whoever's shadow he absorbs and even become stronger with each shadow it absorbs."

"Well, Gecko-san did give us a clue on how to beat him; 'What do evil spirits fear?'" Roll pondered.

"Ooh! I know!" DK said, "The Bog Monster!"

"The who?" Roll pondered.

"Wasn't that Cranky Kong?" Megaman asked.

"Crimson Whip," Chimera said, now in a different, mature voice.

He swung his left arm and it turned into a blood whip that shot at the three. They dodged and a Smash Ball appeared.

"A Smash Ball?" Roll pondered.

* * *

-Seems it worked- MH said in a large computer room –I can send Clash Weapons in there-

* * *

DK broke it.

"FINAL SMASH! DONKEY KONG-A!" DK shouted as he pulled out a pair of bongos.

He began to release a fury of beats, releasing a shockwave of music. Chimera roared as he was wounded by the attack until DK ended his Final Smash.

"ROLL ARROW!/MEGABUSTER!"

The attacks struck and Chimera snarled at them, showing vampire fangs. Gecko then cut DK's shadow off and Doppleman, his shadow, put him beside Maylu, Lan, and Diddy.

"Hold on. I remember reading something about Japanese spirits," Megaman recalled, "They hate…SALT!"

Suddenly, the room was filled with salt. Chimera gasped and began shake.

"That's it!" Roll gasped.

Suddenly, Diddy's hat and DK's tie glowed as did Megaman and Roll's NaviMarks. There was a flash of light and Megaman was now in a brown and peach-colored jumpsuit with light-brown armor on his torso and arms. He also wore DK's tie. Roll wore a light-brown and black jumpsuit with red armor on her torso, a red hat-shaped helmet, and a monkey tail.

"DOUBLE SOUL: DK-SOUL!"

"DOUBLE SOUL: DIDDY-SOUL!"

* * *

"Whoa…" Ryoga awed.

"How do they do that?" Ranma asked.

"We're not sure," was almost everyone's reply.

"Magical time travelling elves!" the 'Three Stooges' replied.

"NO JOKING AROUND!" Torpedo Girl roared as she rammed the trio.

* * *

As Megaman DS wrestled Chimera, Roll DS loaded her peanut shells with tons of sand.

"Say 'ah,' Chimera," Roll DS said as she aimed and fired.

Megaman DS opened Chimera's mouth, sending the ammo into his mouth. Chimera began to cough until he gave an agonized roar and the three shadows in him came out and his body collapsed. The salt vanished as DK, Diddy, and Lan woke up when they got their shadows back. Megaman and Roll lost Double Soul and Lan and Maylu each got a new Soul-Chip. Lan got DK's tie and Maylu got Diddy's hat.

"You have passed the first test," Gecko said as he and Chimera began to fade out, "Good luck in the second test."

The two vanished and the room glowed before reshaping into an arena. Across from them, stood a figure that shocked four of them.

"King Arthur?!" Megaman pondered.

"Correct and incorrect," The illusion said, now donning just black armor on his feet and legs and arms wielding Deathcalibur, "I am here to test your courage."

He aimed his sword at Megaman and Roll.

"Face me," he ordered.

"Why? We have no reason to fight you," Megaman asked.

"Because I said so. Now draw your swords," Arthur demanded.

"No. We don't want to fight you and that's final," Roll growled, stomping her foot.

Arthur glared at them before laughing with joy.

"You two are smart," Arthur said, "It takes true courage to NOT fight. Pass on."

He vanished.

"…Now that was lame," DK stated as the room turned to normal.

"Eh. Don't be too sure, doc," a voice stated.

The room turned into a large forest. Facing the group were a gray and white rabbit and a black and orange duck.

"Eh…Wat's up, doc?" the rabbit asked.

"Where's my lawyer?" the duck demanded, "I said I didn't want to do this!"

"Eh…Can it, doc," the rabbit said before turning to the six, "All youse needs ta do is capture me. You can only use dese."

He gave Megaman, Roll, DK, and Diddy shot guns. DK and Diddy threw them away.

"Now come on and shoot me!" the rabbit said, running off, "And no super speed."

Megaman snapped his fingers in frustration before chasing him around a tree.

"Roll-Chan, ready?" Megaman asked, "Aim…"

"Fire," the rabbit said.

Roll fired and it hit Megaman. The smoke cleared to reveal Megaman's helmet was askew. He fixed it, walked over to Roll, currently trying to hold her giggles in, took her shot gun, and shook it at her for a second before giving it back and resuming his chase on the rabbit. The rabbit jumped into a hole in a two-holed tree. Megaman shoved the barrel into the hole the rabbit jumped into…until the barrel aimed at him through the other hole. He brought it out and the barrel vanished into the hole. He did this a few times before tying a blue scarf and poking it in and the barrel came out with a red scarf with polka dots.

"AH-HA!" Megaman said as he pulled the trigger.

BANG!

Megaman fixed his helmet again and pulled his gun out to reveal the scarf was swapped with the red and polka-dotted scarf. Roll began to laugh with the others at that.

"Eh…You don't look too good, doc," the rabbit said, "Carrot?"

Megaman glared at the rabbit, who was now beside him, before aiming his gun at him. The rabbit poked the carrot into the barrel and Megaman fired, only for the blast to hit him once more and encouraged more laughter.

* * *

"Are you recording this?" Eggman asked between laughs.

-Yes doctor- Bocoe replied.

"I want fifty copies of this and one on YouTube," Eggman ordered.

"Yes sir!" the Eggman Empire members saluted as they laughed.

* * *

Megaman chased the rabbit all around.

"He still doesn't get this test, does he?" the duck asked.

"Not one bit," Roll giggled, "It's about humility, isn't it?"

"You, ma'am, are correct," the duck stated before they all saw the rabbit and Megaman ran up.

"Okay. IT's Duck Season now, doc," the rabbit said, aiming the barrel at the duck.

"Ohhh no, Bugs," the duck said, "It's Rabbit Season!"

"Duck Season."

"Rabbit Season."

"Rabbit Season."

"DUCK SEASON! FIRE!"

BANG!

The duck glared at Bugs as he fixed his beak.

"Ain't I a stinker?" Bugs asked.

"You're…despicable."

Megaman tapped Bugs gently on the head with the gun.

"So I win, right?" Megaman asked, "You did say to hit you."

"Good job, doc," Bugs said, "But did you get the lesson?"

"Humility."

"…Kid's smarter den I thought," Bugs said, "Okay. You now have the right to go to the final test. Oh, and the guy wit da treasure told us ta give youse two dese."

Bugs and the duck pulled out a green sphere each and both split in two and entered Megaman, Lan, Maylu, and Roll.

"Now you have the ability ta do sometin called…Full Synchro?" Bugs pondered as he looked at a card.

"That's right," the duck nodded.

The two and the area vanished before they were in the first room once more, but this time with a statue of a jackal in the center of the room and a floating gate. The statue released purple gas from its base.

"Yikes! Poison gas!" Megaman yelped.

"Quick! Into that gate!" DK shouted.

Diddy ran in first and landed on the Smashers. DK stood in front of it when he stopped moving. He looked down and gulped. The entire floor turned into quicksand.

"Aw kroks…" DK sighed.

"DK…Try to get out," Megaman said.

"But what about you guys?" DK asked.

"We'll be fine. Just get going!" Roll said, "ROLL BLAST!"

The explosion from the attack sent DK through the gate before it vanished. Megaman and Roll were facing the blocked door as Lan and Maylu kept their mouths covered. Suddenly, their bodies began to blink in and out before there was a flash of light that faded to reveal just Megaman and Roll.

"What just happened?" Lan asked from Megaman's body.

"I think we're in Full Synchro," Maylu replied from Roll's body.

"That's weird. I feel stronger than ever," Megaman said.

"Same here," Roll agreed, "So… How are we going to get out of here?"

"Look; there's a door," Maylu said, "Wow. I guess this is what you can consider eyes in the back of your head."

Megaman and Roll turned their head enough to see a door with an eye marking on it.

"Okay…Now we're in a predicament," Megaman said, "Poisonous gas if filling the room. Viruses in front of us and a door that may lead to safety behind us. What to do…"

The two NetNavis were quiet until something landed in Roll's hand.

"I downloaded the Assist Trophy for Dimmy," Maylu said, "I guess I only need to think about the chip downloading while we're here for it to appear."

"Good idea, Maylu-Chan," Lan said.

"When did you start calling her 'Maylu-Chan?'" Megaman and Roll asked.

"…Shut up…"

Roll summoned Dimmy, who laughed as he floated an inch above the quicksand.

"Hello everyone!" Dimmy laughed, "And how is everyone?"

"JUST HELP US!" Lan and Megaman barked.

"Ooh…Someone's cranky~" Dimmy taunted before facing the door, "And now to act like a demolitionist and blow this place up."

He pulled a bomb out and threw it at the door holding the viruses.

"You may want to prepare yourselves for a painful experience," Dimmy said before vanishing as the viruses charged in.

"DAMN WIZARD-JESTER!" Megaman and Lan screamed before Megaman and Roll got hit in the gut by one of the viruses and sent through the door.

The viruses screamed in agony as they were deleted.

"Phew. Thank Light Gaia we're alive," Maylu said before pausing for a few seconds, "Why did I just say that?"

"Seems that you're picking up our normal way of talking," Roll giggled.

"Guess that's how Chaud got the mile-long pole shoved up his arse," Lan said.

"Have you been listening to Nii-san, Tai Lung, Mantis, and Po again?" Roll asked.

"…Maybe…" Lan replied.

_"20,537 years it's been…"_

Megaman and Roll turned to see a floating yellow statue resembling a sarcophagus holding two green and yellow candy cane rods and wings.

_"…Since any living being has entered this room."_

**

* * *

**

Kyuubi: MUMMY!!!

**Shinobi: KING TUT'S CURSE!**

**Kyuubi and **

**Shinobi: (run behind me)**

**Me: Idiots…**

**

* * *

**

Final Smash: Shooting Star Rockman

**Name: Triple Star Break/Czar D-Break**

**Description: Rockman uses all three Star Force cards to transform into the warrior known as 'Triple Break: AM King' and attacks everything with fireballs, tornadoes of leaves, and freezing winds. If Rockman is in Tribe King, he will instead use Czar D-Break.**

**Damage: Czar D-Break does a total 150 percent damage while Triple Star Break deals out 50 percent damage for each fireball, tornado, and freezing attack that hits.**


	64. The Ultimate Power

**Me: Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"I am Pharaohman," the being said, "Guardian of this chamber since time immemorial."

"Uh…Hi, I'm Megaman and this is my girlfriend, Roll-Chan," Megaman said, a bit confused.

"Um…Hello," Roll curtseyed.

"Megaman…Roll…You are to be commended for getting this far," Pharaohman said, "As I have said, it has been 20,537 years since this place had a living visitor."

"20,537 years…?" Roll repeated.

Suddenly, the girls began to giggle as the two boys laughed.

"Does he think we're stupid?!" Lan asked, "Hey! Computers have been around one hundred years at most! And the Cyber World's newer than that!"

"There's no way this place is even 20,000 years old," Maylu giggled.

"You must not have a lot of friends," Roll added.

* * *

"They really shouldn't annoy the NetNavi I helped that king create in Atlantis," Shadow said.

"You mean Atlantis is real?!" Skye asked.

"Immortal Lifeform," Shadow rolled his eyes, "Baka."

Skye just glared at him. Shadow just shook his head as he saw Pharaohman tackle Megaman and Roll numerous times before getting stuck on his back and begging for help twice in a row.

* * *

"Megaman! Roll! There is only one way to obtain the treasures!" Pharaohman declared, "Defeat our dynasty's prize champions…**The Eight Ultimate Warriors!!!**"

"Eight? Against two?!" Roll gasped as the ground began rumbled, "Huh?!"

Eight sarcophagi came out of the floor.

"Eight sarcophagi?!" Megaman gasped.

"This is getting' major weird!!" Lan stated.

"Should we run?" Maylu asked.

"No way!" Roll replied, grinning.

"We're not turning back now!" Megaman added, "We don't know how we got here, but this treasure may be able to help us and all the ones we know and care for!"

"We'll win through no matter who we have to battle!" Roll added.

"Excellent!! The chosen ones would show such spirit!!" Pharaohman said.

_The stronger our enemy, the stronger we will be…_

"They're opening…" Maylu gulped.

_The faster out enemy…the faster we will be!!_

Eight figures stepped out of the sarcophagi.

"No way!!" Megaman gasped.

"It can't be!!" Roll gasped.

* * *

"No fuckin' way…" Omega-Xis stated with his jaw dropped.

Lyra whacked Omega-Xis on the head while the women uncovered the children's ears.

* * *

"Shadow…" Skye began.

"My own personal creations," Shadow smirked, "Each has his or her own abilities besides that ability you're seeing along with their own personalities. My finest creations. At least now I know where they are and what the treasure is."

"And that is…" Metal began.

Shadow smirked.

"It has no name, but obtains a name when it is given a host," Shadow replied, "Just watch."

* * *

"These **ultimate warriors** are…" Lan began.

Surrounding Megaman and Roll were two Megamen, two Rolls, two Sonics, and two Rolls.

"…US?!" Roll gasped.

"That's right," the Megaman with a calm look on his face.

"We're you!" the Sonic with a sneer said.

"And you…" the emotionless Roll said.

"And you! Tee-hee!" the bubbly Roll giggled.

"And you…" the sad Roll sniffled.

'And you…' the silent Roll said as she did a few hand signs.

"And you…" the Sonic with a bandana on his head said.

"And you…" the grinning Megaman said.

"HAH?! We're the very models of some prehistoric NetNavis?!!" Megaman began to freak.

"Stop freaking out, Megaman!" Lan ordered, trying to calm his friend down, "They're just fakes, copying your image data."

"Oh really now?" the sneering Sonic asked, "Then let's see you prove that!"

He shot at Megaman at top speed. Megaman responded on pure instinct. The two fought even for a few minutes before separating.

"Okay…So they're not fakes, but copies of us," Megaman said.

"Bout time the baka got it," the calm Megaman rolled his eyes.

"But there's more to us than ya think!" the sneering Sonic said as his left arm began stretch and twist and morph.

"What the…" Roll began as the sneering Sonic's left arm doubled in size.

Red and black armor appeared on his arm with a round yellow shoulder guard, red and black running boots, a red helmet with black bars, and a red and black glove on his smaller arm.

"This…Is a Style Change!!" the sneering Sonic exclaimed as he charged at Megaman, "Just call me Heat Guts Style Sonic!"

Heat Guts slammed his larger fist into Megaman and knocked him into a pillar nearby, shattering it.

"Roll Blast!"

The attack hit, creating a small dust cloud. The cloud parted to reveal the emotionless Roll, wearing black and green gloves, running boots, a helmet with two bars over her muzzle and a large sakura-shaped, green and yellow shield.

"That attack was pitiful," she stated, "You may call me Wood Shield Style Roll."

"I'm sorry," a voice said before Roll dodged an ice pillar trail.

She looked to see the sad Roll was wearing a white kimono with white armor over her chest, running boots, and white gloves. She wore a hibiscus in her fur above her left eye and in front of her ear.

"I'm Terra Style Roll," the sad Roll sniffled, "I don't wanna fight."

"Okay…That hurt," Megaman grunted as he limped over to Roll, his left hand on his bleeding right arm, "Heal Break."

He recovered before a laser tried to hit the two. The grinning Megaman was sitting on the edge of a pillar, now wearing white armor with his shoulder guards longer and a red jewel in his white gloves and boots and helmet.

"I'm Light Laser Style Megaman," Light Laser said, "A pleasure to meet you both."

Shuriken rained at them.

"Oh dear. Someone's impatient," Light Laser said.

"AreaSteal," Maylu and Lan said.

The two NetNavis warped out of the way of the shuriken and appeared in front of where the shuriken landed to see sitting in Light Laser's lap was the mute Roll, now in sleek, skin-tight red and black jumpsuit, red and black gloves and boots, and a red and black helmet with her hair having red and black highlights in it.

"This beauty is Shadow Shinobi Style Roll," Light Laser said, "She may not talk, but she is a fighter."

* * *

"I knew it was a good idea I made four of them always female even if the opponent was a male," Shadow said, "It seems Light Laser and Shadow Shinobi are still as strong as ever in their relationship."

"Shadow, if you know those warriors, then you must…" Monkey began.

"No."

"But…" Crane began.

"Shadow has his reasons," Shifu said, "We must be respectful to his wishes."

"Yes, Master," the Furious Five, minus Viper, sighed.

* * *

"Hi!" the bandana-wearing Sonic, now in an artist's smock, blue gloves and running shoes, and his bandana a blue helmet and now carrying a plate of paints and a blue paintbrush, "Name's Aqua Paint Style Sonic!"

"And I'm Elec Team Style Roll!" the bubbly Roll, now in yellow and brown armor and gloves and running boots with a sphere on the tip of her tail.

"Be careful," Lan advised.

"Tee-hee," Elec Team giggled, "Watch and learn what I can do."

Protoman appeared beside her and he attacked the two before vanishing. Aqua Paint drew a fireball on a pillar and it shot out and Megaman sliced it in half with Caliburn.

"I can summon anyone you've met that can fight," Elec Team giggled, hugging Aqua Paint from the back, "And Aqua Paint-kun can make his drawings come to life."

Suddenly, five beams shot passed the two.

"Aw…Nii-san's being a meanie again," Elec Team whined as Megaman and Roll used Chaos Control to dodge the attack.

"Was that…A Program Advance?" Roll pondered.

The calm Megaman walked up, wearing armor in the colors of water with more armor on his backpack.

"My power is to summon any Program Advance in existence," Megaman said, "I am Aqua Custom Megaman."

"We were created to defeat any opponent!" Heat Guts roared.

"We first take on their form and powers and…" Wood Shield began.

"Through Style Change, we become stronger," Elec Team added.

"In other words; You don't stand a chance," Aqua Custom stated, "MACHINE GUN PUNCH!"

Aqua Custom fired a barred of punches.

"CHAOS SHIELD!" Megaman shouted, forming a blue barrier around him and Roll.

The attack collided with the barrier and it broke.

"Chaos Rifle," Lan downloaded.

Megaman fired it but Wood Shield blocked it.

"Roll!" a voice called.

"Nii-san!" Roll gasped as she turned to see Shadow running up.

She paled when Shadow got a sneer on his face and chased the two around firing his Chaos Spears and guns.

"ANOTHER FAKE!" both screamed.

Aqua Paint painted a dragon. It came out and shot fire at the two with a charge shot from Heat Guts, hitting their rumps.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" the four yelped as they put the flames out.

"You two do not looks as if you are faring well," Pharaohman said.

"Eight of us…" Megaman began.

"…Powered to the max…" Roll added.

"…IT'S TOO MUCH!" Lan and Maylu shouted.

"Then try to outwit them."

Megaman and Roll huddled and began to whisper before turning to face Pharaohman and pouncing on him.

"Delete us and he goes out too!" Megaman threatened.

"Since Sword, WideSword, and LongSword worked together, let's try three Cannon BattleChips!" Maylu said.

"PROGRAM ADANCE: ZETA CANNON!" Roll shouted as she fired five lasers at them from a five-barreled square cannon.

"Damn! They've got us in check!" Wood Shield growled as she protected her comrades from the attack.

"Clever, no?" Roll asked.

"SUCH CRAVEN TACTICS!" Pharaohman growled, "PHARAOH SNAKES, COME TO ME!"

Snakes fell on the two. One hissed at the two. They screamed as they ran around with the snakes biting them until they vanished.

"Don't like it?! TOUGH!" Megaman barked.

"Just give us the treasure!" Roll demanded.

"…You do not see it?" Pharaohman asked, "Is it all around you."

"I see nothing," Lan said.

"Same here," the other three agreed.

"…What do you two have that the warriors do not?" Pharaohman asked, "Answer that and the treasure is yours."

"What we have that the warriors don't?" Megaman repeated.

The two dodged two giant fists made of flames.

"Hurry up and answer it!" Aqua Custom demanded, "Otherwise, we'll delete you both!"

"We've gotta admit, you two have lasted longer than anyone we've ever fought," Aqua Paint compliment as a painted wolf pounced on Megaman.

"This is the most fun I've ever had!" Elec Team giggled as she summoned Chaos 2 and socked Roll in the jaw with his extended left fist.

Shadow Ninja impaled Roll and Megaman in their arms with shuriken and kunai as Light Laser hit them in the backs.

"Lan…Get outta here…" Megaman panted.

"You too, Maylu…" Roll panted.

"Only we…deserve to be deleted…" both panted.

Megaman's left arm slowly went up as Roll's right hand raised.

"??"

POW! SLAP!

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO?! CRAZY IDIOTS?!" Maylu demanded; a slap mark on her face in the same spot as the one on Roll's face.

"We're friends, Sonic," Lan said, "I don't care what happens. As long as we're together, no one can stop us."

"…You're right…" Megaman panted as he slowly stood up.

"We're…friends…" Roll slowly rose, "Sorry about that, you two…"

"…Hey… I think I know what we have now," Maylu said.

"Really?" Megaman asked as the two jumped over Terra Style's wood pillars.

"I think I get it too," Lan said, "They don't have anyone but each other and Pharaohman-san."

Megaman and Roll's eyes widened.

"Why didn't we think of that sooner?" Megaman asked.

Suddenly, the room began to shake.

"What's going on?!" Megaman asked.

* * *

The TV suddenly lost its image.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Falco growled as he kicked the TV, "GET BACK TO THE ACTION, DAMN IT!"

Snake knocked Falco out as the women uncovered the children's ears.

* * *

Skye and Yuki were currently whacking the TV with a mallet or a wrench as Shadow shook his head.

"This was supposed to happen. The treasure cannot be shown while inside the temple," Shadow explained, "I made sure that it would do that."

* * *

"What are all these lights?" Megaman pondered.

"They're like giant fireflies," Roll noted.

"Congratulations are in order," Pharaohman said, "You have found it. The treasure…"

The lights fused into a green a red sphere, a blue sphere, and a yellow sphere. The red sphere split in two and the orbs entered the two, releasing a burst of light.

_'This warm feeling…'_ Megaman and Roll thought.

"Oh no, you don't!" Aqua Custom said, "OMEGA SPREAD!"

There was an explosion of power. The smoke started to clear.

"Did you get them?" Elec Team asked.

The smoke cleared to reveal Megaman and Roll, perfectly fine and different. Roll was now in rose gloves, boots, and helmet with the antennae silver. She appeared to be a few years older now, around 16, and more developed. Her sharp rose eyes were shaded by her helmet. She also wore a dark rose jumpsuit with data-pattern lines on the sides, the circles on her helmet, the triangle below her NaviMark, and on her rings. Megaman was now in lime gloves, boots, helmet, and backpack. He wore a dark green jumpsuit with data-pattern lines on his sides, between the bars on his helmet, which the back now had electricity coming off of them, on the triangle below his NaviMark, and the squares on his gloves and boots. His sharp, lime eyes were shaded by his helmet.

"No! They still live!" Wood Shield gasped.

"But how?!" Terra Style asked.

Megaman panted as he dropped a set of bullets.

"The…Omega Spread…" Heat Guts gulped.

"He…He caught it…" Light Laser paled.

Pharaohman began to shake.

'What's wrong, Lord Pharaohman?' Shadow Shinobi signed.

"They've obtained a power stronger than Full Synchro…Perfect Synchro," Pharaohman gulped, "Also known as **The Ultimate Style Change!**"

"The Ultimate Style Change?" the eight warriors repeated.

"Well then…" Aqua Custom said, "Let's test out this so called Ultimate Power!"

The warriors charged at the two NetNavis.

"I AM MEGAMAN: HUB STYLE!"

"I AM ROLL: SOUL STYLE!"

The two released a giant burst of power all over.

_'Power…Pouring out…'_ both thought as the entire temple began to be destroyed, _'UNLIMITED POWER!'_

Both lost Perfect Synchro after a few minutes and their eyes widened in shock.

"Wha…What did we just do?" Roll asked.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Genie exclaimed as he and Shahra appeared.

_You did well…Megaman…Roll…_

The four turned and saw Pharaohman slowly deteriorating along with the eight warriors.

"Oh no… We're sorry," Megaman said.

_Don't apologize. Thank you…Thank you for allowing us to pass on. Please, take the powers of the warriors as one final parting gift._

The nine shot off into the sky before vanishing. Eight spheres came down with four entering Roll and four entering Megaman.

_I pray you use these as a sword to press ahead and not a shield against it._

* * *

"ITE!" Lan yelped.

"Lan, I know it hurts, but sometimes treatments hurt," Karen said, applying more alcohol to his wounds as Doc treated Maylu.

Both had a few scars on them, hardly noticeable, but still scars.

"So what happened back there?" DK asked.

"I'm not sure," Megaman replied, "One minute; these three spheres enter us, changing us into HUB Style and SOUL Style and the next…"

"…The entire temple was obliterated and Pharaohman and the eight warriors were being deleted," Roll finished, "They also gave us something else."

"Something else?" Diddy repeated.

"They gave us their Style Changes," Megaman replied, "Aqua Paint."

His outfit glowed before changing into Aqua Paint Style.

"We seem to have gained the powers of the warriors that changed to resemble us," Roll said, turning into Elec Team, "But this will make our fight a bit more interesting."

"Yeah…about that…" Mario chuckled nervously.

Two seconds later…

"NANI?!"

The original 16 Smashers and Diddy fell over from the fours' shout.

"Master Hand told us that until the glitch is fixed, the Smash Tournament will be paused," Fox repeated for Mario.

"We get to stay in Smash Town still," DK said, "Oh. And Cranky's here as well."

"Cranky? Aw fuck," Megaman sighed, shaking his head.

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Cranky is the biggest pain in the ass I have ever met," Megaman said, "Always called me a porcupine and whacked me with his cane for a joke."

"Don't forget that you also once tried to steal the Crystal Coconut from him so you could try the milk in it," DK added.

"How was I suppose to know he got Telekinesis from the Coconut?!" Megaman demanded, "And the ironic thing about it is that the Crystal Coconut doesn't have any milk in it; it's pure crystal."

Roll giggled.

"You mean…" Lan snorted in a laugh.

"Had to go see Doc for some upper braces for two weeks," DK laughed.

`"Are you a rabbit?" Megaman asked.

"No."

Megaman aimed the shot gun and fired. DK glared at him as he fixed his mouth, which had somehow turned to the back of his head as Megaman smirked.

* * *

-Did you get it?- the voice asked.

"Yep! Now where's my money?" a voice demanded.

-You'll get it when this is over-

"Bastard."

-That's Master Bastard to you!-

"So why did you need this anyway?" the second voice asked, handing over a device.

-To help me in saving all of reality-

The other figure left. The figure rolled the device between its fingers, a dark laugh escaping its form.

-Soon…Soon you shall be wiped from existence, Sonic the Hedgehog-

The figure rubbed a hand against something behind it.

**

* * *

**

Me: Okay…I'm writing this and even I don't know this figure.

**Kyuubi: Me either.**

**Shinobi: I don't know either, but this will be awesome!**

**

* * *

**

Final Smash: Roll

**Name: Super Roll**

**Description: Roll uses the Chaos Emeralds to achieve Super Form.**

**Damage: Random**

**

* * *

**

Lan: Darn it! We still can't get HUB Style out!

**BoBoBo: Why not try kittens?**

**Roll: How do you handle him?**

**Beauty: I meditate.**

**Lan and Megaman: Next time; Megaman VS Protoman**

**HUB Style: Prepare yourself, Protoman. 'Cause you're next!**


	65. Megaman VS Protoman

**Me: Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Okay…" Lan took a deep breath and exhaled along with Megaman, "PERFECT SYNCHRO!"

Nothing happened. Lan's left eye twitched. Megaman pulled out a pot with a lid, put Lan's face into the pot, waited until the screams ended, and then quickly pulled Lan's face off before putting the lid on it. A Waddle Dee came by.

"Hey. Go give this to King DDD for me, okay?" Megaman asked as he tapped the lid shut.

The Waddle Dee nodded before taking the pot and walking off.

"Lan, don't forget that we just got HUB Style yesterday," Megaman said, "We have no idea how to activate it. No do the girls with SOUL Style."

The two heard Roll and Maylu scream in frustration.

"See? Now then, why don't we just try practicing Full Synchro before attempting Perfect Synchro," Megaman said, "We could get Ranma to help."

Ryoga walked in.

"How'd I get here?" Ryoga asked.

"That's it, I'm getting you a map," Megaman said before zipping off and coming back with a map, "From now on, I'd better see you with that map or I'll beat you up with your own umbrella."

"Yes sir," Ryoga gulped before walking out, looking at the map.

"Hikari," a voice said.

Lan turned to see Chaud and Protoman walk up.

"Let's walk," Chaud said.

Behind him, Protoman pulled a Genma by holding up a gin that read 'We wish to battle you in the clearing outside Smash Town.' Both nodded and the four walked off, not noticing a cloud stopped hovering nearby and flew off.

_

* * *

_

'Damn my mind! Why can't I stop thinking about her?!'

Skye thought.

_'Damn you, mind! You better stop filling yourself with those thoughts of Skye-kun!'_ Yuki thought.

The two walked into each other and fell over.

"Sorry," both apologized before seeing who they bumped into and looked away, blushing.

_'The last person I wanted to see…'_ both thought.

The two saw Chaud, Protoman, Lan, and Megaman walk by.

"This spells…" Skye began.

"…Trouble," Yuki finished, "Should we tell the others?"

"Yeah," Skye nodded, "But one of us should trail them so we can tell the other where they are."

He pulled out two walkie-talkies and gave one to Yuki.

"I'll go get the others," Skye said.

Yuki nodded before chasing the four.

* * *

"You ready?" Chaud asked.

Lan and Megaman nodded.

"FULL SYNCHRO!" the four shouted.

Protoman formed his sword as Megaman pulled Caliburn out.

"You all ready?" Megaman asked.

"Indeed," Caliburn said.

"No," Shahra whimpered.

"It's alright, Shahra," Lan said, "You can sit this out if you want."

"It's cool with us," Megaman smiled.

Shahra nodded and flew over to sit on the rock Yuki was hiding behind.

"THEN IT'S AGREED!"

The five looked up in the sky to see a dot. The dot grew before it revealed that it was Mr. Referee wearing Diddy's Jetpack.

"I SHALL STAND AS JUDGE FOR THIS BATTLE! FIGTHERS, READY?"

Both nodded. Mr. Referee pulled out a boom box and played the CD on it; 'Face to Faith: Sonic and the Black Knight Soundtrack.'

"FIGHTERS…BATTLE!!" (Song: Through the Fire)

Megaman and Protoman charged at each other, blocking, parrying, and slashing at each other.

"Nitoryu!" Protoman said as his other arm and hand turned into an actual blade.

Lan sent Megaman a blue energy sword with a gold hilt that replaced his free arm and hand. The two continued their fight as Skye ran up with the Smashers and a few guests right behind him.

"What'd we miss?" Fox asked.

"High speed sword fighting," Yuki replied.

"SONIC WIND!" Megaman shouted, swinging his blades, releasing blue energy blades at Protoman.

A red shield blocked the attacks before Protoman sent out red versions of the attacks.

"He copied your attack?!" Lan gasped.

"No. He just sliced the air," Megaman replied, "This is getting harder than I thought."

"BLOODY QUARTET!" Protoman shouted.

He suddenly appeared behind Megaman, who screamed as he gained numerous slashes to his body. Protoman now had two extra blades at his elbows.

"Sword, WideSword, LongSword," Chaud said.

"PROGRAM ADVANCE: LIFE SWORD!" Protoman shouted as he sent the attack at Megaman, causing a large explosion.

Roll and Maylu felt a familiar sense of energy before the smoke cloud was blown away, revealing HUB Style. He ignored Protoman as he looked at a nearby boulder. He flicked a finger at the boulder and it shattered.

"He destroyed that boulder…" Protoman gawked, "And he wasn't even near it."

"Prepare yourself, Protoman," HUB Style said, "'Cause you're next."

He jumped at Protoman.

"Yes…It's time to die," HUB Style said.

"C-Counterattack!" Chaud ordered.

Protoman swung his sword. HUB Style caught it between two fingers and kicked him ten yards away, making him bounce twice. He then appeared on Protoman with his left fist going through the left side of Protoman's face.

"Such power…" Protoman gasped.

"You're tedious," HUB Style stated as he raised his other hand, "I grow bored now."

Energy gathered in it before Shadow rammed him off Protoman.

"So…You wish to fight me?" HUB Style asked.

Shadow chuckled before turning Super Shadow. He warped and was about to strike HUB Style when he was easily batted away by HUB Style.

"Nii-san, daijobu?" Roll asked.

"I'm fine. But I had a feeling this would happen," Shadow said as he saw Mewtwo and Lucario facing HUB Style, "Those two can't control HUB Style yet. It's causing them to go into a berserk state."

'SHADOW BALL!'

HUB Style fired a large beam from his left hand. The two got out of the way as the two attacks created a large explosion. Lucario placed a aura-coated paw on HUB Style's torso before using Force Palm and sending HUB Style back by a few inches. HUB Style looked at Lucario, a menacing look in his eyes.

"DESTROY!" HUB Style roared, releasing a barrage of blasts at the two.

The two were distracted by the blasts to not notice HUB Style dashing off, destroying anything in his path. A cloaked figure appeared in HUB Style's path.

"DESTROY!!" HUB Style roared.

The figure pulled out a Reflector and it shot HUB Style back in the gut. HUB Style dashed at the figure until a second cloaked figure, this one wearing a black cloak with a red inside along with a skull made of a strange red metal on his shoulders slapped him in the face with a strange tag. HUB Style fell over, splitting into Lan and Megaman.

"And this is why we followed…" the first cloaked figure paused for a snicker "…Anny."

"Bastard."

"Who are you two?" Bowser asked, "And how'd you stop these two from rampaging?"

"Just call me Onii-san," the first figure chuckled, "And that's my NetNavi, Anonymous but his little sister calls him 'Anny.'"

He began to laugh until Anonymous looked at him, releasing a death glare under his cloak.

"Hey. I've got a bog of pranks with me. Don't think I won't dish them out on you," Onii-san warned.

Anonymous continued his glare as Bowser and DK picked the two up.

"That's the bad thing about the Ultimate Style Change; without any control, you go berserk," Onii-san said.

"You know about the Ultimate Style Change?" Shadow pondered.

"Yep. Also know where it comes from, Shadow the Immortal Hedgehog," Onii-san replied.

Shadow took a step back, whipping Arondight out, only for it to be shot out of his hands be Anonymous' weapon; an obsidian revolver with gold decorations, a Roman numerals 'XIII' on the side, and a yellow tassel on the end. He blew the smoking barrel and it vanished.

"My card," Onii-san said, giving Maylu and Roll a card each before pulling a smoke bomb out and throwing it on the ground, creating a large smoke cloud before it parted, revealing they were gone.

Maylu and Roll looked at the cards. Both read 'New Mystery Enterprises.'

"Never trust people with cards," Lucario said, "Last time I did, I got suckered into buying a broken-down truck and I don't even own a license except for CPR."

Everyone stared at him, some pitied him and many were amused. Chaud and Protoman were carried back by Falcon and Ike.

"So that's the power you four got in that temple?" Skye asked.

"Just half of it," Maylu replied, "Roll and I have SOUL Style, while Lan and Megaman have HUB Style."

"Ni-san, did you know about this?" Roll demanded.

"The Ultimate Style Change was created by me," Shadow explained, "It uses the combined Chaos Energies of both the NetNavi and NetOp. If one of the two using the power does not know Chaos Manipulation, then the power goes berserk. Seems I'll have to put Lan and Maylu under Chaos Training for a little."

He smirked.

"This will be interesting," Shadow chuckled, rubbing his hands together.

No one noticed the Eggman Empire participants in the tournament had vanished.

* * *

"THEY DID WHAT?!" Eggman gasped.

"The ladies have a power even stronger than the Super Forms," Match replied, "Called it HUB Style."

Eggman looked at the screen Torchman made, showing how strong HUB Style was and his defeat by Onii-san and Anonymous.

"Who are those two?" Eggman asked.

"We do not know," Magicman replied.

"But they seem to be even stronger than HUB Style," Yahoot added.

"They look so mysterious," Maddy stated.

"EEK! ANONYMOUS!" Wakkoman screamed.

"You know one of them?" Bokkun asked.

"Made fun of his sister and he nearly deleted me!" Wakkoman whimpered.

"You never got nearly killed because you knocked a wolf out for a few minutes and gave him a tiny cut…" Eggman muttered.

* * *

-Are you sure?- MH asked Onii-san.

"Yes. Lan, Maylu, and Shadow require the training area as soon as possible," Onii-san said, "HUB Style and SOUL Style are highly dangerous until those two learn Chaos Manipulation."

-I'll allow it- MH said –Just make sure Shadow doesn't destroy the place too much-

"Very well," Onii-san said, "Oh. And be careful. A figure from the past and a few figures from the future shall appear soon."

He walked out.

* * *

"Sir, the device is finally complete," a voice said.

-Excellent. We shall strike when those two fight- the voice said –Are the generals ready?-

"Yes sir."

-Put L on the lake, you know how he loves water- the voice ordered –R's head general will lead the attack on Smash Town. And is B ready yet?-

"He's still refusing to listen to orders."

-And them?-

"Captured and being converted, sir."

-Good. Leave-

The second being left. The first figure cackled once the second was gone.

**

* * *

**

Me: Whoa. Seems that things are boiling up. I don't own Anonymous, Onii-san, or Anonymous' mentioned little sister. They are all owned by NeoNazo-san.

**

* * *

**

Final Smash: Tai Lung

**Name: Chi Dragon-Snow Leopard Strike**

**Description: Tai Lung first sends the opponents into the air with a chi dragon before sending them slamming into the ground with a chi snow leopard.**

**Damage: Dragon does 120 percent damage and Snow Leopard does 150 percent damage.**

**

* * *

**

Lan: Finally! They've gotten the tournament back up!

**Maylu: And look, Mario and Kirby are fighting first.**

**Roll: What was that?**

**Megaman: No way…**

**Maylu and Roll: Next time; They Strike**

**Megaman: You…**


	66. They Strike

**Me: Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"I did not like last week," Lan groaned as he walked into the Dining Hall with Maylu.

"I didn't even know I could have aches on my aches on my aches…" Maylu moaned.

"Shadow make you two learn Chaos Manipulation?" TL asked.

Both nodded as Louie gave Maylu a salad made from a Creeping Chrysanthemum, Skitter-Leaf Bugs, and a Candydrop Bud and Lan a pancake with Wollywog Sausages and Bulborb Bacon. They sat down beside their NetNavis.

"So how was hell?" Megaman asked.

"Can it, blue boy," Lan glared.

_-Everyone, the Smash Tournament is back on-line-_ MH said _–Our returning match is between Mario and DK-_

"An old rivalry," Megaman chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Lan asked.

"Long ago, when Mario was a teen," Megaman said, "DK's father, Cranky Kong, kidnapped Mario's girlfriend and climbed a construction site. Mario followed and in the end, the girl decided to dump him so that something like that wouldn't happen again. A year after that, Mario kidnapped Cranky and DK saved him. Since then, those two have a friendly rivalry between each other."

* * *

The Stage was a large room with a few green pipes. DK came out of a barrel as Mario came out of one of the pipes followed by Mr. Referee.

"I DECLARE THIS A SUBMISSION CLASH! I, MR. REFEREE, WILL MAKE SURE ALL RULES WILL BE FOLLOWED. SMASHERS, READY?"

Both nodded.

"SMASHERS, CLASH!!!"

DK socked Mario in the nose before tossing him into a pipe. He went through it and came out behind DK. He threw a fireball at DK, lighting his bum.

"YOW!"

DK turned to Mario and winded up his punch until his head was steaming. Mario jumped over him before getting him with a spinning move, sending him into the air a little before jumping up at him. Strangely, he went through him slowly as the two got up higher, coins coming out of DK. Mario landed while DK fell into a pipe and fell out the only pipe that went into the arena's only hole, making him lose a stock. DK grabbed a barrel and rolled it at Mario, hitting him.

"Strike!" DK grinned as a Smash Ball appeared.

Mario pulled out a strange yellow device with water in the container. The nozzle changed into what resembled a rocket. It released a powerful blast of water. He reeled his fist back and broke it.

"FINAL-A SMASH! MARIO FINALE!" Mario shouted as he released a barrage of giant fireballs at DK.

After the attack ended, an Assist Trophy appeared. DK activated it to reveal an old ape with a beard and cane.

"YOU!" Mario growled.

"YOU!" the ape snarled.

* * *

"Oh boy…" Fox shook his head.

"Here they go again…" Peach and Mario sighed.

"I'm guessing he's Cranky," Silver said.

The Smashers nodded as they saw Cranky and Mario ignoring DK as they argued until Cranky vanished and sent Mario into the hole, making him lose a stock.

* * *

"Klump!" a voice shouted.

A fat, yellow crocodile in a military helmet, boots, and belt turned to see a large, muscular, blue crocodile with three spikes on top of his head resembling blades, camouflage pants, and a black belt and spiked wrist guards walking up.

"What is it, Krusher?" Klump asked.

"Duh, the men are hitting me with their boomy-things," Krusher replied.

"Oh. I told them to do that to work up their strength," Klump replied.

"I'm bored."

"Just wait until one of them loses their last stock and we attack," Klump replied, "Go walk through a door or something."

Krusher literally walked through a door. Klump just growled at his partner's stupidity.

* * *

A Smash Trophy appeared. Mario got it first and summoned Luigi. Luigi began to do a strange dance and the area became inversed in colors. DK slowed down and a flower appeared on his head. Mario, perfectly fine, and Luigi then took out two large yellow mallets and whacked DK into the pipe leading to the hole, making him lose his last stock.

* * *

"Good-a game, DK," Mario said, shaking the Kong's hand.

"Same to you, Mario," DK nodded, "Sorry about Cranky."

"Um…Is the sky supposed to have _red_ clouds?" Maylu asked.

Everyone looked up and the Smashers, minus Mewtwo, Pichu, and Doc paled.

"Oh no…" Ash said.

"It can't be…" Megaman said, "We destroyed them."

"Destroyed who?" Protoman asked.

"Hip-hut! Hip-Hut! What cha got?"

"A general's brain can't hold a thought!" numerous voices chanted.

The doors exploded and Klump and Krusher walked in.

"You two?" DK asked, chuckling.

"MEN, ATTENTION!!" Klump shouted.

Everyone felt their jaw's drop at the sight of numerous, identical green and black beings with yellow boots and gloves and red eyes.

"Primids!" Fox gasped.

"Men…ATTACK!" Klump shouted.

The Primids roared as they charged.

"Full Synchro!" Lan, Maylu, and Chaud shouted.

DK charged at Krusher as Mario took on Klump while the others began to fight the Primids.

"SONIC WIND!"

"ROLL BLAST!"

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

"PSYCHO WAVE!"

"FIRE CRESCENT!"

Tai Lung roared as he ripped the Primids he fought to shreds along with Tigress. Soon after that, everyone joined in.

* * *

In Smash Town, sirens were heard.

-ALERT! ALERT! EVERYONE PLEASE EVACUATE TO THE SHELTERS!- a voice continued to repeat.

"What's going on?" Haruka pondered.

"Happened last time, too," Shifu said, killing a Primid, "It appears that the Subspace Emissary has revived."

Monkey pants a few Primids before Artic ripped them to shreds. One survivor tried to throw a boomerang at him, only to be frozen solid.

"There's too many!" Skye yelped.

"ICE AGE!" a voice roared.

A man walked up as all the Primids in the area were frozen solid. He was an incredibly tall person, easily towering over all of them. His standard outfit consisted of a white button-up vest over a long-sleeved navy blue shirt and matching white pants and shoes. He also wore a yellow tie divided geometrically by black lines and a sleep mask on his forehead.

"Who are you?"

"I am Aokiji; a follower of Lazy Justice," the man replied, "Master Hand asked me and a few others to come to Smash World in case something like this was to happen."

One Primid tried to stab him with a beam sword. Aokiji grabbed its head before it could swing and froze him solid. He then shattered the statue with a chop.

"How did you…" Po began.

"I ate something known as an 'Akuma no Mi,'" Aokiji explained, "I am now made of winter."

"Winter?" Artic chuckled, "Give me a break. Your ice tricks may b nice to see, but they're nothing compared to me when I remove the Birth Seal."

"Artic, hush!" Yuki hissed.

Five Primids, all wearing red and orange instead of green and yellow, tried to charge at them with flaming fists.

"Allow me, nya," a black cat with two tails and a purple kimono mewed, "Allow me to introduce myself, nya. My name is Okibi Nibi Prower, nya."

Black flames erupted off of her before they wrapped around the Fire Primids and incinerated them before going into Okibi.

"There's a reason why my nickname is 'Hellcat,' nya," Okibi gave a sadistic smirk.

Nearly everyone hid behind Yuki, Artic, Po, and Aokiji.

"Shall we continue on, nya?"

* * *

"How did that happen?" Klump, tied up and bruised and battered, asked as he saw all the Primids going away in a conga line lead by BoBoBo.

"It's BoBoBo, what else?" DK asked.

BoBoBo lead them off a cliff before a tree unzipped itself to reveal he was BoBoBo. Everyone heard a beeping sound before slowly turning to see a large black sphere with a red 'X' on it, pulled apart with a purple electric current inside a tube inside of it with a timer, being pulled apart by two metal Primids.

"Aw…" Falco began.

"…Fuck," Wolf finished before everyone began to run away with the Smashers dragging the Newcomers, minus Roll and Shadow, away from Smash Manor.

The timer hit zero and Smash Manor and ten yards around it became a giant black sphere of void. A Primid appeared, holding a TV.

"Another one?" Inuyasha growled.

"Hold on," Megaman said, separating from Lan.

The TV turned on to reveal a code of ones and zeros.

-Hello, Sonic the Hedgehog- the voice on the TV said.

Megaman's eyes widened.

"You…" he exhaled.

The voice laughed darkly.

-Do not think I've forgotten that you ruined my plans by destroying my wings and buying time for the annoyances to unleash their Final Smashes on me, causing my destruction-

"TABOO!" Megaman snarled, glaring at the screen with a clenched fist.

-My plan will be realized this time- Taboo said –None of you shall be able to stop me this time-

The TV and the Primid turned into black spore before going away. Inuyasha and Roll's ears twitched.

"What's that humming sound?" Roll asked.

"Humming…sound?" DK paled.

A black arrow of energy impaled DDD, Shadow, Diddy, and Tigress. They glowed before turning into Trophies. An engine was heard before a big, fat, green crocodile in a red cape and a gold crown and cuffs drove by and grabbed all four before riding off.

"Little buddy!" DK gasped.

"Ni-san!" Roll gasped.

"Nee-chan!" Megaman gasped.

"King DDD," Metaknight said.

"What just happened?" Match asked.

"Trophy Blaster," Fox said, "When someone is shot by the arrow it makes, it turns whoever it hits into a Trophy that can only be turned back if you have one of DDD's Trophy Realizers or by a Smasher tapping the base of the trophy."

"Hang on, little buddy!" DK shouted, running after them, "I'll save you!"

Everyone heard an engine roaring before a giant battleship took off. What was strange was that it had Metaknight's mask on the front with four bat wings in an 'X'-shape formation in the back.

"MY HALBEARD!" Metaknight cried, "SON OF A MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!"

Everyone uncovered the kids' ears as Metaknight flew off after the Halbeard. Bokkun showed up with a TV for Match and Yahoot.

'Mr. Match, Yahoot; go and assist stopping the Subspace Emissary or you're fired!' Eggman ordered, 'Bokkun will go with you.'

The TV exploded and Bokkun cried.

"Riomew!" (Let's go!)

"No," Lucario said, "Stay here and protect your mother, Lance."

(But I'm a Smasher, too…)

"No 'ifs,' 'ands,' or 'buts,' young man!" Lucario said, "I want you to promise me you'll protect your mother with your life. Understand?"

Lance nodded after a few minutes. Lucario smiled and patted him on the head before running off after Metaknight with Fox, Falco, Wolf, Ganondorf, Samus, Ash, Pikachu, Match and Torchman, and Yahoot and Magicman.

"I'm-a going after-a DK," Mario said.

Mario ran off, followed by Luigi, Olimar, Zelda, Peach, Mr. Game&Watch, BoBoBo and his gang, Silver, Blaze, R.O.B., the Links, Falcon, Mewtwo, and Louie.

"I have to see if mom and dad are alright," Lan said.

"And Skye," Maylu added.

The two went back into Full Synchro with their NetNavis before the rest ran off.

* * *

-Let us go!- Crazy Hand, in Hand Form, demanded as the Primids dragged them with gold glowing chains.

-Hello, my brothers- Taboo said, sitting in his throne as ones and zeros.

-Taboo…I thought you were wiped out in Brawl- MH said, in Hand Form.

-I was merely…dispersed all over- Taboo explained –My body trapped within cyberspace. My body is slowly reviving itself…Improving on what it once was…I have you two to thank for that-

-What do you mean?- MH asked.

-You know that glitch a week ago?-

-YOU!- CH snarled.

-I wanted you to pick the Undernet Stage since I knew you didn't finish it- Taboo continued –I didn't expect for them to appear far away from the trap and gain those new powers. But I'm glad, for I now have a new ally-

MH and CH felt a strong power radiating in the room before a tattered cloaked figure appeared beside Taboo, wearing a bat-ear helmet with a diamond in the center.

-Meet my partner- Taboo said –Say hello-

The figure slammed a fist into a Fire Primid and a Boom Primid. He absorbed them. MH and CH paled before the purple and black spores emerged from the walls as the figure pulled out a large purple and black blaster. He fired it at the two, launching a black, glowing arrow of energy at them. The two glowed before turning into Trophies. The spores coated them as Taboo began to laugh darkly.

**

* * *

**

Me: Whoa. So that's who the figure was.

**Kyuubi: You wrote it. You should have known.**

**Me: I know. But I still can't believe it.**

**

* * *

**

Final Smash: Tigress

**Name: Chi Tiger Strike**

**Description: Tigress summons her chi and unleashes a Tiger of Chi at her enemies in a single path.**

**Damage: Tiger does 200 percent damage.**

* * *

**Metaknight: Ooh...THAT TABOO! I'LL RIP HIS GUTS OUT!!!**

**Samus: Less threats, more fighting.**

**Ash: Next time; Halbeard Raid.**

**Pikachu: Aw crud...**


	67. The Raid on the Halbear

**Me: Here's Team Metaknight's escapade. I don't own Digimon Dawn, Digimon Savers/Data Squad, or Digimon X-Evolution.

* * *

**

Everyone has bad days. The same is said for Metaknight. Today, he stubbed his toe when he woke up, fell down the stairs, burned his tongue on his coffee, and was assaulted by Cranky when he came back. And right now, he was beyond pissed. Not only had the Subspace Emissary returned, but they stole his precious Halbeard…AGAIN! He opened a closet on the Halbeard and pulled out a few blasters and energy swords he kept on there. He gave them to the others. Yahoo calmly declined a weapon as he showed him a staff. He gave the two humans a strange device.

"This turns you body into energy so you can stay with your NetNavi," Metaknight explained, "Just like Ashe and his Pokemon."

"Just put it on your belt," Ash added, activating the device he was given once he fastened it to his belt.

The two nodded and put theirs on and activated them. Samus activated her suit.

"Let's go," Metaknight said.

Everyone nodded and ran off.

* * *

"Sirs, we have a problem," a Primid said.

"What problem?" a voice asked, a green left eye twitching.

"There are intruders on board," the Primid replied.

"WHAT?!" a second voice asked, showing off a nice row of sharp teeth.

"Eh. Nerdseitn's got it covered is my guess," the first voice said, blowing a bit of his auburn hair away from his eyes.

"Maybe even Yoshi," the second voice said, raising a yellow arm with three claws and red straps on it.

* * *

"Halt," a voice said.

The Smashers stopped after killing a large wave of Primids. Before them was a boy with dark blue hair with red ornaments in it, tan skin, blue triangle marks on his cheeks, gold eyes, a yellow shirt, fingerless gloves, brown shorts with big pockets, and red sandals. Beside him was a humanoid raven. He had an orange beak, red eye markings, dark brown body feathers, and purple chest feathers with shuriken markings.

"You go no further!" the boy declared.

* * *

"Um…Sirs?"

"What?" the second voice asked.

"It appears that a boy and a owl are facing the intruders."

"WHAT?!" The voice cried before the Primid was punched out of the way by a fist with a black leather and silver cuff.

The two looked at the screen and their eyes widened.

"KEENAN AND FALCOMON?!"

* * *

"Is that a Mobian?" Samus pondered.

"I'm a Digimon, my good man," Falcomon huffed, "My name is Falcomon."

"I'M A WOMAN, YOU DAMN OWL!"

"I'M A RAVEN!"

"Hey, laddie, who are you?" Match asked.

"Me Keenan," the boy said, "You leave ship."

"Why?" Yahoot asked.

"YOU GO NOW!" Keenan shouted, throwing his boomerang at them.

Metaknight blocked it.

"You wish to fight?" Metaknight asked, "Then if I win, you give me my ship back!"

"So you can hurt people?" Keenan asked, "Data man say you do bad things with ship. Me won't let you hurt anyone!"

He took out a black and purple device as purple data erupted off his body.

"DNA! FULL…" Keenan cried as he raised his free hand into the air.

The data shot into the air and compressed onto Keenan's arm.

"…CHARGE!" Keenan slammed his hand on the top of his device.

It shot a beam of light at Falcomon, hitting him.

"FALCOMON, DIGIVOLVE TO…" Falcomon shouted as he began to float.

His data came off and revealed a large, ninja-styled ostrich.

"…PECKMON! PECKMON, DIGIVOLVE TO…"

This time, the data exploded off. His head exploded to reveal a larger, gold-armored raven head. His wings and body exploded to reveal an even larger, black body with black wings that had red tips and gold armor on the top of the wings with spinning caws on them. He gained a third leg. The yellow scarf he wore as the ostrich became a red leather ribbon part of his helmet armor. His legs were now purple with red claws; he had white fur around his neck with two bells on the sides and a purple neck.

"…YATAGARAMON!"

Metaknight's mask fell, revealing he was a blue version of Kirby. He quickly put it back on.

"Oh my god…" Torchman paled.

Yatagaramon roared at them before flying right at them. Metaknight flew at Yatagaramon, his cape turning into bat wings. He aimed his sword at the raven before spinning at high speeds, turning into a drill.

"Charizard, use Overheat! Pikachu, Thunder!" Ash ordered.

"FIRE TOWER!"

"MAGIC FLAME!"

Samus fired a charged shot from her blaster, Lucario fired an Aura Sphere, and Fox, Wolf, and Falco open fired. The attacks fused into one strong attack.

"WARLOCK PUNCH!" Ganondorf roared as he shot at Yatagaramon with darkness erupting from his fist.

The combined attack fused with his attack.

"SAVAGE EMPEROR!" Yatagaramon roared as lightning erupted from the claws on his wings before going to his third leg and fired a beam of electricity at Ganondorf.

There was an explosion. The smoke from it cleared to reveal Metaknight erupting out of it with a rainbow glow around him.

"GALAXIA DARKNESS!!!" Metaknight roared.

The area became pure darkness before everyone heard Keenan and Yatagaramon screamed in pain. The lights came back to reveal a beaten up Falcomon and a bleeding Keenan, tied up together.

"Now then, let's talk," Metaknight said, sheathing his sword, "That's your area, residents of the Pokemon World."

He ran ahead. The others sighed before chasing him, leaving Ash, Pikachu, and Lucario behind.

"Me no listen," Keenan growled, "You try to hurt everyone!"

"Keenan, that is wrong," Lucario said, placing a hand on the child's shoulder, "It is Taboo who is tricking you."

"What?" Keenan pondered.

* * *

"HEY! WHAT GIVES?!" the first voice demanded, "WHY'D YOU CHANGE THE CHANNEL?!"

* * *

"This is the worst…" a voice sighed.

"Oi, now who are we fighting?" Match asked.

A woman around eighteen walked out. She had green eyes with red hair. She wore a pair of jeans that ended at just above her ankles, brown sandals, and a pink sleeveless, shoulder-less shirt that had a pink string around her neck attached to the shirt. Floating beside her was a green plant-like creature with a pink head.

"My name is Yoshino. Ready, Lalamon?" the girl asked.

"Ready!" the plant replied.

Pink data covered her before turning into an aura.

"DNA CHARGE!" Yoshino shouted as she put the aura into the pink version of Keenan's device, "OVERDRIVE!"

It released a spiral of data at Lalamon.

"LALAMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…!" Lalamon shouted as her colors fell off to reveal her insides were a pure crystal rose before she exploded into a pink-colored data tornado.

The tornado fell away to reveal a woman. She wore a skin-tight red and black outfit that revealed her navel. A pink stone was between the top of her breasts with thorn-coated vines covered her arms to make a rapier in both of her hands. Her head, minus her mouth, was hidden under a rose. She wore a long leaf-like cape and had three roses in her long blond hair.

"…ROSEMON!"

Ganondorf, Fox, Wolf, and Falco howled before panting at the sight of her. Metaknight charged at her.

"Rose Rapier," Rosemon said as her weapon glowed pink.

She threw it at Metaknight, who parried it with his sword.

"Thorn Whip," Rosemon said.

Her weapon wrapped around Metaknight and electrocuted before she threw him at the ones wolf whistling at her, zapping them as well.

"GO!" a voice shouted.

"VEE-HEADBUTT/PETIT PROMINENCE!!"

Rosemon was hit by a little blue and white dino with long arms, yellow marking on his face, big eyes, and a horn for a nose and a fireball, sending her back a few inches. The fireball parted to reveal a humanoid orange lion with a fireball at the tip of his tail, and black, white, and orange bits of armor on his head and wrists. A boy walked up. He had messy brown hair with goggles, a red shirt under a brown vest, black leather on his wrists, and blue jeans. Beside him was a purple and white creature that stood on its hind legs. It had gold eyes, tiny wings on his back, and a red jewel on its forehead.

"Who are you?" Yoshino asked.

"Name's Koh from Sunlight City," the boy replied, "Zero, Alpha, Net, you guys ready?"

"Ready, chief!" the blue dino saluted.

"I am ready, my lord," the purple and white creature nodded, joining the other two.

"Same here, big brother," the lion smiled softly.

Koh screamed as a giant aura in the colors of the sun erupted off his body.

"DIGI-SOUL CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!" Koh roared, slamming his hand on a sun-colored device.

"CORONAMON/VEEMON/DORUMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…APOLLOMON/ULFORCEVEEDRAMON/ALPHAMON!"

Where the trio stood, now stood three beings. One was a knight in black armor with a flowing white cape and gold wings coming out of the black metal wings on his back. One was a blue knight-dragon fusion with blue dragon wings with a pink interior and an energy sword on his silver and blue left glove. The last one was a man with long blond hair in orange, lion-theme armor with beautiful cobalt eyes and fire erupting from the back of his hands with a 'sun' above his head between two black spikes.

"THREE MEGA DIGIMON?!" Rosemon gasped.

"Okay…now THIS is the worst!" Yoshino paled.

"You forget that two of them, Zero the Ulforceveedramon and Alpha the Alphamon, are Royal Knights as well," Koh said.

The blue knight pumped a fist while the black knight nodded.

"Alpha, Net, go with the Smashers," Koh ordered, "Zero will stay here."

The two nodded and the group ran off, except for Ganondorf.

"I am staying her just in case," Ganondorf said.

Koh nodded.

"CHARGE! DNA…" Yoshino shouted as a red light came out of the side of her device.

She ran her hand across it.

"…BURST MODE!" Yoshino shouted as flames erupted out of it, hitting Rosemon.

Her outfit became white with eight pink stones appearing around her.

"Rosemon: Burst Mode!"

Apollomon laughed.

"Do you think that you can defeat me?" Apollomon asked, "I am the co-leader of the Olympus Twelve, the very elements that created even the ones that created the ten legendary warriors and Susanoomon."

"Olympus Twelve?" Yoshino repeated.

"Kiss of Breath," Rosemon said, blowing a kiss that fired a barrage of pink lasers.

Apollomon easily swatted them away.

"If that was all you had, then you are sadly pathetic, Rosemon Burst Mode," Apollomon said as he brought his hands together, "SOL BLASTER!"

The 'sun' above him tripled in size before its flames entered his hands. He then fired a giant sun-colored beam coated in lava-like flames. Rosemon and Yoshino screamed as the attack hit, causing a large explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal a Trophy of Yoshino with her device out in front of her and a Trophy of Lalamon. Apollomon and Ganondorf walked over to a trophy each and tapped the bases. There was a flash of light and the two came to life.

"Let us talk," Apollomon said.

* * *

"Oh no…" the Primid whispered before reaching to change the channel.

The human hand broke the Primid's arm.

"I want to watch this. Got it?" the figure asked.

Suddenly, the channel changed to show the others running up a path towards the brig.

"DAMN IT TO HELL!" both voices cursed, socking the Primid out a window.

* * *

"Hold it," a voice said.

"Not again…" Koh nodded as a boy around 16 with blond hair, blue eyes, a brown vest and blue tie over a white button shirt, and blue jeans stepped out with a blue and white humanoid dog wearing red boxing gloves and a red headband.

A blue data aura came off him.

"DNA CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!"

"GAOMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…" the dog shouted as his colors fell off to reveal a blue crystal inside before turning into a blue data tornado.

The tornado parted to reveal a tall figure in blue and white knight-like and wolf-like armor. On his torso was a hazard sign and his arms had three blades on the ends and gold on them.

"…MIRAGEGAOGAMON!"

"CHARGE! DNA…BURST MODE!"

MirageGaogamon glowed before his armor became sleeker, a white horn appeared on his head as long white hair came out of the back of his head. He gained two yellow wings of energy and a glowing staff with a crescent moon on one end with a full moon attached to a chain on the other end.

"MIRAGEGAOGAMON: BURST MODE!"

"Alright. Let's go, g-" Koh began before Ulforceveedramon held a hand up.

"I shall deal with this knave," Ulforceveedramon said, "Thou go with the others."

Koh was silent for a few moments before nodding.

"Alright, Zero, but I'm powering you up," Koh said, "CHARGE! DNA…BURST MODE!!!"

Ulforceveedramon's armor became sleeker and brighter as his wings turned into magenta energy wings. He also gained a platinum energy sword and shield.

"ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: BURST MODE!"

"WHAT?!" the teen gasped, taking a step back.

"You're not the only one who knows Burst Mode, Thomas H. Norstein," Koh said, "But I'm really hyped about Zero fighting you. From what Onii-san said, you're the second strongest member of DATS."

"I'll stay," Samus said.

"Alright," Metaknight nodded before flying off.

"You ready, milady?" Ulforceveedramon asked.

"Yeah," Samus nodded.

They faced MirageGaogamon. Samus fired a missile at him before he began to move so fast, he was like a mirage. He appeared behind Samus and kicked her into a wall. Ulforceveedramon appeared behind him and the two began to fight each other. MirageGaogamon used the 'crescent moon' as a blade and the 'full moon' as a spiked ball. His attacks were either blocked by the shield or parried by the sword.

"Ulforceveedramon, duck!" Samus ordered as the rainbow aura of Final Smash covered her.

Ulforceveedramon pulled the other Mega Level into a hold.

"FIRE!" Ulforceveedramon ordered.

Samus nodded and fired a giant beam of energy at the two. There was a large explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal three Trophies of Zero, Thomas, and Gaomon. She, now without her armor, tapped all three of them and they came back to life.

"We need to talk," Samus said, picking Thomas up with one hand easily.

* * *

The Smashers and Koh and Alphamon ran/flew in to see a teen with brown hair in a tiny ponytail, a red jacket, black shirt, black jeans, leather bands on his wrists, and a pair of dog tags on his necklace and a orange, tiny dino with teeth poking out of his mouth and red straps on his three-clawed arms sitting on top of a group of Primids as they were slowly dissolving into purple spores.

"We heard the conversation Samus and Zero gave Nerdstein and Gaomon," the boy said, "Name's Marcus Damon and this is my partner, Agumon."

"Hey."

Suddenly, the Primids collapsed into spores and went out of the window and onto the deck.

"What are they doing?" Marcus asked as the others ran in.

Alphamon's eyes widened as the spore began to reform into data-patterns, taking on a monstrous height and shape.

"They're combining into something," Lucario said as purple bits of armor formed on its body.

"But into what?" Metaknight asked as gold was added to the purple along with silver claws and a green jewel near the bottom.

Twelve wings, six red angel and six black dragon, emerged from it as a purple and gold dragon-shaped metal head formed. The beast roared and the entire ship rumbled.

"Dexmon..." Alphamon said before turning to Koh, "Koh."

The boy nodded.

"OwRyumon, REALIZE!" Koh shouted.

A bronze, obsidian, and gold dragon with a blade theme appeared.

"DNA...CHARGE! FUSION!" Koh shouted.

There was a flash of light and it faded to reveal Alphamon, now with gold angel wings with white tips coming out of his black armor instead of the energy wings. He also wielded an obsidian and gold battle axe-sword fusion with a red glow on it.

"ALPHAMON: OURYUUKEN!" the Royal Knight shouted.

Alphamon flew at Dexmon and the two began to battle.

"No way am I missing out on this!" Marcus exclaimed before jumping out the broken window, "IT'S FIGHTIN' TIME!"

He roared as he reeled his fist back and slugged Dexmon in the head. A wave of data came off the point of impact. Agumon jumped out.

"DNA CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!!!" Marcus shouted.

"AGUMON, DOUBLE WARP DIGIVOLVE TO..." Agumon shouted as his colors fell off to reveal an orange crystal body before it exploded into a large orange data tornado.

The tornado parted to reveal a tall figure in silver, red, blue, and red armor with red metal wings with a blue jewel in each of them, a blade and two horns on the yellow helmet, and a sun-theme shape at the tip of its tail.

"...SHINEGREYMON!"

"CHARGE! DNA...BURST MODE!"

The flames hit ShineGreymon before parting to reveal shinier, crimson and platinum silver armor with the wings and tail tip now gone and replaced by flames. The flame wings flared as they created a large sphere of flames above him. He reached into it and pulled out a flaming sword and shield before it collapsed.

"SHINEGREYMON: BURST MODE!"

Metaknight flew down as Lucario, Pikachu, Charizard, Fox, Wolf, and Falco joined in. Dexmon raised it head and roared once more.

* * *

**Kyuubi: So which ones are going to be Smashers?**

**Shinobi: Definitely Marcus and Agumon.**

**Me: Well there's those two and Koh and his team.

* * *

**

**Final Smash: Shadow**

**Name: Eclipse Cannon**

**Details: Shadow freezes his opponents in front of him with Chaos Control before warping into ARK and firing the Eclipse Cannon. The beam lasts for thirty seconds before stopping.**

**Damage: Each second in the blast deals 75 percent damage and if they're in the beam for all thirty, they receive a double of what they were dealt with.

* * *

**

**DK: Hang on, little buddy!**

**Mario: Mama mia! What is that?!**

**Luigi: Next-a time; The Pirates Strike**

**???: I HAD A GREAT NAP!!!! AH-HAH-HAH-HAH!!!**


	68. The Pirates Strike

**Me: UPDATE! Prepare for two music numbers.

* * *

**

"KLUMP! KRUSHER!" the croc shouted, "HURRY UP!"

"We're trying King K. Rool," Klump said.

"Duh. How did we get untied?" Krusher asked.

"Now don't go and annoying-a-ma-tize the author with that question! Otherwise, we'll end up hitting a..."

CRASH!

"...Tree..." Klump groaned as the trio climbed out of a smoking destroyed vehicle that had hit a tree.

"Look! They're here!" Rool exclaimed as he pointed at the shores.

A pirate ship with a skull of a crocodile instead of a human skull on the black sail came up as a lively pirate theme began to play.

Scurvy: If ye ask me mother, she'll say 'I's not so bad!' But when I left the house, I took everything she had. I took her silver and her gold and scoffed her wedding band. I even took her aprons and cover pots and pans!

Mr. Green Croc and Cutlass: Lyin'! Lootin'! Stealing!

Scurvy: Is the reason I'm a pirate!

Mr. Green Croc and Cutlass: Ransack and Pillaging!

Scurvy: Don't knock it till you try it!

Mr. Green Croc and Cutlass: Plundering and Pilfering!

Scurvy: Make up a healthy diet! ARR! Look at me! I'm doing the booty boogie! No treasure is too big! I scarfed the peaks of Kilimanjaro! As well as raid a tomb and stole a mummy from a pharaoh! I swiped the Crown Jewels and Merlin's Crystal Ball! But the Crystal Coconut is the daddy of them all! If you want a job with all the riches you can stand and all the security of a great pension plan! Then ARR! Come Aboard!

All three: Lyin'! Lootin'! Stealing! Is the reasons we are pirates! Ransack and Pillaging! Don't knock it till you try it! Plundering and Pilfering! Make up a healthy diet! ARR! Look at us! We're doing the booty boogie! ARR! From sea to sea! We're doing the Booty Boogie!

Cutlass: Such a nice-a song!

Mr. Green Croc: Aye!

"Idiots..." Rool muttered to himself as the ship docked.

"Arr! Welcome aboard!" a fat orange croc in a pirate hat, eye patch, pirate boots, and hand cannon said.

"Where's that annoying human and his crew? I thought they were going to pick us up!" Rool complained.

"I didn't trust them with such an important mission."

"WHAT?!"

"ROOL!!!" a voice roared as the land shook.

"Uh...It's for you," Rool said, pushing Klump off.

"Eep..." Klump gulped.

DK stomped out, holding a tree trunk that was hollowed out. He pulled the trigger on it and it fired a coconut. It hit Klump and sent him onto the ship's deck.

"Ooh...It's for you, King K. Rool..." Klump moaned before passing out.

"Give me back my little buddy and the others!" DK demanded as the other Smashers ran up.

"No," Rool replied before jumping off the ship.

The ground rumbled as he jumped down.

"Let's go, Donkey Kong," Rool snarled, baring his fangs.

DK nodded.

"THEN IT'S AGREED!" a voice shouted.

Everyone heard Mr. Referee screaming as he swung on a vine in a loincloth.

"THAT'S WROSE THAN THE TUTU!" Beauty exclaimed.

Mr. Referee hit a tree.

"I, Mr. Referee, shall judge this match…" Mr. Referee said dizzily before correcting himself, "Smashers, ready?"

Both nodded.

"SMASHERS, CLASH!"

DK slammed the ground, releasing a shockwave at K. Rool. The king jumped above DK and hit him with a belly flop. DK threw him off and socked him in the jaw. As the two fought each other, the others crept onto the ship.

"Hold it there, mateys," Scurvy said, "Or I'll blast ya."

Everyone rose their hands.

* * *

Everyone, including the defeated DK and the Trophy Smashers turned to normal, was put into barrels with a lock on them. DK struggled to get out.

"It useless! I'm outta gas!" DK panted, "I need…bananas…"

"Hey! Yo! Yeah! You!"

Everyone turned their heads to see a blue, tiny, crocodile-like animal on its hind legs, no teeth, and a key walk out from behind a pile of bananas.

"Well what do you call these?" the croc asked.

"Klaptrap?" DK pondered.

"No, Ding-Dong!" Klaptrap exclaimed as he walked over to DK, "Bananas!"

"Can-a you chomp-a us outta here?" Mario asked.

"I can!" Don Patch exclaime dbefore taking a bite into his barrel, "AAAAAHHH!!!! SPLINTERS!!!"

"Where?" BoBoBo asked as he looked around, "Where's that rat? He owes me two bucks for my tip!"

"Uh-uh. Nada. No how," Klaptrap shook his head, "Look. No teeth. But I'll make ya a deal."

Rock music began to play.

"How is this possible?" Gasser pondered.

Klaptrap: I like the taste of a pirate ship! A yummy boat filled with gold is so hip! Scurvy took my teeth away from me! He knows I'll eat everything I see!

He jumped on DK's barrel.

Klaptrap: I've got a deal that you can't refuse. I've got the key, something you can use. If you don't help me, then it looks like we're beat. Someone get my teeth back! I've gotta EAT!

He began to play the key like an air guitar as he jumped from barrel to barrel.

Klaptrap: Haven''t had a checkup in a century! Can't recalla single…cavity! Pardon me for frownin'! I don't mean to be rude! Without my teeth, I'm gummin' on my food! That Scurvy, man, what a pest! He took my teeth and threw them in the crow's nest! If you don't help me, then it looks like we're beat~! Someone get my teeth back! Someone get my teeth my teeth back! Someone get my teeth back! I'VE GOTTA EAT!

The song ended as he unlocked DK's barrel. DK got up as Klaptrap unlocked the others.

"Look out, you beauties! Here comes Donkey Kong!" DK exclaimed before jumping into the bananas and began to gulp them down messily.

Diddy laughed as he walked up to Klaptrap as he unlocked the barrels.

"Once DK finishes eating, he'll trounce Scurvy and Rool, and get your teeth back," Diddy said.

Suddenly, one of the last barrels exploded.

"I HAD SUCH A GREAT NAP!!!" a voice exclaimed with a joyous laugh.

The figure that had broken the barrel was a boy around 16. He wore a red vest, jean shorts with white fuxx on the ends, a scar under his left eye, black hair, sandals, and a straw hat.

"Huh? What happened??" the boy pondered as he looked around before slamming his left fist into his right hand, "Oh yeah! Where's that Scratchy?!"

"You mean 'Scurvy?'" Red asked.

"Yeah! Him!" the boy nodded before looking at the other barrels, "Gomu-Gomu no…"

He fists stretched at high speeds.

"…GATTLING GUN!" the boy shouted as he destroyed the remaining eight barrels.

"LUFFY!" six voices roared.

"STRAW HAT!" one voice shouted.

"Yohohoho!" one laughed.

Eigth figures got up. One was a muscular man. He was carrying around three swords, bundled up with his green haramaki over his right hip which is favorable so he could easily draw any one of them with his left hand; his right hand was resting over the swords. On his left ear were three earrings and he normally had a bandanna tied around his left arm. He wore a white shirt, dark green trousers, and black shoes. The second was a tall, slim young man with blond hair, often well-dressed, and kept his hair brushed over his left eye. He wore a black, double-breasted suit with tie and long-sleeved, blue-buttoned shirt with pinstripes. He also wore dress shoes. These shoes were extremely durable. He also had a cigarette in his mouth. The next was a young attractive woman with short, orange hair and a relatively slim build. She has a tattoo on her left shoulder which represents mikan and pinwheels. She wore an orange blouse and a white and blue striped shirt. The next was a tanned, skinny teenager with black curly hair and a long nose. He wore a dark yellow plaid bandanna, special sniper goggles, brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath it. The next was a toddler-sized human/reindeer hybrid. His left antler had a metal plate wrapped around it. He wore a pink, fuzzy top hat with a sideways medical cross and a purple pair of shorts. He also has a remarkable feature that no other reindeer had; a blue nose. The next one was a tall, attractive woman with shoulder length black hair. She wore a black jacket and skirt made of leather over a purple shirt and skirt. She also wore a gold arm band with white strings attached to it and the letter N on it. The next one was a a powerfully built man with a height of at least seven feet. His forearms were relatively enormous while his biceps are particularly small with stars on them. He has brightly-colored blue hair. His choice of clothing was comprised of a speedo and a Hawaiian shirt. He also had a metal nose. The last one shocked them all. He was an extremely tall skeleton dressed in formal attire complete with top hat and cane. Despite having no skin, his head still had an afro. His coat, top hat, pants, and afro were black while the inner linings of his coat were yellow orange. The ribbon tied in between his coat and around his neck was blue and he had a crack on his skull that resembled the Omega symbol.

"Yo-yo-yo-yo," the skeleton said, fixing his afro and tie, "Such beautiful women."

He walked over to Zelda, Peach, and Blaze.

"May I see your panties?" he asked.

"HENTAI!" the trio screeched before beating him up.

"O-yo-yo-yoi! How HARSH!" the skeleton exclaimed.

"Who are you guys?" the boy asked.

'Can you tell us first and why you're here?' Mewtwo asked, 'It is rude to not introduce yourself before asking who the other is.'

"Yosh! I'M LUFFY!" the boy shouted, "These are my crewmates."

"Zoro," the swordsman said.

"Nami," the orange-haired girl bowed.

"I'm Captain Usopp," the long nose said.

"Liar," Falcon said, causing Usopp to go into a blue corner.

"My name is Nico Robin," the woman smiled.

"I'M FRANKY! OW! SUPA!" the Cyborg shouted as he posed with Yellow.

"My name is 'Just Dead Bones' Brook! Yohohoho!" the skeleton laughed.

"I'm Chopper!" the reindeer smiled.

"Cute," Peach smiled.

"ASSHOLE! I'M NOT CUTE! BAKA! Asshole…" Chopper complained as his body did a cute dance.

"And I, my lovely ladies, am Sanji!" the blond said lovingly to the three women.

"So why are you in Smash World?" White asked.

"We're here because of this giant purple hand telling us to help him defeat these guys called 'Smashers,'" Sanji said.

"Purple…hand?" the Smashers from Brawl repeated, paling.

"Taboo turned Master Hand into his slave again!" DK gasped, poking his head out of the pile of bananas before going back into it.

"Taboo?" Nami repeated, "What are you talking about? And did that monkey just talk?!"

* * *

"THAT BASTARD!" Nami screeched.

"He promised Nami a huge sum of money for this," Usopp whimpered, behind DK.

She then kicked the door right off the hinges.

"SCURVY!" Nami screeched.

"Oh no…" Scurvy gulped, paling.

"What is she doing here? You told me they weren't here!" K. Rool demanded.

Nami then whacked K. Rool off the boat with a metal pole with three spheres on it.

"N-N-Now hold on there, Nami," Scurvy gulped as she stepped away with Cutlass and Mr. Green-Croc.

"Oi, Nami, let me have a go!" Luffy grinned.

"Same here," DK added.

Nami nodded.

"Oh boy…" Scurvy gulped, shielding his face with his arms.

"BANANA SLAMMA!" DK shouted.

"Gomu-Gomu no…GATTLING!"

The screen zoomed out to show the entire ship. The screen began to shake with each hit and yelp and cheer. It zoomed in on Klaptrap, now with his teeth back.

"Alright. Now to take care of this ship," Klaptrap grinned as everyone (with Nami carrying all the treasure on the ship) ran onto shore.

Klaptrap turned into a bunch of blue sprinkles as the ship began to be devoured. Within minutes, the entire ship was consumed. Klaptrap was about to swim to shore while pulling the rope that had K. Rool, Scurvy, and the four idiots before he let out a purple smoke from a burp.

"Oh no…" DK gasped, "HE ATE A SUBSPACE BOMB!"

There was a flash of light and the entire lake was engulfed in a sphere of Subspace.

"What happened to them?" Chopper asked.

"They just got sent into Subspace," Falcon explained, "It's not a pretty place."

"It's so horrible," Olimar added, "No life grows in it except for darkness."

"That's horrible!" Usopp gasped.

Luffy just stared at the sphere, his pupils smaller and sharp. He took in a deep breath.

"TABOO! I'M KICKING YOUR ASS!!!" Luffy declared.

"SAME HERE!" DK shouted.

"DONKEY KONG!" Cranky, now a glowing apparition, shouted as he appeared.

Brook screamed and passed out.

"He's afraid of ghosts and zombies," Nami explained.

"Cranky? How are you on the Crystal Coconut?" DK asked.

"That Anonymous fellow had a SECOND Crystal Coconut! Everyone in Smash Town is being evacuated except for this who can fight," Cranky replied, "NOW GET BACK TO SMASH TOWN RIGHT NOW!"

He then vanished. Everyone nodded and ran off with DK dragging Brook.

* * *

**Final Smash: Megaman**

**Name: Super Sonic**

**Description: Megaman summons the Chaos Emerald and becomes Super Sonic.**

**Damage: Random Damage.

* * *

**

**Megaman: Where is everyone?**

**Po: Everyone who couldn't fight is back in their Home Worlds.**

**Maylu: ONI-SAN!!!**

**Viper: Next time; The Hedgewolf Howls Again.**

**Hedgewolf: AWOOO!!!!**


	69. The Hedgewolf Howls Again!

**Me: Here's an update! And the reason why Skye has no NetNavi.

* * *

**

"Shuriken Storm!" Roll shouted as she released a flurry of shuriken at a hoard of Primids.

"Painted Dragon!" Megaman shouted as his painted Chinese Dragon destroyed anything from the Subspace Army in its path.

"MISSILE LAUNCH!"

"PROMINENCE!"

"SHADOW SWORD!"

"WIND SCAR!"

"DRAGON STRIKE!"

Everyone was releasing their attacks on the Subspace Army as they ran around Smash Town. Roll, now in Wood Shield, Mew, and Lance turned a corner and gasped. Skye was surrounded by five Primids.

"Ni-san!" Maylu gasped.

All five charged at Maylu's brother, only for him to look up. His eyes had changed to golden cat-like eyes in color. He held up the gun Anonymous had and smirked. In a matter of seconds, each Primid had been turned to spores. He put the gun into a holster and his eyes changed back to normal.

"Whew…Good thing Oni-san gave me that Hades BattleChip…" Skye panted.

"Ni-san…"

Skye looked up to see Maylu running up.

"Oh no…" Skye paled, "Maylu…Did you…Did you just see that?"

Maylu nodded. Skye looked at the ground with a frown.

"…You weren't suppose to see that," Skye said, turning around.

"What? You teaching those Primids a lesson?" Maylu asked.

"No. You weren't suppose to see me use a BattleChip," Skye said.

Maylu's left eyebrow rose.

"What do you mean?" Roll asked.

Skye sighed.

"This isn't good at all…" Skye muttered.

He twitched before pulling out a BattleChip.

"M-Cannon, DOWNLOAD!" Skye shouted as he held the chip between two fingers.

His hand and arm glowed before turning into a red and orange cannon-like blaster. He fired a large blast and destroyed the Scope Primid that was about to fire. His arm turned back to normal.

"Ni-san, how did…?" Maylu began.

"That's because he asked to," a voice replied.

Everyone turned to see Onii-san walk up with Anonymous and a little girl on Anonymous' shoulder.

"You see, before you were born, Maylu," Onii-san said, "Skye was diagnosed with a terminal illness whose cure wouldn't be found until a year AFTER Sonia's mother died."

Maylu's eyes widened.

"The former boss of N.M.E. created a special project to cure the illness in our time," Onii-san continued, "He approached Skye in the hospital when your parents left and asked him 'Do you want to live?'"

"I told him that I did since Mom was pregnant with you, Maylu," Skye spoke, "He told the nurse that entered something and she went out. After that, I somehow passed out and awoke seven months later in the same room, when Mom's water broke. A day later, she came in with you. The doctor's told me that my illness was gone, as if it never even existed within me. They said it was a miracle the illness vanished. A few years later, when you were three, he appeared again and…well…You remember when Mom and Dad told you about me going to a 'private academy?'"

Maylu nodded.

"That was a half-lie," Onii-san explained, "I was his teacher at that time and taught him advanced calculus, advance technology and science, and advance theorems, as well as advanced humor. But, I also taught him about what the former leader did to cure him."

"What's Onii-san talking about, Anny?" the girl asked.

"The boy over there is one-tenth NetNavi, Amy," Anonymous replied.

Maylu gasped as she looked at Skye, who was looking at his feet in shame.

"I'm sorry…" Skye whispered as he rose his shirt up to reveal a yellow metal heart, "This is what you could call my NaviMark. I should have told you this as soon as I got back, little sister."

He turned and was about to walk away when his body tingled.

"LOOK OUT!" Skye roared, pushing Maylu out of the way.

Anonymous quickly shielded Amy's eyes and ears as a Primid in black knight armor pierced his heart and NaviMark. Skye gasped and shuddered as his eyes changed into the cat eyes. He raised Hades up and fired, killing the Knight Primid. He body swayed as he fell onto his knees, dropping the shattering Hades.

"NI-SAN!!!" Maylu screamed as she ran over to him.

"Please…Live on for me…" Skye panted, blood with a green tinge to it slowly dripping out of his wound and mouth.

"Ni-san…Please…" Maylu began to cry, "Don't die…"

"Carry on…for our future…" Skye panted, his eyes slowly dilating.

He began to fall over.

"Life is…just that beautiful…" Skye gasped before falling to the ground.

A red blur suddenly came up and caught him. Yuki gently held his head in her lap, tears slowly falling off her face while Maylu had collapsed and began to fully sob.

"I am…sorry for your loss…" Onii-san said.

"…No…" Yuki whispered.

Maylu slowly looked up as Yuki rose Skye's body slowly higher and his neck reveal. She opened her mouth to reveal her fangs. She bit down on his neck.

"What are you doing to him?!" Maylu gasped.

"The 'Biju' are gifted with a special power they all share; Life Bond," Onii-san explained, "With it, they can transfer their blood to someone who is only a few minutes dead and allows them to have a new life. But it may not work."

"Ni-san…" Maylu whispered as Yuki released her bite on Skye's neck.

"The blood should work in about five minutes," Yuki said, "Guard him for Maylu and I."

She walked off as a group of Primids came out all in the same armor. A red aura erupted off of her as her eyes became a crimson, demonic set of slit eyes. She released a demonic roar before she swung her claws, releasing the energy in the form of demon claws at the Knight Primids, obliterating them and burning up the spores that made them up.

**"Tabuu and his entire army will die for the transactions that they have caused,"** Yuki said in a demonic tone.

She vanished.

"Here," Onii-san said, giving Maylu a pile of Chaos and Soul BattleChips, "You won't believe how long it took for me to find them."

He and Anonymous glowed and flash in and out for a few seconds before they entered Full Synchro. A rainbow aura emanated from Anonymous as his eyes were now crimson with green tomes in each one. He vanished. Maylu looked at the chips.

"Roll-chan?" Maylu asked.

Roll nodded.

"Articuno-Soul, DOWNLOAD!" Maylu shouted.

Roll's body glowed before her jumpsuit turned icy-blue and snow-white. She grew two icy-blue angel wings as her helmet shaped into that of a Rok's head. Her boots and Gloves were snow-white with the tips claws. She pulled Caliwave out to reveal her blade now resembled one of her wings in blade form and she was snow-white.

"Double Soul: Articuno-Soul," Roll DS said.

She flew off into the air to fight the Spaak and the Feyfish. A building near the four exploded to reveal a giant figure. It was a giant, purple robot/Cyborg which consisted of simian features. It was covered head to toe in a heavy Mech arsenal, possessing two rocket launchers as shoulder weapons, and powerful jets on its feet. It wore an iron knight mask that covers its face, as well as metallic arm braces over its bulky forearms.

"What is that?!" Maylu gasped.

"Galleom!" Mew replied in fear.

Galleom roared as he banged his torso when Po tackled it with a belly punch.

"Take that!" Po grinned as he turned to the others, "You guys okay?"

Maylu shook her head.

"Ooh! What happened to him?" Po asked, seeing Skye's body, "Now don't you worry, Maylu. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Galleom roared as he got back up. He charged at Po who sucked in his gut and the let it fly. Galleom hit it and was sent into the air, landing a few yards away. Galleom roared as it got back up, the sun setting in the background as night appeared. Po began to jumped from building to building before ramming the beast and knocking it over. The full moon appeared from the clouds and Skye slowly rose.

"Ni-san!" Maylu gasped.

Po and Galleom looked towards Skye as he began to walk over. Galleom began to laugh as Skye reeled a fist back after stopping. He glared at Galleom, his eyes slit.

RIIIIIIIP!!!!

A stretched fist socked Galleom through ten buildings before grabbing and throwing him farther away. The arm retracted to it's owner. The arms were a dark rose color. His quills were long, wild, and hidden in dark rose-colored fur with topaz highlights at the ends. His pitch black, muscular, clawed-hands glinted in the moonlight. The fur on his muzzle was pitch black with two fangs coming out of the sides of his mouth. The muscles around his eyes made it seem as if he had a permanent glare. His eyes were a dark red and green that seemed to be mixing together. His scarf was gold, long, and tattered with strange marking all over it while his shoes were bulkier than running shoes with spikes on the soles and a metal stripe going down each of them. The socks under them appeared to have been ripped and wild-looking. Around him were the remains of a lab coat, green shirt, and blue jeans as well as peach skin.

"AWOOO!!!" the Hedgewolf howled before coughing, "Oi, I need some water! My throat sounds like I went five rounds with a cat that refused to let go of my tongue."

"N-Ni-san?" Maylu gasped.

The Hedgewolf turned to face Maylu, regret in his eyes before he grinned with his eyes brightening.

"Either we're both dead or I'm alive," the Hedgewolf joked with a thumbs-up, "Huh? Why…"

He then looked in a glass to see his reflection and screamed.

"OH MY GOD! I'M A HEDGEWOLF!" the Hedgewolf howled as he ran in a circle on his hind legs, "A damn good lookin' one, but STILL A HEDGEWOLF! THIS IS EITHER BETTER OR WORSE FOR ME!"

Galleom slowly stood up when he was hit by the Smashers that went after the kidnapped Smashers, the kidnapped Smashers, and the Straw Hats, knocking him over. Luffy laughed as he got up.

"THAT WAS GREAT!" Luffy exclaimed.

"NO IT WAS NOT, LUFFY!" everyone barked.

"Ni-san! You're okay!" Roll exclaimed.

"Who are these guys?" Skye asked.

"Skye?!" DK and Diddy gasped.

"Yeah. How do I look?"

"Fuzzy," DK replied.

Galleom roared as he shot up. Skye turned to Galleom and let out a louder roar. He sent a stretched fist, tripled in size, at Galleom, knocking him down again.

"COOL!" Luffy exclaimed, "YOU'VE GOTTA JOIN MY CREW!"

"Who are you?" Skye asked.

"I'M LUFFY!" the boy laughed.

Galleom fired a cannonball at them.

"Gomu-Gomu no…" Luffy took a deep breath before inflating, "…FUUSEN!"

The cannonball stretched into his gut before shooting back into the barrel Galleom fired it from, exploding it. Galleom roared in pain.

"How'd you do that?" Skye asked.

"I'm a rubber man!" Luffy grinned as he stretched his cheek, "See?"

"Cool. Maybe you can help me with my stretching arms," Skye grinned.

"Sure!" Luffy laughed.

Galleom got up again as glared at the two. Luffy whispered something into Skye's ear and Skye began to chuckle and laugh. The two faced Galleom.

"GEAR THIRD!" Luffy shouted, biting his thumb, "HONE FUUSEN!"

He inflated the bones in his arm, turning it into the arm of a giant, as Skye's arms multiplied by five.

"Gomu-Gomu no…"

"Giant Fist…"

"…GIGANT GUN!!!" both shouted as they impacted their fists into Galleom.

Galleom fell over, defeated.

"YAY!" Luffy shouted as he deflated into a mini-Luffy, "WE WON!"

Galleom shot up and grabbed the two. The top of his head went up to reveal it was a Subspace Bomb. He rocketed up into the air.

* * *

Dexmon roared as he fired a green beam at the enemy of his master. ShineGreymon sliced through it and Alphamon and Metaknight sliced into the left arm of Dexmon. Alphamon grunted as his left arm began to spark.

"LANDMASTER!" Fox and Wolf shouted.

"ARWING!" Falco shouted as he jumped into a high-tech space fighter-jet.

As Fox and Wolf fired at Dexmon on the deck, Falco flew around and fired on Dexmon in the air. Lucario, Pikachu, and Charizard fired their strongest attacks and destroyed the left wings on Dexmon. Alphamon panted as his left wing shattered and smoke from lasers appeared on his body.

"I see…" Alphamon muttered.

He flew at Dexmon and threw his sword like a boomerang. He turned around with his back facing Dexmon and the sword impaled them both.

"Alpha!" Koh gasped, "What are you doing?!"

"Dexmon is my 'shadow,' everyone!" Alphamon shouted.

ShineGreymon flew over to him as he pulled a blue sphere out of his body.

"Here…Take my X-Antibody…" Alphamon panted as he gave it to the Mega Level.

There was a flash of life and Dorumon landed on the deck. The sphere entered ShineGreymon before his armor gained more spikes and his body shrunk down to twice the size of Marcus. The flame on his tail grew as spikes formed on where his flaming wings emerged with spikes on the back of his helmet. Metaknight flew up to the cockpit and directed the ship to Smash Town…only for Galleom to fly in front of them.

"HELP!" Skye and Luffy screamed.

"DNA CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!" Thomas shouted.

"GAOMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…MIRAGEGAOGAMON!"

MirageGaoGamon flew at Galleom.

"DOUBLE CRESCENT MIRAGE!" the mega shouted, sending energy crescent blades at Galleom.

His arms were destroyed and MirageGaoGamon caught the two.

"BOMB! BOMB! BOMB!" both shouted, pointing at the top of Galleom.

"ShineGreymon!" Marcus shouted.

"Right boos!" ShineGreymon shouted before charging at Galleom at high speeds.

He socked Galleom two miles higher. The Subspace Bomb exploded. Everyone exhaled a held breath.

"Thanks, big guy," Skye said, patting ShineGreymon's shoulder.

ShineGreymon landed and glowed before turning back into Agumon, but with some modifications. He was slightly taller and blue lines on his back.

"Agumon! What happened to you?!" Marcus gasped.

"What do you mean, boss?" Agumon asked.

"Whatever you do; don't look into a mirror!" Gaomon and Thomas said.

Agumon turned to look at his reflection in a wall on the deck and screamed.

"WHY AM I LIKE THIS?!" Agumon demanded.

"Alpha, when he was Alphamon," Koh explained as he picked Dorumon up, "Gave you his X-Antibody. He has an unlimited amount of X-Antibodies in him and when a Digimon is given one, they turn into an X-Digimon."

"An X-Digimon?" Yoshino repeated.

"…CONTROL!" Shadow, Megaman, and Silver roared as they warped the Smashers, the Mobians, and the Straw Hats on board the Halberd.

"I see you're all here now," a voice said.

Everyone turned to see Anonymous, still in Absolute Synchro, holding Amy.

"Anonymous!" everyone who met him gasped.

Anonymous gave Lan some new BattleChips.

"I suggest you all get some rest," Onii-san said, "Tomorrow, you'll have to face two more Smashers."

"Two new Smashers?" DK asked, "But…"

"I'm not going to say anything else," Anonymous said.

"Aw come on, Anny…" DK whined before being blasted into Trophy Form by a laser from Anonymous' hand.

"Anyone else?" Anonymous asked.

Everyone else was silent.

"Good!" Onii-san said, releasing Absolute Synchro, "Good night."

The three walked off. Diddy turned DK back into his normal form.

"The others shall lead you to the sleeping quarters," Metaknight said, "If you need me, I need to…"

The ship turned directions.

"ONII-SAN!!!" Metaknight roared.

* * *

Up in the cockpit, Onii-san grinned.

"See. I told you guys I could hotwire this baby!" Onii-san gloated to Anonymous and Amy.

* * *

Skye dodged a Gomu-Gomu no Pistol and sent a stretched punch at Luffy.

"Um…" a voice said.

The two stopped sparing to see Yuki walk in.

"Luffy-san, Sanji-san said that your food's ready," Yuki said.

"YAY! MEAT!" Luffy shouted, running off.

"You lied just then," Skye said.

"I did?"

"Yes. When you lie, your far left tail twitches like it got dipped into cold water," Skye replied.

"Well. I know that when you lie, your ears twitch like a hippo's," Yuki said.

"N-No they don't!" Skye replied, blushing as his ears indeed twitched like a hippo's ears while he sat down, "Why are you here?"

"To talk with you," Yuki replied, sitting down next to him.

"About what?" Skye asked.

"About your new form."

"Cool, huh?"

"I'm glad my blood worked," Yuki said.

"Wait. Your blood?" Skye's eyes widened.

"You were near death, and that was the only thing I could do," Yuki explained, "You see…nearly everyone in the family can use a technique called 'Blood Bond.' It lets one transfer their blood to someone who is dying, granting them powers in trade of something else. My blood seems to have given you the Hedgewolf Form in trade of your old NetNavi abilities. Either that or your old human form."

"Something wrong with what I used to look like?" Skye growled.

"Not at all. In fact…" Yuki leaned closer, "You look amazing in any form."

Skye, blushing, gulped as he scooted away, but found it futile since Yuki's tails seemed to have thought ahead by using themselves as a wall. She rested herself against him, nuzzling close.

"I can't really get to sleep without some warmth," Yuki said, "And I was hoping you'd like to by my warmth for tonight."

"Um…Er…Uh…I…Er…" Skye was sweating now as Yuki nuzzled closer, purring, "You…Uh…purr?"

"Of course," Yuki purred, "It's how foxes show affection."

That did it. Skye passed out, his entire body a bright red. Yuki giggled before yawning. She nuzzled closer into him and fell asleep, wrapping his tail around herself and Skye.

* * *

**Me: No one would have expected that.**

**Shinobi: No they would not. Say, where're Honor, Rage, and Kyuubi?**

**Me: Out excavating Inutaisho's Grave with Rin and Jakken.

* * *

**

**Final Smash: Lyra Note**

**Name: Shock Note Sympathy**

**Description: Lyra transforms into a white harp. Sonia began to play her perfectly, releasing shockwaves of Shock Note that could through anything for thirty seconds.**

**Damage: each hit deals 25 Percent Damage.

* * *

**

**Onii-san: Two of you need to beat these two in a match.**

**Megaman: They're as fast as us!**

**Roll: How is that possible?!**

**Lan and Maylu: Next time; The Electric-Tundra Twins.**

**??? and ???: You're too slow~!**


	70. The Thunder Avalanche Twins appear!

**Me: UPDATE!!! I don't own Tigermon. SolarTiger owns him and himself.

* * *

**

Onii-san held up a klaxon to the microphone that was connected to every speaker in the ship and pressed down. Everyone screamed as they shot up. Skye was now a red hedgehog with yellow highlights in his quills. He wore a green shirt, blue jeans, and a gold scarf with soft jade eyes.

"Ooh…You're handsome in any form…" Yuki purred, hugging him from behind.

"I think I' m going to be sick…" Zoro stated as Skye's peach fur on his muzzle turned pink.

Megaman, Roll, Maylu, and Lan whacked him on the head.

"Why you little…" Zoro growled as he pulled out one of his swords.

"You little what?" Megaman and Roll said, pointing their swords at Zoro's neck.

Zoro smirked.

"So you two know how to work with a sword?" Zoro asked, smirking.

_"Breakfast is ready_!" Sanji called from the intercom.

"How'd he find the kitchen?" Metaknight asked.

"Trust me. If the place has a kitchen, he'll be able to find it less than ten minutes," Nami said.

* * *

Nearly everyone was drooling at the meal Sanji made.

"Bon Appetite," Sanji said, sitting down.

Luffy then tried to grab Sesshomaru's plate when the demon released a glare that froze even time itself possibly at him.

"Don't…steal…any food…" the demon said.

Luffy nodded, shaking badly. Ussop, Brook, and Chopper hid behind Zoro.

"What's with him?" Nami asked.

"He's a full demon," Geo explained, "He's also Inuyasha's Half-Brother."

"Who?" Nami asked.

Omega-Xis pointed at Inuyasha, currently gulping down a plate of noodles beside Ranma, who was on his fifth plate.

"MORE PLEASE!" both exclaimed.

* * *

"So where are these new 'Smashers' that Onii-san talked about yesterday?" Ganondorf asked.

"They'll be here in about…Ah. There they are," Anonymous said, pointing west.

In the distance and closing in were six figures on a cloud that had a rainbow trail. One was Onii-san. The second had his face covered by a straw hat while the rest of his body was covered by strange robes that some might mistake him for Himura Kenshin. The only thing different about him was a tiger tail on him and he held three swords. Beside him was a boy around 15. He kept a bokuto on his back and one on each hip. He wore a white shirt and jeans with tiger and sun designs all over them. Around his neck was an orange and black striped device. His face was covered by a straw hat. The one in the front was a monkey. He wore a blue Chinese shirt, cheetah-spotted loincloth, black silk shoes, blue eyes, a red nose, a gold headband, and a red and gold staff. The last two were twins around 14. One had his long blue hair with blond highlights in a ponytail sticking out of the back of his gold helmet. He wore white gloves, red boots with a white stripe, a gold jumpsuit with red lines going down the sides, and red eyes. The other had her short blond hair with blue highlights sticking out in four spikes in an 'X' shape in the back of her ice-blue helmet. She wore ice-blue gloves and boots and a blue jumpsuit. Their NaviMarks were hidden by either a long red scarf or a long blue scarf. The cloud landed and everyone jumped off it.

"Hey! It's Solartiger!" Skye grinned.

"Skye?" the boy in the straw hat tilted his head, causing it to fall off to reveal his black hair and black eyes.

"Yep," Skye grinned.

"How are you like this, Skye-nii?" the smaller figure asked, taking his hat off to reveal his tiger head.

"'Tigermon, a Rookie-Level Digimon who can perform Santoryu. His attack mode is Tiger Soul,'" Thomas read from his device.

"So…I have someone to fight me evenly," Zoro smirked.

"Later, you twit," Anonymous said, slapping Zoro on the back of his head.

"Who's this guy?" DDD asked.

"My name is Kongo, the Stone Monkey," the monkey replied.

"You two okay?" Lan asked, seeing Megaman and Roll staring at the last two.

"Huh?" Megaman pondered as they shook their heads, "You say something, Lan?"

"You were staring at those two," Maylu said.

"Don't you think they resemble us?" Roll asked.

The two stared at the two new NetNavis.

"…Somewhat," Lan replied.

"If you two were opposite genders and a change of outfits," Maylu added.

"Hello," the girl did a curtsey, "I am Jazz Light. This is my nii-san, Volt Light."

"Sup?" Volt asked as he gave the peach sign.

"Now then; Jazz, pick a Smasher while Volt picks a non-Smasher," Onii-san said.

"I pick…Luffy," Volt said.

"Ice Climbers," Jazz said.

"So it will be three against two?" Link asked.

"No," a seven-tailed dragon in a black pair of tattered pants held to his ankles and waist by black ropes, "I can sense they're strong enough to handle two of each."  
"Now then…Begin sparring," Onii-san said.

"WHAT?!"

"I refuse to let this ship move on without a spar," Onii-san stated.

"You really want you fuckin' ass kicked, don't you?" the dragon growled.

"Ryuzaki, language!" Yuki and Skye barked.

Jazz shifted into a stance. She spread her legs apart in front of her and behind her as she made 'mantis pincers' with her fingers.

"The Mantis Style?" Mantis pondered.

Volt cracked his knuckles before spreading his legs and putting his hands on his knees.

"The Anything-Goes First Stance?" Ranma pondered.

"Let's have fun, Captain Luffy," Volt said with a smile.

"Don't go easy on me, Popo, Nana," Jazz winked.

The Ice Climbers took out their mallets and batted blocks of ice with faces on them at her. Suddenly, they shattered and shot back at the two. They shook their heads and shrugged their wounds off. They did a spinning mallet swing at her before their feet were frozen. Jazz dashed at them and struck them both in the abdomen, sending them into a wall.

"Hey. That's not fair," Alex said, "They couldn't move."

"Who do you think froze their feet?" Jazz asked.

"Artic," the Prower Family said in unison.

"Nope! Me," Jazz said, "I was born with the ability of winter. Just like my brother, who was born with the ability of electric."

Volt faced Luffy.

"CHESTNUTS ROASTING ON AN OPEN FIRE!" Volt shouted, releasing a fury of punches at high speeds.

"GOMU-GOMU NO GATTLING!" Luffy shouted.

Each of their punches blocked the other's punches.

"Rankyuu!" Volt shouted, releasing a shockwave from a roundhouse kick.

Luffy jumped over it.

"Gomu-Gomu no PISTOL!" Luffy shouted.

Volt smirked before dodging the attack by running at Mach 1. He appeared in front of Luffy.

"LIGHTNING BEAM!" Volt shouted as he held his hands together.

He fired a beam of lightning from his hands. The attack ended to reveal Luffy was perfectly fine, sucking his lips as his head tilted.

"Oh yeah…Kaa-san and Tou-san told me that you were made of rubber…" Volt remembered.

Popo and Nana jumped over the trail of ice Jazz made and managed to whack her with their mallets before freezing her with a burst of cold air from their mittens. They whacked her into Volt and the ice broke.

"Ow…Okay, I didn't expect my element to be thrown back at me," Jazz said, rubbing her head.

"Don't worry, sister," Volt said as he pulled out an emerald BattleChip, "GeoGrey-Soul, Download."

His body glowed before it parted. He was now in orange armor with blue stripes on the back, a T-Rex tail, red straps on his clawed arms, and his helmet was brown with red markings and three horns.

"Guess we're going to have to get rough," Jazz said, pulling out an emerald BattleChip, "MachGaoGa-Soul, Download!"

Her body glowed before it parted. Her arms were larger and covered in metal. Twin engines were on her back attached to extending wings. Her jumpsuit was replaced by a female boxing outfit and her legs were covered in silver and red metal. Her helmet was replaced by a visor and she wore a championship belt on her body.

"They can use Double Soul?!" Megaman gasped.

"Howling Cannon!" Jazz DS released a blue howling shockwave at the Ice Climbers, who barely dodged it.

Flames came out of Volt's mouth as his helmet glowed.

"MEGA FLAME!" Volt roared as he released a powerful blast of flames at him.

"YIKES!" Luffy yelped, stretching out of the way.

"You okay, Luffy?" Chopper asked.

"SUGOI!" Luffy exclaimed, stars in his eyes, "THEY'VE GOTTA JOIN MY NAKAMA!"

He spread his legs and his blood began to collect in them in three bubbles in each leg before going throughout his body, turning his skin pink and smoking. After a few moments, he placed his left fist onto the ground.

"GEAR SECOND!" Luffy shouted as he faced Volt DS, "Gomu-Gomu no…"

The wind gently blew.

"…JET PISTOL!" Luffy shouted as he let his fist fly in the blink of the eye.

His fist collided with Volt DS' face and sent him into a wall, denting it. Volt DS growled as he faced Luffy, only to see he was gone. Volt DS was struck by a stretching leg before Luffy appeared above him.

"JET RIFEL!" Luffy shouted as his attack slammed Volt DS into the ground, making him lose Double Soul.

"WINNING KNUCKLE!" Jazz DS howled as her left fist began to spin at high speeds.

Her fist collided with Nana's hammer, shattering it and sending her flying into a wall. She went out of Double Soul.

"How do you like me now?" Jazz asked, doing a break dance.

"That's familiar…" Snake muttered as he activated a comm.-link.

* * *

**Colonel: Snake, what is it?**

**Snake: Colonel, do you know those two fighting the Ice Climbers and the boy in the straw hat?**

**Colonel: Yes. The boy with the straw hat is Monkey D. Luffy. He is the captain of the Straw Hat Pirate Crew, which consists of a captain, first mate, navigator, sharpshooter, cook, doctor, archaeologist, shipwright, and musician.**

**Snake: Why does a pirate crew need an archaeologist and a musician?**

**Colonel: Luffy consumed a fruit known as the Akuma no Mi, which gives one amazing powers in trade of losing their ability to swim. His fruit is called the Gomu-Gomu no Mi, which has turned his entire body into rubber. When he was a boy, his role model was a man named 'Red Hair' Shanks, who lost his arm to a Sea King when he saved Luffy from it. He has the power known as 'Haki,' a powerful ability that can give one a boost in power unlike any other at times. He also has a bounty of 300,000,000 Beli.**

**Snake: He seems really powerful then. But nothing I can't handle.**

**Colonel: Don't get cocky, Snake. You get cocky and you'll end up like the original Snake and your fellow clones.**

**Snake: Fine. Now what about those two?**

**Colonel: I cannot reveal much information about them. Their names are Volt and Jazz, twin NetNavis given birth to like a human mother would to her children.**

**Snake: How's that possible?**

**Colonel: You can thank Yuchiro Hikari and a program he made. Volt and Jazz are known as, when they're a team, Electric Avalanche. Alone, Volt goes by 'Silverbolt,' while Jazz goes by 'Snowstalker.' They have a set of triplet younger siblings as well.**

**Snake: So what about their Double Soul?**

**Colonel: They inherited it from their parents.**

**Snake: And they are?**

**Colonel: I am not allowed to tell you that, Snake. They will only tell you when they want to.**

* * *

With that, Snake's comm.-link with the colonel ended.

"Nothing much with Volt and Jazz?" Jigglypuff asked.

Snake shook his head.

"Time to stop playing around," Volt said, "Let me introduce you to the first Double Soul I ever got. WARGREY X-SOUL, DOWNLOAD!"

His jumpsuit turned orange with silver lines on his sides as he gained silver and black armor. His entire head was covered in metal armor with his hair, now red, sticking out of the back. A glowing stone was on his largest horn on his helmet. Blades formed on his new armor.

"METALGARURU X-SOUL, DOWNLOAD!" Jazz shouted.

Her outfit transformed into cobalt and gold wolf-like armor. Her left arm transformed into a Vulcan-like blaster as the tips of her right hand's fingers became rose claws. He head was covered in armor that made her head resemble a wolf head with her hair, now a metallic yellow, spiking out of the back to act like a mane.

"SU-GOI!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Those armors…" Alpha whispered before flinching, "Ite…"

He turned to see his tail was chomped on by a pink little creature with long floppy ears that made an 'x' on its forehead.

"Tokomon X?" Alpha pondered as the little one let go.

"Mon!" Tokomon X squeaked.

"OH, SO KAWAII!" Roll squealed as she hugged Tokomon X.

"I see you noticed their armor is different from a MetalGarurumon and a WarGreymon, correct, Alpha?" Gaomon asked.

Alpha nodded.

"Their armors are WarGreymon X and MetalGarurumon X," Alpha said.

Volt DS slammed his Dramon Destroyers into the hull and magma came out of it, forming a giant sphere above him.

"GAIA FORCE!" Volt DS roared, throwing the sphere at Luffy.

"Gomu-Gomu no JET GATTLING!" Luffy roared as he launched a fury of je speed punches.

The two attacks collided and caused a small explosion.

"If you think I'll lose, you are sadly mistaken," Jazz DS said.

Missile launchers appeared on her shoulders as her Vulcan extended.

"GARURU TOMAHAWK!!" Jazz DS shouted as she fired lasers, missiles, and bullets at her opponents.

Popo and Nana ran around, trying to avoid the explosions and lasers.

"My ship…" Metaknight whimpered.

"Don't worry. I'll pay for all repairs," Onii-san said, tossing a Smash Ball to the Ice Climbers.

They broke it.

"FINAL SMASH! ETERNAL GLACIER!" the two shouted as they summoned a giant glacier.

Jazz DS flew above it.

"Nice try," Jazz smirked, "COCYUTUS BREATH!"

She exhaled a steam of ice-colored liquid from her mouth. It hit the Ice Climbers and froze them in place.

"GARURU TOMAHAWK!"

The missiles and lasers collided with the two, causing a large explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal the Final Smash was gone and the Ice Climbers were a Trophy. Jazz landed, went out of Double Soul, and tapped their base, turning them back to normal.

"Nice try," Jazz said, "You two are strong."

"Thanks," both smiled as they shook her hands.

Luffy went out of Gear Seconds.

"GEAR THIRD!" Luffy shouted, ""GOMU-GOMU NO…"

Volt DS held his hands out and lightning came out of the clouds, forming a lightning sphere above his head.

"VOLT FORCE!!!" Volt DS roared.

"GIGANT PISTOL!"

The two attacks collided and the Volt Force went off Luffy harmlessly.

"Dang it! Forgot about that!" Volt DS shouted as Luffy's fist collided with him.

Luffy went out o Gear Third to see Volt was now a Trophy. What was strange about his Trophy though was that there were two figures on it. They were both Volt, but one was in his NetNavi outfit while the other Volt was in a red shirt and blue jeans with white glove and red running shoes with a white stripe on him.

"That's a weird Trophy," Tigress said, "I thought only one person can be on a Trophy, besides the Ice Climber and Chip and Chocolate."

Luffy tapped the base and it glowed before it turned into Volt in the other outfit.

"Okay…Why do I keep forgetting you're not affected by electricity?" Volt asked as he got up.

"Nii-san, daijobu?" Jazz asked.

"I'm fine, Jazz," Volt said, waving his hand at her, "You know that when you get turned into a Trophy and then someone taps the base, your health is restored."

"Oops…Sorry, I forgot about that," Jazz giggled, rubbing the back of her head.

"What's with the outfit?" Pichu asked.

"Huh? What outfit…" Volt looked at himself, "Whoops. Captain Luffy tapped the side of the base with this outfit?"

Plusle and Minun nodded.

"Nii-san has an ability that no one else in the family has; he can leave the Cybernet and be in the Human World," Jazz explained.

"I go by the name 'Bolt Light' when I'm in the human world," Volt said.

"Does this mean you…" Ukyo began.

"No. I can't use anything I could as a NetNavi, except for my electric manipulation," Bolt said as he held up a finger that sparked with electricity, "That's why I learned the Anything-Goes Martial Arts since I know my abilities fizzle out in the rain."

"Where did you learn that?" Ranma asked.

"…Sensei," Bolt replied.

"THAT STILL DOESN'T EXPLAIN IT!" Knuckles barked.

"That was awesome!" a voice exclaimed.

A bat with yellow eyes appeared on Kongo's shoulder.

"That was better than when Kongo got his ego handed to him by Buddha!" the bat laughed.

"Batty…You remember we agreed to NOT talk about that, right?" Kongo asked, grabbing the bat and glaring at him.

Batty gulped and nodded. Kongo released the bat, which quickly hid behind Metaknight.

"You met a deity?" Skye asked.

"Yeah," Kongo replied, "I had to get out of his hand. I thought I made it to the end of the universe, but it was just his hand. He then put me in the ground for 500 years until a priest freed me."

"Then…" TL began.

"I'm an immortal," Kongo said.

"Ah," YL said.

"He easily trounced my old boss, too," Batty added.

"So he's kinda like me?" Skye pondered.

"Not exactly, Skye-san," Bolt said, "It's… complicated."

The sky turned red from the red clouds in the sky. A giant purple, twitching right hand floated down from the sky.

"Dark Crazy Hand…" Fox gasped.

* * *

**Me: Oh boy… Here comes Dark Crazy Hand.

* * *

**

**Final Smash: Ikki**

**Name: Triple Medaforce**

**Description: Metabee, Rokusho, and Arcbeetle combine their Medaforce attacks into a high powered attack that lasts thirty seconds.**

**Damage: For every second, the opponent gains 35 percent damage.

* * *

**

**DCH: RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR**

**HUB Style: This guy's strong.**

**SOUL Style: I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.**

**Kongo: Next time; Battle against Dark Crazy Hand!**

**???: ALL DELETE!**


	71. Battle against Dark Crazy Hand!

**Me: Heh. Update time!**

**Shinobi: Also, has anyone figured out which game Kongo and Batty come from?**

* * *

DCH roared before changing into Battle Form; which had changed into a giant black, Chinese dragon.

"May I?" Kongo asked.

Onii-san nodded.

"JET CLOUD!" Kongo shouted as he jumped on his gold cloud.

It shot off at DCH.

"POWER ROD!" Kongo shouted as his staff grew to the size of the Halberd.

He swung it down and whacked DCH on the head. The dragon roared before firing black flames at Kongo. His Power Rod shrunk and he dodged it barely. He landed on the deck.

"That guy took a whack from my Power Rod and he doesn't even look like he's in pain!" Kongo gasped.

"I'M OUTTA HERE!" Batty screamed.

He tried to fly off but was held back by Shampoo.

"Of course he didn't feel it," Megaman realized as he and Lan entered Full Synchro, "He's on a level higher than you, Kongo."

"WHAT?!" Kongo screeched.

"Ready, Lan?" Megaman asked.

"Yeah!"

"PERFECT SYNCHRO!"

"I hope our training pays off," Maylu said.

"I'm sure it will," Roll nodded.

"PERFECT SYNCHRO!"

There were two flashes of light and HUB Style and SOUL Style emerged. Both fired a beam at DCH, knocking him back a foot.

"Shipwright Franky, aim your 2.0 MAX Coup de Vent five meters to the left," Bolt said after writing something down in a book.

"How did you…" Franky began.

"JUST DO IT!" Bolt barked.

Franky nodded as he pulled out a T-Pipe. He connected them to his arms. He held them five meters to the left as his arms inflated.

"Coup de…VENT!" Franky shouted as he fired a powerful blast of pressurized air.

The air was suddenly shot into DCH's eye, making him roar in pain.

"There's an air stream there," Bolt explained as he took out his WarGrey X-Soul Chip, "I use my electricity to sense wind currents. Jazz, get ready."

Jazz nodded as she took out her MetalGaruru X-Soul Chip.

"Do you guys know a good distraction?" Bolt asked.

"Yes," Beauty replied.

"YOU TURKEY!" BoBoBo exclaimed as he kicked Don Patch at DCH.

"Oi, Swordsman, Cook, STANDBY!" Franky yelled as Don Patch hit the dragon's eye and landed back on deck.

"Not this again…" Zoro sighed.

Franky jumped onto their shoulders. The two grabbed Franky's legs as his shirt went over his head. Chopper hopped onto his head as Luffy and Usopp attached to Franky's arms.

"PIRATES DOCKING 6: BIG EMPEROR!" Franky shouted.

"Aren't we missing something?" Chopper asked.

"Oi, Robin! Hurry up and form the Hana-Hana Jetpack!" Franky shouted.

"Why would I do that?" Robin asked, "That is a disgrace to all things living."

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Franky, Chopper, Usopp, Luffy, Don Patch, Jelly, BoBoBo, and DCH screamed.

"That is a disgrace to all things living," Robin repeated.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! SHE SAID IT TWICE!!!!" they screamed once more before Big Emperor collapsed.

-**You mean…You can't dock?-** DCH asked, depressed **–WAAAAH! NO FAIR!-**

HUB Style and SOUL Style shot him in the eyes. The beast roared before releasing a wave of dark energy.

"Ha! LET'S…" HUB Style began before losing HUB Style.

"What just…" SOUL style began before going out of SOUL Style.

"They lost their Ultimate Style Change Forms?" Shadow pondered, "It seems that the energy those forms generate can negate Chaos Energy, but are negated by Subspace Energy."

"HEY! CATCH!" two voices shouted.

Megaman turned and caught the two Soul Chips.

"Use them at the same time!" Bolt called.

"Both of us?" Megaman asked.

"Just you!" Jazz replied, "Trust us!"

Megaman nodded.

"WarGrey X-Soul, MetalGaruru X-Soul, Download," Lan said.

Megaman grunted before there was a flash of light. The light faded to reveal Megaman was now in white armor with purple and gold markings. His head was covered by spiky, whit and silver armor. Flowing behind him was a red cape. His arms were covered by either an orange, spiked, dragon-like head or a metal, spiked, wolf-like head.

"Triple Soul. Omegamon X-Soul," Megaman TS said.

Megaman TS faced Dark Crazy Hand, floating in front of him.

"I'll end this right here and now," Megaman TS stated.

From the mouth of the dragon head, a sword blade emerged. He held it above his head as it shined in the light. He shot at Dark Crazy Hand.

"ALL DELETE!!!" Megaman TS' shout echoed as his blade pierced DCH through his head.

The two were engulfed in a black sphere before it faded. A Trophy of Lan, his arms crossed with either a PET or a BattleChip in a hand, a Trophy of Megaman about to fire his MegaBuster, and a Trophy of Crazy Hand in Hand Form landed of the deck. BoBoBo, Roll, and Maylu tapped the bases and returned them to life. CH changed into Human Form.

-Boy, that was weirder than having sex with a rhino who doesn't love you anymore- CH said.

* * *

_"Why don't you look at me anymore?" CH asked a rhino while they were in bed._

_He began to sob quietly and the rhino turned away from him._"Crazy Hand, do you know where Master Hand is?" Sheik asked.

* * *

-Um…no. Sorry, but nope!- CH replied.

Luffy began to laugh.

"This guy's funny!" Luffy exclaimed.

CH screamed like a fan girl.

-It's the Straw Hat pirates!- CH cheered –Oh man! This is so amazing! I've always wanted to meet you all!-

"Really?!" Chopper gasped.

Within a matter of minutes, Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Franky, Brook, BoBoBo, Don Patch, TL, YL, and Jelly Jiggler began to do a dancing line and laughing as they sang.

"I believe these are your Soul Chips?" Megaman asked, giving the two back their Soul Chips, "So what was that?"

"You mean Triple Soul?" Bolt asked, "It's something we stumbled upon by accident."

"We kinda…got into trouble with a large group of Scuttlest Viruses one time and I was injured and couldn't use any BattleChips," Jazz explained, "Nii-san took my MetalGaruru X-Soul and activated it at the same time with WarGrey X-Soul. It created Omegamon X-Soul and he creamed their clocks!"

"Sent the lasers back with Transcended Sword and, while they were running around in fear, shot them with Supreme Cannon," Bolt smirked, rubbing the bottom of his nose with a finger.

"So how did you two get those Double Souls?" Roll asked.

"Fought against a WarGreymon X and MetalGarurumon X until this group of Undernet NetNavis that wanted revenge on our parents caused us to fight together, causing us to activate Double Soul," Bolt replied without a drop of sweat.

Jazz glared at her brother as she shook her head.

"Is there a music room on here?" Jazz asked, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

-Third floor, second door on your left- CH replied before resuming the mini party the idiots were having.

"Thank you," Jazz said before walking off, "I need to let out my emotions."

"I'll come with you," Lyra Note said, separating into Sonia and Lyra.

"Really? Thanks," Jazz giggled.

"Why did she need to go to a music room?" Maylu asked.

"When my sis or I get upset about something, we usually need to either get into a fight or play a song," Bolt explained, "She good with anything that has keys like a piano or acts like drums while I can play anything with strings and wind instruments."

"Really?" Link asked.

"Yosh. Our little sibs, MJ, SJ, and Skyress have special medallion programs that turn into instruments fused with weaponry and an element," Bolt continued, "SJ has a guitar with wind manipulation, MJ has a keyboard and fire manipulation, while Skyress has the drums and earth manipulation."

"You have more siblings?" DDD asked.

"Yeah. But they're only those three and they're also only six," Bolt chuckled, "They also pull a mean prank. One time, they put pink dye into uncle's shampoo and he had pink hair for a week. And he still thinks dad pulled it on him. Oh boy, now that was the best week for laughs I've ever had. That was better than the time I found that picture of one of my uncles at a Christmas party when someone spiked the punch."

"Let's talk," Shadow said, warping the two away.

Moments later, everyone heard Bolt scream before there were explosions on the other side of the ship. A gold blur shot by, followed by a black and red blur wielding Arondight.

"HELP ME!!!" the gold blur screamed.

"I'LL KILL YOU! HAND OVER THAT PHOTO!" Shadow, the black and red blur, demanded.

A photo landed at Ash's feet. It was brown and a bit of it was wrinkled. He picked it up and fell over laughing the moment he saw the photo. Shadow appeared above him and struck him down with a Chaos Spear, turning him into a Trophy before reaching for the photo when the blur shot by and took it. The blur stopped to reveal a hedgehog that completely resembled Super Sonic except for the quill on the back of his head was in a ponytail and ended at his knees.

"Good thing I learned how to change into Mobian Form while I'm in Human Form," the hedgehog sighed in relief in Bolt's voice.

"B-Bolt?!" Nami gasped.

"I call myself Voltage in this form," the hedgehog replied.

"Just how many forms do you have?" Lucario asked.

"Mmm…With or without Super Forms?" Voltage asked, picking his left ear with his pinky.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"With," they said unanimously.

"Let's see now…my true form being my NetNavi Form…Voltage…Bolt…" The rest was inaudible, "…I'd have to say six if you don't include my Double Souls, then I have fifteen."

"You have eight Double Souls?" Skye asked.

"Yep," Voltage grinned, "Doesn't compare to the forty my old man and my mom each have."

_'FORTY?!'_ Megaman thought.

_'No way…'_ Roll thought.

"So just who are your parents?" Shahra asked.

"…Um…" Voltage sweatdropped before waving the picture in Shadow's direction, "I STILL GOT IT, YA OLD-PARDON THE INSULT, MEGAMAN, ROLL, SILVER-RAT!"

Shadow roared as he turned Super Shadow and shot at Voltage, who put the photo into Hammerspace. Voltage then received the beating of a life time, turning him into the Trophy Form once more. Shadow went out of Super form and tapped the Volt side.

"Okay…I deserved that," Volt grunted as he stretched his legs.

"Now will you tell us?" Ganondorf asked.

"Um…" Volt began before an explosion rocked the side of the ship.

"What was that?" Jigglypuff asked.

_'Incoming ship,'_ Onii-san said through the intercom, _'And it's coming out of Subspace.'_

Everyone turned to see a giant sphere of Subspace with something emerging from it.

"The Subspace…Gunship…" Mario gulped.

"To quote you, Mario; Mama mia…" Bowser whimpered.

The Subspace Gunship was an unfathomably large ship, possibly kilometers long. It consisted of a slender, mostly cylindrical forward half and a thicker back half, the entirety of which was colored a dull, metal gray. Two pointed ends came out of the bottom of the Gunship. The sides of the back end were circular, which was the general shape of the emblem of the Subspace Army. A large number of vertical segments stretched out of the Gunship's core, resembling skyscrapers; their purpose was unknown. The front half of the Subspace Gunship was its main cannon, and was fairly simple in design. A thicker, horizontal segment housed five batteries of weapons. The Gunship was captained from a small platform on its back half. Basically, it made Metaknight's ship look like an atom compared to an orange. Don Patch soiled himself as Jelly's lower half turned green. Usopp, Ness, Lucas, Lance, Mew, Brook, and Chopper passed out in fear. It released a blast of Shadow Bugs (the black and purple spores) onto the Halberd. They assimilated into a two-sided robot on one set of wheels; one half was pink and had a head cannon and two arm cannons, and the other half was blue and had a curved blade on its head. Both sides had shoulder exhaust pipes which rockets (pink side) or mines (blue side) could be fired from (though these can also be fired from the arm cannons). It would rotate 180 degrees to change his attack strategy. The wheels it pivots on were the yin and yang symbols from Chinese belief, symbolizing balance and juxtaposition of two forces.

"DUON?!" Mr. Game&Watch exclaimed, shaking in fear.

"Finally!" Metabee exclaimed, "He talks!"

Two figures stepped out of the deck. One was the boy with white hair from one of the earlier Clash matches and the other was the figure.

"Rogue!" Rockman gasped.

"Who's that?" Megaman pondered as he pointed at the cloaked figure.

Volt gulped.

"Uncle Forte…" Volt shivered.

"You know him?" Metaknight asked.

"His real name is 'Bass,'" Protoman explained, "He is also known as 'The Messenger of Darkness' and 'The Black Shadow.' One time, a hoard of Undernet NetNavis surrounded him and, with one hand, they were wiped out of 0.0001 seconds."

Omega-Xis whistled as Jazz and Lyra Note came back.

"Hey, Geo, can we fight him?" Omega-Xis asked.

"NO!" Geo and Chaud barked.

"Leave him to us," Chaud said.

"FULL SYNCHRO!!!"

Protoman, now in Full Synchro, charged at Bass, only to be shot down by Duon's pink side.

"SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR: BOBOBO CANNON!" BoBoBo shouted as he fired a laser from his afro.

It destroyed the arm of the blue side…only for it to regrow.

"It…grew back!" Alpha gasped.

Tokomon X whimpered as she nuzzled into Ukyo's arms.

"Chaos Shot," a voice said.

Seven sun-colored lasers struck the pink side, destroying it. After a few moments, it regrew. The pink side faced them and fired a laser from its head.

"CHAOS BARRIER!" Megaman, Roll, Shadow, Jazz, Tai Lung, Silver, and Volt shouted.

A seven-colored Chaos Barrier protected everyone from the lasers. It turned to the blue side. It aimed its head at them before charging. It was stopped in its tracks by something.

"If anyone were to die here, I would not be able to pass on even if I died a million times," a voice calmly spoke.

Duon rolled back and everyone saw what held him back. Floating in the air was a boy, no older than sixteen. He wore a black formal outfit and black leather gloves with silver fingers and a sapphire in the center of each of them. He had gravity-defying brown hair with tiny, almost unnoticeable blond streaks in them along with a gentle orange flame coming out of his forehead. Covering his gloves were crystalline red flames with an orange tint to them.

"Ciaosu," a voice said.

Everyone turned to see an infant. He wore a fedora with a red stripe going around it that had a green chameleon on the brim. He wore a formal suit like the older boy, but with a yellow pacifier. He had big black eyes and curly sideburns.

"Who are you?" Ranma asked.

"Watashi wa Katekyo Hitman Reborn," the infant replied.

"Reborn?" everyone repeated.

"Could Duon recover like this when you first fought him?" Reborn asked.

"No," Peach shook her head.

Reborn was silent for a few minutes.

"Oi, Da-Me Tsuna," reborn called to the boy, "You need someone else to help you."

"Why?" the boy asked.

"Duon can only be destroyed once BOTH sides are destroyed," Reborn replied before kicking Luigi, Lucas, and Wario over, "Now help him."

He then turned to face the Subspace Gunship.

"Oi, I know you're there, Hibari," Reborn said.

Bass and Rogue blinked before both dodged two tonfa coated in purple, cloud-like flames. Holding the tonfa was a boy around seventeen. He had black hair that swayed gently in the wind along with his black PREFECT jacket with a red lining with the sleeves empty. His sharp green eyes pierced one's soul and sent shivers up many of the weaker Smashers' spines. He wore a white button shirt with a black tie and black pants. On his shoulders were a hedgehog with purple spikes that had the same flames on them and a small yellow bird.

'Hello, baby,' the boy said through an intercom on the ship.

Reborn frowned as he glared at Hibari.

"Who are these guys?" Lan pondered.

"Judging by those two wearing those suits, I'd say the Mafia," Megaman guessed.

Snake once again activated his comm.

**

* * *

**

Colonel: What is it now, Snake?

**Snake: What do you have on 'Tsuna,' 'Reborn,' and 'Hibari?'**

**Colonel: You mean 'Tsunayoshi Sawada?'**

* * *

"Hey, kid! Your full name is Tsunayoshi Sawada?"

Tsuna nodded before freezing the left arm of the pink side as Lucas froze the right arm.

**

* * *

**

Snake: Yeah.

**Colonel: Tsunayoshi Sawada is the candidate for Vongola X. He lucked out because the original four candidates were either all killed or frozen.**

**Snake: Any other reason?**

**Colonel: Yes, Snake. Tsuna's ancestor, Giotto Sawada, was the one who created the Vongola Mafia Family.**

**Snake: Mafia? This kid's Mafioso?!**

**Colonel: Yes, Snake. He possesses a Dying Will Flame, a concentrated will in the form of a flame. There are seven known flames; Sky, Cloud, Rain, Storm, Lightning, Sun, and Mist. The Sky is the strongest of them all and has all the properties of the other six and can even negate them. Tsuna has a special pair of gloves called 'X-Gloves: Vongola Ring Version,' which allows him to use 'X-Burner,' a high powered attack. He also has a pet lion called 'Natsu' which lives in a box on his left hip.**

**Snake: Shrinking technology?**

**Colonel: No. Tsuna can use the ring on his left finger, known as the 'Vongola Ring,' to open the box to release Natsu. Natsu's roar has the power of 'Harmony,' the same power the Sky Flames possess. He can also transform into the cloak of the First Vongola Boss and increase Tsuna's power.**

**Snake: Hmm…Anything else I should know?**

**Colonel: Yes. Reborn was part of a project that was meant to protect the Tri-Ni-Sette. He and seven others, though one was an accident, were turned into immortal infants that can emit the Dying Will Flame all over their bodies, or an 'Arcobaleno.' Each one has an animal with them. Reborn is the strongest out of all of them, even when he wasn't an Arcobaleno. You can tell their flame by the color of their pacifier. Reborn's pet is Leon, a shape-shifting Chameleon that can create anything for Reborn's students when his tail falls off. When that happens, he cannot control his transformation powers. Reborn's special attack is called 'Chaos Shot,' which is currently unbeatable.**

**Snake: Unbeatable? Yeah right.**

**Reborn: He is not kidding, Solid Snake.**

**Snake: WHAT?! How did you get in this communication?!**

**Colonel: He does that. Reborn, do you know anything about Hibari?**

**Reborn: Yes. Hibari Kyoya is the Head PREFECT of Namimori Middle School and the head of the underworld of Namimori. Ten years from now, he will be Tsuna's strongest Guardian. His ring is the Cloud Ring and his flame is Cloud. His Box Weapons are his tonfa and his hedgehogs which can snuff out other flames. He also has a bird he calls 'Hibird' that sings the Namimori Middle School Anthem.**

* * *

Snake's comm. ended as Wario held his rump at Tsuna's flames as he aimed at Duon's blue side while Lucas and Luigi began to charge up two attacks. Luigi fired a large green fireball as Lucas fired a giant bolt of lightning as Wario's butt swelled up a little. Wario farted and released a giant blast of flames when his farts combined with Tsuna's flames. The attacks collided and destroyed Duon. Now that the threat was gone and Crazy Hand normal, everyone was about to face off against the Subspace Emissary.

**

* * *

**

Me: No one expected Katekyo Hitman Reborn appear, did they?

**Reborn: I did.**

**Me: That's because you threatened me…(whimpers)**

**

* * *

**

Final Smash: Mewtwo

**Name: Power Booster.**

**Description: Mewtwo gains the armor he had from the first movie and all his powers are increased tenfold.**

**Damage: None.**

**

* * *

**

Megaman: This is it…Into Subspace to free Master Hand and to defeat Tabuu once and for all!

**Lan: Makes me wonder what life would have been like if you and Roll weren't reincarnations.**

**Roll: Probably involve Mega-kun being deleted then being brought back, being able to fuse with us in areas that fuse the real and cyberworld, and probably a lot of other things.**

**Megaman: So it would pretty much probably still involve adventure.**

**Maylu and Roll: Next time; Into Subspace! The assassins strike!**

**Reborn: Read it with your Dying Will.**


	72. Into Subspace! Two assasins appear!

**Me: Update! I don't own Emiko and Riri-chan. DAN88 owns them.**

* * *

The Halberd charged at the Subspace Gunship, firing every weapon it had. Bass waved a hand and the Subspace Gunship open fired. The largest cannon began to charge before it fired a beam of Subspace. It destroyed the Halberd and three flying vehicles emerged from it. The Great Fox dodged and swerved around the Gunship, destroying the side cannons as Samus' ship destroyed the front cannons. Ship flew by and entered Subspace. A star in the sky gleamed before it turned into Roll, now in pink armor with red gloves and boots, riding a pink flying vehicle with rainbow feathers behind it and red markings. The vehicle sliced off the giant cannon before the Great Fox, Samus' ship, and the vehicle Roll DS rode flew into Subspace.

* * *

"So this is Subspace?" Maylu pondered with a shiver, "It feels so…dark."

Yahoot was meditating along with Lucario, Mewtwo, and Magicman.

"I can sense so many pains within here," Yahoot said after a few minutes.

"What kind of pains?" Match asked.

'We can't say exactly what kind of pain, but it could be the true emotion of pain,' Mewtwo replied.

"It feels so lifeless here," Zelda and the three Links said.

The ships landed and Roll separated from Kirby as a Kirby-Soul came out of Maylu's PET.

"So how was riding the Dragoon?" Megaman asked.

"Amazing!" Roll exclaimed.

"So…Where do we go now?" Roy pondered.

"To find Tabuu," Metaknight replied.

"Hold on," DDD said as he pulled out three medals, "We'll need three of us to have one of dese time release medals, jest in case we all get turned into Trophies."

Yoshi took one, followed by Kirby, and then Jazz. They suddenly heard a cackling laugh.

"Seems we have some intruders, Emiko," a voice cackled.

Everyone looked up and the girls all did the same stunt; screamed and fainted, falling into the arms of one of the men. Above them was a giant spider that looked as if it was made of metallic silver, black, and purple. It jumped down and cackled. On its back were two beings. One was a 15-Year-Old girl with dark brown waist length hair. She looked at the two with sympathy from the look from her green eyes. She was in a sleeveless gray V-Neck, a pair of loose cotton black short that went down to her knees, black athletic shoes, blue worn-out wristbands, and a black baseball cat. The other was a Digimon. It had black fur, red eyes, and two venom-colored triangle markings under her eyes and was about the size of a grown bobcat. She also had a fluffy tail with the tip red.

"Ciaosu, Emiko," Reborn said.

"You know her?" Tsuna asked; the flame on his forehead gone with his gloves now pink and lime wool mittens.

"Yes. Emiko is a member of the Bovino Famiglia," Reborn explained, "She was said to have vanished during an experiment."

"I ended up here in Subspace," the girl said, "I was hired by Tabuu to eliminate you and was given Riri-chan to help me. Also, meet my companion."

"Tarantulas: TERRORIZE!"

Everyone gasped and took a step back as the spider transformed into a tall humanoid robot with a spider design. He took out a weapon with an energy saw on it. The girls were coming to when they saw Tarantulas transform and passed out once more. Skye gasped and shuddered as he fell onto all fours. He howled before transforming into his Hedgewolf Form.

"Seems Subspace's Dark Power has caused you to transform," Tarantulas said, "Seems I have someone to experiment on."

"I get the infant," Emiko said, pulling out a purple and violet Digivice IC, "Ready, Riri-chan?"

"Ready, nya."

A violet aura came off her.

"DNA FULL CHARGE!"

"Rianmon, Digivolve to…ILLUSIONRIANMON!"

IllusionRianmon had six angel wings behind her back with two fluffy cat tails, cat ears, a well developed fighting figure in black and red mage/fighting kimono fusion, and long violet hair that went down to her hips.

"Time to take it up a level, sensei?" Tigermon asked.

SolarTiger nodded as a yellow-orange aura came off him.

"DNA CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!" Daniel shouted.

"TIGERMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…RORONOAMON!"

"WHAT?!" Zoro gasped.

Roronoamon resembled Zoro in every way possible, except he wore a green sash, goggles, and two red belts. He also had green tiger ears and a tiger tail. Marcus charged at the three.

"IT'S FIGHTIN' TIME!" Marcus shouted as he socked Tarantulas in the gut, "DNA CHARGE! OVERDRIVE! CHARGE! DNA…BURST MODE!"

"AGUMON X, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…SHINEGREYMON X: BURST MODE!"

The others with Digimon nodded.

"DNA CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!" they all shouted.

"CORONOAMON/LALAMON/GAOMON/DORUMON/VEEMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…APOLLOMON/ROSEMON/MIRAGEGAOGAMON/ALPHAMON/ULFORCEVEEDRAMON!"

"DNA CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!" Keenan shouted.

"FALCOMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…RAVEMON!"

Ravemon was a black-wearing ninja-like Digimon with a black raven wing and a metal wing. His head was covered by a red Japanese helmet with glowing yellow eyes under it and a sword.

"I suggest you be careful," Reborn advised, "Emiko is a mistress of scis."

Primids appeared and the villains charged. Everyone began to fight as Zoro and Roronoamon fought Emiko and IllusionRianmon while Luffy fought Tarantulas.

"Gomu-Gomu no…JET WHIP!" Luffy shouted as his leg stretched in a blink of the eye and caught Tarantulas, knocking him into a wall.

"Why you…" Tarantulas growled before shooting webs at him.

Luffy vanished and appeared above Tarantulas.

"GEAR THIRD!" Luffy shouted, inflating his right fist, "GOMU-GOMU NO…GIGANT PISTOL!"

Tarantulas screamed before the fist struck, causing a large explosion.

"YAY!" Luffy cheered as he shrunk once more and landed beside the Trophy of Tarantulas.

* * *

"FROZEN FLAMES!" IllusionRianmon hissed as her staff fired blue flames at Roronoamon.

"108 Pound Cannon!" Roronoamon roared as he swung his three swords in a way that released a blast of air at her.

The two attacks collided and turned the area into a frozen arena. The two glared at each other before attacking and parrying with their weapons.

"Neko-Giri!" Emiko hissed before pouncing at Zoro.

"Oni…GIRI!" Zoro shouted as he swung all three swords.

The two were at a standstill before both turned into a Trophy.

"Enough…" Roronoamon growled before gaining four more arms and two more heads, "Kyuutoryu: Asura!"

IllusionRianmon gulped as she saw a blue figure behind Roronoamon that had three heads and six arms.

"Oni…" Roronoamon began as he crossed all six arms.

IllusionRianmon flew at him, staff pointed at his heart.

"…GIRI!

IllusionRianmon screamed as she was turned into a Trophy of her Rookie Level, playing with a yarn ball with a cute look on her face. Roronoamon reverted back into Tigermon before freeing Emiko, Zoro, and Rianmon. They two quickly tied Emiko and Riri-chan up before they could attack again.

* * *

"Now to send him flying!" Luffy chuckled as he turned back to normal, "GOMU-GOMU NO… BAZOOKA!"

Tarantulas' Trophy went flying off. Brook fell over and the top of his head opened and dropped a shell with a speaker on it. The Primids all saw it and stopped attacking, dropping their weapons.

"They stopped?" MirageGaogamon pondered.

"Hey, you there, skeleton with the afro," the largest of the Primids said, "What's with that Tone Dial?"

"They know what a Tone Dial is?" Nami whispered.

"They can talk?" The Brawl Smashers pondered.

"So…You know what a Tone Dial is," Brook said as he picked it up, "This Tone Dial holds the last song my crew sang. I am trying to get it to the only other living crewmate I had."

"May we…hear its name?"

"It is called…Bink's Sake."

The Primids all nodded.

"May we hear it?" the largest asked.

"I don't get it," Ash said, "Why do they want to hear a song?"

"Must be sissy Primids," Omega-Xis guessed.

Lyra Note slapped the back of his head.

"Thanks," Rockman said.

"You're welcome," Lyra Note pecked his cheek.

"Very well," Brook said.

The large Primid suddenly pulled a piano out, followed by a large violin. A few other Primid took out their own violins as Brook sat down at the Piano.

"We Primids do not have long to live, just only a few minutes apart," one said, "So we will go out in our favorite thing; a song."

Brook nodded.

"I don't get it," Marcus said as the Digimon degenerated, "Why do you guys want to sing instead of going out fighting?"

"To spite Tabuu," one replied as it tuned its violin, "Tabuu always hated us because we'd rather want to play a song than fight. So by going out singing will infuriate him."

"Tabuu is towards the east, on the top of the white stairs," three said, "Head for it once we are gone."

He tapped his foot three times and pressed the button. The Tone Dial began to play the song as Brook and the instrument holding Primids began to play.

"We just played this song on the Halberd," Lyra Note and Jazz said.

-Alright! A song!- CH cheered.

"LET'S SING!" Luffy, Chopper, Franky, and Usopp cheered.

The childish nature and children of the Smashers cheered.

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

_Binkusu no sake o, todoke ni yuku yo  
Umikaze kimakase namimakase  
Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu  
Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta_

_Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo  
DON to icchou utao, funade no uta  
Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete  
Oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri_

"N-Nani?!" Rockman gasped.

The Primids had suddenly turned into a dying group of men that continued to sing.

"Primids are made from souls that have yet to pass on," Onii-san explained, "Once they are turned into Shadow Bugs twice, they will pass on."

_Binkusu no sake o, todoke ni yuku yo  
Warera kaizoku, umi watteku  
Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo  
Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro_

_Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni  
Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase  
Okubyoukaze ni fukarerya saigo  
Asu no asahi ga nai ja nashi_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

"But what about the Primids from Brawl?" Falcon asked.

"They were the spirits of animals, not humans," Anonymous replied, "When a Primid is made of an animal spirit, it cannot speak, yet it can if the Primid is made from a human spirit."

"Oi…My head hurts…" Yellow whined.

Yoshi whacked him with his tail.

"Now I'm good!"

_Binkusu no sake o, todoke ni yuku yo  
Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume  
Te wo furu kage ni, mou aenai yo  
Nani wo kuyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo_

_Binkusu no sake o, todoke ni yuku yo  
DON to icchou utao, unaba wo uta  
Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo  
Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

As the Primids, now back to their forms, and Brook continued the 'Yo-hohoho,' the Primids began to fall over before dissipating into Shadow Bugs. One of the remaining four Primids, the ones playing the string instruments, fell over into Shadow Bugs.

"What's this? It's a quartet now," Brook said.

One more.

"Trio…" Began to sniffle.

One more.

"…Duet…"

"Thank you, Brook," the last one, the large one, said as he began to fall over, "Tell Laboon his nakama said 'hi.'"

He fell over into Shadow Bugs. Brook's eye sockets began to release heavy stream of tears.

"…Solo…" Brook said through his tears.

The Tone Dial kept playing the piano just as Brook was doing.

"…Those Primids have rekindled my will to get to Laboon," Brook said as the Tone Dial played the sounds of keys being misplayed and stopped.

He picked it up and put it back into his skull as he cleaned his tears with Don Patch.

"Shall we move along then?" Brook asked while the instruments turned into Shadow Bugs.

He didn't wait for a reply before walking off.

"Something tells me that those Primids were the spirits of musician-san's old crew," Robin said with a smile.

Megaman frowned.

"Using spirits like this…" Megaman whispered, his fists shaking.

He turned to the others.

"Let's go."

Everyone nodded and ran off with SolarTiger running after them while dragging Emiko and Riri-chan by their ropes.

"HEY! LET-OW!-US GO!" Emiko shouted.

"NYA! OW!" Riri-chan yelped.

**

* * *

**

Me: Sorry. But Shinobi just wanted to do that to the two.

**Shinobi: Eep! (jumps into a warp pipe to Inutaisho's grave before it explodes)**

**Me: Oh no…**

**

* * *

**

Mario: Mama mia! This guy's a tough-a one!

**Lucario: (struggling to get up) He's…too strong…**

**Mario and Luigi: Next-a time; Hibari, the Cloud-a Guardian!**

**Hibari: I will bite you to death.**


	73. Cloud Battle! Hibari attacks!

**Me: Update! **

* * *

"So this is where Tabuu is?" Metal asked.

"Yep," Emiko said as she stretched.

"Shiny! Shiny! Shiny! Nya!" Riri-chan chanted, bouncing up and down.

Sabrina walked away from the others, along with Yahoot, Magicman, and Mewtwo.

"What are they doing?" Lan asked, currently in Full Synchro with Megaman.

His reply was a large explosion caused by Alex, now a Trophy in a pose of him shooting something, when he landed. Everyone got back up as Ikki activated the Trophy.

"What happened?" Rokusho asked.

"HIBARI'S COMING!" Alex shouted.

Everyone looked towards the glowing floating stairs to see Hibari walking down them.

"Hibari, explain yourself," Reborn said.

"I want to fight you, infant," Hibari replied, a purple cloud flame appearing on his ring.

He plugged it into a box on his hip and his two Tonfa, both cloud flame-coated, emerged from them.

"If you want to fight one of us…" Lucario began.

'…Then you fight all of us,' Mewtwo finished.

Hibari just nodded. The Ice Climbers charged, only to be turned into Trophies after a single hit. He charged at Lucario next.

"BONE CLUB!" Lucario roared as he summoned an energy bone staff.

The two began to fight each other until Hibari's tonfa shattered his weapon and then sent him into Peach and Zelda, turning all three of them into Trophies. Yoshi managed to grab one of his tonfa with his tongue…but Hibari wouldn't budge. Wario and Luigi tried to help, but Hibari still wouldn't budge.

"You herbivores annoy me," Hibari stated as he produced the flame once more, "Cloud Hedgehog Reversed."

Wario, Luigi, and Yoshi, along with Lucas and Mr. Game&Watch, were trapped into a large sphere coated in spikes. On one end was a cute little hedgehog.

"Why am I not surprised…?" Megaman muttered.

The sphere shrunk to let out Trophies of Yoshi, Mr. Game&Watch, Lucas, Luigi, and Wario. He opened up another box to reveal a similar hedgehog with a cloud symbol on its forehead with a purple sphere with five spikes coming out of it appeared. The two hedgehogs attached themselves onto Hibari's tonfa and the spheres on them tripled in size. Roy, Marth, Metaknight, Link, TL, Rokusho, and Mephiles charged at him with swords out.

"Annoying…" Hibari muttered.

He proceeded to break their weapons and then turn them, minus Mephiles who turned into a shadow to dodge, into Trophies.

"This guy's strong," Lan said.

"He's Tsuna's Cloud Guardian," Reborn explained, "The mission of the Cloud Guardian is to be the aloof, drifting cloud who protects the family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind."

"So just how strong is this guy?" Inuyasha asked.

"He is equal in strength to Sesshomaru," Reborn replied.

Inuyasha nearly dropped his sword at that.

"Lan, got any ideas?" Megaman asked.

"Just one," Lan replied, "We're going to use one of those Soul Chips Onii-san gave us. Groudon-Soul, DOWNLOAD!"

Megaman's jumpsuit turned crimson as red and black armor appeared on his body. His helmet gained three spikes in the back and white claws appeared above his hands. He also gained a tail with spikes on the sides and end.

"Let's use our own," Maylu said, "Lucario-Soul; DOWNLOAD!"

Roll's jumpsuit turned black and blue with a yellow torso and a spike above her NaviMark. Her gloves and boots were black. Her antennae split into four and turned black as her helmet turned blue with black lines. Spikes appeared on the back of her hands.

"AURA SPHERE!"

"OVERHEAT!"

The two attacks combined and hit Hibari.

"YES!" Megaman DS grinned.

The smoke cleared.

"Was that all?" Hibari asked as his Vongola Cloud Hedgehog uncovered him.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" Megaman DS growled as he and Roll lost Double Soul.

The Furious Five, Po, and Tai Lung charged next. Tai Lung fired a Chaos Spear and Hibari jumped over it, letting Crane get him in the gut, followed by Monkey with his staff and Viper with her head. Tigress and Po got him with a punch to the face and Mantis tossed him ten times. Suddenly, they were surrounded by numerous Cloud Hedgehogs.

"It seems Hibari's Cloud Hedgehogs did it again," Reborn said.

The Cloud Hedgehogs then covered all seven of them before vanishing, revealing Trophies of the Furious Five.

"It's time…TO KISS YOUR BOT GOODBYE! MEDAFORCE!!!" Metabee roared.

"MEDAFORCE!!!" Arcbeetle roared.

"PROGRAM ADVANCE: LIFESWORD!" Protoman shouted.

"Warlock…BURST!" Ganondorf roared as he fired a beam of darkness.

"GLORIOUS BURST!"

"FULL-MOON BLASTER!"

"FORBIDDEN TEMPTATION!"

"SOL BLASTER!"

"SHINING V-FORCE!"

"DIGITALIZE OF SOUL!"

"RAVE HUNT!"

Hibari's Hedgehogs once again blocked the attacks. They absorbed ShineGreymon X: Burst Mode and Apollomon's flames and quadrupled in size.

"Flames make the Cloud Hedgehogs grow," Reborn said as the Digimon, Warlock of Darkness, Medabots, Ikki, and Protoman were engulfed in the Cloud Hedgehog's spikes and came out as Trophies.

"Now I see why Eggman keeps shouting 'I hate that Hedgehog. Hate. Hate. Hate.'" Everyone who knew the doctor said in unison.

"Guess I should take out the big guns," Volt said as he pulled a Soul Chip out and gave it to Megaman, "I kinda…borrowed it from pops."

"Meaning you swiped it," Megaman said.

"Yes…"

Megaman shook his head as he looked at the Soul Chip. On it was a picture of a red symbol.

"Pops/Father got this when we were five," Volt and Jazz explained.

"It's really special…" Jazz began.

"…Since you can look into the being's memories of the battles the being has fought in this current time," Volt finished.

Megaman nodded before looking at the chip and letting out a whistle.

"Never seen anything like this," Megaman said.

"HE'S COMING!" Jazz yelped as she began to start hiding behind Volt.

"Chaor-Soul; DOWNLOAD!" Lan shouted.

Megaman gained crimson armor on his torso as his boots gained brown armor and fur. Gold bands appeared on his gloves as a red helmet with two horns appeared on his head. He also gained a loincloth with a gold belt. He grunted as he held his head.

"My head…" Lan groaned.

"That's the bad part of that soul," Volt said.

Hibari swung a tonfa, and Megaman DS caught it and threw him.

"LAVALANCHE!" Megaman DS roared as he fired black lava from his hands.

Hibari's hedgehog's tried to absorb the lava, but their back melted and they retreated into their boxes.

"FLAME ORB!" Megaman DS roared as he fired a large fireball from his left hand.

Hibari destroyed the fireball with a tonfa.

"Seems you're as strong as the infant," Hibari surmised.

Megaman DS chuckled.

"Trust me, no one is as strong as the Arcobaleno of the Sky, Katekyo Hitman Reborn," Megaman DS said as he took out a red, seven-sided ring.

It began to float as a red, ghostly figure came out of Megaman DS. It entered the ring.

"CANNON OF CASUALTY!"

Music began to play before a red beam of light struck Hibari. He fell to a knee.

"Hey, Tsuna, Okibi," Megaman DS said, "Wanna give him a double attack?"

Okibi and Tsuna nodded as Tsuna ate two blue pills. The gentle flame returned. He floated beside Megaman DS.

"Begin X-Burner Sequence," Tsuna said.

-Activating- a voice said from the two red and white devices over his ears –Calculating-

Tsuna held his right hand back as it released a giant wave of flames behind him as his left glove was held to his face as it glowed red.

-200,000 degrees…240,000 degrees-

Black flames appeared around Okibi before they took the form of a giant twin-tailed demonic cat.

"X-BURNER!" Tsuna shouted as he fired a giant blast of red, crystal flames.

"INCINERACE!!!" Megaman DS roared as he fired a giant blast of crimson and obsidian flames at him.

"NIBI STRIKE!" Okibi hissed as the Nekomata jumped at Hibari.

The three attacks collided and struck Hibari. The flames died out to reveal a Trophy of Hibari. Even though he was a Trophy, everyone still had a sense of fear when they got near his Trophy. Megaman DS split from Lan, who was out cold, and Double Soul.

"Lan!" Maylu gasped as she separated from Roll and ran over to Lan.

"He's alright," Megaman replied, "Just too many memories of Chaor's fights for him to remember all at once. Either that or it was from the Incinerace attack."

Sabrina floated over and placed a hand on his head. Her hand glowed for a few seconds.

"That should heal his mind," Sabrina said before floating off.

Reborn tapped Hibari's base and brought him back.

"If you wish to fight me, than help defeat Tabuu," Reborn said.

Hibari stared at the infant before nodding and walking up the stairs.

"He's not even going to try and kill us again?" Red asked as the others revived the Trophies.

"He wants to fight Reborn more than anything," Tsuna replied, "We should go after him."

"Hold on," TL said, "Those stairs lead to the Great Maze. Last time we were there, we needed to split up into groups and defeat Emerald Clones of us and beings we fought that Tabuu recruited in order to get to Tabuu."

"It could be that we're going to have to do that once more," Ness said.

Everyone stared at each other.

"ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!" everyone shouted.

**

* * *

**

Megaman: I hate my lives…

**Roll: I second that.**

**Lan and Maylu: Next time; Strike! Valor-Soul and Jenny-Soul Emerge!**

* * *


	74. Into the Maze JennySoul and ValorSoul

**Here's the next chapter. Oh and we got an anonymous reviewer. Frankcarlomills.**

**Shinobi: We prefer using the name 'Hedgewolf' instead of 'Werehog' since Sonic is technically a Werehog already. And the reason why Roll isn't Amy's reincarnation is because I just don't see the resemblence.**

* * *

Lance, Lucas, Ash, and Ash's Pokemon all shivered in fear at seeing Sesshomaru and Hibari easily destroying anything the Subspace Emissary sent at the group in a wasteland.

* * *

Peach rode on Yoshi as she whacked Primids on the head with her golf club as Bowser rolled by with Mario and Luigi at his sides with their mallets out. The five were running through an underground temple.

* * *

R.O.B. and an entire army of R.O.B. copies were mowing down the Primids with lasers with Captain Falcon, Olimar, Louie, the Pikmin, and Mewtwo behind them.

"So this is where R.O.B. came from?" Mewtwo asked.

Captain Falcon nodded as he kicked a Primid.

* * *

Lucario, Ice Climbers, Chip and Chocolate, Metaknight, and DDD climbed up a frozen mountain.

* * *

Fox, Falco, DK, Diddy, and Marth ran through a jungle, dodging birds with rainbow beaks that kept diving at them.

* * *

Ike, Roy, Pit, Link, and Sheik ran through a forest, running away from a large horde of Primids.

* * *

Tai Lung, Shadow, Ness, BoBoBo, and Crazy Hand were busy waiting in front of two giant purple doors with different Trophies of Smashers and creatures in front of it. The Smasher Trophies missing were Tai Lung, Shadow, BoBoBo, Ness, and Hibari.

* * *

Kirby, now blue with a hat that had ice sticking out of it, froze an emerald version of himself and Wolf before Wolf, Ganondorf, Blaze, and Silver threw them off the Stage, destroying them.

* * *

The Furious Five wiped out anything that got in their path in the Halberd.

* * *

Marcus, Thomas, Yoshino, Keenan, and Koh with their Digimon fought off an emerald version of Marcus and ShineGreymon X and an emerald version of Koh, Alphamon, ULForceVeedramon, and Apollomon.

"As if fighting you wasn't enough…" Thomas muttered as MirageGaogamon: Burst Mode and Rosemon: Burst Mode finally destroyed Emerald ULForceVeedramon.

* * *

Ikki and the Medabots, Mephiles and his brother (who Onii-san had brought with him in a suitcase full of unlimited oxygen), Match and Torchman, Yahoot and Magicman, and Anonymous fused with Onii-san ran through another forest.

* * *

Snake, Samus, Pikachu, Mr. G&W, and Inuyasha faced a giant flying purple beast.

"Ridley…" Samus seethed within her armor.

**"Hello, Samus,"** Ridley smirked.

* * *

"Is that all of them?" Lan panted as he and Maylu separated from their NetNavis.

"Maybe," Valor replied.

Jenny twitched.

"DUCK!"

A blur grabbed Lan and Maylu. A giant figure landed on the floating Stage. It resembled a giant child with an eyeless red head with petals on it. Its hands were giant leaves with two chains on them. At the ends of those chains were Lan and Maylu in cages.

"Lan!" Megaman exclaimed.

"Oh no! Maylu!" Roll gasped.

Skye, a hedgehog once more, shook his fist at the beast.

"What is this?! Attack of the Killer Tomatoes?!" Lan asked.

"That's Petey Piranha, Lan," Megaman explained, "I had a feeling you'd be here, you big fat salad."

Petey roared at Megaman before swinging the cage holding Lan at him. Megaman used Chaos Control to dodge.

"HEY! QUIT IT!" Lan shouted, shielding his face with his arms.

"Damn…" Megaman growled as he appeared beside Valor.

"This guy is getting on my nerves," Valor bared his fangs, "BLADES OF BLOOD!"

Petey jumped over the attack and stomped on Valor.

"EEK! VALOR-KUN!" Jenny gasped before hissing at Petey, "LIGHTNING COUGH!"

She fired a bolt of lightning from her mouth. Petey shielded himself with Maylu's cage. Maylu screamed as lightning coursed through the cage and her form. She slumped in the cage and everyone gasped.

"Maylu…" Skye paled before he began to shake, "You…You…You…"

His eyes became pure crimson.

**"YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Skye roared.

His body glowed before transforming into a NetNavi body. He was around 21 in this form. He wore a crimson jumpsuit with black lines on the sides. His gloves were engulfed in crimson flames with an orange center in them. His boots resembled wolf claws. He wore a spiked helmet with his yellow hair with red tips sticking out wildly in the back. His eyes were pure crimson and filled with rage. His NaviMark was pure crimson with a black star in it. He tackled Petey and knocked him down. He proceeded to slam his fists into the plant beast's face before he was slapped off. Petey began to float by spinning the cages around. Skye's left arm's flames became clearer and more crystal-like in color. He fired a burst of flames at Petey, who dropped to the Stage and blocked it with Maylu's cage once more. The flames ended to reveal a Maylu Trophy. She was smiling softly, holding her hands at the front of her skirt, with her PET in them. Skye roared as he tried to tackle Petey again until he was turned into a Trophy when Petey used his body to crush him. His Trophy was himself as a Hedgehog and a Hedgewolf.

"This guy…" Jenny hissed.

"That bastard…" Roll hissed.

The two suddenly glowed before they initiated Double Soul. Roll was now in pure white armor with a cat tail. The back of her helmet was gone, revealing cat ears. She wore blue armor on her torso.

"Double Soul: Jenny-Soul!" Roll DS hissed.

Lan slotted a Soul Chip into his PET. Megaman glowed before his Double Soul activated. He wore a green jacket now. His boots and gloves were pitch black. His helmet, now obsidian, was missing the back, reveal two wolf ears. He also had eight tails gently swaying behind him.

"Double Soul: Valor-Soul," Megaman DS said.

"Sublime…" Valor awed.

Petey roared at them.

"URUFU CLAWS!" Megaman DS and Valor howled.

The two attacks shattered the cages and Roll DS revived Maylu and Skye from Trophy Form before using Chaos Control to warp them away. Storm clouds formed over him as lightning came off of Roll DS.

"LIGHTNING OBLITERATION RAIN!" Roll DS roared as she sent a bolt of lightning into the clouds.

Petey gave off agonizing screams as the clouds released lightning bolt after lightning bolt on him until he exploded. A gold door appeared before them as Roll DS split into Roll and Jenny. Maylu gained a new Soul Chip as Megaman released Double Soul.

"Hold on, Lan," Roll said as Lan seethed in pain as he clutched his left arm, "That spinning Petey did to dodge Skye's rage broke a tendon in your left arm."

She held a hand to it and glowed before moving it away after the glow subsided. Lan gave a practice bend and smiled at Roll.

"Thank you," Lan said.

"You're welcome," Roll giggled.

"So what's with this door?" Valor asked.

"That takes us to the next area," Megaman replied, "Most likely; it will be where we will be fighting an Emerald Smasher."

Lan and Maylu activated Full Synchro and the five entered the door.

* * *


	75. The Final Battle Approaches

**Here's the next chapter. New Super Forms!**

**

* * *

**

They say in almost everything that it isn't over until the fat lady sings, yet sometimes, it is when someone else 'sings' that the fighting is over. The Smashers and the others were present in front of two giant purple gates in a twisted space.

"Did you two really have to kick the emerald me in the nuts fifty times?" Valor asked.

"You had it coming," Megaman shrugged.

"For what?" Jenny asked.

"Our last Christmas party where you got Roll-chan and I drunk with it ending with the two of us losing our virginity back then followed by Shadow nearly killing me for half a year," Megaman whispered.

"Oh yeah…That," Valor chuckled nervously, blushing, "I kept telling you to not drink the brown punch, but you two didn't listen."

"This is-a just like-a the first time…" Luigi whimpered.

"Don't worry," Mario comforted his brother, "We-a are all a-stronger than ever before-a."

"Be careful still," Tai Lung said, 'We still have to deal with Dark Master Hand, Rogue, and their uncle."

Everyone turned to Jazz and Volt.

"That's what our parents always called him when he visited," Jazz said.

"It just stuck," Volt chuckled before he flinched, "AW SHOOT!"

"What is it, Nii-Nii?" Jazz asked.

He quickly pulled out a BattleChip Carrier from nowhere. He then pulled out a thinner carrier.

"A BattleCard Holder?" Rockman asked.

"My Uncle Stellar gave it to me when I turned five," Volt explained before giving them to Lan and Rockman, "These hold all my strongest Program Advances and my Wave Overdrives."

"Wave Overdrives?" Rockman repeated.

"Think of it as a Program Advance," Volt explained, "My favorite W.O. is Pegasus Magic GX, Leo Kingdom GX, and Dragon Sky GX. They form the Wave Overdrive 'AM Wipeout.' Beautiful finishing move. Uncle Chaor felt it when Uncle Stellar used it."

He began to laugh as Jazz had to burst into a giggle fit.

"He lost his kilt after that," Jazz explained, "Oh man, that was one of the silliest battles I ever saw! Uncle Stellar kicked him between the knees and he had a squeaky voice the entire week after!"

"He sounded like Aunt Intress for the Cauthica's sake!" Volt fell over, clutching his gut.

"Who are they?" Fox asked.

"Ano…" Jazz and Volt paused.

"Ikka bicka boo?" Volt asked.

"Hoosha," Jazz nodded.

"TURTLE!" the twins shouted, pointing to the east.

Everyone but those who had a feeling they were planning something turned and the two ran into the doors.

"Idiots…" Sesshomaru, Shadow, and Hibari muttered before following the twins.

Rockman sighed as he shook his head at Omega-Xis falling for it before running after them, followed by Mewtwo, Lucario, the Prower Family, Reborn and Tsuna, and then Yahoot and Magicman. Soon, everyone went into the gates.

* * *

-It seems our guests have arrived- Tabuu chuckled, a sea-foam green gloved hand now visible on his body along with sea-foam green boots and deep cobalt jumpsuit legs –Solo, why don't you 'greet' them?-

Rogue nodded before vanishing. Bass watched nearby as another finger from Master Hand vanished, leaving him with one finger. Tabuu then gained another glove and his deep cobalt jumpsuit arms appeared. He then turned to see a caged body, slowly decaying. It was the decaying form of a humanoid. Bits of its once peach fur mouth had decayed to reveal bleached teeth and jaw. Bass began to count himself lucky that the body was shot with an odor eliminator every hour on the hour to prevent any stench. Bits of its body had decayed, revealing the decaying intestines of the being. The once white cotton gloves and red and white running shoes and cotton socks now were tattered, falling apart, and coated in a thin layer of fungus in various miniscule places. The left socket had decayed and collapsed, revealing the dulled emerald right eye still in its process of decay. The once blue spines the being had was now falling off and coated in fungus as well. The left arm was missing. Tabuu raised a hand to the body and a bit of it seemed to slowly turn into blue and grey liquid. It moved swiftly towards Tabuu where it entered him. Bass nearly puked inside his mind at the sight.

-It took a while to find the body, but it still retains its power- Tabuu said.

Bass walked off. Once he was out of sight of Tabuu, he fell to his knees and puked.

* * *

"This is where you shall not go on," a voice said.

Rogue appeared at the top of the steps.

"Fight me, Ryuusei no Rockman," Rogue demanded, "As you, Inuyasha, ULForceVeedramon, Rokusho, and Metaknight. The rest of you may pass, I only want them."

"Very well," Rokusho said, "Mephiles, can you take my place with Ikki?"

The Medabot nodded.

"Good luck, my friend," Mephiles said.

The group ran off, leaving those mentioned.

"Lapalce," Rogue said as a white-armored blue flame appeared.

"Yes master?"

"Sword."

Lapalce nodded before transforming into a scimitar. He charged at the Smashers.

* * *

-IDIOT!- Tabuu roared –GET THE SWORD PRIMIDS!-

Master Hand lost his body now. Tabuu gained a deep cobalt jumpsuit with a NaviMark on his torso. It was a dark rainbow-colored version of the Subspace Emissary symbol. He had space-colored lines on his sides. More of the body turned into the liquid and entered Tabuu, leaving the decaying head and body.

-I'll save the head for last- Tabuu chuckled.

* * *

Immediately, as Rogue and Metaknight were parrying each other, a large hoard of Sword Primids appeared.

"Seems Tabuu has betrayed you," Omega-Xis said.

Rogue glared at the AM-Ian before killing ten in one swing of Lapalce. The Smashers and Rogue began to fight.

* * *

Crazy Hand fell onto his knees, gasping in pain.

-Fffft. Ahh...-

-What's wrong?- Mewtwo asked.

-I can…feel my…brother's being…-Crazy Hand suddenly fell over.

"Crazy!" Megaman gasped.

-Go…On…- Crazy Hand gasped before passing out.

"We'll stay here," Peach said as she, Chopper, Tsuna, Reborn, Nami, Sanji, Alex, Artic, Okibi, Usopp, Samus, Zelda, Yoshino and Rosemon, Tigress, Viper, Ness, and Lucas helped Crazy Hand, "Please, go on without us."

"Okay. Thank you, Peach," Po said.

"Stay safe-a," Mario said before running after the others.

As soon as the last of the remaining left, Primids of various forms appeared.

"AAAAAH! MONSTERS!!!" Usopp freaked.

"AAAAAH! LONG NOSE AND TANUKI!!!" the Primids screamed.

"I'M A REINDEER, BASTARDS!" Chopper roared before he tripled in size and muscles, "STRONG POINT!"

"AAAAAH! MUSCULAR TANUKI!" the Primids screamed.

* * *

"That is as far as you go," a voice said.

Bass appeared.

"Uncle Forte!" Volt and Jazz gasped, taking a step back.

Bass rose a brow.

"We'll take him on. You go and get Tabuu," Tai Lung said.

Everyone but Roll, Megaman, Rockman, Marcus and ShineGreymon X, Lyra Note, Po, Yuki, Skye, Valor, Mario, Luigi, Shadow, Volt, Ranma, Jazz, and Yoshi stood beside Tai Lung.

"Be safe," Rockman said.

"Don't die, Nii-san," Megaman said.

"Of course, little brother," Tai Lung chuckled, "You just go and kick Tabuu's ass for me, please."

Megaman nodded before going after the others.

"You're no match for me," Bass chuckled darkly, "I am the Ultimate NetNavi."

"Oh great…" Louie muttered, "Another Shadow…"

"I'm taking you in," Hibari said as he opened his Vongola Cloud Hedgehog Box.

The hedgehog transformed into a purple handcuff with four gold spikes on each ring. It split into two and Hibari twirled them.

"This is going to be interesting…" Bass chuckled darkly as purple electricity appeared on his left hand.

* * *

Skye grunted as he transformed into a Hedgewolf once more.

"Guess we're close," Skye said.

The group faced a pair of doors. Skye cracked his knuckles before giving four punches and the door shattered. Everyone ran in and gasped. They watched as the last bit of Master Hand turned to dust along with a decapitated, left eye collapsed, rotting head before they entered the body of a being, giving it a head. The being chuckled as he sat on his throne, the black, cobalt, and gold jumpsuit with the gold being the lines on the sides of his jumpsuit. The black part of his attire were his gloves, 'backpack,' boots, and helmet. Four light-blue spikes of hair stuck out of his helmet as his piercing burning crimson demonic eyes feeling as if they were boring into their very beings. His NaviMark was a fusion of a obsidian, violet, and gold version of Megaman's NaviMark and the Subspace Emissary's symbol. Oh his back were two gold wings made of energy and data. In truth, he resembled a corrupted Megaman.

-Welcome, Sonic- the figure chuckled –It has been some time-

"Who are you?" Ranma asked.

-I am Tabuu- the Megaman Copy replied.

"What did you do to Master Hand?" Megaman demanded.

-The same thing I did to your old body; assimilated the very essence of him into me- Tabuu replied –I must say, both were…exquisite-

Megaman paled as his body shook.

"Did he just say what I thought he just said?" Maylu asked, paling.

"You…MONSTER!" Lan growled.

-Monster, you say? I am a monster?- Tabuu chuckled –The true monster here is Megaman-

"What do you mean?" Shahra asked as she and Genie appeared.

-He ripped my wings- Tabuu explained –My wings used to hold my power in check. When he destroyed them, I began to use too much and too little energy at times. It was his very actions that caused my body to be destroyed-

"That was your own fault, Tabuu," Rockman said, "You were trying to take over everything."

Tabuu chuckled.

-Yes. In order to have peace-

"Peace?" Luffy pondered.

-Indeed. I would have unified all the worlds into one single world and reigned over it as its God- Tabuu explained –But now I see it will take much more than my old power-

He floated before them.

-I have absorbed the body, soul, and power of Master Hand and the power and body of your old self, Sonic- Tabuu continued –I now have access all your powers as well as Master Hand's own-

Megaman's fists clenched and loosened every few seconds. ShineGreymon X: Burst Mode charged at Tabuu, only to be struck down in the blink of an eye. Marcus brought Agumon X back before charging at Tabuu.

"IT'S FIGHTING TIME!!!" Marcus shouted as he swung a fist at Tabuu.

-Pitiful- Tabuu stated before slicing Marcus in half with an obsidian and silver version of Caliburn with crimson eyes.

"Ah! Boss!" Agumon X gasped before reviving Marcus.

-Now do you understand? I am at a higher level than you all- Tabuu said as he moved two of his fingers towards himself.

The World Rings shot out of Megaman and Roll's Hammerspaces.

-I know well the requirements in order to obtain the full power of the World Rings- Tabuu said –It must be the ones who collected the World Rings or…-

He faced Volt and Jazz.

-…Those related by blood, or data in this case-

"What…?!" Roll and Megaman gasped, facing Jazz and Volt.

Tabuu chuckled.

-You have yet to tell them? I see you fear the Butterfly Effect- Tabuu chuckled.

"What do butterflies have to do with anything?!" Lan demanded.

"The Butterfly Effect is something that was made when people began to try and develop time-travel in stories," Maylu explained, "If you do something, like killing a butterfly, it could cause an alternate future."

-It seems your studies with your brother have been worthwhile- Tabuu said.

"Still doesn't…Hold on! You guys aren't…" Rockman began.

Volt held his sister's hand.

"Our real names-our full real names-are Volt Oogway Hikari and Jazz Yeying Hikari," Volt said.

"The eldest twin children of Megaman Sonic Hikari and Roll Cyber Hikari," Jazz added.

They faced Tabuu.

"You may know who we are, but you know nothing about us truly," Volt said, "Ready, Jazz?"

Jazz nodded.

"MEGA-SOUL! ROLL-SOUL! JAZZ/VOLT-SOUL! QUARTET SOUL! HIKARI-SOUL!"

There was a flash of light. The light faded to reveal a male around her early twenties. She had long blond and cobalt hair that ended at the guards of her two swords that resembled Caliburn and Caliwave. Her eyes were an emerald jade in color. She wore a helmet that resembled Megaman's helmet, but had the features of Roll's helmet. Her armor was pink, blue, and black with gold lightning bolts and silver snowflake patterns on it. She wore a white jumpsuit.

"Watashi wa Hikari-Soul," the female said.

Tabuu chuckled.

-I see you two have a special ace. This is because you two are twins, correct?-

Hikari-Soul nodded as she took out her two blades.

"Nitoryu," Hikari-Soul said.

Hikari-Soul appeared above Tabuu. Tabuu parried with his sword and the two began to fight in the air at high speeds, releasing visible sound waves at the points of impact. Every now and then, it would reveal either one of them blocking the others attack. The last one had Hikari-Soul about to strike Tabuu in the back when he appeared behind her and struck her down, splitting her back into Jazz and Volt. Gold chains wrapped around everyone. Tabuu faced Megaman and Roll.

-Now that the distractions have ended, prepare for your fate, Megaman- Tabuu said –Prayers. Sadness. Rage. Hatred. Joy. Pleasure. Wishes. These are the Seven Heart that make up the stories. These are the seven World Rings that bind these pages together-

Jazz froze her chains as Volt got out of them by turning the parts chained down into lightning.

-But the life of the collector must be sacrificed as the key for that control- Tabuu continued –I offer up the life of you, Megaman!-

The rings transformed into a flaming arrow. It shot at Megaman. Everyone closed their eyes before a sickening squelch and a piercing scream were heard. Everyone peeked an eye before they shot open completely. Volt and Jazz fell over as the chains vanished. Megaman caught Jazz as Roll caught Volt.

"But why?" Roll asked.

"You're our parents," Volt coughed, "What other reason do we need?"

"You…no, the older you…Told us how two Navis saved you…from being deleted…" Jazz said.

"Wait. You don't mean that…" Lan began.

Volt chuckled.

"Now this is ironic," Volt said, "The ones who saved you two…were the very same ones you told them about…"

The two pulled out seven stars of seven different colors.

"These are the World Stars, the polar opposites of the World Rings," Jazz explained.

"They open…Heaven's Gates…" Jazz gasped, "Giving…Morality…Patience…Energy…Meditation…and Wisdom…These are the Seven Keys of the Islands…"

"The Seven Keys of the Islands?" Maylu repeated.

"These are the Seven World Stars that unify the seven islands together," Volt continued, "To fulfill their power, the seven must be together."

"You mean there isn't a sacrifice?" Roll asked.

The two shook their heads, their legs turning into desert sands.

"Your older selves asked us to take these with us…" Volt said, his face growing pale.

"…In case Tabuu…used the World…Rings…" Jazz shuddered.

"Shahra, Genie, can you stop this?" Megaman asked.

"I'm sorry, Megaman," Shahra apologized, "But it requires the power of a Lamp Djinn, which neither of us are."

Volt chuckled before entering a coughing fit. The two now were down to their arms, upper torsos, and heads.

-What is so funny?- Tabuu asked.

"You are…" Volt said, "You know nothing of what…shall happen when you…use the World Rings all together when they are in full sacrifice…"

The two looked up at the faces of Megaman and Roll.

"Good luck…" both said before they turned into desert sands and entered the World Rings.

"No…" Roll gasped.

-They believed I knew nothing about the World Rings?- Tabuu scoffed –Pathetic mortals-

He absorbed the World Rings and roared as their power erupted within him. The remaining Smashers dashed in along with Bass and Solo to see Tabuu transforming. He gained ten devil tails with dragons spikes on them. The World Rings appeared on his arms with three of them on both sides. The last one surrounded his NaviMark, which now had only the Subspace Emissary symbol. His mouth guard covered his mouth as fang-like metal appeared on it. His helmet reshaped into a dragonic helmet that covered his eyes. His gold energy wings transformed into silver and obsidian energy devil wings. Spikes appeared on his shoulders as his glove and boots transformed into dragonic armor.

**-I am Ultimate Tabuu-** Tabuu said **–I now rule all. None shall and can withstand my divine wrath. The worlds now belong to me, the one true God-**

The World Stars began to glow and float around Roll and Megaman. The Star of Wisdom split into two equal parts. They entered the two. Both grunted as light began to erupt from them. There was an explosion of light. The light faded to reveal Sonic the Hedgehog and Roll Cyber Sakurai. Both had four gold angel wings on their backs. Sonic's quills were the purest sky-blue as Roll's was the purest sunlight-yellow. Both wore white angelic robes and white armor. Caliburn and Caliwave were in their True Forms, but both were pure white with diamonds lining the blades. Sonic's eyes were a gentle green as was Roll's eyes. Their quills were drooping down and ended at the bottom of their backs.

"Awesome…" Po awed.

Blaze summoned the Sol Emeralds as Shadow took out the Chaos Emeralds. Metal, Silver, the Mario Bros., Yoshi, and Valor stood with him.

"I'm coming too," Agumon X said.

"Same here. Can't let Sonic and Roll have all the fun, can we?" Po asked.

Tsuna, in his Hyper Dying Will Mode with a leader-like cape on, stood beside Po along with Rockman and Luffy. Shadow nodded. The two sets of emeralds began to spin around them before there was a flash of light. Mario and Luigi wore gold shirts with white coveralls, gold hats, and gold capes. Yoshi was gold with angel wings on his back. Metal was gold with crimson eyes and platinum hands. Po was silver and gold and wore emerald dragon-theme armor. Tsuna's hair now had flame-colored streaks in it. His outfit now resembled a flame-design and white tuxedo with a flame-design cape. The flames on his hands were now tinted gold and silver. His eyes were now a glowing gold. Rockman was now in a fusion of his Tribe King Form and with three different animals-a lion, a Pegasus, and a dragon-and was now in gold and silver armor. Luffy now had a large gold open jacket with his arms outside the sleeves, a gold vest, and silver shorts. His straw hat was now made of gold and silver. His eyes were crimson. Agumon X was now ShineGreymon X: Burst Mode. His armor was silver with a flame-design on it. His flames were now pure white and his eyes gold. He held a sword with two blades on opposite sides on it and was gold and flame-designed.

* * *

**Me: In case you're curious about those World Stars, they'll have a part in the next saga for this story. I plan on basing it on Gulliver's Travels.**


	76. Final Smash Bros Boss: Ultimate Tabuu

**Here's the next chapter. You'll like it.

* * *

**

Time is of the essence. A battle between good and evil is upon all life.

**-This place is a bit crowded-** Ultimate Tabuu spoke **–By any chance do you wish to fight somewhere we will not be disturbed?-**

The Super Warriors nodded and they vanished. The fighters appeared in a realm of darkness, violet, and crimson.

_"This is interesting,"_ Lightspine Sonic chuckled, his voice calm and collected, _"This is where we fought the Dark Queen, correct Roll-chan?"_

_"Yes,"_ Lightspine Roll nodded.

**-I plan on wiping you all out once and for all here-** Ultimate Tabuu said –**What's more is that we are now being viewed by all the realms the Smashers came from and their timelines-**

"Heh. Cool," Dragon Po said with a smirk, "Now everyone can see us whip you good."

"Let's go," Burning Tsuna said. (Battle Music: Super Smash Bros. Brawl Opening Theme Music)

"Glorious Inferno!" ShineGreymon X: Burning Mode shouted as he fired a phoenix of flames at Ultimate Tabuu with Burning Blaze releasing a giant fireball.

Ultimate Tabuu rose a hand to block when Super Yoshi fired a giant fireball in his face along with two gold fireballs provided by the Super Mario Bros. He turned to face them and was hit by the two attacks. Burning Tsuna and Dragon Po appeared before him and rammed their fists into his face, Dragon Po's fist releasing a giant gold dragon made of chi. Dragon Po stared at his fist as Ultimate Tabuu was sent flying a mile away.

"That…was…AWESOME!!!" Dragon Po laughed.

Super Shadow slapped himself in the forehead when he heard that shout. He began to warp around Ultimate Tabuu, swinging Arondight and delivering painful strikes to him.

**-ENOUGH!-** Ultimate Tabuu roared as he summoned a giant dragon of black flames –**YAMIHITEN NO RYU!-**

_"Suigetsu no Ryu,"_ Lightspine Sonic said as he summoned a dragon of holy water.

The two dragons began to battle each other before they turned into steam.

_"Excuse me, Ultimate Tabuu,"_ a voice said behind him.

Ultimate Tabuu turned to see Lightspine Roll with one hundred arrows of pure light surrounding her right hand.

**-This…does not bode well…-**

_"Arrows of Judgment!"_ Lightspine Roll shouted as she let the arrows fly.

Each time an arrow hit him, a small explosion struck him. Valor let his Chaos Claws fly as Super Silver used his telekinesis to throw giant boulders around the Underworld at Ultimate Tabuu.

"Gomu-Gomu no…SUPER RAPID FIRE!" Pirate King Luffy roared as he released a fury of gold energy punches, striking Ultimate Tabuu at near light speeds.

"My turn," Super Rockman said, "WAVE OVERDRIVE: AM WIPEOUT!"

Suddenly, Pegasus Magic, Dragon Sky, and Leo Kingdom appeared before transforming into armor based on their forms. They rammed into Ultimate Tabuu with all their power, creating nuclear-like explosions on impact-minus the radiation. He screamed in pain as he fell deeper into the Underworld.

"Is it over now?" Super Silver asked.

"No. It's not over yet," Super Shadow growled.

A pillar of total darkness erupted from the point Ultimate Tabuu fell. The flames parted to reveal a giant scarab body with a thousand and one gargoyle heads. It had four muscular arms with gold bracelets on them and two muscular legs in black silk. The beast let out a demonic roar that shook the entire underworld. It shot out twenty raptor tails at the Super Warriors, capturing them all. A stone finger tapped its shoulder. The beast turned and got a knuckle sandwich from Solaris, Light Gaia, and Dark Gaia.

**"Are all of you alright?" **Dark Gaia asked before there was a tiny spark on his head, **"HOWDY, Y'ALL!! Why can't a squirrel change a light bulb?"**

Solaris whapped him on the head.

**"ITE! WHAT DID I DO?!" **Dark Gaia demanded.

"Alright! Now it's a rumble!" Dragon Po and Super Valor grinned.

"Any idea on what that thing is?" ShineGreymon X: Burning Mode asked.

_"It's Tabuu,"_ Lightspine Sonic replied, _"I can tell because-right now-he has my exact Chaos Energy Wavelength."_

_'Aim for the core…'_

"That sounded like Volt!" Maylu gasped.

"What core?" Lan pondered.

**"On his belly!" **Dark Gaia exclaimed, pointing at 1001 Tabuu's gut to reveal it wasn't there, just a pitch black core.

Suddenly, everyone began to hear music.

Volt: _We're holding on to what we love, we'll never let it go. I've got all my brothers and my sisters around me._

"Their spirits are singing!" Pirate King Luffy gasped, "SUGOI!"

"Since we have an audience, let's give it everything we got!" Omega-Xis grinned. Volt: _We're here to live the fast life, no one can tell us to slow. Now we're turning nothing in to something someday._  
Dragon Po summoned a giant chi dragon that began to attack 1001 Tabuu's heads. As 1001 Tabuu fought the dragon of chi off, Solaris began to charge up an attack alongside Super Shadow and Burning Blaze. Solaris fired fifteen lasers of pure light, Super Shadow released a 1000 Chaos Rapid Fire Spears from Arondight, and Blaze released a beam of flames from Levantine. 1001 Tabuu defeated the chi dragon and turned to only be struck in the core by the attacks.

Volt and Jazz:_ We will, we will ride forever.  
Time is all we have, now or never.  
Trade our lives to come together.  
We will, we will ride forever._  
1001 Tabuu began to summon giant comets coated in lightning and poison and threw them. Super Silver easily blocked the attacks and sent them right back via ESP.

Volt:_ We're taking all our chances, this all we know. I've got all the strength I need with my people behind me._

1001 Tabuu summoned pterodactyls made of light, forests, and water. They attacked, only to be destroyed by a blur.

"What was that?" Maylu gasped.

_"Onii-san thought we could use some help and sent someone that can aid us,"_ Solaris explained, _"Meet…"_

The blur was surprisingly a child. He had light green eyes with red pupils and red hair, and his skin was also so white and smooth that it appeared almost like he was made of porcelain. Two transparent pink extensions framed each of his eyes. The clothes that he wore were of the highest quality, featuring both a small black shirt and a white hakama, with printed grey wing designs, tied with a green sash. A large piece of black fabric hung from the center of the sash, embellished with the images of three golden origami cranes. Outwardly; only two large and deep red gloves, with ornate multicolored designs, belie the fact that he wasn't human.

_"…Karakuri Dōji Ultimo," _Solaris finished.

"Bad, Tabuu," Ultimo said, "If you don't be good, I won't stand by."

1001 Tabuu responded by trying to attack Ultimo with his tails.

"Karakuri Henge! TSURUGI!" Ultimo called as his left gauntlet transformed into an elegant blade many times larger than himself and resembled a crane's head, "KAKUJUSENZAN!" (Crane Lifespan One Thousand Decapitation!)

His blade easily sliced through all of 1001 Tabuu's tails, making him roar in agony.

"Whoa…" Lan's jaw fell.

_"I can sense he has no sins within his soul,"_ Lightspine Sonic analyzed, _"He truly is pure good."_

Volt: _We'll stay as long as we can, no one can tell us to go. Now we're turning nothing into something someday._

Volt and Jazz:_ We will, we will ride forever.  
Time is all we have, now or never.  
_Pirate King Luffy entered Gear Third.

"GOMU-GOMU NO…SUPER GIGANT GATTLING GUN!" he roared as he released giant light-speed punches, all of them striking 1001 Tabuu's core.

1001 Tabuu began to release smoke in the color of the World Rings.

Volt and Jazz:_ Trade our lives to come together.  
We will, we will ride forever.  
_"GLORIOUS SUPER FINALE!" ShineGreymon X: Burning Mode roared as he was engulfed in pure white flames that transformed into a pure white phoenix.

"Hyper X-Burner…" Burning Tsuna said before firing a giant beam of pure white, crystalline flames.

"SUPER CHAOS BLADE OF BLOOD CLAW!" Super Valor howled before releasing a giant slash of crimson Chaos Energy.

"ANDROMEDA GX! RAMUXA GX! CRIMSON DRAGON GX! WAVE OVERDRIVE: FINAL BOSS OBLITERATION!" Super Rockman shouted.

A giant EM Wave Being that resembled a robot, a giant stone being with lightning rings for arms made of EM Waves, and a dragon made entirely out of noise and EM Waves appeared. They all fired a giant black and crimson beam that combined with the other three attacks, cracking 1001 Tabuu's core._  
_Jazz:_ I can promise you one thing, we won't play by your rules anymore...anymore.  
For love this is mine!  
It's all mine!  
Everything is mine!  
It's all mine!  
_Light Gaia's fists began to glow, Dark Gaia's eyes charged up their largest energy beam, and the two Lightspine warriors charged up a one thousand arrows of pure light along with two Zeta Cannon Program Advances. All of them fired their attacks, combining them into a giant white arrow of energy, shattering 1001 Tabuu's core._  
_Volt and Jazz:_ We will, we will ride forever.  
Time is all we have, now or never.  
Trade our lives to come together.  
_1001 Tabuu roared in agony as data and Arabic writings erupted from his very being until he was no more.

_"Judgment had befallen you, Tabuu,"_ Lightspine Sonic said.

_"It has chosen this as your time of defeat,"_ Lightspine Roll added.

Volt and Jazz:_ We will, we will ride forever now, starting now...starting now...starting now.

* * *

_

Everyone appeared in the throne room. The other reverted back to their normal forms while Lightspine Sonic and Lightspine Roll both raised a hand. They snapped their fingers and light swirled around them before they changed back into their NetNavi Forms. Lan and Maylu separated from them, panting.

-This is not fair!- Tabuu snarled, slamming his fist on the floor –I was suppose to rule all of life! ME!-

"Bad Tabuu," Ultimo said, tapping him on the head.

"And it's time for your punishment," Anonymous smirked as he whipped out a dark cobalt and violet lamp.

-A lamp? You have a Djinn?- Tabuu asked.

"Nope," Anonymous said, "Roll and Megaman now own you."

-WHAT?!- Tabuu gasped before gold cuffs appeared on his neck and legs along with a gold collar –WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!?-

"You did it to yourself," Onii-san said, "When all seven World Rings are used with the right sacrifice(s), they will transform you into a Djinn and then, once the World Rings lose their power and change the user back, will change them into a Djinn of the Lamp."

-No…NO!!- Tabuu screamed.

Megaman chuckled before sitting in the throne before Roll hopped into his lap.

"My first wish: Bring back our kids and Master Hand back to life!" Roll commanded as she held the lamp.

Tabuu was struck with a fireball, knocking him back halfway across the room. Tabuu screamed as black energy erupted off of him. The energy changed into Jazz, Volt, and Master Hand in his Human Form.

-My first wish: Return my body back to where it belongs!- Megaman ordered as he held the lamp.

Tabuu was struck once more. Cobalt and silver liquid erupted out of his body before shooting into Megaman's mouth. Megaman shivered.

"Ew…" Roll stuck her tongue out.

"For some reason, my old body tasted like chicken," Megaman frowned.

This caused many of the people there to shiver in disgust.

"Our second wish: Return all the spirits and places you have taken as you lived back to where they belong!" Megaman and Roll ordered, holding the lamp in unison.

-WHAT?! NO!- Tabuu screamed as he was struck again –RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

There was a flash of light and everyone was in Master Hand's office.

"Our final wish: Tabuu Djinn, you shall live out the rest of eternity trapped within your lamp, guarded by the god of destruction; Chaos!" both ordered.

Tabuu was struck a final time.

-No…This cannot be…- Tabuu gasped –I have…lost…no…I WILL NOT GO WITHOUT TAKING YOU TWO WITH ME!!!-

Tabuu leaped at Megaman and Roll until he was zapped and struck by icicles.

"LEAVE OUR PARENTS ALONE!" Jazz and Volt barked in unison.

Tabuu screamed as he was transformed into darkness and sucked into the lamp. A black flame was still visible on the tip of the lamp. Roll blew it out. The lamp glowed before vanishing.

* * *

Two months have passed by since Tabuu was defeated. All the Smashers, minus Megaman, and the Newcomers, minus Volt, were in the TV Room, watching the Final Clash of Super Smash Bros. Clash taking place. The whole tournament had to be started all over due to the Newcomers increasing by leaps and bounds.

"I still don't get why you gave up," Shadow snorted, "You just gave up when BoBoBo asked you to."

"He is good," Ultimo replied, "Strange, but good. Right, master Yamato?"

A boy around 16 nodded. For his age, he was relatively tall and was a man of rather normal build. His facial features comprised simply of medium length dark brown hair, that was arranged with a prominent and spiked fringe commonly swept to one particular side, and equally dark brown eyes. He wore a red shirt and blue jeans. His arm had a tattoo of an ornate image of a crane on it. He then sweatdropped as he saw BoBoBo, Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Franky, Brook, Chocolate, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, DK, and Crazy Hand all congaing with sombreros and maracas.

* * *

"So…" Lan began.

"I'm not saying anything about the future, Uncle Lan," Volt interrupted.

Lan snapped his fingers.

"I'm still shocked," Megaman stated, "I knew that the Chaos Emeralds could warp you, but I thought it was just for space, not time."

"Uncle Shadow knows it," Volt said, "So does Uncle Mephiles and Uncle Solaris."

He did a quick back flip in front of Megaman and held his fist out.

"Play well," Volt said.

"You too…son," Megaman said, banging fists with Volt.

The trio vanished.

* * *

The stage was a shocking one. Unlike other Stages, this one was a coliseum. In the stands were bio-mechanical beings wearing various masks of shapes and sizes. On the banners around them was a strange symbol; two bumpy curved lines with three dots in the center. Two sides of the Stage had strange face-like goals on them.

"Okay…Where are we?" Lan asked as he and Megaman entered Full Synchro.

"This is a Stage I kinda…inserted into the Stage Select after the last fight," Volt admitted.

"WHAT?!" Megaman gasped.

"This is one from when I first started to follow the three virtues, Unity, Duty, and Destiny," Volt explained, "This coliseum is dedicated to the God of the Matoran Universe; Mata-Nui. It is called Ta-Koro Coliseum. This stage appeared when the Toa and Glatoran first appeared on the Super Smash Bros. scene when I was four."

"The what and what?" Lan asked.

"Unity, Duty, and Destiny?" Megaman tilted his head.

"Eh, I'll tell you later," Volt said as he tossed a BattleChip in his left hand, "Takanuva-Soul: Download!"

There was a flash of light and Volt was now in gold and silver armor. He wielded a staff with two broad blades at one end and a scoop on the other. He wore an interesting gold mask as well. It had three spikes that went to the back of his head on the sides of the mask and on top of it and six slit openings on the cheeks.

"What do you think?" Volt DS asked, "I gained this Double Soul from Melee Armada when I fought alongside Takanuva."

"PERFECT SYNCHRO!"

Megaman HUB Style faced Volt DS before Volt DS tossed him a staff resembling his, but was in the colors of HUB Style.

"What's this?" HUB Style asked.

"What better for the Matoran to spectate than what this place was built for; Kolhi," Volt DS spoke, "The rules are simple; a sphere of energy will shoot out of the ground. We will try and grab it with out staffs. The sphere will change colors that match the catcher's colors. The catcher will then try to hit the opponent with the sphere. The opponent can catch the sphere and send it back. We will keep on doing this until one of us is struck three times. Then, we shall fight. Sound fair?"

HUB Style nodded.

"THEN IT'S AGREED!"

A Matoran ran onto the field before removing his mask and armor to reveal he was really MR. Referee.

"I DECLARE THIS AN OFFICIAL CLASH BATTLE AND KOLHI MATCH!" Mr. Referee shouted, "I, MR. REFEREE, SHALL PRESIDE OVER BOTH! SMASHERS, READY?"

HUB Style and Volt DS banged their staffs.

"PLAY WELL!" both declared.

"SMASHERS, CLASH!"

* * *

**Codex: Ultimo and Yamamoto**

**Snake: Otacon, just who is this kid and this teen? The kid's gloves keep transforming while the teen's got a away with old time weapons.**

**Otacon: Snake, have you ever heard of a man named Dunstan?**

**Snake: No.**

**Otacon: Dunstan is one of the greatest scientists in the late twenty-ninth century. He created a series of mechanical boys with incredible powers, unfortunately…**

**Snake: Unfortunately?**

**Otacon: He created half of them to be pure 'evil,' while he created the other half to be pure 'good.' The boy you se before you is the first of the Mechanical Boys, the one that is the purest of 'Good' and master of Space-Time Manipulation; Ultimo.**

**Snake: And the teen?**

**Otacon: His name is Yamato Agari. He is sixteen and the reincarnation of a bandit of the same name from the late 16****th**** century Japan. He is a master of many weapons, but the two he knows best are the katana and bow. He also is a master horseback rider.**

**Snake: Hmm…So this will be tough.**

**Otacon: Indeed. Especially when they combine into God Ultimo, then you'll have zero chance of winning.**

**Snake: God Ultimo?**

**Dunstan: Hello there.**

**Snake: Are you Dunstan?**

**Dunstan: Yes. The Karakuri Doji are my last curse on this planet along with the One Hundred Funeral March.**

**Snake: One Hundred Funeral March?**

**Dunstan: *chuckles* It will be the deciding factor that tells which is stronger; good or evil. The fight may be so powerful, that it will end all life.**

**Snake: Wait, Dunstan! DUNSTAN!!!

* * *

**

**HUB Style: He's tough. Not just tough, but good. Guess I should expect that from a kid of mine.**

**Volt DS: You shouldn't underestimate anyone you fight. It can lead you into trouble later.**

**HUB Style: Not bad, Volt, but not good enough!**

**Lan: Next time; Kolhi and Clash!**


	77. Young Father VS Future Son

**Here's the next chapter. This is also the last chapter in the Smash Tournament Arc.

* * *

**

A sphere of energy shot out of the ground between the two. Volt DS jumped into the air and caught it in his Staff of Light, turning the Kolhi Sphere into a Sphere of Light. He tossed it at HUB Style, who quickly did a spin that caught the sphere, infusing it with HUB Energy, and shot it back. Volt DS grunted as he was sent into a wall. A giant stone rolled into a slot, glowing. Volt DS got up and another Kolhi sphere shot up and this time HUB Style caught it. He threw it, but Volt DS caught it and jumped over HUB Style before striking him with the sphere, gaining a point.

* * *

"Jazz-chan, just what are they doing?" Roll asked.

"They're playing Combat Kolhi, created by Takanuva and…The Makuta…" Jazz shivered.

"The Makuta?" Mario repeated.

"He's an immortal spirit that took over Mata-Nui's true body," Jazz explained, "Master Hand-san and Crazy Hand-baka managed to save the Matoran, Turaga, and Toa from Makuta by bringing them all to Smash World, letting them inhabit it and participate in the Smash Tournament. YEAH! GO, VOLT!"

* * *

Everyone saw HUB Style get Volt DS.

"So now they're tied," White said.

"This is going to be good," Wolf chuckled.

The last sphere shot out. HUB Style caught it and threw it at Volt DS with all his might. Volt spun in mid-air. He caught the sphere in his staff and when he landed, shot it back with all his might. HUB Style was sent into a wall, shattering it and losing HUB Style. Volt DS released Double Soul as he got the last point.

"VOLT WINS THE KOLHI MATCH!" Mr. Referee exclaimed.

* * *

All the males, minus Yamato, Tsuna, Reborn, Ultimo, and the younger ones, mumbled as they paid the females fifty dollars each.

"Where'd the Matoran go?" Jazz pondered.

* * *

"Where'd the Motors go?" Lan pondered.

"It's 'Matoran,' Uncle Lan," Volt said before the land began to shake, "Oh no…We're heading for Bara Magna."

The island shattered as a giant robot that towered over the clouds emerged from the sea. Its blue optics turned crimson as a gold mask appeared in front of it.

"GRAB IT!" Volt yelped.

They jumped and caught the mask before it shot off. It crashed in a desert, forming a crater. The Smashers vanished and appeared on a Stage with a desert theme that resembled a bridge made of metal and a strange material. One part of the bridge had a fire-theme to it and another part had a forest theme.

"What's this Stage?" Lan asked.

"Bara-Magna," Volt replied, "Home of the Glatorian and Agori."

"The who and who?" Megaman rose his left brow.

A clicking sound was heard before a small purple insect with mechanical legs popped out of Volt's hair.

"Click? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Lord Mata-Nui," Volt said.

The bug let out a set of clicks before glowing. He transformed into a purple shield with giant silver spikes on opposite sides.

"What the heck is that?" Lan asked.

"Click, the Scarabax Shield," Volt explained, "Lord Mata-Nui hid him on me somehow."

Volt took out a katana.

"Zap, Calivolt," Volt said.

The katana transformed into a lightning-colored version of Caliburn. He opened his eyes to reveal they were lightning blue.

"Morning, Volt…" Calivolt yawned.

"A sacred sword?" Caliburn pondered.

"Yep. Caliburn-san, meet your kid; Calivolt," Volt introduced.

"I thought you…" Calivolt began.

"Blame Tabuu," Volt interrupted.

"Ah. So we're fighting them?" Calivolt asked, "Sweet."

Caliburn's jaw reached the tip of his point.

"I've been with Volt for so long, that we've both developed the same quirks," Calivolt explained, "Now if only Uhu-baka would do were same…"

"Uhu?" Genie asked as he appeared from Megaman's ring.

* * *

"Why is Genie there?" Maylu asked.

"Volt and Jazz asked him to," Shahra replied, appearing outside Roll's ring.

* * *

"Uhu, ready to fight?" Volt asked as the ring on his right index finger glowed.

Shadow, wearing Arabian clothes and a scimitar, appeared from the ring.

"Very well," Uhu chuckled, "Hello, brother."

"Aw crap," Genie's face fell, "Uhu."

"Know him?" Megaman asked.

"Yep. He's my older brother," Genie replied as he took a knife out, "He's the Wind Djinn. I'll take care of him."

The two Djinns flew off, leaving the two Smashers facing each other.

"Ready, Tou-san?" Volt asked, easing into a sword stance.

"Ready," Megaman nodded.

They charged at each other, vanishing from sight. Every second or three, a visible sound wave was seen before an image of the two sword fighting-either attacking or Volt blocking with Click-was seen. They stopped when Megaman warped behind Volt via AreaSteal until Volt turning into lightning and sent Megaman flying into the lava, burning Megaman and knocking him onto the desert part. A Smash Ball appeared and Volt got it with a lance of lightning.

"FINAL SMASH! LET'S GO!" Volt shouted as he changed into his Hedgehog Form before turning into a gold aura-coated, blue Hedgehog with emerald eyes.

He vanished from sight and sent Megaman flying with light-speed punches, making him lose a stock. Volt reverted to normal form as Megaman came back.

"Not bad, Volt," Megaman grinned.

"Wasn't expecting that," Lan nodded his head.

"Thanks," Volt chuckled.

Caliburn and Calivolt, having Click on his hilt, floated off to beside Mr. Referee before Uhu landed with a battered Genie.

"Sucker-punched him?" Calivolt asked.

"Sucker-punched him," Uhu confirmed.

Volt shook his head before a green Assist Trophy with the infinity symbol on the base appeared before Megaman. He picked it up.

"What's this?" Lan pondered.

"Uh oh…" Volt gulped, "A Temporal Trophy."

"A what?" Megaman pondered.

* * *

"A Temporal Trophy? Oi, Volt no Baka…" Jazz muttered.

"What is-a that?" Luigi asked.

"Something Crazy-san made by accident," Jazz explained, "It summons a fighter from any timeline, even alternate ones."

* * *

"TEMPORAL TROPHY!" Megaman shouted.

The trophy glowed before releasing two teens. One wore a school uniform consisting of a white button shirt, black tie, and black pants. He was around 19. He also had black hair with two yellow highlights in the front. The other was a bit more intimidating. He had his silver hair made to resemble a tail, ears, and wings. He had a gold left eye and a crimson red eye. He wore a black shirt with the sleeves ripped off, a collar on his neck and wrists, and jeans. The black-haired boy had a somewhat shocked look before whacking the other on the head. He resembled a 16-year-old.

"Well…It seems I'm not dreaming this," the boy said.

"DAMN YOU!" the silver-haired teen growled, baring his fangs, "I'LL EAT YOU SOUL…"

"I Forbid," the older boy said.

The collar on the younger boy's neck tightened and choked him.

* * *

"Who are these two?" Samus asked.

"Yay! Uncle Kazuma and Uncle Nora!" Jazz cheered.

"Who and who?" Link asked.

"Uncle Kazuma is the one with the black and yellow hair," Jazz explained, "He's suppose to be 14, but he took a deal of costing him five years of his life in exchange for five years of combat training. He also holds all of Uncle Nora's magic in him."

"Magic?" Snake asked.

"Yep! Uncle Nora is one of the funniest guys I know," Jazz continued, "But it's said that he's destined to destroy all life in the Human World and Demon World…"

"Why?" Peach asked, shaking a little.

Jazz gave a dry giggle.

"Just wait for Eteru Magia: Seal Release," Jazz forewarned, "Then you'll see his demon form and why he is said to be destined for the demise of two worlds."

* * *

"Where are we?" the silver-haired boy growled, "Bastard, if you did this, I'll…"

The older boy whacked him on the head.

"Bad, Stray Dog."

"MY NAME IS NORA! NOT STRAY, DAMMIT!"

"Uh oh…" Volt took a step away, "It's Uncle Kazuma and Uncle Nora…"

It was then the two noticed Megaman and Volt.

"Who are you two? Answer me, or I'll eat you soul…"

"I Forbid."

"GKK!"

"I don't understand why you just called the stray mutt and I your uncles, but I'm annoyed by it," Kazuma stated.

"Eh-heh-heh-heh…" Volt began to chuckle nervously, _'I'm dead…'_

"It's alright with me if you want to release it," Kazuma said, unwrapping the bandages on his lift arm to reveal a red tattoo that looked like a star.

Nora grinned.

"I DECLARE ETERU MAGIA: SEAL RELEASE!" Nora declared.

"I Approve," Kazuma stated.

His tattoo glowed before a red pillar of light erupted off of Nora.

* * *

The Smashers all shivered.

"What's this…I'm sensing his power from here…" Shadow shivered.

"How can…this be?" Silver and Blaze asked.

"This is his Demon Form," Jazz said, noticeably unaffected by it, "The demon said to one day destroy both worlds."

* * *

Megaman and Lan lost Full Synchro and fell over as they looked at what Nora had become. Instead of the teen, a giant white dog with black and red horns, giant raven wings with red armor on the tips, two snake heads for two tails without eyes and red armor, and black and red markings stood.

"EEK! UNCLE NORA CHANGED INTO HIS TRUE FORM!" Volt screamed.

"The Hellhound of Hades…Cerberus…" Megaman gasped.

"YIPES!" Lan yelped.

_'No more dog references…Fools…'_ Cerberus growled.

"I'm dead…I'm deader than dead…I'm so dead, I'm grounded for life dead," Volt whimpered as energy began to charge up in Cerberus' mouth.

_'I am…NOT A DOG!!!!'_ Cerberus howled before firing a giant beam from his mouth.

Volt screamed ala Goofy as he was blasted off into the sky.

"Bwa-ha-ha-ha!" Nora laughed, "Did you see THAT?! Huh?!"

Volt came back, down to his last stock.

"Hey! How come you're still alive, huh?!" Nora demanded.

"Same way as you and Uncle Kazuma are about to go back to your world," Volt replied, "See you both later. Don't send Uncle Nora to a vet now, Uncle Kazuma."

"I AM NOT A DOG! What's that su…" Nora began before the two vanished.

Volt laughed.

"I love it when he gets mad at dog references," Volt said with a small smile.

He turned to Megaman, who had entered Full Synchro with Lan.

"Young Father, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Megaman replied.

"May I take you on when you're using your true style?" Volt asked, "The one Great-Grandfather taught you? Father told me that if I asked you in this timeline, I might get the chance."

"…"

Megaman chuckled before easing into a stance with his hands outstretched, bent a little at the elbows, and the backs of his arms connecting.

"Alright, Volt," Megaman said, "I suggest you use your best martial arts as well."

"Okay!" Volt grinned, "No way am I gonna lose."

"It seems you have still yet to 'kill your heart,'" Megaman said, his eyes becoming stern and cold, "What does 'to kill the heart' mean? What is true kung-fu? You are still a pupil who doesn't understand. I will teach you, with these hands."

Volt gritted his teeth at that.

"Well? What are you waiting for, Volt?" Megaman asked.

"HIYAA!!" Volt dashed.

"HO!!" Megaman dashed.

"GAA!!" Volt roared as the two jumped into the air.

The full moon in the background lighted their parrying kicks in the air.

* * *

"What was that stance?" Crane asked.

"I don't believe it…" Shifu gasped.

"What is it, Shifu?" Shockbee asked.

"The art that was suppose to be lost when Oogway died is being used right before us," Shifu explained.

"What art?" Haruka asked.

"Ruichong Quan Kung Fu," Shifu replied, "It is said that no one can defeat this art."

"That's what he got Tai Lung with, right?" Mantis asked.

Shifu nodded.

"And what is Volt using?" Monkey asked.

"Dǎodàn-do," Shifu replied, "It combines Boxing, Muay Thai, and Karate. It was created by one of my fellow friends before his passing. His name was Lee Bailong. I am still not sure what happened to his body since it vanished during the funeral."

* * *

The two landed five feet apart, their backs facing each other. Volt turned.

"SYAA!!" Volt delivered a high kick.

Megaman dodged with his arms behind his back by bending backwards. Volt released a fury of punches at speeds that only a master of Kung Fu could observe, only for Megaman to block them all.

* * *

"He's good, much better than Brawl," Zelda examined.

"That's the style Mega-kun has been teaching me," Roll explained, "Ruichong Quan, or Eijuuken, was developed originally for women. You turn aside your opponent's movements, without actually blocking them…"

Everyone saw that Megaman dodged a grab Volt was going for as he spun towards Volt's back.

"…And then, you use their own strength against them!" Roll finished.

"He's behind his back now!" TL gasped.

"So that's the secret behind Oogway's title of being undefeated," Tai Lung said.

* * *

"Eijuuken-BEIDAI!" Megaman shouted. (Translation: Gun-Edge Fist: Back Strike)

Volt landed on the forest part, shattering it. He managed to get to the volcanic part, landing on a stone floating in the magma.

* * *

"He…He's strong…!!" Jazz awed.

"He's treating Volt as if he were a simple child," Tigress awed.

* * *

"I can tell you get angry easily," Megaman said, "Your heart had been corrupted by your anger. If your heart is corrupted by anger, you cannot see anything. Give up your anger, Volt."

Volt dashed at Megaman, roaring as he changed into Voltage, but resembling Dark Super Sonic.

"I can tell that you want to master that lost art you are using," Megaman said, "Your heart's dream is to master Dǎodàn-do. However…"

He moved alongside Dark Super Voltage's punch.

"…Are these foolish, anger-filled fists…"

He socked Dark Super Voltage.

"…YOUR MUCH SOUGHT AFTER DǍODÀN-DO?!"

Dark Super Voltage shot up.

"Sh-SHUT UP!" he roared, swinging a fist at Megaman, who simply ducked with his hands behind his back.

"Ha! You're acting so childish," Megaman chuckled as he jumped backwards, "If this is all you can do, anyone can dodge it…even an old man."

He slid his right leg all the way back as his bent his left leg. He brought his fists to his sides as his elbows stuck out towards his back.

"To be a martial artist, you must be willing to kill your heart," Megaman continued, "If you do, you can see the path that you should follow."

* * *

"Th-That stance!!" Shifu gasped, "I have never seen that kind of stance before!!"

"This is the last blow," Haruka said as she had Tech in her lap.

* * *

"You have lost sight of the path right now, foolish Voltage," Megaman said, "Since you cannot defeat your anger…"

"MUAAAAAAAAA!!" Dark Super Voltage roared.

"…I will show you the way," Megaman stated, "Eijuuken-Ouji." (Gun-Edge Fist Succession Technique)

He shot his fist out with a dash.

"SOUJUUKEN!!!" (DOUBLE-GUN FIST!!!)

Volt was shot off the screen to the east, a red pillar of light erupting from where he vanished.

"WINNER: MEGAMAN AND LAN!!!" Mr. Referee shouted.

"This is my final lesson to the you of this age, Volt," Megaman calmly spoke as the trio appeared in the Waiting Room.

Voltage changed back into Volt. Megaman held his hand out. Volt smiled before taking it. Megaman and Lan helped Volt onto his legs and helped him walk out to see everyone with the majority of them cheering an clapping. The only ones who were looking at this from afar were Sesshomaru, Hibari with his Cloud Hedgehogs and a little yellow birdie on his shoulders and head, Bass, and Rogue.

* * *

-This years was one of the greatest ones I have ever seen- Master Hand said –This tournament had the largest amount of Smashers that I had ever seen. Let us give them an applause-

Everyone that was taking residence in Smash Town for the tournament applauded and cheered for the large group of Smashers.

-Now let us go over the ranks for this year- MH said –In Fifth Place: Inuyasha…-

"Who's bad?" Inuyasha gloated as he posed for the crowd until his older brother knocked him down a peg by kicking him on the head, making an Inuyasha-shaped dent in the floor.

-…Fourth Place: A Tie between Tsunayoshi Sawada and Kyoya Hibari…-

Hibari just took his tonfa out and glared. But the glares didn't effect the ones who adored his three pets. Tsuna waved as a small lion cub with a visor that had a silver crest on it and orange flames for a mane and a tip on the tail in his arms that was nervous shook, making the females coo at the little cub.

-…Third Place: Mario…-

Many in the crowd chanted the plumber's name as Mario bowed and waved.

-…Second Place: Volt Hikari…-

Volt waved.

-…And our First Place Winner: The team of Lan Hikari and Megaman. EXE-

The entire crowd roared in cheers and applauses as Lan blushed while waving as Megaman grinned and gave the peace sign to the crowd.

-This year; all Smashers will be going home with a special item; The Smash Scarf- MH said as CH revealed a large set of scarves in different colors –These will allow the Smashers to send messages to each other, summon an Item from the Tournament if they wish to have one that allows them to use that feature, be able to speak and listen to any language, and even travel to the worlds of their fellow Smashers, but it takes a week to recharge after that so they will need to be careful-

Tsuna gulped at that last part.

-And now…- MH took out a gold trophy that had the Smash Ball on the top and designed to resemble the Smashers, both new and old, reaching for it with Sonic, Lan, and Megaman touching it -…This trophy is now for Megaman and Lan.-

Lan and Megaman were given it and they turned to the crowd. They held it high in the air and everyone cheered.

* * *

"The portal is ready, Volt, Jazz," Mephiles said.

"Thank you, Uncle Mephiles," Jazz said.

Mephiles nodded.

"So…This is it, huh?" Megaman asked.

"Don't worry. We'll be here sooner than you'll expect," Volt said, "If you catch my drift."

"Just so you know, Volt; I forgive you for swiping my BattleChips," Megaman said as he held up the chips Onii-san had given him, "I know you gave them to Onii-san and Anonymous."

Volt shook his head.

"You were suppose to get these this Tournament, Pops," Volt said, "They're rightfully your's."

"Take care in your time, you two," Roll said, giving them both a final hug.

Volt nodded as Click made various sounds from his left shoulder.

"Click says he was happy to fight you, Pops," Volt said.

"It was a pleasure to fight you both," Megaman said, holding his fist out.

Volt smiled and banged it with his fist. Jazz and Roll had watery eyes before hugging each other and crying.

"Guess I owe Cousin Patch fifty Rings," Volt said as he scratched his right cheek, "Mom acts just like she does twenty years from now."

Volt and Jazz-after Megaman and Volt had to use a crowbar each to separate them-stood before the portal. They turned and look back at their parents and gave gentle smiles. They ran into it and the portal closed.

"We have two great older kids," Megaman said.

Roll nodded.

"I wonder what our little triplets will be like," Roll giggled.

They kissed for a few seconds.

* * *

"It's good to be back here…" Skye stretched, "I can't wait for everyone at SciLab to have their reaction to my new body."

"Here, Lan," Onii-san said as he pulled out a book, "A prize from me to you for that last fight you and Megaman fought."

Lan accepted the book.

"'Gulliver's Travels?'" Lan read the title.

"Now that is an amazing book, Lan," Roll said.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it," Onii-san said before handing most of the Mobians keys and envelopes, "I had a feeling you'd all like to be near your friends, so I managed to buy a few houses around Den Tech."

He pulled out a smoke bomb and activated it. The smoke cleared to reveal he had vanished.

"This is going to be awesome," Po grinned.

Metal, Tech, and Shockbee walked off.

"So where are we going, Master Metal?" Shockbee asked.

"Home, Shockbee," Metal replied, "It's a nice home as well."

Eclipse held her father's hand as she looked up at him. Shadow chuckled.

"Alright, we'll eat when we get home," Shadow said.

Yuki dragged Skye off.

"You do remember your promise, right?" Yuki asked.

"Of course. I pay for a night out for the two of us since Megs and Shrimp-Puff won," Skye said.

Lan used his new EX Gear Skates to quickly whack Skye upside the head before dashing back to the others. The Mobians along with Dex and Yai separated next. Chip landed on Lan's head and Chocolate went into Maylu's suitcase and fell asleep.

"See you tomorrow, Lan," Maylu said.

"See you, Maylu," Lan spoke.

With that, Maylu, Shadow, and Eclipse walked to their house before Lan and his parents went to their home.

"I just know there's going to be dust in the house…" Haruka muttered before smiling, "But I'll worry about it later. Right now, I'd like to try this new curry recipe you gave me, Megaman."

"Trust me, you'll love it," Megaman said, _'Knowing my lives, this peace won't last for long.'_

* * *

'…And the last part of today's new is the founding of a new continent; Eggmanland,' Ribitta said, 'The man who founded the country bought vast quantities of land from Yumland, Sharo, and Choina. We'll be going live to the scene with a friend of mine. Decoe?'

Megaman spat out the cup of water he was drinking as the Hikari Family stared at the television in shock. Decoe appeared on the screen with Dr. Eggman.

'Dr. Eggman, how do you feel with your own continent?' Decoe asked.

'Splendid, Decoe,' Eggman replied, 'I am quite content with a continent.'

"He better be…" Megaman muttered before the PET rang.

Lan answered to see Maylu on the line with Shadow.

-Please tell me you're watching the news- Maylu said.

"We are," Lan said.

-He better be fine with a continent- Shadow said.

"That's what I said just before you called, Buddy," Megaman said.

-DON'T CALL ME BUDDY!- Shadow barked.

They hung up.

'Also, I would like to say hello to a few friends of mine, if that is alright,' Eggman said.

Decoe nodded.

'Greetings, my niece Roll, my fellow scientists Yuchiro Hikari and Skye Sakurai, young Lan Hikari and Maylu Sakurai, and Megaman, you annoying hedgehog,' Eggman said, 'I do hope you come visit Eggmanland soon. In fact, I do believe a deliveryman will be sending invitations to you for the continent-warming party that will happen a month from now right about…now-

The doorbell rang. Haruka answered it and Bokkun flew in.

"I have invitations for you all to the doctor's party," Bokkun said as he pulled the tickets out.

Lan slowly took them from the bombing delivery-bot.

"What? You think just because the last message I delivered to you blew up in your face, it means that I'll do it again?" Bokkun asked as his left eye twitched.

"Yet you always do at least one explosion a day, correct Bokkun?" Megaman asked.

"Yep! But I got Skye with it," Bokkun laughed before flying off, "Bye-bye!"

"So what do we do about this?" Lan pondered as he looked at the tickets.

"I say we go," Megaman said, "Just in case Eggman is telling the truth."

"And if he isn't?" Yuchiro asked.

"We kick his butt into the stratosphere, making him into a living satellite."

"Good call," Chip nodded.

* * *

**Me: Now that this arc is over, we'll be moving to the next arc; Gulliver's Travels.**


	78. Into the tale of Gulliver's Travels

**Kyuubi: As of now, our conflict with max3833 is done. We are now going to usehis negative attitude as a stepping stone to improve our stories beyond nearly any story we have written before!**

* * *

Everyone has heard of Gulliver's Travels. It tells of how a doctor awakens on an island of people the size of mice, tied up. But that is what many think is the only part of it. In truth, Gulliver traveled to seven islands, each one different than the other. Take Lan Hikari, for example.

"Huh…I always thought it ended with Gulliver leaving Lilliput," Lan stated.

Roll rolled her eyes. She and Megaman were in Lan's computer while Lan and Maylu were reading the book Onii-san gave the brown-haired boy. Po was in a beanbag chair, snoring.

"Easy, Roll-chan," Megaman said, gently rubbing her left hand, "Not everyone has read it beyond Lilliput."

"This is weird," Maylu spoke.

"What is?" Roll asked.

"Some of the pages are messed up," Lan replied, showing the two a page.

It was true. The page's words were mixed up, elongated, and twisted. It gave a gently purple glow.

"Aw…" Roll began.

"…Burnt Sakura," Megaman finished before there was a flash of light.

* * *

A portal appeared above an island. Four figures fell out of it. Two were Hedgehogs while the other two were Hedgefoxes. All four were screaming as they fell to the ground. Sonic landed face first before Roll landed on him. Beside him, a brown version of him with chocolate-brown eyes, an orange vest, orange and black EX Gear Skates, and a blue bandana landed on his back before a red-furred, jade-eyed, white shirt-wearing, blue vest and jean skort-wearing, Hedgefox with skin-hugging black stockings and red running shoes landed on him. They heard snoring before looking up and paling.

"Oh no…" the two Hedgefoxes said in unison before dodging the sleeping Po as he landed on Sonic and the brown hedgehog.

"Can't…feel…legs…" Sonic gasped.

"Get…him…off…" the brown hedgehog choked as he struggled under Po's fur.

A tree leaf landed on Po's nose and he shot up, awake.

"Whoa…Last time I eat Haruka's cooking before taking a nap," Po said.

"Lan? Maylu?" Sonic asked, "What the heck happened to you two?"

The Hedgefox and Hedgehog looked at each other, gasped, and quickly looked away from each other, blushing heavily. The other three gave grins at the sight before looking around.

"So…We're in Gulliver's Travels is my guess," Sonic said.

"But the question is on which island," Roll nodded.

"So we're in a book? AWESOME!" Po cheered.

"Not awesome, big boy," Roll said, "We usually enter books when something bad is happening in it."

A humanoid duck riding a blue scooter went by.

"…Was that a duck riding a scooter?" Lan asked.

"This is definitely NOT Gulliver's Travels," Roll frowned.

The five were in a town filled with humanoid ducks. They saw a few humanoid crows flying in the air, taunting the ducks and…

"That had better been mud…" Maylu paled.

"Excuse me," a voice said.

Everyone turned to see a duck with a blue bow.

"Did you just fall from the sky?" he asked.

"Um…If we say 'yes,' will you send us to the kooky jail?" Sonic asked.

"Not at all," the duck replied, "My name's Will."

"Nice to meet you, Will," Sonic said as he shook the duck's wing, "My name's Sonic. These are Roll-chan, Lan, Maylu, and Po."

"Pleasure to meet you all," Will spoke.

"Do you know where we are?" Roll asked.

"The island Lilliput, Duck Town side," Will explained.

"...Oi…" Roll nearly fainted.

Sonic caught her.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" Po asked.

"Sure," Will replied, "We can go to Mary's café."

* * *

Will opened the doors to a café and the ducks in there ran out. Will slowly got up before the six walked in to see a duck in a pink hat giving a smoothie to a green alligator with a yellow underbelly.

"Hey there, Allan," Will greeted, "Meet Lan, Sonic, Roll, Maylu, and Po. They're new here."

"Hi," Allan said with a toothy grin.

Lan and Maylu hid behind Po, who hid behind Sonic and Roll.

"Nice to meet you, Allan," Sonic said, shaking the alligator's hand.

A crashing sound was heard in the kitchen.

"Excuse me for a second," Mary said before going into the kitchen, "WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING?!"

A crocodile with green and yellow scales, a punk theme to him, and red spines going down his back, a bee around eight in a pilot's outfit with big yellow eyes, and a purple chameleon in a ninja-theme boots and gloves ran out of the kitchen, skidding to a stop when they saw Sonic and Roll.

"Vector? Charmy? Espio?" Sonic tilted his head.

"Sonic? Roll?" Vector, the croc, gasped.

"SONIC! ROLL!" Charmy cried as he hugged the two while flying around happily.

Espio bowed to the two while on the inside, he was crying tears of joy.

"These three have been here for five months now," Will explained.

* * *

"Whoa…So that what happened to you two," Vector fixed his dropped jaw.

"A pleasure to meet you both, Lan, Maylu," Espio bowed.

"Get back to the kitchen, Vector," Mary said, pushing the croc into it, "We've got orders to cook."

She then turned to the five.

"So what do you guys want to know? Besides you being in a book," Mary spoke.

"You know you're in a book?" Sonic asked, "Well. There are two worlds that have everyone knowing that they live in a book."

"So what happened here?" Roll asked.

"Well, you all know about the story here, right? A doctor named Gulliver travels to seven different islands until he gets back to England and divorcing his…Why are you two covering your ears?"

"They're still not done reading it," Sonic replied.

"Oh, in that case; I'll just skip to what happened AFTER the story," Mary said, "You see, what many don't know is that Gulliver had found a Key Stone that gave him immortality and the ability to rewrite this world in any way he wished. He became corrupt over his journeys and reshaped the world to be…well…this. It's been five centuries since that happened."

Just then, a penguin with ice bags on his body and ice block skates came in.

"Hi, Mary," the penguin said, "One mint-chocolate salamander chip milkshake please."

"This is Marcus," Mary introduced, "He came from Antarctica and knows about the legends in the story. Marcus, do you remember any legends that involved something like this?"

She served Marcus his milkshake. He drank it in one gulp.

"Okay…Let's see here…" Marcus collected his thoughts, "Legend has it that a hedgehog and a hedgefox were to appear here one day and save us from the Immortal Mage by collecting the mystical World Stars that were hidden on the seven islands. Each World Star is said to have its own unique power. Take the one that's rumored to be here. The Star of Giving is said to allow one to grow to the size of a giant."

"So all we have to do is travel to the islands Gulliver went to? Piece o' cake," Po grinned, "Right, Sonic? ...Sonic?"

Everyone looked at his seat to see it spinning. They then saw Roll coming back in, dragging a whimpering and pleading Sonic. She then dragged him into a closet.

"Scared of big amounts of water?" Will asked.

"Big time…" Lan sighed.

"I also recall a special map that can lead one to the World Stars," Marcus continued, "It's said to be here as well."

"A map? Sweet," Sonic grinned after coming out with a few lipstick kisses on his face followed by a smirking Roll.

"Good call on the strawberry-guava lipstick, Mary," Roll said as she gave Mary a lipstick container.

"You're welcome."

"So where do we find this map?" Maylu asked.

"It is said to be with 'The Wise One,'" Marcus replied, "Well, I've gotta get going. See you later."

He skated out.

"My uncle Arnold's a wise guy," Allan said, "Maybe he'll know where that map is."

"Alright. Let's get…"

"Hold on there, Sonic," Will interrupted, "You need to put on a disguise. Reptile Town is filled with reptiles, mainly gators that will eat anything that isn't a reptile."

Po paled as Lan and Maylu passed out.

"Don't worry. I come prepared," Will said before taking out a few gator disguises, "Put them on and we won't have to worry. Also, we'll need to be careful at times. The Immortal Mage may know you're here and try to send his army of darkness after us."

"Not a problem," Sonic said as he and Roll took their Sacred Swords out.

"We shall defend you all with our lives," Caliburn said.

"Not me," Caliwave stated.

Caliburn glared at his sister.

"What? I don't want to die for no good reason," Caliwave stated.

"Alright. We leave in an hour then," Will said.

* * *

**Me: Thanks to everyone who helped me through this hard time. As of now, I will do my best to make everyone happy.**


	79. Meet Mappy! Obtaining the 1st World Star

**Me: UPDATE!**

* * *

You ever hear of the saying 'wolf in sheep's clothing?' If not, then how about 'duck in gator's scales?' Allan peeked around a corner before motioning to the others, all in alligator disguises, minus Vector and Espio. The group walked up to a door and Allan knocked on it. An old gator with glasses opened it.

"Uncle Arnold?" Will pondered.

"Huh? Is that you, Will?" the gator asked, "What brings you here to Reptile Town?"

"You ever hear of this map that leads to the World Stars?" Allan asked.

"…Hmm…Yes, I heard that it is in Duck Town," Arnold replied.

Everyone facefaulted, Will accidentally losing his mask.

"DUCK!" a gator growled.

Soon, many gators appeared.

"Uh oh…" Will gulped.

"Back off!" Sonic ordered as he held Caliburn up in defense, "Keep away from the duck or else."

"Oh really now? And just what are YOU going to do about it?" a female laughed…until Sonic slashes her front teeth off.

"…Boo!" Roll exclaimed.

The gators screamed and scrambled.

"What just happened?" Arnold asked.

"Are you blind? Sorry if I offended you, Arnold-san," Lan quickly apologized.

"That's quite alright," Arnold chuckled, "Now…Who are you again?"

Lan facefaulted.

* * *

"Your Uncle is silly, Allan," Lan stated.

"I know," Allan chuckled, "Isn't he the best? He's an anti-duck eater like me ever since we both met Will here."

"Ah shucks…" Will blushed.

"So if the map's in Duck Town then…" Maylu began before the sky darkened.

"Uh oh…" Will gulped.

A purple bolt of lightning hit the ground before them. The sand parted to reveal a man. He had long brown hair with a gray highlight that covered his right eye. He wore black, imperial lord robes with crimson and gold lining them. His eyes were a shocking venom color and slit. In his left hand was a glowing staff.

"Eep…" Allan took a step back.

"The Immortal Sage, Gulliver…" Will paled.

The staff changed into a broadsword before he charged at Sonic and Roll. The two dodged by jumping over him.

"You must be the ones who just entered the story," Gulliver said, "Understand this; you are not allowed to be here. Leave within a week or else."

He then vanished.

"So that was Gulliver?" Lan asked.

"He's a lot more different than what the book portrayed him as," Maylu noted.

"That's because he's become corrupt," Caliburn said.

"Let's get going," Sonic said, "The soon we find the map, the sooner we get the World Star."

* * *

"Any luck?" Roll asked as the group got together in Will's apartment.

"Nothing," came the united reply.

Three ducks snuck in. One was short and chubby, one wore a red beret, and one wore a Hawaiian shirt. They were about to reach the fridge when Vector, Allan, and Po picked them up.

"DON'T EAT US!" the Hawaiian shirt wearing duck exclaimed, "Eat Waffle. He's chubby enough for you."

"Who are these three?" Lan asked.

"Meet Eddy-the one in the shirt-, Johnny-the one in the beret-, and Waffle, the poofy one," Will introduced, "They're a bit…"

"They're moochers, brothers, always getting into crazy hijinks…" Allan counted off.

"Hi," Waffle waved.

"Just ignore them," Will said.

"Hold on," Roll said, "They may know something."

She walked over to them.

"Excuse me, but do you know where we can find a map?" Roll asked sweetly.

"A map?" Johnny asked, "What kind of map?"

"One that leads to the World Stars," Roll replied.

"Ooh! I know where it is!" Waffle exclaimed, "Wait here."

He ran out and came back carrying an old box.

"Momma told me to give it someone who asks kindly," Waffle explained.

"For one million rings," Eddy said, "So cough up the cash."

The hedgehogs, panda, and hedgefox all stared at the duck with blank expressions.

* * *

"OKAY! OKAY! IT'S FREE! JUST PULL ME UP! PULL ME UP, YA CRAZY BIMBO!" Eddy screamed as he was tied up and hung over a group of gators in Reptile Town before he was lowered an inch, "I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK!"

"He deserved it," Roll defended herself as she held the fishing pole that held Eddy above the gators, "No one calls me a bimbo or tries to make me pay for something that's important with saving a place and gets away with it."

Sonic and Lan sighed as they facepalmed. Maylu shook her head as the others hid behind her and Po, shaking in fear.

* * *

Waffle gave Roll the box carefully before hiding behind Allan and Vector.

"Ano…Why do you have the map anyway, Waffle-kun?" Roll asked.

"Huh? Momma gave it to me," Waffle replied, "She told me I was the new 'Wise One' after I got stuck in the dryer when I was trying to find the TV."

Various sweatdrops were formed on everyone but a smiling Waffle. Roll opened the box and the lights went out.

"A blown fuse? Now!?" Will groaned.

Everyone heard the fluttering of wings before the lights turn back on, revealing the box was gone.

"Ah! Mappy!!" Waffle screamed before he began to run around and looking for the map, "Here, Mappy! Here girl!"

He whistled.

"Where's Polly?" Will pondered, looking at his counter to see an empty bird cage.

"Ten bucks on the bird," Lan said.

"What makes you think Polly took it?" Will asked, "He's just a little parrot."

"Uh…Will? There's a note in the cage," Allan spoke.

Will looked in the cage and pulled a note out.

"'Dear Doofus. If you are reading this, then I have stolen the map. I plan on finding the World Stars for Gulliver so he can make me his right-hand parrot. Also, I was the one who ordered all that stuff with your credit card and I don't feel sorry at all. From, Polly or, as I will soon to be known as, the Phoenix,'" Will read before he paled, "So that's why I kept getting that stuff!"

The phone rang. Will quickly answered it.

-Will? I just saw Polly fly by with a box- Mary said on the other line –Is something going on?-

"Mary, try to stall him," Will said, "He's being a bad pet and needs to be taught a lesson. Just keep him distracted."

He hung up.

"Back to Mary's café?" Sonic asked.

"Back to the café."

* * *

Mary dodged a fireball before throwing an apple. A fireball was about to hit her when Sonic got her out of the street in time. Everyone else ran up and saw a large red bird with flames on its back and wings. It had a collar with the box on it.

"P-Polly?!" Will gasped.

**"It's 'The Phoenix!'" **the bird screeched.

Sonic cracked his knuckles.

"It's been over a thousand millennia since I fought in this form," Sonic grinned, "Can I fight him? Please?"

"Go ahead," Lan said.

"Okay!" Sonic grinned, "Hey, Lan? You got the Smash Scarf with the item function, right?"

"Yeah."

"Summon a Fire Flower. I'm going to fight fire with fire."

Lan summoned an orange flower with eye and a mouth. He tossed it into the air and Sonic caught it. It turned into fired and entered Sonic. He was engulfed in flames before slamming into the ground, forming cracks in it. His head quills went up in Super Sonic fashion as his fur turned crimson. His shoes turned gold and white before his eyes shot open, revealing they had turned golden.

* * *

**Fire Sonic VS Phoenix (Battle Theme: Night Boss-Sonic Unleashed)**

Phoenix released a tornado of flames, but Fire Sonic warped out of its path. He appeared below the beast and shot a fireball at its belly. It screeched before attempting to gouge Fire Sonic, but he warped again. He appeared in front of Phoenix's face and released a fury of kicks and punches. He then landed and ran around Phoenix, making him dizzy. He stopped in front of Phoenix and snapped his fingers. The ring of flames around Phoenix erupted into a pillar of flames before Phoenix shot out of it. Fire Sonic then created a giant fireball and struck Phoenix with it, slamming him into the ground. Fire Sonic caught the box as the chain it was attached to broke. Phoenix turned into ashes before they blew away.

"Heh. Too easy," Sonic smirked as a medal with an 'S' on it landed in his free hand.

He put it into Hammerspace before giving the box back to Waffle.

* * *

"Oh, Mappy! You're okay!" Waffle cheered before opening the box, "Are you alright?"

"To think all this time that Polly was a villain," Will muttered.

"That's alright," Allan said as he patted Will's back, "I kept on having urges to eat him for months now."

Roll walked around Fire Sonic, making him blush a bit.

"Something wrong?" Fire Sonic asked.

"No…Just curious about something else," Roll replied with a sly smirk and a wink.

Fire Sonic changed back into Sonic, but it was hard to tell since Sonic's entire body had turned red in a blush.

Papers shot out of the box before changing into a paper dove with sapphire eyes.

"Aw…How cute!" Maylu and Roll squealed.

"Hello," the dove bowed with a feminine voice, "I am Mappy. Anything you want to locate, I'll find it."

"What about World Stars?" Lan asked.

Mappy fell apart before reshaping into a large map of Duck Town. It had an 'X' in the building Will, Waffle, Eddy, and Johnny live in. She reshaped into a dove and flew onto Maylu's shoulder.

"Shall we?" Mappy asked.

* * *

"So where's this World Star?" Eddy asked.

"It's in here," Mappy replied, "Bu I don't understand why there's ice on the door."

"That's Marcus' apartment," Allan explained before Will knocked on the door.

Marcus opened it.

"Yes?" Marcus asked.

"Marcus, we think there's a World Star in your room," Will said.

"Really?!" Marcus gasped, "Come in! Come in! Let's find it!"

Everyone walked in and began to shake in cold. His entire room was a perfect winter wonderland. Everyone began to look around until Lan found it frozen in a block of ice. It was red.

"Torch-Soul, Download," Lan said.

Sonic glowed before silver and yellow armor appeared on his arms, turning them into flamethrowers. His fur turned red as a Torchman-like helmet form on his head, the back spewing out six flame-quills. He easily melted the ice and held the star. He released his Double Soul as everyone gathered around.

"This makes one," Sonic said, "It's kinda strange to hold, though. Completely different from the World Rings, yet it feels the same as holding one. Weird…"

"An actual World Star…" Marcus fainted.

* * *

"Do we really need to wear these?" Lan asked as his eyes were covered by his headband.

Will and Allen took their blindfolds off to reveal a boat. It was blue and resembled a high-tech sailboat fused with a steamboat.

"We call it the Typhoon," Will said, "But it needs a full battery."

"…Can it take in electricity in the form of lightning?" Maylu asked after a moment.

"Yes," Allan replied, "Why?"

Maylu took out a red and white sphere.

"Chu, let's go!" Maylu called as she tossed it into the air.

It opened and Pichu appeared.

"Pichu? What's she doing here?" Lan asked.

"Chu-chan wanted to stay with me," Maylu explained as Chu ran up her shoulder, "We had to talk with Master Hand for a few hours though."

"Maylu? Why are you a Hedgefox and why is Lan a hedgehog?" Chu asked.

"We're not really sure, Chu-chan," Maylu replied, "Do you think you can help us charge up a big battery?"

"Charging things up is what I do best," Chu replied.

Allan and Will took them to the boat's battery. It fit half the bottom of the ship. Chu's cheeks sparked.

"THUNDER!" Chu cried as she began to charge the battery.

Once it was full, Chu stopped and fell over. Maylu picked her up.

"Good job, Chu-chan," Maylu giggled as Chu slept in her arms.

* * *

"Good luck!" Will waved.

"Don't die!" Allan added.

"Allan!"

"What?" Allan asked as they walked away from the shore.

"Hey! Guys!"

The two saw Eddy and Johnny running up.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"We can't find Waffle anywhere," Eddy replied.

"Uh oh…" Allan and Will paled.

* * *

Roll opened a closet to see Waffle sleeping in it.

"Uh oh…" Roll paled.

She quickly woke Waffle up.

"Waffle? Why are you here?" Mappy asked.

"I came to say bye," Waffle replied, "Guess I fell asleep."

Roll groaned as she facepalmed.

"We can't turn back now," Mappy said, "We're close to Brobdingnag now. Better inform Master Sonic about this, Lady Roll."

"…Fine…" Roll sighed, "Come on, Waffle-chan."

Waffle waddled after her, dragging a roll of toilet paper attached to his webbed foot.

"If you did what I think you did in there, you're cleaning it up," Roll said.

"You knew I was eating chocolate?"

Roll facefaulted.

* * *

**Me: I'm silly. I know that.**

**Kaze: We also like that idea you have, FrankCarloMills. *cough-Franky-cough***

**Dark: *whacks Kaze upside the head* We agreed we weren't going to cal him that.**

**Kaze: You guys did. I didn't. **

**Me: You're right. ProtoBoBoPatch is based off him. You know how the world of BoBoBo is.**

**Metal: I do not look EXACTLY like Sonic. For one, I'm two inches taller, I have metallic blue hair, the whites of my eyes are black while my eyes are red, I wear my precious red scarf, I have metallic red and silver shoes, and have you forgot about…*shows his robotic hands*…These?**

**Kyuubi: *turns Naruto back into his Soramon Form and tosses him into Hitman Digimon Naruto* We'll have it updated soon enough and that secret is being kept.**


	80. Brobdingnag, the land of warring giants

**Me: UPDATE!

* * *

**

If anyone has read the full version of Gulliver's Travels, they would know that the story doesn't end when he leaves Lilliput. He also travels to several other lands. The next land is known as Brobdingnag, the Giant's Paradise.

"So how do we not end up squished and served with a side of crushed fly?" Sonic pondered as he twirled the World Star.

"The World Star, The Star of Giving, reflects 'Growth,'" Mappy explained, "Just focus on what you want to be the size of a being on Brobdingnag and say 'Expansion Spell.'"

Sonic nodded and closed his eyes.

"Expansion Spell," Sonic said.

The World Star erupted with a bright light. The light faded and nothing seemed to have happened.

"Nothing happened, you waywards map," Sonic said.

"You may want to look outside when we reach shore then," Mappy said.

"Whatever. I'm going back to bed now," Sonic said before suddenly holding his mouth and puking over the rail.

"Still not use to the sea?" Roll asked as she gently rubbed his back.

Sonic nodded and Roll helped him to bed AFTER she made sure he brushed his teeth and used mouthwash.

"Ugh…I hate the sea…I hate boats almost as much as I'm scared of water…" Sonic said as he laid down.

"But it is good to be back in our old bodies, right?" Roll asked.

"Yeah…" Sonic agreed, "Could do without the sea, though."

Roll just giggled before sliding into the bed with Sonic and nuzzling close to him. Sonic gently wrapped his arms around her waist before the two shared a kiss and fell asleep.

* * *

"So if Lilliput got changed from humans the size of mice to ducks and gators the size of mice, what happened to Brobdingnag and its giants?" Lan asked.

Waffle shivered.

"War happened," Waffle replied, "Momma told me once that Brobdingnag was a peaceful land until the Immortal Sage forced them to make weapons and hunt animals for food. Over the years, their technology got bigger and scarier."

"As of now, they're in a civil war," Mappy continued, "They've divided into five groups; North, South, Oz, East, and West. What's more is that each area is looking into different technology. Each area is ruled by a 'Witch,' except for the Wizard that controls the center of Brobdingnag that goes by the name 'Oz.' The Witch of the East studied ways to create magic, the Witch of the West studies cloning and telekinesis, the Witch of the South studies robotics, and the Witch of the North studies chimeras."

"Land ho!" Chu called from the crow's nest, "Incoming Pokémon of cuteness, Maylu-chan!"

She jumped and Maylu caught her.

"Good job, Chu-chan," Maylu said.

The Typhoon landed on the shore…and was nearly shot at.

"Are we on land yet?" Sonic asked as he and Roll walked out, yawning.

"Yes. And we're being attacked!" Lan yelped.

"THUNDER MAGIC!"

A lightning bolt shot at them.

"LIGHTNING BREAK!" Roll countered with her Ring of Joy.

The two lightning bolts cancelled each other.

A group of soldiers appeared. The leader was Chaud in a beret and rode on a white horse.

"Chaud?!" Lan and Maylu gasped.

"He's not Chaud," Roll said, "He is a character that has taken on Chaud's appearance."

"Are they chimera?" a soldier pondered.

"They must have been sent here by the Witch of the North," another said, "Major Gayle, what should we do?"

"Kill them," Chaud ordered as he turned to two men, Gutsman and Protoman, "Dick, stand down, and O'Neal, get them."

"On it," Protoman said as he took a sword out.

"Cool. He's got a sword," Sonic smirked, "DIBS!"

He pulled Caliburn out of Hammerspace and charged at O'Neal.

"He's fast!" one soldier gasped.

The two began to swordfight.

"Nice job," Sonic complimented.

"Heh. Thanks. Used to teach these little snots about swordsmanship," O'Neil said.

"Did one brat get cocky and hurt himself, costing you two stripes?" Sonic asked.

"That happen to you?!"

"No. But I've read about something like that will happen, even if it's the idiot's fault. Right, Caliburn?"

"Indeed?"

"What the hell?! A talking sword?" O'Neil gasped.

The two jumped away from each other.

"Did you steal that from our land, the East?" O'Neil asked.

"Nope. I pulled my old friend here from out of a stone," Sonic replied.

The soldiers began to laugh.

"That's just in stories!" one laughed.

"Only King Arthur could pull it out!" another ridiculed Sonic, "Not a blue rat!"

A vein bulged on Sonic's forehead.

"Lan?" Sonic slowly turned to his NetOp.

"On it…" Lan gulped as he inserted the Sacred Sword ChaosChips.

In a flash of light, Excalibur Sonic floated before the army.

"Now do you believe I pulled Excalibur from his stone?" the King of the Wind asked.

"Impossible…" Gayle gasped.

The soldiers whimpered and hid behind Gayle. O'Neil dropped his sword and Dick fell to one knee and bowed.

"You there-Dick, was it?-stop that. I hate it when people do that," Excalibur Sonic sighed.

Dick nodded before standing up.

"Now that we have settled that," Excalibur Sonic spoke, "I wish to speak to your leader. Where is the Witch that rules this land?"

"She's dead," Gayle gritted his teeth, "Killed by a girl known as Dorothy."

"Dorothy?" Excalibur repeated.

"Are you sure it was this girl?" Excalibur Sonic asked, landing in front of Gayle.

"That's what the reports say," Gayle replied.

"Do you know how she died?"

"A poison injected into her left shoulder by a sword."

"Pity. Tell me, how heavy was it?"

"About as heavy as your armor looks, probably," O'Neil replied.

"How old is Dorothy? What does she look like?"

"She looked to be about sixteen, black hair, wearing my late sister's vest, white shirt, blue skirt, and the Witch's Boots."

"She looked a bit frail as well," Dick added.

"Well then, how could she have killed the Witch of this land with a heavy sword?" Excalibur asked.

"…WE'VE BEEN HAD!" all of them exclaimed, their eyes white and their teeth fangs, while Excalibur Sonic changed back.

"How long has it been since she was killed?" Roll asked.

"…Two months…" Gayle replied.

Sonic, Genie, Charmy, Waffle, and Lan fell over, laughing.

* * *

"So who is with this Dorothy?" Lan asked.

"Here; a list of wanted posters, showing the three others with her," Gayle explained as he handed Maylu four pictures.

She showed it to the others. The first one showed Dorothy.

"She doesn't look like she would hurt a bee," Vector said.

"Is that a boy or a girl?" Charmy asked as he pointed at a picture of a person with orange hair, lion ears, a lion tail, white fur on his hands, and white fur on his feet wearing yellow and black with his hair in a ponytail.

"Tail, AKA the 'Cowardly Lion,' is a male lion-Chimera from the North," Gayle explained.

"This guy's got hands like Metal," Lan said as he looked at a picture of a teen in a white and silver attire, black hair, orange dulled eyes, a metal plate on his head, and metal hands like Metal's.

"Namu, AKA Tin Woodsman, is a Cybrog from the South," Gayle explained.

"This guy looks normal," Chu pointed at a picture of a boy with white hair, a green vest, a white shirt, white pants, and running shoes with blue eyes.

"That is a clone from the West, Abee AKA Scarecrow," Gayle explained before sweatdropping, "Namu means Tin Woodsman, Abee is short for Huhsuabee which means Scarecrow, and she probably gave Tail his name because of his tail…My god…She is horrible with naming someone…"

"Did you just notice that?" Sonic and Roll asked while they sweatdropped.

"Um…" Gayle sweatdropped.

He cleared his throat.

"I would like you to go find these four and bring them back to the East so I can apologize for our accusations," Gayle said.

Various sweatdrops.

"Fine, but we're also looking for something called a 'World Star,'" Sonic said.

"I heard that there is a World Star in Thyrsos, the staff Dorothy has," Gayle explained, "Also, I only have four passes that will allow you to every area of the land."

Sonic nodded.

"Okay then. Po, Chaotix, Waffle, stay on the ship," Sonic said.

"Got it!" Vector nodded.

"Aw…But I wanna go!" Charmy whined.

BONK!

Vector dragged the out cold Charmy into the Typhoon. Espio bowed to the four before walking off, dragging a waving Waffle.

"Bye, Mappy!" Waffle waved.

Mappy waved back.

* * *

**Me: I'm silly. I know that.**

**Genie: *****frowns***** I'M A HEDGEHOG! NOT THE DJINN FROM DISNEY, FRANKCARLOMILLS!**


	81. My name is MaraMara Shin!

**Me: UPDATE!**

* * *

Around the time of Sonic and Roll's death in their old lives, a girl had vanished from the face of the planet. No one knew where she went, but they did know that she had her pet dog with her. Dorothy sighed as she walked along a path with Abee, Namu, and Tail with a small yellowish-brown dog in her bag, looking adorable with its tongue out.

"Yo! Mara! I'm hungry!" Tail whined.

"But we just ate two hours ago!" Dorothy or, to be more precise, Mara said.

"I get hungry quick," Tail shrugged, "Right, Namu?!"

-I keep telling you, I don't know 'hunger.' I can't help you there- Namu said.

"Hunger isn't a feeling, it's mental," Abee explained, "You can decide when it's time to eat…"

-Yeah? That makes more sense.-

"That's not true, Abee. Don't mislead Namu," Mara deadpanned, "It's a physical thing. Not a feeling…"

"Ha-ha…Am I wrong again?" Abee asked sheepishly.

"Anyway, we ate all the food, so stop whining!" Mara ordered.

"What are you talking about? There's more food," Tail said.

"More food?" Mara repeated.

The pup stared at Tail cutely before snarling and baring his fangs at Tail.  
"WOO! LET'S EAT TOTO!" Tail cheered.

"NO! Get him, Toto!" Mara ordered.

Tail ran around, screaming 'GAAAH! HELP ME!' as Toto chomped on his head.

-We have trouble approaching- Namu said as he turned around –Approaching at a velocity of mach 9. Error: Nothing can go that fast-

"Hold on. I've heard of someone who can go that fast, but I thought…" Mara began before everyone saw a trail of dust dashing towards them, "AH! RUN!"

They quickly ducked into some bushes before Sonic, Roll, and Lan stopped. Lan gently put Maylu and Chu on the ground.

"Make the world stop spinning…" Chu groaned.

Tail licked his lips.

"FOOD!" Tail shouted as he pounced at Chu.

"AHH! THUNDER!" Chu cried, zapping the Lion-Chimera.

-Seems he did something stupid again- Namu sighed as he and Abee stepped out.

"So you guys must be Namu, Abee, and Fluffy," Sonic said.

"MY NAME'S TAIL, DAMNIT!" the Lion-Chimera hissed.

"Let's get to the eraser," Abee said, "How do you grow us?"

Everyone sweatdropped at what Abee just said.

"I think you mean 'Let's get to the _point_' and 'How do you _know_ us,' Abee-san," Roll corrected, "We were asked by Major Gayle of the East to get you three and Dorothy."

"MY NAME IS MARA…MARA SHIN!" Mara growled as she stomped out.

She then paled.

_'Stupid correcting complex…'_ Mara thought.

"Mara…Mara Shin? You mean the girl that went missing all those years ago?" Sonic asked.

"What?! YEARS?!" Mara gasped, "But I've only been here for two months…I think…"

She glared at them.

"If that was a joke, then it wasn't very funny, rat," Mara said.

"I'M A HEDGEHOG!" Sonic barked.

Mara stomped her left boot once. Toto freaked and hid in Mara's bag left in the bushes. She stomped a second time and the wind began to pick up around her, lifting her skirt a little as wings appeared on her boots. Her clothes began to rip off.

"Is she…stripping?!" Sonic gasped.

Lan and Sonic had their eyes covered by Roll and Maylu. There was a plume of smoke around Mara before it revealed a girl in a pair of blue skin-hugging stocking, Mara's boots, blue fingerless long-sleeved gloves, a blue dress that was cut down the middle and fastened tightly by white straps and gold buttons, a white jacket, and a witch's hat on her head. She also had long white hair and gold eyes.

"Now I'm mad," the girl said.

Maylu and Roll uncovered the eyes of the two males.

"Where'd Mara-san go?" Roll pondered.

"I am Mara," the girl sighed, "This just happens when I use the Witch's Boots. This is my body ten years from now."

_'So it's like a variation of Lambo-kun's Ten-Year-Bazooka…' _Roll thought.

"Does this mean we have to fight?" Roll asked.

-Possibly- Namu nodded.

Sonic grinned.

"COOL!" Sonic took out Caliburn as Roll took out Caliwave.

Namu's wrists opened to reveal axes as Tail cracked his knuckles.

"Don't go easy on us," Sonic said, "'Cause we won't."

Namu nodded before vanishing. Sonic parried Namu's axes and the two jumped away from each other. Both dashed at each other and became blurs as they tried to slice each other. Tail pounced at Maylu, only to be zapped by Chu.

"If you fight Maylu-chan, then you fight me," Chu said, her cheeks sparking.

"Fine. Abee can fight you two," Tail frowned before pouncing at Lan.

Lan dodged by doing a Tornado move with his EX Gear, sending Tail flying in the air. He landed on all fours and dashed at Lan.

"FWEEDING TIME!!!" Tail exclaimed, drooling.

Lan kicked him in the chin before summoning a Bomb-Omb. He kicked it and it landed in Tail's hands.

"Huh? What's this?" Tail asked as the fuse on the Bomb-Omb stopped smoking when its wick entered its body.

It began to flash red. Tail looked at it and…

BOOM!

Tail staggered as smoke came out of his charred ears and tail. He licked his burnt left paw and put out the tiny flame at the tip of his soot-covered hair.

"Ooh…" Tail growled as he shook the soot off, "I'M GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA YOU!"

He dashed at Lan and punched. Lan jumped over him and Tail's fist struck a tree, turning it and twenty trees behind it into toothpicks.

"YIKES! He's stronger than one of those-What did Volt call them again…? Oh yeah!-Toa of Stone!" Lan yelped.

"Ya better believe that I'm stronger than…What did you compare me to?" Tail asked.

"I have no clue. Volt, Sonic and Roll's kid, told said it once about a friend of ours name DK," Lan shrugged.

"T-Tomato Sauce!" Mara shouted as she faced Roll, "Oh wait! It's THYRSOS!"

Her only glove glowed before transforming into a staff with a yellow World Star in it.

"The Star of Morality!" Mappy gasped.

"The Star of Morality?" Mara repeated, dropping her defense.

Abee stepped in front of her. His eyes lightened a bit before a tree flew at Roll and Maylu. Roll sliced the tree in half.

"Whoa…Didn't know he could do that," Caliwave said.

"EEK! It talked!" Mara yelped.

"Maybe we can walk this out?" Abee pondered.

"You mean _talk_ this out, Abee…" Mara sighed.

"Oops…Wrong again. Heh-heh," Abee blushed as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Namu and Sonic stopped fighting as they overheard this, but as for Lan and Tail…

"GYAAH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!!" Tail screamed as he ran around with Toto biting his head and Lan biting his tail.

"YUCK! Tastes like catnip!" Lan exclaimed in disgust.

Violet lightning struck the ground before them, separating the three. The smoke cleared to reveal Gulliver.

"It appears you have disobeyed me," Gulliver said before seeing Thyrsos, "Ah…The Ring of Morality…Girl, give it to me."

"W-Who are you?!" Mara asked.

"Mara-chan, don't give that staff to him!" Roll said.

Gulliver frowned when he saw the three males start to defend Mara. His left hand glowed and Thyrsos began to shoot towards his hand. Roll got it before he did.

"You used to be one of my favorite characters in this book…" Roll said as her hair covered her eyes while she took out her Ring of Joy, "…But now you've made me mad…"

She slapped the ring on the other side of Thyrsos and it began to glow. Gulliver took a step back.

"LIGHTNING MAGIA: THUNDER DRAGON BREAK!" Roll shouted.

Thyrsos's tip erupted in a birght light before a giant gold dragon of lightning erupted from it. The dragon charged at Gulliver and went through him, destroying his robes to reveal a pitch black old time England outfit.

"Fool. I am immortal," Gulliver spat, "As of now, you are all marked as enemies of my domain."

He vanished and red stars appeared on the left hand/paw/wing of everyone there.

"Oh dear…" Mappy said as she looked at her wing, "We've been marked."

-Is this bad?- Namu asked.

"Of course it's bad when you get marked!" Mara exclaimed, "And how did you do that?"

"I'm use to using magic," Roll replied as she took the Star of Morallity and the Ring of Joy off Thyrsos and gave it back to Mara, "I believe this is your staff."

"What's going on here?" Tail asked.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Mara screamed.

Maylu held her ears tightly as they rung. She wasn't use to the scents and noises she could smell and hear now.

"It's just like we told you, Mara-chan," Roll said, "You've been missing for countless millennia now. Nii-san spents weeks looking for you for your parents."

"But how can this be?" Mara sniffled before crying, "WAAAAH! I JUST WANNA GO HOME, GO TO SCHOOL, EAT CAKE, AND BE NORMAL!!!"

"Too late for that, Ms. Witch," Lan said, "My name's Lan, by the way. Maylu is the Hedgefox there that's holding her ears due to your screaming. You already know Sonic and Roll since you guys are from the same time."

"I've heard about them in the news," Mara replied, "I'd never thought I'd meet them…even though they're supposed to have died in a fire."

"A fire?" Lan and Maylu repeated.

"We don't want to talk about it," the two said in unison.

"It was reported as an accident, but from what I'm seeing from these two…I guess it wasn't…" Mara sweatdropped.

-This is strange. How can they be alive when they are suppose to be dead? Are they cloned?- Namu asked.

Sonic and Roll explained to them about their condition.

"Whoa…Technology in our home really has advance," Mara's jaw dropped before there was a poof of smoke and she stood in her normal form again, "Ah…The magic ran out…"

"So you need these Old Bars and bit the Immoral Mage to get home?" Abee asked. (Grammar correction: So you need these World Stars and beat the Immortal Sage to get home?)

"That's right, but it's _World Stars_ and _Beat_, Abee," Sonic sweatdropped as Shahra and Genie summoned Carpet, "Hop on Carpet. He can keep up with us so don't worry."

"Is it safe?" Tail asked, sniffing Carpet.

"Of course its safe," Genie scoffed.

Not even two minutes later and Tail, Abee, and Mara were screaming their lungs out as the four traveled at a high speed on Carpet with the two Mobian-turned-NetNavis and Human-turned-Mobians running alongside them with Lan holding Maylu in his arms.

* * *

Major Gayle and the entire East Army saluted the now-larger group as they sailed off.

"Do you think that what they said was true?" O'Niel asked.

"I do," Gayle nodded, "They will need to find all seven and defeat Gulliver if we wish to have our land's peace once more."

O'Neil and Dick nodded.

* * *

Tail and Sonic puked over the side of the ship for the twentieth time since they left Brobdingnag five hours ago.

"They must not be used to boats…" Mara stated with a sweatdrop.

"Come on, Sonikku," Roll said as she helped her boyfriend, "Let' get you to bed."

Namu dragged Tail to his room on the ship. Suddenly, the sky grew dark.

"Who turned out the sun?" Waffle asked.

Mappy changed into her map form for a few moments before changing back.

"Um…We're below Laputa, the Castle in the Sky," Mappy said, "Look up."

Everyone looked up to see a giant floating island's bottom.

"Whoa…" Charmy and Waffle awed.


	82. The Island of Laputa 1

**Me: UPDATE!**

* * *

In Gulliver's Travels, the floating island of Laputa is filled with scholars with no common sense sans the Raja's son. Gulliver turned the Load Stone, the stone that kept Laputa in the air, upside-down in order to save the island from falling even though he fell through the hole under the Load Stone.

"It's smaller than I imagined…" Mara sweatdropped.

"That's because we're still giant-sized," Mappy said, now on Maylu's shoulder, "Mara, change into your Witch Outfit."

"WHAT?!"

Maylu used Chaos Control with the Chaos Emerald Shadow gave her during the training he gave her and Lan on the males, warping them below the top of the ship. Mara quickly stomped her left boot twice and changed. Roll walked out with Sonic.

"Are we at an island?" Sonic asked, "Because I wanna know why the boat stopped."

"Lady Roll, give Mara the Star of Morality," Mappy said.

Roll nodded and gave it to her.

"Now then, in this form you're able to use magic," Mappy explained, "That means you can use the magic from the World Star. This World Star has 'Shrink' properties. Just hold it and shout 'Shrink Magic.'"

"SHRINK MAGIC!" Mara shouted.

There was a flash of light and Laputa was farther in the air…meaning they shrunk.

"Alright! I did it!" Mara cheered.

"So what's Laputa like now??" Roll asked, "Is it still filled with scholars with no common sense save for the Raja's son?"

"…Somewhat…" Mappy replied as she looked away.

"Is something wrong, Mappy?" Lan asked.

"Nothing. Now how do we get up there?" Mappy pondered.

"…I got it! Wind Magic! Fwoosh! Zoom! Fwoosh!" Mara shouted with Thyrsos out.

Nothing happened.

"That was sad…" Genie stated before the ship was sent flying into the air by a whirlwind below the ship, "HOLY MACKEREL!!!"

The ship crashed onto Laputa and shattered.

"Oh no…Sorry! Still not able to control my powers," Mara giggled nervously.

"Whoa…" Maylu awed.

Everyone looked around and gasped. The island of Laputa was covered in moss and plant life. What was once filled with bustling no common sense people was barren and dilapidating.

"What…happened here?" Roll asked.

A clanking sound was heard. Everyone turned to see a tall robot. The eft side of its head had three optic lenses that looked as if they could zoom in on something and long skinny arms and legs that looked like multiple segments were attached to it. It was covered in a few places with moss. It gave off a set of beeps.

-I see…I am Namu. They are Mara Shin, Abee, Tail, Lan, Maylu, Sonic, Waffle, Roll, Mappy, Vector, Charmy, and Espio- Namu replied to the robot –Who are you? What has happened to this land?-

The robot released a long set of beeps at that.

"Um…Anyone get what he's saying?" Lan whispered.

Namu walked over to them.

"What did the robot say?" Mara asked.

-Model X-1-I-24-SK told me that Gulliver gave the humans here Common Sense. They began to live peaceful lives here and even created him and countless other robots. Then, one day, they simply vanished- Namu explained –He does not know why, but he enjoys tending to the tree and the animals that live here-

"Tree?" Roll repeated.

The robot led them to a large building and everyone gasped. Surrounding them were various trees and plant life with the largest tree shooting straight through the roof. The robot released a set of beeps and various Pokémon appeared.

"Whoa…" Lan awed.

"These must be the ones that are taking the role of the animals here," Maylu said as Chu talked with her fellow Pikachu evolution line Pokémon.

Nearby, everyone saw a floating black figure. Sonic gulped as he visibly paled. The figure resembled a specter. It had a black body, large black arms with claws at the ends, a red area around its neck, shielding its head from sight except for its stunning crystal blue eye and smoke-like white hair.

"Darkrai…" the blue hedgehog took a step back.

The robot let out a set of beeps.

-That is the Guardian of Laputa, Raja Kage- Namu translated –Than you, Mecha-Heart-

"Mecha-Heart?" Mara repeated.

"He met the bot first," Roll said, "He gets to name him."

Mara nodded. Roll walked over to Raja Kage.

"Hello, Raja Kage," Roll bowed, "My name is Roll. It is nice to meet you. Laputa is amazing to see."

The figure only chuckled.

"If only you could have seen it back when the people were here," Kage sighed with a hint of joy, ""If you believe it is beautiful now, then you should have seen it back then…"

He shook Roll's hand and the two went over to the others. Roll quickly introduced them all. The group walked into the tree.

"Where are we going?" Lan asked.

"To a place you may like," Kage replied.

* * *

They entered a large room. A pillar had fallen nearby and was crumbling over years of being ignored. Lining the walls were numerous version of the robot. Almost every shelf there had a book on it.

"That marks means that you are villains," Kage spoke, "But that is not what I see. I see misguided beings in this realm…as well as two that are hungry."

This was replied with by a growling sound from Tail, Waffle, and Charmy. Kage floated up to the top shelf on a bookcase and pulled a book out. He floated back down.

"What many do not know about this land is the reason as to why the beings that created Laputa left," Kage continued as he opened the book, "They left due to not of choice, but by force."

The book glowed and suddenly everyone was on Laputa, but many places were on fire and people were screaming.

"This is an ability I have mastered over the years…The Dimensional Shriek," Kage explained, "The Dimensional Shriek allows me to show what I see of the past or future when I hold a certain object to others. This book was 'alive' on the day this land fell."

A building collapsed as a dragon flew out of it wearing violet armor. A man was decapitated while running by a centaur nearby the dragon. Many others had managed to get to a floating ship. When it flew off, only ten of the people of Laputa remained. Each one went into a house that wasn't on fire and emerged with bits of battle armor and weapons. They charged at the group of destroyers and the room returned. Kage put the book away after that.

"…The hell was that," Sonic whispered.

"That was the last day of the original Laputa," Kage explained, "Those mythical creatures were slaves to Gulliver's will. He created them by the Historian's Mirror in Glubdubdrib."

He pulled out a black box with a hole in the top.

"A Box Weapon?" Maylu pondered.

He gave it to Lan, who grunted as he held his head.

_'What…This headache…'_ Lan thought as he closed his eyes.

A flash of light appeared in his mind before he saw Tsuna, wearing blue robes.

* * *

_"I can't let this get into Gulliver's hands…" Tsuna said as he took out the box and a Pokéball, "Kage, please protect this."_

_Kage appeared from the sphere._

_"Master, what is happening?" Kage asked._

_"Laputa is falling," 'Tsuna' explained, "I ask of you, guard this box and Laputa as well as those that remain living here. One day, I have a feeling you will meet someone who has the Dimensional Scream just like you and me. Can you please teach that being how to fully utilize it for me?"_

_"…I…I will, Master! I give you my word!" Kage said._

_'Tsuna' nodded with a chuckle._

_"Thank you, my friend," 'Tsuna' spoke as the two shook hands._

_When Kage looked away, 'Tsuna' took off a ring and hid it near the box._"…Lan…ake up…LAN, SNAP OUT OF IT, YA LAZY BAKA!" Sonic screamed into Lan's left ear, making the human-turned-hedgehog yelp, "You went out on us, Lan. Were you thinking about something?"

* * *

"Kage, was your master the one who put this box there?" Lan asked as he walked over to the shelf, "And left this…"

He pulled out a ring with an emerald-carving in it.

"…here?"

Kage gasped.

"The Dimensional Scream…" Kage gasped, "You, hedgehog, what was your name again?"

"Lan Hikari."

"Lan, that box and ring belong to my master; the son of the Raja from when Gulliver first appeared on Laputa so many years ago," Kage explained, "He had two flames within him, both opposite of each other; Sky and Chaos. The Sky Flame allowed him to harmonize with any flame and 'soothe' it. He was famous in his mother's kingdom for that ability. The Chaos Flame was opposite of the Sky Flame. It was random…uncontrollable…It is a dangerous flame. To be the unknown factor in life. To cause surprises to those who would cause harm to the family. That is the role of the Chaos."

"Chaos Flames? We've only heard of Sky, Storm, Rain, Lightning, Cloud, Sun, and Mist," Maylu said.

"The Chaos Flame is hidden within those who can manipulate it," Kage explained as he pulled out a book, "If you indeed have the Dimensional Scream, Lan, then you also know what I am to do, yes?"

Lan nodded.

"But what's the Dimensional Scream?" Lan asked.

"The Dimensional Scream is a rare ability," Kage explained as he opened the book and showed it to them, "With the Dimensional Scream, certain objects or people you touch can allow you to access images of the past or future. I ask of you to stay here for a week if that is alright. You may practice anything you wish while you are here."

"Got any food?" Tail and Waffle asked.

"Yes," Kage replied, "Over there."

Tail and Waffle ran over him.

"I'm sorry about those two, Kage," Mara apologized, "They think with their stomachs."

-Stomachs cannot think- Namu said.

"It was a figure of skate," Abee explained.

"You mean 'figure of speech,' Abee-kun," Roll sweatdropped.

"Oops…" Abee sweatdropped.


	83. The Island of Laputa 2

**ME: UPDATE!

* * *

**

A week has gone by on Laputa. Roll and Namu spent the week talking with Mecha-Heart and even fixing a few of his fellow machines. All of them then began to build a new ship for the group of travelers. Maylu and Chu spent most of the week with the Pokémon on Laputa and taking care of the plants. Sonic spent his time with Mara, teaching her how to use magic with the help from the Djinns. Lan spent his week with Kage, learning how to open his Box Weapon, igniting his Chaos Flame, and mastering the Dimensional Scream and Dimensional Shriek. Lan and Kage were in a large room filled with roots and a glowing blue stone.

"This is the Load Stone," Kage explained, "It's what keeps Laputa floating. I want you to try using Dimensional Scream and then Dimensional Shriek."

Lan nodded and held his hand on the stone. He closed his eyes and a flash of light appeared in them.

_

* * *

The Raja's Son and Gulliver were in a large room with a hole below a giant version of the stone._

_ "We have to flip the stone!" Gulliver shouted._

_ The two began to push the stone until it flipped. Gulliver then fell out of the hole, but grabbed an edge. He tried to pull himself up when he got hit in the back of the head by the Load Stone._

_ "Ah! Gulliver-san!" the Raja's Son shouted._

* * *

He opened his eyes and told the Darkrai what he saw. Kage nodded. Lan then held the stone once more. This time, the area changed to show Maylu with long hair in a white puffy shirt, purple pants, and pigtails with Lan in an orange vest, a yellow shirt, green pants, and a yellow hat hiding in the roots. A man with blond hair, tan skin, glasses, and a red business suit walked in with a gun.

"Where are you, Sheeta?" the man asked.

The two stepped out and faced the man. They held a blue jewel in their held hands.

"Balas…" the two said in unison.

The Dimensional Shriek ended.

"…Someone will actually use the Spell of Destruction sometime in the future…" Kage whispered.

"…Kage-sensei…" Lan whispered.

The room shook. Maylu warped in through Chaos Control with Chu on her shoulder.

"Gulliver's men are here!" Maylu exclaimed.

Kage shook his fists.

"No…I will not allow it! THIS GARDEN IS FOR EVERYONE!" Kage roared before turning into shadows and shot to the surface.

Lan, Maylu, and Chu ran outside to see various mythical creatures in black and purple armor. A wolf-lion chimera charged at them when Sonic sliced it in half with Caliburn, causing it to turn into purple smoke.

"These guys are like the Knights of the Underworld," Sonic examined, "You guys okay?"

The three nodded.

"Have you figured out your new powers yet, Lan?" Sonic asked.

Lan nodded. A black flame erupted off his ring. It was as dark as a black hole and shot out in random directions at high speeds. He plugged it into the box and it opened to reveal a wolf pup with the flames on his paws and tail tip. He had white fur and blue eyes.

"Il lupo di Chaos," Lan said, "Let's go, Scan. Cambio Forme."

The wolf pup glowed before shooting onto Lan's Gloves and EX Gear, transforming them into metallic white high-tech running shoes and gloves with three small claw-like knives on each glove and sharp claw-like blades on his running shoes. The blades were coated in Chaos Flames.

"L'armatura del Guerriero Caotico," Lan said in perfect Italian. (Armor of the Chaotic Warrior)

"Sweet armor, Lan," Sonic complimented.

"Amazing…" Maylu awed.

"Heh. Thanks," Lan grinned, "Maylu, Waffle, Charmy, get the Pokémon to safety."

Maylu nodded and the three went off with Chu riding on Maylu's shoulder.

"So what do your flames do, Lan?" Roll asked as she impaled a Minotaur.

"They hold the trait 'Random,'" Lan explained, "Watch."

He dug his claws into the ground and the flames seeped into it. Suddenly, a giant set of roots erupted from the ground and strangled half of the minions.

"The Random trait is different from any flame characteristic," Lan explained, "It performs a random thing on anything it touches that does not live. Those tree roots you saw were actually the land itself. Pretty cool, huh?"

"I'll say," Sonic agreed.

"Indeed," Caliburn agreed, "It is a powerful flame."

"But I can't really use it so many times in a row," Lan said, "The best I can do is seven uses of the flames in a row."

They nodded. They dashed off to fight.

"Sonic Wind Slash!" Sonic shouted as he released a fury of Sonic Winds from Caliburn.

"ROLL STORM GIRI!" Roll shouted as she fired her Roll Storm from Caliwave.

A rain of shuriken embedded themselves into ten of the creatures and Espio reappeared, smirking. Vector was chomping the heads off of anything in his path. Anytime Lan's claws scratched their armor, the armor either turned into lava, became acidic slime, turned into serpents, or grew internal spikes. Within minutes, the only ones left were two basilisks, a Fenrir, and a giant raven.

"Looks like you're almost done," Sonic smirked.

The raven smirked as it held up the green World Star. It glowed and engulfed the three with a green sphere. The sphere faded to reveal Nora in pitch black armor.

"What's Nora doing here?" Lan asked.

"Lan, that is the Travels version of Nora," Shahra said.

'Nora' transformed into a black version of Cerberus. Cerberus roared and the entire island quaked. A blast of dark energy struck his side. Cerberus turned to see Kage floating before his left with a nasty glare directed towards him.

"THIS ISLAND…" Kage roared as he formed a black sphere of energy in his arms, "…IS FOR EVERYONE!!!"

He fired a giant black blast at Cerberus. Cerberus fired a beam from his first mouth, easily dominating the blast. Kage dodged and fired once more, but a beam shot out of the left snake head-tail, destroying it. Kage then ducked under the third head's beam. He floated beside Lan, Sonic, Roll, Vector, and Espio as the others ran up.

"Is that…Nora?" Maylu pondered.

"Who?" Mara asked in her Witch's Outfit.

"A demon Cerberus we know," Roll replied.

"If there's a Travels version of Nora, then isn't there a Travels version of Kazuma?" Sonic pondered.

Cerberus tried to strike them with a paw but reeled it back when Tail bit the skin off the bottom of it in the center part. He ate in in three bites.

"…CHICKEN!" Tail drooled.

"IT IS NOT CHICKEN, YOU IDIOT!" Lan, Sonic, and Mara barked.

"Dogs have sensitive hearing, right?" Vector asked.

Sonic nodded.

"Ohh…I get it…" Roll realized before giving everyone earplugs.

Vector took out a mike, Espio took out a sitar, and Charmy whipped out a marcher's drum. They began to play…horribly…it was worse when Vector began to sing so off-key, my computer screen cracked in two places. Cerberus howled as he held his ears in pain and fell onto its belly. He then changed back into 'Nora.'

"UNCLE! UNCLE, I SAY! CEASE THINE ENFURIATING BLASPHEMY!" 'Nora' screamed.

The trio stopped.

"So who are you?" Lan asked as Scan went back into the box.

"General Cerberus," 'Nora' replied, "I was sent here to eliminate you intruders, but I have failed."

He turned.

"I will return, and those three better not be near us when we fight for a 500 meter radius," Cerberus said before vanishing in a plume of smoke, leaving the green World Star.

"That is the Star of Patience, which represents 'Unity,'" Mappy explained as Mara picked it up as she dismissed her outfit in a plume of smoke instead of a visible stripping before the smoke plume.

"Thanks for training me, Sonic, Shahra," Mara bowed.

"No problem," Sonic replied, "You were kinda embarrassed from what I saw when you transformed before."

"That makes three," Roll noted as Mara put the World Star in a satchel the group was using for carrying the World Stars, "Four left and then Gulliver gets his rear handed to him."

Everyone nodded.

* * *

"Introducing…" Roll began before pulling off the blue cloak draping a large thing.

Under the cloak, a large ship-like vehicle emerged. It was yellow and green and resembled more of a spaceship than a sailing ship.

"…The Tsunami!" Roll grinned, "We used bits of some Load Stones on the island except for the main Load Stone to make it have the ability to hover above the water."

-It is a fine ship- Namu added as he patted the side of the ship.

"Amazing!" Chu exclaimed.

Everyone loaded onto the ship.

"So you're sure you want to come along, Kage?" Lan asked.

"Yes. I still have much to teach you, Lan," Kage replied before giving Lan a pitch black Pokéball, "This belong to my last master, and now it is yours."

Lan nodded as he accepted the sphere. Outside, the robots and Pokémon all waved to them as the Tsunami floated off the island and down to a jungle…wait…A JUNGLE?!

**

* * *

Shinobi: And now we're in the Balnibari/Academy part.**


	84. This is Halloween Town!

**ME: UPDATE!

* * *

**

The land the group was on was divided into two halves; Balibarbi, home of Laputa's women, and The Academy, a desert with a group of men who are trying to create a new world by destroying the old one. The Typhoon landed in the jungle and everyone but Waffle, Abee, Namu, Toto, and the Chaotix got off since they got the shortest straws. As they walked, the jungle seemed to dim a bit into trees.

"Man…These trees all seem like they're dying…" Sonic examined.

"Uh oh… I just remembered what happened to this land when Gulliver took over," Mappy said, "There's a poem that goes with it…"

She cleared her throat.

"Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story that you are about to be told takes place in the holiday worlds of old," Mappy recited, "Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't, I'd say it's time you've begun."

"What does that mean?" Lan asked.

"Let's keep going and we may find out," Sonic replied.

The group nodded. They walked out of the dying trees to see a strange hill that ended with a spiral with a pumpkin patch around. As they walked through the pumpkin patch, they noticed they were actually Jack-O-Lanterns.

"Who would do this?" Maylu pondered.

"Judging from the fact none of them seems to have cut marks on them, I say they grew like this," Roll examined the Jack-O-Lantern Maylu was holding.

"Will you stop looking over my shoulder, Roll?" Maylu asked.

"Oh. Sorry," Roll giggled nervously.

"AAAAH!" Lan screamed as he ran up.

"What's wrong?" Caliwave asked.

"There are graves near here!" Lan yelped, "And the shadows are moving…without anyone there!"

"WHAT?!" everyone gasped.

They ran over to where Lan was. Maylu gasped as she held a hand over her mouth while Roll hid her face in Sonic's chest and Mara nearly fainted. Dozens upon dozens of tombstones were set up around the hills heading towards a strange town that was illuminated by the full moon.

"…Anyone else hear music?" Kage asked after a moment of silence.

Everyone looked at him before they also heard music. Everyone saw monster shadows appear on the tombstones.

Tombstone Shadow: _Boys and Girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see this our town of Halloween._

Chorus: _This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in the dead of night! *_Jack-O-Lanterns fall from the sky and impale on the spikes lining the town's outer walls before ghosts emerged from their mouths* _This is Halloween! Everybody make a scene! Trick or Treat 'cause the neighbor's gonna die of fright!_

Ghosts: _It's our town! Everybody scream!_

Chorus: _In our town of Halloween!_

Everyone walked into town and peered inside two windows, one of a bedroom and one of a set of stairs.

Monster under the bed: _I am the one hiding under your bed! Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!_

Monster under the stairs: _I am the one hiding under your stairs. Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair!_

Maylu and Mara nearly passed out at seeing the monster's snake fingers and spider hair.

Chorus: _This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

Four vampires came out of the house.

Vampires: _In this town, we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song!_

They turned into bats and flew past a chubby short man in a tall skinny hat and a formal outfit with a big badge that said 'Mayor' on his left bicep and two heads with the smiley face on the front.

Mayor: _In this town! Don't we love it now? Everyone waits for the next surprise!_

Chorus: _Round that corner, hiding in the trash can, something waits to pounce and scare you!_

The group followed Tail before he screamed and jumped into Mara's arms when a werewolf in a Hawaiian shirt shot out of the trashcan nearby as a Harlequin devil and a man with a melting body walked outside or out of a manhole.

Werewolf: _SCREAM!_

Meting man: _This is Halloween! Red and Black!_

Harlequin: _And slimy green!_

Werewolf: _Aren't you scared?_

Two witches flew by on brooms, nearly hitting Mara after she had transformed into Witch Form by accident.

Witches: _Well that's just fine! Say it once! Say it twice! Take a chance and roll the dice! Ride with the moon in the dead of night!_

They flew by a walking tree with a scary face and skeletons hanging from its branches.

Hanging Tree: _Everybody scream! EVERYBODY SCREAM!!_

Hanging Men: _In our town of Halloween!_

"This is pretty sweet," Lan grinned before a zombie clown riding the unicycle appeared from the shadows.

Clown: _I am the clown with the tear-away face! *_He ripped his face off and the girls and Lan screamed in fear* _HERE IN A FLASH AND GONE WITHOUT A TRACE!_

He vanished in a plume of smoke.

Unknown voice: _I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"__  
_The Wind: _I am the wind blowing through your hair!__  
_ Mara screamed and pointed at the moon. Everyone looked and screamed. In the moon was a monstrous shadow.

Monstrous Shadow: _I am the shadow on the moon at night!__Filling your dreams to the brim with fright!__  
_Chorus: _This is Halloween! This is Halloween!__Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!__Halloween! Halloween!__  
_ The group went over to a fountain that was spilling out green water and saw Tails with a few stitches on his body and Tech with bolts on his neck._  
_Tails and Tech: _Tender lumplings everywhere!__Life's no fun without a good scare!!__  
_ An emerald version of Sonic with cobalt eyes in a flame-design jacket in stitches and a jade-furred version of Roll with bolts on her neck and yellow eyes walked over.

"Those two look like Scourge and Mary from Moebius," Sonic realized._  
_Scourge: _That's our job…_

Mary: _But we're not mean!__  
_Both: _In our town of Halloween!__  
_Chorus: _In this town!__  
_Mayor: _Don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!__  
_Chorus:_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee!__Make you jump out of your skin!__This is Halloween! Everyone scream!__  
_Scourge and Mary: _Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy__  
_ A zombie version of Knuckles pulled a cart along with a tall and slim scarecrow with a pumpkin head riding a stuffed horse towards the fountain._  
_Chorus: _Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch!__Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King!__  
_ The scarecrow suddenly sprung to life and grabbed a torch Sonic had before gulping it and igniting its body as it danced around on the horse.

Chorus: _This is Halloween! This is Halloween!__Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!__  
_ The scarecrow jumped into the green water of the fountain. Tails and Tech looked into it._  
_Tails and Tech:_ In this town, we call home,__everyone hail to the pumpkin song!__  
_ Then, something shocking emerged from the water. It was a skeleton! It was tall, a fanged smile in its mouth, and wore a black and white suit. His bowtie resembled a bat and Lan thought he saw it twitch. Sonic noted that his left arm had a green thing coiled around it._  
_Citizens: _La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! La la-la la, Halloween! __Halloween!_

The crowd applauded the skeleton as they began to disperse.

"That was amazing, Mister Jack!" 'Tails' exclaimed.

"The best Halloween yet!" 'Tech' added.

"Thanks ZT, Techstein," Jack said before sighing, "How is it going with that?"

ZT and Techstein looked at their feet.

"Something wrong, boys?" Jack asked.

"We just learned from a recent spying today that Lock, Shock, and Barrel…" ZT looked up at Jack in slight fear, "…Fixed Oogie Boogie."

Jack's jaw nearly fell off.

"Who's Oogie Boogie?" a voice asked.

The trio turned to see the group walk up.

"Oh, hello there," Jack said, "You must be new here, correct?"

"Yes," Kage replied, "Hello, Jack Skellington."

"Kage! Oh what a splendid surprise!" Jack exclaimed, shaking the Legendary Pokémon's hand, "I wish we could catch up, but I'm guessing you heard about Oogie is back."

Kage nodded.

"I suggest we head to your home, Jack," Kage said, "It would be a good idea for these children to get up to speed on what is going on here."

Jack nodded.

"WE'RE NOT CHILDREN!" the group barked.

Jack turned to ZT and Techstein.

"Inform everyone about this as soon as possible," Jack ordered.

"Yes, Mister Jack," ZT nodded before he flew off with Techstein taking out a dish and jumping on it.

The disk came to life as lightning covered the bottom of it. He began to fly after Tails.

"…Not to self; try to teach Tech how to do that," Sonic noted.

* * *

"I see…I've heard about you, Sonic, as well as you, Roll," Jack said as he served black tea to everyone, "You are in the legend about Gulliver's downfall. I will agree to aide in your quest only and ONLY if you aide me in mine."

"Very well," Sonic nodded, "So what do you need help with? This Oogie Boogie guy? So what did he do?"

Jack chuckled dryly at that.

"He tried to kill Sandy Claws," Jack replied, "But, of course, it was my fault since I trusted Lock, Shock, and Barrel, that no-good Boogie's underlings and Halloween Town's greatest Trick-Or-Treaters."

"How'd they get this 'Sandy Claws' guy?" Lan asked.

"Um…" Jack sweatdropped.

"The idiot found these doors to the Holidays and fell through Christmas Town's Door," Kage explained, "Next thing everyone knows, he tries to take over Christmas."

Everyone stared at Jack in shock.

"We've already made an agreement," Jack said as he held up a contract, "This is my copy of that contract. It clearly states that no Holiday may be allowed to attempt to take over another Holiday, but they can still celebrate it."

"Sandy Claws…You mean Santa Claus!" Mara realized.

"Who?" Jack tilted his head.

"The man you call 'Sandy Claws' is actually called 'Santa Claus,'" Maylu explained before noticing Lan had a grin from ear to ear.

"HA! I WAS RIGHT! SANTA CLAUS IS REAL!" Lan whooped.

"Sonic, if you please?" Maylu pondered.

Sonic shut Lan up by ramming his head through the already broken table.

"Stay," Sonic ordered, "Or, to be more precise, SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

He paused before chuckling.

"I just said the title of a TV series…" Sonic snickered to himself.

"JACK! JACK!" a voice called.

Everyone looked outside to see the Mayor with his white face in front. It had blue lips, sad yellow eyes, and fangs.

"JACK, OOGIE BOOGIE IS HEADING THIS WAY!" Mayor called through an old-fashion Mega-Phone, "AND HE'S HUGE!!"

"Huge?" Jack repeated before looking out a telescope he had, "Oh my…"

"What?" Maylu asked before looking through the telescope, "EEK!"

Lan peeked next and gasped.

"THAT IS ONE BIG FAT THING!" Lan exclaimed.

Mappy turned into Map Form. A violet dot appeared on it and it was heading towards where they currently were. She looked through the telescope.

"I think I know how they brought Oogie Boogie back, Jack," Mappy said, "They used the World Star of Energy."

Sonic and Roll looked together.

"Ohh…This is bad," the lovers said in unison as they looked through it.

In the distance was a hulking being made entirely of garbage and discarded items was cackling and slowly moving towards Halloween Town.

"JACK, WORSE NEWS!" Mayor called, "SALLY HAS JUST BEEN KIDNAPPED BY LOCK, SHOCK, AND BARREL!"

"What?!" Jack gasped.

Jack began to shake a little as his entire body turned red. Everyone hid behind the electric chair.

"I'LL TEACH THOSE JUVENILE DELINQUENTS A LESSON THEY'LL NEVER CEASE TO FORGET!!! THIS I SWEAR!!!!" Jack roared, causing the entire town to shake under this roar.

"JACK! PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! YOU WAKE THE DEAD EVERYTIME THAT HAPPENS!" Mayor yelped through the megaphone.

"Hey! Keep it down up here!" A mummy barked as he popped out of the ground beside Mayor for a few moments before going back underground grumbling.

During this time, everyone in the house was outside the gates to Jack's house.

"Was there anyone else with them?" Sonic asked.

"Why yes," Mayor replied, "A sickly yellow-furred Hedgewolf."

"Nii-san!" Maylu gasped, "Which way did they go?"

"The east," Mayor said as his face turned to the happy face, "Good luck."

He ran into a vehicle and drove off.

"The east? That's where we last fought!" Jack realized.

"I'm with you on this, Jack," Maylu said, "No one kidnaps my Nii-san and gets away with it…except for people I know I can trust."

The group ran off.

* * *

**Me: A late Halloween gift.**


	85. Lock, Shock, and Barrel

**ME: UPDATE!**

* * *

Trick-or-Treaters have two duties: 1) collect as much candy as possible and 2) prank anyone who doesn't give you candy. Three children of Halloween Town don't get treats, so they trick. Right now, the group was climbing up a building after having to deal with a hoard of Gulliver's mythical army and managed to get to the top to see three tykes in a bathtub with legs. One wore a devil costume complete with mask and natural red hair in horns. One was chubby with blue hair and dressed up as a skeleton. The last one had crazy black hair and resembled a witch. They took their masks off. The 'devil' had blue lips was red eyes, the 'skeleton' had fat lips and yellow eyes, and the 'witch' had green skin and black eyes.

"Well, well," said Jack, clutching his skull. "If it isn't the three little pranksters again."

"Who are they?" Lan asked.

"Those are Lock, Shock, and Barrel," Jack explained, "They're the underlings of Oogie. Lock is the devil, Shock is the witch, and Barrel is the skeleton."

Lock, Shock, and Barrel, who were on the other side of the roof in their walking bathtub, snickered.

"You're not still working for Oogie, are you?" asked Jack.

"We're not working," Lock replied, "We're playing."

"And winning," added Shock.

"Another round?" Barrel asked.

"As if you had a choice!" all three brats said together.

Jack stood his ground. He was not amused.

"It's time you three learned all games must come to an end," he said.

"Especially this one!" Maylu added, "Everyone, stay out of this."

"But Maylu…" Lan began.

Chu zapped him with Thunder Wave.

"When Maylu says she wants to fight, she'll do it," Chu said, "Got it?"

"Got…" crackle "…It…" Lan twitched as more electricity came off him.

Maylu looked at Jack. For some reason, Jack was covering his face.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Jack popped his head up. And his face wasn't so innocent-looking anymore.

_**"HAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

Nearly everyone yelped in fear at that demonic roar, but the three brats in a tub didn't seem that intimidated. They began to taunt the two.

"Over here!"

"This way! This way!"

"Ha!"

"I have had it with the mouths on those brats!" Maylu growled as sea-blue Chaos Energy erupted off her figure.

"HIT 'EM HARD!" Roll, Chu, and Lan cheered.

Jack didn't say anything. He simply readied his Soul Robber. Then the battle began. The walking bathtub began to run across the clearing and the three brats in the tub began to sing.

Lock, Shock, Barrel: _Laa, la, la, la, la, laa! La, la, la, la, laa! Laa, la, la, la, la, laa! La, la, la, la, laa! Hail to Mister Oogie! Jack will never win! When you find our booby traps, they will do you in!_

Shock: _First we brought the Master back to take this town away from Jack! We knew he'd fight to set things right, so we got bad guys who attack! _*The trio began to throw out Haloween-themed traps*

Maylu:_ Stop! We've had enough of you! Your punishment is overdue! You've instigated chaos here and turned this town onto its ear!_ *Maylu used Chaos Control and the traps vanished*

Lock, Shock, Barrel: _Hail to Mister Oogie! Put Jack to the test! Keep him guessing all the time! Never let him rest!_

Barrel: _Then Mister Oogie Boogie Man…_

Shock: _Can take the whole town over then!_

Lock: _He'll be so pleased, I do declare!_

Lock, Shock, Barrel: _The whole world should beware!_ *the traps exploded and destroyed the tub* _Wheee!_

"We'll get you this time!" Shock declared.

"You're in big, big trouble!" said Jack.

"This calls for extreme measures," Maylu said.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel began to dance as ghostly notes began to float around.

"This is considered a Dance Portion," Jack explained, "We need to out-dance them in order to win this part, Maylu. May I have this dance?"

Maylu nodded and took the Pumpkin King's hand.

Lock: _Now that Oogie is the king, we get away with everything! You cannot scold us for our pranks! The new King Oogie, let's give thanks!_

Maylu:_ Don't be foolish! Think now! All this danger isn't fun and games!_  
Jack:_ When this town is back to normal, do you really want the blame?_

Lock, Shock, Barrel: _Hail to Mister Oogie! This is so much fun! We make mischief day and night! Our work is never done!_

Jack and Maylu:_ If we told you once, we told you twice, to straighten out your act! You'll never get away with this! And that, you brats, is fact! _*the notes began to be absorbed into Jack and Maylu, causing their bodies to glow*

Jack:_ I've had enough of this disgrace! So take me to the hidden place! Where my friends sit locked in a cage! Or you will face my rage! _*a beam shot out from their bodies and struck the trio, causing an explosion*

Lock, Shock, Barrel: _Wheee! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha . . ._

"You can't win this time, Jack!" Barrel cackled as the trio jumped into another bathtub.

"You kids are in big trouble," Jack growled.

"You'll pay for kidnapping my Nii-san and Sally-sama!" Maylu added.

Lock, Shock, Barrel:_ Laa, la, la, la, la, laa! La, la, la, la, laa! Laa, la, la, la, la, laa! La, la, la, la, laa! Hail to Mister Oogie! Jack will never win! When you find our booby traps They will do you in!_

Shock: _First, we brought the Master back to take this town away from Jack! We knew he'd fight to set things right, so we got bad guys who attack!_ *the trio throw more traps*

Jack: _Stop! We've had enough of you! Your punishment is overdue! You've instigated chaos here And turned this town onto its ear!_ *Jack's bracelet glowed before shooting out a green energy whip that grabbed the traps and threw them back into the tub*

Lock, Shock, Barrel: _Hail to Mister Oogie! Put Jack to the test! Keep him guessing all the time Never let him rest!_

Barrel:_ Then Mister Oogie Boogie Man… _*the traps began to smoke*

Shock: _Can take the whole town over then!_

Lock: _He'll be so pleased, I do declare!_

Lock, Shock, Barrel: _The whole world should beware! _*the traps exploded again*_ Wheee!_

"Oogie will not be defeated!" Lock declared, "He has a World Star and the power The Dark Sage gave him!"

"Prepare to be sent to Juvenile Detention, you brats!" Maylu growled.

The Dance Portion began once more.

Lock: _Now that Oogie is the king, we get away with everything! You cannot scold us for our pranks! The new King Oogie, let's give thanks!_

Jack:_ Don't be foolish! Think now! All this danger isn't fun and games!  
Maylu: When this town is back to normal, do you really want the blame?_

Lock, Shock, Barrel: _Hail to Mister Oogie! This is so much fun! We make mischief day and night! Our work is never done!_

Jack and Maylu: _If we told you once, we told you twice, to straighten out your act! You'll never get away with this! And that, you brats, is fact!_ *the notes flew into their bodies once more*

Jack:_ Trusting him's a big mistake! One that you don't want to make! He might reward you, this is true!_**_ By cooking you into a STEW!!!_** *this time, the energies fused into Jack's bracelet, changing it into a dark-rainbow-colored energy mallet the size of twenty of Lock, Shock, and Barrel*

Jack, fittingly, delivered the finishing blow by slamming it right down on them. The walking bathtub was sent flying, but the three little brats weren't the only things that flew out of it. Sonic caught a woman with stitches all over her body, stitched-up clothing, and long red hair as Skye, tied up and gagged with titanium alloy, landed beside Maylu.

"Nii-san!" Maylu gasped.

Skye looked at Maylu in shock. He tried to say something, but his voice was muffled.

"I've got this," Mara said, "Eteru Magia: Lock Release."

The chains fell off.

"May-May! You're okay!" Skye exclaimed as he pulled her, literally, into a bear hug, "Onii-san told us that you, Shrimp-Puff-Chibi, Megs, and Roll went into that book Shrimp-Puff-Chibi got and no one believed him and then he grabbed me by the tuff on my neck fur and dropped me on the book. Next thing I knew, I was in my Hedgewolf Form, tied and gagged, beside Sally-sama and riding in a bathtub with three stupid brats!"

Jack glared at the three dazed brats sitting in front of him and said with a menacing growl, "Now it's time to really teach you three a lesson."

Lock, Shock, and Barrel snapped out of their daze just in time to see Jack slowly walk toward them, his face growing more and more demonic with each step. They began to quietly whimper and back away.

_**"Who's first?" **_Jack asked, his voice matching his face: terrifying beyond rational thought.

"Hold on, Skeletor," Skye snarled as he cracked his fists, "Let me enjoy this too."

"Very well," Jack nodded, "And my name is Jack, the Pumpkin King."

Both began to give off evil laughter as the trio screamed in pure terror. Lan, Maylu, Sonic, the freed Sally, Roll, Chu, Kage, Mara, Mappy, and Tail looked away.

"So you're Jack's fiancé?" Sonic asked.

"That is right," Sally replied before looking at Maylu, "And you must be May-May."

"It's just Maylu, Sally-sama," Maylu replied.

"AH! THAT'S NOT SUPPOSE TO BEND THAT WAY!" Lock screamed.

"So has that Oogie Boogie guy always been that big?" Lan asked.

"I saw him and this is actually his biggest form I've ever seen him," Sally replied, "His last form was a third of this size and only ten stories tall. His second smallest form is just him in a large green sack filled with bugs. His true form is a cockroach."

This caused the girls to scream in fear of cockroaches that was dominated by Shock's high pitch cry of agony.

"So is Santa Claus real or not?" Lan asked, "Have you met him?"

"Yes and yes," Sally replied, "Though the first time was when Jack was trying to take over Christmas which ended horribly…"

Tail held Lan back from Jack as Lan thrashed as struggled to try to get to Jack while Tail kept his mouth shut.

"But the two did become good friends from that experience and even more so when Jack saved him from Oogie when Oogie tried to become the Seven Holidays King," Sally continued, "The seven representatives of the seven Holidays all agreed to celebrate their fellow holidays' holidays every two years after that though Jack and everyone here in Halloween Town do all of them every year."

Lan stopped at that and Tail released him, but kept a hand on his shoulder.

"GYAAAH!!! MY SPLEEN!!!" Barrel screamed.

Jack and Skye dusted their hands as they walked away from the bloodied bodies of Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Sally picked up a forget-me-not flower and picked the petal until it transformed into a beautiful Christmas tree. Suddenly, it was coated in bugs and garbage before becoming engulfed in flames.

"Jack!" Sally gasped.

"Another vision?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Sally replied, "'Sandy' is being held by Oogie!"

"WHAT?!" Jack gasped, "Now this has gone too far, Oogie! Mappy, where is he?"

"I can track him by the World Star within his body," Mappy replied.

"I'm coming too," Lan, Sonic, and Skye said.

Sonic stared at the two.

"I have a bet with Yuchi-chi that I can get photographic evidence of Santa Claus existing," Skye explained as he held up a digital camera.

Lan just held up an autograph book he had Jack sign earlier. Sonic facepalmed.

"Fine…" Sonic sighed, "But we have to save the guy first."

"All of you, head back to town and tell everyone to evacuate as soon as possible," Jack ordered.

The five went off after the others nodded.

* * *

**Me: A late Halloween gift.**


	86. The Oogie Boogie Song and the roar of El

**Me: Ooh…My likey this chapter.**

**Shinobi: Same here. *sees Kyuubi come in with Rin and Jakken* Where have you been?**

**Kyuubi: Running away from a giant skull made of adamant that wanted to kill us for trespassing in Inutaisho's Grave.**

**

* * *

**

There is tale that there was once a ruler of holidays known as the Seven Holidays King. The Seven Holidays King ruled with a benevolent fist and began to ponder about handing rule to seven figures. Within years of retiring and passing over the reins to seven candidates, he was soon forgotten. Jack, Sonic, Lan with Scan in Cambio Forme, and Skye walked through a clearing.

"So you're Kage's new master?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Lan replied, "He even helped me with my Dimensional Scream and Dimensional Shriek. He also helped me get Scan to appear and use Cambio Forme."

"And you have an ability to combine with others to create new powers?" Jack pondered.

Sonic nodded with a grin.

"Hmm…so how is that possible?" Jack asked.

"We're not really sure, Jack," Skye shrugged, "It's a weird anomaly that just appeared during a battle Roll and Spikes here had."

Sonic kicked him between the legs. Skye fell over, holding his crotch.

"DAMN YOU, SPIKES!" Skye exclaimed in a high-pitch voice.

"Um…Does he get hurt a lot?" Jack asked.

"Yep!" Sonic and Lan replied.

"Ah…" Jack nodded as he helped Skye back up.

* * *

"Hurry!" Maylu called as various monsters were leaving Halloween Town, "Please move in an orderly fashion!"

"Move it, you four!" Roll said as she pushed the vampires away from town while carrying their coffins.

"But…they're…heavy…" the shortest gasped.

"Let me," Kage said as he picked two of them up easily.

"…Ow…my pride…" two of the vampires said.

* * *

"Ulp…And I thought Master Hand when he was in that Battle Form of his was big…" Sonic gulped.

Towering above the five was a giant made out of junk, throw away items, and rubbish. It had glowing violet eyes and mouth and was at the height of 50 stories tall.

"Well hello, Jack," the giant cackled, "Say hello to your king!"

"You? King? HA!" Jack laughed, "You're nothing but a peasant, Boogie!"

"Jack!" a voice called.

"Sandy?" Jack pondered.

"Look! On his shoulder!" Lan shouted.

Everyone looked at Boogie's shoulder and saw a cage. In it was a man. He had dimples, a white beard, covered in a red coat, and a big round belly that, if he laughed, it would shake like a bowl full of jelly. Skye and Lan's jaws dropped.

"It's Santa Claus!" Lan gasped.

"Alright! I was right!" Skye cheered.

"Not now, you two!" Sonic barked.

"Hm? That voice sounded like…SONIC?!" Santa gasped.

"Dude…He knows your name!" Skye gasped.

"Well…I did save him once when Eggman tried to take over Christmas," Sonic chuckled with a blush.

"Ah…He did tell me about that once," Jack recalled, "Though was it before or AFTER Mrs. Claus fainted from seeing me and we had to agree to meet in Halloween Town for talks from then on?"

Giga Boogie began to throw giant I-Beams at the five. Mappy folded up into a square and hid in Lan's vest. Lan slashed one as he ran up it. The I-Beam transformed into a metal dragon with only a long body and wings. It roared before wrapping around the other I-Beams and ate them before turning into rust and being blown away by the wind. Lan grabbed Skye's outstretched arm and threw him towards the cage. Skye landed on the shoulder and ripped the cage open.

"Hello. My name is Skye and I wish to be an elf," Skye said.

Santa raised an eyebrow before pulling out two lists.

"Skye Sakurai: Nice," Santa read before putting them away, "Very well, Skye. Just help me down from this fiend and get me out of here."

"Oh no you don't!" Boogie cackled as the two were engulfed into his body.

"SKYE! SANTA/SANDY!" Jack, Lan, and Sonic shouted.

* * *

"Ugh…What hit me?" Skye asked, "Hm?"

He looked at his hands hanging above him to see they were chained with Santa's gloved hands.

"Uh…Where are we?" Skye asked.

"Inside my big body," a voice replied.

The room began to glow to show a large casino-like room fused with a demonic theme. A big fat potato sack that was colored neon green and had arms, legs, and a head appeared in his face, making Skye yelp.

Boogie: _**Well, well, well, what have we here? Skye and Sandy Claws, huh? Ooh! I'm really scared! So you're the ones everyone are talking about! Ha-ha-ha-ha! **_*He picked them up by their chained arms and began to dance with them* _**You're joking. You're joking! I can't believe my eyes! You're joking me! You've gotta be! These can't be the right guys! Sandy's ancient! Skye's ugly!**_ *Skye growled at him until Boogie slapped his nose* _**I don't know which is worse! I might just split a seem now if I don't die laughing first!**_ *Skye let out a girly scream as he saw a spider on a thread pop out of an open seam on Boogie's head while Santa just screamed* _**Mr. Oogie Boogie says "There's trouble close at hand!" You better pay attention now, 'cause I'm the Boogie Man! And if you aren't a shaking, there's something very wrong! 'Cause this may be the last time you hear the Boogie Song! Ohhh…**_ *He grabbed three skeleton and began to sink them into a pot of lava*

Skeletons: _**Ohhh!**_

Boogie: _**Ohhhh! **_*begins to crush skeleton under a strange device*

Skeletons: _**OHHHH!!!**_

Boogie: *grabs two chains hanging with skeleton bats on them* _**Whoa-oh!**_

Bats: _**Whoa-oh!**_ *flies off*

All but Santa and Skye: _**I'M (HE'S) THE OOGIE BOOGIE MAN!**_

Boogie: _**Well if I'm feeling antsy, and I've nothing much to do, I might just cook up a special batch of snake a spider stew. **_*dumps some snakes and spiders into a boiling pot of red water* _**And don't you know the one thing that would make work so nice? A roly-poly Santa Claus to add a little spice. ***gulps the stew down in one gulp*_

Skeletons: _**Whoa!**_

Boogie: _**Whoa!**_

Bats: _**Ohhh…**_

Boogie: _**Ohhh…**_

Skeletons: _**Whoa-oh!**_

All but Santa and Skye: _**I'M (HE'S) THE OOGIE BOOGIE MAN!**_

Skye: *struggling against his restraints* _**Release him now or you must face the dire consequences!**_

Santa: _**The children are expecting me. So please come to your senses!**_

Oogie Boogie:_**Ha! You're **__**jokin'! You're jokin'! **__**I can't believe my ea**__**rs! Would someone shut these fellas up? **__**I'm drownin' in my tears!**_*slaps tape over Skye's mouth*_**It's funny! I'm laughin'!**__**You really are too much**__**! And now, with your permission, **__**I'm going to do my stuff!**_

Santa: _**What are you going to do?**_

Oogie Boogie:_**I'm gonna do the best I can! **__**Whoooah**__**!!! The sound of rolling dice t**__**o me is music in the air!**_*throws a pair of dice that hit a skeleton in the skull*_**'**__**Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man a**__**lthough I don't play fair!**_ *the dice hit Skye on the noses and he snorted at the potato sack* _**It'**__**s much more fun, I must confess, with lives on the line! **__**Not mine, of course, but yours, **__**old boy! **__**Now that'd be just fine!**_ *puts a hook on the two chains*

Santa:_**Release me fast or you will have to a**__**nswer for this heinous act!**_ *both being to rise in the air by a chain attached to the hook*

Oogie Boogie:_**Oh, brother, you're somethin'! **__**You put me in **__**a spin! You aren't comprehending t**__**he position that you're in!**__** It's hopeless! You're finished! You haven't got a prayer! **__**'Cause I'm Mister Oogie Boogie**__**, a**__**nd you ain't goin' nowhere!**_

"Now to cook you two slowly," Boogie said.

"Cook this!" a voice exclaimed.

A young tiger roar was heard before the chains were sliced off.

"WHAT?!" Boogie gasped until a bronze boot struck him in the face.

Two gloved hands caught Santa and Skye and destroyed the chains.

"Son los buenos?" a voice asked.

"Si. Gracias," Santa replied in Spanish.

"Who are you?" Skye asked after the hand ripped the tape off, "EEEEYOW!!!"

"Sorry about that, dude," the voice replied as the figure got into the light.

It was a boy around Lan and Maylu's age. He wore a black jumpsuit with a brown mask, cowboy boots, and gloves. The gloves each had a red star on the back of them. He had razor-sharp metal claws that gleamed in the light attached to the tips of the fingers on his gloves. A gold 'T' was in the center of his mask's forehead. His mask had tiger ears on the top and white tuffs of fur on the sides. He wore a belt with a silver 'T' belt buckle and a tiger tail. His green eyes seemed to glow even if it were pitch black. His red scarf gently blew on his neck. Santa took out his lists.

"Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brian Equihua Rivera: Currently on the Nice List," Santa noted.

"You okay, St. Nicholas?" Manuel asked.

"I am fine, El Tigre," Santa replied, "But not for long if we don't get out of here."

El Tigre and Skye nodded.

"I'll fight him, you two get out of here," El Tigre said, "Go on! Andale! Andale! Arriba! Arriba!"

"You don't have to tell us twice, Tiger," Skye said as he easily picked Santa up and ran out.

"You little pest! Where did you come from?" Boogie demanded.

"I have no clue to tell you the truth," Manny replied, "One moment, I'm watching my Papi and my Grandpapi arguing about me being either a Superhero or a Supervillain. The next, I'm in this place in my El Tigre Form."

He held a fist at Boogie and his fist shot out attached to a chain. It struck Boogie in the gut and sent him into a wall. He let out a young tiger roar before dashing at Boogie and ripping him to shreds.

"EW! Bugs!!" El Tigre exclaimed in disgust as the bugs ran away to hide.

He ran out as the place began to collapse.

Outside, the Giga Boogie held his stomach and groaned.

"Uh oh…" Lan gulped.

**"BBBBBAAAAAAAP!!!!!!"** Giga Boogie burped out Santa, Skye, and El Tigre.

Skye caught them and preformed Double Jump just before they landed, making their landing seem as if they did a simple jump for six inches in the air.

"Who're you?" Lan asked.

"EL TIGRE!" the boy replied with a pose.

"The Tiger?" Sonic translated, "Heh. That's cool."

Tigre grunted as he felt a stinging pain on his left arm. He took his glove off to reveal he was marked.

**"I will crush you all for this!"** Giga Boogie roared.

"Boogie, you're in deep trouble for what you have done!" Jack and Sonic exclaimed.

Suddenly, Jack's body began to glow as Sonic's torso glowed in the form of his NaviMark. The two transformed into a blue sphere of energy and a sphere of orange energy with yellow energy that made it look like a Jack-O-Lantern. The two spheres fused and released a wave of power. The light faded to reveal Megaman, but now in a new form. He wore a black and white pinstripe suit, a bat bowtie with his NaviMark on it, the Soul Grabbed on his Buster Arm, black dancing shoes, and a white helmet and gloves. His backpack was replaced by a long back, cape with a tattered end. He gave out a demonic laugh resembling Jack's cackle.

"DOULBLE SOUL: JACK-SOUL!" Megaman DS shouted.

A being embodying the powers of Halloween! Jack-Soul has emerged for the battle!

**

* * *

Kyuubi: Now this is interesting.**

**Rin: What's a potato sack?**

**Jakken: A place where potatoes sleep?**

**Shinobi: Guess I'm going to have to be your sensei on modern things, you two. *leads the two out***

**Sesshomaru: *walks in***

**Me: Shinobi is just teaching Rin and Jakken a way of helping to protect themselves in case you're not there, Sesshomaru-san.**

**Sesshomaru: *nods and walks out***


	87. A Filthy Finale

**Me: A new chapter! The song is called 'A Filthy Finale.'**

* * *

A being embodying the powers of Halloween! Jack-Soul has emerged for the battle!

"Double Soul: Jack-Soul…" Lan awed.

"Amazing…" Skye awed.

"This is truly stunning," Santa spoke.

"Fantástico!" El Tigre exclaimed.

"Let's dance!" Jack-Soul said as he walked towards Giga Boogie.

** "IT'S PAYBACK TIME!"** Giga Boogie roared.

"Is that all you've got to say?" Jack-Soul asked.

* * *

Giga Boogie:_**Well, well, well! What a pest, you are! Still around, huh? **_*He began to throw trash at Jack-Soul who danced out of the way* _**Ooh, can't say I like that! So why don't you just give up? You know…SURRENDER!**_

Jack-Soul:It's _**over! It's over! Your scheme was bound to fail!**_ *Jack-Soul released the Dance Portion notes at Giga Boogie, causing multiple explosions to appear on his giant form* _**It's over!**__**You're finished here!**__**Your next stop will be jail!**_ *Jack-Soul fired more of the notes*

Giga Boogie:_**He mocks me!**_ *Giga Boogie tried to crush Jack-Soul, be Jack-Soul simple danced out of the way* _**He fights me!**_ *Giga Boogie tried again with only the same result as last time* _**I don't know which is worse!**_ *insects and trash began to collect into his body, repairing the damage a bit* _**I might just split a seam now if I don't die laughin' first! Ha, ha, ha!**_

Jack-Soul:_**What's this? A trick? I'm not impressed!**_ _**You're bad, and now you're tall! **_*He did a spin and pose and now wore a Santa suit with a Halloween-like design to it. It was still red, but it was thin and he wore a fake beard* _**It makes it all the more worthwhile to see a giant fall!**_

Giga Boogie_**:**_ _**Talk, talk, talk! But I tell you this giant's goin' nowhere!**_ *I-Beams shot out of the ground and Jack-Soul: Santa Mode jumped on them to get closer to Giga Boogie's face_*** If I were you, I'd take a hike! There's danger in the air!**_ *Giga Boogie knocked the I-Beams over with a single fist, but Jack-Soul easily dodged the attack* _**Whoa-oh!**_

Jack-Soul:_**Whoa-oh!**_ *exploding Santa Bags began to rain from the sky and struck Giga Boogie*

Giga Boogie:_**Whoa-oh!**_

Jack-Soul:_**Whoa-oh!**_

Giga Boogie:_**Whoa-oh!**_

Jack-Soul: _**Whoa-oh! I'm the only Pumpkin King!**_ *Three giant Santa Bags exploded on Giga Bogie*

* * *

"Halloween Town is mine!" Jack-Soul declared.

"**Well, aren't we confident?"** Giga Boogie asked.

Jack-Soul: Santa Mode did a simple spin and pose and now wore Jack's Pumpkin King outfit. (A/N: The outfit he wore before he ate that fire and jumped into the fountain two chapters ago)

* * *

Jack-Soul:_**Well, I'm feeling angry and there's plenty left to do! **_*He sent out more notes, this time all of them on fire, at Giga Boogie* _**I've fought your most unwelcome help and now I'm after you!**_ *He sent another wave of flaming notes*

Giga Boogie:_**Even if you catch me, you could never do me in!**_ *Giga Boogie released the I-Beams once more* _**I'm ten stories high, and just as strong! Which means I'm gonna win!**_ *He knocked the I-Beams over once more*

Jack-Soul:_**Whoa-oh!**_

Giga-Boogie: _**Whoa-oh!**_

Jack-Soul:_**Whoa-oh!**_

Giga-Boogie:_**Whoa-oh oh!**_

Jack-Soul and Giga Boogie: _**Whoa-oh!**_

Jack-Soul:_**Whoa-oh! I'm the only Pumpkin King!**_ *He summoned fire from the ground, burning Giga Boogie badly*

* * *

"This ends here!" said Jack.

"I'm laughin' to death!" said Oogie.

Jack-Soul: Pumpkin King Mode did a spin and pose once more. This time, bats circled around him as he changed into his original outfit.

* * *

Jack-Soul: _**It's over!**_ _**You're finished! You'll never get away!**_ *he released a wave of notes once more* _**You? The Seven Holidays King? That'll be the day!**_ *more notes were released*

Giga Boogie:_**How feeble! How childish! Is that the best you've got?**_ *Giga Boogie released more trash and junk at Jack-Soul, who simply used his Soul Grabber to send it right back* _**You think that you're a hero, Jack! But I think you are not!

* * *

**_

"I'm the Seven Holidays King!" Giga Boogie declared.

"You're king of nothing!" Jack-Soul shot back.

Giga Bogie's body began to glow violet.

* * *

Giga Boogie:_**Whoooah! Now it's time for you to see**_ *he began to release a continuous barrage of trash at Jack-Soul, who simply dodged them by dancing* _**what it really means to scare! 'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man although I don't play fair!**_ *a fury of I-Beams erupted from the ground as Jack-Soul jumped from each one to get closer to Giga Boogie* _**It's much more fun, I must confess, with lives are on the line! **_*he began to try to squish Jack-Soul, but the Double Soul Megaman simply evaded any attempts by dancing* _**Not**_ _**mine, of course, but yours, old friend, now that'd be just fine! Whoa-oh!**_

Jack-Soul:_**Whoa-oh!**_

Giga Boogie:_**Whoa-oh!**_

Jack-Soul:_**Whoa-oh!**_

Giga Boogie:_**Whoa-oh!**_

Jack-Soul:_**Whoa-oh! I'm the only Pumpkin King!

* * *

**_

Jack-Soul released pure white and gold notes right into Giga Boogie. Giga Boogie's body began to expand and rumble. Giga Boogie gave out an agonizing roar before exploding in a flash of white light. The World Star of Energy landed in front of Jack-Soul as he split into Sonic and Jack. Sonic caught it as a Soul Chip with Jack's face popped out of Lan's PET.

"That was fantastic! I'm speechless" Jack explained, "It felt like I was myself, but at the same time, I felt like I was you, Sonic. So that was what Double Soul is. Truly amazing! That…"

Sonic clasped his skull shut.

"I thought you said you were speechless," Sonic joked.

"Ah yes. My apologies," Jack said as the others walked up, "Are you alright, Sandy Claws? Skye?"

"I am quite fine," Santa replied, "But I do need a bath once I return to Christmas Town."

"And we've got another World Star," Sonic grinned, "Three left and it's 'Good-Bye, Gulliver.'"

* * *

"So I'm IN Gulliver's Travels?" El Tigre asked.

"That's right, kid," Sonic replied.

Tail just snorted.

"As if a tiger could match a lion," Tail scoffed.

"You want try it?" El Tigre asked.

"Bring it, kitty cat!" Tail replied.

"BLIZZARD!" Mara shouted.

El Tigre and Tail were frozen in a block of ice, about to tackle each other.

"Nice job on your spells, Mara," Genie noted.

"Hm? Where's Jack?" Lan pondered.

"Spiral Hill would be the best bet," Mayor replied.

The group nodded and went off to find Jack with Kage pulling the block Tigre and Tail were in.

"There he is," Lan said, "And he's with Sally."

Jack: _**You give me strength to show you care. I cannot fail with you so near. I know I'd be lost without you.**_ *Jack held Sally's hands in his own*

Jack and Sally: **_We'll stand together, now and forever. And I tell you, this very troubled night, That we will set things right._**

"We should give them a moment," Sonic whispered.

The others nodded and slowly walked off.

"So we're heading for the ship now that we've restocked?" Tigre asked.

"That's right, kid," Sonic replied.

Lan and Skye hummed happily as Lan held his autograph book and Skye looking at the pictures of Santa and everyone that he took.

"Now that I've won the bet, things will be fun when we get back home," Skye grinned.

"And what was that bet, Nii-san?" Maylu asked.

"Um…Nothing?" Skye replied as he hid the photos in his fur and quills.

As they walked, the dying trees began to change into a lush jungle and Skye changed back into a Hedgehog, shocking and awing El Tigre.

"WAIT!" a voice called.

Everyone turned to see Jack running up with a large suitcase.

"Jack? Why are you here?" Lan asked, "Don't you have to prepare for next Halloween?"

"Actually, we're preparing for Christmas," Jack corrected, "And what's more, this is usually the time of year I go out to look for more things to give people the frightening Halloween experience even more so that the year before. If it is not too much of a problem, might I ask if I may accompany you and your companions, Sonic?"

"Not at all, Jack," the blue hedgehog grinned, "Hop in."

Jack nodded. He walked in and a few screams were heard before Waffle, Charmy, and Vector ran out and hid behind Sonic.

"Relax, you guys," Sonic said, "That's just Jack, the Pumpkin King and one of our new traveling companions."

"ARE YOU MAD!?" Vector exclaimed.

"Nope. Just normal ol' Megaman," Sonic replied.

"What does that mean?" Waffle asked as the other minus the trio who got scared by Jack got into the hover ship.

**

* * *

Me: And there you have it. Now we have Skeleton Jack, Skye Sakurai, and El Tigre/Manny Rivera on board!**


	88. Glubdubdrib, The Island of the Historian

**Me: A new chapter!

* * *

**

The land the group was heading towards was known as the Home of the Historian, Glubdubdrib. In Gulliver's Travels, the Historian had a mirror that allowed anyone who dropped a sample of blood onto its surface to summon beings from the past. In an amusing note, Attila the Hun had died when he fell off his horse from what he told Gulliver and George Washington died from splinters in his gums. It took four days to get to the direction Mappy had pointed to. In that time, everyone was exchanging stories about their lives. Everyone was shocked when they found out about Roll and Sonic's condition and Tail and Po fell over laughing when Po told Tail that Hibari's Vongola Box Weapon Cloud Hedgehog was actually named 'Roll' which was ironic since she was part hedgehog herself. Jack, Sonic, and Roll gave El Tigre a dirty look when he told everyone about the time he and his friend named Frida ate all the offerings to his ancestors on Dia de los Muertos and then had to fight a monster created from an army of the forgotten dead when he teamed up with his ancestors. They were slightly amused and amazed that his family had a problem of going between good and evil every generation with one problem in the case of two people; El Tigre and the very first Rivera, El Tigre Primero. Both couldn't beside between using their powers for good or evil and caused El Tigre Primero to develop two personalities; Hero and Villain. Sonic wanted to go back to Brobdingnag and kill the Witch of the West for killing the woman that gave Mara her boots until Roll took him into another room and didn't come out for a few hours. Jack truly amazed everyone with the tales of his exploits though Lan and Skye did whack him on the head for this one time he tried to take over Christmas…twice…even though the second time was for good intentions. Waffle, though, had the most humorous tales about the adventures he had with Will, Allen, and his brothers. As the group got out of the hover-ship, Roll was shaking a little.

"What's wrong, Roll-sama?" Espio asked.

"I've read this book before and if what the story says is true, this will be one of the most painful experiences mi amore and I will have," Roll replied.

Espio nodded as Lan knocked on the door.

"Are you sure this is where the World Star is, Mappy?" Lan asked.

Mappy changed into Map Form to show a blinking water-blue star on it before changing back into Dove Form.

"Yes," Mappy replied, "The World Star of Meditation, which represents 'Balance,' is here."

"So we have the World Stars of Giving, Morality, Patience, and Energy," Sonic said, "So that means there's Mediation, Wisdom, and Ultimate left."

"What makes you say that?" Maylu asked.

"Ultimo and Yamato told me about the Good Doji Club and that its members were named after the Six Perfections with Ultimo being the leader and seventh member, making him a seventh perfection known as 'Ultimate.' I'm guessing that the World Stars represent those perfections as well."

"Hmm…That sounds plausible," Maylu nodded.

The doors slowly opened and Master Hand's head poked out.

-I have been expecting you all- Master Hand said –You probably know who I am, but some of you may not. In that case, please call me Tramse or The Historian. Whichever one you enjoy. Do come in-

Everyone looked at each other before walking in. The interior of the structure was impressive. On the outside, it seemed to be only ten stories tall, but within the walls, it was as large as two football stadiums. In the center of the structure was a simple mirror.

-Tell me, you are here for the World Star of Meditation?- Tramse asked.

"How did you know?" Waffle asked.

-My boy, a Historian needs to know about the past, yet he must also know of the present and the future. All three are a piece of history and I take pride in it- Tramse explained as he patted the duck on the head –A Historian lives to learn about time and how it can and can't be altered-

He walked over to the mirror.

-Would any of you wish to see what this can do? All I require is a simple dribble of the crimson liquid within one-

"I'll do it," El Tigre shrugged as he walked over.

Tramse took out a needle and poked El Tigre's left pointer finger. El Tigre poked the mirror with the bleeding finger. Five flames roared out of the mirror before changing into five figures. Two of the figures were old men in strange mecha-suits. One wore Aztec ruler clothing and rode in a stone mechanical suit resembling a leopard, one had long white and grey hair, an eye-patch, a gold tooth, a hook, and rode in a mechanical suit made of bricks and steam. One resembled a Spanish Conquistador with his long golden-bronze hair acting like a lion's mane, a mask, black gloves with a gold star on them, and bronze boots. The fourth had bronze boots as well. He wore a sombrero and eye mask with a bullet belt hanging across his jacket and gloves like the Spanish Conquistador. The last one was a bit shocking for the others. He looked like El Tigre, only instead of a normal red scarf, his scarf is torn and hanging behind his back, acting like a cape. He was tall and he wore the same belt Manny had now. He had some tattoos on his arms. When he opened his mouth in a grin, everyone took note of his tiger fangs.

"Mi ancestors!" Tigre gasped.

"Manny!" the five exclaimed.

The sheriff hero hugged Manny, who was hugged by the pirate, who was hugged by the conquistador, who was hugged by the Aztec ruler, who were all then hugged by the older El Tigre.

-As you can see, the mirror summons those you know who have died or are yet existing- Tramse explained.

"This isn't Miracle City," the sheriff said, "Manny, where are we?"

"In a book," El Tigre replied.

"I've heard about this," the older El Tigre said, "Something about a blue hedgehog and a yellow hedgefox entering two books in times of crisis in those tales."

He then noticed the others and his eyes changed from green to red.

"Are you villain…" green eyes "…Or hero?"

"Wait, El Tigre Primero! They're mis hermanos nuevos!" Manny exclaimed as he ran between them, "We've been travelling, trying to get out of the book."

"Really?" El Tigre Primero asked, smiling, "Buenos dias. I am El Tigre Primero, the fist Rivera Super Hero/Villain. A pleasure to…"

Red eyes.

"…Conquer you all!" Villain Tigre laughed before changing to Hero Tigre, "What was I saying again?"

"You weren't kidding when you said he had a split personality," Jack said.

"Is that Sartana of the Dead?" the sheriff asked.

"No, Great-Granpapi Justice Jaguar," Tigre replied, "He's Jack, the Pumpkin King."

The man in the Aztec mecha-suit squealed.

"Oh, it is an honor to meet you, Pumpkin King," the Aztec man said as his mecha suit changed into an Aztec crown with a red jewel on the top, "I am Dark Leopard. I just love your work."

"A pleasure to meet you," Jack said as the two shook hands.

The pirate's suit changed into a pirate hat.

"Any friend of our descendent is a friend of ours, mateys!" the man said, "Call me The Mighty Cheetah! Arg!"

"I am Golden Leon," the Spanish Conquistador introduced himself.

"And I am Justice Jaguar," the sheriff spoke before looking around, "Where are Rodolfo and my son?"

-Rodolfo? About your height? Wears a white suit? Bronze boots?- Tramse pondered –And is your son and old man in a gold mechanical suit?-

"You know where they are?" Tigre asked.

-Yes. They landed on me a few days ago- Tramse explained –They're around here somewhere, but I'm not sure where-

"I've got this," Tigre said before shouting, "DAD, MOM IS HERE! GRANDPAPI, MOM BROUGHT YOU A GIANT BAG OF DIAMONDS AND THAT LAST PIECE TO YOUR INSECT TREASURES COLLECTION!"

Two girlish squeals were heard. El Tigre walked to a closet door and opened it to reveal a muscular man in a white suit, red and gold panther mask, gloves like Golden Leon and Justice Jaguar's, and bronze boots fell out first before an old man wearing a gold sombrero, yellow lenses in his black glasses, and a black suit fell out. The old man also had a shaved beard, white hair, and a white mustache.

"Dad! Grandpapi!" Tigre exclaimed.

"Hijo!" the two exclaimed before hugging Tigre and then gasping, "Mi familia...!"

The muscular man was hugged by Golden Leon, Mighty Cheetah, and the Dark Leopard. Grandpapi and Justice Jaguar faced each other.

"Jorge," Justice Jaguar said.

"Father," Grandpapi nodded.

Their eyes began to water.

"Son!"

"Father!"

The two hugged, crying a bit. Roll and Sonic walked up to the mirror.

"You sure you want to do this?" Sonic asked one last time.

Roll nodded.

"Are you?"

"Always," Sonic replied, gently holding her hand.

The two bit each other's free hand's thumb, letting them bleed a little. Both pressed it to the mirror. Five flames came out of it. One changed into Oogway, one turned into Roll's mother, Yeying, two became Jazz and Volt, with Jazz being a blue Mobian hedgefox in a blue and red dress and red and blue jeans and Volt being Voltage, and the last one was Yoshiro.

"Ow…This is the last time I listen to you and go to a Lie-Berry, sis," Voltage grunted as he popped his spine back in place from where Jazz had landed.

"Grandfather," Sonic bowed.

Oogway gave Sonic a gentle smile and patted Sonic on the head.

"You may act like yourself, Sonic," the old turtle said.

Sonic promptly hugged Oogway as tears streamed down his face. Oogway returned the hug with a tear shedding from his eyes.

"Kaa-san…" Roll sniffled.

"Roll-chan…" Yeying's eyes began to water.

The two hugged and started to cry. Yoshiro watched this with a smile.

"You are my daughter, yes?" Yoshiro asked after the two stopped hugging.

Roll nodded. Yoshiro hugged her.

"Gomen, my daughter," Yoshiro whispered.

Roll's eyes began to water again before hugging her father and crying once more. Yeying hugged them both.

"I'm so happy for them…" Maylu sniffled before she blew her nose.

Skye nodded.

-Do any of you wish to call one you have lost?- Tramse asked.

"No thank you," Maylu and Skye replied.

"Are you two sure?" Lan whispered, "This could be your chance to see your parents again."

The two shook their heads.

"It'd be too painful," Skye explained, "What about you?"

"I know of someone I'd really like to meet," Lan said as he walked over to the mirror.

He let his thumb bleed before pressing it to the mirror. The Raja's Son appeared from Chaos Flames and Sky Flames.

"Master…" Kage gasped.

"Kage…"

The two hugged.

"So how did you guys get in here?" Tigre asked.

"We don'ts know," Grandpapi replied, "One minute, we's arguing about your futures. The nexts, we here. So where have chu beens?"

"With mi amigos nuevos, Grandpapi," Tigre replied, "That's Roll over there with her parents, I think. And that's Sonic. Don't know why he's hugging a turtle. Lan's over there with Kage and this guy that must be important to Kage 'cause he's hugging him. The duck is Waffle. The cat (Tail: I'M A LION, TIGER CUB!) is Tail. Abee is the guy with the blank look on his face. Namu is the guy with the metal hands. The girl in the boots is Mara. Don't call her Dorothy or she'll shout at you. Jack, the Pumpkin King, is the skeleton dude over there. And the paper dove on the panda's shoulder, Po, is Mappy."

"JACK THE PUMPKIN KING?!" Grandpapi gasped before he ran over to Jack.

His sombrero opened to reveal two mechanical hands holding a pen and an autograph book.

"May I please haves your autographs?" Grandpapi asked.

The Raja's Son placed a hand and on the mirror and gasped before moving his hand away from it, gaining everyone's attention.

"What is wrong, Master?" Kage asked.

"I saw…I saw two living skeletons, one in red and one in black," the Raja's Son explained, "Both wielded either a gold or obsidian glowing guitar and rode atop of a horrendous beast. I saw this mirror being destroyed by a skeleton's dissolving skull."

"A Dimensional Scream User? It's been ages since I have last seen one," Oogway said as he and Sonic walked over to the Raja's Son.

"So do you know when it will happen?" Sonic asked.

"Soon. Very soon," the Raja's Son replied, "Let me show you what I saw before the mirror shatters."

The entire area fluctuated before transforming into the desert around the area.

"What is this?" Dark Leopard asked.

"This is a Dimensional Shriek," Tigre explained, "Lan did this when he touched my El Tigre belt. He showed everyone how I got my scar."

The area rumbled before a giant foot appeared before them. Upon close inspection, one could see it was made from demonic skeletons. Everyone looked up to see a giant demonic skull with three horns that had hanging gold skulls, crimson eyes, and two smaller skeletons on its head. One was a female skeleton with lipstick and a red and black dress and sombrero adorned with miniature skulls and a gold guitar. The other was a young male skeleton in a tattered brown shirt and cowboy hat. The only things not tattered were his gloves that showed his claws, his boots, his star-pattern black pants, and his crimson poncho. He also had an obsidian guitar with a red glow it it.

"Sartana of the Dead?!" Tigre gasped.

"…Django?" Jack tilted his head.

"You know that villain?" Rodolfo asked.

"Yes. He's my nephew," Jack replied.

"So that means Sartana is your mami?" Golden Leon asked.

"Yes," Jack sighed, "Though I don't understand why she is evil, though. At least Django enjoys it when he comes to Halloween Town…"

The Dimensional Shriek ended.

-So it will be sometime at 4:39 pm- Tramse noted.

"What makes you say that?" Justice Jaguar asked.

"Simple; he paid attention to the position of the sun and his shadow," Oogway replied, "Correct?"

-Correct- Tramse said –I suggest you rest and spend time with your familia. Tomorrow may be when Sartana and Django invade-

He vanished along with the mirror.

"…Well he seemed interesting," Toshiro chuckled.

"Ano… Kaa-san? Tou-san?"

"Yes, Roll-chan?" Yeying asked.

Roll motioned to Sonic.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, this is Sonikku," Roll introduced, "He's also…my fiancé."

Sonic gulped before bowing.

"It is an honor to meet students of my grandfather and the parents of the maiden I love," Sonic spoke, cautious with his words.

"Your grandfather?" Yeying repeated.

"Guh-Bluh Huzzle Floygin?! F-Fiancé?!" Toshiro nearly fainted.

"Hello again, my students," Oogway spoke as he walked up.

"Shifu Oogway!" the two gasped.

"Now this is fascinating," Oogway chuckled, "It appears my grandson is engaged to two of my students' daughter."

"Hello, Aunt Maylu, Uncle Skye," Jazz bowed.

"Good to see you two again," Voltage grinned, fiving his fellow hedgehog.

"Likewise, Voltage," Skye smirked, "But shouldn't you talk with your family?"

"If we did, grandpa Toshiro would probably faint," Voltage replied.

"So you're related to them?" Jack pondered.

"Young uncle Jack!" Jazz gasped.

Jack rose a non-existence brow.

"Young Uncle?" Jack repeated.

"Long story short; Jazz and Voltage come from sometime in the future," Skye explained.

"Ahh…Then it's a pleasure to meet my future niece and nephew," Jack smiled as he shook their hands.

Jazz giggled while Voltage just shrugged.

"We must plan for their attack!" Golden Leon said.

"I say we dig up the place and push it somewhere else," Hero Tigre suggested before Villain Tigre argued, "IDIOT! We must dig a giant pitfall for los skeletons!"

"The crazy lad be right!" Cheetah agreed.

"Rivera Villains, prepare your shovels!" Black Leopard roared.

Grandpapi, Leopard, and Cheetah jumped into their hats and all three transformed into mecha-suits.

"PUMA LOCO!" Grandpapi shouted.

Their robot's hands transformed into drills and they flew off.

"Rivera Heroes, we need to make a back-up plan incase their plan fails," Justice Jaguar said.

"Si," Rodolfo nodded.

"We need to hurry," Golden Leon added.

"You think we'll have to use the Rivera Super Macho Blitz again, El Tigre Primero?" El Tigre asked as the Rivera Heroes walked off.

"Maybe, Manny," Tigre Primero nodded, "But for now…"

He flashed a grin to Manny.

"Wanna work on some of your new powers? Hey, did you learn this yet?" Tigre Primero asked before taking a deep breath and releasing an adult tiger's roar.

Everyone's attention was grabbed by a green explosion. Tigre's extended upper lip fell.

"Sand Diego! Not yet, but I will learn it! THIS I SWEAR!" Tigre declared.

"Then let's get started, Manny!" Villain Tigre cackled before the two swung off on their grappling hook claws.

"So what's the afterlife like?" Sonic asked.

"Well…It's a bit like Mexico," Oogway explained, "Except everyone, including the animals, are skeletons."

"And on Dia de los Muertos, as long as you're remembered by your family, you can visit them for three days," Toshiro added before he and Yeying grasped Sonic's arms and began to drag him off, "Now please excuse us for a few minutes."

"…They're going to threaten him, aren't they?" Roll asked.

"Most likely, my granddaughter," Oogway chuckled, "Now then, may I know who those two are with Jack?"

"Ano…Those are Sonikku and my kids from sometime in the future," Roll replied, "It's complicated."

Oogway nodded.

"Then shall we greet them?" Oogway asked as he began to walk over to them.

* * *

"'Question 37: If Roll were to break a limb, what would you do?'" Sonic read, "Oh that's easy. Take her to the best doctor to have it checked on and keep her in her bed while tending to her every need."

"He's breezing by these questions…" Yeying whispered.

Toshiro nodded.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Toshiro asked.

"She's our daughter. I refuse to let someone date her unless I agree to it, let alone be engaged to her," Yeying replied.

"Um…This question can't be answered," Sonic replied, sweating a bit.

"Question 99: Will you wait until marriage before taking her virginity?" Toshiro read before glaring daggers tipped with King Cobra venom at the blue hedgehog, "Did you…"

"A friend spiked the punch at a Christmas Party and the next thing Roll-chan and I know, we're in the same bed without any clothes and trace amounts of blood on the side Roll-chan was on," Sonic quickly replied, "Please don't be mad at Roll-chan!"

The two blinked at that.

"…You don't care what happens to you?" Yeying asked.

"What I did can't be forgiven," Sonic replied, "I will accept any punishment you wish to strike me with."

Roll's parents just remained silent for a few moments before ripping the papers apart.

"You've passed our test, Kamikaze," Toshiro said, "We give you our consent to wed our daughter."

"But…" Sonic began.

"You proved it when you wished to take the blame," Yeying replied.

Sonic had a dumbstruck look on his face before he bowed to the two.

"Come here," Toshiro said before pulling the blue hedgehog into a Noogie.

"…Kamikaze?" Sonic repeated.

"It means 'Divine Wind,' Kamikaze," Yeying explained, "As of now, we will only call you 'Kamikaze' in trade you call us 'Kaa-san' and 'Tou-san.' Is that fair?"

Sonic nodded.

"Thank you, Kaa-san, Tou-san," Sonic said, "I vow to do anything for Roll-chan when she asks for it and to make you both honored."

"There's no need, Kamikaze," Yeying said, "I'm just happy my daughter has someone with her."

"Likewise," Toshiro agreed, "Try having the wedding when it's Dia de los Muertos so we can be there."

Sonic chuckled and nodded. The trio walked out to see the Villain Rivera men and the Hero Rivera men in an argument.

"Something happen?" Sonic asked.

"Dark Leopard said Justice Jaguar was a pollo," Tigre replied, "Then Justice Jaguar growled at Dark Leopard before The Mighty Cheetah growled at him, who was then scolded by Golden Leon, who was growled at by Grandpapi, who was growled at by Papi and then they got like that."

"Aim for the kidneys, Dark Leopard!" Villain Tigre roared before Hero Tigre whimpered, "Why can't we all just get along?"

"My thoughts exactly," Oogway said, "Pardon me, my grandchildren, Maylu, Skye, Jack."

He entered the group and not even a second later, all the Rivera men except for the two El Tigre Rivera men were all paralyzed and their armor back into hat forms.

"Now that I have your attention; listen," Oogway spoke as if all he did was push a feather off a bed.

"Dude…Your Grandpapi rules…" Tigre stated.

Sonic nodded with his jaw dropped.

* * *

**Me: This has for to be one of the longest chapters in this story. THIS I SWEAR!**


	89. It's Majide Time!

**Me: Update!

* * *

**

A week had gone by in Glubdubdrib. So far, the pitfall has caught 2 rabbits, 9 vultures, Oogway (who scolded the Rivera Villains for it), and a shoe. Sartana and Django have yet to appear the entire week.

"And GO!" Tigre Primero shouted.

Tigre inhaled and released a green shockwave. It hit a practice dummy and it created an explosion that covered all the way to Tigre's feet. The smoke cleared to reveal a large crater. More targets in the air appeared. Tigre aimed his fists and they shot out attached to chains. His claws shot out and ripped through each one before returning. He swiftly evaded a flurry of fire-coated arrows and caught one with his tail.

"ALRIGHT, TIGRE!" Tigre Primero shouted, "Ay! You're tail's on fire!"

Tigre looked at his now burning tail, screamed, and began to run around. All this happened while Tigre Primero chased the younger tiger-theme superhero with a bucket of water. The other Rivera men were watching this. The villains of the River Family fell over, laughing, as the Hero Rivera Men chased Tigre with their own buckets of water.

* * *

"So why did you call us here?" White Pantera asked as he, Golden Leon, and Justice Jaguar stood across from Sonic in the 'backyard' of the structure.

"To train you guys to expect the unexpected. Lan?"

Lan, sitting nearby with the others, nodded. He took out a BattleChip and his PET. Everyone who didn't know about the PET rose a brow.

"BoBoBo-Soul, Download!" Lan shouted.

Sonic glowed before transforming into Megaman DS. He whooped before taking out two maracas and suddenly wore a Mexican party outfit. Everyone watched with many dropping their jaws.

"How did…" Yeying began.

"Kaa-san, I told you and Tou-san Kamikaze-kun and I were reincarnated into NetNavis, right?" Roll asked.

"Yes. But I'm still shocked," Yeying replied.

"Amazing. He turned into a Hajike user," Oogway awed.

"You know Hajike?" Maylu asked.

"Yes. I am a Hajikelist and Shinken user myself," Oogway replied.

"Super Fist of the Nose Hair!" Megaman DS shouted as he took out a book, "Summoning of Allies! Just the other day, I was rifling through Jelly Jiggler's desk and found this; Jelly Jiggler's Poems of Pain. 'Heartache, by Jelly Jiggler. My heart is oh so little. With crack so big and brittle. My agony is like a river. Like a Pizza Place that won't deliver. Anguish and pain in my soul…"

"Stop it now! Stop reading that! It's from my soul!" Jelly Jiggler cried as he tackled the book away from Megaman DS.

"How did he do that?!" Tigre gasped.

"I love that poem," Megaman DS stated.

He sat down and took out a fishing lure. He began to hum as he tied a doll with a bib on it to the fishing wire. He held it out as if he were fishing.

"Oh-hoh-oh! Ya-ya!" Don Patch cried as he hugged the doll in a feminine way while wearing lipstick.

"Now three of us are here to fight you," Megaman DS said, "Super Fist of the Nose Hair! Snot-Fo-You! Toilet Arena!"

The area glowed for a few seconds. The glowing stopped and the six were now on a giant toilet in a giant bathroom. Megaman DS growled at Jelly as he reeled his fist back.

"What are you doing, BoBoBo-Soul?" Jelly asked.

"Jelly Jiggler Magnum!" Megaman DS roared as he slugged Jelly in the face, shooting it at the trio, almost striking White Pantera.

"He just shot a hole through his friend's head!" White Pantera gasped, "Does this make that guy a jelly donut?"

"You fiend! You dare do that to your ally? You shall be punished since you can't fight with him anymore!" Golden Leon declared as he and Justice Jaguar charged.

"Oh yeah? Why can't I? There's plenty of him to go around!" Megaman DS declared as he began to punch numerous holes into Jelly, hitting all three, "Okay, boys, are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Don Patch and a healed Jelly replied.

"Then let's use the ultimate 'Why-Can't-We-Be-Friends?' attack! BoBoBo Traveling Torpedo!" Megaman DS roared as he was carried by a charging Jelly and Don Patch.

"You try it!" both roared as they threw Megaman DS into the toilet.

"A BoBoBo Floater?!" Maylu gasped.

Megaman DS roared as he fell backwards.

"Don't worry, BoBoBo," an inflated Dengakuman said as he had a pillow, "I'll help you out! Just land on this pillow I found!"

"Thanks!" BoBoBo-Soul chuckled as he stopped his fall with a kick to Dengakuman's face.

"These guys are confusing," White Pantera stated.

"Yet random as Sonic said he would give us," Justice Jaguar spoke.

The trio charged at Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler.

"Super Fist of the Wobble-Wobble! Jelly Punch!" Jelly Jiggler shouted as he wore Luffy's outfit and slugged White Pantera in the face with a stretched jelly fist.

"Hold on! That's enough!"

Everyone looked at the toilet hole. Everyone gulped as they saw Megaman DS slowly rise from the entrance. He carried an injured Voltage, who wore the bad disguise of Dengakuman.

"Say what? Bo-Bo-Bo! Say what? Bo-Bo-Bo! Say what? Bo-Bo-Bo!" BoBoBo-Soul sang as he fully came out, the lower half of his body being eaten by a giant black, red-eyed snake, "Get up! Stand up!"

"Gyaaahhhh!!!" everyone but Oogway, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler screamed.

"This toilet needed to be snaked," BoBoBo-Soul said as he rubbed the snake's head before whacking Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler with nose hair, "You guys didn't even care about me being eaten by a snake!"

The two screamed before colliding with the toilet seat. It shook a little as the Snake gently put Voltage beside his family and went back into the hole it came from. Those on the toilet were then stuck with the upper parts of their bodies sticking through it, minus their arms. The three Rivera Men Heroes tried to get out, but to no avail.

"Well…At least they can't attack," Pantera said before noticing BoBoBo-Soul inhaling a deep breath of air.

"Fire Attack!" BoBoBo-Soul shouted as he exhaled a blast of flames, burning White Pantera to a crisp.

"So much for being safe!!!" Pantera cried out as the flames died out.

BoBoBo-Soul literally turned his head around 180 degrees to face Golden Leon.

"Ah! I must be next!" Golden Leon gasped, "Medium rare! Please make me medium rare!"

"Fire!"

"Not well done!" Golden Leon screamed in pain before the fire attack ended to see he was burnt to a crisp as well.

"We're free!!!" Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler shouted as they tossed the toilet seat up.

"Time for BoBoBo-Fusion!" BoBoBo-Soul shouted, "Let's do it, Don Patch!"

"Ready for action!" Don Patch shouted as he jumped into the air and transformed into a piece of orange candy, "Transform Mode: Becoming Candy! See ya later!"

BoBoBo-Soul ate Don Patch. He began to roar as a gold aura erupted from his body. Some took a step back from the glow.

"Is he going to turn into BoBoPatch-Soul or PatchBoBo-Soul?" Lan pondered, "Hm?"

Jelly Jiggler slowly crept up to BoBoBo-Soul. He then jumped onto his shoulder. He began to look around with beady orange eyes.

"Now's my chance! Here I go!" Jelly shouted as he slid himself into BoBoBo-Soul's mouth.

"You just ate Jelly!" Lan wigged out as the aura tripled in size.

There was a burst of light. The light faded not to reveal the Double Souls, but someone else. He had mid-length black hair with purple outlining standing upright and pale skin. He was wearing a long cape with immense shoulder guards, with golden body armor and gloves. He had fur lining the cape's ends. His sharp dark-blue eyes were calm, yet stern. He wore a strange gold item on his forehead with a red jewel in the center.

"Fusion complete," the figure stated with a salute.

"Who is that?!" Toshiro gasped.

"That's…That's the actual BoBoPatchJiggler!" Roll gasped.

"I may only remain in this fragile human form for one minute," BoBoPatchJiggler stated, "Let us hurry and settle this matter."

He took a simple step forward. The land began to shake for a few seconds after the step. The Rivera Men Heroes nearly fell from it. He took another step and it happened once more.

"He's too strong!" Grandpapi grunted, "Rivera Villains, attack!"

The trio of Rivera Men Villains flew over to the Rivera Men Heroes.

"We must hurry. The time grows short," BoBoPatchJiggler said as he began to draw his sword, which had a Caliburn face to it mixed with the same item BoBoPatchJiggler wore on his forehead.

"He's drawing his sword?" Toshiro asked before he saw the end of it was a metal head of a man, "Ahh! What the fuck is with that sword?!?"

"Prepare yourselves," the triple fusion warrior stated, "Tanaka Sword. You will feel the true wrath of BoBoPatchJiggler!"

"You fool! Have at you!" Dark Leopard roared as he flew at him.

"Suffer. Flash Tanaka Slash!" BoBoPatchJiggler declared as he struck Dark Leopard's machine in the gut, leaving an imbedded image of the Tanaka Head, "Now for your back! Flash Tanaka Slash!!"

"Oh mi dios! How can we compete with that attack?!" Pantera gasped.

"Same ways we always do; attack!" Puma declared.

"I will use my powers to destroy you. I will have my revenge. Lan, Maylu, Voltage, Jazz," BoBoPatchJiggler stated with a solemn face at the last part, "I have to honor their memory!"

"We're still alive!" the ones mentioned barked.

"I only have 45 more seconds that I may remain in this form. That means 4.5 seconds for each of you!"

"Forget it! You think you can beat us in 45 seconds, matey?" Cheetah demanded with a laugh, "Impossible!"

"Observe! Super Fist of Ma-Ji-De!!" BoBoPatchJiggler declared as the area transformed into Majide Time, "It's Majide Time!!!"

"Huh? We have been transported!" Puma gasped.

"But where?" Jaguar asked.

"When you find yourself yearning to say 'Majide!!?,' that's Majide Time!" BoBoPatchJiggler declared as he floated before them, "It's the most lethal attack that exists!!"

"Majide!!?" the Rivera Men gasped.

"I'll show you serious!" BoBoPatchJiggler roared as he whacked Puma on the head, going through the red casing.

"Majide!!?" Puma gasped before stars began to glow brightly under them.

"You see? It must have detected your reaction."

"What!!?"

"Beware; It's a Majide Time Meteor Shower," BoBoPatchJiggler warned the heroes and villains as giant yellow kanji for 'Majide' began to fly right at them.

"Majide!!?" all of them cried, earning them strikes from one of the kanji.

"Saying 'Majide' has serious consequences," BoBoPatchJiggler stated before getting hit as well.

"Majide!!?" Pantera wigged out before the attacked ended with all the kanji vanishing, "They're gone…"

"It only takes that simple declaration to bring Majide Time into activation," BoBoPatchJiggler explained as he floated sideways upside-down.

"You really expect us to believe that junk!?" Leopard demanded, "Let's get him now! Attack!!"

"Majide Metamorphosis!!" the triple fusion warrior counted as he simply held up a hand and shot white lightning from it, electrocuting the six.

"What does that mean!!?" the six demanded.

"I've transferred 'Majide' to all of you," BoBoPatchJiggler explained as he continued to float around, "From this point forward, Majide will control all of you!!! No power in this world can stop it."

"What do you mean by that?" Pantera asked.

"I think I understand," Jaguar said before his back opened up to reveal he was actually a jaguar.

"Majide!!?" everyone cried out.

"Of course," the jaguar said in Justice Jaguar's voice.

"You are Majide!!?"

"The rocket ship has finally arrived!!" BoBoPatchJiggler roared, "Make haste! We're taking off!!"

"To where?"

"…To the space mall."

"Majide!!?"

The space ship set off on its long voyage to the mall. A dangerous trek fraught with danger and…oh come on! It's a five minute walk!

"Prepare…To attack the White House, Miracle City, and the Sphinx!" BoBoPatchJiggler declared.

"Majide!!?" the six cried out before the ship fired giant multiple lasers at Earth.

"Couldn't we just send a note of complaints instead!!?" Justice Jaguar, back to normal, cried out.

The multiple beams charged at the planet. They soon collided, causing a giant sphere of smoke. It parted to reveal a drumstick with a blue bow on the stick.

"Majide!!?" the six wigged out.

The side of the ship opened. In it, the six Rivera Men were pedaling exercise bikes that ran the engine of the ship. All six looked out in shock.

"Majide, what are we doing here?" Golden Leon demanded.

"You've seem to have enjoyed Majide Time," BoBoPatchJiggler said as they were all back to floating, "It's time for my final attack."

"Ma…" Dark Leopard and Golden Leon began.

"…Ji…" The Mighty Cheetah and Justice Jaguar continued.

"…De!!?" Puma Loco and White Pantera finished.

To prove he was serious, the triple fusion warrior rode upon a pink bike. It had red tassels. It also had a quaint picnic basket in the front.

"Hey, those be some nice pedals chu have on the bike," Puma complimented.

"Here I come," BoBoPatchJiggler stated as he pedaled right at them.

"Oh no!" Pantera gasped.

"Mamamamamamamamama!!! Super Fist of the Eyelash!!!!" BoBoPatchJiggler roared as his eyelashes attacked without mercy.

Everyone was now floating above the desert sand. BoBoPatchJiggler still rode his pink bike. Soon, all seven fell with the six Rivera Men defeated. BoBoPatchJiggler landed gently in front of Roll.

"Come on," the triple fusion warrior spoke.

"Nani?"

"Come on. Join me," BoBoPatchJiggler said before he split into Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and BoBoBo.

"Huh? BoBoBo-san? Where's Kamikaze-kun?" Roll asked.

BoBoBo opened his afro and reveal Sonic playing chess with Oogway.

"Checkmate," Oogway stated.

"Dang. I have yet to defeat you, Gramps," Sonic grinned, "It's good to be able to play with you again."

"Likewise, my grandson," Oogway chuckled.

"How'd they get in there!!?" Maylu wigged out.

"How did I get here?" BoBoBo asked.

-It appears that the BoBoBo-Soul caused it to happen- Tramse spoke.

"Huh? Who's the turkey?" BoBoBo asked, pointing at Tail.

"Turkey?! Where?" Tail drooled as he looked around.

"He's right here!" BoBoBo replied as he whacked Tail out cold with a turkey-disguised Jelly Jiggler.

"Please tell me they'll go away soon…" Toshiro begged before facefaulting when he saw Oogway and Sonic were still playing Chess in BoBoBo's afro.

* * *

A day went by and the Rivera Men had recovered quite well. They were wary of BoBoBo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Sonic though.

"So what happened that made you lose?" Tigre asked.

"What happens in Majide Time, stays in Majide Time," Pantera replied with a whimper.

The room began to shake. Everyone began to look around. The room shook once more. The wall with the door knocked.

"Who is it?" Don Patch asked as he opened the door to see a giant demonic skeleton eye that roared at him before he closed the door, "It's for BoBoBo."

The wall was melted by lava. Everyone looked up to see a colossal figure. Lan and Maylu gulped in fright as the numerous bones rattled and rumbled in the monstrous figure. Demonic crimson sockets glared upon all of them as their giant white skull unleash a demonic roar. Tree horns were on the sides with gold skulls were in place of the leaves. Its entire body was as black as coal with its five demonic claws twitching in anticipation of tearing everyone to shreds. Riding upon it were Sartana and Django, the former laughing manically. Everyone settled into a fighting stance as Lan activated Scan's Cambio Forma. The only three just picking their noses with bored looks on their girlish faces were BoBoBo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler. Waffle and Mappy hid behind the trio.

**

* * *

Me: Sorry about the long update wait.**


	90. Anger! Unleash Ikarin Patch!

**Me: Yo! Here's an update! Warning: Prepare for insanity.

* * *

**

Well, it seems there's a big problem for our heroes this chapter. Glad I'm not there. I…(Clonk! A/N: How the hell did you get out of your cage, Mr. Narrator?! *grumbles before dragging the unconscious narrator back to his cage* Leave! Now then…) Sartana cackled upon the skull of her Army of the Forgotten Dead Monster.

"Now this is bad…" Tigre said, "Last time we had to fight this guy, we had to use the Rivera Super Macho Blitz."

"I'm still chafing from it!" Jaguar stated.

"Was it really that bad?" Yeying asked.

"I'm still healing from the burns I got from it," Tigre replied, "And that was over a year ago."

"Oh. Then let me put an ice pack on it!" BoBoBo declared before whacking El Tigre in the back with Don Patch, "Tiger Launch!"

Tigre screamed as he rocketed through the air and collided with Django. This started a chain reaction of Tigre knocking him off the skull and sending the two of them into the sand behind the beast. Everyone stared at BoBoBo with mixed expressions with shock on the top.

"You'll pay for hurting my Djangy-Wangy!" Sartana shouted, "Army of the Forgotten Dead Monster, crush them like the ants and rats they are!"

"Are you talkin' to me?" Sonic asked.

"Uh oh. She called him a rat," Lan said.

"Are you talkin' to me?"

"Shouldn't have done that," Maylu warned.

"Are _you_ talkin' to _me_?!" Sonic roared.

"Now she's in for it," Roll rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a _rat_! I am a _hedgehog_!!" Sonic barked, "Kaze no Sonikku!"

He swung both his arms and released a flurry of blue crescent energy waves. The AOTFD Monster rose a hand and the attack collided with it, exploding the appendage and causing the beast to roar out for a few moments in pain when its hand reassembled. It gave a dark chuckle at the annoyed Sonic. He began to reach for Caliburn when Oogway placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not allow your anger to command your fights," Oogway advised.

"I'm simply annoyed, not angry," Sonic replied, "If I were angry, I'd be Darkspine by now."

"…Darkspine?"

"I'll show you if she gets my anger to that point," Sonic replied as he unsheathed Caliburn, "But for now, time to grind a few bones to dust."

He dashed at the monster, dodging the beams Sartana released from her guitar as she played it. He began to run around a leg of the beast before turning into a miniature tornado that started to rise its leg up and knock it over.

"You know, shooting lasers at me with a guitar kinda feels…ironic for some reason," Sonic spoke as the beast stood up once more, "Oh boy…"

"AreaSteal, Download!" Lan slotted a BattleChip.

Sonic warped out of the impeding fist of skeletons. The fist split into fifty demonic skeletons. The skeletons roared before charging at the others. The Raja's son took the lead and slipped on a pair of black leather gloves with silver fingers and a metal plate on the back that held an 'I' in the middle. A gentle Sky Flame roared on his forehead before it coated his fists.

"I will take care of this," the Raja's Son said as his flames began to spark.

He caught the fist of one skeleton and it was frozen solid. He swung his other hand and ripped through three more. He dashed through the skeletons, striking them all into pieces or freezing them. The non-frozen bones and remains floated back to the monster and reformed its fist.

"Whoa…" Maylu awed.

"Hey…Those aren't Tsuna's gloves…" Lan noticed, "Hold on…The Raja's Son…He's not Tsuna, he's Giotto Sawada, Tsuna's ancestor and the first Vongola Boss!"

"So instead of a guy we know, we've got one who's probably even stronger than him," Sonic noted, "That's cool."

"Fire!" BoBoBo shouted as he shot Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler out of a cannon and hitting the beast in its eyes, getting the two stuck in them.

The monster tried to get them out of his sockets, but Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler appeared to be quite comfortable. Don Patch's face now resembled an old man's face complete with wrinkles, big mustache, and blue glasses over his tiny eyes. He was simply resting in a hammock in the socket he got stuck in. Jelly Jiggler was sitting in a comfortable green chair before a fireplace in a room with large shelves of books.

"Oh Lenore…" Jelly sighed sadly.

"You're not the guy from 'The Raven!'" Lan barked.

"Ahh! Get out of my monster's eyes, you foolish pop-rock and and expired clump of jelly!" Sartana demanded before shooting a laser from her guitar at Don Patch.

"Ahh…I just love my new mirror," Don Patch said in an old voice as the hand mirror he had bounced the beam back and hit Sartana in the face.

"You guys are seeing that, right?" Tigre Primero asked.

The men of the Rivera Family nodded. Each one were shocked how the beast and Sartana were being defeated. They banged their fists into their palms.

"Let's help," Pantera said.

"That's a good idea," Roll nodded, "We can't let BoBoBo and his friends have all the fun."

The Rivera Men and Roll quickly ducked a black beam. El Tigre and Sonic skidded back and stopped a few yards away from the Rivera Men and Roll. Django chuckled darkly with his Mystic Guitar out and aimed at the two.

"Seems he's going all out, eh Tigre?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. You know, this is so cool!" Tigre laughed.

"You got that right," Sonic grinned.

Suddenly, Tigre's belt began to glow emerald as Sonic's NaviMark appeared. Tigre transformed into a sphere of emerald energy as Sonic turned into a sphere of cobalt energy. The two spheres collided and erupted in a flash of light. The light faded and everyone heard a loud tiger roar. Megaman stood before them all wearing Tigre's belt. He spun the buckle and was engulfed in green flames. The flames died down to reveal Megaman DS now wearing an arbor-brown jumpsuit with black tiger stripes lining his back. His glove and gauntlet were gone, replaced by obsidian leather gloves with a crimson star on each back. His boots were obsidian cowboy boots with a crimson star pattern on the sides. His scarlet scarf blew gently in the wind as his tiger ears and tail twitched. Over his face was the El Tigre mask.

"Double Soul: El Tigre-Soul!" Megaman DS roared.

"Oh mi dios!" Grandpapi gasped, "How did chu do that?!"

"It's a special power a few people here have," Megaman DS explained as his claws extended, "Now let me show you how tough I am with it."

Megaman DS let out a tiger roar before his hands were engulfed in green flames. Django narrowed his eyes at the warrior as he tightened his guitar's strap. Django pressed a claw-bone to a string and instantly, the strings were sliced through along with his arms with Megaman DS behind him in a post-attack position.

"So…fast…" Django choked out before falling to his knees while Megaman DS released Double Soul.

"Dude…That was awesome! It felt like I was myself, but I was you at the same time!" Tigre laughed excitedly, "Can we do that again?"

"You'll pay for that!" Sartana growled.

"Karakuri Henge: Shishi Guchi." (Robotic Transformation: Lion Mouth)

The giant turned to see Roll, now wearing Ultimo's outfit, floating behind him. He left gauntlet open and reconfigured into a large lion head with gold horns emerging from the sides. Roll DS moved with elegant grace and struck the monster, shattering it.

"Shishi Mai!" (Lion Dance)

"Bad monster. You stop now," Roll DS ordered.

"…Why is her grammar shot?" Toshiro asked.

"Eh-heh-heh-heh…I kinda used Ultimo-Soul to help in the fight," Maylu explained, "Whenever Roll uses it, she acts just like Ultimo-chan; pure good."

"You have already done enough damage today, Sartana. If you still plan on attacking everyone…" Roll DS spoke as her arm changed back, "I'll destroy you."

"Why you…Die!" Sartana roared as she was about to strum her guitar when Roll DS grasped her arm.

"It's no use, Sartana. Your simple movements are too easy to read. Your attacks won't land on me."

"Girl…I'm going to end you right here, right now…" Sartana growled.

"No Sartana, that's going to be you," Roll DS replied with an innocent, yet mysterious smirk on her face and look in her eyes.

"She's scary in this form…" BoBoBo whimpered as he hid behind Oogway, "Teach, please do something…"

Oogway looked around as the various remains of the monster reassembled into various skeleton monsters and a skeleton Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler. He shifted into a strange stance as a green aura wafted off his form. Everyone watched as he shifted a little.

"Super Fist of the Dragon Warrior: Multiple Dragon Armada!" Oogway called out.

His fists moved as if they were a simple blur as the aura transformed into multiple Chinese Dragons. The dragons flew at the skeletons and began to obliterate them and crush them into fine powders. They soon vanished and the aura emanating from Oogway vanished.

"That…was…awesome!" Po exclaimed.

"Po, there is one reason why there was not a Dragon Warrior in 1000 years," Oogway said, "There can be only a single Dragon Warrior alive at one time."

"That's it! I've had enough of all of you!" Django snarled as his arm regrew while it held the World Star of Meditation, "World Star, give me Balance!"

The star glowed as Django slapped it into the hole in his Mystic Guitar. Suddenly, a water-blue aura seeped out everyone and into Django. He grew two more skeleton arms as his body changed into a skeleton of a young male. Two devil horns appeared on his skull and a skeleton tail and devil wings emerged from his back and rear. His guitar transformed into a broadsword with a violet hilt/guard. He smirked as he held up a slowly disintegrating skull and whacked it, slicing it in half. The two parts flew through the air and everyone heard a crash.

"Oh no…" the Raja's Son gasped before he and those of the afterlife or future fell to their knees.

-Without that mirror, they cannot stay here- Tramse spoke.

"No! Kaa-san…Tou-san…" Roll DS gasped before she flew over to her parents.

"We knew this would happen sometime…" Yeying spoke.

"Roll-chan, I never got to see you grow, but I can see you are an incredible young woman now," Toshiro spoke, "I am proud of being your father."

"Don't leave me! Please!" Roll DS begged as tears began to stream from her eyes.

"We're sorry, our daughter…" the two spoke as they and the others turned into dessert sands.

Roll DS fell to her knees, losing Double Soul. Sonic ran over to her and gently hugged her as she broke down crying. Kage floated where his former master stood and bowed solemnly.

"No!!! This is unfair!" Don Patch cried, "Why…Why did you have to make them leave when we were about to play UNO?!"

"Then join them!" Django roared as he flew at Don Patch.

"Don Patch, watch out!" Lan shouted.

Django laughed manically as he swung at Don Patch. His and everyone's eyes widened when they saw Don Patch had simply vanished. Django looked behind him to see a figure standing upon his sword. He resembled Don Patch, except he appeared to be stronger. His sharp blue eyes seemed to piece Django's very existence. The wind gently blew at his unraveled black and tattered wristbands and the eight spikes upon his yellow body. He also wore simple white shoes with blue backs while his white gloves were digging into the sword, cracking it in various places.

"You are all done…Like a pot roast!" the figure declared.

"Don Patch?! That doesn't even look like him!!" Tail exclaimed before a beeping was heard, "Uh oh…"

-Warning. Warning. Mode 1, Defense Mode: Mission Failed. Mode 2, Normal Mode: Mission Failed. Engaging Mode 3: Attack Mode- Namu spoke in a monotonous tone as his axes emerged from his wrists and faced Sartana –Mission Aim: Victory-

Django growled before raising his blade and slamming it into the ground. The figure appeared behind him. He looked at the figure in shock.

"He's fast…" Maylu gasped.

"Hey…Uh…Don?" BoBoBo asked as he poked the figure on one of his spikes, "What's with the getup?"

"You must focus on the enemy. Nothing else matters," the figure replied in a serious tone.

"Huh? Um…Did we get a new actor to play him?" BoBoBo asked.

"And who are you?" Django asked.

"Ikarin Patch," the figure replied.

"Heh-heh-heh. This could prove to be a little fun!" Django grinned as his sword fixed itself.

"Wrong. War is never fun," Ikarin replied.

"Hey, if you're a new actor, do you mind if I ask you how much they're paying you for this?" BoBoBo asked as he tapped Ikarin Patch over and over on the head with the back of his hand.

"And how come you get to wear wristbands? I never got any wristbands…" Jelly complained as he tugged at one of the wristbands.

"Let's do this," Ikarin Patch ignored the two as he made a finger motion for 'Come Get Me, Fool.'

"Where's the old Don Patch?" Jelly whimpered before the Army of the Dead Monster's remaining piece, it's left hand and arm, slammed down on the trio.

"Oh no!" Mara gasped.

"Don't worry, Mara," Ikarin Patch spoke as he easily lifted the hand up with a single finger, perfectly fine, while a flat BoBoBo and flat Jelly Jiggler floated down onto the ground, "This is merely a pathetic excuse for a fighter."

"He has no emotion!" Po gasped.

"I feel the Force!" Django declared.

He began to laugh manically as he rose his sword once more. He began releasing numerous energy blades from it. Ikarin simply swatted them out of his path like they were just little flies.

"Forget it. Your useless attacks will not hurt my friends," Ikarin Patch declared.

It was then Jelly Jiggler was turned into a jelly kanji for his name while BoBoBo's afro was cut so that the top half was shaped live a 'V.' Both yelped out in fright before glaring at Ikarin Patch. They ran up to him in anger.

"Now look; the real Don Patch never would have let this happen to us!" BoBoBo complained.

"That's right! Just look at me! I look like a blue cheese platter at a rap party!" Jelly added.

"I was hired to come here and finish the job once and for all," Ikarin explained as he cracked his knuckles, "And I intend to do that."

"Why is this Patch so serious?!" Jelly wigged out.

"Bring back to old Don Patch!!" BoBoBo cried as he did a back-slam on Ikarin Patch, "Let's get the old Don Patch back here by lunchtime!"

"But it's past lunch!" Grandpapi complained.

"Yes! Yes! Crush them all my beast!" Sartana ordered as the giant arm flew at Namu.

Namu rose a hand and caught the fist. He then rose his other hand and punched it, turning the thumb and pointer finger into a fine powder. He then threw the arm back at Sartana, but it floated over her and flew back at Namu. It went right through him before he appeared above it. He swiftly sliced through it and landed, smoke erupting from his figure.

-Error. Error. Systems overloading. Returning to Safe Mode. Is everyone alright?- Namu asked.

"No! You destroyed my beast fully!" Sartana cried out before someone tapped her shoulder.

She turned to see Jack. He gave a dark chuckle before chopping her guitar in half with his Soul Grabber. Sartana stared at Jack and her guitar in shock.

"Nooo!!!" Sartana cried out as she turned into a useless pile of bones that Jack collected into a bag marked 'In case Mother loses her guitar and it breaks.'

"Thank you, 'fro-man, you have just taught me a lesson" Ikarin Patch spoke as he got up, "I have not been taking this seriously enough."

"What?!" everyone gasped.

"Yes you have! Yes you have! Yes you have! Yes you have! Yes you have! Yes you have! Yes you have!" BoBoBo chanted as he slapped Ikarin numerous times.

"Thanks for that. Now I realize I wasn't serious enough when I said I wasn't taken this seriously enough," Ikarin Patch spoke, "But now I'm serious!"

_'I give up…'_ BoBoBo thought with a sigh.

"I'm seriously going be just as serious as you," Jelly spoke.

"Me too," Abee agreed.

"So are we, Boss."

Everyone looked up to see a large hot-air balloon. The basket was overfilling with little versions of Don Patch with only two spikes. Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Hey, Boss! We all came to show how serious we are!" one called out.

"Those are the Ko Patch!" Maylu gasped, "I saw them with Don Patch one time wigging out together…in the middle of a match!"

Ikarin chuckled as he gave them the normal salute; showing the back of his hand with his fingers held together and split apart in the middle. The Ko Patch saluted as well. Ikarin smirked at them before turning back to Django and glared at him, a gold aura erupting frm his body.

"Now…You're going to pay for what you did to our friends!" Ikarin stated, "And I am serious!"

"Sure. Let's do it! Whatever you say!" Django smirked

_'Is it possible this Don Patch is stronger? Is it possible he makes more money than __**I**__ do?!'_ BoBoBo thought.

"I warned you…" Ikarin spoke before dashing off at Django.

"He's as fast as you two!" BoBoBo and Po gasped.

Ikarin got five feet near Django in that gasp. Django swatted him like a fly. Ikarin bounced a few feet and stopped.

"Wha?! This guy's lousy!!" BoBoBo exclaimed while everyone freaked.

"You turkey!" Tail exclaimed.

"I'm not seriously hurt…seriously…" Ikarin grunted as he struggled to get up.

"I was expecting much more," Django scoffed as he rose his blade, "Well, good-bye! Huh?"

"I must remember something painful…" Ikarin Patch grunted as he grasped Django's boot tightly.

The scene changed to a fast food joint. Don Patch was there, wearing pink lipstick and eyelinger while holding Ya-ya. He was currently at the counter. Ya-Ya was tied up to his top spike.

"I'd like the Dollar Deal, please."

"The Dollar Deal? That comes with a Doll Earl for a dollar," the waitress at the counter explained.

"Doll Earl?" Don Patch repeated.

"For a dollar," the waitress replied as she showed him a crazy-looking doll wearing a rocket ship and a burger head

"It's perfect!" Don Patch gasped.

"I wanted that Doll Earl so badly…But I would have had to borrow a dollar from Ya-Ya," Ikarin Patch explained.

"Whatever!" Django replied as he attempted to stab the yellow pop rock when he vanished, "Huh?"

Ikarin Patch appeared beside the blade in the ground. He now wore a black leather jacket with red trimming, black fingerless gloves over his white ones with chains attaching them together with the jacket. He also had even more spikes on his body.

"Now I'm faster!" Ikarin Patch declared as he placed a hand on the blade while lighting came off him.

"Another new Don Patch character!!" BoBoBo gasped, "Just what gives?!"

"He's dreamy…" Jelly Jiggler and Skye awed.

"Our boss become really, really fast and his anger really, really grows whenever he remembers something really, really painful from his past!" One Ko Patch explained.

"Yeah! It also happens when he opens up his residual check!" another Ko Patch added.

"It's not a new warrior! It's Don Patch!" Mara exclaimed.

"Ten years ago, a comrade and I trained together…" Ikarin Patch recalled as he fought evenly with Django with a leek, "We went our separate ways until five years passed. I was ready to spar with…Mara Shin."

"What?! It wasn't me! Don't believe a word he says! It never happened! It didn't!" Mara wigged out.

"I haven't seen her for so long, it makes me angry! And serious," Ikarin Patch growled as an orange flame erupted from his right hand and transformed into a large razor-sharp pinecone.

"What are you talking about? In that last scene, you weren't that angry," Abee pondered.

"Pinecone Sword!" Ikarin Patch roared as he defeated Django's defense.

_'Impossible…'_ Django thought as he fell over.

"I'll finish him!" Ikarin Patch declared as he jumped into the air, aimed at Django.

"Not yet! Hey, I also had a painful past! My cats had to help me with Arithmetic…That makes me angry!" BoBoBo roared as he erupted from the ground.

He slugged Ikarin Patch in the face. Jelly Jiggler, Jack, Tail, and Skye grabbed him and held him down. They struggled to keep him down.

"What are you doing?!" Jack demanded.

"Leave him alone!" Jelly Jiggler demanded.

"I don't want Don Patch to have a more painful past that I did!" BoBoBo sobbed.

"How could this…How could this be happening?" Djasngo gasped as he struggled to get up, "I'm from Darkness. I cannot be beaten!"

"I get my power from Anger. And from…" Ikarin explained as he held up a poorly drawn, yet detailed, image of everyone, "…My friends' anger."

"That doesn't even look like us!" nearly everyone barked, "And we're not angry!"

"But I am. I'm angry that I can't remember what made me angry!" Ikari Patch growled.

"Listening to you is making me angry!" Kage barked.

Ikarin Patch glowed before transforming once more. He resembled his first form of Ikarin Patch…until he spread out his angel wings. The Ko Patch cheered.

"Alright! Boss has his Wings of Anger now!" the first Ko Patch declared.

"That's our cue!" another cried as they all jumped out of the hot air balloon.

"Yes! With the Wings of Anger, just about everything makes him mad! So let's give him some insults, guys!"

"Yeah! Ko Patch Grand Delta Form A!" the Ko Patch cried out as they made a line from Ikarin Patch Level 3 to Django.

"What is going on here?!" Django demanded.

-It seems that the more Don Patch is insulted, the angrier he gets- Tramse guessed.

"Hey, Boss. We love you and hope you don't take this personally, but you're the lowest dirtbag that ever climbed out of the slimy swamp!" the first Ko Patch exclaimed as he cried tears of happiness.

"Thanks for that…Now I'm hopping mad!" Ikarin Patch declared.

He jumped on their heads as he dashed towards Django, each one releasing various insults. With each stomp, the gold aura surrounding him grew. Within the group, one could see BoBoBo and boy was he mad.

"I'm mad too! I tell ya!" BoBoBo barked.

Django cried out as he tried to protect himself. Ikarin Patch reeled his fists back and smirked darkly. He unleashed a tremendous barrage of punches.

"Super Angry Punch!!!"

_'I've lost…to a worthy opponent…'_ Django thought as the attack ended.

Ikarin Patch landed a few meters away from him. Django fell over and managed to keep up with one hand. His vision started to become foggy as his body swayed.

_'My one wish is that someday I can be reborn and be just like him! We can fight together, side by side! We'll strike as quick as thunder and lightning!!'_

A lightning bolt struck him. He cried out in laughter before a plume of smoke engulfed him. The smoke cleared to reveal a happy normal Django and a skeleton Ko Patch holding the World Star of Meditation. Dango also wore orange and black with blue shoes like all the Ko Patch.

"Hiya, Boss!" both exclaimed.

"What?!" Lan and Maylu gasped.

"It happens all the time!" one of the Ko Patch explained, "But this is the first time something like this happened."

"It does?!" Po wigged.

"I think that, I'm going to like this cool new look," the skeleton Ko Patch and Django Patch said.

"This means you're part of the Wiggin' Gang now!" the first Ko Patch cheered as Don Patch changed back to normal with a dazed look on his face before BoBoBo began to clobber the poor guy.

* * *

-I can send a few of you back to your homes- Tramse offered –Do any of you wish to go back?-

"Well there's the Ko Patch," Don Patch said as he pointed to the Wiggin' Gang.

"I'd like to go to Halloween Town," Django spoke.

"Come, Manny," Pantera said, "It's time to head home."

"…No."

"What?! Papi, I blame you!" Pantera declared.

"What?! Chu think I'm responsible for him rebelling?! I was planning on doing that when he turn fourteen…"

"Look. Dad, Grandpapi, I want to stay here and help out," Tigre explained, "Wouldn't good parents and grandparents let their kid do what they think is right?"

"No!" Grandpapi barked.

"I'll steal something valuable here," Tigre whispered.

"Okay. Bye, Manny, chu be good for your father's sake and be bad for mines," Grandpapi waved, "Come, Rodolfo."

"What am I to tell your mother?!" Pantera asked.

"Tell her I'm doing what's right," Tigre replied.

"…Very well…" Pantera sighed before he joined the others while holding Sartana's remains in the bag, "Okay, be good!"

"Can you take me back home?" Waffle asked.

-But of course-

"Thank you! Bye everyone!" Waffle waved.

The large group stood before Tramse. His form glowed before changing into a giant right cartoon glove. He snapped himself and four portals opened. Grandpapi and Pantera jumped through the one of the far left with a town built around a volcano, Django went through one with Halloween Town, Waffle went through the portal to Lilliput, and the Ko Patch with their new skeleton Ko Patch cartwheeled through the portal to the world the three crazy fighters came from. The remaining group boarded onto the vessel as Tramse fixed his home.

-Good luck, brave adventurers-

"See ya, Tramse-san!" Sonic called as the group waved.

The ship began to float before speeding off. Tramse stared off at the flying vessel as he changed back to normal. He walked into the structure and simply snapped his right hand. Instantly, the mirror repaired itself before a cloak covered it.

-Why do I feel as if this will not be the last time my mirror breaks?- Tramse pondered to himself.

* * *

**Me: And now for some bonus material!**

**An old man in a white kimono and sunglasses: (appears) Hello.**

**Me: Yikes! Y-You're Dunstan! Creator of Ultimo-chan and the other mechanical boys!**

**Dunstan: Indeed. Now then, allow me to explain Ultimo-Soul. Just like Ultimo, the one who uses this Double Soul will instantly become pure 'good.' They will have all the powers of Ultimo, including his ultimate form: God Ultimo. Now be careful, there must be an equal to this 'good.' (chuckles as he vanishes)**

**Me: Aw crud…What is with that guy?! And how come he looks like Stan Lee?!**


	91. Strulbrug

**Me: Yo! Here's an update!

* * *

**

The approaching land was known as Strulbrug. In the story 'Gulliver's Travels,' this land was known for its blind population. Gulliver, in order to enter the land, had to offer a giant stinger he obtained from the Land of the Giants. The floating vessel landed before a large pair of iron gates. They were impressive to view with the various intricate silver designs. The last three off the ship were a tutu-wearing BoBoBo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler, performing Pig Lake.

"Roll-chan, did you ever read about this land?" Mappy asked.

"Of course," Roll replied, "We'll need an offering, though. And we'll need to respect them and not mention their blindness."

"Actually…Gulliver removed that," Mappy corrected, "He introduced them to a simple game of strange spheres and monsters that turn into them."

"Cool!" Sonic grinned, "But now we need a way in…"

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! I know!" Genie rose his hand.

"Um…Yes…Genie?" Jack picked.

Genie cracked his fingers as a sly grin formed on his face. Everyone, minus the Super Fist Trio, gulped a little at the look. Genie grasped Shahra's hand along with Mara's hand and pulled them into a whisper huddle. After a few moments, they parted and nodded. The two Djinns hid Mara behind their back as she transformed.

"Okay…You guys get the feeling we should start backing away from them? And that we may have to do some sort of song with their plan?" Lan asked the others.

"Oh, Roll…" Mara called in a sickly sweet voice, "I have something for you to do…"

* * *

A blue echidna and a white cobra, both wearing the same bronze and iron Roman soldier's outfit, snored as they slept on the job. These two were the gatekeepers of Strulbrug. A trumpet startled them awake and caused them to look out to the desert. Music began to play as a large Arabian parade began to march to the wall. The two noticed various things in the back and quickly opened the gates.

"Seems someone is here to try and get engaged to the prince," the echidna spoke.

"Sssso it sssseemssss…" the snake hissed, "Ssshould we inform the prince?"

"Indeed," a black and purple sphere said on the snake's shoulder.

The two Mobians ran off as the parade marched in. Many of the people of Strulbrug observed as the parade marched. There were various sword jugglers, fire dancers, even a few Arabian belly dancers that a few married women had to whack their husbands for starting at. Leading the parade was none other than Genie, wearing white and gold outfits.

Sword Jugglers: **Make way for Princess Ali!**

Fire Dancers: **Say 'Hey!' It's Princess Ali!**

Genie: **Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar! Hey you! Let us through! It's a bright new star! Oh come! Be the first on your block to meet her eye!**

From a large, gleaming red, white, blue, black, bronze, and green palace balcony, a hedgehog resembling Sonic with a cast on his left arm and white and gold robes watched in awe with a teen with long, gravity-defying hair, a red mask with a piercing blue eyes staring out from the only hole in it, and red and black robes at his side, scoffing at the sight. On the hedgehog's shoulder was a white and gold sphere that opened up to reveal a strange dragon-like form.

Genie: **Make way! Here he comes! Ring bells (hits a few hanging pans before drumming the belly of a larger man) Bang the drums! Oh, you're gonna love this gal! (jumps in the man's arms before pointing to a large bleached-white elephant with black eyes and a spider bowtie with Lan, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Abee fanning a blushing Roll, wearing Arabian princess robes) Princess Ali! Fabulous she! Ali Ababwa! Genuflect! Show some respect! (pulls a carpet from under a group of guards, making them going into a bowing position) Down on one knee! Now, try your best to stay calm.**

"She looks…divine…" the Sonic look-a-like awed, "Doesn't she, Sol? Ra?"

"Indeed, my prince," Sol agreed, "Though you know I prefer more of the...tiger variety."

"I am not so sure, Prince Sora," the teen said, "Perhaps Helix should test her?"

"I do not think she has a fighter," Prince Sora spoke.

Genie:** Brush up your Sunday salaam! Then come and meet her spectacular coterie!  
**Parade: **Princess Ali! Mighty is she! Ali Ababwa! (Genie got a few groups of people and stacked them up, dominating the elephant's height. Roll did her best to shake all their hands, but a few of them ended up falling on the elephant)**  
Genie: **Strong as ten regular men, definitely! (Mara, disguised in blue robes, quickly preformed a spell Shahra taught her and Roll lifted the men up, forming a star from them and herself before Genie appeared in the crowd, now an old man) She faced the galloping hordes! (changed into a child with a toy sword) A hundred bad guys with swords! (He then changed into a plump man with a black beard and grabbed two men, a lion Mobian and a normal man, in a big hug while staring at the parade) Who sent those goons to their lords? Why, Princess Ali!  
**Parade: **She's got seventy-five golden camels…**

Genie, disguised as a male Parade Announcer: **Don't they just look lovely, June?  
**Parade: **Purple peacocks, she's got fifty-three…  
**Female Announcer Genie: **Fabulous, dead! Love the feathers! (changes back into Genie) When it comes to exotic-type mammals…(turns into a blue Tiger in Arabian clothes) Has he got a zoo? (turns into a goat) I'm telling you…!!**

Parade: **It's a world-class menagerie!**

Genie: **(Turns into a teenager version of himself with a group of boys) Princess Ali! Gorgeous is she! Ali Ababwa! That physique! How can I speak? Weak at the knee! Well, get on out in that square! Adjust your clothes and prepare! To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali! (catches the smitten boys)  
**Boy 1: **There's no question this Ali's alluring!  
**Boy 2: **Never ordinary, never boring!  
**Boy 3: **Everything about the girl, man, just plain impresses!  
**All three: **She's a winner, she's a whiz, a wonder! She's about to pull my heart asunder! And I absolutely love the way she dresses!  
**Parade: **She's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys…**

Three guards: **She's got the monkeys! Let's see the monkeys!  
**Parade: **And to view them he charges no fee… (A few maidens threw out gold from the large bowls they carried)  
**People: **She's generous! So generous!  
**Parade: **She's got slaves! She's got servants and flunkies…Proud to work for him! They bow to her whim and power! Love serving her! (Sora tried to run over to open the doors to the palace, but Ra quickly blocked the way and locked it) They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Princess Ali! (The doors slammed open as Excalibur Sonic sliced the lock from outside) Princess Ali! Amorous she! Ali Ababwa…(Genie slid down the elephant's trunk and began to dance with the poor royal hedgehog)  
**Genie: **Heard you, prince, was a sight lovely to see! And that, good people, is why she got dolled up and dropped by!  
**Parade: **With sixty elephants, llamas galore! With her bears and lions! A brass band and more! With her forty fakirs, her cooks, her bakers! Her birds that warble on key! Make way for Princess Ali!**

Ra finally slammed them all out and proceeded to glare at the people in the room. Mara turned the elephant back into Jack, who proceeded to fix his bowtie. Sora had stars in his eyes along with the sphere on his shoulder.

"That was simply majestic!" Sora awed, "So I'm guessing you're not actually royalty, right?"

"How'd you know?" Lan asked.

"Simple: You just told me," Sora laughed with a grin.

"And you're just going to allow it, my prince?!" Ra demanded.

"Of course!" Sora replied, "You must be the ones my pen pal, Allan, told me about. Shame you are not of this land, 'Princess Ali.'"

"She is taken already," Excalibur Sonic said, "If I had know this is what those three intended, I would have picked Tail."

"Don't you dare…" Tail hissed.

"Ah…" Sora chuckled, "And whom, may I ask, is she betrothed to?"

"Me," Excalibur Sonic replied as he changed back into Sonic, "Sonic Kaze Hikari the Hedgehog."

"Stunning…You are me…Yet not me!" Sora gasped as he walked around Sonic.

"I'm getting a headache…" Sol groaned.

"That's amazing…" Lan awed.

"Oh! You resemble the Royal Haos Blacksmith and you his wife, the Royal Pyrus Blacksmith-tress!" Sora awed as he shook Lan's hand and pecked Maylu's hand.

"Don't touch that Hedgefox! She bites!" BoBoBo barked as he kicked Don Patch.

"And you my Royal Guard Chief!" Sora laughed, "You even act like him! Though I do wish to see a mistress as you, my fair maiden."

"Easy there, Cassanova…" Sonic said as he tugged the poor boy by the ear.

"Ahh! Ow! That smarts! I already have a broken arm!" Sora barked as he threw the sphere, "Haos Dragonoid, Stand!"

The sphere was engulfed in white light before transforming into a large white and gold dragon. It blocked Sonic's path and glared down at Sonic. Sonic just returned the glare as he released Sora. The two continued to stare at each other before they grinned and laughed.

"Oh man, you are so cool!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Me?! You opened the lock with just a simple blade!" Sol chortled.

"Simple!? I am the greatest sword in existence!" Caliburn complained.

"Your majesty!" a voice called.

Everyone turned to see a BoBoBo in strange armor run up. His left hand carried a rope and something dangled behind his back. Behind him were Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler, both in Roman outfits.

"We just caught this lady with a Bakugan. We think she may have taken it!" 'BoBoBo' explained.

"A thief? Please, let me see, Chief Guard BaBaBa, Patch Kong, Jellyius Cesar," Sora ordered, "You know how I hate thievery of another living being."

"She has a metal one with a normal one."

"So? A life is a life!" Sora argued, "Now show me! Your prince demands it!"

BaBaBa nodded before opening the sack on his back. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight. Tied up in various ropes of Nosehair was a Hedgefox that resembled Roll exactly. She wore a brown cloak, torn and tattered, and her sun-kissed blond fur was darkened by the dirt and mud in it. She was holding something tightly to her chest.

"…Seems you got lucky," Sonic joked.

* * *

**Me: I was planning on this for a bit before I just decided to pick something that I thought would work. Sol I own!**


	92. I've Got Friends on the Other Side

**Me: Update time!

* * *

**

"Ano… H-How are you?" Sora asked as he walked into a room.

The room was a simple room, yet elegant. A dresser was placed beside the left side of the bed while a smaller one with an old-fashion alarm clock on it on the other side. The bed was carved from marble while the elegant Queen's Size mattress was made of the softest silk and down along with the elegant bed sheets. Thought there was various items in the room, it was still large. Sitting on the bed was the Hedgefox, still in her outfit. Two sphere were in front of her. One was red and orange while the other was a metallic sapphire and metallic orange with silver.

"Fine…If you call being captured by your guards for no reason," the Hedgefox growled, not even moving a muscle.

"They believe you preformed kidnapping," Sora spoke, neither noticing everyone but Ra was spying on them by peaking out while Ra glared at the spying ones.

"I rescued my nakama," the Hedgefox spoke.

"Would you care to elaborate, Miss…"

"Haku."

"…Haku, would you please inform me a bit more?" Sora asked.

"The man I freed Wildfang from was a Bakugan Seller," Haku explained.

"A…A Bakugan Seller?!" Sol gasped.

"What's a Bakugan Seller?" Mara pondered silently.

"They're ones who steal other Bakugan and sell them in the Dark Underground," Ra explained, "Now cease your foolish spying!"

"Shh…" everyone hushed the poor guy.

"…A Bakugan Seller?!" Sora growled, "Where? Where did you find him!?"

"…Why do you care?" Haku asked.

"Because the Bakugan are life! They live, they breath, they eat! They do everything everyone else can do and even more. Each Bakugan is an equal life and should not be treated as slaves!" Sora declared, "No matter the being, if it moves and thinks, then it lives! Even the Mechanical Bakugan are living."

"Then why did you decree Mechanical Bakugan illegal like they were nothing?" Haku demanded.

"I've been wanting to know how that got past me as well. I'm usually careful at examin…Oh yeah…" Sora frowned, "I hate picking brides!! Why can't they just let time take its course for me to pick?!"

Haku giggled. Sora didn't notice due to him ranting. Ra began to spy as well when he heard the giggle.

"You're different from the normal prince," Haku examined, "From what I've heard, you were snobbish and arrogant."

"Who said that?" Sora asked.

"All the people who this man in red talks to."

"Santa Clause?"

Haku stared at him for a few minutes. She snorted a giggle. Eventually, she fell over, laughing as she clutched her stomach. Sora chuckled before he began to laugh as well.

"My prince, just what are you doing?" Ra asked as he entered.

"Oh, uh… nothing?"

Ra simply nodded at the prince. He turned to look at Haku. The Hedgefox shivered under the gaze Ra aimed at her. He walked over to her and snatched the metallic sphere.

"You dare own a Mechanical Bakugan?" Ra asked, "You know the law: No Mechanical Bakugan."

"Ra, stop," Sora ordered.

"How dare you treat a living being as if it were…as if it were an object?!" Haku seethed before slapping the man across the face.

"…You dare strike the Royal Advisor!?" Ra growled as he held up a pitch black and crimson sphere.

"Ra, don't you dare bring Helix out in here!" Sora barked.

"Fine," Ra spoke through clenched teeth before tossing the Mechanical Bakugan back to Haku, "If you can defeat me, then I will look the other way and you will be allowed the live here if my prince…"

"Okay!" Sora replied excitedly.

"…But when you lose, you shall be put under the harshest penalty I can find," Ra continued, "Sound fair?"

"…I…"

"Will you place you job as the Royal Advisor on the line as well?" the white and gold sphere asked before opening to reveal it resembled a tiger.

"…Very well," Ra agreed before walking out, "By the way, the hooligans and your three chief guards were spying on you."

"You were spying too!!" everyone barked.

* * *

Haku stood on one side of a large space in the royal garden as Ra stood on the other. Both took out a strange device and attached it to their arms. The devices began to glow.

"Gate Card: Set!" Ra announced as he threw a card to the ground.

The card glowed before seeping into the ground. Ra held up his Bakugan to the sky, allowing the light to shine off it. He then threw it.

"Bakugan Brawl! Viper Helios, Stand! Time for you to feast, Helix!" Ra commanded.

The sphere landed a few meters in front of Ra before opening into a dragon-like form. The 'eyes' glowed before being engulfed in a giant pillar of flames. Everyone sweatdropped when they saw the Six Morons take out hot dogs or marshmallows or both and begin to cook them with the pillar of flames. The flames dispersed and those new to the land gulped. The sphere was gone, replaced by a giant dragon. It was a mixture of crimson and obsidian with various silver spikes and orange markings upon its form. A large orange horn was on its head and it glared at Haku with crimson, slit eyes.

"Are you ready to perish?" the dragon snarled, its voice filled with pure menace and death.

"Let's go! Bakugan Brawl!" Haku shouted, "Hades, Stand!!"

Haku threw the metallic sphere and it landed before Helix and opened up. It was engulfed in a pillar of flames before parting. Before Helix was a triple-headed hydra-like machine. It was a metallic red and metallic orange with six wings and three tails. It also had three blade-like spikes on its torso. Sora took out a white and gold version of the devices and a holographic screen appeared before him. On it showed the two Bakugan and a set of numbers.

"They're both Pyrus Bakugan and are at the same Power Level of 600," Sora examined.

"This will be quite a battle," Sol spoke from his spot on Sora's shoulder.

"Ability Card, activate: General Quasar!" Ra announced as he inserted a card into the device he wore.

"Ability Card, activate: Photon Tail!" Haku declared.

Helix began to charge up a sphere of energy in his mouth when Hades roared. Its tails erupted in flames before slamming them into Helix, causing his beam to miss and hit the sky. Hades' tails wrapped up Helix and threw him into the ground twice before he got out and flew above Helix.

"Triple Ability Activate: Void Stream plus Melt Stream plus Maximum Quasar!" Ra announced.

"Prepare…for your doom!" Helix roared.

He exhaled a red blast of smoke mixed with green smoke, engulfing Hades. Slowly, bits of the Mechanical beast began to melt. Helix then began to charge up a larger sphere of energy.

"Ability Activate: Cut-In Slayer!" Haku shouted before Wildfang shot out at Helix.

Her sphere opened and she was engulfed in flames. The flames parted and a giant Bengal Tiger in crimson armor rammed into Helix. She then sliced a wing off with her claws, causing Helix to fall to the ground.

"Double Ability Activate: Sauer Cannon plus Full Burst!" Haku continued.

The torso of Hades opened up and reveal three large cannons. Hades opened its three mouths as they began to charge up purple energy along with the cannons. The mecha hydra unleashed the attacks and caused a large explosion. Ra saw within the cloud Helix, but now missing part of his face, his right arm, and his wings. Helix glowed before turning back into a sphere just before the smoke cleared. The two champions glowed before changing back into spheres that were caught and hugged by Haku.

"Well…Seems that Helix lost…" Sol spoke.

"Indeed. Sorry about the loss, Ra," Sora apologized.

"…It is quite fine…my prince…" Ra spoke, though his voice did hold deep rage hidden beneath its calm exterior before he began to walk off, "I shall be leaving post haste now."

"Haku, you were amazing!" Sora exclaimed as he ran over and kneeled before the girl, "I would be honored to have you in the palace as my Royal Advisor. I truly need someone like you. Will you? Could you?"

"…"

-Of course she will- Hades spoke as its sphere opened –She has always wanted to live in the palace and this is a grand opportunity for it!-

"You talk?!" Sonic asked.

-Of course I talk!- Hades barked –Huh? Why are there two of the prince?-

"Long explanation," everyone replied…almost everyone due to the Six Morons were busy performing Swan Lake with tanks and bazookas.

* * *

"Damn them!" Ra snarled as he slugged a wall, "That job was the only thing close to getting the throne and I lost it to a filthy bitch! And now Helix is useless…Damn them all!"

"So you hold a hatred to those who appeared recently?"

Ra turned to see the door was opened, revealing Gulliver in a black business outfit. He also wore a black top hat and a skull cane. He approached Ra and drew a simple card from his left hand.

"…You recently lost your goal, have you not?" Gulliver asked.

"Yes. But you probably knew it from hearing me," Ra growled, "Now what do you want. Can you not see I am busy, you old man?"

Gulliver: **Don't you disrespect me little man! (Jabbed Ra with his cane) Don't you derogate or deride! You're in my world now, not your world. And I got friends on the other side! (He walked over to the door as it opened, revealing a dark fortunetelling room)  
Chorus: He's got friends on the other side...  
**Gulliver:** That's an echo, gentlemen. Just a little something we have here in Strulbrug, a little parlor trick. Don't worry... (pushes the boy in as Helix fell off his shoulder, transforming into full dragon form) Sit down at my table. Put your minds at ease. (Gulliver's shadow took Ra's coat and tossed it to General Cerberus, who caught it with ease) If you relax, it will enable me to do anything I please. I can read your future! (Shows a crystal ball of Ra in a gutter) I can change it 'round some, too! (the image changes to Ra in wealth) I'll look deep into your heart and soul… You do have a soul, don't you, Helix? (pokes the injured dragon in the stomach) Make your wildest dreams come true! I got voodoo! I got hoodoo! I got things I ain't even tried! And I got friends on the other side.  
Chorus: He's got friends on the other side!**

"So what can you do?" Ra asked as Gulliver took out a stack of cards.

"Well that would spoil the surprise, child," Cerberus replied.**  
**Gulliver: **(Begins to shuffle the cards) The cards, the cards, the cards will tell the past, the present, and the future as well! The cards, the cards, just take three. Take a little trip into your future with me!  
** Ra stared at him and then at the cards. He looked at Helix, who shrugged. Ra turned back and let Helix draw first.**  
**Gulliver: **Now you, young Helios, are from across the sea. You come from two long lines of royalty. (Ra did a spit take and looked at Helix in shock, who simply snorted before Gulliver showed them a shrunken head) I'm a royal myself on my mother's side. Your lifestyle's high, but your funds are low. You need to marry a little honey whose daddy got dough! Mommy and daddy cut you off, huh playboy? (Helix whistled innocently at that) Now y'all gotta get hitched, but hitchin' ties you down. You just wanna be free. Hop from place to place. But freedom... takes green! (flips the remaining cards to reveal they were all green) It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need! And when I looked into your future, it's the green that I see! (He then turned to Ra) On you little man, I don't want to waste much time! You been pushed around all your life. You been pushed around by your mother and your sister and your brother. And if you was married...You'd be pushed around by your wife. But in your future, the you I see is exactly the man you always wanted to be! (shows Ra a card of a man on a throne with various women. Ra began to grin demonically at that. Gulliver held his hands out to the two) Shake my hand. Come on, boys. Won't you shake the poor sinner's hand? (The two quickly began to shake his hands) Yes… Are you ready? (pulls a curtain back to reveal demonic spirits in the form of dolls)  
**Dolls:** Are you ready?  
**Gulliver: **Are you ready? (Cerberus transformed and ensnared Helix) Transformation central!  
**Dolls: **Transformation central! (Gulliver tapped Helix's hand and it began to be engulfed in black and crimson flames)  
**Gulliver: **Reformation central!  
**Dolls: **Reformation central! (The flames engulfed Helix as his form began to alter painfully, evident from the agonizing roars Helix unleashed)  
**Gulliver: **Transmogrification central! Can you feel it? You're changin'! You're changin'! You're changin', all right! (Ra back away as he sees Helix transformation) I hope you're satisfied! But if you ain't…Don't blame me…You can blame my friends on the other side! (He began to laugh with pure menace in his voice)  
**Dolls: **You got what you wanted! But you lost what you had!  
**Gulliver: **Hush...**

Like that, everything was gone in a vapor of smoke. The smoke remained for a few minutes as a large, menacing figure stared at Ra and released a roar. Ra stared at the figure, trembling. Soon, he began to laugh manically.

"At least, you are complete!"

**"And now to exact vengeance!"** the figure cackled as the smoke cleared to reveal a metallic crimson and normal obsidian sphere with silver markings beside a red box and a black and red canister.

**

* * *

Me: Wildfang I own!**


	93. Land of the Houyhnhns

**Me: Update! This time I'll end the island and introduce the next one.

* * *

**

The nights in Strulbrug were always peaceful. The echidna and the serpent snored as they stood guard. Suddenly, the land rumbled and startled the two awake. They looked out to see a giant figure approaching.

"Halt!" the echidna ordered.

"Oh, I don't think so," a voice spoke form the figure's shoulder.

"Ah! You're…"

"Ability Activate: Chaos Hyper Cannon!"

* * *

"Okay…Just knock on the door…" Sora spoke as he nervously paced outside the doors of Haku's room.

He took a deep breath. He exhaled after his face turned blue. He slowly reached the door and knocked. After a few moments, Haku opened the door and peeked her head out.

"Uh…G-Good evening, Haku," Sora spoke nervously, "M-May I s-speak to you?"

Before Haku could reply, a nearby wall exploded. The two turned as everyone ran up with some in pajamas. From the smoke, Ra emerged, wearing darker colored version of his clothes.

"Oh, I'm afraid talking is over, my _prince_," Ra spoke with venom in his tone.

"Ra?" Sora pondered, "Did you have to put another hole in the wall?"

"But of course," Ra replied, "After all, how would Helix get to do this!"

Suddenly, a mechanical arm emerged from the hole and attempted to grab everyone. Sonic and Roll rubbed their rings, causing them to glow. The arm was about to grasp them.

"Time Break!" both shouted.

The arm suddenly turned black and white. It completely stopped in place, allowing everyone to run outside. Nearly everyone gasped at the sight as the giant form's body regained its colors. It was Helix, but his torso and left arm were completely robotic. His wings were silver and crimson mechanical wings with three spikes hiding engines in them. The tip of his tail was metallic with three spikes on its, resembling a claw. Helix turned to show his face now had a scar with six metallic pipes on the lower part of his jaw at the sides and his left eye was completely mechanical with a red optic. Ra jumped onto his shoulder.

"What do you think of my Cyborg Helix MKII?" Ra asked.

-Cyborg Helix MKII?- Namu repeated –Interesting-

"You can think about it later, Namu!" Mara barked as she stomped her left boot twice.

"Bakugan Brawl! Hades and Wildfang, Stand!" Haku shouted.

"Sol, help! Bakugan Brawl! Haos Dragonoid, Stand!" Sora called out.

"Ability Activate: Defuse Quasar!" Ra called as Helix fired a concentrated crimson beam from his mouth.

"Ability Activate: Medusa Barrier," Haku countered as a vermillion energy barrier covered Hades, Wildfang, and Sol, "Bakugan Trap: Shogun Boriates!"

She tossed a silver, red, and white star into the air. It opened to resemble a tiger before it transformed. A large mechanical white tiger with flame designs on its limbs appeared beside Wildfang.

"Combine with Wildfang and form Liger Tigrerra," Haku commanded before Shogun Boriates turned into white armor on Wildfang, "Ability Activate: Full Burst!"

Three cannons opened up in Hade's body. He opened his jaws and began to charge up six spheres of violet energy. He unleashed six giant beams at Helix.

"Ability Activate: Boosted Dragon!" Sora called as Sol released a giant white fireball form his jaws.

Both attacks collided with Helix, causing a large explosion. Hades slumped as his visible spinning gear stopped. Everyone stared at the smoke as it dissipated, only to reel back in shock. The dents and injuries on Helix's body began to heal.

-Damage from Boosted Dragon, restored. Damage from Medusa Barrier, restored. Damage from Full Burst, restored. Cyborg Helix MKII regaining power. Power increase-

"Behold the power of FARBAS EM!" Ra cackled, "Now…Ability Activate: Chaos Power Cannon!"

Helix roared before shooting a crimson beam from his mouth. The beam entered Hades' jaws and cannon barrels. His body began to spark before he exploded, leaving nothing behind. Haku shook as she feel. Sora quickly caught her.

"Okay. Time for us to get in this fight!" Sonic growled as he unsheathed Caliburn.

The others nodded before running up to beside Sol and Wildfang. Ra frowned before he took out a strange red box the size of his palm. He stared at them through his mask.

"Battle Gear, Boost!!" Ra shouted, "Ability Activate: Twin Destructor!"

The box fused to Helix's back, opening up to resemble two blasters. Suddenly, Helix's wings glowed and transformed into silver and crimson dual blasters. Helix unleashed a loud roar before opening fire at them. Tigre cracked his body and inhaled a deep breath. He released a giant roar. The roar released an emerald shockwave that collided with Twin Destructor, causing an explosion. Sonic and Roll shot out of it, swords bared. They dashed at Helix and released various slices, opening various wounds on Helix that began to heal quickly. Sol and Wildfang roared before tackling Helix, knocking him back a few yards.

"Ability Activate: Twin Destructor Level 2!" Ra ordered as Helix unleashed even stronger beams from his Battle Gear, knocking the two backwards.

"He's stronger…" Sol grunted.

"I concur, Sol," Wildfang agreed, "This new form of his, Cyborg, is really strong."

Helix stomped on Namu. A shadow covered his head. He looked up to see a figure blocking a part of the moon. Namu fell with his axes out. He sliced through Helix's cannons as the Battle Gear changed back.

-Nice moves on a hologram- Namu spoke.

"Okay! Let's go!" BoBoBo ordered, "Super Fist of the Nose Hair…"

BaBaBa and BoBoBo began to shoot giant tuna from tanks at Helix. Nearby, Don Patch and Patch Kong threw coconut while riding Jellyius Cesar and Jelly Jiggler dressed up as sheep. Helix coughed up blood with each hit.

"…Army of Tanks and Sheep!" BaBaBa finished.

Ra scowled as he jumped off Helix's shoulder. He took out a strange rectangle canister. He set it down on the ground and it opened, releasing six sphere.

"Ultimate Formation! Maxus Helios MKII, Stand!" Ra commanded as the six sphere transformed into Mechanical Bakugan.

Helix roared as his mechanical wings went into the silver parts at the top. He spread his arms out and two of the Mecha-Bakugan connected to his arms as two more connected to his legs. The mechanical 'claw' on his tail connected into one spike before the last two Mecha-Bakugan attached to his back and slid over his tail. He unleashed a roar as the one on his back extended mechanical wings for Helix and he went down to all fours.

**"Such power…!!"** Helix roared, **"I feel as if I could wipe out an entire island!!!"**

"He even sounds creepier…" Sora shuddered.

"Lan?"

"Maylu?"

"On it," the two replied, "Sacred Swords, Download!"

Sonic and Roll were engulfed in a flash of light. The light faded to reveal their Excalibur/Excaliwav forms. Sora and Haku awed as Helix simply laughed. He began to open fire violet beams form the blasters that were formally his wings. Sonic and Roll began to slice through the attack gracefully as Sol and Wildfang slowly crawled to get behind Helix with Jack, Abee, and Tail.

"Ability Activate: Ultimate Striker!" Ra commanded as Helix unleashed a six-colored beam from his mouth and blasters.

"Boosted Dragon!"

Helix roared as his aim went off course, hitting outside the city, as his tail changed back to normal. Tail rammed his right leg and Jack knocked over the left leg with his Soul Grabber, changing them back to normal.

"Pick it up…" Abee spoke as a ruined part of the palace rose above Helix, "And…put it down."

Helix roared as he was struck in the back by the broken part of the palace. His wings changed back to normal. Wildfang roared as she got the last two pieces of Maxus Helix.

"He may have been strong, but he was made of simple pieces," Abee explained, "All we had to do was repair them separately."

"You mean destroy them separately," Wildfang corrected.

**"I won't allow it! I will not lose to weaklings!!"** Helix roared.

"It's over now…" Sonic and Roll spoke as they flew at Helix, engulfed in either gold or silver energy before slicing through Helix, turning him back into a sphere.

"Guards, arrest Ra!" Sora ordered as BaBaBa entangled Ra in nosehairs.

"This isn't over, you fool! I will get you one day!" Ra declared as he was dragged away by maids Jellius Cesar and Patch Kong.

* * *

"For the last time; No chowder walls!" Sora barked at BaBaBa before he walked away after shaking BoBoBo's hand, "Honestly…Thank you for helping the kingdom. Each of you will be hailed as heroes here."

"It was nothing, Sora-san," Roll bowed, "We just did what we thought was truly right."

"Oh yes. Ra had this in his room. For some reason, I think it belongs to you," Sora spoke as he took out a World Star.

"Thanks!" Sonic grinned as Sora gave him the World Star, "Okay! Now all we need is one more. Good luck trying to talk with Haku."

"Please tell me how you did it," Sora begged.

"All I did was be myself," Sonic replied, "Just do that and you'll win her heart for sure."

Sora nodded. Sonic and Roll got on the ship and it flew off. The sands soon turned into sea as the vessel flew off to the final island, the Land of the Houyhnhns.

* * *

The Land of the Houyhnhns is one of the most shocking of all the islands Gulliver travelled to. This land contained the wise horses known as Houyhnhns and the primal humans known as Yahoos. It shows the contrast of a peaceful life and man's disgusting errors in life, yet the Houyhnhns had one problem: They hated change. One interesting fact about this island is that it is abundant with diamonds. The ship landed on peaceful shores. Vector was the first one outside and already off with Charmy and Espio, holding a pickax and large bucket as the other two dragged Tigre and Po off.

"Did you really have to tell them there were diamonds on this island?" Sonic asked.

"Yes," Roll replied with a devious smile.

Sonic chuckled as the others got off. A neigh suddenly caught their attention. They slowly looked up to see a group of Mobian horses with various weapons ranging from knives to lances. Soon, the group was lead to a large field with various huts made of mud, grass, and stone filled with various Mobian horses. They were soon lead to the largest structure and escorted into it. Inside were four Mobian horses.

"Are they Yahoos?" one pondered.

"Possibly."

"But they don't look like Yahoos."

"Oh exalted ones, we are but travelers," Mappy bowed, "We only come to seek the World Star of your land."

"World Star?" the first one repeated, "What is that?"

"I think she means the trophy we give to our winner of each year's races," the last one replied.

"You mean that white star?" the first one asked.

"Yes."

"That must be the World Star of Ultimate," Lan whispered.

"Hey. Any chance we could partake in this race?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm…It is not unusual for outsiders to join," the second horse spoke, "Plus, you do seem like underdogs. I say 'yes.' All in favor?"

"I," two voices called.

"Opposed?"

"Nay," one voice replied.

"Motion carried. Next!"

"Well…That seemed easy," Sonic said as they were escorted out, "So what has happened to this land over the last 500 years?"

"Gulliver happened," one of the guards explained, "He appeared 500 years ago and laid a spell upon the land, giving all Houyhnhns these forms. He didn't change the Yahoos, though. He said that they were…so imperfect he could never fix them."

"True," Roll agreed.

"Tell me, why do you even want these 'World Stars?'" the guard pondered.

"We're trying to get them all so we can put an end to the mess Gulliver caused, Mr.…?," Jack replied.

"Coalhoof."

"Very well, Coalhoof," Jack said, "Now how do these races work?"

"You ride a dragon," Coalhoof replied.

"…You're kidding, right?" Kage asked.

"I never kid when it comes to dragons," Coalhoof replied, "I enter it each year with a Grunkle, yet I never win."

"Why?" Roll asked.

"The winner of each race is the only one who has tamed a Monstrous Nightmare; Endo," Coalhoof scowled, "He's an outsider, a wolf. His Monstrous Nightmare, Metal, is covered in strange cobalt armor and one eyes is above the other."

"So where do we get these…dragons?" Sonic asked.

"Get?" Coalhoof began to laugh, "Oh, you outsiders with your strange humor. You don't _get_ a dragon, you _befriend_ one. The race will be in three weeks. Find a dragon, befriend it, and tame it for the races by then."

"But where do we go?" Sonic asked.

"On the other side of the island. There's a wee town called 'Berk' filled with Yahoos that have managed to evolve a bit," Coalhoof replied, "When you're there, ask for a Yahoo called 'Hiccup.'"

"Hiccup?" Lan repeated.

"Don't ask me," Coalhoof explained, "Something about trolls and how they're scared of beings with weird names. But be warned: look out for the 'One of Night.' They are rumored to be the most fearsome of dragons and only one has been tamed. Head due east and you will come upon the village. You'll know it when you see the buildings of wooden boats with dragons all over it."

"Thanks," Sonic replied.

* * *

**Me: You can pretty much guess what will happen next, right?**


	94. How To Train Your Dragon

**Me: Update! Also, go watch 'How to Train Your Dragon' or read the series the film was based on. They're a real good laugh.

* * *

**

The Isle of Berk isn't very large. It's main export is sheep and it's winter 9 months and rainy the other 3. But the one thing it has that no other village does is…Dragons. The vessel, now studded with diamonds, landed at the port below the village. Sonic was the first one out and ducked from a blast of fire. He got up and looked to see a fearsome scarlet dragon with numerous horns and fangs. It chuckled at Sonic before Jack walked out. The dragon let out a girlish scream and ran behind a large Viking with a silver tooth sticking out of his mouth, a large braided mustache, and his right arm and left leg were replaced by a peg leg and a stone club.

"Easy there, girl," the Viking spoke calmly as the others walked up, "Welcome to Berk. You done scared Bessie. Not a very easy thing to do, I tell you. Name's Gobber the Belch, head weapon maker and repairman and Dragon Trainer in the fighting department. My former student Hiccup is the one who teaches Dragon Befriending. Right, Bessie?"

Bessie nodded, not once looking away from Jack in fear. Jack waved to her and she screamed like a little girl and jumped onto a boat, sinking it with her claws. Gobber stared at Jack.

"Note to self: make sure you wear a bag over your head near Bessie."

"Very well, Gobber," Jack agreed, "My name is Jack Skellington. I must say, these dragons are a marvelous creature. Oh, if only Halloween Town could have one…"

"Then let's get you befriending one," Gobber said, "Let me take you to Hiccup. Oh, wait…Hiccup's out right now with Toothless."

"Toothless?" Maylu repeated.

"Yep. His Night Fury. Now then, while we wait, how's about I teach some of you how to fight a dragon?"

* * *

Dragon Training Lesson 1: Deadly Nadder

* * *

Gobber, having made sure he learned all their names, pushed the group into a large arena with the roof covered in chains and various gates blocked all over. Gobber looked at each of them before he pointed at Po. He gave him a shield and a club. He ushered everyone else to go outside. He walked over to a gate and pulled a lever beside it. It opened and released a blue dragon with a white underbelly. It swished it twin-colored tail with numerous gold spikes as its orange wings twitched. It had no front limbs, just large hind legs. It also had a large head.

"Welcome to Dragon Training," Gobber said, "Po Ping, you're up. Lesson 1: The Deadly Nadder. It's fast, dangerous, but if you stay in its blind spot, you will be safe."

The Nadder snorted as Po quickly ran in front of it, it's Blind Spot, and began to do his best to stay there. He was able to keep it up for a good five minutes until the Nadder pulled a trick on Po. He screamed as the dragon roared at him. He jumped over a flame before his shield was hit by another.

"Once it sees you…" Gobber flinched as Po was sent into a wall by a blast of fire to his shield, "…Not so much. Eh-heh-heh-heh."

* * *

Dragon Training Lesson 2: Gronkle

* * *

Gobber forced the dragon back into its cage by holding a yellow and black eel to it. He closed it and moved to another one. He went in and dragged out a strange lump with tiny orange wings. He pointed at Tigre and gave him a bucket of water while Po walked out.

"El Tigre, you on! Lesson 2: The Gronkle. Lazy dragon with devastating fire power that can be used 6 times before it needs a bit of water," Gobber explained, "But it cannot produce fire when its head is wet."

Tigre grinned as he held the bucket. He chuckled before splashing a part of the lump with water. The other half moved to reveal a large ugly head with sharp teeth sticking out, acne all over it, and yellow eyes.

"Aw crud…" Tigre paled.

"When wetting the Gronkle, be sure to douse the correct end," Gobber chuckled as Tigre ran away from the Gronkle as it shot fireballs at him, "Better luck next time!"

* * *

Dragon Training Lesson 3: Monstrous Nightmare

* * *

Gobber tackled the Gronkle and scratched its head five times and then scratched the underside of its head once. It fell over, snoring. He threw it into its cage and locked it. He whistled and Bessie walked in. Tail walked in after that as a singed Tigre walked out, muttering bad things about the Gronkle.

"Lesson 3: the Monstrous Nightmare. Most aggressive and powerful of the Dragons. Tail, into the ring! If you clamp its mouth shut, it cannot open its jaws," Gobber explained as Tail grabbed her mouth, "The rest of the dragon, however, is free to do whatever it wants."

Tail paled as he was lifted into the air by the dragon's neck. Bessie chuckled darkly as Tail gulped. Tail was then forced to endure the worst beating he got from holding a dragon's jaw. As soon as he released it and rolled a little on the ground, Bessie ate the upper half of him, the bottom half sticking out of her mouth.

* * *

Dragon Training Lesson 4: Hideous Zippleback

* * *

"Whoa! Bessie, let him go! He's been in kitty litter!!" Gobber exclaimed.

Bessie's face turned green before she puked Tail out, covered in dragon throw-up. He grumbled as he walked out and began to lick himself clean as Charmy and Vector went next. Bessie walked out with a smug grin of victory as Gobber opened another gate. From out of it, a twin-headed, lime-green dragon walked out with red horns, spikes, and wings.

"Vector, Charmy, you're up! Lesson 4: The Hideous Zippleback. Swift. Surprising. But certain noises can confuse them," Gobber explained.

Charmy and Vector ran around the dragon while banging their shields, causing its heads to twist around each other. The two collided and dropped their weapons and shields. Both began to shout at each other and began to beat each other up. In this time, the Zippleback got untwisted and growled at the two before biting them both on the head and raising them into the air, both still arguing and trying to rip each other apart, much to the dragon's smiling faces.

"Other noises, however, just make it angry," Gobber laughed before putting the dragon back in its cage and freeing the two.

* * *

Dragon Training Lesson 5: Night Fury

* * *

"Gobber, what are you doing?" a voice asked.

Gobber turned to see a young teen with brown hair, a green shirt, a woolen vest, and brown pants walking up with a missing limb like Gobber, but was a metal 'L' at the end. Beside him was a pitch-black, horse-sized dragon with a flat head, yellow-green cat-like eyes, and retractable fangs.

"Ah! Hiccup! How was your ride with Toothless?" Gobber asked.

"It was great. We found a new area that dragons are living in. And these guys I haven't even seen before except for a few Night Furies," the boy replied, "Right, Toothless?"

The dragon let out a strange set of sounds, like it was barking like a dog. Gobber stared at the two of them before adopting a devious grin. He gave Hiccup a shield and motioned for him and Toothless to take the arena.

"Toothless, Hiccup, you're on lads," Gobber chuckled, "Lesson 5: Know your dragon's Shot Limit. The Night Fury has enough fuel for 3 blasts..."

Hiccup gulped as he and Toothless walked around in a circle. Toothless fired a blast and Hiccup blocked it before rolling out of the way of Toothless's pounce. The Night Fury fired two more shots and Hiccup blocked them both. He smirked in victory and tosses his shield away…until Toothless shot another blast at Hiccup's feet.

"Uh…four…" Toothless fired again and began to chase Hiccup, firing multiple shots, "…Definitely 5…Uh, you wait here…I'll go get him…"

* * *

Dragon Training Lesson 6: Terrible Terror

* * *

Gobber whacked the two on the head and tossed them out before releasing the final dragon…yet no one saw it. Gobber chuckled as he looked at them in the stands. Everyone noticed, for a brief second, something on his back.

"The Terrible Terror. Smallest of the dragons, but no less ferocious," Gobber explained as a tiny green and red dragon with little to no spikes on its hissed behind his back before he began to try and find it, walking around in a circle, "You know it's about to breath fire when you hear a little hissing sound. Just like that! Just before it…uh…Ohhh-ahh-ow! Oh that really hurt!"

The Terrible Terror fell off his back, laughing, as Gobber dunked his flaming head in a trough of pig swill. Hiccup chuckled before he walked back in with a bit of grass. He motioned for the dragon to come over to him. The Terrible Terror ran over and sniffed the grass. Instantly, it began to cuddle with Hiccup. He gently walked over to its cage and gently put it back in with a small fish and the grass. He closed and locked it before walking out.

"Hi there," Hiccup greeted, "Guess you already know about me and Toothless, huh?"

"A little. We heard you could help us befriend some dragons," Lan replied.

"Oh, sure. Hang on and I'll get you guys some rides to where we're going," Hiccup said before whistling as throwing a few fish into the air.

Instantly, ten Hideous Nightmares landed as they ate the fish. Slowly, Hiccup managed to convince the dragons to let the other on. Jack, though, needed a _lot_ of fish to convince one to let him ride. Hiccup hopped onto the saddle on Toothless, connecting his fake leg with the special pedal that controlled a fake tailfin on Toothless. The dragons took flight.

"I guess Monstrous Nightmares are frightened of living skeletons," Jack chuckled, "How ironic…"

"I need a bit of help doing research as well," Hiccup explained sheepishly.

"That's okay. We'd be glad to help since you're helping us," Sonic grinned.

"Really? Thanks! Th-aaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!! Toothless!!!!" Hiccup screamed as his Night Fury began to perform various acts of loops, barrel rolls, and loop-de-loops, causing Sonic, Po, Tigre, and Lan to start laughing, "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile."

Toothless just let out a series of grunts that sounded like he was laughing. Hiccup sighed as he shook his head...until Toothless slapped him with one of his ears. Hiccup yelped and glared at his friend.

* * *

**Me: I don't own anything that was introduced in this chapter.**


	95. Dragon Hunting and Bonding

**Me: Update! Also, go watch 'How to Train Your Dragon' or read the series the film was based on. They're a real good laugh.**

* * *

Not many dragons get along with each other. Take, for example, the Zippleback. It cannot be in the same room as another Zippleback before the four heads end up ripping each other's heads off. Apparently, Monstrous Nightmares get along, especially when there's a living skeleton riding on one. The eleven dragons swiftly flew over, around, and under various floating pieces of land. They soon landed on a large piece of floating land and the Monstrous Nightmares immediately flew away, mainly from Jack.

"Thank you!" Jack, Maylu, and Roll called while waving.

Hiccup shushed the three. He attempted to get off when his fake leg got caught in the pedal. He fell over and Toothless roared in his strange laughter. After a few minutes of struggling, Hiccup managed to get it undone.

"I'm going to have to improve this…" Hiccup sighed before he got up, "Okay…Now those dragons should be around her somewhere…"

A roar got their attention. Everyone turned to see a pure white dragon with a yellow underbelly and black highlights fly by with a pure white Night Fury with red markings on its face and sides with a gold underbelly and a midnight-black Night Fury with the same markings chasing it. Following them were a giant blue-furred dragon with hexagon-like wings and icy-blue claws and a white dragon with a yellow underbelly with orange under its wings and seven spikes, two on the shoulder and five on the head.

"Whoa…" Hiccup awed as he took out a sketchbook and began to scribble, "I've never seen those markings on a Night Fury before…or even those colors! Then again…The only Night Fury I know is Toothless…Ow! Toothless, stop it with the tail!"

Toothless let out his grunting chuckles until a belch was heard and smelled by Toothless. He turned and glared at a large, chubby dragon with black-white pattern horns with a lightning bolt-shaped scar on its belly. Hiccup peeked to see the new dragon and quickly sketched it before looking back at the sky. Everyone heard a sonic-boom before a crimson ball of fire and a gold ball of fire struck the larger white dragon, making it roar out in pain as they exploded on contact.

"The faster a Night Fury goes, the stronger its fire attacks get," Hiccup explained before they saw the larger white dragon's claws suddenly glow before two twin-blade energy swords appeared on the back of them and split into three, "Amazing!"

"It appears he is bending light," Caliburn examined before they witnessed the other large white dragon release three liquid-like bolts of lightning that struck two of the other dragon's forms, "Hmm…They could be stronger than the dragons of Camelot."

"Rin-rin~~~"

Everyone turned to see a small pink dragon fly over. The dragon wore a gold necklace with cobalt in its wings and the necklace. It also had a gold horn on its small head. It landed on Maylu's head and panted. Maylu slowly took it off her head and held it in her arms.

"Aw…You're so kawaii…" Maylu awed.

The blue dragon opened its jaws and released a powerful blizzard as the white dragon released it liquid lightning. The two attacks collided, blasting one wing off and freezing the other. The dragon fell to the ground, landing on the same plane as the others were on. The dragons landed around it and glowed. The light faded and the dragons were all now the size of house cats while the two Night Furies were different. They were covered in either midnight-black or snow-white fur with tiny yellow or violet wings on their backs with a red boomerang mark on their noses. They also had larger paws and big chibi-like eyes with the white one having blue eyes and the black one with red eyes.

"…Toothless…Can you do that?" Hiccup asked.

He slowly turned to look at his Dragon. From the gawking face and bulging eyes, Hiccup could tell his reply was a 'Hell no!' The larger white dragon turned into smoke and caused a few of the people there to have their eyes widen.

"So that guy must have been from Gulliver…" Sonic realized before something purred, "Huh?"

He looked down to see the white dragon rubbing his side. He looked around to see the black dragon was being hugged by Roll. They heard a yelp before they saw Lan being tackled by the blue dragon while the white one walked around Jack. The blue dragon walked over to Toothless and growled. It opened its mouth and Toothless shot a blue flame from his mouth and it went into the blue dragon, making it cough out smoke.

"The insides of a Dragon aren't as protected as their outsides," Hiccup explained, "That's how Toothless and I got this big dragon and how I ended up with…this."

Almost everyone flinched at the sight while Don Patch, BoBoBo, and Jelly Jiggler all put on doctor outfits. They proceeded to walk around a boulder and come out with a stretcher and a black suitcase the size of Don Patch. They then calmly…gabbed Hiccup and threw him on the table. They then strapped him onto it and Don Patch pulled a chainsaw from the case.

"And now the Great Patchini will cut this man in half!" BoBoBo declared, suddenly in a magician's female assistant's revealing outfit along with Jelly Jiggler while Don wore an outfit resembling Harry Houdini's performance outfit.

"You asses!" Tail barked before whacking all three on the head as Mara untied Hiccup.

"I'm really sorry about those three!" Mara apologized, "They're just idiots who know super-powerful attacks and know when to use them!"

"Uh…It's alright?" Hiccup replied, greatly confused before a roar was heard, "Huh? What was…"

A giant black dragon with six beady eyes on its horrendous face flew before them, surrounded by various winged chimera in black armor. Many recognized the star-shaped seal on the chimera's armor along with the mark on the dragon. Hiccup and Toothless paled and shook a bit. The other dragons, minus the two mini-Night Furies and the pink dragon, snarled at them.

"No way…T-That's the dragon we killed that left me without a real leg!" Hiccup gasped.

"Oh man…That guy's as big as those Dragons we slain back in Camelot!" Sonic gasped before he was tackled by a frightened white Night Fury-chibi," Ack! Bad, Chibisuke! Off me!"

"…Chibisuke?" Hiccup repeated.

"Oh sure, and what about _Toothless_?" Sonic argued.

"…Point taken," Hiccup nodded before saddling on Toothless, "Okay…I need someone to distract them while Toothless and I…get killed."

"Hold on," Jack spoke as he hopped onto the Night Fury, "Allow me to aid you."

"But what will you do, Jack?" Hiccup asked.

"I just so happen to be the Halloween King!" Jack cackled darkly before he preformed a spin and was in a Halloween Scarecrow suit, "With this, I can cast fire straight from Hell!!"

"…Alright. I just hope you can keep hold of Toothless," Hiccup spoke until he saw Jack's Soul Grabbed wrap around Jack's waist and onto Toothless's back, "Ah…Alright, Toothless!"

The Night Fury nodded before he jumped off the edge. Hiccup moved the fake foot and pedal, causing Toothless's fake tailfin to extend. A few chimera flew at the trio when a flurry of metal claws, bullets, stones, and lightning struck them. The rest turned to look at Megaman with his left arm and hand a gatling gun with orange armor around the back of it, Roll with a green and yellow cannon on her right arm and hand, Mara in her Witch's Costume, Tigre with his left hand aimed outwards with the claws bared, and Abee holding his left hand out as a invisible wind blew under him with his eyes vacant and glazed over.

"Excellent job!" Jack called as Toothless flew around the larger dragon, "Tell me, Hiccup, just what kind of Dragon is this?"

"Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus. Twenty times the size of a blue whale and they kill for sport," Hiccup explained, "Incredibly poor eyesight. Prone to the normal Dragon fighting technique of banging your shield with your weapon, and are slow fliers. They explode if their fire breath is struck while still in a noxious gas state. Cost me my leg to do that."

"Well this time you have someone else there," Jack spoke in an assuring tone.

"Thanks, Jack."

"Anytime, my boy! Now let's cause some Halloween Mischief!" Jack declared with an evil cackle joined by Toothless.

The giant dragon roared at the trio as it followed them, easily crushing anything in its path. Back with the others, Megaman and Roll warped around with a combination of Areasteal and Chaos Control to gain surprise strikes on the chimeras. Megaman switched into Light Laser as Roll changed into Shadow Shinobi. Roll vanished from sight along with Espio. The two appeared after a few moments and four dozen chimera were sliced in half. Megaman made three slashes in the air and sent out three beams of light at the chimeras, striking down a dozen. Namu and Tail tag-teamed a few falcon-rhino-komodo dragon chimeras and either ate their heads or sliced them off. Mara shot her opponents with either fire or lightning as Abee kept them still for her. Vector and Charmy worked together by either biting or stinging the chimera. Tigre fired off various shots from his claws as Po struck a nerve in their wings. Five chimera were about to strike Megaman and Roll from behind when the normal-sized blue dragon and the two now-normal-sized Night Furies killed them with their fire/ice flames. The two looked at the three dragons, who nodded and roared. The lightning dragon, now at its true size, shot down a fourth of the remaining chimera with its lightning breath as Tigre cackled madly on its head while launching his claw-blades.

"Hiccup, it's opening its mouth!" Jack called.

"Right. Alright, Toothless, Jack, open fire!" Hiccup ordered as he turned Toothless around.

The giant six-eyed dragon began to open its mouth, revealing a cloud of green fumes forming in it. Jack's hands and head ignited in flames as purple flames formed in Toothless's jaws. Toothless fired a purple high-speed fireball as Jack unleashed an arrow of flames from his head. The two flames ignited the gas, causing the dragon to explode. Hiccup groaned in disgust as he was drenched in dragon goop along with his dragon and Jack.

"I _really_ need to get one of those dragons for Halloween Town!" Jack cackled, causing Hiccup and Toothless to sweatdrop until a white blur hit Jack in the face, "What the…!?"

Jack got the white thing off to reveal it was a skeleton of a Terrible Terror, but it had a strange orange fish on its back and an orange heart in it. It yawned, revealing a black tongue. Jack gave a large skeletal grin at the dragon, who returned it. Toothless landed to see the pink dragon cuddling in Maylu's arms, the two small Night Furies refusing to stay less than two feet away from Sonic and Roll, Tigre playing fetch with the white lightning dragon, and Lan sitting beside the blue dragon.

"Well, it seems we found a few racing dragons and good friendships," Hiccup spoke before whistling and summoning more Monstrous Nightmares with a bit of fish, "Good thing I asked you to carry that fish basket, huh buddy?"

His reply was a slap to the face by Toothless's ear. He glared at Toothless as the others either got on their dragons as they changed to their larger forms or onto a Monstrous Nightmare with their small dragons. They soon flew off to Berk.

* * *

The dragons all landed in a large arena-like area. The top was surrounded by various plants, grasses, and tress while the inside of the nature-made arena was a large lake that spilled into a small stream with sparse trees and bushes. Hiccup was the last to get off his dragon as the new dragons shrunk to pet-size.

"Okay, let's get to bonding," Hiccup said, "We've already accomplished Lesson 1: Befriending your Dragon. Now for Lesson 2: Naming the dragon. Okay. Your dragon requires a name. It needs to be something that is easy to remember, yet redeeming."

"Like 'Toothless?'" Tail snickered.

"Don't make me let him go after you, cat," Hiccup threatened.

"I'm a _lion_, you ass!!" Tail barked as Namu tried to hold him back, but to no avail.

"They're acting like idiots, right Rinrin-chan?" Maylu asked.

"Rin-rin~~~!"

"Five bucks on Toothless, Chibisuke," Sonic betted.

"Giii…" the white dragon nodded.

"You'll like Halloween Town, Skull," Jack said as he patted the skeleton dragon in his arms, "Everyone there will love seeing you there, and you even have a new friend there named 'Zero.'"

"Hey, Kanpa, you ever think that this is just one big crazy dream?" Lan asked, which the blue dragon simply snorted, "I once read that the old ones say that dreams are a second life. Real life is merely an opening act for your dream life. As anyone knows, an opening act should always be booed off the stage. Then again, maybe real life is the dream we have until we fall under the great sleep of death."

"Whoa. I normally expect something like that from Sonic or Roll, eh Thunderbolt?" Tigre asked his white and gold dragon, who nodded.

"Oh, what do you know!?" Lan barked.

"I know how to pickpocket," Tigre replied as he held up a belt.

"Ah! My pants!" Hiccup yelped before the sounds of Toothless's 'laughter' was heard.

"Oh dear…Chi, don't look!" Roll ordered as she and her dragon turned around with Roll paying attention to Sonic and Chi aiming her sights on Chibisuke.

Once Hiccup got his belt back, the group began to go to work. Those with the larger dragons began to get the measurements of their dragons with Lan and Tigre the only ones who had to run away from their dragons a few times with Po and Tail. As the sun set, the group walked back to their vessel. The dragons all awed at the things inside the ship before Hiccup ran off, trying to drag Toothless away before bribing him with fish. No one noticed that the Chaotix were missing.

* * *

"Vector, why are we spying?" Charmy whined quietly.

"I'm still not trusting the two. They could be working for Gulliver," Vector replied as he and Charmy sat in a bush before poking a device on his left 'ear,' "Got anything, Espio?"

"He sketching harnesses for dragons," Espio replied, invisible as he stuck to the wall in front of Hiccup as he sketched various designs, "They're well planned. It's as if he's drawn for his entire life."

Soon, Hiccup got up and walked over to a welding furnace. He grabbed a bar of metal and a hammer. He began to go to work with Toothless providing the fire when it died down. Espio kept careful observations on what Hiccup did, nearly exposing himself when he chuckled when Toothless farted on Hiccup when he reached for a bolt he dropped behind the Night Fury that caused the young Viking to gag. Soon, Hiccup had fallen asleep, curled up with Toothless. Espio stared at the large table at what Hiccup and Toothless made. He left and became visible before the two.

"They're good," Espio replied.

"Fine. Let's get back to the ship," Vector ordered.

* * *

**Me: Felt good about writing this chapter.**


	96. The Dragon Races! BewareThe Shredder!

**Me: Update! And Valor, don't you dare kill me. Shinobi came up with your Gulliver Counterpart from watching too much TMNT. I blame the new movie 'Turtles Forever.'**

* * *

There's an old saying; 'Another day, another dollar.' For Vikings, it's 'Another day, another chance to pillage, kill, and get laid by a hundred women.' Hiccup led the group into a large hall filled with various tables, containing various Vikings and children and dragons, all filling themselves. Everyone stopped when they saw the new dragons. Suddenly, the dragons began to bow, shocking the others.

"Uh…Toothless, you got any idea on why they're doing this?" Hiccup pondered, earning a shrug from the Night Fury, "Okay…Well, guys, time for the third lesson: When you befriend an unknown dragon, you need to record what you have learned in 'The Dragon Manual.'"

Hiccup lead the group to a table big enough for all of them and their dragon to sit on. He and Toothless then walked around a corner and came back dragging a large book. a Deadly Nader and a Monstrous Nightmare grabbed it and helped heave the book onto the table. They bowed and left, still bowing. Hiccup opened the book. As he flipped the pages, the group saw various drawing of dragons and information about them. Hiccup then got to a blank page and handed Jack a pencil.

"Now then, first you need to write the name of your Dragon, Jack" Hiccup explained, "Then, write out the information you've gotten as you've spent time with your dragon since you befriend the…skeleton dragon thing…Then, anything else you'd like to add about your dragon. Then, give it to someone else with a dragon and so on until you've all finished."

"But Chibisuke and Chi a…" Sonic began.

"Not exactly, Sonic," Hiccup said, "Your dragons are unknown. They can change into Night Furies, but that isn't their true form, right?"

"…I guess?"

"Hey, Hiccup!" a tall chubby boy in brown fur and Viking helmet greeted.

Hiccup screamed before shooting five feet in the air. Toothless sighed before sitting and holding his arms out. He caught the shaken Hiccup when he fell down. Two tall, skinny fraternal twins, a muscular black-haired teen, and a slender female teen in blue and metal with blond hair and brown eyes walked up to beside the chubby one. After a few moments, Hiccup finally regained his senses and got off of Toothless.

"So these are the guys with those weird dragons? Well they're weird too, if you ask me," the male twin stated.

-Says the twit- Namu countered.

"Why you…" the male twin started.

"Easy, Ruffnut. Tuffnut, hold him back," the blond ordered, "Hello, my name is Astrid. The fatty here is Fishlegs, and the guy looking at himself in the armor his Monstrous Nightmare is wearing is Snotlout Jorgenson. We call him by his last name, though."

"Name's Sonic. My fiancé is Roll, the Hedgefox over there petting her dragon, Chi. The little guy with me is Chibisuke. Lan is the hedgehog over there with his dragon Kampa. The other Hedgefox is Maylu and her dragon is Rinrin, or a 'Medina Heaven' from what Maylu wrote down just now on her dragon's two pages. Tigre is over there stuffing his face with his dragon Tigerbolt the 'Thunderbolt.' The crocodile is Vector, the bee is Charmy, and the ninja chameleon is Espio. The one currently pinning Abee, the blond, is Tail while Namu is whacking Tail on the head. Mara and her dog Toto are there…puking in that barrel. Must've tried the veal. Heh-heh-heh. Anywho, Po is over there beating-Jorgenson, was it?-the Monstrous Nightmare in a noodle-eating contest. And over there is Jack Skellington, King of Halloween, and his dragon Skully the…'Skeletal Striker?' Huh, cool name, eh Chibisuke?"

"Gii…" Chibisuke squeaked.

"Oh, your dragon's so adorable…" Astrid giggled as she patted Chibisuke when he changed into his Night Fury form, "Whoa! Hiccup, can Toothless do this?"

"No. Chibisuke and Chi are new species of dragons, maybe related to Night Furies since they can change into their form…" Hiccup facefaulted when he saw he was being ignored while the girls were cooing over Chibisuke, "Listen to me before you ignore me, dang it!"

"Here you go, Sonic," Lan said as he gave Sonic the pencil, "Let's go, Kampa. We've got a race to win, so we need to train."

"Gaoga!" Kampa barked before the two ran out.

Sonic sighed before motioning to Roll. The two looked down at the book and looked at Lan's pages on Kampa. Lan named Kampa's species 'Kamper' from what they read. They did chuckle at that if you make them mad while in their larger forms, they will freeze you in a block of ice for an hour and get you out by peeing on you. They turned the page and whistled to Chibisuke and Chi. Chibisuke transformed into Night Fury form and Chi jumped on his head.

"Okay…What would be a good name for their species of dragon?" Sonic pondered as the two finished drawing the two.

"…Senkokura," Roll replied as she wrote it down, "They're special dragons since they can change their species, right? So why not a special name?"

"Good idea. Now then…Known colors are Midnight Black and Winter White…" Sonic muttered as he wrote.

"Fires either violet flames or crystal-blue flames…" Roll added as she saw Chi and Chibi set Gobber's mustache on fire.

"Dragons will bow before this species for a strange reason," both spoke in unison as they watched the two walk by a Deadly Nadder and Terrible Terror that bowed before them, "Done!"

"Alright," Hiccup spoke, "Today should be a day for you guys to relax. The Dragon Races are in a few days."

"No thanks. We need to do a bit more training," Sonic replied, "Chibisuke leans to the left when we turn right."

"Wait. They've only been training with their dragons for a week and already they're going to try for those races?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah. I tried talking them out of it, but no go. They'll be leaving tomorrow," Hiccup replied.

"Well then, if they think it's so easy, then why don't we join in as well and prove how tough it is?" Jorgenson asked.

The group went silent. The Vikings slowly turned to Jorgenson. He sniffed his armpits.

"…What?"

* * *

A week went by. Large scores of Houyhnhns, Vikings, and Dragons were in divided seats, cheering and applauding. On a starting line, fifty dragons with their riders were on them. Tigre, Sonic, Lan, and Roll each stood upon their dragon in their larger forms. Beside them were Toothless with Hiccup, Jorgeson on his Monstrous Nightmare, and Astrid on her Deadly Nadder. A loud roar got the attention of the others. The riders turned to see a large cobalt-scaled dragon approach. It wore strange metallic-blue armor with various spikes adorning it. It's two bloodshot eyes were atop one another and its wings were mechanical. Riding upon it was Valor, wearing strange silver armor. He bore a strange red symbol that resembled a dragon footprint on his belt with a silver one on his helmet with razor-blades on the back as its three front spikes curved back. His left arm had two long spikes on the back that extended a foot father than his knuckles. He also wore bits of silver, shogun-like armor.

"V-Valor!?" Sonic gasped.

"Who is this 'Valor,' you rat? I am…Ch'rell," 'Valor' spoke, his tone filled with ice and malice, "But you may call me 'Shredder!'"

"Very well, Shredder," Sonic said, _'Note to self: __**Don't**__ tell Valor or Jenny that the Gulliver version of Valor reminds me of this guy that almost offed me in another Zone…Even got the same name. Brr…'_ "Name's Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing in the universe."

"We shall see, won't we?" Shredder asked.

-Racers, get into position!- a white Houyhnhns announced.

The fifty-one dragons lined up on the starting line. Shredder and his dragon stood in the middle as the ones not from the book were on the far left of him while the residents of Berk were on the far right. All the dragons crouched down on all fours.

-3…2…1…Go!-

The three Night Furies shot off after the lead dragon.

-And it's Ch'rell in the lead on his dragon, Obliteration, followed by Sonic, Roll, and Hiccup on their Night Furies-

A Viking on a red Deadly Nadder tried to get by Shredder, but his dragon was blasted into the ground from a beam Obliteration fired from its jaws. Toothless growled before flying over Obliteration and shooting down on him, firing a purple fireball, striking the beast in the back. Obliteration roared before glaring at Toothless. Shredder narrowed his eyes at Hiccup before jumping off Obliteration and slicing Toothless's mechanical tailfin off.

"Hiccup! Toothless!" Astrid gasped, "Spikes, hurry!"

The Deadly Nadder nodded before swooping down and grabbing the flightless Night Fury. The two dragons landed and Hiccup fell off Toothless, his wooden leg sliced off. Astrid helped Hiccup lay down beside a tree.

"That guy…he's ruthless…even more so than a normal Viking," Hiccup said.

"You guys okay?" Tigre called.

"We're fine!" Astrid replied, "Just get going!"

"You got it!" Tigre replied with a salute, "Come on, Tigerbolt! Let's get us some payback!"

Tigerbolt roared before shooting off at Obliteration.

* * *

-And the dragons reach the half-way point with Obliteration in first, Chibisuke in second, Chi in third, Kampa in fourth, and Tigerbolt in fifth! Wait! Tigerbolt has just gotten to second place!-

"Nail 'em, bud!" Tigre ordered, "Electrico Cornuta!"

Tigerbolt let loose a roar before firing his electric water-like flames at the larger dragon. It barely even flinched at the impact. The spikes on its armor flew off and struck Tigerbolt and Kampa, engulfing them in blue crystal. Various spikes also hit other racers until three were left.

"Oh man…This guy is good," Sonic scowled.

"Kamikaze-kun, he kinda looks like…" Roll shivered.

"I know," Sonic replied as his teeth gritted, _'This guy…'_

"Is that all you pathetic scum can show me?!" Shredder demanded, "What's truly pathetic is that they let a little tiger brat and even such pathetic Yahoo in as well! Especially one with a broken dragon and a missing leg! How useless!"

_'Useless…!? Teme…'_ Sonic growled.

Chi growled along with Roll before she flew at Obliteration. She fired off a series of blasts as Roll launched a Roll Storm. The larger dragon shrugged them off and vanished.

"Huh!? Where…" Roll began before Shredder's fist slugged her off Chi while the Night Fury was slammed in the back by Obliteration.

"No!! Roll-chan!!!" Sonic cried out as she saw the two vanish below the trees.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-hah! Such impudence!" Shredder laughed, "These two are the weakest of them all!"

A dark aura began to cover Sonic's body along with Chibisuke's. The Night Fury roared as he suddenly began to change form. Shredder watched as he grew to the twice the size of a Monstrous Nightmare. His front legs transformed into demonic muscular arms with four-fingered claws. His neck extended as it grew crimson scales over its white and gold scales while its white colors turned a midnight obsidian. Various sickly green spikes formed on him as his hind legs grew to resemble more animal like hind legs.

"I…I won't forgive you!" Sonic snarled as his quills turned a demonic crimson while the Rings of Prayers, Sadness, Rage, and Hatred slipped onto his fingers.

Demonic devil wings ripped out of his back, spilling large quantities of blood from where they emerged. The fronts of his gloves ripped off as the dragonic claws emerged from them. All but two of his quills went straight down while the two standing arched up to resemble devil horns. His mouth fused together before transforming into a ripped version, revealing nothing but complete darkness within it. His eyes changed from their freedom-filled light emerald to a deep, blood-stained demonic crimson. Chibisuke's eyes changed from gold to a demonic scarlet as his wings tripled in wingspan and the insides turned a sickly orange.

"My friends… My **friends… My mate is not trash, you tin-can fuckin' asshole!!!"** Sonic roared in a twisted demonic voice.

"Sonic…" Jack whispered, shaking along with his dragon in the stands, observing the scene through a screen nearby, _'This…This isn't like the Dark Super I saw at Tramse's home…nor the Darkspine when he fought the Rivera Men all at the same time and the villains had to go an insult Roll…I…I feel as if I am facing Hell itself! This…This must be Hellspine Sonic…'_

"You think a transformation will frighten me?! Little rat, you have made a grave mistake!!" Shredder demanded, "Fool! Obliteration…Kill the dragon!!!"

**"Bring it! Today, your existence…Is **_**erased!!!**_**" **Hellspine roared as the Demonic Chibisuke charged.

Obliteration roared before it flew at the Demonic Chibisuke. The two riders jumped off their dragons and aimed at each other. A large explosion engulfed their points of impact.

**

* * *

Kyuubi: *shivers* You just had to call out Hellspine Sonic, didn't you?**

**Shinobi: What can I say? The moment screamed 'Hellspine.'**

**Me: I'm scared…and I'm the one who thought up of Hellspine Sonic.**


	97. Berserk Power! The Seven Gather!

**Me: Update!

* * *

**

When three World Rings are used, a Darkspine Form is activated. When seven are used, they created a 'god' that turns into a Lamp Djinn when they are removed, but the most fearsome of all the number of World Rings is four. For that is when Hellspine emerges. Shredder growled as he dodged a swipe from Hellspine and responded with a roundhouse kick. Hellspine ducked under it as his tail transformed into a long metallic demon tail with two spikes on the end on one side. His new tail swiped Shredder's legs from under him before Hellspine slugged the iron-clad dark version of Valor, making a five foot crater around them. In the sky, the Demonic Chibisuke and Obliteration roared as they lugged each other. Obliteration sent a volley of blasts at Demonic Chibisuke, who simply swatted them away. Demonic Chibisuke unleashed an earth-trembling roar as a black sphere of energy formed in its mouth. Hellspine floated five feet above Shredder as his left arm transformed into a crimson version of Perfect Chaos's head. Its mouth began to charge up a pitch black sphere of energy.

**"Be gone from existence. Banishing Universe!!"**

The two beams impacted with their targets. Two large explosions formed from the impacts. Obliteration fell from the sky, its armor broken and dented in various places.

* * *

"Gyuh-huh-huh-huh…"

Roll moaned a little before she slowly rose. She opened her eyes to see the dragon with a lightning bolt-shaped belly scar from when they first met their dragons. Riding its back was, surprisingly, Abee.

"Are you may?" Abee asked.

"It's 'okay' and I think…" Roll replied, "All I remember is fighting…Kamikaze-kun! Is he okay? And where did this dragon come from?"

"He followed me," Abee replied, "Guan-Coo is a good dragon."

The chubby dragon giggled happily at that. Roll got out of his arms and ran over to Chibi, who had changed back and was trying to get out of a log she was stuck halfway in. She managed to pull her friend out of the log when a blast of wind sent her into Guan-Coo's belly. He giggled as she bounced off.

"What was that?!" Roll asked.

"That…was Sonic," Abee replied, "He changed into some weird molester."

"You mean 'monster,'" Roll corrected before realizing what he said, "Don't you call Kamikaze-kun that!"

Abee looked down at Guan-Coo. The dragon nodded before he began to roar. His scar began to glow until crimson-tipped sickly-yellow claws ripped out of it, The hole began to expand as a figure within it growled from within. With one mighty push, Guan-Coo's form was ripped to shreds, revealing a muscular bi-pedal dragon. It's body was mainly a deep emerald green with a dark gold and crimson adorning it in various areas. Its head had a red helmet over it, showing only its fearsome jaws. On the sides that were to have eyes were lightning-bolt marks. It had multiple obsidian and silver horns the back of its head. The dragon reeled its head back and unleashed an earth-shaking roar.

"I call this form of Guan-Coo 'Guan-Coo: Nightmare Form,'" Abee explained.

Guan-Coo picked the two up and flew to just a few feet above the trees. Roll gasped as she began to shake a little. A half a mile from them was Hellspine Sonic on Dark Chibisuke. Roll only paid attention to them for a few moments.

"Kamikaze-kun, look out!" Roll screamed.

Hellspine and Dark Chibisuke didn't even have time to react when a powerful fireball struck Dark Chibisuke, incinerating his wings and knocking him into the ground. Hellspine and Dark Chibisuke unleashed roars of agony.

"Th-They're feeling each other's pain!?" Roll gasped.

**"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! You're weak because you think of others! You're weak because you say pitiful things like 'fight for others'…"** Shredder cackled darkly as his dragon slowly rose, revealing his armor had fallen off to reveal a muscular blue and white dragon with blue flames roaring off its form, **"With the Lunar Edge! I shall show you what my dragon, the Enouji, can do!!"**

_'What is that shadow behind him?'_ Roll pondered as he noticed a strange shadow behind Shredder, grinning manically with only one eye while Shredder took out a strange medal with what resembled a moon and something else on it.

Shredder slapped the item onto Obliteration's forehead. He roared as he was engulfed in blue and white flames. They parted to reveal his wings were now twelve long blades. His form seemed bulkier, but more sleeker than the other. Two blades poked out of his head and pointed backwards along with the two blades on his arms. There was even a blade on the tip of its tail. Each blade except for the arm blades and tail blade were coated in malicious blue flames. The icy-blue jewel in the center of its torso glowed with a dark light to it.

**"Look upon Obliteration's true form! Enouji with D-Part Lunar Edge! When he is installed with it, Obliteration can release cold flames that can burn anything to the ground!" **Shredder cackled, **"What happened to your confidence? Are you going to run now? You're just all talk!"**

**"Damn! Let's destroy them, Chibisuke!!!"** Hellspine roared before his dragon flew at the other dragon.

Dark Chibisuke reeled his left fist back and swung it. Obliteration caught it, shocking everyone. He then swatted Dark Chibisuke away as his flames died on his blade-wings. They glowed before shooting at Dark Chibisuke at high speeds, making him roar out in agony with Hellspine as more lashes were made in his form.

**"Souenbukan! Ring of the Dancing Flames! How do you like Enouji's power?"** Shredder cackled as his dragon continued to assault Dark Chibisuke and even knocked him near Roll and Abee.

**"Fuck! I…I don't understand! I'm…I'm already…" **Hellspine shivered as he suddenly changed to Darkspine, **I'm trying to get revenge for you…How the hell am I going to beat him!?"**

"Kamikaze-kun…"

Darkspine looked up. His eyes widened when he saw Roll on Chibi's Night Fury Form. She jumped off and ran over to him as he lost Darkspine. She slapped him across the face.

"You baka! You…You scared me so much!" Roll sobbed as she hugged Sonic tightly, "Please…Promise me you won't go into that form again! Please!"

**"Die, trash!"** Shredder roared as Obliteration fired a giant blue fireball at them.

"Oh no!" Sonic gasped before Roll jumped on Chibi's back, "Roll, wa…"

Chibi roared before a sphere of black light engulfed her and Roll. The light faded to reveal a large female version of Dark Chibisuke, only it appeared to be slimmer with hardly any spikes. On its head was a surprised Roll. The dragon opened its mouth as a red light emerged from it.

'Akakouhadou! Red Light Wave!'

The dragon fired a giant red beam from its mouth and connected it to the fireball. The two attacks released a large explosion that shook the area. Abee came over as Guan-Coo helped Dark Chibisuke up.

"That was amazing, Chibi-chan!" Roll exclaimed before remembering something, "Kamikaze-kun, there's something strange with his shadow."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sonic asked before seeing a giant shadow erupt from Shredder, covering the sky.

**"Nye-he-he-he! It's too late now!! This body is Darx's now!"** the shadow cackled.

"You…!!" Sonic roared as Dark Chibisuke flew at the shadow.

**"Ah? You want to fight? You want to fight?" **Darx cackled as Dark Chibisuke went right through him, **"Pathetic…beat it, kid, do you think you can beat me? I can be a dragon if I want, but would I be real? My existence is here, but would you be able to hurt me?"**

"…You're a shadow inside one's heart, aren't you?" Sonic asked.

**"That's right…" **Darx grinned manically as a dome of darkness engulfed him, Obliteration, Shredder, Roll, and Chibi, **"Gulliver sent me and let me overshadow this guy. Now his body is mine! Field of Yami!"**

"Oh no!" Sonic gasped before he and Abee heard Roll's cries of pain, "Roll-chan!"

A blur whizzed by them before landing on top of the sphere. It was Tigerbolt. Tigre jumped off the dragon with a large knife.

"Let's go, Tigerbolt!" Tigre cried out as he stabbed the sphere with his knife, _'Please let this work…'_

_

* * *

"Hey, Tigre!"_

_ Tigre turned away from his meal of swordfish with Tigerbolt in his smaller form to see Gobber walk up. He pulled something out of his clothes only to cry out when a Terrible Terror bit his finger. He pulled it off and socked it in the belly, making it burp up a large knife with a sun-like symbol on the handle._

_ "Here. It's something I worked on when I was a kid," Gobber explained, "This lady visited our little island once and told me to make this knife for the one who 'dances with tigers.' I'm sure that it was you who I was suppose to make this for."_

* * *

Tigerbolt roared as the knife erupted in pure sunlight. Darx gasped as his barrier shattered, revealing Roll and Chibi were falling with Chibi in small form. Abee caught them with Guan-Coo: NM. Everyone stared at Tigerbolt in a mix of shock and awe. Tigerbolt was now orange with black tiger stripes. He had seven double-edge swords on his head and neck with two long win-like blades on the sides of his mouth. His form grew about five feet and was a bit bulkier and sleeker. Blade-wings formed on his arms as well. On his head was Tigre, the blade now gone.

"Thanks, Gobber," Tigre said, "Now we've got a new form, right Tigerbolt?"

Tigerbolt roared in reply. Sonic cheered as the two waved and bowed. Suddenly, the two wavered before Tigerbolt shrunk into a chibi-version of his new form and Tigre fainted. Abee caught them as well.

"…Let's go, Chibisuke! If this guy's a shadow, then he'll hate the light!" Sonic shouted.

Dark Chibisuke roared before he was engulfed in a bright light. The light faded to reveal Chibisuke had transformed once more. He still resembled his Dark Chibisuke form, but the new form was pure snow-white with rose colors mixed in with gold as well as being sleeker. A sky-blue jewel was on its forehead and torso. He had four wings and his claws had four of them in an X-shape. It's tail had also extended a few yards.

**"What?! This light! What the hell is it?!"** Darx whimpered as a sphere of light formed in Light Chibisuke's mouth.

"Divine Kouhadou! Divine Light Wave!" Sonic roared as Light Chibisuke unleashed a beam of pure light.

**"How…How can this be possible…!?"** Darx's last words echoed as he was obliterated.

Chibisuke caught Obliteration as Sonic got Ch'rell. His armor was gone, now replaced by a white Chinese shirt and white silk pants. Sonic grinned at the others before noting something.

"Hey. Where's Lan?" Sonic asked.

* * *

"And the winner of this year's Dragon Races is…Lan Hikari and his dragon, Kampa the Kanper!" one of the Houyhnhn Leaders neighed as he gave Lan the last World Star.

"I can't believe we lost to a technicality," Sonic deadpanned.

"It wasn't a technicality," Tigre said, "He landed on Tigerbolt, ticked him off, and punted them over the finish line three miles away. Let the kid have his moment."

"You're a kid too," Roll said.

"True, but much cooler."

Lan walked over to the group when a snake grabbed the bag of World Stars along with the one Lan held. It retracted over to Cerberus, standing beside Gulliver. Many people gasped and took a step back while some Vikings took out their weapons. Gulliver glanced at the Vikings that bared arms at him before he flicked his left pointer finger. The Vikings were sent into a Deadly Nadder and a Monstrous Nightmare.

"I should thank you, Outlaws," Gulliver spoke, "You have done well in collecting my jewels."

"_Your_ jewels?" Mara repeated as she held a snarling Toto close.

"With these jewels, I can finally reset this world fully," Gulliver spoke, "The small changes I have made are not fit for the new world along with the imperfect lives here."

"My lord?" Cerberus pondered as Gulliver turned to him.

Many eyes widened with Cerberus's eyes the widest. He slowly peered down at his freshly wounded torso. He slowly rose it up to see Gulliver holding his still beating heart. He held out a hand before his body turned to ashes along with the heart. Gulliver vanished in a plume of black flames.

"No!" Lan cried out.

"Amazing…He was following our every movement this whole time?!" Jack awed in shock.

"Ah…Look!" Hiccup gasped.

Everyone looked out to sea and gasped. A waterspout was in the ocean. What was different about it from normal ones was that it was five hundred-thousand miles away yet it looked as if it were only two miles away. The skies were as dark as night, yet the sun was still out.

"It's starting…" Mappy gasped.

"It's too late…" Tigre collapsed to his knees.

"No way!" Lan and Sonic exclaimed.

"If that jerk Gulliver thinks he can just end a world for something he wants…" Lan began.

"…Then he's got another thing coming!" Sonic finished.

"But where did he go?" Maylu pondered.

"Where else?" Abee asked as he pointed at the waterspout, "There. Mappy can check."

"It's true," Mappy spoke as she opened into her Map Form, revealing the Seven World Stars blinking in the center of the waterspout, "My Map Form can detect the World Stars. They're in the center of it."

"That means we're going in _there_!?" Mara, Po, Charmy, and Tail demanded as they pointed at the twister.

"You guys could stay behind and help excavate everyone."

"It's 'evacuate,' Abee."

"Ha-ha! Wrong again?"

"Okay…Let's get…" Sonic began before he saw their ship was destroyed, "What happened to the ship!?"

"Oh, sorry! Bessie got hungry and mistook your ship as a fish," Gobber apologized, causing those who rode the floating vessel to facefault.

"Giii…!!"

Sonic and Roll looked down. They saw their two dragons wagging their tails with determined faces. Sonic and Roll nodded.

"We still have transportation," Sonic said.

"That's right! Our dragons can get us there! Maylu, you wanna ride with me?" Lan offered.

"Thank you," Maylu bowed before she got on Kampa with Rinrin.

"Lan, Roll-chan, Maylu, and I will head for Gulliver with Mappy. The rest of you stay behind and help evacuate. Got it?" Sonic ordered.

"Right," Po replied.

"Let's go, Chibi(suke)!" Sonic and Roll shouted.

Chibisuke roared as he transformed into a white version of Chibi's giant form. The three dragons roared before they took flight at the twister of water. A few minutes passed before they reached the waterspout. The two larger dragons began to charge up energy in their jaws.

"Kouhadou! Light Wave!" Sonic shouted.

"Akakouhadou!" Red Light Wave!" Roll called.

The two dragons fired their beams as Kampa released a blast of icy winds. The three attacks struck the waterspout and managed to create a gap within it. The three dragons flew through it and everyone awed. Within the center of the waterspout was a tremendous platform resembling a throne room. Upon the pitch-black throne was Gulliver, his hair a bleached white with various red marking upon his face.

"I see you have come."

"Do you really think resetting the world will do anything?" Maylu asked.

"…You are far too young to understand," Gulliver chuckled, "I have lived for centuries now as the one who controls all the lives of the Islands. I have kept an eye on each island to see how they developed with my involvement. …It was horrible."

"Horrible?" Sonic repeated.

"The Island of Lilliput is still at war with each other. Brobdingnag may have weapons now, but it is in constant war… Laputa has lost itself and will eventually become a simple tree in space…Balnibarbi has become the lands of Holidays, such trivial things they are…" Gulliver explained, "Tramse is still alone in Glubdubdrib…The immortals of Strulbrug have started to war with one another…And Paradise…the Houyhnhns' land…has become a mockery of its former glory, now befriending some Yahoos-turned-Vikings. These mistakes shall be corrected. And for that, the Seven World Hearts shall do it for me! I will drag these impure islands into the endless Void of Light these World Stars produce and recreate this world as its true God!"

"No way are we letting you get away with that!" Sonic declared.

Chibisuke swung a spiked fist at Gulliver. The white-haired immortal rose a hand and Chibisuke was knocked back by its own fist. Sonic and Chibisuke stared at his fist before trying to poke Gulliver, only for the finger to vanish and made Chibisuke feel he was being poked. He looked down to see his vanished finger poking him. Gulliver raised his right hand and a lightning bolt zapped the two, knocking them away and shrinking Chibisuke.

"Pathetic."

"Kampa, sic!" Lan ordered.

Kampa roared before he pounced on Gulliver…only to vanish and pounce on Chibi. Everyone but Gulliver blinked at the sight in confusion. Then it turned to sweatdrops when Chibi slugged Kampa in the face while her other arm was covering herself along with her tail, blushing madly and glaring.

"…I see there are more errors here," Gulliver spoke in a monotonous voice.

"What is with you and calling us errors!?" Lan demanded as Kampa got up and exhaled a blast of freezings winds at Gulliver…only to hit Lan after they vanished, "C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cold…"

"This is pathetic," Gulliver spoke as his shadow began to rise from the ground.

His shadow began to expand and meld with Gulliver's coat after he flung it off his form. The shadows and the coat expanded and reformed to resemble a lion's body, a pair of dragon wings, a skeleton dragon tail, and a alligator head. The chimera roared before tackling Kampa. The two snarled as they attacked each other. Kampa made a false swipe before ripping its neck open with the other claw and freezing it. Gulliver frowned a little before snapping his fingers and the beast suddenly reshaped into a black Chinese Dragon. The dragon took a deep breath and exhaled blue flames that sent Kampa into the floor and shrink back to his smaller form. Lan quickly got him out of the way just before the dragon rammed into the spot Kampa was lying in before. The dragon scowled before changing into a shadow once more and Gulliver's coat return to his shoulders.

"It seems you can learn, but it is too late. With the Seven World Stars, I have gained something to fulfill the world's reset," Gulliver spoke before he held a finger out at them, "I have no need for you now. Be gone."

A blast of black lightning shot from his finger aimed directly at Lan. Lan covered his eyes when a screech was heard. Lan slowly opened them to see Mappy's left wing was on fire.

"Ah! Mappy!" Lan gasped.

"It…It is my fault," Mappy said.

"What do you mean?" Maylu asked.

"…I…I was the one who summoned you all here," Mappy explained, "This world…This world has been torn by the seams and repaired in disrepair…by his hands, he has caused grief for many…"

"I am doing what is true," Gulliver stated before a black fireball struck Mappy.

"Y…You think people will accept your changes?!" Mappy demanded as half her body was incinerated and still burning away, "You caused a war to erupt in the Giant's Island, where there was true peace! You've caused the extinction of Laputa! You…You did things I cannot even begin to imagine!"

"…You know nothing," Gulliver stated, "Get out of my sight."

Mappy struggled to stay up. She narrowed her eyes before using her strength and dashed at Gulliver. She struck something a few feet away from Gulliver and everyone heard something resembling glass shatter. Gulliver's eyes widened before the last bits of Mappy reshaped into a dagger and impaled his gut. Mappy's final pieces finally ignited and what remained were ashes. Steam hissed from the injury Gulliver sustained before it sealed.

"…What a fool…"

"She was no fool!" Sonic barked before he sliced Gulliver's head off, "Hey…I hit him."

"Trivial…" Gulliver spat as his head reformed, "This is simple mockery on the new god's domain."

He held his arms out and the World Stars appeared. They glowed brightly before impaling Gulliver. He cried out as his body was ignited in white flames. He fell over the edge of the platform and into the dark abyss below it.

"W…Why did he do that?!" Lan asked before the platform began to rumble, "Ah!"

"Full Synchro!" Sonic and Roll shouted, uniting with their NetOps.

The four dragons looked around as the platform began to shake even more. Cracks formed in the center before the cracked area shattered, revealing a crimson diamond covered in white flames. The crystal shot high into the air as the waterspout dispersed. Everyone looked above them to see the sky had become night.

"Huh…Why are the stars out? It's only two in the afternoon," Lan said.

"Uh…Lan? You may want to look over there," Megaman said as he looked to the East.

Roll looked over in the direction Megaman was observing along with the three dragons and gawked. The night sky was actually the body of a giant dragon. Its head was a pitch black demonic mask with four eyes. In the center of its torso was the diamond, now a deep vermillion. The dragon let out a strange, wailing roar before tendrils shot out of it and stabbing each of the lands. The moment each tendril struck an island, the land began to turn into void.

"Oh man…" Lan gulped, "He's huge!"

"Not as big as Dark Gaia, but just as dangerous," Megaman scowled.

Megaman and Roll faced each other and nodded. Both closed their eyes as the World Stars began to glow brighter. They spun around their forms before an explosion of light engulfed the area. The light parted to reveal Lightspine Sonic and Lightspine Roll. The two flew up into the air, not noticing Chibi and Chibisuke shaking while staring at the dragon.

**

* * *

Me: Next chapter will be the final chapter of the Gulliver's Travels Arc. Then we're going right down to getting to the end of this story.**


	98. GT Final Boss: Shinryugulliver

**Me: Update!**

_**

* * *

"You shall not stop this. The world shall end and be reborn perfect. So says it's new god, Shinryugulliver,"**_ Shinryugulliver roared as his tremendous form blocked the sun. (Battle Theme: Final Destination)

_"This world is already perfect from our viewpoint,"_ LS Sonic spoke.

_"It is you who is imperfect,"_ LS Roll added.

She took the first attack. She began to fly around Shinryugulliver as meteors emerged from his crystal. She began to elegantly avoid each one before Shinryugulliver unleashed a beam as dark as the void that began to follow her around. She created her light bow and fired a volley of light arrows. The two attacks collided and caused a large explosion seen from all the islands. Shinryugulliver slumped and his crystal was revealed.

"Roll, aim for the crystal!" Maylu called out.

LS Roll nodded before she aimed her bow at the crystal. She pulled the string back and a gold energy appeared at the front of it. It reshaped into a giant gold arrowhead.

_"Arrow of the Heavens!"_

The arrow struck the crystal and Shinryugulliver's form faltered while he unleashed a distorted roar of agony. LS Roll evaded a slash the beast made at her. She flew over to LS Sonic.

_"It seems that when he tires out, his weakness is revealed,"_ LS Roll said.

_"Thank you,"_ LS Sonic bowed.

He shot out at Shinryugulliver. Shinryugulliver released a volley of the cashing lasers at him. He flew high into the air before flying straight down. As the lasers followed, they collided with each other and exploded. Shinryugulliver roared as he threw a barrage of meteors from his diamond while firing a giant star-pattern beam from his jaws. LS Sonic grunted as he took the beam while shielding his form with his angel wings. The diamond appeared once more. LS Sonic charged up the same attack and struck Shinryugulliver in the core. Shinryugulliver groaned before falling over.

"Did we win?" Lan asked.

_"Not yet. He is still standing,"_ LS Sonic replied, _"Hm?"_

The giant form of Shinryugulliver erupted in a black light. The light faded to reveal a smaller version of Shinryugulliver, yet was shaped like Chibisuke in his Light Form. In the center of its torso was a white version of the diamond. It had twelve angel wings and twelve devil wings on its back with spikes protruding from it. Its mask was now pure white and sleek. It had two horns on its sides curving upwards while two more horns were pointing forward starting behind its upward-curving horns. In the center of its head was a black diamond.

_**"I am Shingenryugulliver. You shall all fall and be reborn as perfect!"**_ the dragon roared.

"What does it take to defeat this monster?" Lan growled.

"Things are looking pretty bad now," Maylu gulped.

Twin gold and silver beams struck Shingenryugulliver, knocking him over and into the water. The waves produced from it crashed into the shores of Brobdingnag and sunk a piece of the desert part of Lilliput while destroying the beaches of the Land of the Houyhnhns and Berk. Two large dragons appeared beside LS Sonic and LS Roll. Both were twice the size of Chibi and Chibisuke's largest forms. One was pitch black with sapphire fire-shaped markings while the other resembled the other's patterns but was pure white and had red markings. Both had either a sapphire or a ruby on their head, torso, and shoulders. The black dragon resembled more of a female and the white dragon resembled more of a male. They spread their wings to reveal they were just the skeletal parts with the fin parts made of either silver or gold energy.

"Are those…" Lan began.

"…Chibi-chan and Chibisuke-chan!?" Maylu finished as the two LS fighters landed on either dragon's head.

_**"I will not allow it! You shall all die here!!!"**_ Shingenryugulliver roared as he shot out of the water.

Everyone felt their eyes widen and flinched. A vortex of papers blocked the path between the fighters. Senkokura Chibisuke and Senkokura Chibi blinked as the papers swirled around their arms. Senkokura Chibisuke's right arm had been transformed into an elegant blue and white sword with a dragon theme to it while Senkokura Chibi's left arm had the same blade.

_-Can you hear me?-_

"T-Tramse?!" Lan pondered.

_-My mirror has more than just the use of reviving love ones departed, you know. I've been keeping a close eye on your group-_ Tramse explained, sitting upon a throne in his home while his only hand was pressed up against the mirror _–I've studied a few books and though you could use something to aid you. Meet Mappy: Model Shinsaber. She can only keep this form up for a little bit, even less since she's sharing the power with both your dragons. Hurry!-_

"Thank you, Tramse-san," Maylu spoke.

_-It's what friends do for each other. Now go get that fool-_ (Song change: Breaking Benjamin – Crawl)

_**"You shall not win!!!"**_ Shingenryugulliver roared as he swiped a claw at them.

_"We're stronger now,"_ LS Roll spoke as Senkokura Chibi's blade sliced the claw off, turning it into dust.

_"It is you who shall not win,"_ LS Sonic added as Senkokura Chibisuke's blade sliced off a few wings.

The larger dragon fired a volley of meteors, lasers, and even stars from its form. The Lightspine warriors countered the meteors with their arrows as the dragons took the stars as if they were simple flies hitting them and slicing the beams in half. LS Sonic launched a giant arrow of light at the large dragon, shattering the white diamond, revealing a black one within it.

_"Now! Odama Kouhadou!! Giant Light wave!!!"_ the two Lightspine users roared as their dragons fired off giant beams of either silver energy or gold energy.

The two beams swirled with each other along with the volleys of arrows their riders released, transforming to resemble a dragon of energy. The energy went right through Shingenryugulliver. The dragon roared in agony as its body began to release black and white lights while clutching its head.

_**"No…No…Nooooo!!!!"**_ the dragon roared, _**"Why? Why have you prevented it!?"**_

_ "Like we said," _LS Roll spoke.

_"This world…Is already perfect."_

The dragon's eyes widened before they closed fully. It released a final roar before exploding. The shockwave sent the two dragons and their riders flying onto the shores of Berk. A flash of light faded to reveal Sonic, Roll, Lan, Maylu, Chibi, and Chibisuke all panting and drenched in sweat. Many of the islanders and their group ran up to them. They heard a roar before Kampa landed near his rider, shrunk, and rubbed himself against his leg. Mappy got out of its fur and fluttered warily into Maylu's arms, letting her faint.

"That was awesome!" Tail, Charmy, and Tigre exclaimed.

-Good job- Namu said.

"You were great!" Pichu exclaimed as she ran up Maylu's shoulder and nuzzled against her cheek.

"So…He's finally at peace?" Hiccup asked as he stared at the sky.

"Looks like it," Sonic replied.

"Ah!"

Everyone turned to see Fishlegs and Hiccup point at the sky. Everyone looked up to see snow. The snow began to build up before the group and solidify. Before them was a tremendous gate. It resembled a map of the sea with seven symbols resembling the islands they had visited.

"Is that…?" Pichu began.

"That must be our way to our homes," Tigre replied.

"Aw…Don't go," Gobber whined.

"Yeah," the twins whined.

"Guys, they've been trying to find a way back for weeks now," Hiccup said, looking away from everyone, "We should let them go."

Unbeknownst to the others, Hiccups had tears streaming down his face like no tomorrow. Toothless was beside him, the same thing displayed on his face. Toothless began to twitch before he turned and pulled all of them into a hug.

"I really hope Papi will let me take care of you, Tigerbolt," Tigre grinned, earning various barks of agreement from his dragon before the two ran through the open gates, "See ya!"

"So we get to see your world, Mara?" Tail asked, "Sweet!"

"Okay…But it's different from what you're use to, guys," Mara advised.

-We have fought giant skeleton monsters, rode dragons, even seen Spheres become giant monsters. I think we can manage- Namu argued.

"Yeah," Abee nodded, "Look. Toto is already going through it."

"What!? Toto, you get back here!" Mara barked as she ran through it.

"…But you have him in your arms, Abee," Vector said, pointing at the little dog in the psychic clone's arms.

"She would have wanted to beet on arguing," Abee shrugged before running through with Namu, Tail, Vector, and Charmy.

"Take care," Maylu and Po waved before they went through with Mappy, Rinrin, and Pichu.

"…Hmph," Espio walked through it, not once looking back.

"Good luck, guys!" Lan and Sonic waved before they ran through with their Dragons.

"Good-Bye, my friends!" Jack waved with his skeleton dragon, "Come by Halloween Town sometime and we'll have tea!"

The gate closed before shattering. The shards transformed into snow and melted into the sea. Jack turned to the population of the island.

"Now then…Can someone give me a ride to Halloween Town?" Jack asked, "I cannot get there because of Bessie eating the vessel I rode in-Which I have forgiven her for."

* * *

The moment Lan and Maylu emerged from the book, their bodies glowed before they were back to being humans fully clothed. Po fell out of the book and landed on Tail, Namu, and Abee with Tail on the bottom. The Chaotix came out and joined the pile-on-Tail pile. Mara landed on the top, hugging Toto. Everyone looked around to see they were in a large elegant suite. They all saw Onii-san sipping a cup of tea on a recliner nearby.

"Ah. So how was the book?" Onii-san asked with a grin.

"Bastard!" Lan barked, "Kampa, sic 'em, boy! Go, Kage-sensei! Use Shadow Ball!" Lan ordered as he released his Darkrai and then unleashed his Box Weapon, "Cambio Forma!"

Onii-san simply laughed as he ran around the suite, avoiding the various attacks the trio were releasing. Shadow walked in. He looked around before walking over to Maylu.

"It seems you've made a few more friends," Shadow noted.

"Shadow-san, where are we?" Maylu asked.

"Eggmanland," Shadow replied, "Tomorrow's the banquet. You've spent almost an entire month there."

"Really? But we…" Maylu began.

-Time could be different in the book than here- Namu spoke as the pile managed to get untangled.

"A Cyborg?" Shadow pondered before he heard something shatter and began to walk off to the direction the shatter emanated from, "That had better not of been my cup of Jasmine Tea!"

**

* * *

Me: And that ends the Gulliver's Travels Arc. Now it's time for the finale to begin. After that; the sequel! And now, here's something we hope you'll really like!**

**

* * *

Mini Story: Manny's return.**

**El Tigre grinned as he walked out of the book with Tigerbolt at his side. He looked around. He stood in an old living room with various windows and a large portrait of a woman. Tigerbolt looked out a window to see they were in a house at the very top of a large structure. The tiger superhero/Supervillain spun his belt buckle and greens flames engulfed him. They parted to reveal his costume and animal features were gone. He had chocolate-brown eyes, and shaggy brown hair. He wore a black shirt and pants with black running shoes and a yellow and brown striped shirt.**

"**Hijo!" Rodolfo exclaimed as he and Granpapi ran in.**

"**Chu are back!" Granpapi called out as the trio hugged, "So did chu bring us somethings?"**

"**Yep! Meet my buddy, Tigerbolt," Manny introduced as he motioned to his dragon that stared at the painting.**

"**Ahh! ****Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O'Brien Equihua Rivera****!!" Pantera cried out.**

"**Read," Manny ordered as he showed them the book, "Please, Papi, let him stay. I promise I'll take good care of him. Look; even Senor Chapi and Little Mule."**

**A little mule with a saddle on its back and a one-legged, dirty, and tired-looking green parrot were with Tigerbolt. They were playing a game of rolling a ball to each other.**

"**Well…Alright," Rodolfo said, "But if he eats goats, then he is out of here!"**

"**He's not a chupacabra, Papi; He's a dragon," Manny replied, "Right, buddy?"**

**Tigerbolt roared in agreement.**

"**Ah. Yes. But what do dragons eat?" Granpapi asked.**

"**Fish, meat, and lettuce with carrots in it and diced tomatoes," Manny replied, "But no eel. He hates it a lot."**

"**Bad dragon! Chu pee on Rodolfo's bed!" Granpapi scolded.**

"**What was that, Papi?" Rodolfo asked as he narrowed his eyes at his father.**

"**Er…Uh…" Granpapi began before jumping on the little dragon's back, "Fly, dragon, fly like the winds!"**

**Tigerbolt roared before running out through the window and change to his full size. Rodolfo gawked at the sight of Granpapi leaving, laughing manically. He slowly turned to Manny.**

"**What have you gotten me into this time, Hijo?"**


	99. A Party andWhat?

**Me: Update!

* * *

**

There are many difficult tasks people come across in their lives. For everyone, it's puberty. But for Lan, it's currently ties.

"Why did I have to buy a non-clip-on?" Lan asked as he fumbled with his tie.

"If I have to wear one that can't be a clip-on, so do you," Yuchiro replied as he fumbled with his own, "Goddamn tie…Oop! Please don't tell your mother I said that, Lan."

"Fuckin' no good goddamned devil's crappy gift…" Lan growled before stomping on the tie, "Oop! Please don't tell mom I said that!"

"…We're both scared of her when it comes to cursing, aren't we?" Yuchiro asked.

"Yep."

"…This never happened?"

"This never happened."

"This is why Roll-chan asked Egg-head for a few more invites," Megaman said before a knock was heard, "Ah. Here comes the men now."

Lan walked over to the door and opened it. Snake, Mario, Luigi, a man in possibly his late forties in a general's outfit, a tall man with shaggy blond hair and glasses, Kirby, and Metaknight walked in. Snake grumbled as he crossed his arms. He wore a black suit resembling Agent 007's normal classy outfit and had his five-o-clock shadow shaved off, just like the man with glasses.

"Lan, Dr. Hikari, allow me to introduce to you Colonel Roy Campbell and Hal Emmerich, but everyone calls him 'Otacon' since he's got a problem with anime," Megaman introduced.

"No I don't," the glasses-wearing man argued when a manga of Dragon Drive fell out of his left sleeve, "Uh…"

"A pleasure to meet you, Yuchiro," Colonel saluted.

"Likewise," Yuchiro bowed, "It is also nice to meet you, Otacon-san."

"Oh. Um…Arigato?" Otacon bowed.

"Yeah. That's right," Lan said.

"Oh thank goodness," Otacon spoke as he released a held breath, "For a moment there, I thought I'd be in trouble."

"Any reason why they're here?" Lan asked.

"Two things; One is in case there's trouble while the second is for Snake: Spying," Megaman explained, "As the party goes on, Snake will invade Eggman's personal areas in the place its being held in and check to see if he is still a threat. Roll and I agreed on it but it took a lot of arguing to get her to approve."

"So if these are the males who were invited, who were the females?" Lan asked.

* * *

"Maybe a bit of blush…" Peach muttered as she applied a bit of blush to Maylu's cheeks.

She, Samus, Zelda, and a slender woman in a blue Chinese formal dress and her hair done in two buns were with Maylu and Haruka. Peach wore her normal outfit for the formal party as did Zelda. Samus still grumbled as she wore a slightly revealing blue and red dress. Peach and the girl had managed to get Pichu in a frilly red doll's dress with a fake red rose clipped to her left ear. Mappy had rearranged herself to resemble a paper flower in Maylu's hair. Chibi was put in a red collar with various jewels from where Zelda came from had as a normal currency.

"Ano…Th-thank you, Peach-chan," Maylu stammered with a blush.

"It's nothing, Maylu," Peach giggled, "We are friend after all. Now then…pink for the nails or should it be magenta?"

"I must say, you do have good connections, Roll," Haruka spoke.

"Thank you, Ms. Hikari," Roll bowed in her PeT.

* * *

"Good evening, my guests," Dr. Eggman spoke as he walked down a set of stairs, "Tonight, we celebrate the welcoming of the new country, Eggmanland. I toast to the future of our world and its peace!"

"Cheers!"

"So you have everything ready?" Lan asked.

"For the twenty-seventh time, yes," Sanke grumbled, "I will be moving out right about…now."

Scratch, in a waiter's outfit, pushed a cart with a white covering past the table Lan, Snake, and Otacon were sitting at. When he walked away, only Lan and Otacon were there. Lan just blinked a few times.

"Okay…He's good," Lan said.

"Yep. But he's still a jerk at times," Otacon agreed.

"Here-here," Megaman added from the PeT.

"Yep. We should be hearing from him in about…" Otacon began when the PeT rang, "…Now."

Lan picked up the PeT to see the screen was black with a red rectangle that had the word 'AUX' on it. Lan tapped it and an upper image of Snake appeared.

-This is Snake-

"Copy that, Snake," Otacon said, "What's going on?"

"Please tell me you didn't do anything to Scratch," Lan said, "Roll will kill us."

-No. Colonel told me to not do in anyone on this mission, sadly- Snake scowled –Now then, I've managed to get into a computer room and just hacked his systems-

"Dang…You work fast," Lan said.

-Thanks. Now then, there's nothing here really. Just normal things a person caring for his nation would have. Laws that need to be examined and approved. Business deals. Dates to remember that involve meetings. Hold on-

"What is it, Snake?" Otacon asked.

-I found a file about robots. I'm sending you a copy-

"Lan, you have Mail with an Attachment," Megaman spoke.

"Okay, Snake. Get back here."

-Roger. Over and out-

Scratch walked by once more. When he left, Otacon and Lan flinched as they saw Snake eating some cocktail weenies at their table between the two. Snake could only smirk at their looks. Nearby, Maylu and the girl in the Chinese Dress were talking.

"Mei Ling, just how good is Snake?" Maylu asked.

"He can usually complete missions like this in under ten minutes," the woman replied as she ate a roll of sushi, "Thank you again for allowing us to come here."

"It wasn't a problem," Maylu replied, "Roll-chan is the adopted niece of Dr. Eggman."

"Oh yes. I knew I forgot about something involving Roll," Mei Ling giggled.

"Just how do you guys get info on everyone?" Roll asked.

"We have our ways, Roll. We have our ways."

"What's with that sly face. Don't make me tell Snake you…"

"Say it and everyone will know your little hobby with your left hand…"

"Bitch."

"Pinky."

"…" the two girls began to giggle.

"Nani?" Maylu tilted her head, Chibi and Rinrin following her lead.

"Well it's official," Mei Ling said with a smile, "I'm glad we can be friends."

"Snake…These are blueprints for cleaning bots," Otacon said, "And these are for construction bots…these are for…do I even want to know about these bots and their purpose?"

"No you don't," Snake said, "Unless you like seeing women and octopi together."

"…You are a sick man, Snake," Lan, Otacon, and Megaman said in unison.

"I must say, Dr. Robotnik, this is a marvelous party," the Colonel complimented.

"Thank you, my dear Colonel," Eggman replied, "Tell me, Skye, Yuchiro; has Megaman done anything to my niece?"

"You mean excluding that Christmas accident?"

"Yes, Skye. I'm still making plans on getting revenge on Valor for the spiked eggnog."

"Well so far…and I hope you don't take this personally…I think your niece has entered a sex drive stage in her life," Yuchiro said with a faint blush, _'The same with Megaman, but he doesn't really need to know that.'_

"…Oh dear…That was the one thing I always feared whenever she was with me back then," Eggman frowned, "That and her dating. We may not be related by blood, but she is still my niece, damn it. The only reason I'm letting her date that hedgehog is because I know he'll protect her."

"Fair enough. But now we have a bigger problem," Skye said.

"What?"

"Your niece is as loud as a banshee during that time," Skye groaned, "Same with her boy, Megs. I'm jealous of my sis and Shrimp-Puff-Chibi with their weird ability to sleep right through it."

"Megs?"

"Megaman."

"Ah. Well have you tried…"

"Yes," both replied.

"…Wh…"

"Tried it," both replied.

"…"

"Tried it," both replied, earning a giant sweatdrop from Eggman.

"Did you try muting them?"

"…Muting them…" Skye and Yuchiro began to slam their faces into the tabled, "Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!"

"Garson, five liters of our strongest wine," Eggman called, "And twenty for my two fellow scientists."

"Mama mia…How-a many cups have-a you gone through?" Mario asked.

"One," Valor replied before he passed out after a long belch along with a drunk Luigi.

"Valor…" Jenny sighed before dragging her boy out with Rage and Honor helping Luigi out.

"So we're leaving?" Honor whispered.

"Finally," The bull snorted, "I hate stuffy things like this."

"Mama mia…" Mario sighed as he shook his head while Peach giggled beside him.

"How you convinced me to come to this, I will never know…" Samus grumbled, "Bartender, hit me."

"I think you've had enough, Samus," Zelda advised, "You've already drank fifty…shots, was it?"

"Bartender, another milk," Tail said beside Samus, wearing a suit.

"Milk? Who orders milk at a drinking bar?" Samus demanded.

"A guy who prefers it than that nasty-smelling shit," Tail replied, "Name's Tail."

"Samus Aran."

"…You're alright, Samus," Tail said with a grin, somehow earning a blush from the Space Bounty Hunter.

"Oh my…Samus, are you feeling well?" Peach asked.

"I knew drinking those…shots was a bad idea for her," Zelda sighed.

"Bartender, a shot-a of-a Amontillado," Mario said, "Non-alcoholic."

* * *

Chaud stood in a dojo. His body dripped with sweat as he swung his blade of bamboo over and over again in various strikes. All he could do was think.

_"So you're Chaud Blaze…"_

_Chaud turned to see a man approach. He wore a Marine uniform and had a cigar in his mouth. His eyes were hidden under his Marine baseball cap._

_ "Who are you?"_

_ "A man who believes in 'Justice,'" the man replied, "I am Admiral Akainu."_

_ "And why do you want to speak with me?"_

_ "To tell you about the true 'Justice.' It goes by…"_

"'Absolute Justice,'" Chaud spoke, "Prepare yourself, Hikari, for you will not escape it."

* * *

Lan yawned as he stretched. It had been a month since the party. He popped a few of his joints as he got out of his bed. He walked over to a window and opened it. Outside, he saw Valor getting chased up a tree by Wolfie in Battle Form. He slowly closed the curtains and walked downstairs, fully dressed.

"Morning, Kaa-san," Lan greeted.

"Well you're up early, Lan," Haruka said as she flipped a pancake.

"Yeah. For some reason, I felt like getting up for once."

"Well here's your breakfast," Haruka said as she placed a plate of food before him.

"Arigatou, Kaa-san. Itadekamasu!"

"So what are you planning to do to…" Haruka began before a knock was heard on the door, "I wonder who that could be…"

Haruka walked over to the door. She opened it and saw an officer there. He looked at Haruka.

"Is Lan Hiakri here?"

"Ano…H-Hai?" Haruka replied, confused.

"Yes, sir?" Lan asked as he walked over.

"You are under arrest for holding a dangerous threat to Net Society," the officer said with a sad look.

"Nani!?"

**

* * *

Me: Yep. Lan's getting' arrested. Bet no one saw that coming.**


	100. A Shocking Trial!

**Me: Update!

* * *

**

Justice (正義 Seigi), at its base, means "to be just, fair". More commonly however, the meaning of justice is to punish a criminal that has done something wrong in a suitable manner that fits their crime. Justice, in this sense, can be served by a criminal in many ways from receiving a fine, serving time in prison or execution, to name a few. The classic view of how a criminal should 'serve justice' is thought of as "an eye for an eye", which means if they have done something wrong, they deserve a punishment as great as the crime they committed. If a killer murders someone, then according to this term, it means they themselves should face death as a suitable form of justice. The courtroom buzzed with a mix of shock, excitement, fear, worry, and many other emotions a month after Lan's arrest. Nearly all the seats in the court were filled with Smashers, Lan's friends, and his family. Even Master Hand and Crazy Hand were at the front, with Master Hand trying to console Haruka and Yuchiro as Peach tended to Maylu.

-It will be fine- MH spoke to the two of them –Your son has two of our best negotiators/lawyers in the Smash Tournament. Without any doubts, I know they will prove your son and his friend innocent-

"T-Thank you, Master Hand-san," Haruka sniffled as Yuchiro nodded in agreement.

"Fox…Is it just me or is the Judge a tree with a screen on it?" Falco whispered.

"I think so," Fox replied, "Bet Slippy'd love seeing it and how it ticks."

At the other end of the courtroom was a giant tree with a screen on it. The screen had the image of an old man with glasses. Integrated with it was a giant gavel. Before it were two tables and a stand. Lan sat in one with Olimar and Robin at his sides. Olimar wore a lawyer suit over his normal spacesuit while Lan was in a black and white stripped prisoner's uniform with a hologram of Megaman beside him. He was in a straightjacket, muzzle, and wheeled around in a dolly. Robin wore a violet lawyer suit and even placed a pair of reading glasses on while having a law book near her. At the other table was Chaud and a young man. His deep blue hair was nearly combed while his visible eye was closed. He wore a brown sleeveless vest, a red tie, yellow shirt, and formal pants.

"That's downright _super_!!!" Franky posed.

-No posing in Speedos in the court- the tree ordered.

"Su-goi! It talks!!!" Luffy exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"Luffy!" Nami barked as she whacked her captain upside the head.

-Order! Order in the court! The case between Electopia VS Lan Hikari will come to order!- the tree banged his gavel –I, JudgeTree, will preside over this case. Prosecutor Ito, begin your opening statement-

"Excuse me, but may I ask why Chaud is with the prosecutor before we begin this case?" Olimar asked.

-He was chosen to represent Electopia. Now you may begin, Prosecutor Ito-

"Thank you, your honor," the man bowed as he stood, "Though the defendant may be a child, people of the jury, do not take him lightly. As the saying goes 'Never judge a book by its covers.' Lan Hikari harbors dangerous threats to our nation, ranging from a NetNavi that can unleashed the gates of the afterlife to two dragons that he treats as pets. I ask of you to ignore who he is on the outside and peer into the fiend under it. That is all."

-Defense?-

"Your honor, thank you," Olimar spoke as he rose, " People of the jury, I ask of you; why must we convict a child? It is true he may have a NetNavi, but does not almost everyone in this day and age? It is true he owns two dragons, but just observe them. Do they look like they will hurt anyone?"

Everyone looked over to near Haruka and Yuchiro. Beside them were Chibisuke and Kampa, the smaller of the two sleeping peacefully while the blue dragon whined a little as he looked at his master. They looked back at Olimar.

"I ask of you, my fair people of the jury, to find this boy innocent. Please do not make the mistake of sending an innocent to a horrible place just because of a misunderstanding. The Defense rests…unless Robin has something add."

"I am quite fine," Robin replied with a smile.

* * *

"Well…This sure is a fine problem we're in, huh Megaman?" Lan asked as he sat within a cell.

"Yeah," Megaman nodded before seeing a tear fall from Lan's eyes, "Something wrong?"

"I'm scared…" Lan sniffled.

"Me too, Lan," Megaman nodded, "But don't cry about it. I just know our lawyers will be able to help us. But there's one thing I don't understand."

"What?"

"Who put us under arrest and got the nation of Electopia to see us as a threat?"

* * *

"I call…Chaud to the stand," Robin spoke.

Chaud stood up and walked to the stand that faced the JudgeTree. Robin walked over to him. He was quickly sworn in as she approached.

"Tell me, Chaud, why are you representing the nation?"

"Why should I tell a pirate?"

"Your honor, may I perform a little…_persuasion_?" Robin asked with a smile.

-You may-

"Dos Fluer," Robin said, causing Crazy Hand and the Straw Hats minus Brook and Usopp to pale a bit, "Grab."

She clutched her crossed hands. Suddenly, Chaud began to cry out in agony. He proceeded to bang his head on the table for a few moments until Robin released Dos Fluer: Grab.

"Now why are you representing the nation?"

"I know the accused a bit," Chaud replied, panting as sweat drenched his form.

"More so than the others picked?"

"Yes."

"…Then this will be fun," Robin said with a smile.

Everyone shivered at that, even the JudgeTree. For the next hour, Robin would question Chaud and pick at little things, making him folly at times. When he wouldn't reply to a question, she _persuaded_ him to answer with permission from the JudgeTree. At the end, Chaud was now curled up in a ball at the stand, shivering and twitching every now and then.

"Now then, this is my last question; What 'justice' do you follow?" Robin asked, causing Chaud to snap out of it and slowly rise.

"The 'justice' I follow is the true one…The one that will make sure that all those under my protection shall be protected whatever the cost," Chaud spoke, "I follow the true justice…Absolute Justice."

"I see…That is all," Robin spoke before walking away, "Oh, yes. May I once more, your honor?"

-Y-y-you may…-

"Dos Fluer: Grab."

* * *

"Now then, Master Hand, what is your occupation?" Ito asked.

-Immortal, semi-omnipotent being that hosts an inter-planetary and inter-timeline tournament known as Super Smash Brothers-

"…Uh-huh…Well then, why do you do that?"

-I hosts the tournament to bring peace to everyone-

"Can you elaborate further?"

-But of cou…- MH began when Crazy Hand in Hand Form went by, chasing a Tax Collector with a giant comical fly swatter -…As soon as I detain my brother from killing a Tax Collector…again-

He dashed after the two. His body glowed before he transformed into Hand Mode and flew off at them. Everyone couldn't help but either laugh, giggle, chuckle, and/or sweatdrop. Ito couldn't help but think what he got into when he took this case.

* * *

"So what do you have, Robin?" Fox asked.

"…He is slowly losing his sanity," Robin explained, "…Absolute Justice…Sometimes drives a man insane."

"How so?"

-I believe I can explain- MH offered –Zettai-Teki Seigi is what nearly all Marines from the world the Straw Hats come from follow. It is a central tenet of Marine doctrine, to the point where the word "Justice" or "Seigi" is emblazoned on the uniform coats of all commissioned officers. All individuals noted to have done illegal activities or criminal acts are reported to Marine HQ and issued bounties, based the known information on their threat level-regardless of the circumstances. Anyone connected to criminals, no matter who they are, can be arrested even if they have not done anything-

"Oh my…" Peach gasped.

-It gets worse- CH spoke with a frown.

-The failures so far of this rule have been proven constantly and in many cases led to the opposite happening of what they were intending. Allow me to tell you of one experience. Over twenty-two years ago, the Pirate King Gol D. Rodger was executed in his hometown of Rogueport. After that happened, an unknown amount of women and children were killed for one year after his death- MH let it sink in and saw many of them were shaking and their jaws dropped -…One woman, the one who was pregnant with his son kept the child in her womb for almost two years. When she gave birth, she entered the eternal slumber all mortals shall endure. Her son, now orphaned, was taken in by a Marine who made a vow to the man he made a true friend of his to care for his son. I believe you know this boy, Luffy?-

"Huh? Oh, you mean Ace right?" Luffy asked as he picked his nose and pulled out an actual gold brick.

"Mine!" Nami barked as she swiped it, "All for Nami! All for Nami!!"

-Enough, Nami. You can revel in your money once this is all over- MH spoke.

"Sorry," Nami bowed before it sunk into her on what Luffy just said, "Ace is the Pirate King's son!?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…I forgot I wasn't suppose to tell anyone," Luffy began to laugh and then shivered, "Oh man…Grandpa is going to kill me with love…"

"Is that bad?" Haruka asked.

-It is when your gramps can throw cannonballs the size of Jawaii clumped together into one mass- CH replied –Doesn't help that he knows Haki which negates Akuma no Mi at times-

"We experienced the cannonball…" The Straw Hats, minus Brook, said in unison.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Yuchrio asked, "Can you prove Lan is innocent along with Megaman?"

"Of course. The jury should be debating about it right now," Olimar replied.

* * *

-Has the jury reached a verdict?-

"Indeed, your honor," a woman spoke as she rose, "We find Lan Hikari and his NetNavi Megaman…Not Guilty."

-Very well then. Lan and Megaman are to be executed at once-

"…What?" Lan paled.

-In the name of Justice, you will be eliminated for the sake of this nation's peace-

Everyone began to pale significantly as Chaud smirked. Five floating robots with a police theme to them entered the room and surrounded Lan. Lan began to shake as lightning sparked from their arms. They were about to make contact when Fox, Falco, Samus in her Varia Suit, and Snake shot them down. The last one was sliced in pieces by the three Links.

-Order in the court! The execution of Lan Hikari and deletion of Megaman shall commence immediately!-

"No way!" Fox growled, "We're not letting someone innocent and declared Not Guilty be killed just because of something like that!"

"If you want him, then you'll have to kill everyone here on their side," Tai Lung growled as he cracked his knuckled.

-…All units…I declare everyone in this courtroom guilty and to be executed upon sight-

Shadow warped into the network and dashed to Megaman's bindings. He held up a finger and smirked. He snapped his fingers and the bindings and restrains were destroyed. Megaman nodded to the Ultimate LifeForm.

"This is strange…I designed JudgeTree and this isn't suppose to happen," Ito shivered.

"Does that mean you'd proclaim me guilty even then?!" Lan demanded as he tried to attack the guy while Robin's arms held him back.

"No…I believe in punishing those who commit crimes," Ito explained, "From what the evidence and this trial has shown, you're as innocent as a newborn."

"…Hey. Where's Chaud?" Shukaku asked.

"…You don't think…?" Tails began.

"That bastard!" Inuyasha snarled, "You! How do we stop this!?"

"Y-You need to hit the Reset Button in the JudgeTree's computer systems," Ito explained, sweating furiously as he kept his eyes on Tetsusaiga as it neared his throat, "But to do that, you need a NetNavi, but Lan can't leave since they're targeting mainly him and I do not wish for him to die due to something like this."

"On it," Skye, Maylu, Dex, and Yai said.

"Now how do we get there?" Skye asked.

"You don't," a voice replied.

A pillar of magma erupted from the ground near them. The magma solidified into Akainu. MH growled.

-Akainu!-

"Ah…Master Hand. So good to see you once more."

"Uh…Care to explain?" Lan gulped.

-That is Admiral Akainu- MH explained –He aided in the destruction of Robin's island of Ohara. He pulled rank on some men and had them destroy the vessel that had the innocents of the island on it-

"That's terrible!" Amy gasped as Robin glared at Master Hand with a smile.

-Now, Robin, you are with allies-

"Nico Robin…You escaped me the last time we met back on Ohara, but this time you, Hikari, and Dragon's son will die here and now!" Akainu roared as he transformed his left arm into a giant lava limb.

"Adamant Barrage!!" Inuyasha roared.

He swung his sword, now coated in adamant, releasing a barrage of the jewel. The barrage touched the lava and instantly melted. Inuyasha's left eye twitched.

"You four go on ahead," Samus ordered as the Smashers, minus Lan, prepared to fight, "We'll deal with this guy."

"I-i-i-i-I'll guard t-t-t-th-them…" Lucas stammered.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-me tt-t-t-t-t-too…" Chopper and Usopp added.

"Oh no you don't," a voice said.

A red blur went past them and instantly destroyed the path the seven were running to. The blur stopped and revealed to be a figure. Nearly everyone gawked at the sight.

"Protoman!?" Roy gasped.

"What is the meaning of this!? How did you appear in the Real World?" Metaknight demanded as he unsheathed his Galaxia.

"You could say it was something Sir has been working on since he copied Omega-Xis's Wave Data and the materialize data from the VG-Hunter," Protoman replied.

"What?!" Geo and Omega-Xis gasped.

"It was simple when you don't have a frequency to detect," Protoman smirked before holding his blade out, "I will make sure Hikari and his Network Navigator will be eliminated for Justice."

"You in Full Synchro right now?" Zoro asked.

"Uh…Yes?"

"Good," Zoro smirked as he tied his bandana and took his swords out, "You'd better be ready to fight me with everything you got, because I won't lose."

"You mean _we_ won't lose," Metaknight spoke as he and the other Smashers with swords joined him.

"Aw man…" Skye sighed, "We're caught between a volcano that moves and a guy with a sword that can probably move as fast as a hedgehog. Now what?!"

"We make our own way?" Luffy guessed with a big grin before stretching his leg into the air, "Gomu-Gomu no…"

"Ah! Wait, Luffy!" Valor yelped.

"…Ono!!!" Luffy finished as he retracted his leg.

The impact his foot made with the ground caused part of it to shattered. That caused Luffy, Geo, Sonia, Tsuna, Robin, Honor, Rage, Kirby, Inuyasha, Crazy Hand, Skye, Dex, Maylu, and Yai to fall through it. Inuyasha grabbed Sonia, Yai, and Geo while Kirby puffed up and caught Maylu with Crazy Hand changing to his Hand Form and caught the others.

"Yuck! Where are we?" Yai asked as she noticed the brown and green slimes on the floor.

"This must be one of the lower levels," Robin spoke, "I read about this in one of the blueprints Master Hand had of this structure. This is where the JudgeTree obtains its nutrients to thrive and grow. There should be a ladder to it nearby."

"…Over there!" Dex exclaimed.

Everyone turned to see a ladder heading upwards near one side of the tree. At Yai's…'request'-meaning she threatened to nag the poor guy-Crazy Hand flew over to the ladder and let everyone climb up. At the top, they saw they were right beside the JudgeTree's screen. Maylu looked over to see the other Smashers and Mobians fighting off Protoman and Akainu at opposite sides. She shivered as she saw Zoro unleash a technique that made his grow two more heads and six additional arms, each with a sword. She unconsciously rubbed her left hip, still recalling the pain she and Roll felt when they fought him and he used that technique.

"Kyuutoryu: Ashura…" Maylu whispered with a shiver.

"Something wrong, May-May?" Skye asked, earning a thump on the head for the comment by Shadow via Chaos Control.

"So this is all we have to fight with?" Shadow asked, "Heh. More than enough."

He walked over to a Jack-In Panel embedded into the side of the tree. He cracked his knuckles and gave it a quick chop. A portal appeared before it.

"Well?" Shadow asked, seeing a bit of Akainu's lava heading for them, "Are you all going to just stand there like morons?"

He sighed when he got no reply from many of them as Maylu jacked Roll in as Skye turned into a red energy and entered the system. He calmly walked behind them all and punted them all, including Crazy Hand, into the JudgeTree System. He jumped in last while grabbing the trio and the portal closed. The lava rescinded to Akainu's scowling form as more attacks from the Smashers were being absorbed and melted by his form.

"Chaud!" Akainu growled.

"On it," the teen said before Protoman wapred to the Jack-In Port. He separated from his NetNavi and let the samurai return to his PeT. He jacked him in, scowling.

_'They won't escape Justice,'_ Chaud thought, "Protoman, leave none of them alive. If anyone dares to get in your way, kill them."

**

* * *

Me: Well…We're getting down to the end, huh?**

**Kyuubi: I don't get it. How'd Akainu get there?**

**Me: Chaud and Protoman confiscated everything Lan and Megaman had-which wasn't much, since Lan and Megaman hid everything except their Smash Scarfs in the Hammerspace-and used the confiscated Smash Scarves to go to a ship Admiral Akainu was on to inform him of the plan. They then used their Smash Scarves to warp him to the courthouse where Akainu…'persuaded' Prosecutor Ito, who designed JudgeTree, to tilt the trial in their favor.**

**Kyuubi: Ah…Well the Smashers are doing a good job protecting Lan and those who can't fight.**

**Shinobi: Not exactly. That guy ate the Lava-Lava Fruit, making almost all attacks useless on him. He could probably melt even Sea Stone in his lava state.**


	101. The Final Battle! Lan Hikari Appears!

**Me: Update!

* * *

**

The JudgeTree's network was strange to many. It had various trees with a part of it near the middle hollowed out, all connected by wooden panels. The group had landed in a large pile on one of the trees. When Geo and Sonia entered the area, they resembled their Wave Forms. Shadow was the last one in before the portal closed. He looked over at Tsuna, Maylu, Yai, Skye, and Dex. He noted that Dex was now a dark-skinned and fur-covered Echidna with three spikes on each fist and Yai was a blond mouse, both Mobian. Skye was human in appearance, but now wore a white jumpsuit with red rose patterns on the sides. His gloves were a deep scarlet along with his boots. He didn't wear a helmet but instead a rose-style fedora. Maylu wore a baby-blue jumpsuit with light-red gloves and boots. Her light-red/baby-blue helmet had small openings at the top to let her hedgehog ears to stick out while her fox tail swayed behind her. She had a Sakura petal as her NaviMark. Tsuna wore a white and orange version of Rockman's outfit. The visor was replaced with a lion-theme one with his hair blond and yellow lion ears poked out of it. He also wore a belt with a katana on its left hip. He wore white gloves with an orange fire-design on the top of it with lion claws poking out of the tips of his fingers. His boots also had small blades that resembled lion claws on them. His blond lion tail swung gently behind him. His NaviMark was none other than the symbol of the Sky Ring. The ones that had transformed were looking at themselves in shock, awe, and confusion.

-Alright, now where's that thing to turn this off- CH asked –I wanna hump it-

"You mean it's a camel!? Sugoi!" Luffy exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"Ano…H-Hello?" a voice stammered.

Everyone turned to see a figure approach. It was a female NetNavi in a pink lawyler's outfit with a book as her NaviMark. She looked at all of them.

"Why are you in the JudgeTree?" she asked.

"We're here to turn it off for repairs," Robin replied with a smile, "Today is the day the courthouse normally shuts down the JudgeTree for one hour so that it can be upgraded as with each month."

"Oh yes! I forgot about that! Well make sure you know not to set something off," the NetNavi advised.

"We're…new here, so can you elaborate further?" Honor asked.

"Very well. Do you see the platforms and how they're leading up to the top of that tree all the way over there?" she pointed at a far away tree larger than all the others, "Well, there's a trap on it. You must walk across each panel once. There, they will sprout grass. If you step on the grass, all the panels will be reset in that area. Furthermore, one of your party will be punished with a mild shock. Also, you need all the panels in the last area to be grass-coated in order for the gate to the CPU of the JudgeTree System to be unlocked. There are about ten areas, so good luck."

She logged out. All of them looked at each other. They looked over at the panels before them. Roll took a step on one and grass grew on it the moment she touched it.

"Well this should be easy," Roll spoke before Rage grabbed her as they flew over the various platforms and trees till they got to the last two.

"Crazy Hand does think of some good ideas at times," Rage noted.

-Aw shucks. Just for that, I won't dry hump you later- CH spoke bashfully before Rage threw the top half of the tree at him.

* * *

"Oh man…None of our attacks are working on him!" Fox growled.

"We even gave him our best Final Smashes!" Falco growled as he dodged a fist of lava.

"…Hold on," Lan said, "If we used _our_ Final Smashes, then what about _another _Final Smash?"

"What?" Mario tilted his head.

"Any of you have a Smash Scarf that can summon items from the Smash Tournament?" Lan asked.

"Why? You looking for something like this?" Onii-san asked as he held up a Temporal Trophy.

"…Do I…" Lan began.

"No you do not."

"What's that? It won't save you, Hikari!" Akainu declared before turning into a giant wave of lava.

"Eek! Whatever that is, use it quickly!" Ito yelped as Onii-san gave Lan the trophy.

"Temporal Trophy!" Lan called.

The wave hit everyone just as the trophy activated. The still remaining head of Akainu smirked as he moved his lava back to reform his body when his eyes widened. Everyone slowly opened their eyes before they snapped wide open in shock.

"Well…This is a surprise," a figure spoke as he lowered his glowing right hand, dispersing the sea-blue energy barrier around them, "Seems I've been called to the past by a Temporal Trophy…"

Before them all stood Lan. He was around 18 and wore an orange and black long-sleeved jacket. His left arm was bandaged while both his hands had orange and black fingerless gloves on them. Under his jacket was a black shirt and blue jeans. He had his long brown hair was done in a ponytail, blowing softly in the wind from a hole the Mario Finale made.

"…By my younger self."

"…Wha…How…?" Lan gawked.

"Oh, Onii-san," Adult Lan noticed the cloaked figure, "Haven't seen you in a few years. I hope Volt isn't too much trouble. Also, Roll says she's going to castrate you both for some reason."

"Uh…Well…I…" Onii-san gulped.

"You gave Volt 'The Talk,' didn't you?"

"…I regret nothing!" Onii-san declared, earning a chuckle from the older Lan.

"Well then. I would like to talk more, but there is a fool glaring at me," Adult Lan said as he faced Akainu.

"Oh? You think you can defeat me, Hikari!?" Akainu declared with a dark grin before charging at him.

"But of course," Adult Lan replied as he pressed his hands together, shocking Master Hand.

-He knows…!?- MH began when Adult Lan slammed his hands onto the floor.

* * *

"Alright! I got it!" Luffy cheered as the last panel turned to grass, opening the gate.

Everyone ran past the opened gate to see a screen resembling a tree with buttons on it. Before it was a tall NetNavi that seemed a bit British. He wore a sleek Early Grey-colored jumpsit with bulky blue and white book like arm and leg guards with purple hands and feet. His NaviMark resembled a tie while the insignia was an open book. He wore a long blue double-jacket with white trim. His head had only the red eyes showing. The rest of it was covered in a yellow guard resembling the tip of an old feather pen while his helmet resembled a book opening facing the back of his head.

"Thy name is Judgeman. Thou shall not touch the controls of JudgeTree," the figure declared, "In the name of Absolute Justice, all of thee shall be slain!"

"Aw great…Protoman and Chaud got to him, guts-guts…" Gutsman muttered.

"You're telling me. Go bash him, Gutsman!" Dex ordered.

"Right, guts-guts! Guts-Wave!" Gutsman roared.

He held his arms above his head as the fist glowed. They transformed into the mallet of a sledgehammer. He struck the ground and created a wave of terra aimed right at Judgeman.

"Strange Shield," the judge NetNavi countered.

A blue law book appeared before Judgeman, roughly the size of two of him. The wave struck and the book opened, revealing a picture of a starfish. Everyone blinked at it when Bubble shot out and caught everyone but Rage, Luffy, Robin, Roll, and Maylu.

"Oh no!" Luffy gasped, "Why you…Gomu-Gomu no…Cannon!!!"

His steaming red fists collided with the book and sent it flying. Judgeman glared at the boy in the straw hat. He charged at him.

"Bind Chain!" Judgeman declared.

He wrapped a whip of lightning around Luffy. The whip released a blast of lightning through Luffy. The attack ended and Luffy had a perplexed look on his sucked on his lower lips as he tilted his head. Everyone's jaws dropped a little, minus Robin's. She just smiled as usual. Judgeman tried it again with two whips, releasing a pillar of lightning. Luffy was just fine, earning everyone having their jaws drop lower and sweat began to drench their forms.

"Bind Chain Cage!" Judgeman called.

He released a hundred Bind Chains. They wrapped around Luffy, forming a cage. The lightning released from the attack could be seen all the way in the Choina Network where it began to enter Yumland Network.

_'Can it be that…!!'_ Roll thought as Maylu gave her ten RockCube BattleChips to create a barrier from the lightning before they were deleted by it, _'He is immune to thunder because of…His rubber body!!!'_

"Stop it!!!" Luffy roared as he slugged Judgeman halfway across the area with a Gomu-Gomu on Pistol, "You're annoying!!"

Everyone has blank eyes with their jaws nearly halfway down their bodies. Robin's smile only grew. As for Judgeman, his reaction was the worst. His pen-tip-like facemask was halfway down his body, his eyes were popping out at three feet with the red veins clearly visible, and one could see boogers emerging from the black area of his faceguard over where his nose should have been.

"Ooooohh!!" Luffy roared as he charged at Judgeman with his right arm stretched backwards fifty miles, "Gomu-Gomu no…"

"S-Strange Shield!" Judgeman countered, only for Luffy to jump over it, "Oh no…"

"…Bullet!!!" Luffy roared.

His fist retracted and slugged Judgeman in the gut. Judgeman screamed like a little girl as he was sent flying all the way to the tree everyone began at. He collided with it and it splintered into toothpicks…literally.

"Aw man…I thought he was going to be tough…" Luffy whined as the bubbles popped.

"You're an idiot!!" everyone, minus Robin, barked with their eyes white and their teeth replaced by shark fangs.

"Then let me satisfy you," a voice said.

Luffy jumped out of the way of a katana. Holding the katana was Protoman in a new form. His red boots, gloves, and torso armor were baggier and longer with two belts strapped to each of them.

"Allow me to introduce my new form; Protoman: Muramusa Style."

* * *

Everyone gawked, trying to form words. The entire courtroom was demolished, either from magma, rubble, or had various parts of the demolished walls or floor sticking out a bit as if they were reconfigured. Sitting upon a near-dead Akainu was the Adult Lan, eating an apple while slapping five handcuffs made of Sea Stones. He ate the core and walked over to Lan, swallowing it. He and Lan stared at each other before Adult Lan gave a small smile.

"I missed those days of innocence," Adult Lan spoke, "Playing with Yai, Dex, and Maylu in the park…NetBattling for fun…even enjoying those slow days that I had whenever I went to school."

"What happened?" Lan asked.

"Today happened," Adult Lan replied, "A few days from now, take a good, long look at us in the mirror. Think about what almost happened today and go on."

"Go on?" Lan repeated before Adult Lan vanished.

"Lan?" Haruka pondered.

"I'm alright, Kaa-san…I think," Lan replied.

* * *

Luffy and Protoman panted as they stood across from each other. Both were heavily laden with injuries ranging from small cuts to large gashes in their forms, bleeding profusely. Nearby, everyone watched from behind various debris.

"You…Won't…Win…" Luffy growled between breaths.

"I think…You've had enough of your fill, Muramusa," Protoman spoke as his injuries seeped into his blade, causing it to erupt in crimson and obsidian flames.

"The sword took Protoman's injuries!" Roll gasped.

"Luffy!" Maylu and Yai exclaimed.

"Heh. Guess…I've gotta…go up a Gear," Luffy laughed as he stretched his right arm back, "Gear…Third! Hone Fūsen"

He bit down on his left thumb. Everyone noticed that his teeth had pierced right down to the bone possibly. He took a deep breath and blew hard into the fist, inflating it to comical proportions. The air moved right to his other arm, turning it into a giant version of his arm.

"This arm of mine…Is that of a giant!!!" Luffy declared, "Gomu-Gomu no…"

"Heh. All you did was make your arm inflate," Protoman smirked, "Die."

"…Gigant Rifle!!!!" Luffy roared as he shot out a giant version of his Gomu-Gomu no Rifle.

The force of the attack struck Protoman and pushed him into the tree behind him. The attack drilled into the tree while crushing Protoman to the point that the tree shattered and sent Protoman into another tree at a piece of the tree without leaves, but a sharp branch. Everyone, minus Robin, gasped as Protoman was impaled through the NaviMark by the branch. He gurgled as his sword shattered.

-Protoman: Deleted-

Luffy exhaled a large quantity of air, sending him flying all around. When he landed, Luffy was now the size of a Chibi. Tsuna and Robin ran over to the controls. Robin recalled a set of instructions in a manual she got from Master Hand on the JudgeTree and instructed Tsuna.

* * *

-Lan Hikari and Megaman .EXE are hereby declared…innocent of all crimes and will be given retribution by the economy for the misunderstanding- the JudgeTree suddenly declared.

Shadow appeared with everyone with the NetNavis in their PeTs. Maylu ran over to Lan and hugged the boy. Lan's eyes widened a little before returning the hug. The Smashers all turned to look at Chaud, now beside Akainu.

"This isn't the last we meet…" Chaud seethed as he touched his Smash Scarf.

In a flash of light, the two were gone. Everyone stared at the spot the two vanished. Many had the feeling this wouldn't be over. Not by a long shot…

**

* * *

Me: Well, Chaud is gone with Akainu to recover from the loss while Protoman has been deleted. Next chapter will be the last one. After that, a sequel will appear sometime in a week or two.**


	102. A goodbye and a promise to return

**Me: Final Update!

* * *

**

The old ones say that dreams are a second life. Real life is merely an opening act for your dream life. As anyone knows, an opening act should always be booed off the stage. Then again, maybe real life is the dream we have until we fall under the great sleep of death. Lan stood within an area of pure darkness. He looked around before seeing a mirror. He walked over to it and his eyes widened. Instead of his reflection, a reflection of the Adult Lan that had appeared was in it.

"How…?" Lan began before a wave hit him.

He shook the water off and looked around. He was suddenly amidst a wave of flames and magma. The magma overpowered the flames and Lan braced for the attack. He looked after a few moments to see a serene landscape in the moonlight only for it to be engulfed in flames and the moon turned a deep scarlet. He blinked and jumped out of the way as two bikes raced by. He panted as he began to run. He lost his footing when a hole appeared from under his left leg, tripping him. He turned to see a giant turtle. It soon fell from a gash in its form. The body turned to dust before a red monkey appeared near it. Within moments, he saw the shell become a giant structure in the water with animals and humans all working together. A blast of gold flames roared by him before he turned to see a group of figures. He couldn't recognize any of them, but could feel something from them…something familiar…

"Gah!" Lan gasped as he shot up from his bed.

He took deep breaths as his eyes darted around. He slowly slid out of his bed, drenched in a heavy sweat, and slinked to his room's bathroom. He had to admit that Onii-san did something amazing. He had transformed the interior of all the houses he and his friends lived in so that they were a hundred times larger on the inside than the outside and even integrated them with technology from every world the Smash Tournament knew of. As he stepped into the shower, he thought back to a few days ago…

_

* * *

"So you're leaving?" Lan asked._

_ He, Maylu, MH, and CH stood before Onii-san. The five were in a rocky clearing outside the city limits. Onii-san chuckled._

_ "Well you see…I'm not from this Zone," Onii-san explained._

_ "Aw great…You better not be another Scourge!" Megaman groaned from the PeT._

_ "Not at all," Onii-san chuckled as he took out a strange sphere, "Take care. Oh, and don't worry, I'll keep an eye on you three, Lan and Megaman."_

_ "What do you mean 'you three?'" Megaman demanded._

_ Onii-san just laughed before throwing the sphere on the ground. A strange blue circle appeared below his feet before he fell through it. It closed after Onii-san's flipping finger went through as the last piece of his body. Megaman wanted to destroy the ground that Onii-san stood at for that gesture and laugh._

* * *

Lan let out a deep breath as he stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He turned to see the mirror, the steam somehow not touching it. He stared long and hard at his reflection before he felt something click in the back of his head. He got out of the bathroom and got dressed. He then turned and entered the mall-sized closet, coming out with a large suitcase filled with clothes. He slid it into his Hammerspace and gave a sigh.

"Lan…Any reason why you put that suitcase into your Hammerspace?" Megaman asked as he entered the PeT.

"Yeah. I…I'll tell everyone downstairs. Can you send a message to the others and tell them to meet me in the living room in an hour?" Lan asked.

"Sure, but…"

"Later, Megaman. Okay?"

"…Alright, Lan."

With that, Megaman went out onto the Net. Lan stared at the empty PeT for a few moments before he went into the closet and put a mobile generator into his Hammerspace. He then placed the PeT Charger into his Hammerspace. He gave a sad, almost regretful, sigh and closed the door. He locked it and then walked downstairs.

"Good morning, Lan," Haruka greeted as Sanji served another helping of his pancakes to the Straw Hats, Yuchiro, herself, MH, CH, Tsuna, and Reborn.

"…Morning," Lan spoke, "Tou-san…C-can you be late for work today? I…I really need to tell you something important…something important that everyone needs to hear."

The tone of his voice and even the request made the two parents look at each other with worry. Luffy swallowed his food and looked at Lan, who had gave him a quick look. As an hour went by, the other Smashers entered the large living room along with the friends they have made. Once everyone was there, Lan took a deep breath.

"…I'm leaving."

"Eh?" Yuchiro pondered.

"L-Leaving!?" Haruka repeated.

"I…I need to get stronger," Lan explained, "You saw what nearly happened to us all at the courthouse! If…If Onii-san didn't have the Temporal Trophy with him when he did, we…"

Everyone who was there, about to be killed by Akainu, shivered. Those who were in the net at the time looked at those who shuddered. Lan faced Luffy.

"Luffy…I beg of you!" Lan began to bow to him, "Let me become an apprentice on your ship for a year!"

"Okay," Luffy replied.

"Eh!?" a few Smashers gasped.

"What?!" Haruka, Yuchiro, Dex, and Yai gasped.

"M-Mad Cow Disease?!" Don Patch gasped as he was dressed as a cow with BoBoBo and Jelly Jiggler.

"Lan, what are you saying!?" Megaman asked.

"I'm doing what needs to be done," Lan replied, "Right now, Chaud is probably becoming even stronger than any of us. And under Akainu's tutoring, even…"

-…I agree with the boy- MH spoke.

"Eh!?"

"Second," Usopp and Chopper nodded.

"Now wait a…" Haruka began.

"Same," Falco, Wolf, and Fox agreed while Ness, the Ice Climbers, and Lucas nodded.

"What's happening!?" Yuchiro demanded as more Smashers agreed with the idea.

"Your son wants to do something he thinks is right," Nami replied.

"But…But to leave this young!?" Haruka asked.

"It will be just a year," Nami argued, "Look. I promise that our crew will do our best to protect him. If we don't…I'll give you all the money I've collected. No arguments and no trying to trick you out of it."

"…Very well…" Haruka sighed.

"What?!"

"Dear, you know about Nami's greed, yes?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, but…Oh…" Yuchiro remembered, "Please take care of our son."

"We'll do our best!" Luffy replied with a grin and laugh, "This is gonna be so cool!"

-The Smash Scarves will be fully charged for inter-planetary/timeline warp in two hours- MH spoke –Get everything together for when you leave-

The Smashers nodded and filed out. The only ones left were Dex, Yai, Maylu, and Lan. Yuchiro stood up and gave Lan a hug along with Haruka. He walked upstairs as Haruka went out to get groceries with the Furious Five. Shifu nodded to Lan and gave him a bow. Lan returned it and Shifu went to the dojo of the home. Minutes passed as the four sat in silence. Dex patted Lan on the back before he walked home. Yai gave Lan a hug before walking out, a tear falling from his left eye.

"…Why?" Maylu broke the silence.

"Why what?" Lan asked.

"…Why do…Why do you have to go!?" Maylu asked as her eyes began to water.

"Maylu…" Lan sighed before he sat beside her, "…I…I just feel that I have to do this."

"Why? Because of seeing the older you!?"

"No…I…" Lan sighed before he turned and grasps Maylu's hands, "Maylu…I…This is something I feel I need to do!"

"But why?!" Maylu got her hands out of his hands and hugged him, "Please…Don't leave…"

"…I'm sorry…" Lan apologized as h returned the hug, "Please, Maylu…Wh-What will it take, Maylu?"

"…Promise me…"

"?"

"Promise me that if you're gone for more than a year…That if something happens…Promise me that you will come back," Maylu spoke.

"Maylu, I swear on my family name that I won't fail that promise," Lan vowed, "Everything here is too important for me to _not_ come back…especially you."

"…Nan?" Maylu pondered as she sniffled.

"…Maylu, do you know when we sometimes catch Megaman and Roll in one of their normal make-outs?"

"Yes…" Maylu replied with a faint blush.

"Well…I sometimes think that it was you and I in that position."

"Lan…Pick your words carefully when I ask this. Why do you think that?"

"Ano…Well…" Lan took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes, "Maylu, I…I…Damn…I can't say it…"

"…You don't have to," Maylu replied, "I love you, too."

Lan looked down at her in shock. She tilted her head up and pressed her lips to his. Lan sat there, dumbstruck, as his heart raced from having Maylu not just in his lap but also kissing her. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss. After a few minutes passed, the two parted. Maylu nuzzled into his chest and Lan buried his head into her hair.

"Lan…Can you promise me one more thing?" Maylu asked.

"Go for it."

"…When you return…If you took longer than a year for your training…Will you promise to be me fiancé?" Maylu asked.

"…Maylu-chan, I would never say 'no' to that request, especially not from you, my koishii," Lan replied.

"You took a language lesson from Megaman, didn't you?" Maylu asked.

"Roll, actually."

"Ah."

* * *

Lan took a deep intake of the sea air. The waves slowly lapped upon the sides of the vessel. Beside him, Megaman was out of his PeT, puking over a side and muttering about why he agreed to go with the crazy one.

"So what do you think of the Supa Thousand Sunny?" Franky asked as he approached the two.

"…Medic…" Megaman groaned as he fell on his back.

"Aside from Mr. SeaSick, good," Lan replied before he took out a heart-shaped necklace and looked at it, _'Maylu…Just wait for me. I'll come back for you once my training is done.'_

…

…

…

…Cybernetic Blue Blur Rewrite…

…

…End.

* * *

**Me: Oh thank kami! It's finally done!**

**Kyuubi: Now that was touching near the end.**

**Me: Yep! Okay everyone, time to do a bit of a preview of the sequel. Cybernetic Blue Blur: Four Years. This will take place during Lan's training.**

**Kyuubi: It will start just moments before Kuma began to warp the crew away.**

**Shinobi: We're sure you may like it since it will be a multi-cross like this, but a bit more limited. And here's a preview of it.**

**

* * *

(Preview)**

**"Keep running!" Ed screamed.**

**"Why is he chasing us, damnit!?" Lan barked as he jumped over a collapsing wall.**

**"I don't know!" Ed argued, "You probably did it, you ass!"**

**"Now let's not blame each other right now!" Ace shouted as a pillar went through him, "We need to get out of here!"**

**Lan panted as the group turned a corner. He screamed before falling over. He looked at his left leg to see it had tripped in a hole on the cobblestone ground. The others stopped as the man turned the corner.**

**"???" Lan shouted as he formed a blue energy dome around him and the other four.**

**"In the name of god, you will be punished for your sins," the man growled.**

**He swatted the energy field with his left arm. The field ruptured before dissipating into air. Lan's eyes widened before he threw a left-hook at the man. He caught it and his hand sparked. Lan's eyes widened before he cried out in agony, the blood staining his tattered shirt sleeve.**


End file.
